Facing Dusk
by DiNishaRob
Summary: Everyone wanted a 5th book to tell what happened after, so I decided to write my own.The story picks up five years after breaking dawn, bringing the old ones you love back, with a few creations of my own. Everyone must once again come together... Enjoy
1. Chapter 1 Purgatory

Chapter 1- Purgatory

"Renesmee, wake up.", my mother sang as she gently shook me out of my slumber.

"Ugh, what time is it?" I queried sleepily to myself as she left the room, and rolling over to look at my Rolex on the night stand. 7:45, _great_. I was already late, even if mom or dad _ran _me to school I wouldn't make it in the ten minutes it would take for me to be on time. Not that it would be allowed any way; I would have to settle for dad driving me. I got up and rushed into my bathroom, there was an outfit already hanging up next to my robe, with a note attached to it.

I knew you wouldn't have time to go through the normal routine.

So I took the liberty of picking something out for you to wear alone today.

I know. I am a life saver, but you can still thank me later if you want.

-Alice

She was right. She was a life saver. Usually when I'm not in such a hurry, we spend about an hour playing dress-up trying to figure out the right thing to wear that day with Rosalie putting in her input on days that were more important. I always loved my aunt's senses of fashion, and they get a kick out of living vicariously through me from time to time. I'm ok with it; I mean who doesn't like new clothes and attention?

I got ready in a hurry running downstairs to the kitchen where I knew my "props"; as Alice called them would be waiting for me. There sat Rosalie flipping idly through a car magazine. Emmett and Jasper were watching the game. I was certain that there was a wager riding on who would win. There was always some type of bet between my favorite uncles.

Alice floated quickly over to me, grabbing me by the hand and turning me around giving me the once over. "Yes, that turned out nicely. I _knew _you wouldn't have time to help pick this morning, but you'd be pleased just the same. No need to thank me. You are welcome" her high voice melodically teased.

"Thank you Auntie Alice," I giggled. "But if u _knew _I would over sleep you could have easily woken me."

"She has a point you know?" My mom joined in as she walked into the kitchen. "You look lovely as always." she smiled directing her attention to me.

"Thanks mom," I replied looking down. I felt heat rush to my face as I straightened out my skirt and walked over to Jasper and get my books off of the kitchen island and place them in the book bag next to it. "Props" as I called them before. This was the _first _time I would be going through high school but the knowledge that these books held I surpassed a long time ago. But as dad said 'it was a part of keeping our secrets safe'. _Hmm speaking of dad, _"Where's dad? I thought that Dad, Esme, and Carlisle wouldn't leave to hunt until later tonight."

"The semester at Dartmouth starts tomorrow, and they want to be back in time. They left while you were asleep." Jasper assured apologetically. I had forgotten about them starting their semesters as well. We left Forks five years ago, shortly after everything had cooled down with the Volturi. We spent the past four years moving around different places trying to remain inconspicuous. My accelerated growth spurt didn't help things, and I felt terrible being the cause of my family moving around so much.

I thought last year things would be looking up when Carlisle and my parents decided that my growth was slow enough for me to be able to attend a _real_ high school. Of course my body was way past the size of a freshman girl so they enrolled me as a junior. It was within my first week in school that I realized, school was purgatory,_ literally._ An unjust purgatory, for I have surely done nothing in my five and a half years of life to deserve such cruel and unusual punishment. There was nothing that the teachers could teach me, each class was more boring than the first one.

I literally _begged_ my entire family to let me attend Dartmouth with them this semester. "If I spend another year in Hannover High I am going to _die_!" I remembered pleading.

They all laughed at my melodrama but at the same time looked at me with empathetic eyes.

"Been there kid," Emmett teased. "It's part of what we have to do to keep us protected. If you join us in college next year, we'll have to move that much sooner."

I frowned at Emmett. I knew what he was saying was right. I sighed in defeat.

"We all have to go through it sweetie," my dads velvet, soothing, voice pacified me. "You'll understand the importance when you have gone through it enough times."

_Daddy knows best…_ I told myself sarcastically.

"Yes he does my dear, yes he does" he answered my thoughts. I usually loved it when he did that. It saved so much time and effort. Trying to organize my thoughts enough to get them out was always a frustrating process. My regular form of _communicating_ wasn't going to help us keep our secrets any better so sucking it up was necessary. However, this time it frustrated me that he knew my thoughts so well, but not enough to try to press the issue further. I knew when I was fighting a losing battle.

I shook my head brining myself back from the memory, and finished placing the supplies I needed for senior year in my book bag. I felt a rush of cheerfulness cover my feelings of normal high school dread. _Uncle Jasper and his special abilities, _I thought to myself. I turned to him and smiled. I put my palm on his cheek and "showed"him images of happiness that we have shared over the years and expressing my gratitude. He smiled and nodded.

I walked around the table touching each of their faces showing them how important they were to me until I reached my mother. I touched her face and showed her not just me and her, but images of dad and the three of us together as well. She kissed me on the cheek and hugged me as tight as she could without hurting me and looked me over one more time. I told them all goodbye and I tried to hurry out of the door.

"Wait a sec kid," Emmett's bass voice halted me. I turned to see what he wanted, but saw the space that he occupied at the island was now empty. I felt a quick wisp of wind whip past me causing me to turn and see him blocking my path to the exit.

"Emmett," I groaned, "I'm going to be late. It is my first day of senior year and as much as I dread going, being late isn't a good thing." I tried to sway past him but he blocked me again.

"Oh it's human to be late once in a while," Rosalie laughed as Alice zipped past Emmett heading for the garage.

"Edward wanted us to wait until he got back to give this to you but, since you're already late," Mom explained taking my hand, "we figured you would like to try it out now."

Emmett moved from our path and followed us towards the front door with the rest short behind us. As soon as I walked outside I stopped in place. There was Alice smiling leaning against an Audi R-8, the car of my dreams.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" I gasped in disbelief.

"We know purple is your favorite." Alice recognized rubbing her perfect fingers against the perfect plum colored paint.

"It's perfect, it's perfect, it's perfect," I screamed jumping up and down. Everyone laughed as I took the keys from Alice and raced to the driver's side. I thanked everyone again as I got in, rolling down the window to wave goodbye.

"Try not to wreck it," Emmett teased. Mom elbowed him in the side. "Geeze Bella I was only kidding, she'll be fine." She shook her head. Even smiling she couldn't hide the worry in her eyes. I blew them all a kiss and screeched off.

I raced down highway eighty-nine as fast as I could, without being pulled over. I didn't technically have a license yet, so attracting attention to myself wouldn't have been good.

I slowed as I approached exit eighteen getting on the one twenty heading towards Lebanon Street. I knew I was in a rush but the traffic didn't bother me. I considered it a temporary savior from my own personal purgatory. I flicked through the stations looking for something to listen to. I settled on a classical station and made a mental note to bring my MP3 player next time.

Even over the music my hearing was able to make out the vibrations of my cell phone in my bag. I looked at the caller id and immediately became ecstatic. I quickly turned the music off and answered the phone.

"You know I'm put out with you. You didn't call me when you got back from your run last night." I pouted only half teasing.

"I'm sorry Nessie, we were out later than I expected and I didn't want to wake you." Jacob crooned into the phone.

"Its ok, I wasn't up waiting _too_ late," I was only half lying. I didn't like him being harder on himself than necessary. I knew the distance was already taking its toll. I hadn't seen him in a week but for someone like Jacob that was a week too long. "I miss you." I told him.

"I miss you more than you know Nessie." he replied.

"Don't worry, it's only another three months before your visit and that time will fly," trying to be encouraging was never easy when it came to our separations. But with him having to watch over La Push and me not really being able to go back to Forks anytime soon things were more difficult. We just had to grit our teeth and make due until things changed.

"I know" he sighed.

"I'm running late, but I'm approaching school now. I have to go," I said regrettably "call you tonight." hoping that the thought of later would get me through my day.

"Goodbye Nessie" he sounded disappointed. I could hear the frown in his voice as he hung up.

I sighed putting the phone back in my bag and creeping into Hanover High School's parking lot. I grabbed my book bag and tried to balance my running between normal human speeds and rushing. I jetted into the guidance office to check in tardy to the only unhappy thing in my life.

If I had to force myself to think of two things that I liked about being in high school second place would be awarded to the student body. Each group of kids was like there own individual soap opera. I enjoyed lunch time the most because it gave me a chance to mingle with each group. I waved to a group of jocks and smiled as I passed them going to my regular table. I laughed to myself as I eavesdropped on there whisper. Of course I was beautiful to them. Nowhere near as beautiful as the rest of my family but just enough to stand out. I shook my head still smiling as I approached a group of girls that I over heard critiquing my clothes. My Alexander McQueen skirt and blouse ensemble was flawless. So I knew the root of their venom was jealousy.

"Staci, Ashley, Morgan" I smiled greeting them as I walked by.

"Hello Ness" Staci smiled her normal faux smile.

First place, without question would be awarded to a single member of the student body, Asima Franklin. She moved here second semester last year and we have been friends ever since. She's a bit of a loner but I was outgoing enough for the both of us so that was ok. Her sepia skin and green eyes were almost other worldly. She was beautiful, but tried very hard to stay out of any type of spotlight. She always wore her long curly black hair in a pony tail with a t-shirt and jeans. Her attempts to go unnoticed made her stand out in their own way. In this upper class section of New Hampshire she was definitely one of the few people in this school that bought off of the rack.

She lived near Hanover Country Club, having been to her home on several occasions, I knew that her family was more than wealthy. They were never around much, her father, being a Developmental Manger for Microsoft, required a lot of travel. Her mother never leaves his side. This leaves Asima alone in New Hampshire. She hates moving as much as I do. One of the reasons we became such great friends. She was smarter than most of the students here so she also knew how it felt to be bored with the curriculum. We both were in the honors program so I thankfully had her in most of my classes. It was almost as if we were destined to be friends. Her heart beats slower than most humans, some medical condition I was certain. Her scent was also appealing, not in a food way, but just different from everyone else, if I had to describe it I would have to say a vanilla musk. I had asked her what she was wearing before, and she just laughed and shrugged. "It's probably my fabric softener. I pretty much just went with the flow after that.

I wished there was a way that we could be friends longer than the short years we would be here. I knew it was pointless because I would outlive her someday and my not aging wouldn't help our friendship either. So it was best to just enjoy it while I could.

"Hey Ness," she beamed, "nice clothes, maybe I should have taken you up on that shopping trip to Concord."

I laughed knowing that she was joking. She would never go shopping with me, it was never her thing. I looked at her ensemble today. She was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and an Abercrombie t-shirt. I sat down across from her.

"Joke all you want. I have half a mind to drag you to my house today and introduce you to Alice, she'll have you couture'd up in no time."

"No offense, your sister seems nice and all but I don't want to spend my afternoon feeling like a mannequin in a boutique window." she laughed.

The story she knew was the story that we told everyone. Carlisle and his wife Esme adopted Edward, and the rest of my aunts and uncles. Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie already attend Dartmouth while Alice, Edward and his new wife Bella; my sister, will attend this semester. Since Bella and I are the only family we have. I didn't mind making the move to Hanover.

"Oh Alice isn't so bad. I need to introduce you to my family sooner or later. They are dying to know who I'm spending all of my free time with." I looked down at my tray debating on how much I can eat with out wanting to gag. I could survive on human food or blood. _This food_ however, wasn't food. I picked around my tray finally settling for the apple.

"You can spend the night at my house Friday night after the football game if you want. Or are you going hiking with your family this weekend?" She asked before taking another sip of her lemonade.

"Bella, Emmett and I are going hiking this weekend. I think Edward may come too", He was already hunting when I left but was sure he wouldn't mind going with us. I wasn't allowed to hunt the bigger game but even the elk and deer I hunted tasted better than the human food. It still felt weird calling them by their first name, another part of keeping up the façade.

"I have some things to work on anyway. We can hang the weekend after," she nodded in understanding.

We sat in lunch talking; comparing our schedules, agreeing on what classes would be the worst. The lunch bell rang and Asima and I both threw the remainders of our lunch away and headed to our next class.

Study hall was my free time. I spent most of it looking through magazines trying to get an idea to add to Alice's wardrobe designs. I felt a thump on the back of my chair.

_Great, now what?_ I asked myself rolling my eyes at the ceiling. I slowly turned around look at the face that was disturbing my one free hour.

"Ness, this weekend is the first game of the season. A couple of the other players and _me_," I suppressed a smile at the way he said accented the 'me' "are going over to Ramunto's afterwards to eat. You can come too, and Asima… if you guys want to."

Amazing how he started out so cocky and ended so unsure. I'm pretty sure with most girls all he had to say was the "you can come with me", and they would immediately swoon and accept. Phillip was attractive; over six feet, muscular, his dark brown hair; almost black was always gelled perfect, great bone structure, hazel eyes, all-star running back for the football team. The typical high schools crush.

Rumors circled that Phillip and his girlfriend of two years Chelsea broke up over the summer. His invitation to Ramunto's only confirmed this rumor. Not to mention the glances at our table at lunch today. I just couldn't figure out _who_ he was looking at.

Ramunto's was the local pizza parlor off of Main Street everyone liked to attend after the home games. I worked up the most regret that I could muster, "I'm sorry Phillip. I won't be at the game at all. I'm leaving Friday to go hiking with my sister and her husband. You can ask Asima though, she might be free."

He nodded his head accepting the excuse. I turned back around praying that he would find another target to try to lock in on before the game next weekend, because then I wouldn't have an excuse.

As soon as I walked out of my final class I picked up my phone and started dialing.

"Hello," I could hear the chatter of students in the back ground. "Asima are you there? Where are you?" I asked gently pushing through students.

"I'm over by my car do you need a ride?"

"Wait by your car I'm on my way there," I gasped as I finally broke through the last group of students blocking the way to the parking lot. I ran to my _new car_ and screeched over to the lot that Asima normally parked in. Most of the students were already heading towards the main gate leaving campus. I pulled in the spot next to solid black Mercedes C63 AMG.

She leaned her head down to look at the car over her shades. "Who would have thought that Ness of all people would be allowed a drivers license, let alone a car. Is that an Audi R8?" She questioned excitedly, now that she was over her initial shock of _me_ driving.

She was right to be shocked. _Technically_ I don't have a driver's license. I don't think that they are too keen on letting five year olds drive. The first chance I got I was going to make sure Dad arranged that for me.

"It sure is," I confirmed rubbing the side of the car. "I just got it before I left for school this morning."

"That's a great color. What is that plum?" She rested her shades on her head and walked around the car examining it. "This is _nice_." she was talking more to the car than she was me.

"I want to take it to the next game. Do you mind if I drive next week?" I crossed my fingers with pretend hope.

"As long as you're able to _not_ kill us," she joked, "I don't see why not. Do you want to meet at school, or would you like to pick me up from my house?"

"I'll pick you up" I liked going to Asima's house; well house was the wrong word. With all the rooms and land that were involved, estate was a better word.

"Ok well, I'll just see you tomorrow. Try not to be late like today," she said as she got into her car.

"I'll try, however fashion takes time my dear," I joked getting in my car and grabbing my shades from my bag and putting them on. More to emphasize the joke than anything, the clouds were already starting to cover the sun.

I waved goodbye as she reversed full speed out of the parking space and gunned it towards the exit. I rumbled through my stations and settled on the oldies. I bobbed my head and sang along as I let Dion and the Belmonts take me all the way home.

I pulled into the driveway and parked my car outside the garage. Dad was at the door to welcome me.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy Thank you!" I squealed jumping in his arms. I touched his face with both hands _showing_ him that I missed him and loved him.

"I missed you too Nessie and I are glad that you liked it. How was your first day of senior year." he asked thoughtfully.

_It was like I always say…_

_Purgatory "_Purgatory," I mentally said in unison with him.

I giggled and headed over to the piano. I sat down and started playing Moonlight Sonata.

"Your playing is improving Nessie," he sat next to me giving me an accommodation. "Tell me more about your day."

_Asima is back this year. It was nice to see her I haven't seen her all summer. I missed her terribly. I was hoping that I could spend the night with her after the football game next Friday. Her parents are away again, and I'm sure that she is lonely in that big house of hers. _

"You can always invite her here sweetheart, you know that your friends are always welcome."

_I would but, she's not much for crowds and attention. She's the exact opposite of me but I think that's what makes us perfect friends. I have never met a person that would rather stay at home reading the weekend away as opposed to getting dressed up and going out on the town with a group of girls. _

He laughed shaking his head at my reference, "I know some one _exactly_ like that," he laughed deep in thought. When he gets that light in his topaz eyes I can tell that he is thinking about Mom.

I let him have his moment while I continued playing, shifting the song into Fur Elise. I let my mind wander absently more on Asima. She was honestly the _perfect_ friend for someone like me. She is always kind and content. Sure she could use a wardrobe other than her basic t-shirts and jeans, but I'm sure my aunts would love to help me with that.

I can't let myself get too involved in her everyday life. It will be harder to separate when the time comes for me to leave. I knew that all of the time and energy, heart and soul, mind and matter, I placed into our friendship it would be a waste. We would have to leave eventually. She would eventually die even if I found a way to have her accept my never aging.

Asima seemed trustworthy enough to keep my secret. Maybe I could find a way to be life long friends. Maybe just maybe she didn't have to die.

I stopped playing. I got so deep in thought I forgot that my father could hear my thoughts. I looked up and surely enough he was staring at me with mixed emotions. His perfect eyebrows furrowed with concern.

I needed a moment alone. I just needed a second to recover my thoughts without looking at his judgmental expression.

"I need to" was all I managed to get out before I darted upstairs as fast as my legs could carry me. I shut my door and sat at my vanity.

Of course that was stupid. I knew that I couldn't introduce another person to our way of living. My family takes human life so seriously that they completely refrain from human blood. My vegetarian family wouldn't dare hurt another human.

_Get yourself together Nessie. Don't be so selfish, Asima has a right to a full healthy life just like every other human being on this earth. _

There was a knock at my door. I already knew who it was.

_Dad I am ok. I am sorry it was just a simple mental slip. I would never jeopardize my family's existence for something so selfish and foolish. I'm sorry ok. _

I rushed as much of my explanation as possible before he responded. "Nessie, it's alright. Your mother and I would just like to talk to you."

_Mom too! Oh my goodness Daddy you told Mom! She's going to pull me out of school and I'll be doomed to the house forever. _

"Don't be melodramatic sweet heart we just want to talk. We're coming in now." he didn't give me any say in the matter. I knew he would come in.

I sighed checking my eyes to make sure that I wasn't tearing. I turned my chair to my already waiting parents sitting on my bed. My dads look was more composed. My moms face more easy to read. I could spot the panic and concern on her face a mile away even without the inhuman sight.

"I want to apologize," I started trying to break he silence, "I don't want you both to feel like I don't take our… way of life seriously… I would never…"

"We know Reneesme," my mom walked over to me and reassured. She sat on the end of my seat and wrapped me in her strong marble embrace. "I know it takes time to adjust to being a part of the world without getting too attached to the people in it. I'm still struggling through it myself with Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Renee"

It only took a minute to feel better. If I didn't know better I would swear that Uncle Jasper was behind it, but my parents always had that affect on me.

"So I'm not getting pulled out of school?" I asked guiltily.

They both laughed. "Not unless you want to Nessie." Dad replied kissing my forehead. I took some deep breaths and decided that it was best for me to take a nap and try to forget the day. I would do my homework later. Then I would call Asima and check on her. I really didn't like her so alone.

Daddy reading my thoughts pulled back the covers on my bed I crawled under the open space as mom pulled off my shoes. She pulled the covers over me and both kissed me on the forehead. I was asleep before they even left the room. There was one thing I knew for certain; it was going to be a _long _year.


	2. Chapter 2 Introductions

Chapter 2- The Introductions

The first week of school went without incident. My parents were still slightly on edge about my "mental slip". When they told the rest of my family they were also worried. I went home directly after school everyday knowing that they thought the more time I spent with her bigger the chance that I would tell our family secret grew. I wasn't planning on telling her but treaded cautiously to ease their minds just the same.

Now that school was the only time that I could see her, I was more than happy to be in Hanover High. When I say her it was like everything was back to normal, I wish I could say the same about the atmosphere in the house. I walked to my regular table at lunch; Asima was already sitting waiting all smiles. I had brought my own lunch today, the stuff at school was no were near edible enough to stomach.

"Hey you," Asima glowed, "how were the hiking trip?"

I just shrugged. I didn't want to lie but I couldn't tell her the truth either. "Tenser than I would have thought possible. My family was worrying excessively so I didn't get to do much.

She nodded her head "Are you ok?" She seemed concerned. I only nodded answering her question. She understood immediately. "Well I am here if you want to talk about it." She didn't press more than that.

She was picking through her tray with her spork, eventually giving up and pushed it away. She pulled a candy bar out of her bag and started munching.

She spent the remainder of lunch talking hopefully about our upcoming weekend adventure. I knew it would feel good to get away from the tension at my house, but I also knew that the chances of me being allowed to go were getting slimmer by the second.

"So how long until your parents come back?" I asked her breaking our short silence in-between conversations.

"From the looks of things it won't be until winter break," she sighed at the thought.

"_Winter break?_" I asked wide eyed in disbelief. That was over two months away. I couldn't imagine both of my parents being gone two days let alone two months.

"It's really no big deal, I'm use to it," she just shrugged. She really seemed unaffected by it. I felt really bad. I couldn't imagine what parents could ever bare to be separated from there child for months at a time. We said our goodbyes and we were heading towards our separate locations.

I beat everyone else home except for Emmett. I walked into the house and threw my bag on the chair by the door.

"Hey Emmett!" I called upstairs as I plopped down on the sofa. I clicked the remote surfing through the channels trying to find something to watch. I felt a wisp of wind, and turned to see Emmett on the couch next to me.

"Hey kid. How was school?" He seemed excited to see me. That made me feel good. I ran over the points of my day stopping when it got to me and Asima's plans for this weekend.

"So do you think that they'll let me go?" I asked him with hopeful eyes.

"You are capable of keeping a secret. I don't see a problem with it, but I know how Edward can be. It doesn't look good to be honest." he frowned.

"Well what if they went with me. I can't cancel on Asima. I'm the only one she spends time with. Emmett you like football right? You would go with me right? I've been really good, I haven't told her anything. Please?" I pleaded.

"I'll talk to your dad about it." It sounded like he was trying to not get my hopes up too high.

I went upstairs to work on my homework for the week, to give Emmett a chance to talk to my parents. From the mumbles I could hear downstairs it wasn't going to good on my side.

There was a knock on my door. "Can I come in?" It was my mom.

"Of course mommy, don't be silly. Come in." I smiled at her as she walked in.

She walked in carefully and sat on my bed. "I want to talk to you about your plans with your friend this weekend," she hesitated waiting on a response from me. I just nodded for her to continue.

"When your father felt like there was any hint of danger, he would never leave me unguarded. I couldn't even hang out with my best friend at the time because Edward considered him a danger to me." she smiled at the past memory.

"Momma Jacob is harmless, and Asima isn't a werewolf she's a girl. I'm not facing an attack. If I were going to tell her our secret, even by accident it would have happened already. I can be trusted." I interrupted wondering how anyone could ever view Asima as other wise.

She just smiled ignoring my interruption and continued, "I felt the same way. I knew that no harm would ever come to me when I was around him." the smile left her face as she continued "I eventually found ways around my twenty-four hour guard and snuck to spend time with him. I realize now that that was very dangerous. I could have gotten myself hurt in the process. I didn't, but all the same, it was wrong. Eventually Edward and I came to a compromise that involved every one being happy."

I waited in silence.

"I am telling you this because you are a lot like me in certain ways. If something bothered you enough you would find a way to change it. So I am going to compromise straight away. That way you won't run away or do some of the other things crazy teenagers do." she laughed a weak laugh, "You can go to the game, but your dad and I will meet you there. We need to meet her, Edward is an impeccable judge of character, so when he's at ease, everything will be easier. We will join you at Ramunto's after and if you would like she can spend the night here."

I smiled at my mom. "Ill take it." I grinned with no arguments. "I love you mommy," I sighed as she rubbed the side of my face.

It felt like the tension in the house was finally going down. I felt better when I knew I found out Emmett and Alice were going to meet us at the game too. I was excited that Asima was going to meet my family. Once they saw how great of a person she was they wouldn't hesitate to let me spend time with her away from them as well.

I talked to Asima about our slight change in plans. She didn't seem to mind at all. I could tell that she was dying for an outing just as bad as I was.

When Friday finally got here we were practically jumping with excitement. I followed her to her place so that she could change and drop off her car. As I drove down College Street pass the country club I took in all of my surroundings. Most of the kids in our school lived in neighborhoods somewhat like this and their attitudes showed it.

Asima was always humble and kind. We pulled into the driveway on Hilton Field Lane. I could never get use to how the grand three-story white house stood out amongst it's neighbors. Asima got out of her car and raced up to the door to unlock it.

"Let's hurry," she said holding the door open for me to come in; she hung her jacket up in the closet next to the door. "Can I get u something? Juice, tea, water?" she offered.

"No I'm ok," I was still looking around too occupied to even consider her offer. Never anything out of place, the chandelier in the foyer reflected the light like the sun off of my family's skin. It was almost hypnotizing.

"Stop gaping like that, you've been here a hundred times." she reminded laughing, heading towards the stairs.

"Its really _big_," Big was an understatement. I followed her up to her room. upstairs to her room. I sensed her room was set for a colonial feel with rose colored settees and the giant oak bed with ivory canopy.

"Ah it's just the standard twelve thousand square foot home," she joked. "Just give me a second to get dressed and we can leave." I sat on the seat in her window. Looking outside I could see a swimming pool and _two_ tennis courts.

"Ok I'm ready, what do you think." She held out her hand and spinning in slow motion. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a Hannover red sweat shirt.

"You look fine," I told her as I walked over to join her. She grabbed a brush off of her nightstand and walked over to the full length mirror on her closet door. She brushed through her hip length curly black hair and put her hair in a perfect pony tail.

"Now I look fine," she laughed to her self. Let's go. I followed her out of the front door. She didn't even bother to lock it as she headed to my car. "How fast have u gone in her?" she asked referring to my car.

"Seventy-five," I said sadly. I unlocked the doors and she got in. "I wish there as a place we could really open her up. We should do that." I waited for her to respond. I looked over at her as I was looping around her drive way. "Are you ok?"

Her expression mirrored one of panic and uncertainty. She sat very tensed with her hands in fists in her lap. She took a deep breath in with her nose and grew tenser. She stared out the window but didn't seem to be staring at anything. "Asima are you ok?" I asked trying to look at her face and at the road at the same time. She finally exhaled the breath and looked at me like we were just at the lunch table.

"Yes I'm fine. I just a little nauseous. Think the food at lunch didn't agree with me," she smiled.

She seemed all smiles, "I told you that the food at lunch wasn't real food." I joked.

"So who picked out the car?" she asked looking out the window again.

"It's from all of them, but Edward has a love for speed and Alice loved it for the sleek design" I looked at her face still unreadable. "I love this car. Alice and I took it to Concord the other day for another mini shopping trip. She made it up to one-twenty before she decided to slow it down."

I flipped on the radio and connected my MP3 player to it. I handed it off to Asima to choose a play list for us to listen to. She stopped at Muse and sat back in her seat. We talked, laughed and sang along all the way to the stadium.

We took our seats on the senior side of the home stadium and waited for the game to start. She froze in mid laugh when she caught sight of my family. Emmett and Alice were wearing Hanover High sweaters and scarves while my dad wore just regular khakis and sweater with a leather coat. My mom was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a black sweater.

"Oh that's my family," I stated laughing when I turned to see what had her attention. She did one deeper inhale and her smile returned.

"Sorry, nerves I guess. Never met them before." she took another deep breath. It didn't surprise me that she was having trouble with coherent thoughts when they were around. A lot of people have that first reaction when they see them, their beauty is other worldly.

Alice skipped over to just first. While Emmet and my parents made their way slowly through the bleachers.

"Hi, I'm Alice. It's nice to meet you Asima," she sang in a high soprano melody. She did a quick wave from left to right.

I looked over at Asima's expression. She smiled and did a slight wave back. "Hi Alice, I heard a lot about you. Ness says that you are a professional when it comes to shopping and makeovers."

Alice's laughed with her as she sat down. "Well it's a gift."

"I might need you to take me shopping someday." Asima laughed along.

I let out a sigh of relief. I could tell that Alice really liked her. So I had no fears once the rest of them came over to meet her. She talked with Emmett about the new team members this year, who was good who was bad, and she talked to Alice about clothes and Alice's favorite stores and suggestions for her upcoming wardrobe changes.

My mom loved her. They talked about books and my moms major at Dartmouth. The only one that seemed a little taken aback was Daddy. He asked her questions about her life, parents, and her feelings on living with parents so far away.

"Well I know that my Dad has an important job, and I know that my mom doesn't like to be separated from him. I'm pretty much old enough to take car of myself anyway. Plus I hate the constant moving around. So, I guess you can say it's a compromise I can live with." she smiled at him.

_Dad, what's with the 3__rd__ degree? She's already nervous._ He just smiled and shook his head and didn't respond. The game was over before all of the talking back and forth stopped.

We followed them out of the stadium and headed towards their car. I waved to a couple of the other students that acknowledged me as we walked. "Are you up for Ramunto's? I asked her as the talk died down again.

She looked around at my family and smiled. "I don't think that I should really eat anything until I'm not feeling so queasy from the cafeteria food." Well that made sense. The last thing I wanted was for her to get sicker.

"Oh ok, well I can take you home then, I can meet you guys at home after I drop her off," I suggested turning my attention to them.

"No, no, I'm ok. Spend time with your family. I can get a ride from Phillip, he lives on Rope Ferry. I'm sure it will be no problem."

"Are you sure?" Alice asked disappointed. I was sure she wanted to talk more about clothes and shopping.

"Yeah I'm sure, it's ok," she smiled turning her body back towards the stadium. "I need to go run and catch up with Phillip if I am going to get that ride. It was nice meeting all of you." She waved to them again. "Alice, you can get my number from Ness, call me when you take another trip to Concord."

"Will do," Alice headed towards my dads Volvo. "Nice meeting you to" She waved a final time and got into the car.

I watched Asima head back into the stadium before I jumped into my car. I was glad that everyone liked her. It would make things easier when it was time for us to hang out again.

We decided to skip over Ramunto's since no one in my family ate pizza anyway. I followed behind my dad's car trying to figure out my dad's line of questioning towards Asima. That was the first thing I was going to talk to him about when I got into the house.

I got out of the car and walked into the house. Everyone was already in the living room asking me how the game was. Alice already filled them in on how delightful Asima was.

"She's really sweet. I like her a lot. Her skin is flawless, she could use a makeover in the wardrobe department but she's letting me take her shopping." she burst with excitement.

"She knows a lot about sports too, and apparently she's a chess whiz, you'd like her Jazz" Emmett added.

"I like her. I think she's good for Renesmee, she seems to be more humble and well rounded then the rest of the snooty kids at her school," Mom agreed with Emmett.

"_Edward_ of course could have been a little nicer." Alice added.

Everyone looked over at my dad. I have never really seen him take so much interest in another person's personal life that wasn't related to him. Up until this moment he sat perfectly still in silence on the ottoman.

"Why were you asking her questions like that daddy?" I asked him confused.

"I know why," my mom interjected before he could answer. He turned his focus on her like he was giving her the floor. "At least I think I do." she continued feeling uneasy, "I have only known Edward to ask pressing questions like that to one other person. Me. This probably means that he can't hear her thoughts."

Carlisle glanced at dad still remaining still on the ottoman. "Is that true Edward, you can't read her thoughts?"

"Not a single one Carlisle," he answered completely unmoved by the fact.

"Fascinating," Carlisle paced back and forth mentally turning over the reasons in his head.

"I don't understand. Is that a bad thing? I mean, you couldn't read mom's thoughts and everything was fine with that." I couldn't understand why that would be a problem to anyone let alone him.

"Your mom was a magnet for danger and trouble," he half teased. "It just catches me off guard. I like to understand the minds of the people that affect my family." he explained more.

"Oh Edward, it's not like she _knows_ she's keeping you out. What are you going to tell her? 'I need you to push your shield outside of your head so that I can read your mind.' Be reasonable Edward" Alice argued. "She's a level headed girl and I think that Nessie couldn't have picked a better friend if the Gods hand made her one themselves."

Jasper looked as if he was waiting for the right time to say something and finally decided to take the opening. "Maybe if I go on the next outing I can get a better assessment of her feelings and if there is a further need to worry we can then, but I see no need in keeping her from Nessie if she's done nothing wrong."

"I like that," Esme included.

Rosalie just looked indifferent flipping through magazines. "How much trouble can one human girl cause with eight vampires?" She shrugged; she immediately paused after rethinking what she said. Then she started laughing, and one by one everyone joined in.

Asima wasn't at school on Monday. I felt bad. I guess her being sick must have been more serious than I thought. I sat at my regular table alone and flipped through a magazine while I drank lemonade.

"Hey Ness, by yourself today?" I didn't have to look up to see who was talking.

"Yea Asima's out sick." I answered not even looking up from my magazine.

Before I could give Phillip the hint that I wasn't really looking for company he was already taking a seat. "Yea, she told me she didn't feel good when I was taking her home on Friday. I thought it was a crock so she wouldn't have to go to Ramunto's with me."

"Ahh," I let out trying to respond just enough to not be rude but I wasn't giving him fuel for his conversation either.

"Yea, so we decided to just head to her house and hang out there. You know with the no parents and all" he laughed to himself nervously, like he had an inside joke in his head.

So this was the reason he came over. He was trying to make me feel jealous for turning him down for Ramunto's? I already knew that he was taking her home and if she invited him in at all it was to not be rude. I doubt he even stepped through the front door though. Time to cut the rumor now at the source.

"Oh yea, Asima did tell me that you were taking her home. I don't recall her saying much else about you after she got home. That's odd. I wonder why she didn't tell me you were hanging at her place?" I didn't really call Asima after I got home. I also knew he wasn't there to know that any way.

"Well it wasn't for very long." he amended quickly.

I let out a low laugh to myself, "I am definitely going to call her today, and she's going to have to spill everything. I mean _Phillip Chase_. That's huge."

"I'm not trying to upset you." He apologized detecting my sarcasm. "I just wanted you help. I've been trying to get to know her but she's shunning all of my advances."

I had gotten it wrong. He was trying to date Asima, and from me he wanted inside information. I suddenly felt sorry for him, but not enough to help him. "Look, if Asima is turning you down maybe you should stop the cocky, jerky, jock persona."

"But that's not me." He argued quietly.

"We'll that's how you appear. Either way I can't help you." I dismissed looking back into my book.

He didn't say anything. Just got up and walked back to his table. Chelsea was watching us from her table, even thought she was half way across the cafeteria I could tell that the scowl on her face was only for me.

The rest of my day dragged on so slow. I even fell asleep in Calculus only to be awoken by a very irritated Mrs. Copeland.

I was so glad when my day was over; I was heading towards my car when I got a call.

"Hey Asima, I was just on my way to your house. I got my bag all packed to spend the night."

"That's cool how long until you get here?" she sounded anxious.

I started to answer her but the beep from call waiting interrupted me. "Could you hold on a second I'm getting a call from my house."

"Sure" she seemed preoccupied with something in the background.

"Hey dad what's up?" I threw my bag in the passenger seat and started the car.

"Honey, I'm sorry about having to cancel your plans tonight but you need to come straight home." Cancel my plans?

"What? Why?" this wasn't fair. I deserved this and I wasn't about to give it up for some crazy 'I can't read her thoughts,' safety excuse.

"I will explain when you get here. Just come straight home. Alice has had a vision. A vampire is coming to Hanover tonight." Oh crap. Now I knew I wasn't going to be able to leave the house. "Asima can come over here if you wish but you need to be in our sights at all times." He was concerned.

"Ok well let me click over and tell her about the change in plans. I'm on my way home now." I hesitated on clicking back over because I didn't know what I was going to say.

"Hey Asima, sorry that was Carlisle. There's something going on at my house and I need to stay there tonight." I apologized.

"Oh ok," she didn't sound that disappointed. Like she had a backup plan.

"They said you can stay at my house if you want. I would love o have you there." I added in hopes that shed say yes.

"No, that's ok. I got a load of cleaning and chores I have to do here any way. I'll call you tomorrow."

We exchanged our quick goodbyes and I continued towards my house. Great, a vampire in Hanover.


	3. Chapter 3 Mystery

Chapter 3- Mystery

I got out of my car and rushed into the house. It was a good thing that our closest neighbors were four miles away because I dashed way too fast to fast for people to not notice that I wasn't normal.

"What did Alice see," I asked Carlisle.

"There is going to be a vampire passing through Hanover tonight." His face seemed composed and worry free as he spoke.

"Are they after us?" I asked thinking about the stories Emmett and Jasper use to tell me about the troubles they ran into when other vampires came in the area.

"No, no Nessie, everything is fine. They aren't interested in us at all. He just passing through, feeding and heading farther south.' Alice said sounding completely aloof.

"Feeding?" I looked frantically around. No one seemed bothered by what Alice said.

"Not everyone lives like us Nessie," Jasper reminded me.

"I'm not happy about them feeding either but we need can't get involved. They aren't a danger to our family." Carlisle added.

I simply nodded. I knew we couldn't save every human out there. It just bothered me that it was so close to home.

Esme seemed to feel my distress, "Alice dear, do you know where exactly our visitor will be hunting?"

She concentrated for a moment in silence before shaking her head, "he hasn't decided yet."

"Will you tell me when he decides please Alice?" I asked hopeful.

She looked once at my parents almost asking for permission. My mom nodded and she continued, "I'll tell you when he decides. Until it won't do you and good to worry about it. Will Asima be joining us tonight?' she asked with bright eyes.

"I don't think so." I shook my head.

"Well there is still next weekend." She said with a smile on her face. "Edward, Bella, Jasper, and Emmett will be going as well, but it won't interfere with our shopping." She smugly smiled.

I paced in my room back and forth waiting for a word from Alice on where he would be hunting. Hopefully it wouldn't be in a place where I knew the people. Snooty and simpleminded or not they didn't deserve to die.

It was after midnight and I was still pacing back and forth in my room. I was heading to Alice's room to ask for an update but stopped myself and changed direction. I didn't want to annoy her with my unnecessary anxiety, I felt a little hungry so I decided to go make something to eat instead.

I couldn't go hunt so I was stuck settling for rare cooked steaks and baked potatoes. The only problem was my body digested the food a lot faster than my regular diet so I was forced to eat more often. I couldn't wait for my growth spurt to stop so I could set a regular diet.

"What are you up to?" Emmett leaned against the door was watching me pull the things out of the fridge to cook.

"Just cooking something to eat, would you like some?" I teased offering him the raw steak.

"No thanks kid," he grimaced tuning his nose up at the raw meat.

"Yea I know it's bad. I'm the one that has to eat it." I quickly seasoned it with spices to try to cover the smell of dead cow.

"I feel bad for you, I truly do," he sympathized as he sat at the island across from me.

"Bad enough to let me hunt?" I asked smiling and continuing to work. I was waiting for him to laugh as well but his body just got rigid. "Relax Emmett, joke."

"Sorry your stuck eating the human food," he looked like he really felt bad.

"Its not a big deal, I don't mind eating human food if it gives you all peace of mind." I was only half lying. Sure most human food was horrible, but I could stomach the steak and potatoes, and junk food. Snack cakes and candy were good I could eat those all day.

He talked to me while I ate. Mostly about football, I added thoughts in-between mouthfuls making suggestions on which teams he should lean his bets towards. I washed my dishes as the conversation changed to upcoming movies. He suggested that we see a movie when we all got together in Concord.

"Speaking of Concord, Alice didn't mention Rosalie going. Why is that?"

"You know Rosalie, she doesn't like interacting with humans more that necessary. She thinks it complicates things," he explained. " I was the same way before your mom came along. She was ¾" He was cut off by a low hiss from upstairs. As soon as I recognized it to be Daddy I didn't press him to finish. I knew that that conversation was over.

"It's ok Emmett," I laughed as he frowned looking upstairs. I heard faint whispers from upstairs in Carlisle's study. My hearing couldn't make out the words exactly, I stopped laughing and concentrated harder, but to no avail.

"Sounds like our visitor has made a hunting choice." He informed.

"Oh where, " I tried to seem uninterested, but I could tell I wasn't fooling him.

He grinned, definitely didn't fool him " He's over by Occom Pond. Don't worry its over fifteen miles from here, he's heading in the opposite direction anyway."

"Occom Pond?" I gasped. Asima lives on the other side of that pond, and she was at home alone, no parents.

"Yeah, you'll be back to regular routine after tonight." he said hoping I would be pleased.

I got off of the stool nodding. I knew I couldn't think about anything. I just had to hope that my lack of thought would give me a second or two advantage to get to my car.

I immediately turned and dashed full speed towards the front door. Dad was in front of it before I could even reach for the knob. I blinked once and Alice was beside him in the same second.

I sighed still not moving. _Asima lives on the other side of that pond. _I told him not even bothering to say it aloud.

"I gathered that much when you were in the kitchen. Your lack of thought didn't help. I _know_ you Nessie. I knew what your reaction would be even before you headed towards the door." he explained calmly. I sighed again and Mom was downstairs next to him.

" She has a strong scent too, maybe not as powerful as Mom's was but still strong. Well what if it's _her_ scent he decides on Dad? Then what?" I questioned irritated finally plopping on the couch.

"Nessie, even if you were able to get there you could very easily get killed yourself." Alice added.

"Call her," my mom suggested, " he hasn't found a target yet. You could persuade her to come here. She'd be safe here,"

The phone went straight to voicemail the four times I tried. "She isn't answering."

"Well you aren't going anywhere Nessie. You couldn't protect her if you wanted to," he added.

He was right on that point. I wasn't as strong as the rest of my family, but the toughest people in my world were Daddy and Emmett. "But you can," I desperately suggested, "You can go to her house and make sure she's ok. You don't even have to go to her place. Just make sure she's alive and he isn't stalking in the darkness."

He seemed to think it over for a brief moment and nodded. "If I do this will you stay here, and put an end to your worrying."

"Yes, oh please," I added for extra emphasis.

He let out a sigh and turned his attention to Alice. "Ok where exactly is he going to be. I want to try to avoid his path if necessary."

Alice was still staring into space, "He'll be on the west side of the pond, you'll need to come at her house from the east."

"Hilton, the white colonial house on the corner with blue shutters is hers. You can't miss it." I added to help.

"Ok it looks like it will be easy enough. Emmett, do you feel up for a run?"

"No running," Alice interjected, "There is an event at the country club. You don't want to expose yourself, take the Volvo." Emmett was already out of the door heading towards the car when dad stopped to kiss my mother.

"Take Bella with you. You'll need her shield if you do cross paths with him. He's gifted, Jane gifted," she added grimly.

I shuddered as I remembered the stories I was told about Jane being able to cause unbearable pain with a glance. I suddenly felt scared for their safety. I didn't want them to be in danger either.

"He wasn't going to without me anyway Alice," mom informed her " I trust the rest of you will take care of Renesmee until we return."

"Of course Bella, there's no danger here." Alice reassured. "I'll call if something changes."

They were out of the door , I watched them reverse full speed out of the drive way and flash down the road towards the highway.

"Do you see anything Alice?" Esme asked for the third time in the past ten minutes.

She concentrated harder rubbing her temples, "No, not yet Esme. There aren't any decisions."

"Maybe you should get some rest Nessie," Rosalie suggested as I fought back a yawn. It was after two am and it was a school night, but I knew I couldn't sleep until I knew that my family and friends were safe and out of harms way.

"I couldn't sleep right now if I wanted too," I paced back and forth and felt a calm cover my panic. I took a deep breath and sat on the couch. Then a wave of sleepiness covered every ounce of my body.

"Jasper…no…please," I fought to get out. He nodded as my regular calm feelings came back.

"Oh!" Alice gasped and Jasper was at her side.

"What do you see Alice?" Carlisle pressed.

"Fire," she responded with uneasiness, "and smoke. Across the river on the Vermont line. It's a vampire burning," she confirmed.

"Do you know who?" Esme asked with fright.

"I cant tell, they're already burning, but by the looks of the smoke it's definitely a vampire. Call Edward and tell them to get back _now_," Carlisle was already dialing and mumbling fast whispers in the phone. "Renesmee try calling Asima again." she suggested seeing my disappointed expression.

I exhaled hoping that Asima was safe. I dial her number and she picked up on the second rang. "Hey Asima, how are you?" I blurted into the phone.

"I'm doing well, sorry I missed your call earlier I am just getting in. My dad was in the Boston office for a meeting so I met them there and had dinner and stayed with them until they had to catch a flight back to LA."

I nodded, "oh, ok." There I was putting my family in danger worried about her and she was in a completely different state altogether. "I'm glad you got to spend time with your parents." I added.

"Thanks me too," there was a two second pause before she continued, "is something wrong?"

"Oh no, sorry to call so late. I just wanted to see if you could bring your notes for Physics tomorrow. My binder fell into the sink today and ruined everything, so I have no notes to study for the test this week," I lied, pretty well considering it was on a whim.

"Oh ok, well I'll bring them tomorrow for you. See you then , night." she forced through her yawn.

"Night, thanks again." I hung up directing my attention back to Alice and Carlisle.

"What's going on?" I whispered sitting down next to Rosalie laying my head in her lap.

"Carlisle spoke with Edward. They apparently got to Occom and saw the smoke too. They went straight there to investigate. It was the visitor, some one ripped him to pieces and burned him in the field. They stayed long enough to make sure it was finished and to put out the fire to not cause any problems. Emmett wanted to track who did it, but they are heading back." She still seemed distressed.

"Then what's wrong?" I asked picking up the mood she was in.

"If the vampire was already burning when they got there they didn't do it, so who did?" she asked herself. I just yawned, I didn't really care who did it. My family and people I know are safe. I was halfway asleep when they came through the door.

"Who was it? Did u pick up a scent?" Jasper asked daddy.

"No, nothing, there were a lot of human scents, animals, but nothing vampire other than the one burning." he was just as curious as the rest of them.

"Shape shifter?" Carlisle suggested.

"No, didn't smell dog, but it's possible." Emmett answered.

"Whoever it was must have swam down the river because there is no possible scent to follow." My mom added, she didn't seem as bothered by it as others.

"Alice you didn't see who it was?" Daddy pressed.

"No, I didn't just the fire. That's all, I could see." she seemed annoyed, but I couldn't tell if it was from the lack of sight or being asked the same question over and over.

"Well I don't think we should worry about whatever it is," Carlisle interrupted, "Alice will see if there is a problem involving us and then we will worry."

"Whatever it was had no problem with his special abilities Carlisle." Jasper disagreed.

"I don't see any danger Jasper," Alice sided with Carlisle.

I didn't hear anymore of the conversation, my eyes held open just long enough to know everyone I cared about was safe, I took it as a service that deserved an accommodation not all the panic and fear.

I awoke in my bed the next morning, I tried to remember going upstairs and getting dressed in my pajamas after Emmett and my parents got back last night but I couldn't. The last thing that I remember was falling asleep in Rosalie's lap. I went to my bathroom to get showered and ready for school.

"Alice," I called in my normal voice as I walked out of the bathroom in my bathrobe towards my large walk in closet. I walked into the closet and started browsing through the pre coordinated ensembles.

I didn't hear her enter my room but I could feel her presence, "Hey what do you think of this blue one?" I asked not even bothering to look away from the long rack.

"I think you should wear the green sweater with the denim today," She suggested.

I nodded and started getting dressed as she sat on my bed Indian-style rubbing her temples.

"What wrong?" I asked her coming out of the closet fully dressed.

"Just a headache, I've been trying to see more about our mystery hunter last night. Nothing at all, it's like they are invisible. I even tried looking _around_ them like I do you. Nothing." She seemed embittered due to her inability to see.

"Why are you still looking?" I asked her. "I don't think we should be worried about it. Its not like they are a threat to us."

"To be on the safe side I suppose," she seemed unsure herself. "Edward worries when I can't see things."

"Well don't hurt yourself," I half joked.

"I won't." She took a second to look me over, "You look perfect."

I blushed at the compliment, "Thanks."

I hugged her goodbye and ran downstairs to say goodbye everyone else before I headed to school.


	4. Chapter 4 Daylight

Chapter 4- Daylight

I was so happy when Friday came, school was becoming more and more unbearable as the weeks went by. This shopping trip and movie in Concord would really do me some good on Saturday.

Alice, Asima and I would be going to Concord in the morning to start our shopping trip. Emmett, Jasper and my parents would join us there at noon to watch a movie and head to Contoocook to spend the rest of the evening at Skyfair.

"Hey do you mind if I drive to Concord in the morning?" Asima asked as we walked towards the parking lot after school.

"I don't mind, I don't care if we walk as long as I get out of Hanover." I laughed.

"Thanks, my dads car has been sitting in the garage forever and I want to drive it. The three of us will sit more comfortable in his SUV than either of our two-door cars." She looked around the parking lot as she explained her reasoning.

"Do you want Alice and I to meet you at your house in the morning of would you like to pick us up? It doesn't matter either way." I told her as I unlocked my car door and threw my bag on the passenger seat.

She unlocked her car with her remote as she thought it over. "I can pick you up. You live in Lebanon right?"

"Yep right off of Poverty Lane. It's right off of eighty-nine you can't miss it." I pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down the address. "You can put it in your GPS just incase you can't find it. I'll see you at eight." I told her handing her the slip of paper and getting into my car.

"Ok see you then."

By the time I woke up Saturday morning everyone was already gone except for Alice. Carlisle and Esme were working, and everyone else was hunting and would be back in a few hours. Since Alice was going shopping with me she didn't mind skipping out on this trip. She had already hunted earlier in the week anyway. Her eyes were as bright honey as they were when she first came back from her trip.

I was just finishing my hair when Asima pulled into the drive way. Alice let her in and entertained her while I finished attending to my human needs. When I got downstairs they were laughing and talking like they were old friends.

"Hey Ness," she said getting up off of the couch heading towards the door. "Here you were making a big deal out of my house and you live here." she teased and complimented.

Her clothes were unlike her normal school attire. She wore a pair of black leggings with a pink off the shoulder jersey knit dress. "You look different," I acknowledged, "I was starting to think all you owned were blue jeans and t-shirts."

"Well I couldn't let Alice think I was a completely hopeless case." she teased back.

"No one is a hopeless case after shopping with me." she laughed grabbing her purse. "Lets go."

We walked out into the front yard and got into her fathers silver Infiniti FX35. It was another cloudy New Hampshire day, not that you could even tell it was daytime once we got inside the SUV. We reversed out of the driveway talking about what music we should listen to. We settled on a play list in Alice's MP3 player and headed towards a morning of clothes and shoes.

We went to every store in Capitol Shopping Center and had half of Steeplegate Mall before noon. We were in the Coach store when we got a call from my dad saying they were in the parking lot.

"Well we better go pay for these and head to meet them in the food court." Alice said disappointed that she got interrupted prematurely from her shopping. She walked to the front with her arms full of shoe boxes and grabbing purses she liked on her way.

"So tell me about Jasper, I haven't him yet." she looked at me as we followed Alice with our items to purchase.

"He's pretty much like the rest of my family. He loves happy people so he'll think your pretty cool. Nothing to worry about all of my family adores you I'm sure Jasper will too." I could tell she was starting to feel nervous again.

"I don't think that Edward likes me too much," she disagreed with my comment.

I could tell by the brief pause in Alice's conversation that she was listening. Even though it went unnoticed by Asima I continued. "It's not that he doesn't like you. He just hasn't gotten a chance to know you fully yet. It will take him a little while to warm up to you, but he will I promise."

"I just hope that getting to know Jasper will be as easy as Emmett and the rest of you," she hoped.

"Don't be silly Asima," Alice said turning around with her bags. "Jasper will like you just as much as we all do."

We finished paying for our things and headed towards the food court with our hands full of bags.

"Hey," Emmett's voice shot across the food court directed at us. We headed towards them as they met us half way.

"I see you went overboard again Alice," Dad joked eyeing the bags in our hands. Alice rolled her eyes and otherwise ignored his comment and walked over to Jasper.

"Jasper this is Asima , Asima, Jasper" she introduced them.

"Nice to meet you," Jasper tipped his head down once.

She took a quick breath removing her nervous knots and greeted him. "Nice to meet you too Jasper."

We decided to take Asima's car to the movies so we could all ride together. We left my dad's in the parking lot of the mall for the time being. There wasn't a moment of silence in the car on the way to the theater.

I knew that Jasper had taken a liking to Asima, just as we all did. Him and Emmett kept most of the conversation going with Asima as we drove.

"So what do you think?" I quickly and quietly whispered to Jasper while Asima was in a deep in a conversation with Mom and Emmett.

"I like her, she has a real positive energy. I already told Edward I don't feel a single negative feeling from her at all. I mean there was the nerves when I first talked to her but that's normal." He confirmed.

_I told you, _I thought to my father as we approached the ticket counter. I looked at him, he just smirked holding my Moms hand in silence.

"I trust your judgment, I'm sorry I made your friend feel like I didn't like her." he apologized as we walked into our theater.

It felt good to know that everyone liked her. I was sure that Esme and Carlisle would have no problem with her .either. I was even sure if Rosalie got over her problems with not liking to associate with humans more than needed she would adore her as well.

We all sat in a line across the middle row of the theater, no one flinched or squirmed as we sat through the slasher film even though the audiences reaction around us said we should be afraid we weren't. I looked at my family's faces as the sat in silence. Emmett and Jasper seemed to find it amusing, Alice seemed more interested in her new shoes. Her head was looking down at them the whole time. Dad looked uninterested and mom looked like the movie was in another language and she was having a hard time following. I looked at Asima on the other side of me, she was staring wide eyed at the screen in silence. She didn't scream when the others screamed but she was enthralled all the same.

The movie was in its last five minutes when Asima nudged me. "Hey I'll be right back. Too much soda." she said in a low whisper.

I nodded as she got up and ducked out of the theater.

"Where is she going?" Alice whispered at me as she walked out.

"Restroom," I answered. I was shushed by some one behind me but didn't turn to see who.

The movie came to an end and Asima wasn't back from the bathroom yet. When we walked out of the theater, I decided we would wait by the bathroom and I would go in and check on her.

I was about to go into the bathroom when I heard Emmett curse. I turned to look at him and they were all staring at the door of the theater completely stiff.

"What is it?" I asked turning my head in the direction of the front door to see what they were upset about. When I saw my mouth popped open. The cloudy New Hampshire day was completely gone. The sun was shining brightly over the parking lot outside.

"Alice," Daddy snarled over in a low breath.

"I'm sorry Edward," she sounded panicked "I've been spending so much time trying to focus on the hunter that I didn't check the weather."

I looked at the clothing my family was wearing. Short sleeves, halter tops, and tank tops exposed there perfect skin. Even if they ran to Asima's car they would be exposed. I shook my head trying to shake away the sun with it. I ran over in my head different ideas to keep them from out of the sun's exposure.

"What if we drive up to the door and u guys get in?" I suggested.

Alice shook her head, "Wont work. It isn't covered enough. The people outside the theater will see us."

"We can watch another movie, it will be five by then." Emmett suggested.

Alice shook her head again looking off into space, "No the sun won't be gone until near seven."

"Well we need to come up with something. Asima is bound to be out of the bathroom any second." Mom added fuel to the panic.

Everyone look at Alice waiting for some plan that would work. "I don't know," she shrieked frustrated with herself. "Everything I choose draws attention to ourselves."

"I'm going in to check on Asima and try to stall while you all think of something." hopefully it will work.

I walked into the girls bathroom and looked around. "Asima" I called looking for familiar shoes under the stalls. I called her name again and no answer. She wasn't in the bathroom. _Great._

"She's not in there," I told them walking out. "She must have gone back into the theater looking for us. I'll check there." I turned to head back into the theater but Alice grabbed my arm turning me around. Asima was at the front door walking back in. She was carrying her large pink purse walking towards us.

"Are you all ready to go?" She asked smiling.

"Not quiet yet. I have to go to the restroom," I broadcasted hoping to give my family a little more time.

She stared at me with a confused look and smiled again. She glanced at the door and back at my family and smiled again. "Oh ok." She turned directing her attention to Alice and started reaching in her bag.

"Alice you look really pretty in green. I have something for you." Alice had a blank confused look on her face as she took the hooded jacket out of Asima's hand.

She began taking similar jackets out of her bag handing them to the rest of my family.

"Sorry Emmett. I didn't have a jacket that would fit you loose enough but I did get this hooded sweatshirt," she apologized tossing him the red hooded sweatshirt. No one breathed or moved, but Asima didn't notice. She just continued talking. "Alice and Bella, you're jackets are barely loose enough for the hood to cover your faces but I also have these," She handed them two big pairs of sunglasses still not responding.

She finally noticed all of their eyes full of query. Alice was the first to speak. "Asima, how did you¾" Asima quickly interrupted her.

"Alice, now is not the time. I will answer every question you have later, right now I am more worried about getting you all into my car without attracting attention the yourselves." she said in a low fast voice, but looked at us like she knew we all heard her.

"Please, put them on." she pleaded directing her attention to Edward.

He nodded "Em, Jazz, lets hurry." They went into the bathroom quietly, my dad never taking his eyes off of her.

When the door to the bathroom closed she directed her attention to the rest of us, "Alice, Bella you need to go put yours on. I'm going to go get the car and drive it as close to the door as I can. It shouldn't be a problem as long as you keep your head down and your hands in your pockets."

Mom nodded and finally spoke, "I don't know how you know, but thank you." she said ducking into the bathroom.

She pulled her keys out of her bag and headed towards the door, she got half way to the door before she turned around "Are you coming?" she asked me with a smile.

I nodded and followed. I had a thousand questions in my mind, just as I opened my mouth to ask one she stopped me.

"I know you have a lot of questions. I promise I will answer them, but right now we need to help your family." She unlocked the doors and we jumped in. She drove through the maze of cars that were dropping off at the theater.

"I need you to jump in the back and open the door so they can hop in." she instructed.

As we pulled up they were waiting by the door. I opened the door and the light from the outside poured in. I got back into the front just as they piled in quickly.

No one spoke until we got out of the parking lot and onto the main road.

Asima decided to break the silence, "You don't have to try and read my thoughts Edward. I'm willing to answer any question you want to know." She smiled still unbothered by the atmosphere of the car. I heard his jaw drop with and audible pop. He snapped it shut quickly and it made another pop.

"You seem to know a lot more than you should, would you care to explain?" his voice sounded calm yet threatening , like he wasn't giving her an option. I felt his eyes on my, wondering how much I told her.

Just when I started to defend myself," Ness, never told me anything, don't be upset with her. And as far as questions go, _which_ one?" she asked coolly, "Everyone in this car is _screaming_ questions at me. All at the same time, it's hard to pick where to start."

"You know what we are?" Emmett asked, he seemed like he was over the shock and was more curious now.

"Yes I'm aware that you are all vampires," she didn't take her eyes off of the road. "except you," she said glancing at me. " You're half." The questions seemed to flow a little easier when she said that she knew everything.

"How long have you known?" I asked still in disbelief.

"I've known what you were since I met you last year. And as far as the rest of you. I suspected for about as long, but it wasn't confirmed until the day I met you, at the football game."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Mom asked from the back.

"Well…" she paused trying to think of a way to explain her answer. "it wasn't really an appropriate setting to bring it up. What was I suppose to say 'Hi Bella nice to meet you, I know you're a vampire'? You all really make an effort to keep your anonymity, and I wasn't planning on saying anything. You wouldn't even know today if I wasn't worried about you all turning into walking disco balls."

She pulled up next to my dad's Volvo, no one moved. "Did you want to get your car?" she asked him confused.

She pulled into the space and turned off the car. "You don't trust me enough to leave anyone in your family alone with me. Yet they can't all fit in your car and you have more questions. Looks like you have quite a dilemma," she turned her body to look at him.

"Please stop doing that," he asked, his voice was shaking, my dad looked livid.

"It's annoying isn't it?" Emmett teased, completely over the intensity of the situation. Asima giggled. She looked at my father's face and her smile left.

"I wont broadcast your mind anymore Edward." she promised

"Edward," Alice stopped whatever he was about to say. She was staring straight ahead into empty space, she was having a vision. "She wont hurt us, I see us all at home we'll all ride together, Carlisle will want to meet her. He can drive you to get your car afterwards. That's about _all_ I can tell you," she added glancing towards Asima with curious eyes. "I can only see us, when I try to add Asima we blur."

She ignored the ending statement, even though every looked at her anxiously. "Ok that works, I suppose." Asima didn't seem unaware of Alice's gifts as well. She cranked up the car and pulled out of the spot.

"You aren't afraid." Jasper stated. He knew what she was feeling, when she didn't respond he continued. "You have been surrounded by vampires all day long and there was no sign of distress, anxiety, nothing remotely close to fear. Most people, if they knew what we were would have shied away, but you didn't."

"No, I'm not scared. I know what you all are physically capable of doing but you won't. Even though it is harder for _some of you_," she glanced in the rearview mirror at my dad. He had his fists balled in his lap every bone in his body seemed to be stiff.

"You know about Nessie?" Alice asked confused.

"Yes I know she's half vampire, half human." Asima clarified. "I've known since I met her."

"You didn't say anything, not even the slightest hint," I was still confused.

"Again there wasn't an easy way to approach that one either. I felt like it would be, easier for you if I let you think I didn't know."

"So when we were at the game, and we were suppose to hang out after at Ramunto's and you bailed to go with that Phillip guy it was because you were afraid to be alone with us." Emmett asked, I could tell he felt offended.

She hesitated and then smiled, " I'm sorry if I came off as rude or that I didn't want to spend time with you all. It was just, by then I already knew who you all were. I immediately liked all of you, which says a lot trust me. I have come across a _lot_ of vampires in my life time and I have never met one that I liked let alone five, well six if you count Ness. I know that regular human food isn't appetizing for you, so I figured if I got out of it you wouldn't feel obligated to sit through being uncomfortable for no reason."

"So you didn't go to dinner with us not because you were afraid, but because you didn't want to inconvenience vampires?" Dad asked in disbelief.

"Sounds like someone we use to know about seven years ago." Alice tried to break the ice looking at my mom, Emmett and my mom both chuckled slightly along with Alice. Mom's was more forced, I could tell that she was worried about my dad.

"We aren't the first vampires you've met? How many have you come across?" Mom asked after her laugh.

"Bella, that's part of the story I want to save for when Carlisle and the rest of your family are with us. It's a very long story and I'm sure that he wouldn't want to miss a part of it." She just nodded and held Dad's hand.

"Thank you for helping us Asima," Jasper said with real sincerity.

"You're welcome Jasper." Her smile was still on her face.

"_Why_ did you help us?" Dad asked full of accusation.

"I told you your dad didn't like me Ness," she joked ignoring his venom.

I looked at her wide eyed._ She knows you're my father too?_

"I figured it out when I met him, you look a lot like him. You look like Bella too of course, I assume that she gave birth to you while she was still human and was changed after?" She asked me. I looked at her confused. No one was able to put together this connection. However that wasn't the more pressing question I wanted to know.

Is there _another_ way to make half vampires?" I asked her.

She used the rearview mirror to look around at my family's expressions. I could tell that she thought I was joking with my question. When all of our interested eyes met hers in the mirror she let out a sigh and answered, "Yes there is another way to become a half vampire, another long story, I will explain it in detail when we get to your house."

The tension in the car seemed to get thicker as the we drove. I looked out the window briefly, I recognized land marks. We were about five minutes away from our home.

Asima's eyes constantly darted from the road to the rearview mirror, looking at my family.

She frowned, "I apologize Jasper. I know that the atmosphere must be very difficult for you right now."

He nodded but didn't respond. I looked over the faces in the car. Alice seemed confused yet calm, I knew she didn't like it when she didn't know what was coming. Emmett seemed bored. Jasper seemed to be concentrating on Alice. My mom looked like she was just in deep thought, but my dad looked livid. His body was so rigid, teeth clenched, hands balled up into fists and looking at the drivers seat like he wanted to rip it up and throw it out of the car with Asima attached. He usually held his composure better around me, this was the first time in my life that I was ever actually scared of my father.

His head shot to me, no doubt because of my thoughts and took a deep breath.

_We're here now dad, relax you'll get the answers ok?_

He nodded once as we pulled into the drive.


	5. Chapter 5 Secrets

Chapter 5- Secrets

"Carlisle is in his study," Alice said as we all got out of the car. She closed her door, "Carlisle, we need to speak with you, meet us downstairs please." She requested using the same low tone she did when speaking to us.

We piled out of the car silently. Alice and my mom walked into the house first. I felt the need to protect Asima from the mental daggers my father was throwing, it took a lot of courage for her to know what my family was and still treat them like friends. Not to mention the gratitude I felt for her helping my family. I linked my arm with Asima's like we often did and started to escort her in the house, she took two steps and she stopped.

"I don't think that's the best idea right now," Asima whispered she glanced back at my father and Emmett as she gently unlinked our arms.

Emmett didn't seemed to be bothered by me linking arms with Asima, but was still posed as if it were a threatening situation, to support my father no doubt. Jasper stood in front of us tense as well.

"Oh _come on_ guys really?" I looked at all of them shocked by their actions, "Is this _really _necessary? She's not on trial, she's here because she _wants_ to be. She's a one hundred and twenty pound teenager, hardly a threat for one of you let alone three. Relax." I looked at Asima ashamed for their actions. She just seemed amused at my tantrum.

"It's ok Ness, please, walk ahead of us. You're father feels its necessary, we'll do this his way," she motioned her had for me to walk ahead.

I glanced behind me one more time, _Carlisle won't approve of you treating her like a prisoner._ I threatened as I walked up the driveway towards the house. I opened the door and Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Alice and my mom sat in the living room.

Everyone but my mom and Alice had a confused look on their face. The rest heard the tension and my fit outside but didn't know why. Apparently Alice and Bella wanted to wait for every one to explain what happened.

"Hi Carlisle," I smiled at him as I hugged Esme.

Carlisle smiled weakly, befuddlement shown on his face. "Nessie," he greeted, "What's going on?" he asked me looking for answers.

I had no idea where to start, "Well, Asima is here, outside with the rest of them." He glanced at the door even more confused. "Well _all_ need to talk. Where do you want us to go?" This seemed like one of those "dining room" talks. It was where he liked to do conversations that were more _heated_ than others.

He automatically caught the look in my eyes, "Ah," he sighed with more of a revelation than hesitation. "I think that the dining room should do" He headed that way, we dutifully followed into the dining room. He sat at the head of the table and Esme sat on his right side. Rosalie sat on his left still impatiently confused. Mom sat next to her. Alice hesitated and walked on the right side next to Esme. I stood at the door. I wanted to see where everyone else sat, when Asima sat down, wherever she sat I wanted to sit next to her.

"Edward wont let you do that." Alice interrupted my thoughts, apparently she saw my plan not happening so I sat down next to Mom defeated.

"She can come in Edward, you're over reacting" Alice sighed impatiently. I was happy someone else thought that this was an over reaction.

They filed into the dining room and it almost felt like she was going to trial. Jasper entered first, his expression was solemn. I knew he too didn't think it was necessary but it also conflicted against his need to protect Alice no matter how small the risk. Exposure was a risk I new that, but I knew that Asima wasn't, he sat next to Alice.

Asima entered slowly, she seem mildly calm. I looked at her panicked _I'm sorry that you have to go through this_. I thought as hard as I could hoping she could hear me like I knew my father could. She gave me a light smile and winked as she sat down at the foot of the table facing Carlisle. I wanted to go sit next to her but before I could Emmett and Dad sat in the two empty chairs beside her.

Everyone sat quietly for a moment before Asima broke the silence, "Hi Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, I'm Asima. I wish that we could have met under a less … taut situation."

Carlisle nodded politely, "I wish the same, but we must make do with what we are dealt, I assumed something happened in Concord today." He wanted to get to the reason we were assembled, which was understandable. Asima just nodded and smiled. He looked at Alice and continued. "Alice why don't you start by telling me what led to whatever happened while you were in Concord."

She looked towards the front of the table and started her story, "Well, I went shopping with Asima and Renesmee this morning. Edward, Bella and Emmett and Jasper joined us in the afternoon for a movie. We watched the movie, but towards the end Asima left to the rest room. We walked out of the theater when the movie ended and we were going to go check on her when we noticed that the outside wasn't cloudy anymore."

Carlisle and Esme gasped and looked at Asima for her reaction. Rosalie was staring daggers into Alice mentally trying to will her to shut up and not continue. She ignore Rosalie and continued, "We were all very anxious to find a plan that would keep us out of the sun and from being noticed, but we were on a time limit because we just knew that Asima would be out of the bathroom ready to go within the next minute or so." She glanced at Asima again and tried to fight back the smile that was creeping up in the corners of her mouth.

"Then Asima comes through the front door of the theater and asked us if we were ready to leave. We still didn't have anything to tell her, so Nessie babbled out a quick lie to try to buy us more time, and Asima looked towards the door and back at us and immediately started reaching in her bag giving us hooded sweat shirts and jackets." Alice stopped her story looking at Rosalie.

Rosalie's hands clenched into tight fists and darted her eyes at Asima. Carlisle put her hand on her tight fists and she relaxed. "Continue Alice" Esme asked her to press on.

"Well, turns out she knew that we were….vampires. She's known what Nessie is, since she met her. We aren't at risk of her exposing us, but I knew you would want to meet her just the same. She seems to know more about our kind than we do well as far as Nessie goes at least."

Carlisle looked at her, he was in deep thought, analyzing how to proceed, "First I would like to thank you for helping my family today, and keeping our family's…," he seemed to not want to speak the word vampire aloud, "secret."

Asima just nodded and looked at the family.

"I do need to know all that you know and _how_ you know. For the sake of protecting my family, I'm sure you understand." he was very composed and polite. I let out a deep breath relieved that Carlisle was the one that was talking to her and not my father.

"I understand, feel free to ask anything you need to know, I will answer every question you have with one hundred percent honesty."

"Thank you for that." He did a brief pause and decided on the first question. "You knew about Nessie when you first met her, how did you know?"

She took a deep breath, almost hoping that this wouldn't be the first question. "There were several points that I noticed when I met her. First, her heart beats three times the speed of a normal persons. When she goes in the sunlight she has a very light shimmer to her skin. It was almost easy after that." She kept her eyes on Carlisle waiting for her next question, but it came from Jasper instead.

"How did you know what we were?" He asked her.

"That too was easy. I have met your… kind before. I recognized Edward's scent when I got into Ness' car. It was familiar but foreign, so I assumed that it was a member of her family."

Everyone stiffened when they realized she said scent. "You aren't human." Carlisle said as a statement even though he meant it as a question.

She glance at me and the glanced back at the table, almost ashamed, "Not…fully, no." I gasped, but she didn't take her gaze up from the table.

"Part-vampire" I whispered in realization linking what she said in the car. Everyone looked at me but I kept my eyes on her waiting for her to answer me.

"Yes," she nodded still not looking up.

"That's impossible, we would have known right away that she was a vampire, she would smell like Nessie." Rosalie objected.

"No," my mom said shaking her head looking towards Dad. "Do you remember when the we fought the newborns in Forks?" She didn't wait for him to respond. "I was worried about Jane and the rest finding the wolves and hurting them and you told me that it was ok because the scent was foreign to them so they wouldn't notice it."

Carlisle seemed to notice where she was heading and picked up, "Yes, we were introduced to the scent of the wolves so we knew the scent, we are vampires so we know any other vampire is a vampire, and Nessie is half but we have been exposed to her enough to pick her out from the rest of the humans."

"You scent is faint. I always thought that it was me rubbing off on you, but it wasn't." Now that I was focused hast the smell of vanilla musk and fresh linen I could detect the hint of sweetness.

"That would mean that you are different from Nessie as well, a different type of vampire hybrid." Jasper finished.

"Yes," she said flatly not looking up.

"Fascinating," I could see Carlisle turning the idea over in his head but needed more information to come to whatever he was thinking so he continued, "There are different ways to create a vampire hybrid?" he asked Asima.

"Only one other that I know of besides Ness's way. I only know of it being done once and the risks that came along with it were higher," she assumed aloud.

"Please tell us the story, Asima" Esme asked.

She hesitated measuring the faces around her. I looked too, everyone looked curious, even Emmett.

She decided it was best to continue. "I was born in Arabia. My father's family ruled a city along the coast of the Gulf of Suez. My mother was from Egypt. She came to try to escape the fighting that was happening in Egypt at the time between Heraclius and the Arabs coming from the east." She looked lost in the memory. A crooked smile on her face, something at the time seemed funny about the memory. "It was the end of what would be called the Byzantine period and the beginning of the Modern Era. I was the youngest of ¾"

She was interrupted by Carlisle, "I'm sorry Asima, but you said the beginning of Egypt's _Modern Era_?"

She smiled and nodded lightly "Yes Carlisle."

"Byzantine period?" He asked again. She just nodded this time. He looked around at the rest of his family. No one seemed bothered by it but my father. He apparently knew the direction Carlisle was heading."

"What's wrong?" I asked Carlisle. Carlisle didn't answer, his face was still a frozen mask of perplexity.

Asima decided to answer for him, "Carlisle is surprised at the time I was born. The Byzantine period ended in 642 AD."

That settled in for everyone and everyone's faces mirrored Carlisle's. Asima was over thirteen hundred years old. I instantly started comparing her to the vampires that I knew of that were over a thousand years old. They were all fragile with translucent skin and film over there eyes. She looked nothing like that. Her rich sepia skin and jade green eyes were just as vibrant as if she were born yesterday.

Carlisle was over the shock and focused his attention back to Asima for her to continue. She let out a small sigh and smiled at the faces she knew were examining her and comparing her just as I was.

"I was the youngest of five, all boys except for me. Azeem was the oldest, followed by Haris, then Nasir, and Hafiz. We had a normal life for a royal family of that time. Azeem was next in line and excited, even amongst the fighting between Arabia and Egypt our city remained untouched. I was about thirteen when the fighting got close enough to start effecting us. There were a lot of diseases and deaths that were unexplainable back then.

My brothers and I grew ill with a very high fever. My father and a few of the members that helped rule at his side moved us into a group of abandoned huts that were used to house travelers and passing soldiers, just out side of our city. We weren't allowed visits from anyone except my father and his court members. We were there for about two days before more teenage citizens showed up. Everyday someone new, everyday we grew hotter. By the time the week ended there were thirty of us in the secluded huts.

After a week my father took us to the dining hall where he explained to us what we were, what our job was. I always thought it was ironic that the names my brothers and I were born with all meant the same thing." she smiled to herself still looking down at the table. "Our names meant '_protector' _and that's what my siblings, and the twenty-five other burning faces became." She paused for a second trying to figure out how to explain the next part.

"Carlisle? How familiar are you and your family with _transfigurations_?" Every one looked at Carlisle. Her eyes raised from the table and locked on him.

"We have ran into only _one_ case. A group of them, they turned into wolves."

"So you are familiar enough to know what I…what _we_ became?" She seemed to want to continue her story.

I looked around the table again before I directed my attention back to Asima, everyone's face was intrigued, even my dad seem to loosen his anger.

"We spent another two weeks away from our families, learning how to transform ourselves. Azeem was the first one to be able to control it. I remember the first time I saw that ten foot Arabian Leopard, I was terrified, I didn't know if it would hurt, if I could pull myself back together after being ripped apart. I spent three days fighting against the court members, refusing to even try to transfigure into the _beast_ that they wanted me to be.

I finally gave in, the first time I did it, it felt like I was going to be stuck as a leopard. It took me two whole days to be able to change back. Afterwards it got easier, more like breathing.

Everyone changed so much in the three weeks that we stayed in the huts outside the city. The males that came in as mere boys and young adults looked like men. The four young girls in our group, five including myself, were _women_ our bodies were lean and muscular, we were more graceful than any other women we knew, our faces were no longer rounded from adolescence. I was sure no one from the city would even recognize us when we came back.

My father put Azeem in charge of all of us, he fell into leadership easily. Azeem decided to break the twenty nine of us remaining into smaller groups to organize us better. He put Haris in charge of seven, and the same with Nasir and Hafiz, I was to be in charge of the four women. We would train separately learn our individual strengths, and find a way to bring them into all thirty of us.

When my father felt like we were safe enough to return to the city we all returned to our homes, knowing that when there was danger near our burning skin would call us away.

As the war battles got closer to home we were needed more often. We would all transfigure and run the streets of the city at night and the city limits during the day. It was mostly criminals, and Egyptian warriors looking for another place to pillage. Most would see us and retreat immediately, when the city was rumored to be protected by large leopards our skin stopped burning all together because no one ever tried to come.

The battles were over, and Egypt was starting it's Islamic rule. There was going to be a celebration hosted by my father later that week. I remember I had just finished being fitted by a servant, when my skin started burning. I knew that we would need to meet in the dining hall outside of the city immediately. When I got there I found my group. Aini, Kalila, Yarah, and Raha, they were looking for me. I met with my brothers briefly and was informed of six men approaching from the north.

I didn't understand why exactly our skin would burn for six random travelers. Nasir suggested that we just ignore it and all go home. They were travelers, not soldiers and fighters, Hafiz agreed with him. I felt the opposite, that whatever warning our skin gave off shouldn't be ignored no matter how small the threat seemed at the time. This was the first time that my brothers and I ever disagreed on anything and looked to Azeem to give us the final say.

'We will run the city limits twice, if there is no threat we will go home' his word was final.

I took my group outside of the dining hall to undress and transfigure privately away from the men. We changed and I could hear my brothers telling us where to meet. As we all ran the northern limits it was Aini that first spotted the travelers, Nasir and his group were with us. He snarled at the travelers from a distance, thinking that they would retreat when they heard his warnings.

They just came closer, seeming completely unbothered. Even in their tattered clothes and matted hair they were the most beautiful people I have ever seen. We were instructed to not approach until Haris's and Hafiz's groups came with Azeem. We waited, for them to come, when they did Azeem wanted us to warn them not proceed again, so they knew our number. All thirty of us growled into the darkness but they continued on.

Their leader was the first to attack. They were stronger than anything we could ever prepare for, even us. We figured out that ripping the creatures apart was the only thing that would stop them. We managed to disassemble them after a big loss of our group. All that remained were my brothers and I, Kalila and four other people from Haris's group.

We noticed that the limbs we ripped still moved, as if they were trying to put themselves back together. Azeem changed back and immediately started a fire. He began quickly throwing the pieces into the flames. The thick smoke filled the sky in a dark purple haze. We brought the head of the leader back to our father and the court. We needed to know what the creatures were and how to fight them.

My father listened to us retell the tale of defeat, of loss. His reaction wasn't one of despair or dismay but one of chicanery and yearning for the power that these creatures held. My father instructed us to give the head to Zaki. One of the elder men on the court cautioned Zaki to not proceed. He heard of creatures like we encountered farther west. The legends that the village shared with him revealed that their poison was dangerous. That the ones that came in contact with it would become the creatures themselves and crave the blood of people.

My father didn't see the tale as a warning but as helpful information to speed up the process for Zaki. He instructed Zaki to find a way to extract the poison from the creature."

"Wait, vampire venom is dangerous for shape shifters." I said aloud. I was wrapped up into the story so afraid for her safety even though I knew that she was perfectly fine and sitting in front of me.

"Nessie please," Jasper stopped me from my over reaction. "I'm sorry Asima, please continue."

"It's ok Jasper," she smiled at me. "She's right, vampire venom is _very_ dangerous, but Zaki found a way to extract it in less than two days. My father called for the ten of us to meet in the dining hall outside of the city again. He told us that he had a way to make us stronger warriors, so that we may never be defeated again. 'The strength of the Gods' he called it. He told us that it may discomfort us but no more than our first process of transformation.

Azeem was going to be the first one to be exposed to the venom. He never questioned my father or his methods of doing things. The rest of the our warriors, Kalila included laid on the tables as they were told. I chose to stand and watch the process being done to my brother before I decided to do it. Zaki took a small blade and cut my bothers wrist. He barely flinched at the pain. I watched the blood as it flowed onto the floor but he barely seemed to notice. Our fighters took pain a lot different than normal humans so this didn't surprise me.

I could hear the sounds of the others gasp and groan as they got cut as well. Zaki grabbed a small bowl carved of stone and poured the contents of it into his open wound. An aid immediately wrapped the area in flax cloth. I looked at my brother as Zaki quickly walked to the other tables and poured in the same liquid. The hall filled with the most painful screams imaginable. I looked at my father, his face was so composed. Like what was happening to his people…his _sons_, his _protectors_ didn't matter. At that moment I knew that we were expendable to him.

I ran to my father, begging, pleading that they find a way to make it stop. 'The pain is temporary.' he said, 'It will all be over soon, look your brothers wound is already healed.' he told me un raveling the flax cloth. Even in his shaking and screaming I could tell that it was completely new skin. I watched my other brothers also screaming and writhing in pain. 'No' I told him shaking head. I didn't want to be any part of what was happening. I was scared to death. He told me that it was my turn, that it was my responsibility to make myself strong enough to protect the people I care about. I knew that I could protect them the way I was. Without tuning into the monster that the old man forewarned. I shook my head walking for the door of the dining hall, I wasn't expecting it, but my fathers guards grabbed me.

I knew that if I could just, calm myself enough to transfigure that I could get away. I couldn't calm myself enough to transfigure, it took 12 of my fathers guards to hold me down long enough to put the poison in my system. I didn't even feel the cut in my panic to break free. I didn't feel anything until Zaki poured the venom in.

I begged for my father to stop them, but he just looked away. It burned through me like fire. It felt like there were a thousand red hot pokers flowing through my veins, but the hatred I had for my father at that moment wouldn't let me scream. I couldn't let myself give them the … _satisfaction_ of hearing a single scream tear from my lips."

She took a deep breath covering her face. She sat still for a moment. If Jaspers face mirrored Asima's feelings then I knew she was in torment. No one spoke. My mom got out of her chair and walked slowly over to the foot the table where Asima sat. Everyone watched her closely. She looked like she wanted to hug her, to comfort her in some way but she didn't know how, she finally rested her hands on Asima's shoulders and leaned into her ear and whispered really low.

"You don't have to continue Asima. You've explained enough. You can stop." She motioned for Emmett to move down another seat and she sat down next to Asima.

Asima took another deep breath and shook her head. "You are very kind Bella, but no. There is more to this story. I'm willing to continue if you would like me to." She looked around at my family, but no one responded immediately.

"Only if you feel up to it," Carlisle second my mom.

"Let me start again by asking a question. How long does the average transformation process take from human to vampire?" She didn't really direct the question at anyone in particular but Carlisle spoke up.

"Two to three days depending on the person." he said in no more than a whisper. If humans were around no one would even know he spoke.

"The screams in the dining hall lasted for weeks. The fire burned through me for a month. I knew that only because the Aids would come in two times a day, once in the morning and once in the evening. To monitor our progress, to try and cool us with water, herb mixtures anything they could think of to try to calm the pain. I could feel my body changing in the midst of the burn. My already heightened senses were able to reach farther out. To prevent from screaming I focused on things outside that I could hear. My quick shallow breaths were the only things I focused on. I found myself counting the heartbeats of the guards outside. I counted the time in between the scream of my fellow fighters, my family, my friends.

Eventually the screams began to stop. I kept burning so I knew that the ones that had stopped already didn't survive. I could hear them being carried outside of the hall. When this would happen, I would refused to open my eyes in fear that it would be one of my brothers, or Kalila. The burning began to fade one morning, I could hear my heart beat slowing. I knew that I was going to be the next person to be carried out of there. Then the burning stopped, all was quiet as I got off of the table. I ran to the others to see if they too were finished with there process. Hafiz and Haris arose from their tables as well as one other. Azeem, Kalila, and Nasir, and the rest didn't make it.

Out of the ten of us only four survived. The hatred I built up during that time of transformation for my father was too strong for me to even consider staying with my brothers and the rest of my family. I left immediately after wishing my two remaining brothers goodbye. I didn't even say goodbye to my mother. I just left the city and headed west towards Egypt. I grew hungry outside of Cairo. I tried eating the regular foods I loved but nothing made me full enough. I remembered something the old man said about craving people. I refused to eat the people that I was created to protect but the hunger was horrible. I came across a wounded mare in the desert while I was traveling, I…" Asima looked at my father and then at me. "Well you can guess the rest. I found out a year later that my family came across a pair of vampires again. My brothers and the other fighters died.

Our skin is thicker than an average humans but not as strong as a vampires. I guess the best way to describe is… A thick stone shell as opposed to being stone through out like a regular vampire.

I probably would have been dead along time ago if it weren't for my special abilities. They kept me alive, and strong enough to fight, and kill vampires that I have come across."

Everyone grew solid again, I could feel the cool chill of threat creep back into the room.


	6. Chapter 6 Gifts

Chapter 6- Gifts

"Oh come one guys, she's not going to kill us. I don't need a vision to see _that_," Alice said cutting through the tension in the room as she laughed to herself.

Carlisle chuckled at her dramatics before he continued his thought, "I always thought that our venom was poisonous to shape shifters."

Asima smiled at him, "Well it may not seem that way because of how I turned out but the others that didn't make it proves that you are for the majority correct."

He was intrigued, I knew he hadn't had a good puzzle since me, "I wonder what made you four different from the others?" he thought to himself allowed.

"I'm not sure, Azeem was always the strongest and even he didn't make it. It might just be random. I do know that I cant transfigure anymore though. If that helps you. " She didn't seem to notice that everyone else remained silent.

"Interesting," Carlisle pondered for a moment.

Everyone else's minds were still on the idea of her killing vampires I could tell. Jasper looked at her trying to find a patient way to interrupt. "I'm sorry Asima, but did you say that you killed vampires? How many vampires have you come across exactly?"

She let out a sigh as if she didn't want to answer, but had no choice, "One hundred and forty-eight, since I left my family."

Esme let out a small gasp, "You fought our kind _alone_ and were able to kill that many?"

"Please understand Esme, I never sought them out, and vampires were a lot more common in that time, than they are now. Now I run into a vampire every ten or fifteen years and most of them don't even give me a second glance. Some viewed me as prey, others saw me as something different, wanted me to join their covens and just didn't like the rejection. But to answer your question yes, I fought them alone. Like I said, if it weren't for my gifts I would have probably been dead a very long time ago."

"And what are your gifts," Emmett asked speaking for the first time since she began her story.

She paused for a second trying to figure out what was the best way to proceed. Jasper felt a shift in her emotions and spoke, "Your nervous Asima, you have never once been nervous in the presence of us before, and you've answered every question with out a change in your emotions but now you are uncomfortable. Please explain."

She hesitated again, "Well… Jasper. I can feel the tension right now in the room, and I don't want any of you to think that I'm… a danger in anyway to your family. I feel like…one of my answers is bound to be the breaking point so to speak, but I will continue.

As leopards we were always able to use the strengths of others around us to help us fight. I think that when I was introduced to the venom even though I lost the ability to transfigure myself , that part stayed with me, but it, grew stronger somehow and with understanding I was able to _intensify_ the powers, make them stronger. It has kept me alive for over thirteen hundred years."

"What are you saying Asima?" My mom asked.

Asima smiled at her, "I'm saying Bella, that Edward can't read my mind because he can't read_ yours_." She began looking around the room as she spoke. "Edward I can read everyone's mind in this room except Bella's because _you can. _Jasper, I can feel _everything_ you're feeling and everyone else's, I see what Alice see's and can even," she shot a look at me before she finished her statement, "communicate like Ness can if I wanted to."

I heard a growl from the head of the table, I was sure that it was Rosalie but I didn't look to make sure. Asima ignored it and continued, "But it's more than that, I _understand_ how they each work so I am able to intensify them within myself¾"

My mom grabbed Asima's arm, and cut her off. "You can understand my power?" She asked amazed.

"Yes, I can." she said carefully not sure where her thoughts were heading.

"Can you teach me, how to make them stronger?" she asked eager.

Asima smiled and nodded, "Of course I can. If anyone else wants to learn, I can teach all of you." she directed her offer to everyone.

"You _stole_ our gifts" my father growled in a low voice. He was more angry than when she started her story. His fists were balled up on the table, I feared for Asima's safety sitting so close to him.

She didn't seem scared. Like she expected for this to be his reaction. "Edward it's involuntary, it is not something that I can control. I can't turn it on or off anymore than you can. Some of the powers I come in contact with are horrible. But the only thing that I can do is wait for them to fade in a few years. If there is a vampire with a gift in the area my body pulls it as soon as I catch theie scent.

Do you know how annoying the student body at my school is? How hard it is to remain calm and keep angry thoughts out of my mind because if I so much as think them it will send the person buckling over in pure _pain_? It is not always a gift Edward."

Rosalie gasped, "The visitor, you were the one that killed the other vampire." she stated not as a question because she _knew_ the answer.

"What? Oh, yeah he was hunting in my neighborhood when I was outside. Apparently my blood smelled really sweet to him and he couldn't ignore it and stick to his original plan to hunt further south." she said like it was nothing.

"Fascinating," Carlisle pondered to himself. "I wonder…"

No one paid attention to him anymore and focused back on Asima.

"When can you start teaching me," My mom whispered to her.

"We can start as soon as you would like. How far along are you already?" She asked curiously.

"I can push my shield out pretty far, and then bring it in to stretch around individuals. I have also been working on pushing my shield outside of my head, I haven't had much luck with that." She smiled glancing at my father before she glanced back towards Asima and then continued to chatter.

Emmett seemed to be fighting back a smile. I shook my head because if Emmett was smiling I didn't want to know. Dad was still a statue of fury, Jasper started conversing with Alice.

"Do you think that she's dangerous?" Jasper asked Alice's opinion.

"No, not to us, people say that our kind are completely dangerous but our family is proof that there is an exception to that. I think that she could be if she wanted to." She looked off into space. "I don't _see_ any of us being hurt." Jasper nodded. If her visions showed safety then that was enough for him. "Besides I think that I want her to teach me how to amplify my gifts as well."

"Carlisle said that gifts get stronger in time." I added to there conversation. I didn't really like the idea of Alice seeing more than she already could.

"True but that comes from understanding them. So why wait a few decades when Asima can help speed up the process?" she giggled to herself glancing over her. Asima was still deep in conversation with my mom.

Rosalie and Esme were talking about how pretty Asima was. Rosalie's anger seemed to have faded as soon as everyone else's tension fell. Emmett got up and walked to the end of the table to join the conversation with Asima and my Mom. My dad still remained frozen in fury. I decided to go over to him.

"Daddy," he relaxed as I sat next to him. He still didn't respond.

_It's going to be ok you know? This isn't a bad thing. Everyone else is excited about Asima. You should give her a chance._

"You don't understand Nessie," I knew what he was trying to say so I interrupted him with my thoughts.

_Daddy, she isn't dangerous. _I saw his expression about to protest so I quickly amended my thought. _I mean, she can be dangerous, but she obviously has control over what she does. She likes us, even you. She's my friend daddy. Please try, for me. _I pleaded as I drew my face into a pout.

"I can't promise that, but I can promise that I will control myself. I can give you that much."

I let out a sigh, _well that's better than nothing I suppose._

I touched his hand showing him happy thoughts and a slight smile bent at his lips.

Carlisle was still deep in thought turning things over in his head. "I wonder what separates her from us. What separates her from Renesmee? Her genetic make up has to be different from all of ours."

Asima pulled herself from the conversation with Mom to answer his question. "The only thing that I can tell you Carlisle is that I don't produce the venom that the rest of you do. I look the same, I don't get hurt often but when I do healing takes no more than a few hours with no scaring. I've never been seriously injured before so I can't tell you how long that would take.

As far as Ness goes, she's more human than I am. My senses are stronger than hers but not at strong as the rest of you. I've never come across any one like me besides my brothers, believe me I have searched."

Carlisle seemed to want to ask something but didn't know if it would be appropriate. Asima listened to his thoughts and laughed to herself. "Would you like some of my blood Carlisle?" she offered to him.

"If you wouldn't mind. I'm curious to see what makes you different." He seemed eager and apologetic at the same time.

"Of course Carlisle, anything you need." she nodded.

Carlisle seemed to get more excited by the minute. I watched him as he got up and dashed upstairs. He came back seconds later with his black bag. Asima was laughing at a joke from Emmett when he returned.

Asima looked up in almost surprise at his eagerness and couldn't help but to smile, and then she grew more serious as she glanced over to Alice. Alice was staring off into space so I knew that she was having another vision.

"Carlisle," she hesitated getting his attention. "I think that maybe you should wait for another time." Alice warned. She snapped out of her daze and focused on Carlisle. Her back to Rosalie and Esme facing Carlisle and Asima. She shot a very subtle glance at Asima and then back to Carlisle and very quickly mouthed the name 'Esme'. No one noticed but Carlisle and Asima, and of course me and my dad.

He gave a subtle nod, "Forgive me, I let my avidity get the best of me. We can do this another time."

She could see that he wanted to get started right away but knew what would happen if she broke her skin anywhere near Esme. Esme would attack and Asima would have to defend herself and that would not help the already questionable atmosphere. I knew Carlisle would make sure that Esme hunted before the next time Asima was around.

"That's ok Carlisle. It takes some force to break through my skin anyway. How about you give me the vials and I'll fill them and bring them back to you." she smiled at him apologetically.

"That would be wonderful," he relaxed as he handed her the vials.

She put them in her purse before continuing. "I can have them for you tomorrow." she promised. He thanked her and went to put his bag back in his study.

Mom captured Asima's attention again, "So when can you show me what I can do? When can I start learning?" I had never seen my mom with such vigor before.

"If you want I can _assist_ you today, and I can start teaching you first thing tomorrow," she offered.

"Oh please," she grew giddy.

My dad stiffened, but I knew that it would be hard for him to deny my mom anything that brings her this much excitement.

_Be nice daddy, control remember?_ he loosened his muscles and took a breath.

"Would you all like to see a part of Bella's gift?" She asked to my family, they were all just as curious as she was. She looked at Emmett, "Hey Emmett, how would you like to test your strength? No holding back?"

Emmett could never pass up a chance to show off how strong he was. His voice echoed through out the dining room "Lets do this!" Everyone laughed at his excitement, except for my dad.

"Ok, we will need a private space. One where there's no risk of humans seeing you," she thought to herself.

Jasper looked at Emmett "We have a place," he smiled. I knew he was referring to the woods in our back yard, there was a clearing about five miles in that Jasper and Emmett usually wrestled in.

"Lead the way," she said getting up from the table. Mom was practically jumping behind her.

We walked out the back door, and Jasper led the way. "Want a lift kid?" Emmett offered as we walked out, I accepted I wanted to get there just as fast as everyone else I didn't want to miss anything. "Up you go," He said as I climbed on his back. I held on as Emmett and the rest of my family started running west towards the clearing.

I watched Asima as she ran. She was definitely faster than me, It was like watching a leopard run in slow motion, she was so graceful it was almost like she danced all the way there. She kept up with the rest of my family's leisure run effortlessly.

We stopped in the clearing and waited for Asima's instruction.

"Emmett, you wait here until I call for you ok?" Asima instructed as she took my moms hand and ran about fifty yards farther out.

My mom stood still waiting for Asima to tell her what to do. "Ok Bella, I am going to assist you, I am going to need you to concentrate only on what I tell you to do." My mom just nodded staring straight ahead.

She stood beside my mother and twined her fingers in with hers. She took a couple of deep breaths and looked at my mom. "Ok now Bella, I want you to put your shield up. Only around you and me. Bring it in to about a foot around us and hold it there."

She nodded. I couldn't see anything different about the space around them but I knew she did it when Asima congratulated her. "Good job Bella," My mom smiled, and Asima called out to Emmett, "Ok now Emmett attack us, at full speed no holding back."

My family's expressions of intrigue turned to concern as they processed what she was saying. My mom's shield blocked mental attacks, surely she got it wrong, my father was the first to voice it.

"Are you crazy?" he shouted across the clearing even though it wasn't necessary.

"Edward please," My moms voice cut into his fury. "I want to do this, I trust her. It already feels different, come on Emmett attack me."

Emmett didn't seem like he wanted to anymore. "Are you sure about this?"

"Are you scared Emmett?" My mom taunted him. She knew he couldn't resist if she tried to make him seem cowardly.

"Hey I didn't say that. I just don't want to crack you two in half." He laughed at the thought.

Asima sighed and laughed. "Just attack us Emmett. No holding back."

"Ok." He crouched into a deep lean and took off.

No one breathed or took their eyes off of Emmett. My father practically uprooted the tree next to us in fury and anticipation. I looked at my mom's face, even she had a hint of worry in her eyes. But Asima only smiled.

As he reached to grab at Asima and my mom with all the force in his body, he seem to hit something and flew back twenty feet. He landed on his back with a loud thud.

"Amazing," Carlisle broke the silence.

My mom and Asima laughed as Emmett effortlessly flipped himself back up onto his feet. "How did you do that?" My mom asked Asima amazed in-between laughs.

"I just borrowed it from you." she explained.

"I want to try again," Emmett huffed. He didn't like failing when it came to competitions.

"No Emmett," My dad stopped him, I could tell he was amazed by the strength of the shield just as everyone else but he didn't want to test anything when it came to my mom's safety.

"No it's ok Edward," Asima interrupted him. "let's try it a different way. I want to show Bella one more thing before we stop."

Emmett nodded in satisfaction, happy that he would get his second chance.

"Jasper, could you help us with this one?" Asima asked him. He seemed hesitant after seeing what happened with Emmett. Asima felt his unease. "You won't be harmed I promise." He nodded and let go of Alice's hand. Alice didn't seem worried for Jasper's safety like she was my moms.

"Ok head out about twenty yards towards us and stop. It is important that you remain very still." He complied and she turned her attention hack to Mom. "Ok now I want you to wrap an individual shield around Jasper. Keep the main shield with us. Only make his a foot around him. The smaller it is the easier I can control it." She nodded again but I didn't see anything. "Ok Emmett, attack Jasper."

Emmett nodded and lunged back towards Jasper. Jasper stood in place but when Emmet attacked him he was repelled back another twenty feet again landing on his back.

My mom started laughing again as Emmett got up. "Unbelievable," Carlisle muttered to himself. "May I?" He asked Asima as he was walking over to Jasper.

"Sure go ahead." she said keeping her gave on Jasper. "Bella don't take the shield off of Jasper. Carlisle wants a closer look."

"Is that safe?" My mom asked her worried about him.

She nodded. Both of them kept their eyes on Jasper. "You just hold up the shield and I will keep it physical."

"Interesting," Carlisle said staring at Jasper from all angles. I could tell the staring was making Jasper uncomfortable. "you can't see where it begins or stops."

"You can touch it Carlisle." Asima told him. "Jasper you can too if you'd like" Carlisle put his hand up slowly trying to touch Jasper and hesitated. "It wont shock you or anything. Emmett only flew back so far because of the force he hit it with."

Carlisle pushed his palm out but his hand stopped less than a foot from Jasper's face. He touched it in various spots as well as Jasper.

My dad still looked upset but everyone else was thrilled. Each taking turns touching Jasper's shield for themselves. I went to touch it then I heard a whisper from Asima that stopped me.

"Put a shield around Renesmee," My mom nodded and focused on me. Asima had a slight smile on her face.

"Ness why don't you come over here and stand with us." she offered. I nodded and started towards but I bumped into the shield around me. I was only free to walk around in the three foot circle.

"I can't do that if mom still has a shield on me," I groaned. Everyone was turning to see what I was talking about.

"Sure you can," Asima laughed. "Bella keep your shield up on Ness and drop Jasper's."

I could feel my feet rise from the ground, only a half of an inch. I squatted down to touch the ground at my feet. I couldn't feel the leaves or the dirt that I saw under my shoes. I could only feel a smooth cool flat surface.

"Ok now come over Ness," she smiled again. I stood up and tried to walk over to them but I was still being stopped by the shield. I was starting to get frustrated. Asima sensed my frustration and let out a fake sigh of impatience. "Fine I'll do it." Then I felt myself get pulled across the clearing. It wasn't as fast as a vampire running but it took less than five seconds to me to clear the fifty yards to where they were and I was next to them. I felt the ground below me again and I was looking at my mom and Asima.

"What the ¾" I started in bewilderment.

"Language Renesmee," My mom stopped me. "Asima what was that?"

"You can drop the shields Bella. That was just some stuff I learned playing with your shield once I figured out how to make it physical. You'll start learning first thing tomorrow I promise." she seemed tired. I suppose the physical part of the shield is a lot harder than she made it look.

"Thank you Asima." my mom still seemed excited.

"No problem Bella. Carlisle I'll have those vials filled for you first thing tomorrow as well."

"Thank you. I might be at the hospital but if so give them to Alice and she'll put them in my study for me. I look forward to seeing you again."

"It was nice meeting you all too," she directed at my family. "I'll see you all tomorrow." She hugged Alice and my mom before heading up back towards the house to get her car.

"Well that was eventful," Rosalie said with a smile.

"Tomorrow I'm getting a _real_ rematch just me and her no shields." Emmett promised himself as I climbed on his back. We ran the short distance back to the house but by the time we got there Asima and her car were already gone.


	7. Chapter 7 Calls

**Chapter 7- Calls**

**Carlisle threw himself into his study, probably prepping for when Asima came with her vials of blood tomorrow. My mom was beaming with my dad about how excited she was to be learning something new. My father listened to her but I could tell that he wasn't too thrilled about Asima's lessons. Esme and Alice were away on a quick hunt and would be back in a few hours, with my dads Volvo. Jasper and Emmett were out in the clearing still wrestling, and Rosalie was in the garage under the hood of her car. **

**I decided to take advantage of the time that everyone for once was preoccupied things other than me, I called Jacob. I was almost disappointed when Billy said that he wasn't home. He promised to tell him to call me immediately, I was so excited and had so much to tell him I didn't even know how to start. **

**I decided to call Asima and make sure she was at home. **

"**Hey you," she picked up like she was expecting my call. "So, how did I do? Do you think it went well or what?" I knew she was worried about the impression that she left. **

"**You did fine, please, they love you. I am upset with you for not telling me." **

**She didn't seem fooled by my curt tone, "Please Ness, you weren't exactly Ms. Truthful with me either."**

**I couldn't fight with the truth. I hadn't been fully truthful with her either, and worse she **_**knew**_** I was lying when I told half of my lies. "Can I ask you a question, and you answer truthfully?"**

"**Yes, I think our friendship is way past the secrets phase. Since everything is out in the open now." It felt good that she still saw us as friends. I felt that she would feel differently about things now that she didn't have to keep up a façade. **

"**What are the chances of us hanging out and being the same now that my family knows who your are? Would they think I was safer alone with you or in more danger?"**

**There was a long pause on the phone. I thought we got disconnected until she finally spoke, "Well, to be honest Ness, **_**I**_** feel that you are safe with me, and **_**I**_** feel that there should be no reason to change the way things were before." She clearly emphasized the **_**I'**_**s so that I knew that this was how she felt and not my family. **

"**Well I know how **_**you**_** feel but that about my family."**

"**Well….I think that most your family doesn't see me as a threat to your safety, but you can't expect them to ignore it entirely. I am still a hint of a mystery to them, a stranger so to speak. They are going to proceed with caution until the trust builds, which it will." she seemed confident. **

"**I trust you." I told her to reassure that what happened didn't sway that. I understood the reasons for her secrets just as she did mine. **

"**Well I'm grateful for that but all the same they need to get to know me as well. They would want to know me even if I were normal. The trust factor is more crucial now." her tone changed to emphasize her point. **

"**Did you really kill that many vampires?" I asked in eagerness. I couldn't imagine someone killing one vampire let alone as many as she did. My family has always seemed to me as such an unstoppable force I couldn't fathom it. My mind went to the others, Zafrina and her coven, the Irish, our extended family in Denali, I couldn't picture it. **

"**I am tougher than you think you know?" there was a chuckle in her voice, she seemed to find my disbelief amusing. **

"**I'm glad to know that me fearing for your safety is funny." I cut into the phone. **

"**Don't get salty Ness, it was funny."**

"**No it wasn't. I thought you were a normal seventeen year old girl with glass bones and paper skin compared to **_**me**_**, let alone my family, and my dad looking at you like he wants to snap your head off and I know I'm not strong enough to stop him if he decided to do it, what's funny about that?"**

**Her giggle stopped, "Ah… your father. I have to admit, his thoughts weren't that far from it. He just doesn't know that to make of me yet. It upsets him more that the rest of your family has taken a liking to me so easily. It makes it harder to protect you." **

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Well think about it Ness. If you want to spend time with me the rest of your family wouldn't give it a second thought, so in him keeping you away he will be viewed as the… the unreasonable one, I guess you could say. Now don't get me wrong he is willing to play that role if that's what it takes to keep you safe, but it makes things a lot harder."**

**I felt happy to know that my family would support me spending time with her, "So what are we doing next weekend?" I asked her excitedly. **

**She let out another laugh, "Oh no, **_**we**_** are doing nothing. Your father doesn't want you around me unless it is in his sight."**

**I frowned at the thought. We couldn't have fun, with him mentally throwing daggers at her all weekend, especially knowing that she can hear them. "But you just said that my family would agree without giving it a second thought." **

"**I said that the **_**rest**_** of your family wouldn't oppose. Oh no Ness, we are doing this his way. I will see you tomorrow when I go help your mother. I will see you in school every day the same as always."**

"**Who's side are you on?" I protested. **

"**No one's. If you go against Edward to spend time with me, even if your family does get him to allow it who do you think he is going to be upset at?" She didn't pause for me to answer. "Me. Edward will come around. It will take time, but he will. Please Ness, don't make it harder for him to accept me by trying to rebel against him **_**because**_** of me."**

"**Fine. No weekend plans. I sighed in defeat. **

"**I will try to come by on the weekends as long as I don't feel like I am intruding. Bella is extremely gifted, I really want to work with her."**

"**How did you do all of that stuff?" My mind jumping back to gliding across the clearing. **

"**It wasn't just me, it was your mom too. I can only do what she can do. She just doesn't know **_**how**_** to yet."**

**I thought about my mother being able to make her shields physical and doing what Asima could do with it. "Well one thing is for sure. She wants to learn." I heard the familiar beep of my call waiting in my ear. I looked down at the phone and say that it was Jacob. "Hey Asima, I have another call. I have to go ok? Ill see you in the morning."**

"**Ok bye," she said. After she hung up I switched the line over. **

"**Hey Jacob!" I practically yelled into the phone. **

"**Hey Nessie, how are things out east?" He seemed just as excited to hear me as I was to hear him. **

"**Oh you wouldn't believe the day I have had today." I plopped onto the bed because I knew that he would want the whole story and I wanted to be comfortable when I told it. **

"**Tell me about it." knew it. **

"**Well…" I didn't know how to begin. "Do you remember me telling you about my friend Asima?" **

"**Go on," He obviously couldn't tell where the conversation was going. **

"**Well she spent the day with my family today…" I don't know why I paused, like he wouldn't believe me. I mean it wasn't like he wasn't just as unbelievable as anyone else in my family but I couldn't form the right words. **

"**What did she smell too good or something?" He joked. I didn't respond right away, still trying to find the words. He took my silence for the worse. "Oh! Nessie I'm so sorry about your friend!" **

"**No no no Jacob, that didn't happen." I quickly told him before he went too far into panic. **

"**Oh," I could hear the relief in his voice. "Well what happened then?" **

"**Well I found out Asima is like you. Well was like you thirteen-hundred years ago before she got vampire venom in her blood. Now she has powers and everything." I just blurted it all out, but as soon as it all came out I was wishing that I could find a way to turn back time and find a more delicate way to say it. His silence didn't seem to extinguish that regret. "Hello?"**

" **So you are saying that your friend Asima is a werewolf?" he asked in disbelief. **

"**No she was a leopard, but this was over thirteen-hundred years ago****¾"**

**He cut me off. "Wait wait, you're losing me her Nessie, start from the beginning tell me everything not just the final snippet."**

**I took a deep breath and explained to him everything that happened, starting with the movies. He didn't interrupt me except for the occasional 'go on' and 'and then what'. He listened harder as I told him about her abilities and what she did for us in the clearing and how she was to be back tomorrow to start teaching my mom. **

"**So Bella isn't scared of Asima?" he asked me.**

"**No she's excited, even if she were physically able to sleep tonight I don't think she would sleep a wink."**

"**Well that sounds like Bella, she's always taken monsters pretty good. What about Edward, does he approve?"**

"**Everyone else really likes her." I said trying to change it to not be about him.**

**He knew what I was doing, "But Edward doesn't?"**

**I sighed, "No, he doesn't." **

"**He shouldn't, it sounds dangerous. I don't think he needs to let you out of his sight." Jacob said approvingly. **

"**Oh Jacob, not you too." I groaned propping myself up on the pillow beside me. **

"**I'm just saying Nessie, she's obviously good at lying, and she needs to monitored, especially around you. You don't know everything she is capable of."**

"**Yes I do, and she wouldn't hurt me," I huffed into the phone. **

"**Just promise me that you will stay close to your family when she's around." **

**I sighed I couldn't be upset at his concern no matter how unnecessary it was. "You don't have to worry about that. My dad will always be close by when Asima is around no matter how crazy it is. She's killed vampires before, if she wanted to kill me she would have. She killed the one that came last¾" I cut myself off and rolled my eyes. Bringing things out delicately was never a strength of mine. **

**I had to say hello four times to get Jacob to respond to my slip.**

"**I'm coming to New Hampshire." was all he said through what was probably clenched teeth. **

"**Jacob no, everything's fine I really¾" **

"**What do you mean everything is fine? Your best friend is a thirteen-hundred year old vampire, wereleopard with who knows what powers and other vampires are roaming through the streets!" he yelled into the phone. **

"**It was **_**one **_**vampire." I clarified, "She can't change into a leopard anymore, and I don't think 'wereleopard' is even a term." I stated calmly in my same tone waiting for his flash of anger to pass. I knew it wasn't at me so I didn't take it personally. Even though he had never raised his voice with me before. What was it with the men in my life and their inability to control their tempers when it came to Asima? **

"**Oh well that changes **_**everything**_**." He said sarcastically. I could tell his flash of anger was calming. **

"**Look the way I see it, **_**you**_** are a shape shifter and **_**you**_** would never hurt me. My family is made up of **_**vampires**_** and **_**they**_** would never hurt me. So Asima is a little of both, and she's a little older than me," I heard him grumble something when I said the word 'little' but I ignored it and continued. "it doesn't bother me, she's still my friend. And the other vampire thing is over. Everyone is safe."**

**He seemed relieved at the safety statement but the rest didn't change, "I'm still coming. I will be there by Monday."**

**As much as I wanted to see Jacob before the three month period was up I didn't want him to come. The sooner he came the longer it would be for his next visit and he had his pack to look after. "No Jacob, you have the pack to worry about and Billy and everything else. Stay in Forks, if something happens I will tell you but right now there is no need."**

"**Sure like you told me about the other vampire," he protested. **

"**Look, I promise to tell you everything from now on. I will call you everyday with and update if it will make you feel better,"**

**I could tell that he knew he had a job to do in Forks, "Everyday Nessie. Promise." **

"**I promise." I sighed in relief, I didn't know that he would react that way.**

**I continued to ask him about the other members of his pack and if he's talked to Grandpa Charlie. I made a mental note to call him within the next day or so. I hadn't seen him since we left Forks. **

**We talked for another two hours about the random trivial things like we always did before I heard a howl in the back ground. "Uh Nessie," he started**

"**I know you have to go. Say hello to everyone for me will you?" I tried to sound upbeat. **

"**I'll talk to you tomorrow," he promised sensing my hesitation. **

**We said our 'I love you' and 'goodbyes' and hung up. Just as I plugged my phone into the charger there was a knock at my door. **

"**Come in?" I told whoever it was. It was Mom. **

"**Hey mom , what's going on?" I asked her as she leaned in the door way instead of coming all the way in. She always did that when she wanted to talk about something.**

"**I wanted to talk to you about you dad." I let out a sigh thinking of his behavior. "I know that he was very rude today but you know your father. He has his reasons. Even if they seem crazy to everyone else."**

"**I know, but still. It's really embarrassing."**

"**I know honey, but I have to ask you to please have someone in the family with you when you see Asima anywhere that isn't in school." I started to open my mouth to protest but she quickly finished the rest of her statement. "I know that you trust Asima, and to be honest I do too. But for your father's peace of mind. Please. For me? I'm not saying that you can't spend time with her or be friends with her, but please?"**

**I knew that Asima wasn't going to have it any other way even if I did disagree with it, "Fine. Asima doesn't want it that way either." I told her looking defeated.**

"**Is she worried she'll hurt you?" my mom asked confused. **

"**No she just thinks that it would be easier for Daddy if he doesn't have to play the role of the bad guy. She said 'don't make it harder for him to accept me by trying to rebel against him **_**because**_** of me'" I mimicked her voice poorly. **

"**Asima is very smart." my mom sighed sitting down on the bed. **

"**Yeah I guess you're bound to pick up something in thirteen-hundred years," I said sarcastically still not liking that everyone was siding with my dad. The sarcasm was eclipsed by a small yawn.**

"**Get some sleep," my mom said as she rose from the bed gracefully walking towards the door. "Asima will be here early, and you will need your rest if you want to watch. Goodnight Renesmee."**

**I crawled into bed and pulled up the covers, "Good night everyone." I called out in a half yawn. I know that they could hear me. I tried not to think about my dad and Jacob's reaction as I closed my eyes. Asima would be here tomorrow and eventually they would have to accept that she's my friend. I didn't even put on my "Easy Listening" play list, I was asleep before I even could think to grab for it. **


	8. Chapter 8 Training

_Chapter 8- Training_

_I was awake earlier than normal today. I hurried into the bathroom to get ready, I didn't want to miss anything when Asima showed up. I couldn't have timed it any better if I were Alice, as soon as I finished dressing and headed downstairs I heard the sound of Asima's Mercedes pulling into the driveway. I ran outside at my_ limited inhuman speed to greet her. 

"Hey girlie," she greeted as she got out of the car.

"Are you ready to start? Mom's excited she's in the front room." We walked regular speed up to the front door. 

"Yes, Bella is very talented, I am just as excited as she is." We walked through the front door and just as I thought most of my family was in the front room. 

"Hey Asima," Emmett greeted, sitting on the floor at Rosalie's feet as she flipped through channels. 

"Hey Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Bella, Esme." She said smiling at everyone. "Where are Carlisle and Edward?"

"In Carlisle's study," Alice answered walking over to touch Asima's hair. She was wearing it differently than normal. It was straightened, now that it was no longer curly it extended past her hips, stopping an inch or two above the back of her knees. I never noticed how long it was until now. "Very nice," Alice complimented as she ran her fingers gently through it. 

"Thanks Alice." She smiled sheepishly tucking a part of her bang behind her ear. 

"Are you ready to start Asima?" My mom asked antsy.

"Yes, as soon as I take these vials up to Carlisle we can get started. We have to go to the clearing. I wouldn't want to damage any part of your home."

"Well I guess I will lead you up." I said locking arms with her and guiding her upstairs. 

We walked upstairs to the third floor and I lead her down the long hall to where Carlisle and my dad were. 

"Carlisle, may we come in." I asked quietly not even knocking. 

He opened the door instantly with a look that was a mix of eagerness and curiosity. "Hello Asima." He motioned for her to come in. 

She started walking through the door, "Hello Carlisle, I brought those vials you wanted." She looked around at the bookshelves surrounding all three walls. The main wall facing east was only a large window. "Quite the collection you have here." She took the four vials of her blood out of her purse and handed them to him. 

"Thank you," he took them from her and set them onto his desk. "I've had some time to build the collection."

She looked over to the north facing wall. There was a table there set up to look more like a mini research lab. One you would see in a university classroom. My dad sat at the table looking into a large volume of text, flipping quickly through the pages.

"Hello Edward," Asima greeted with the same enthusiasm she greeted everyone else with. 

"Asima." It came out no more than a snip. 

_Be nice daddy_. I thought to him. Asima put her hand on my arm and gave a subtle shake of her head. I was sure he didn't miss it but Carlisle was starting to examine some notes on his desk. 

"Well Carlisle, I won't keep you from your work, I am interested in your findings. Maybe you can answer some of the questions I have." Asima continued talking to Carlisle. "If you need me for something else I will be in the clearing with Bella."

"I will let you know if I find anything." Carlisle promised. 

She started walking towards the door and stopped, "Edward, are you coming?" She asked half surprised that he wasn't following. 

"I'm going to assist Carlisle in his research." He said in a flat even tone. 

"Oh, ok. Well Bella and I will be in the clearing if you change your mind." She said with a smirk walking out.

I followed her down the stairs to meet my mom at the back door. "I'll be there in a few minutes. I need to do something here first." I knew that Asima could read what I was going to do, but I didn't look at my mom. 

"Ok, we'll see you in a few minutes." Asima said nonchalantly, "If you're unsuccessful, Emmett will do. I would rather you and your father help. It will make things easier."

I watched them as they ran towards the clearing, and I stalked back up the stairs.

_Dad, I need to talk to you please. _I said walking down the hall towards Carlisle's study. There was no response, so I went through the door. 

"Daddy may I speak to you please." He couldn't ignore me if I said it aloud, that would be rude. 

"Yes Nessie, what can I do for you," he seemed more impatient. 

"Are you really not coming with us to the clearing?" I asked him in disbelief. 

"I think that my help isn't needed." his face seemed composed but I could tell that there was a trace of hurt in there. 

"Oh really because I can think of one or two reasons that you should be there." Carlisle was pretending that we weren't there. Diving into his work, it was nice of him to do so considering we were in _his_ space. I decided to keep the talking to a minimum and go back to thoughts since he wasn't ignoring me anymore. 

_Mom want's your support you know that. Whether you like Asima or not it shouldn't affect you being there for her._

"Your mother will do fine Nessie." he said flatly.

_Really because when she starts testing the shield do you know who she's going to use? She's going to have to use Emmett. This stuff takes time to master so she is going to have troubles with it, and when she loses focus and Emmett is coming at her thinking there's a shield what do you think is going to happen? _

I saw his face wince at the mental picture I formed in my head. 

_We need to do this, as a _family._ Together, that's how we've always done everything. This shouldn't be any different. _

"You're right," he sighed finally looking at me. 

"So come one," I said holding my hand out. He smiled and hesitated looking at Carlisle. 

"I can handle things here Edward, go ahead." Carlisle said finally acknowledging us. "Renesmee can you hand me those vials on the desk please?" He asked me not looking up from his work. 

"Sure." I walked over to the desk and grabbed the vials. I tried to carry all four of the vials in my same hand instead of using both. Two of the vials slipped out from my grasp and fell towards the floor. I was fast enough to reach and grab the vials before they hit the floor. I grasped the vials but a little too tightly and they both shattered. "Oops," I said looking around in panic. The sweet redolent of Asima's blood filled my nose. 

"Oh no," Carlisle said looking disappointed. "Well that's ok Renesmee I have enough to get started for today, I'm sure Asima can give me some more before she leaves." He put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. 

"I'm sorry Carlisle, I didn't mean to grip them so hard." By that time my father was back with bleach and an old rag and was scrubbing up the blood off of the wooden floor. 

"It's ok, it takes time to be able to control the force that we put behind something. We all have done it. Go ahead and join your mother and Asima, and would you please ask her to stop by my study again before she leaves please?" I had a feeling he was eager for me to go before I broke something else. I waited for my father to finish cleaning up the mess I made and we headed to the clearing. 

When we reached the clearing Asima and my mom were already deep into work. My mom looked up and saw my father and smiled. "Hey Edward," her perfect heart shaped face smiling at him. 

"How is it coming along?" He inquired walking over to her. 

"Bella is doing very well. She's already able to do a thin physical shield. Her mental shield was already strong so it's only a matter of time before she masters it all." Asima proudly broadcasted. 

My dad looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Nice," he responded approvingly. 

"Show him what you've learned so far." Asima directed her. She walked over to where Dad and I were standing. My mom closed her eyes and I was sure that her shield was up. 

"You're going to attack her?" My dad asked Asima flatly. I could tell that he disapproved.

Asima's high alto voice burst with laughter like my dad just told a joke. "Of course not Edward. Her shield is way to thin to stop a full force physical attack. She can get hurt." She leaned down and picked up a small rock off of the ground beside him. She held it up to show him, "_This_ is the way that we've been practicing." 

He nodded once in approval with her method and looked straight forward towards my mom again. 

"I can see your shield Bella so I am just going to throw ok?" 

My mom nodded and she took the small rock the size of a quarter and launched it at her quickly. The rock bounced off inches away from my mom's face and into the trees. 

"Good job Bella, keep your shield up ok I want to check something." 

She ran up to my mother and stopped, she rubbed her hand across the thin air and stopped. She took about three steps back and threw a strong punch towards my mom. I felt my dad exhale in relief as Asima's hand bounced back. 

"Focus Bella," she instructed and stared at my mom with intense focus. 

My mom locked her jaw and tightened her eyes. She seemed to be fighting something that wasn't there. She buckled to her knees and before I could look over at my dad he shot past me and was at her side. 

"What are you doing?" He shouted at Asima through clenched teeth. His hands were out trying to reach of her but they couldn't get through the shield that was still in place. 

I looked at my mom on her knees, she rolled on her side and started laughing in hysterics. "Edward.." she couldn't stop laughing enough to make out the sentence, "I'm…ok.." She was laughing harder and harder.

"Let down your shield Bella" Asima smiled and reached her hand out to help up my mom but my dad beat her to it. "She's ok Edward. When I threw the rock her shield was strong enough to deflect it, but when I hit it with a little extra force a piece of it¾chipped away so to speak. I was using Jasper's gift to make her laugh. She was suppose to mentally seal the shield again before she was overcome with laughter." 

"Everything is ok Edward," my mom repeated now that she was calmed down. "We've been doing this all morning."

"My apologies. It looked like you were in physical pain love." He questioned her.

"Do you know how hard it is to fight from laughing? Especially if your being forced to by supernatural forces, not easy dear."

"But you did very well," Asima complimented.

Daddy's mood seem to lighten, "Yes you did extraordinarily well dear."

"Well I'm no Asima¾" 

"You will be there soon enough," Asima cut her off. "You are doing phenomenal considering it is your first day. It usually takes decades to do what you're doing in one lesson. So don't start dwelling on what you can't_ yet _do."

"You said that you needed my help Asima?" I asked her shyly, I was anxious to be of some use today. 

"Yes, I wanted you to help with the mental parts of your moms shield." My mom gave her a confounded look. 

"I thought you said that my mental shield was exceptional." A hint of hurt seeped in with her confusion.

"No, Bella your mental shield _is _exceptional." She explained quickly, "It is easy to weaken the mental shield the more you strengthen the physical shield. You need to be able to strengthen _both_ because they are equally important. There are vampires out there that can do worse things with a mental shield down than any physical shield."

Mom's face got blank and I knew that she was thinking about Jane and Alec. Jane was able to cause pain with one look and Alec was able to completely draw you into blackness. 

"Ok, how did you want to do this?" My mom asked no longer offended and back to focused. 

"I want you to put a physical shield around Ness and Edward. Try to keep it as tight as you can, we will grow it out as you get the hang of it." 

Dad, Mom, and me grouped together as close as possible. I didn't feel anything different, I was dying to put my hand out and touch the field that was around us. 

"Don't" my dad whispered as my hand twitched to reach out and touch it.

"I was just going to touch it," I complained.

"Shh. I need to focus." My mom cut us off with a slight whisper. Her eyes were tightly squinted, if I had regular human eyesight I would think that they were closed completely. "No one move when she attacks please." 

Asima picked up a rock the size of my golf ball and launched it towards us with inhuman strength and speed. It hit the shield and broke into smaller pieces. 

She picked up a larger rock the size of a softball and launched it at us quickly, it hit the shield and bounced off into the shrubs. I slightly jumped at the sound of the impact. 

"Good physical shield Bella, but I can still hear everyone's thoughts. Try to focus more on the mental stretch."

My mom nodded and closed her eyes and reopened them. Asima walked up and ran her hand across the air. "Hmm, I cant hear anyone's thoughts but the shield looks thinner." 

She pulled her arm back and punched the air. I heard a loud crack as her fist impacted. "Wait." My mom looked focused. 

"Good job, Bella," Asima applauded with a laugh.

"What happened?" Daddy asked her eager to know.

"When I put force on the shield, it created a hole. Bella saw the hole and focused quickly on sealing it up before I could attack her again. I would rather her be able to repair her physical shield and keep her mental shield strong than to have an impenetrable physical and a weak mental." Asima explained.

"Good job Mom," I congratulated her. 

She smiled and gave my father a quick peck. "I think that I want to try again is that ok?" 

"Of course, as long as you would like." 

She continued to practice until it grew dusk. Only a few times were we over come with laughter. I could tell that she was getting better at her shields. My father took a few turns outside of the shield to try to listen as Asima guided her through her and assisted. 

We ran my pace back towards the house as I told Asima about my blood accident and how she was needed in Carlisle's study. She linked arms with me as we walked back into the house. 

Everyone was interested in how mom did on her training today. Asima let my parents tell the story as we headed upstairs to Carlisle's study. 

Asima knocked on the door.

We heard a soft, "Come in," before we entered. 

"Hello Carlisle, find anything new?" Asima queried. 

"Well nothing yet. I have been preparing everything. There was an accident earlier so I didn't have enough of your blood to finish."

I felt guilty, "I'm sorry about that Carlisle."

"It's alright Renesmee."

"I can fill you another few vials Carlisle. It takes some effort to break through my skin though. Do you have anything close to a chisel?" 

Carlisle seemed to think only for a moment before going into another part of his room and bringing back a chisel and mallet. 

Asima took the chisel and went over to the table that was covered with plastic and different types of research equipment. She grabbed the chisel from the table and ignored the mallet. 

"Do you need my assistance Asima?" Carlisle offered picking up the mallet.

"Sure, It will take a bit of force but I don't want you to worry about hurting me." 

"Alright, ready?" Carlisle prepped her, she nodded once before he struck the mallet down hard. I heard a high crack as she let out a small gasp of pain.

Her blood pooled out of the small crack quickly and Carlisle filled the vials.

"Thank you," he said sincerely as he took the vials over and carefully sat them with the rest of the vials. He handed her some gauze for her arm. "Are you sure that you'll be alright?"

"Yes, it will heal within the next five minutes." She affirmed. 

There was another person coming in the door at that moment. I recognized the voice instantly, it was Esme, "Carlisle you should come hear about Bella's¾" 

Everything happened so fast but yet so slow. I looked up to see why she wasn't talking anymore, she gave a quick glance at the bloody gauze in Asima's hand and the blood pooling from Asima's arm. 

I heard a deep throaty growl and she quickly lunged forward. I don't know what I was thinking, that my weak half vampire strength would be any match for Esme ravenous rage. I grabbed her quickly and tried to pull her back towards the door. She easily took me and slung me against Carlisle making him stagger backwards. 

As Esme burst towards Asima with nothing between them this time, I reached my hand out to her as Alice forcefully carried me out of the room in her strong tiny arms I saw the blurs of Emmett, Jasper and my dad heading towards the study.


	9. Chapter 9 Flavor

Chapter 9- Flavor

All I heard before looking up was, "Carlisle you should come hear about Bella's¾"

I saw the way Esme looked at my arm, but I knew that she had already hunted before I got here. She sprang towards me and Ness reached out to stop her.

_Why would she do that?_ I mentally asked myself as I watched her get thrown into Carlisle like a rag doll. Thankfully he was able to hold on to her as they fell and stopped her from doing any real damage to herself. They were both jostled but remained unharmed.

Esme's bloodlust was so strong that she didn't even notice that she threw them. Alice was at my side in that same moment scooping up Renesmee and removing her from the room. She pounced towards me and all I had time to do was wrap a quick shield around Carlisle and I. He was less than a foot from me and I didn't want him to get hurt trying to stop her.

She bounced back towards the book case and I quickly threw a small shield around her as well. She wouldn't be able to hurt anyone that busted through the door in an effort to get to me.

"Are you alright Carlisle?" I quickly asked him as jumped up off of the floor.

He looked at Esme, I could feel his remorse for the situation and his worry before he even said anything, "Yes I am fine,"

I took the shield off of Carlisle and I only and looked at the door as the other men entered. They looked at Esme confused as she snarled and snapped like a caged animal still trying to break through the invisible fence.

I was glad that I went against my first instinct to attack. I had to remind myself to keep anger from my thoughts because I didn't want to hurt her. That wouldn't go over very well.

"Are you all ok?" Emmett asked looking at Carlisle and then me.

"We are fine, she just walked in on the blood. Jasper can you calm her down before I release her? I don't want any of you getting hurt."

_Good thing she can borrow powers or she'd be one cracked egg, _Emmett thought. I was sure that he would say the thought aloud when he knew it was the right time to joke. He usually said everything that he was thinking, since I met him at least.

_I can't seem to get through the damned shield to calm her, we cant leave her in there, the way that she's still trying to attack Asima the blood must have a pretty powerful hold, she isn't going to stop anytime soon. _Jasper was irritated that he couldn't get through.

"Sorry Jasper, go stand next to Esme and stand still. Carlisle can you stand on the other side of her please." I put a separate shield around them but I knew that as long as they were linked through my head Jasper would be able to calm her.

Slowly but surely she stopped scratching at the invisible walls. When she calmed herself into a low growl I released all of the shields "Go ahead,"

Carlisle and Jasper grabbed her as she went to jump towards me again, she didn't get any farther than an inch when she was getting pulled from the room. _Poor Esme,_ I thought to myself. I walked over to the table and got a bandage and quickly covered my arm trying to make things easier.

I quickly started putting books back on the shelves in alphabetical order they way they originally were. I tried to ignore Edward standing in the corner staring at me.

_I have never seen Esme act like that._ He thought to himself, _Not even from Bella's blood. Could it be, La tua Cantante?_

That caught my attention. I had no clue what a singer was, and I chose quickly not to ask. Edward didn't like me so I wouldn't give him another chance to spit his venom. I placed volume after volume on the shelves and tried to clear my head.

_She seems so calm, I wonder what she is thinking?_

"Just trying to clear my head," I said still picking up books. His collection was impressive, but now I was annoyed at the vast numbers.

He walked over and started helping me quickly put them on the shelves. _I now understand how the rest of my family feels with me intruding in their minds. _He seemed to have a hint of bitterness to his thoughts

I didn't know how to respond to what he said, and I was sure it wouldn't help anyway if I did so I just said, "Thank you" for him helping me with the books.

I was relieved when Ness and Bella came in to check on us.

Bella seemed to have an apologetic expression on her face too. "Hey, are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine, how about Esme is she alright?"

_Esme comes inches away from draining her dry and she's worried about Esme?_

I tried to tune out Edward's sarcastic thoughts. I focused my attention on Renesmee as she spoke, "She's fine, she's outside getting some fresh air. She feels really terrible about what happened."

"It's ok. It's not the first time that something like this happened to me." It _was_ a first time for me not killing them. "I didn't know that my scent was that strong."

_That was weird, _Ness thought to herself,_ She isn't bothered by my blood and Asima is less human than _me._ And why doesn't she stink to them like Jacob and the rest of the wolves do. Oh well probably because she's half vampire too…_

"How's your arm? Did you get bitten?" Bella asked noticing the bandage on my arm, she had one arm wrapped around Edward at his side.

I couldn't help but notice how they fit into each other nicely, "Oh yes I am ok, I was giving Carlisle more vials of blood for his research." I stated pulling the bandage to see my golden bronzed skin perfectly healed. "See healed already." I smiled as I threw the bloody bandage into the fireplace.

I followed them downstairs into the living room, everyone was there except Carlisle and Esme.

"Hey Asima," Emmett said as I walked down. "it's a good thing you can borrow powers or you would be one cracked egg."

Even though I knew it, I laughed at his joke just the same. "Yeah, I know. Is she ok?"

_She threw her fragile half human granddaughter into her husband to get to her blood. She's too ashamed to come inside. _"She's ok just getting some air." Rosalie lied. I was sure it wasn't to hurt my feelings, or make me feel responsible even though I was.

_I hope Esme didn't scare her too much. I really wanted to learn how to increase the strength of my gifts as well. I wonder how my seeing the future will change when she works with me. If she works with me…_

_I guess this is a bad time to ask for a wrestling match…_

_Hmm, I wonder how long it will take Alice to finish designing my wardrobe my closet is getting limited and I don't think…_

_Esme was drawn to Asima's blood like a magnet, could she be her singer? Her blood is fragrant, but not irresistible, I can't fathom another reason… _That was the second time I heard that word, and it wasn't from Edward this time. Jasper leaned against the wall debating the same thing as his brother earlier.

I would ask him about it another day. It was getting late and I had to go to that hell of a school tomorrow. "I think I should be going." I said heading towards the door.

"Alice if you want I can start with you next weekend if that's ok?" Even though I knew that she wanted me to help her I didn't want to assume that it would be ok to help her here.

_She wants to come back?_ there wasn't any venom in Edwards thoughts this time, just curiosity.

"Yes that's fine." _She's coming back, good._ She smiled and nodded.

"Ok well this weekend it is then. Emmett, you and me tomorrow after school?" I challenged.

_Alright, she is so on. _"Alright, you are so on."

"Bella I want you to try to work on your shields with Edward and Ness this week, and we'll pick up where we left off next weekend."

"Of course." I could feel her excitement overwhelm me, I figured that she was just as worried about me not coming back anymore as Alice was.

"Ok, well I will see you all Friday after school I suppose. Bye everyone." I heard several goodbyes as I walked out of the door.

I got into my Mercedes and reversed out of the driveway at full speed. I sped up the highway doing one-ten towards my house when the phone rang. I looked down to see who it was.

"Hey Nessie, what's going on?" I knew nothing horrible could happen in ten minutes since I left so I assumed that she just wanted to talk.

"I wanted to ask you a favor," she seemed hesitant to form the words. This would be interesting.

"Go ahead," I encouraged.

"Can I come over tomorrow?" She quickly blurted in the phone quietly.

I knew her dad wouldn't allow her to be alone with me, we already had this talk, "I don't think that's a good idea Ness. Your father still hates, and I believe you already had this talk with you're dad.

She was silent on the phone for a minute, "Oh, you know about that huh?"

"Yes, I do." I answered pulling into my driveway.

"But Asima," she whined, "I am literally dying over here. I am so bored, all I do is go to school and home, school and home."

I laughed at her temper tantrum as I walked in the house. "Ok even if I do agree your father will never allow it. He doesn't trust me around you when he is around. Why on Earth would he allow you alone with me?"

"You see I thought about all of that. Daddy knows you wont hurt me. At least he does after tonight anyway."

"How do you figure?" That confused me, all I heard in his mind were the same thoughts as always.

"Well, I over heard him talking to Carlisle about him being surprised that you didn't attack Esme when she attacked you. Even though you had the ability to do so." She too seemed impressed and surprised.

"I don't see anything odd about that. It wasn't her fault, I should have been more careful about my blood." I couldn't hurt Esme because of my carelessness.

"Well it goes against our instincts to _not_ attack in a hostile situation. So I am sure Daddy was able to gather that you _aren't_ a threat anymore." She stated proudly.

"I see, well that doesn't really prove anything." I stated.

"Oh yes it does. I know my dad. He'll talk to you a lot nicer the next time that you are here, watch." I let my silence show my skepticism and it forced her to speak again. "Please?"

"Hmm, well I will see what I can do. I have been getting sick of human food myself it doesn't do much for me. Maybe we could do a quick hunt or something too." I would bring it up with Bella first and if she didn't think it was a good idea I would drop it.

"Thank you Asima, you are the best friend a girl could have." She squealed into the phone.

I laughed, "I said I will try tomorrow. I need to get a shower and get into bed. We have school tomorrow." I reminded her.

"Oh yea, school" it seem to ail her to say the words.

"I'll see you at school," I promised before hanging up.

I pulled my sleek straight hair out of the pony tail and headed to the shower. I would have to wear my hair straight more often. I liked it more than I thought I would. I got in the shower and let the steaming water relax me as I thought about the day. I wondered if Renesmee could be right about Edward changing his mind about me. I wouldn't let myself get my hopes up though. I knew things like this would take time. I made a mental note to have a one-on-one talk with him tomorrow.

I got out of the shower and got dressed in my pajamas. "So much for keeping it straight." I said to myself as I brush through it. The steam from the shower turned it back to the long curly tendrils I had before. I put it in a pony tail and gave up on that fantasy.

I walked into my bedroom and opened the window to let in a breeze. Everything was quiet outside, I knew I would sleep peacefully tonight. I pulled back my covers and got into my bed. The breeze blew a scent into my bedroom that made me instantly tense.

Vampire.

_For the love of all that is holy!_ I thought to myself quickly as I threw on my sneakers and no socks. The scent was too faint to recognize but it was less than three minutes away. I would have to fight whoever it was in my pajamas, what was it with Hanover? This place was a magnet for vampires.

I leaped out of my third story window not wasting time on opening the sliding door and leaping from the patio, and landed gracefully on the grass below. I ran towards the woods in the direction the scent was coming from. Hopefully I could keep this fight in the woods and away from humans altogether. I bolted into the obscurity that the trees provided ready to face whatever was coming.


	10. Chapter 10 Idiosyncratic

Chapter 10- Idiosyncratic

I ran into the trees and was over come with a familiar scent. It was a Cullen, but something must be wrong with my nose. It smelled like _Edward_! Why would Edward be out here in the middle of the night alone? I stayed on my guard just incase I was mistaken.

"Edward?" I hissed into the darkness.

"I'm sorry did I frighten you?" he was then right in front of me. I stared at him with disbelief. What was he _doing out here_? He must have noticed my perplexed look because he continued to explain, "I was hoping to speak with you if you don't mind."

"Follow me," I ordered as I took off running back towards my house. I slowed my run when I got to my tennis courts, and was at a full stop when I got to the back porch. I opened the back door and motioned for him to come inside.

I turned on the light as I walked into my living room. "You know I almost killed you right?" I didn't mean for my tone to be so threatening.

He just smiled sitting down on the sofa next to the eight foot fireplace, _I didn't know if my spilt decision would keep you from seeing me coming as well, but I needed to so that Alice couldn't know that I was here. _

"Why wouldn't you want Alice to know that you are here?" I asked with skepticism. I was still irritated.

_I am a very prideful being. It's not easy for me to admit that I am wrong about things, it makes it a lot harder when there is _everyone_ else saying I told you so as well. _

"I see," So Ness was right?

_Could you forgive me?_

"Apology accepted, it's fine." I said a little less curt than my previous statement.

_I plan on letting you spend alone time with Nessie again. She really seems to like that. I also wanted to thank you for helping Bella strengthen her gifts. It makes her happy to know that she's not helpless._

"Well that was more for hers than your sake but you're welcome as well." I sat on the leather sofa across from him and crossed my legs. "Is there a reason that you are refusing to speak?"

He smiled again timidly. _You seem to be responding well before I can form the words to speak them. _"But I will if I am offending you. I never realized how easy it was to mentally have a conversation before. A lot faster."

I smiled as a quick idea crossed my mind. "No, no go ahead. Just think about it, and I'll respond. Where is Bella now? I assume that she doesn't know that you are here as well."

He gave me an incredulous look as he noticed my smiling expression and continued. _No she doesn't know I am here. I will probably tell her when I return, but she's in the clearing with Alice practicing her shield so I decided not to disturb her. _

My smile grew wider, _**Really? I didn't know that she would start practicing so soon. She must be excited about it?**_

_Yes she is, I haven't seen her that excited since she first learned she had a gift. _

_**How long did it take her to master her mental shield?**_ I asked him still smiling.

"You aren't speaking?" he finally noticed. I smiled and shook my head.

"Did you open your mind so that I could hear your thoughts?" He asked confused as to why I would decide to do that now and not sooner.

_**No, you only hear what I want you to hear. You being able to hear a persons thoughts also allows you to enter their thoughts and communicate what you want. I guess the best way to explain it is, mentally thinking aloud.**_

"You mean _I_ can do that." He asked in disbelief.

_**I can only do what you can do.**_ I explained still smiling. _**You can speak to individuals or a group if you wanted. Very useful if you want to have a private conversation in a public place.**_

_Why didn't you say anything before? _He asked me in wonder.

_**Oh please, you were already upset at me for absorbing the gifts I couldn't control. You would have been more livid if you knew that I could also force myself in your head. That was something I could control so I decided not to. I was hoping you would come around one day and I could show you.**_

_Well… that is true. I apologize for that as well. It wasn't fair of me to expect you to turn off your gift any more than I could turn off mine. _

_**Apology accepted.**_

_Now that I know…_ He seemed hesitant to think the request. _Could you teach me?_

_**Absolutely not!**_He seemed to be hurt by my mental outrage. _**Of course I will. Don't be absurd, who am I to deny you your own gift. I will work with you.**_

_When can I start?_

I mentally scanned the future with focus on Bella and Alice. They wouldn't be done until about dawn.

"Well Bella and Alice are still in the clearing they won't be done until just before sunrise. I can start tonight if you prefer. I have nothing else to do."

"Are you sure, I know that you don't have our inability to sleep, I don't want to inconvenience you."

"I don't need as much sleep as Nessie does, I will be ok trust me." I smiled because I knew he did.

"Ok well how does this work?" He wondered aloud.

"Well when you hear a persons mental voice they sound a lot like their physical voice. All you really have to do is isolate that voice and focus. You have to visualize putting your mind into theirs. It sounds a lot harder than it is."

"Ok, but if I can't read your mind then how can I enter it?" He asked curiously.

I sighed and got up off of the couch. I yanked two of the large cushions off of the sofa and laid them on the floor in front of the fire place. I sat on one and folded my legs. He looked at me confused.

"Come on," I ordered, "I haven't got all night."

He floated quickly to the cushion in front of me and sat down.

"I am going to push my shield out of my head so that you can enter for the sake of practicing. Can you hear me?" I closed my eyes and focused.

"Yes. I can hear your voice."

"Ok now focus on pushing yourself in my mind."

_Can you hear me?_ He asked mentally.

"Yes I can hear you, but you aren't in my head. You need to focus more on isolating me from the rest. You need to mentally visualize me, picture us having a conversation. It will help until you can get the hang of it."

He took a deep breath and went into perfect stillness.

_I feel so foolish._ I heard him think.

I smiled keeping my eyes closed. I had to concentrate on keeping my mind open so that he could hear me. _Even if I do get thru what do I say? 'Hello Asima, __**Can you hear me?'**_

I opened my eyes. "Yes I can." I laughed

He seemed to be surprised. "Not just my thoughts but what I said?" He seemed ecstatic.

"Well I heard the 'Can you hear me' in my head and the rest in yours. That's good. We can keep trying."

We spent the next five hours working on him entering my thoughts. He did pretty well. He was able to get through partial sentences and main points. It was almost 5:30 in the morning before we decided to call it a night.

I had to be at school in three hours and Edward wanted to be back before Ness woke up.

"Thank you for the lesson." He told me heading towards my back door again.

"No problem," He noticed a pause in my expression.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Don't get upset, but earlier tonight I over heard you say something about¾ a possibility that I was Esme's 'singer'. That's why she attacked me today. I also heard it across Jasper's thoughts as well. What is a singer?"

"It means that the scent of your blood appeals to her more than anyone else's. Your skin is thicker than the average human so I don't even think she noticed it until you broke your skin."

"Interesting," I said more to myself than to him, "Does this happen often?" I asked him.

"Well no, it's only happened to me once, and a few times to Emmett as well." He had a slight smile on his face as he started off into the night.

I started to ask him what happened but his mind answered it before I had too, saw him remembering Bella, I knew it was Bella even though she looked different than she did now. She was human. I could feel the power she held, my mouth watered; an effect of his memory of her smell. I could hear her quick heart beat in his mind. _Was I physically salivating at a memory?_ _How was that possible?_

"Stop" I requested in a soft gasp that sounded almost like a moan.

He snapped out of the memory and I was set free, "I'm sorry." He apologized. "The good thing with you is as long as you don't bleed near her your skin is thick enough to not affect her as bad. Bella was a lot harder."

"I can see," I exhaled for the first time. "No bleeding around Esme, got it." I made a mental promise to myself.

"I will see you later today," he looked at the sky, "thank you for all of your help Asima."

"No problem, thank you." I whispered as he ran into the trees.

As I walked up into my room and pulled back the covers to take a two hour nap before I had to head to school I thought about Esme. I would have to be extra careful around her. I didn't want to make it harder. I shook my head trying to shake out Edward's memories and closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

Even with two hours of sleep I was still able to beat Ness to school. I headed to my first class instead of waiting for her to show up. As soon as I got to my class I took my normal seat in the back of the class and napped the whole hour. I slept through most of my second hour before I got a tap on my shoulder.

"Yes Staci," I had little patience for her childish games.

_Geeze, socialize much? _"I was just wondering if you were going to Ramunto's with Phillip this weekend? He said that you were going to be his date after the game." _If she says no I will know that he was lying to not hurt my feelings._

My head folded in my arms hid my smile. The rumor was that Phillip and I were dating, mainly spread by Philip himself. He was tired of the other girls asking him out different places. I couldn't blame him for that but I was starting to think that he actually wanted the rumors to be true.

He heard his thoughts when he took me home the day of the game. He was kind but his adolescent crush meant nothing to me, I was his age a hundred times over. Old enough to be his ancient ancestor, I wonder would he still be drawn to me if he knew how old I exactly was? I mentally laughed at the thought. I was so caught into myself that I had forgotten Staci was waiting for a response.

_Weirdo. I can't see why Phillip would like her anyway even if it was true._

She was starting to annoy me. She makes it really hard to keep the anger towards her tightly wrapped. So I would find another way to mess with her, "Yes Staci it is true." I said putting my head back down pretending to be sleep.

Staci's mind raced a thousand miles per minute with different things she wanted to say and ask.

_I don't GET IT!_ She yelled to herself, _If she didn't have that perfect gold skin and those freaky eyes he wouldn't even look her way. I am pretty sure that she tans anyway, so it's not that impressive, and if I never cut my hair it would be as long as hers too…_

By lunch the rumor that I confirmed with Staci was around the cafeteria. A lot of people were noticing me more than usual.

_Wow she is pretty, I wonder if I can beat Philip and ask her to homecoming..._

_Philip is an idiot, as soon as he messes up, I'll be there to scoop her up…_

_I wonder if they are really dating or are they just hanging out?…_

_She looks a lot different than she normally does, she has to be dating someone…_

I did look different today, but not for the reason that Morgan thought it was. I decided to wear some of the clothes Alice helped me pick out on our shopping trip. I knew Alice would pitch a fit if I didn't besides I liked the way the black straight legged jeans and the jade green blouse looked on me, even if I was a little clingy It looked nice. I even wore the gold hoops that Ness picked out to go with it. I knew she would get a kick out of that too.

I sat at the table and waited for her to join me. Her eyes grew wide with shock and then returned to normal as she approached me.

"Nice" she complimented sitting down.

"Thanks," I said as I let out a small yawn.

_She looks tired, did she sleep at all last night? _"Didn't sleep well?" She guessed.

"I didn't go to bed until around 5:30 this morning." I admitted.

_Why was she up until 5:30 in the morning? She got off of the phone with me after eleven on. _"What were you doing up at 5:30 in the morning?" She asked curious.

I could gather from her thoughts that her father didn't tell her he was working on his gifts with me. If he didn't tell her he had to have a reason so I just answered, " Thinking and stuff. Is Esme ok?"

_Oh, she's still worried about Esme. Poor thing, she should not lose sleep over that. I hope she isn't too scared. _"She's fine, she feels bad about what happened. She apologized to me like a thousand times this morning. I told her it was ok, that I didn't even feel it, but it still didn't change anything."

That brought another thought to my head. "Speaking of last night, What were you thinking, grabbing at Esme like that?" I semi scolded. She flinched back not expecting my tone, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound like your parents or anything but that wasn't the smartest move, you had to have known that."

She seemed to relax at the change in my voice, " To be honest I didn't think about it until I was being launched into Carlisle. I was trying to help," She said looking down at the table.

I had to admit I wouldn't have been able to put up my shield if Ness hadn't interfered. I would have had to settle with zapping her and that wouldn't have went well so I guess that it was a good thing she was crazy. "Well you did. I wouldn't have been able to properly react if you didn't buy me the two seconds you did." I chose my words carefully so that it was still the truth and a compliment.

She seemed proud of that. "Thanks. So have you heard this rumor about Phillip and you? From what I hear you guys are dating." She teased changing the subject.

"I know I told Staci he was taking me to Ramunto's this weekend and she nearly had an aneurism it was hilarious." Ness's face mirrored Staci's expression as she dropped her fork into her tray.

"You _are_ dating Phillip?" She asked in disbelief.

"No of course not, don't be ridiculous." I giggled at the thought. "I just knew it would bug Staci if she thought they were true, and he's a nice enough kid to not be hassled by swooning girls everyday. Why not cut him a break?" I said taking another bite out of my Milky Way.

"Oh, well that makes sense. It wouldn't hurt you know? To date a boy or two." she hinted eating her salad trying not to make a face.

"Why would I do that? Trust me, its a lot easier being alone, its less complicated." She wouldn't understand getting permanently attached to temporary things wasn't good.

"Well it would be nice to have a companion you know?" _I don't want her to be alone. Forever is a long time to be alone. _

I smiled at her, "I'm not alone anymore, I have you silly." Which wasn't just to comfort her it was true. She was my first _real_ friend in well over a millennium. A _real_ permanent thing in my permanent existence.

She seemed to like that, we walked out of lunch all smiles. "I'll meet you in the lot after school and I will follow you to your house." I promised as I headed off to the last few horrible classes of the day.


	11. Chapter 11 Compromises

_Chapter 11- Compromises_

"_Are you ready?" I said getting into my car. I was glad that the day was over. _

"_I'll race you to the house," Ness challenged. _

"_Right, not going to happen," The last thing I needed was for Ness to wrap herself around a tree trying to race me. _

"_Fine," she sighed in defeat and closed her door._

_I followed her not going over eighty miles per hour all the way to her house. When I pulled into the drive way I was covered by a different feeling, not one of anxiety like usually but one of assurance. I knew that everything was going to get easier from here. _

_We walked in together and greeted everyone. "Hello," I greeted looking around the living room. Bella, Edward, Alice and Jasper seemed to be the only ones at home at the moment._

"_Hello Asima," Bella greeted me while Ness walked around touching the faces of her family._

_Alice pranced quickly over to me, "You look nice." Man I have talent, this ensemble looks like it was made for her. _Her tiny face was stuck into a smug smile.

"Thank you Alice, and yes it does look great on me. We will have to go shopping again soon." 

"I would like that," She skipped away towards Jasper again. I could hear her mentally already planning the next trip.

"Where is Emmett, he isn't chickening out is he?" I teased.

Jasper and Edward laughed at the thought. "No he's already in the clearing." Edward answered me.

"Well I guess I should go join him," I said putting my things down by the door.

"Wait a second," Alice interrupted, "you don't want to ruin your clothes." She sounded disappointed. 

"I can give you some clothes," Renesmee suggested grabbing my arm and pulling me upstairs.

I followed her upstairs, to her room. There was pale pink and yellow everywhere. Definitely something you would see in a princess book. "Nice room," I commented looking around. It was nice, just a lot of pink.

"Thanks, Rosalie decorated it." She informed me going to her closet. I unbuttoned my blouse and laid it on her bed. 

I decided the white tank top underneath would do for a top. "I think I only need some pants." I suggested. "I think I am more of Alice's height though." Ness was a lot taller than me.

"Please, Alice doesn't own a single pair of sweatpants. You will be happier with my clothes, trust me." She threw a pair of blue sweatpants at me. I recognized them immediately as the ones they issue in gym.

"Great, Hanover High couture" I joked quickly putting them on.

"Yeah I know, speaking of Hanover, I want to go to the homecoming dance." She stated in a quick blurt. 

"Oh, well I don't see why you shouldn't. I'm not your parents. Why are you asking me?" I asked confused. 

"Well, I think I have a better chance of being allowed to go if _you_ go with me, no one would argue it." She responded apprehensively. 

"Oh," I didn't know how to respond. I had no interest in the adolescent mating ritual, let alone getting dressed up to be apart of it. 

"So…are we going?" She asked not liking my response. 

"I don't know if that's a good idea. I don't really like dances." That was the best way to explain it.

I heard a quick wisp of wind and Alice was in the doorway. "Did I hear something about a dance?" She grinned excitedly.

Ness decided to use Alice as an opening, from what I gathered Alice always got her way. "Yes, I want to go to homecoming, and I am sure that Daddy will let me go, if _Asima_ goes with me." 

Alice looked at me with wide happy eyes her excitement doubled. She was just a normal beam of sunshine with the idea that she was going to get a chance to play dress up with Ness, now she was practically a solar flare of excitement, in her mind she got to dress up _both_ of us.

"Oh no Alice," I said walking past her and heading back downstairs. 

"Asima, pleeaaassseee" Ness begged following behind me.

"I'm going to go spar with Emmett. I don't want to hear anything about dances and dresses and hair. I like you Alice, but if Ness wants to go she's going to have to go by herself." I stated finally.

"I'll see you guys when I get back." I took off running before they could answer. I was sure that Jasper and Edward would follow after eventually. There minds were curious about how I would fare against Emmett in hand to hand.

I reached the clearing in half the time trying to clear my head of the dance nonsense. Emmett was waiting for me. "About time you got out here. I thought that you were going to skip out on me." He was huge compared to me.

"No, I had to flee from Ness and Alice talking about the dance." I shuddered at the thought.

"What Alice and clothes? I'm surprised you made it out of there alive." He sympathized.

"Yeah, I am too. Are you ready to do this or what?" I said putting my hair into a sloppy bun.

"Wait we need to set up some rules." He protested.

"Go ahead," I already knew what rules he wanted but I would rather let him say them aloud.

"Well, none of that freaky shield thing, I can't fight you bouncing around." 

I couldn't help but smile, "Deal, anything else."

"And none of those shocking powers. That's cheating too." he continued.

"Look I will only use my strength and speed how about that?" I held out my hand waiting for him to shake it.

He reached his hand out and hen stopped, "Wait, what about the mind reading thing?"

"I can't really turn it off, but I can promise to tune you out. I'm pretty good at that." I promised, I was pretty sure that I would be able to stay out of his head if I focused.

"That works." He shook my hand. "Let's do this."

I walked to one end of the clearing and he walked to the other. "Are you ready?" I asked lunging.

He nodded and ran at me. He was faster than I would have guessed because of his size. He grabbed at me just as I ducked underneath him inbetween his legs. I darted a few yards away and turned around to face him. I leapt back towards him with all my weight. I knew if he was able to grab me I would lose. 

He jumped around me grabbed my arm, I quickly spun out and leapt backwards. Then I started to hear the rumbles of everyone else approaching the clearing.

_She's fast but she needs to avoid his arms…_

_I've never seen Emmett so focused…_

_Amazing… catlike …_

_She's so small compared to Emmett…_

The battle continued, everyone around the clearing were blurs, I could only see Emmett. He lunged again a bit faster than I expected and wrapped his arms around me. Everything slowed down and before he could fully grasp me I climbed up through his arms and pulled myself over his shoulders turning myself so that I could wrap my arms around his neck. 

My body flung around like a rag doll as he tried to throw me off his back but I held on to his neck tightly. I was able to fight and barley lock my legs around his torso. Then he stopped thrashing and started laughing.

"Ok, ok," he said loosening his grip on my hands.

"Let's just call it a draw, I didn't get the pin I was going for, so it doesn't count. You are a lot faster than I would have guessed." I confessed gently dropping to my feet.

We laughed as the others came to join us in the clearing.

"Good show Asima," Carlisle complimented.

"Thanks" I said walking back towards Emmett, "Emmett is a lot stronger than I thought, but not using talents I think I was doing pretty well."

"Well, you are a lot smaller, it's like wrestling Alice." He laughed.

We headed back to the house, I talked to Jasper on the way back. He was giving me tips on combat and even offered to teach me a few things. When we got back to the house the topic changed back to the upcoming homecoming dance.

"Daddy… can I go to homecoming?" Ness asked while Edward and Bella were sitting on the sofa watching television.

"Dances are an important right of passage, and I can't see anything happening to you with Asima there so I don't see why not." He smiled like he had just done something to be proud of. I was sure that he was _trying_ to show his trust in me being able to protect her from one night of teen frivolity. Ness danced with joy as Alice,(who I knew was listening at the top of the stairs)flew downstairs to join her dance.

"Yeah, there's only one problem with that, I'm not going Edward." I stated with confidence as I looked through the magazine that Emmett gave me.

He kept his face down on Bella laying across his lap and continued rubbing her hair.

_You aren't going? I assumed that since you both were inseparable you would be._

I continued looking at my magazine not trying to give our conversation away. _**Well one shouldn't make assumptions Edward.**_

"Why aren't you going Asima?" Bella queried not looking away from Edward's face, as Ness and Alice dropped down on the other sides of them.

"Why would I want to go? It's just a bunch of adolescent children with raging hormones, who would want to endure that? Not to mention in a dress and heels." I flipped through the magazine more quickly irritated that it made sense to no one but me.

"I understand trust me," Bella empathized, "Edward forced me to go to prom."

"You didn't think it was so bad," He smiled remembering. I could see them dancing in a small gym closely. I smiled at how cute the image looked.

"That's only because _you_ were there." She shook her head at the thought.

"Well I'm glad that someone understands," I sighed. My magazine was over. I started at the beginning again. I still didn't want to look up.

"Well, maybe it isn't a good idea, I thought Asima would be going too." Edward admitted.

"Come on Edward, what could happen at a _school_ dance?" Alice whined. She sounded just as bad as Ness. She was looking forward to this chance to dress Ness up.

"Asima pllleeeaaassseeee," Ness whined locking he finger together in a pleading pose and frowning.

_I don't think I can let her go if you aren't going. _

I sighed, I didn't like her feeling sad especially if I had the ability to avoid it. "Fine," I answered him in defeat. "I'll go." Ness thought I was talking to her.

"Oh, thank you. She shouted bouncing on the sofa. 

Alice smiled a complacent smile, she knew that I would say yes.

_Thank you._ Edward mentally whispered. He smiled as he watched Alice and Ness blabber about dresses and hair, I frowned going through my magazine for the third time. When Rosalie got home they would start to do a whole layout.

Edward and my expression switched as we heard Alice's thoughts. _They would be the envy of the school if they showed up in the Aston Martin._

"No Alice," Edward said in a low hiss.

Bella looked around sitting up for the first time, "What, what did I miss?"

Alice ignored him and looked at Bella, "Well, I thought since it was such an important occasion, and it's Nessie's first dance, that taking the Vanquish would be¾"

Ness's eyes almost jumped out of her sockets, "Oh daddy could I?"

He frowned and shook his head, "I'm sorry Nessie but its built for speed, not safety and I don't think that would be best for you."

_**Oh no you don't. If I have to suffer through a night to make her happy you do too, nothing will happen to the Vanquish or her as long as I am there.**_

_Very well then._

"It's ok Renesmee, you can take my car." Alice offered. She stared off into space for a moment. "Oh… seems like that won't be necessary. Thank you Edward." She smiled smugly.

"I can take the Aston Martin?" She shrieked in surprise absorbing what Alice said.

"As long as Asima is going." he stated the condition.

Nothing could stop the force that was Alice at that point. Rosalie and her raced to her computer as soon as she got home. She would start the designing tonight. I told her I could just buy something off of the rack at the mall and she scoffed at the thought, "This is a dance not a regular day at school. You can't wear off the rack for Nessie's first dance.

"Ok, no off the rack then." I didn't know that she took these things so seriously. 

"I'm going to call Jacob and see if he can come," Nessie ran upstairs, Bella seemed tensed at that situation, but it didn't bother Edward in the slightest.

"Bella, have you been working on your shield?" I didn't want to think about the dance anymore.

"Yes, me and Alice worked on it all night. Nothing has changed since the last time that we worked on it though." She sounded disappointed in herself.

"Bella stop, you are far more advanced than you realize. It just takes time." I didn't like it when she got down on herself. "I will keep working with you until you get it."

Nessie skipped back down the stairs happily, "Jacob is coming, Jacob is coming."

I could tell that Bella was still upset, I could feel the strain radiating from her body as she spoke, "That's good news Renesmee."

Edward noticed too and smiled holding her tighter. Ness didn't seem to notice because she continued giddily looking through books with Alice for ideas. "Oh and I think Seth might be coming to visit too." She stated this like it was a minor detail. It was to me since I didn't really know either of them. I have heard Ness talk about _her_ Jacob all the time, and have seen him run across her mind twice the amount of infinity, but Seth I never heard of until today. Edward and Bella both seemed happy about this news at least.

Edward's mind involuntarily ran over the image of him and a massive wolf fighting vampires in some deep wooded area and it caught me off guard. "Wait, which one is a wolf?" I asked confused.

"They both are." Ness stated her and Alice not even looking up.

"Wait, you are taking a _wolf_ to homecoming?" I repeated, hoping that they fully grasped the situation.

"Oh please, Jacob is harmless," Ness looked offended, "besides it's more complicated than that."

"I'll say," Alice commented still not looking up. "What do you think of this one?" she asked Ness pointing to a dress, her mouth was talking about dresses but her mind was wandering over Jacob.

I couldn't find a way to close my mouth as I absorbed the history that was Jacob. Love, pain heartache on both sides, it was like watching a soap opera of the immortals. First he _loved _Bella, and now he has some weird super love for Ness. 

"Oh…Oh…_Oh!_" I gasped running over her mind. Edward seemed to remain unbothered by the story. Like it was part of some ancient history that didn't even matter anymore. Bella and Ness looked at me like I was losing my mind.

"What?" Ness asked anxious to know. 

"Nothing," I shook my head more trying to get the drama out than for effect. "I just realized that if _Jacob_ is taking you then there's no need for me to go after all." I quickly lied.

"Yes it is!" Bella quickly contradicted. I could tell that the 'mother' part of her was kicking into overdrive.

_Jacob is able to protect her, but… for Bella's peace of mind…_

"Oh no, you already said yes," Alice challenged. _This is Nessie's first dance and nothing is going to ruin it._

_**Fine Edward.**_ "Fine Alice, don't rip my head off I'll go."

"Great, that's settled, now all we have to do is find Asima a date¾" I cut Ness off quickly.

"I am not going with a date." I stated clear and distinct.

"Well that's no fun," Alice complained, "The pictures won't be even, and that wont do." 

"No Alice!" I screamed sitting up from my lean against the arm of the loveseat. She was going to ask this Seth, to accompany me, how pathetic would that be.

I could hear it now. The thirteen-hundred and twenty-one year old couldn't find a date so she had to settle with a friend of the family. Not going to happen.

"Well you can't be a third wheel Asima," she argued.

"Your sister is going to kill me Bella. Was she like this with you?" 

"Oh she was much worse." I saw her face grimace from the fake horror. Alice threw her a magazine at her and Bella quickly slapped it away.

"Well if having a date is necessary, I will be able to find my own."

"Who?" Ness asked thinking of the boys at school that would go nicely on my arm.

"I don't know yet. I just plan on saying yes to the first suitor that asks."

Luckily I was saved by Rosalie coming home. The three of them ran upstairs to Alice's workspace, and I heard her monitors sing to life.

"Is Esme around?" I asked noticing that everyone was home except her.

"Oh, no she's at the project house, she's renovating." Edward answered. I saw the house in his mind, but I couldn't recognize any landmarks. The place looked deep within trees.

_**Where is it?**_

_Are you sure that you want to go?_

_**Where is it? She can't go away every time that I come around. The sooner I talk to her the easier it will be.**_

_I don't think it will._ His mind went back to the memories of how he felt every time he was close to Bella. I felt the hunger creeping back into me, the cravings…

_**Edward!**_

_Sorry. Take Poverty all the way down to Foliage View. Head towards Rolling Ridge and you should be able to pick up her scent._

_**Thank you, I'll be right back.**_

"Bella, Edward, I'll be back. I have to go run an errand. Tell Ness it will take two hours tops." Bella, and Edward nodded as I walked out the door.

It was nearly sunset when I got to the end of Rolling Ridge. I parked in the dead end and walked towards the trees. I inhaled deeply. I could smell vampire, but I could also smell a hint of Lavender and honey, I recognized it as Esme. I waited until I was in the cover of the trees before I broke into a full sprint towards the smell.

She was out in the garden when I got there. I knew that she knew I was there even though she didn't look up on her knees continuing to dig into the earth.

"Esme," I interrupted walking next to her and kneeling. "How are you?"

"I'm doing well, and yourself?" She still didn't look up from her work.

"I'm fine. I didn't see you at the house when I got there. I just wanted to check on you. Make sure that you were okay."

_She's a sweet girl, I almost kill her and she's worried about me._

"You didn't almost kill me Esme," I said sighing as I grabbed another trowel next to her and started helping her uproot the lifeless plants. "I understand, I know it was hard. I'm not upset about it. You shouldn't be either."

"It was impossible to stop trying to attack you. Even with Jasper and Carlisle helping me. I fought as hard as I could to go back to you." she admitted, her voice full of compunction. 

"Is it difficult for you now?" I asked scanning her mind for any type of stress. I didn't notice anything but chagrin in her thoughts.

"No, I can only smell your scent. I can hear your heart beating, with most humans you can smell the blood beneath their skin, that's why it is so difficult, but your skin is so thick I can't." I can tell by her thought that this was the first time she noticed this.

"See," I beat the trowel against my skin making a clinking noise, "tough skin, looks like were both off the hook here. I'll just make sure that I don't do anything that breaks the skin around you and were fine." I promised.

She smiled for a little bit and then grew serious again. "Accidents happen." 

"Well I can't imagine doing anything that will break my skin while I am at your home. I wrestled with Emmett today, and it didn't happen."

"You fought with Emmett?" Her tone was serious again, but it was more out of a maternal worry.

"Don't worry about it. He didn't hurt me. He's strong, but I am a little too quick and small for him to get his hands on." I smiled trying to lighten her mood again.

She didn't like the idea of Emmett dueling, let alone with a lady. She was going to have a talk with him when she got back.

"Don't reprimand him Esme, it was all in fun. Not a scratch on me." I continued smiling. 

"Promise me you won't wrestle with him again. He's very strong, and I ." 

"Okay then," I wrapped my arms around her and she stiffened for a second. I wondered if it was too much, but then her thoughts told me that it was more from surprise than anything. She returned the embrace.

I continued to help her uproot the rest of the garden until darkness completely covered the sky. I helped her bag the rest of the plants, and asked her did she need a ride back to the house. She said that her own car wasn't too far away so I said I would see her back at the house.

I pulled into the driveway with a triumphant smile. I didn't see Esme there yet. Ness opened the door for me before I even had a chance to knock. "Hey you're back good. Alice needs you upstairs." I groaned and I dragged through the living room. 

_How did it go?_ I couldn't tell where he was so I couldn't see the look on his face.

_**It went fine, she's on her way back now.**_ I reported as I was pulled upstairs towards another room in the house.

This room looked a lot different from any room in the house I'd seen so far. I could tell from the space that it was supposed to be a den of some kind before Alice took over it. There was a long table with different sketch pads and patters strewn across it. There was a computer with three touch screen monitors attached to it all displaying different things. There was a small circular platform in the room that rose about a foot off the floor and large three way mirror that stood about eight feet high with each mirror about four feet in width in the corner of the room. I stood in awe as I looked around. 

Alice ran over too me an grabbed my arm just as Ness let go. She pulled me over to the platform and grabbed a tape measure and began quickly measuring my lengths and widths. "Let me know when you find your date. I need to get you both matched right."

"Ok," I sighed turning my body as she instructed.

"Oh, I think that we are going to have to get Jacob here before next Friday. He's so tall I could never just guess his fit. We need to try for Wednesday. That would give me enough time to fix anything before the dance on Friday…" I tried to tune her out after that. I wasn't to happy about meeting the wolves. I didn't know how they would react to me and I didn't want to anymore trouble.

One thing was for sure. I was ready for this week and the next to come and go so that this dance would be behind me.


	12. Chapter 12 Homecoming

Chapter 12- Homecoming

Now that I had my wish and the two weeks sped by I would give anything to turn two weeks back. I was dreading going to the dance. Even though everyone else around me was thrilled.

I decided to spend most of my two weeks at home except for practicing with Alice last weekend as I promised. I thought I could breath easier when Phillip Chase was the first person to ask me to the dance. I thought he was going to die from a heart attack when he received an uncontested 'yes'.

I didn't even have to tell Alice my date for the dance. She had already seen who asked me, and was excited by my choice. Ness was just as thrilled, thinking of some long winded romance fantasy in her head. Such a hopeless romantic.

I got into my Infiniti and headed towards the Cullen house. I was dreading the moment so much that I drove well below the speed limit all the way there. Jacob and Seth's flight came in two days ago and I had been successfully able to postpone the meet for the entire two days. I didn't see how I would be able to avoid it today though. Whether they liked me or not I only had to grit my teeth through the night. I could hang out at my house until they left on Monday morning.

Jasper would be bringing Phillip to the Cullen house and we would all be taking my SUV together. Edward seemed smug about the fact that the four of us wouldn't fit comfortably in his two door Vanquish. I tried several times to duck out of the night but despite my best efforts I was on my way with straightened hair for my appointment with Alice.

When I got there I walked slowly up the driveway. Alice opened the door and sprinted down the paved path, pulling me up over her shoulder, and literally carrying me up the stairs just as fast. I heard the laughs of Emmett and Edward as I passed.

She sat me in a chair in her workspace and began hefting and parting my hair in different spots. She took large rollers and began rolling them into my hair.

"Alice, what was the point of me straightening my hair if you were just going to curl it when I got here?" I complained thinking about the two hour process that I went through in my bathroom.

"Your curls are pretty but I think that thicker barrel curls will go with the dress." She took another three inch roller and clipped it in my hair. It took twenty minutes even with Alice's quick hands, to cover my hair in the rollers.

"Your face is flawless so we don't need to put makeup on you." Rosalie acknowledged as she guided Renesmee into the chair next to me. Alice and Rosalie seamlessly switched positions as Alice started straightening Ness's hair. "I am going to give you some lipstick with a nice hint of color though."

"Where's Jacob?" Ness asked impatiently.

"They will be here shortly, not that it will matter, I will work on him downstairs when he gets here." Alice stated running the straighter through Ness's hair again.

I could hear the sound of the door opening downstairs.

"Jacob is here," Rosalie said frowning up her face. I didn't understand the reason behind the face but I continued to look in the mirror.

"Ok, can you get them dressed while I go work on Jacob?" Alice asked in a hurried tone.

"Yes I can finish up here." Rosalie promised as Alice ran downstairs.

I could hear a deep voice groaning and complaining downstairs and another voice I didn't recognize laughing along with what sounded like Jasper and Edward.

"I don't need a haircut Alice!" I heard the deep voice groan.

"You aren't going to be on Nessie's arm looking like a shaggy dog." I could hear Alice teasing.

"Looks like you have to just tough through it bro," the other voice sided with Alice, I guessed that was Seth.

"Jacob it will grow back in a week I don't know why you are complaining." Bella's voice was the quietest. I could tell that she still wasn't thrilled with him taking her to homecoming.

"It's only a few inches." Edward's voice still seemed amused.

"Here you go," Rosalie handed Ness and I each a garment bag, snapping me back to attention, "Go behind the dividers and slide into them, come out and I'll zip you up." I mentally groaned as I went behind the divider. I slid into my dress and walked out for Rosalie to help zip me up.

I looked at myself in the three way mirror. I had to admit I looked nice in the dark purple silk fit and flare dress, it was snug until just below the hips where it flared out slightly. The jeweled one shoulder strap looked gorgeous and matched the beaded accent on the side of my hip all the way to the end of the floor length dress. I liked the dress, it was just really binding. I slid my feet into the peony colored stiletto sandals and I felt like I was an accident waiting to happen even though I knew I had the balance.

I turned to look at Ness and my mouth fell open. She was wearing an ivory shirred bodice dress with a sweetheart neckline, the Grecian draped bottom flowed to the floor and was accented by an ivory pearled waist. I was jealous, her hair was up off of her neck in a perfect bun and soft curls around her face.

"What do you think?" she smiled looking at her finished product in the mirror. Rosalie was already taking a thousand pictures.

"No fair," I complained, "why does she get the elegant flowing number and I have to wear this? I'm afraid to walk, I'll probably rip it if my stride goes to wide." Rosalie laughed as she handed Ness her diamond jewelry.

"It's important that the snug part of your dress is longer before it flairs out. It makes you look taller, plus Nessie is already tall." Alice said reentering the room.

"Is Jacob dressed?" Ness asked Alice excited.

"Yes he is, and he's downstairs on the couch with Phillip waiting until we send you down." She stated flatly.

"Wait Phillip is here?" I didn't hear him come in.

"Yes he is down there with the boys looking great, surprisingly without my help. Jasper picked him up ten minutes ago. He's nervous I can tell but he looks great." I could hear a smile in her voice.

She took out the rollers in my hair as Rosalie put my jewelry on. I wore an emerald necklace and earrings. They matched my eyes perfectly. I was fidgeting with my dress while they finished me up and I realized that I was nervous. _Why was I nervous?_

"I can't do this Alice, look at me." I whispered.

"I am looking at you, you look amazing, now hold still. I have to get your bangs just right." She played with my bang in different places and finally decided to just swoop it above my eye and pin it back.

"No way your getting out of this Asima, we are going." Ness said walking over to me.

"No, no, you don't understand." I said in a hushed whisper.

"What's wrong Asima." Rosalie asked me fixing my dress and forcing my hands from causing the silk to wrinkle.

"I've never been on a date before." I whispered in a really low voice.

"What?" Ness asked in disbelief, "You have met and killed hundreds of vampires and your scared of a date with a _boy_?" She was biting her bottom lip to keep from laughing, even though Rosalie and Alice were already giggling.

"Awe…" Alice let out a soft coo. "JASPER!" she yelled towards the downstairs. I was sure it was more for acting human around Phillip because everyone in the house could have heard her if she spoke normal.

I could hear Jasper tell the others he would be back before he walked normal pace to the top of the stairs. He used inhuman speed down the hallway and was in the doorway. "Yes Alice," He looked at Nessie and then at me.

"I need you to work your magic please. This is Asima's first date and she's a little nervous and I'm sure that Nessie could use some calming as well."

I could see him fighting back a smile but I couldn't make myself be pissed enough to say something smart. I took a few deep breaths and I was fine.

"Ok... Lets do this before I change my mind."

Alice and Rosalie took more pictures of us together before heading downstairs. Alice made us wait at the top of the stairs as she took more pictures of Jacob and Phillip.

"Your dates gentlemen," Rosalie introduced.

I could hear audible and mental gasps as we walked down the stairs. Emmett gave me a quick thumbs up and winked. Edward and Bella couldn't take their eyes off of Ness as she walked down the stairs. If their bodies were physically able to cry I know that they would.

"Oh you both look lovely," Esme cried wrapping her arms around both of us at the same time.

_Oh my god, she is beautiful. What do I say? What do I do? Come on feet work this is it. Oh the corsage! _"Hey Asima, you look beautiful." Phillip complimented.

"Thank you" I said bashfully holding my head down.

There was a brief silence as we looked at each other.

_Oh crap corsage, get it together Phillip. _"I guess I should put this on you," He smiled holding up the purple orchid.

I put my left hand up for him to put it on, then I heard a mental jolt, _Other hand Asima, you're right handed. You want people to see it don't you?_ It was Alice. I switched my hands quickly and he slid it on my wrist.

"It's pretty thank you."

"Your welcome."

Alice walked by and handed me a boutonnière. I pinned the flower to his jacket before I was bombarded by pictures again.

"Asima I want you to meet Jacob." Ness pulled me over to him.

"Hi Jacob, nice to meet you." I smiled. He had to be nearly seven feet tall because he towered over my five foot two inch frame. He wore an ivory colored suit and black vest. His hair was neatly slicked into a ponytail. When I looked at him I was easily reminded of my brother Azeem. After he went through the transfiguring process he grew as tall and muscular.

"Nice to meet you too Asima." _This is the dangerous one? She can't be that much stronger than Nessie. She doesn't smell as gross as the rest of you blood-suckers, if she becomes a problem let me know._

I assumed he was talking to Edward. _**He doesn't know that I can hear him does he? **_I asked Edward while still smiling and taking pictures.

_Not unless Nessie told him, but from the sounds of it no._ He was still smiling looking at Ness. He had the same look that I would imagine every father has when their daughter was growing up and going to a dance.

We were bombarded by more pictures as a group. I could feel Phillip's nerves as he wrapped his arm around my waist. It felt comfortable to me.

_I don't like the way he's touching her. It should be me on her arm. She's too beautiful for him. Like a flower or something… no something more rare than that…. Like a red diamond. That's it. The rarest , shiniest, diamond… Why is his arm still there, the pictures are over?…_

I frowned as I heard the thoughts, not looking away from the cameras and my date.

"Oh and I almost forgot Seth, you need to meet Seth too." She said pulling us from the pictures again and over to the tall stranger. He towered over me by at least a foot. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. His hair was cut shorter than Jacob. He was almost as muscular but still had a young face. He couldn't have been any older than twenty-one. He was looking at me strangely as I walked over. Like a dear caught in headlights just before you run it over. "Asima this is Seth, Seth, Asima" She didn't seem to notice.

"Hello Seth nice to meet you," I forced myself to smile.

"Nice to meet you too." he answered, _Nice to finally meet you. I have been waiting my whole life to meet you, and now I have. So beautiful, so perfect._

I let my hand fall out of his. I walked slowly back over to Phillip, _**What's wrong with your friend Edward?**_

He looked at him reading his thoughts, and then at me with wide eyes and smiling, _I'll explain later. Have fun, you really do look lovely._ I nodded as everyone wished us good luck and headed out the door.

We drove to the dance just listening to music. Everyone else talked but I wasn't really into the conversation. I was thinking about what was wrong with Seth.

By the time we got to the school I was determined to have a good time. I didn't want the memories of my first and probably last date be soured.

Phillip got out of the car and walked around to the drivers side to help me down without messing up my dress. Football had made him strong for a human. We walked hand in hand into the school followed by Ness and Jacob. He seemed to fit with her perfectly. Even though he looked a lot older than a regular high school student no chaperone was brave enough to walk over and question him.

Phillip and I danced together and the night flew by. The nerves didn't seem to return until our first slow dance. I didn't know what to do. I looked around at everyone else dancing._ She seems nervous. I wonder will she freak out if I pull her closer._ He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me in a little closer. I looked at him only for a second before I laid my head on his shoulder. I took a deep breath and inhaled his scent as we rocked back and forth.

The smell of his cologne was intense. It pulled me in close to him like a magnet. I could feel his face in my hair.

_Everyone is staring at us. I don't care, she smells wonderful. Like sweet pea and vanilla. I am so glad she said yes. She's the most beautiful one here._

_Really? Was everyone staring? _I looked around and I could see the glares I was getting from Ashley and Morgan. I didn't care either, up until that moment I only saw him. I looked over at Ness who was wrapped in Jacob's arms. She gave me a quick wink before her back turned to me.

I let myself sink back into the dance. I closed my eyes as we slowly turned and swayed. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled myself in trying to identify each distinct scent that made up the aroma that was Phillip Chase. Before I could finish the song was over, and the tempo of the music was back to normal.

We continued to dance and enjoy the night. I couldn't have picked a better first date, or a better person to have a first date with. I was sorry that the night was almost over. I didn't want it to end. It was approaching midnight and I knew that the dance was over.

As the four of us walked out into the parking lot a wind blew and I stiffened._ Damn it._ I looked at Jacob and his expression mirrored mine.

_Shit, vampire. Phase or get Nessie out of here?…_

Phillip seemed to notice me get tense, "Are you cold?" He asked taking off his jacket and wrapping it around my shoulders.

Up until now I forgot the main reason I steered away from getting close to humans, it was dangerous. Situations like these tend to get humans stuck in the crossfire. It felt like I got another gift from heavens when Jason Withers ran up to Phillip.

"Hey Asima, Ness," He greeted. We both greeted him. _Wow Asima looks hot. I've never seen her in a dress before. Why was I over here again? Oh yeah._ "Hey Phillip a bunch of the other players are going to Kevin's after we drop off our dates. Did you want to drop off Asima and come too?"

"I don't have my car Asima took her dad's." he said pointing to the SUV next to us.

"Oh even better, you can ride with me." Jason offered.

Phillip gave him a look like he didn't want to leave me yet, but I needed him too. "It's ok, ride with Jason. I was just going to spend the night at Ness's anyway."

"Are you sure?" he still didn't want to go.

"Yes, I'm sure. We can hang out another day." I promised.

He seemed to like a promise of later. "Okay, I'll call you tonight." He pecked me on my cheek as he ran off with Jason to meet up with the other guys.

I waited until they were out of sight before I turned to Jacob. "Did you smell that?" I asked him even though I knew that he did

"Vampire." He confirmed.

Ness's face dropped as she realized we were talking about a threat.

"Ok we need to get Nessie home," he stated more for himself than me.

"No, you take Ness home, I'm going to follow the scent." I ordered handing him the keys.

_Who does this girl think she is? She's going to get herself killed. Usually it would mean one less bloodsucker I have to worry about, but I can't waste time while she lets him get away if I'm going to have to hunt him down anyway. _"I'm going to follow the trail, you take Nessie home."

"Look, you need to take Ness home and alert Edward. _I_ will follow the trail and meet you guys there when I know where it goes. It could be a trap. Wait until I contact you." I knew he wouldn't let Ness out of his sight with danger around and he wouldn't take her on the trail either.

"Fine," He said through clenched teeth.

"Be careful Asima," Ness cautioned as she jumped in the passenger seat.

I nodded and watched them speed away before running off into the direction of the scent.

I followed the scent into the school building, scanning for nearby thoughts to avoid being caught by a teacher. It lead down the halls to the lockers. I walked right past our lockers. I followed it around the school to different classes, Ness's class, my classes. It got stronger as I got to the female locker room. I knew immediately where the scent would go before I smelled it. My locker, Ness's locker, they both had been forced open, and from the looks of it smashed shut to close, it took a lot of force but I opened them, both were the same as we left them today after school.

I picked up the scent leading out of the back exit of the school. The scent was faint but I could still follow it through the trees. "What am I a damn vampire magnet?" _Who was this?_ I ran the path quickly thinking about my night. I was pissed, hopefully the person I found wouldn't be a friend of the Cullen's because they ruined my night and whoever it was, was going to pay.

As I ran past Hanover Reservoir I was over come with a feeling of power. This vampire had a talent, he was a tracker. A very strong tracker. I needed to find whoever this was quickly and kill them before whatever reason they came was carried through.

The trail ran north farther than I expected. I left my phone in the car and couldn't call the rest of them and tell them I was ok. It's been almost an hour and I knew they would want to know something. I told myself that I would follow the trail as far as it went. It wouldn't help to turn back now and have no information that I could use.

I followed the trail all the way to Dean Memorial Airport. "Damn it all!" I screamed. Whoever it was got on a plane where I couldn't follow. At least not right now. I knew I had enough of his scent to pick up the tracker's talent. I can find him anytime I wanted to now. I turned around and as fast as I could in the dress and heels ran the fifty miles in the opposite direction towards the Cullen house. I was on a warpath, I needed answers, and I was going to get them.


	13. Chapter 13 Answers

Chapter 13- Answers

By the time that I had gotten to the Cullen house it was after 1:30. Even though it took a whole hour in the dress and heels I still didn't calm down. I walked into the house without so much as a knock.

Ness was pacing back and forth in the front room where everyone else stood. She was no longer wearing her dress from homecoming. _Thank goodness she's safe._ She thought to herself running over to me and throwing her arms around my waist. "Oh thank goodness, I thought that something happened. Alice couldn't tell us if you were ok, you left your phone in the car, and no one knew whether or not to send someone after you or wait for you here." She was in near hysterics.

"I'm ok Ness." I said still not returning her embrace. I was too mad and I didn't want to hurt her in my lack of control.

Everyone else was staring at me too, probably noticing my shaking even though Ness still didn't seem to. _She looks like she's about to phase or something._ I looked over at Jacob, he wasn't wearing his suit either. He was wearing a pair of cut denim shorts and a t-shirt, his hair was still in the same tamed pony tail that he wore to the dance.

"Are you alright Asima?" Jasper asked breaking the verbal silence.

My eyes got wide at the question just as thoughts pooled into my head.

_She's hurt, something hurt her. She doesn't look hurt. I bet it was the Phillip guy, if he hurt her I'll kill him, whatever hurt her I'll kill it…_

"What?" I said in disbelief. Jasper thought I was talking to him. He looked at me confused. Edward knew that I wasn't so he interjected.

"Asima…Jacob came back telling us that there was a vampire in the area and that you told us to stay here until we heard from you. That was almost two hours ago. What happened?" He seemed calmed but his thoughts were with crazy with curiosity and worry.

I took a deep breath and was able to calm myself enough to form a coherent sentence even though the anger still leaked through in a shaky stern tone. "Can someone…please...explain to me why I just ran through fifty miles of trees and darkness… in a dress and heels… chasing a _tracker_?"

Everyone froze as I spoke the last of the words. Carlisle broke the silence " We don't know why there is a tracker here but it will help us all find out if you tell us what you saw. Did you bring back the scent?"

I took another deep breath and shook my head. "Is there enough seats for everyone in the dining room?" I asked him more relaxed.

He was confused by my question wondering why it would matter where we were as long as everyone was around to hear, but he didn't question it, "Yes there are. Let's go everyone."

We all walked into the dining room and I quickly sat at the head of the table and watched everyone else sit on the other sides. I looked at all of them as they stared at me with confused faces.

_Okay, she has us all sitting here at the table, what is it? _Jacob asked Edward mentally. Edward gave a slight shrug and looked back at me.

I took another deep breath before I explained. "What I am going to do is use an amplified version of Ness's gift. I haven't played with it for very long but I know that it will work better if everyone is not moving around."

Carlisle's mind was intrigued, "Okay how does this work?"

"I need all of you to hold hands. When I start the connection I need you to not panic. Keep your eyes closed, and focus on what I am showing you. It will be a little…_intense_ when it first starts but you will be able to see, feel what I feel, smell the scents I smell etcetera. It will speed this along a lot faster. "

"Fascinating.." Edward said as he took the hands of Bella and Alice.

I watched everyone link hands and close there eyes before I grabbed hands with Carlisle and Emmett.

_I wish I could be holding her hand..._

I sighed, _**What is his problem!**_I asked Edward confused and frustrated.

_I will explain later I promise, just continue please._

"Is everyone ready?" I asked taking another deep breath.

I listened to the mumbled yeses and closed my eyes. I decided to start at the part where I told Jacob to take Ness home and wait for me.

_I replayed the memory clearly in my head. Jacob through clenched teeth and locked jaw agreeing to do so "Fine,"_

"_Be careful Asima," Ness was worried._

I couldn't get through the rest of the memory because someone broke the connection. I opened my eyes to see who it was. "What was that?" Ness was freaking out. "I can do that? That wasn't like a normal image it was like I was watching myself relive it. I can still smell the inside of your car."

I sighed and Emmett groaned as I dropped the my hands. "Ness honey, I know that it's a little overwhelming but you can't break the connection."

"I'm sorry it just took me by surprise." she sighed feeling everyone else's frustration.

"It's ok Nessie," Jacob soothed her.

"No one is mad at you Ness. It takes a lot of energy to do this and your family needs to smell everything I did, see everything I did, it's the only way to get the answers we need."

She nodded and took Jacob and Jasper's hands and closed her eyes. I grabbed Emmett's and Carlisle's and started again.

_I had jus told Jacob to take Ness back and I would follow the trail. _

"_Fine,"_

"_Be careful Asima,"_

_I followed the scent,_ I could feel Emmett and Carlisle stiffen Emmett griped my hand a little lighter.

_I followed it to our lockers, I continued to follow it down the halls still scanning for nearby thoughts to avoid being caught. Still following it around the school to Ness's classes and mine. It got stronger as I got to the female locker room. I retraced it to the girls locker room immediately checking the lockers contents. The same, nothing missing._

_I followed out the back exit of the school and through the trees._

'_What am I a damn vampire magnet?'_

_Who was this? _

_Running quicker thinking about the dance. Passing Hanover Reservoir and feeling the power. _

'_This vampire has a talent, he was a tracker. A very strong tracker.' Searching more franticly now. _

_Heading farther north. I realized I left my phone in the car and couldn't call the rest of them to tell them I was ok. Convincing myself it wouldn't help to turn back, I had no information that I could use._

_Ending the trail at Dean Memorial Airport. _

'_Damn it all!'_

_They got on a plane where I couldn't follow at the time. Knowing I absorbed his talent and could find him anytime I turned around._

I let go of their hands and opened my eyes. "Who was it?" I asked looking at Emmett.

"Demetri," Edward answered in a low growl.

I scanned everyone's thoughts and knew exactly who he was.

"Wait so what does he want now? Ness?" I asked them still upset.

"I'm not sure." Carlisle admitted.

"Ok," I said backing out from under the table and standing up. "I have a vampire to catch. I'll call you when it's over." I walked out toward the living room and the front door before anyone caught up with me. Before I could get my hand on it Alice was at the door.

"What Alice," I groaned, I wanted to get out of this dress and heels and get started on the hunt.

"We need to have a plan before you go running off to Italy. Come back to the dining room, we'll come up with a plan together okay."

I followed her back and took my seat. "We can't just ignore this. He was here for a reason , and I don't know why but I don't think it was a coincidence he was in and out without being seen by Alice or me."

"I don't disagree, but we can't attack a member of the Volturi without bringing its entire wrath upon us." Carlisle added.

"We can't let him go back to Italy with whatever information that he does have." Edward argued.

"Why does everyone keep talking about Italy?" I asked frustrated.

"The Volturi live in Volterra." Esme filled in quickly.

"Well then what do we do?" Bella asked for the first time.

I found myself playing with his gifts in my head. I was able to see his direction, but that was it for now. I knew I would have no trouble finding him if I needed to. I would be watching him until he made a decision of his destination.

"Wait." I said trying to stop their back-and-forth's.

Everyone stopped talked and focused on me again. "I absorbed his gift while I was there. Right now he is heading East, but that could be anywhere. When he picks a place I will be able to tell you and you all can go from there."

Carlisle thought it over for a moment, "This sounds reasonable. Alice you will keep looking at the Volturi and Asima can keep track of Demetri, I'm sure we won't miss anything."

"I can do that Carlisle," Alice promised

"Asima, I don't want to inconvenience you, but is it possible for you to remain here until he makes a decision? Just so that everyone is close by incase we need to act immediately." Carlisle asked.

I looked down at my dress and sighed, "I will need some clothes," I looked at Alice.

She smiled and flew out of her seat. "Come on," she said as I ran up the stairs with her.

I felt better once Alice helped me out of the fitting dress.

"I'm impressed you know," Alice said looking up at me as she came back with new clothes. "you didn't rip it when you ran. It's not even torn or dirty. You have no idea what I was expecting you to look like when you came back."

I saw the mental picture in her thoughts, me with messy hair and a tattered dress barefoot. I smiled and shook my head. "I wouldn't do that. I actually like this dress."

Her eyes grew wide. "Really?"

"It took some getting use to but I like it." I pictured the good part of my night in my head. "Hey do you mind if I keep it?"

"Of course not, it was _made_ for you. I told you." I could tell she was proud of herself.

"Good, I'll have at least one token to remember this night besides chasing vampires."

She laughed at that and started hanging up the dress and putting it back into the garment bag.

I looked at myself in the mirror. Alice had already had an after-dance outfit picked out. It was a pair of denim jeans a long fitted grey tank top with a pink off the shoulder sweater. Not something I wouldn't normally wear but Alice's style was growing on me.

"So what happened on your date?" Rosalie asked coming up into the work space with Ness.

"You know what happened. I went to the dance and ended up chasing a vampire fifty miles in a dress." I didn't understand her question.

"No... not the vampire" Alice said it like it was just a small factor, like I was talking about the punch. "What happened with Phillip?"

"Oh..." I understood and instantly smiled. "That was nice."

"It was more than nice from what I saw." Ness butted in.

"It's hard to explain.." I didn't know how to explain my date. I didn't know what was normal and what wasn't.

"You can pull eleven of us into a vampire chase but you can't describe a date? Try me." She held out her hand.

I grabbed it and closed my eyes.

"Oh! me too" Rosalie said taking my other hand.

"Me too, its my talent." Ness said grabbing Alice and Rosalie's hands.

I sighed, "Is everyone ready now?" I didn't want to do this, but at the same time I did. I wanted to relive it again. I started it with us arriving at the school.

_Him walking around to the drivers side to help me out of the car without messing up my dress_. I could hear the awe's from Ness and Rosalie as I took his hand and walked into the building.

_We did dance after dance, I could hear me laughing, see him laughing._

_I saw our hesitation as the first slow dance came. 'She seems nervous. I wonder will she freak out if I pull her closer' _

_Him pulling me closer. His head resting on my head. My head on his chest as I listened to his thoughts._

'_Everyone is staring at us. I don't care she smells wonderful. Like sweet pea and some type of flower. I am so glad she said yes. She's the most beautiful one here.'_

_My own thoughts, 'Really? Was everyone staring?' _

_I could smell his scent like he was next to me again. Trying to separate each scent that made his aroma. The feeling of frustration when he pulled away because the slow dance was over. Us continuing to dance and ignore the stares._

I stopped at us walking out of the gymnasium. I didn't want to remember the vampire scent that ruined everything. I dimmed out the memory and opened my eyes.

"Awe, you both were so cute." Alice cried as we dropped our hands. "Nessie you and Jacob look cute too."

"Asima left out the part about him _kissing_ her," Ness blurted out.

Alice's mouth turned into a tiny 'o' as she gasped. "Too cute."

Rosalie just laughed, "That's a good sign."

"It's just a peck, " I didn't want to read into it.

"Still a good sign, he likes you." It didn't matter what kind of a kiss it was to Alice.

For some reason I hoped she was right. Even though I knew, it was completely irrational to think that anything could come from an immortal and a human boy. A _child_ compared to me.

"Okay, can we drop this?" I said sitting in the same chair I was forced in for over an hour to make this night even remotely possible.

"Fine," Alice said running her fingers in my hair. "I really liked the barrel curls" she added.

"I did too. Let's leave it like this for a little while longer." I suggested.

"Can you see anything on Demetri yet Asima?" Ness asked me looking at my reflection in the mirror.

"No not yet, he's still just heading east. That's all I can tell."

"Well, lets' head downstairs, we can watch a movie until something happens. No use sitting up here." I smiled at her thoughts. She wanted to be with Jacob.

"Okay, let's go." I said pushing myself up from the chair. I slid my feet into my back Chuck Tailor's and headed down the hall.

Emmett and Jasper were playing chess in the bonus room as I walked by. I didn't disrupt them from the game, I continued downstairs where only Jacob, Seth, Edward and Bella were sitting.

Ness went and squeezed between Edward and Jacob on the couch. Bella was sitting at his feet staring off into space. Seth sat on the loveseat by himself. I hesitated for a moment and decided to go sit on the floor next to Bella. Seth still made me feel uncomfortable, and I didn't want to sit next to him.

"What are we watching?" I asked crossing my legs as I sat down.

"Zombie movie," Bella said snapping back alert as she realized I was talking to her.

"Oh, monsters, fun." I said sarcastically. I tried to watch the movie but it was just too unrealistic to take seriously. I wanted to do something else.

_**Hey are you watching this?**_I kept my eyes on the screen.

_No, but everyone else is._

_**Have you been working on putting yourself into peoples minds?**_

_Honestly no one even knows, I wanted to perfect it before I even told anyone it was possible._

_**Wait no one knows?**_

_No, not until I can master it. Would you like to go practice?_

I had a better idea, _**No let's have some fun, we can get some practice in too though. Keep a straight face. **_

_Okay…_ I could hear the confusion in his thoughts.

I scanned the house until I found Emmett. He was concentrating on the next move.

_**Emmett, can you come here please? **_I tried to make the voice sound casual. _**Keep your face straight, Edward.**_

I could hear him from upstairs, "Hold on, Asima wants me, don't cheat."

He flew down the stairs and I kept my eyes on the movie. "Yeah Asima what's up?"

I gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

He looked around, "Didn't you just call me?"

"No, I haven't said anything."

"She didn't say anything Emmett," Bella confirmed. She looked confused.

He seemed skeptical, "Ok then, my mistake." He darted back upstairs.

_**Ok now you try. Single out Emmett's thoughts and try to force yourself in.**_

_Okay I will try…Nothing. _

_**Try it just like we practiced at my house, imagine yourself talking to him.**_

_Okay… 'Emmett'. I think I got it._

_**Yes you did. Now when he comes down deny. I want to see how many times he comes down before getting frustrated. If I am right you should get a lot of practice in.**_

"Hold on a second." Emmett sighed getting up. He ran down the stairs again. "What's up Edward?"

Edward pretended to be engrossed in the film. "Nothing, what's up?" Emmett stood there for another minute and sighed. Edward turned his head to face Emmett, "Did you _need_ something Emmett?" He asked confused.

Emmett looked around, "Did _you_ need something? You called me."

"No I didn't." Edward stated, "Are you feeling ok Emmett?"

Emmett didn't say anything and just ran back upstairs in a huff.

_**Now try it again, and this time make the sentence longer.**_ I instructed, I could see in the side view that Edward was trying to fight a smile.

_Okay… __**"Emmett I really need to speak with you." **_

I could hear Emmett upstairs, "Oh _come on._" He said getting up again. He was downstairs quicker this time, "What is it Edward?" he demanded.

His tone caught everyone else off guard. "No one said anything Emmett." Ness confirmed looking startled.

"Maybe you need your ears checked man." Jacob suggested.

"Maybe you just need to hunt or something," Seth suggested concerned examining his eyes. They were still golden.

"I can hear just fine and I just hunted the other day." He said folding his arms, "You guys keep calling me and I want to know why."

"Emmett, no ones said anything." I repeated more confused.

"Fine, the next time you call I'm not coming back." He stated as he headed back up the stairs.

_**Okay, I think we should stop the practice for tonight. Emmett's going to lose it if we keep it up.**_

_I think you are right._

I let a small giggle slip thru my lips and I stopped it quickly. The movie was over before anyone else spoke.

"Are you getting sleepy Asima?" Ness asked me.

"No I am okay. Are you getting tired?" She was curled up next to Jacob.

"Nope," she quickly objected. "A little hungry though."

I realized I hadn't hunted in weeks, and I hadn't had human food in three days. I needed to eat something. I didn't like going to long with out eating, it's easier to fight the vampire instincts on a full stomach. "I am too for some reason."

"Would you like me to cook something?" Bella offered.

I pushed myself up effortlessly off of the floor without using my hands. "No I can do it, Ness can help me, we're the eaters anyway."

I headed towards the kitchen while Ness asked Jacob and Seth if they were hungry. She ran to the kitchen and informed me that we would be cooking for four.

"Do you know what they want?" I asked looking into the fridge.

"They'll eat anything. What do _you _eat?" She asked thinking about the human food that she could stomach.

"Well it's almost four. I guess that counts as breakfast time. I can eat French toast, it's pretty good." I said thinking of what I could make from what was in the fridge.

"French toast.. Never tried it before, lets do it."

We talked as I helped guide her trough making breakfast. Within twenty minutes we had a platter stacked with homemade pieces of French toast. Ness set up some plates as I walked back to tell them that the food was ready.

"It's done," I said walking into the living room. Jacob and Seth were still wide awake.

"Cool." Seth said jumping up off of the loveseat.

Jacob got up slowly. Bella and Edward stayed where they were.

_Man it smells good, she's gorgeous and can cook. I don't think it's possible to be more perfect._

_What an odd person._ I thought to myself. Edward said he would talk to me about it. I would wait for them to leave before I brought it up. Maybe it was just the way all the wolves were.

Ness sat on one side of the island already eating. Jacob quickly sat next to her. I sighed knowing that would leave me on the stool next to Seth. He was elated with that. I tried to tune out his thoughts as I ate.

_I want to talk to her but what do I say? 'Hello Asima, some weather, you're the most beautiful women on the planet…'_

I ate in silence until Seth finally spoke. "So Asima, Jacob said something about you being a cat."

I glanced at Jacob, _Real smooth Seth, _he thought to himself suddenly into his plate more than needed.

"Well no, I didn't use to be a _cat._ My family, and a few others had the ability to transfigure ourselves when trouble was around to protect the city." I sounded like I was giving an informative lesson as opposed to having a conversation.

"Oh, like us," he stated flatly.

"I guess you can say that." I said staring back down at my plate.

"Except instead of a wolf like you guys she turned into an Arabian Leopard." Ness added in-between bites. Either she was really hungry or she actually liked the food.

"Cool," Seth said still eating. "What types of things did your city need protection from?" I could tell that he was trying to keep me talking so I decided to just answer his questions.

"Well, you know…normal stuff, criminals things like that." I said chewing slowly. "Usually they would just see us and run away. We were huge. We still had to run the city streets at night to make sure everything was okay but we weren't really needed that much."

"Didn't get a lot of action huh?" Jacob asked smirking. He seemed to like that.

"Oh, Asima has seen action, she has killed over _a hundred_ vampires all by herself after she left her family." Ness blurted out still oblivious to the fact I left that out on purpose.

I dropped my fork on the plate, I could feel there eyes on me. "Yeah, that too." I stated like it was something anyone could forget.

"You've killed vampires by yourself?" Jacob asked in disbelief.

"Oh yeah, its not hard for her, she's had over thirteen-hundred years to practice." She blabbered on.

"Holy crap, your over thirteen-hundred years old?" Seth gasped dropping his fork and staring at me. Jacob didn't seem phased, I had the feeling he already knew. _She doesn't even have a wrinkle. _

I sighed, "Ness, can we go over this story later please. I would prefer to tell it all instead of in dramatic spurts." I laughed even though I was mentally screaming. I felt like this was a need to know basis thing and I didn't know these people at all.

"Oh ok." She said still eating.

I tuned out the thoughts as I finished eating. When we were done I washed the dishes trying to clear my head as the rest of them talked.

I scrubbed the dishes until they squeaked. As I rinsed them I was finally starting to calm down, then I heard Jacob's thoughts.

_Who would have thought , out of all the kids in that fancy school Nessie goes to that she would befriend a blood-sucking parasite? What are the odds of that?_

My hands involuntarily tightened accidentally breaking the plate that I was drying making the pieces crash into the sink.

"What is your _problem_?" I yelled turning and looking at him.

"What's wrong Asima?" Ness asked confused.

"_He's_ what's wrong." I said pointing at him.

"What did I do?" his voice was getting angry and defensive.

"I have been nothing but nice to you despite you continuing to¾" I stopped myself and closed my eyes._ Control the anger Asima, shocking him won't help._

Bella was in the kitchen looking around. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Seth said freaked out.

"I need to get out of here." I said walking towards the back door.

"Why?" Ness was still confused.

"If I don't leave I am going to zap your boyfriend Ness, so it's best I go." I stalked towards the back door but Edward blocked it.

"Wait Carlisle wants everyone to stay here," he reminded me.

"I won't go far. I'll stay in the clearing but, I can't control myself here." I stated.

He stepped aside as I ran out the back door. I could still hear Jacob in the kitchen as I ran. "I didn't even _do_ anything? I don't know what her problem is."

The last thing I heard from the house was Edward's voice, "She can _hear_ your mind just as clear as I can."

I headed straight for the clearing fighting to keep my feet from turning around.


	14. Chapter 14 Adoration

Chapter 13-Adoration

As I ran to the clearing small streams of tears ran down my face. Out of all the things that my body could have carried over from being a shape shifter, it chooses to let me cry. Really? I would rather be able to transfigure myself still. I couldn't even remember the last thing that made me angry enough to cry.

I sat on the ground folding my legs looking at the sky. It was starless, and a little less dark, the sun would be up within the next hour or so. I looked at my watch, it was 5:30. I laid on my back and decided to watch the sky turn bright before I headed back.

The sky was almost fully bright before I heard the sound of someone approaching. I quickly wiped what ever remaining tears that lingered on my face away and continued to lay there motionless. I knew it was a Cullen without even smelling the air around me, the sound was to light to be one of the wolves and no one else would be out here.

When I heard them approach I inhaled the air still looking up, it was Edward.

"Yes Edward?" I questioned still looking at the sky above me.

He was silent. His mind was debating on what to say. "You don't need to apologize for Jacob," I said stopping him before he could attempt to, " it's not your fault that he doesn't like me."

"Maybe it isn't, but I should have to told him that you could hear him.." He pondered aloud, "I just¾like people to be able to tell their own secrets." He sat down next to me. "I guess its because I am use to always hearing more than I should."

"It's not your fault." I told him, "Besides, from the thoughts in his head, it probably wouldn't change a thing if he knew I could."

He smiled at that, "That's true." He admitted.

"He's so frustrating!" I said hitting up the ground beside me. It left a dent the shape of my fist in the packed earth.

"That too is Jacob Black, he really hates vampires."

"Don't like many of them myself," I said finally sitting up and folding my legs. The sky was as bright as it was going to be with the clouds overhead. " I know it might not seem that way because I like you all, and I happen to be part one myself. But my job was still to protect lives, for some reason I can't shake it."

"Well like you, our chosen lifestyle is the reason why Jacob and the rest of the wolves are able to coexist with us."

"Well it's not just that," I paused to try to find a way to explain my fondness for the Cullen's, "it's just… you all are more _human_ than most of the humans I need to protect."

He sat there for a minute thinking about what I said. I didn't interrupt him and tuned out his thoughts to give him some privacy. We were silent for another minute or so before I spoke again. "What is the deal with Seth?" I figured this was a better time than any to ask.

"Do you know what imprinting is?" he asked delicately.

"No, not a clue."

"Well the Quileute wolves use it to describe what happens to them when they find the perfect mate. It's like love at first sight but much stronger to them. It is told to create a persistent and constant bonding between two people that can not be broken." Edward said it like he was fascinated by the idea.

I let out a small laugh as I put the pieces together. "Wait. You mean that this guy thinks that I'm his _soul mate_? That's crazy, he had the strange thoughts before I even said hello to him. You can't know something like that without knowing a person first."

"Well he has definitely imprinted on you." He stated in matter of fact manner.

"And what happens with the girls that they imprint on? Do they just go with this?" I asked in disbelief. There is no way that girls fall for that.

"Most of them are members of the tribe, they are already familiar with it so they are a bit more understanding. The ones that aren't so _accepting_," he chose this word carefully. "they are patient and just wait for them to come around."

I racked my mind for a rational reason he would think he imprinted on me, I finally realized and groaned "I am going to kill Alice." I dropped back on my back and looked up at the sky again.

"It's hardly Alice's fault." He didn't understand what I was getting at.

"Yes it is. If she didn't put me in that damn dress then he wouldn't be thinking he imprinted on me."

Edward laughed at me, " It was not your dress, even though you did look lovely, but you could have been wearing a burlap sack and your hair looking like an animal lived in it and the reaction would have been the same."

"No, it had to have been the dress that's the only rational reason."

"If you say so imprinting isn't rational, you should have seen him when you left, heard his thoughts. Constantly wondering where you were, if you were safe. What you were doing."

None of that meant anything to me. I have been hearing the minds of boys for weeks now and they all wondered the same things, part of the normal school boy obsessions. "Still think it was the clothes." I rebutted.

"Being imprinted on isn't a bad thing. Seth is a really good person and friend. With him you will be protected and adored, practically worshiped¾"

I had to stop him, the idea that I would even entertain this imprinting legend was ludicrous, "I think I have done a pretty good job of protecting myself for the past thirteen-hundred and twenty-one years, and if I wanted to be worshiped and adored I would have stayed in Arabia and took my father's place." I sat up again looking at him.

He was still amused. "Well.. What are you going to do?"

"I am going to pretend like this imprinting thing doesn't exist. It was the clothes, and the hair, and the lighting, all the other things that give off the signals of love at first sight. Like all human effects they wear off. I will just let him realize for himself. He may not _feel_ like he has a choice in the matter right now, but I _know _I do."

"If that's what you want to do." He was worried for Seth.

"I'm not going to be mean to him," I was almost offended, "I'm just going to take certain precautions to make sure I don't feed to his idea of me being his true love."

"Like what?"

"I won't let Alice dress me anymore for one thing. If I'm not walking around here in form fitting blouses and skirts it'll help I'm sure. And the rest I will just figure out as I go. I only have to survive the weekend anyway."

Edward hesitated again, this time I opened my mind to his thoughts. _How do I tell her they aren't leaving on Monday?_

"What do u mean they aren't leaving?" I pouted

We don't know what Demetri coming means, and Jacob wants to stay until we figure it out."

"I should have figured that. Jacob has the same thoughts as Seth when it comes to Ness. Should have known he wouldn't leave with any potential threats."

"Seth doesn't want to leave either." He added like he was proving a point.

"Well New Hampshire is a great place, who would want to leave? The foliage is amazing." I was trying to be funny but he ignored it.

"Are you calm enough to come back now? To be honest Esme sent me after you, she was worried."

"Ah, Esme." I said getting up of the ground and walking towards the direction of the house.

"Yes Esme...and Seth." He smiled running past me.

"Not funny" I protested as I ran after him.

When we got back to the house and everyone was off into their own things. I decided to join Esme since she was in the kitchen. She was sitting at the island looking at the floor plan for the house she was renovating. She looked up as soon as I entered. Her eyes were endearing and she had a soft smile on her face. _She's ok, good._

"Hello Esme." I said sitting down across from her.

"Hello dear, are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine now... I'm sorry about the plate" I looked over to the sink but there was no evidence of broken glass. The remaining dishes were already put away and the sink clean and empty.

"Oh, that's ok. It was just a plate. I'm just glad Renesmee didn't put the good china out." She gave a light laugh.

I let her get back to work and went upstairs to Ness's room to find my regular sweat pants. I passed Seth on the way to the stairs _Oh thank god she's ok. Stupid Jake has to ruin everything. She looked like she was about to cry when she left. I should have gone after her._

I ignored that and went upstairs. I passed Alice's work space on the way and was pulled in through the doorway.

"What Alice?" I asked rubbing my wrist. It didn't hurt but I was use to doing human reactions for things like this.

"The plans I made for your wardrobe just disappeared, you aren't going to let me dress you anymore?" her voice was so sad, like a pet just died.

I sighed and spoke in a hushed whisper. I didn't want my words to carry downstairs. If a human was in the room they wouldn't have even heard me standing next to me. "Don't take it personal. But Seth seems to think it was some love at first sight thing with me because of the dress. The clothes won't help any. So just until he leaves ok?" my tiny whisper pleaded for her to understand.

"That's not how it works Asima. The clothes won't matter," she argued in a normal voice.

I kept my voice still hushed and low, "Well regardless of how you all feel about this I'm not going to add too it, so until they leave no dress up."

She poked her lip into a pout, "Stupid imprinting." she mumbled matching my low tone.

I changed the subject, "Have you seen anything yet?"

I was ready to solve whatever was happening and then go home and hide out until they left. "No. I keep looking but nothing is happening." She was frustrated.

"Well if he's going to Italy I will know within a few hours." I said with confidence.

"Well that is good." She sighed. She didn't like people getting around her talents.

I started to say something else but my phone rang. It was Phillip. I looked at it and instantly smiled.

"It's Phillip, he's about to ask you on a date." Instantly cheered that she was able to say something with confidence.

"What do I do?" I asked her looking at the phone. It was on the second ring.

"Answer it silly."

I picked up the phone. "Hello?" I tried to keep my voice calm.

"Oh good your awake." He seemed relieved. I had realized that being awake at 7:30 on a Saturday morning wasn't normal for a human teenager.

"Oh ..yea...I'm an early riser. My parents usually call and check in on Saturday mornings." This wasn't a full lie. I was so use to getting up at 6:30 for school that my body naturally did it.

"Well that's good." There was a long silence on the phone.

"So... how was the night with guys?" I didn't like being too far to hear his thoughts.

"It was fun. How was the sleepover with Ness?"

"Oh it was a blast, we watched a zombie movie. Stayed up late, ate French toast, girl talk, you know things like that." Another half truth.

"Yea...sounds like fun..." there was another short pause.

"So what's up?" I asked trying to force the point mildly.

"Well...last night...when you said that we could hang out later...did you mean it?"

"Of course I did." I heard someone enter the room but I didn't turn around I just kept looking at the floor slightly blushing.

"Well, how about we do something today around 1 o'clock."

I was the one that paused this time. "Could you hold on a second. My mom is calling to check on me." I lied smoothly.

"Sure". I quickly put the call on hold.

"He wants to meet at one today. What do I say?" I asked Alice.

"Say yes of course." But it wasn't Alice it was Ness she seemed excited.

"But what about Demetri?" I asked remembering my promise to stay here.

"You said we would know where he is before that, that's all you're hanging around here for. You will be able to make your date too." Alice didn't want me to back out.

"Ok" I clicked back on.

"Sorry about that...I would love to go with you. Where should I meet you?"

"How about the Bagel Basement?" he asked more to see if it was where I wanted.

"Sure." It didn't matter to me.

"Okay, I'll see you then"

"Yes you will." I promised. I hung up and Ness squealed in delight.

I was going on my first alone date. I was thrilled, not nervous though. If it came as easily as it did at the dance then there was nothing to worry about. I sighed and looked at what I had on. I could see leaves from the ground buried into the fibers of the sweater. "Alice¾"

She was happy again, "I know, you need clothes." She ran behind the set of Three way mirrors and rolled out a tiny garment rack.

"When did you?"

"Well when I measured you for your dress I took the liberty of getting you one or ten things for everyday too."

"I told you she would have you couture'd out in no time." Ness reminded me of our conversation at lunch what seemed like ages ago.

"Yes you did. Can we do this later though? I have a few hours still."

"I will pick it out and we will get you dressed closer to the time for you to leave." Alice said looking through the small rack.

I decided to go back downstairs. Emmett and Jasper and Rosalie were the only ones in the front room. I sat on the loveseat. Ness followed down after me. She was searching around frantically for Jacob. "Where are Jacob and Seth?"

"With Edward trying to break the sound barrier in his Vanquish." Jasper answered.

"You should have went with him Asima." Emmett grinned, _you could have shared the back seat with Seth._

"Not funny Emmett." I warned scooting over for Ness to sit down.

"I was just mad we didn't finish our game in enough time for me to get down here to see the fight." Emmett groaned.

"There wasn't going to be a fight Emmett," Ness shuddered at the thought.

"It was no big deal." I said wanting to change the subject.

"Hey Asima, sorry about earlier. You have to ignore Jacob." Bella said entering the room sitting on the floor at Ness's feet.

"It's not your fault Bella, I'm not worried about it." I really wasn't I could ignore Jacob. I wasn't forced to be around him after today, and would take advantage of it.

"I heard about Seth too, sorry." She said it like I caught a strange plague that was going around with no cure. It sounded like she wasn't too happy with the imprinting idea either. Rosalie laughed looking away from the television for the first time.

"It's not that big of a deal, this love he thinks he has for me will wear off once he realizes I don't look like a runway model everyday." I was waiting for some one to agree with me but no one said anything.

"Um…Asima, imprinting doesn't work that way." Ness spoke like she was telling a child that Santa Claus wasn't real.

"The imprinting stories are fascinating, and they haven't been proven false yet." Carlisle added, walking into the room and leaning into the doorway.

"_Really?_" I was saying really because it seemed like everyone but Esme and Alice thought this was a conversation worth even discussing but they took it another way.

"Yep," Ness said proudly. "I'm Jacob's imprint and it works for me." I saw Bella roll her eyes at this but remained silent.

"That's different, you feel the same way about Jacob. I don't even know Seth." I brought this to their attention.

"Well maybe you should." Rosalie said looking at me. This response surprised me. Rosalie didn't seem like she was a fan of the wolves. I gave her a questioning look and she continued. "I just mean that, Seth is one of the only wolves that I can tolerate. He's nice."

"Oh Seth is a nice boy, very good manners, and has always been accepting of our kind," Esme added walking from the kitchen and next to Carlisle. _Not Esme too!_

"I am sure that that's the case but, I don't believe in this imprinting thing, love at first sight is usually lust. I don't _know_ Seth. He can't be in love with me it's impossible"

"You are talking to _vampires _right now, you have _powers_ obviously nothing is impossible," Emmett rebutted grinning.

"I don't care about whether or not she believes in imprinting, I just want to know what is going to happen now that she is going on her second date with Phillip today?" Alice said coming down the stairs.

"So we are really having _this_ discussion?" I asked sarcastically apparently talking to myself because I was completely ignored.

"Looks like we are going to see a fight afterwards," Emmett grinned nudging Jasper on the arm. " I haven't seen a good love triangle since Bella was human." Bella threw a pillow at him, he caught it laughing.

"Oh, poor Seth," Esme said putting her head down. _It's going to hurt his feelings._

"So I am _wrong _for going on a date with a boy I actually do have _some _feelings for?"

"No, not wrong, just... Insensitive." Rosalie added. What did Rosalie know about sensitivity? She must like Seth more that I thought she did.

"So I am supposed to just not go because it will hurt a guy I don't even knows feelings. If I cancel it will hurt Phillip's feelings, he's a good guy too, what about him? Do his feelings not matter in this. Do _my_ feelings not matter?"

"Of course they do. Your's matter the most in this case. Being imprinted on isn't supposed to take away your free will." Carlisle said thoughtfully.

"It sure seems like it." I sighed.

"She likes Phillip a lot too," Jasper added.

"Yes I do." I admitted thankful that someone was being reasonable.

"But he's human." Esme added like this would be problematic.

"So was Bella." everyone looked at me strangely like I was suggesting change him, "No that is a bad example, what I mean is Edward fell in love with a human. It's possible. I'm human." Emmett shot me another look and I quickly amended, "Sort of… a little…never mind."

"Well with Seth there is no problem with that, he already knows who you are and accepts it." Rosalie added. What was she a team Seth promoter, this was so out of her character?

"I just want to be able to make my own choice on who I fall for. Not to be told that it was pre-chosen by destiny or whatever."

"And you do have that choice." Alice said entering again still not expressing her views on it.

"A thousand bucks she ends up with Seth," Emmett said looking at Jasper.

_Is this really something to bet on?_

"I'll take it," Jasper said confidently.

"You're betting against an imprint?" Rosalie asked in disbelief.

"Yes, you don't _feel_ what Asima _feels_ when she thinks about him. How Phillip felt when he came here." He explained his reason.

"My grand is on Seth," Rosalie said, I just noticed that she was writing all of this down. She looked at Ness waiting for her bet.

"Hey, don't look at me. I am just glad that she found someone at all. I wont bet on it. Either way she isn't alone and I am happy."

Rosalie looked at Bella waiting for her answer. She let out a sigh. "I can't bet. I like Seth, but Asima seems adamant."

"Alice what about you?"

"Well I can't _see_ anything because I can't see Asima. If I had to chose blind I would have to go with Phillip. There has to be something about him. Asima is pretty, I know that she has been turning down suitors for over thirteen-hundred years. Something has to be special about him for her to finally say yes."

"Want to get in on this Carlisle and Esme?" Emmett asked.

"I can't bet on something like that. Both boys are nice and either way someone is getting hurt." Esme pointed out.

"Carlisle?"

"I agree with Esme, this isn't something that I will bet on. The only thing I can tell you Asima is do what feels right to you and it will all work out eventually." He advised.

"Thank you ," I couldn't believe that it was even a discussion.

" Just curious. Who do you think would have won with Jake and Asima?" Leave it to Emmett to take a sledgehammer to thin ice.

I laughed for the first time in this conversation. Ness stiffened. She was picturing wolf Jacob and I going at it in the clearing.

"That's easy, Asima." Alice said like it wasn't even a question.

"It doesn't matter there wasn't going to be a fight." Esme repeated Ness's words.

We all talked in the living room for another hour before I saw the flashes.

I grabbed at my hair with my hand and everyone went silent. "Asima are you alright?" Esme asked when I started rubbing my temples.

"Yes I'm alright, it's was just stronger than I thought it would be."

"Do you see Demetri?" Carlisle asked anxious. "Where¾"

I held my finger up to silence him. I felt bad, it was rude but it was hard to understand what was happening. The more I concentrated I could feel my mental link to him strengthen. I could see his surroundings in his mind. Was it like this for him too? Or was I just multiplying it? I didn't understand what was going on around him. I could see what looked like the inside of a Cathedral and three men on what looked like thrones? Who where they?

I held my hands out and up like I was carrying an invisible beach ball. "Carlisle….quick.." I managed to get out. I didn't want to break whatever was happening. I knew the fewer I focused on what was happening in the room I could hold on stronger.

Carlisle was in front of me as I stood up. "No one speak," I half begged, half demanded. I would apologize later. I gently pressed my hand to his temples to show him what was happening.

'_Demetri… my faithful… tell me what you have learned.' _The old man in the middle chair got up walking towards him. He was decrepit looking with dark hair. He was a vampire, I could tell even though he looked like he was made of rice paper. Demetri kneeled and held out his hand.

He grabbed it and closed his eyes for a brief minute. _'Ah… yes…see Caius, you are wrong. Carlisle's coven is not a threat. They are in New Hampshire alone. There is no takeover.'_ Demetri stood when the brittle man let go of his hand.

The ancient vampire to the left of him with white hair was the one to answer so I assumed he was Caius. _'You wouldn't have an army of werewolves if you weren't planning on using them' _He argued.

The one on the right of the leader argued with him, _'For the last time Caius, they are shape-shifters. Not werewolves. And if they were going to attack they would have when we went to Washington.'_

The middle one smiled, _'I believe the years have made you paranoid brother I agree with Marcus.'_

'_And what will we do if I am not wrong Aro?'_ Caius questioned.

'_We will pull more into our guard and remain in Volterra to be sure, but we will not attack.'_ his word seemed to be final.

'_I concur, now let us be done with this absurdity'_ Marcus seemed bored and impatient with the entire matter.

I pulled myself out and my head was spinning. I staggered back. Esme caught me and sat me on the couch.

"What happened?" Rosalie asked.

Carlisle was still staring at me until Rosalie's voice snapped him out of it.

We retold what we saw play by play, word for word. They explained to me the Volturi more in depth and things made more sense.

"Well he doesn't think there is any threat now that Demetri confirmed it." Carlisle gathered from the meeting.

"Well it's a good thing you didn't kill him Asima." Emmett joked.

"Yes, him not coming back would have made things worse." Esme took him seriously.

"Are you all sure that everything is safe now?" I asked them.

"Yes, no one will go against the Volturi if Aro _and_ Marcus are against it." Carlisle confirmed it. He knew the Volturi better than I did so I decided not to question him. "I am sorry about being rude guys. It was just all so strong…and confusing." I apologized.

"It's ok Asima, it was necessary. You were a great help. What was that?" Carlisle asked curious.

"I don't know. I haven't had time to play with _all_ the gifts I have been absorbing. It's a lot to absord." I confessed.

"Well whatever it has helped a great deal." Esme agreed.

I nodded as Alice grabbed my arm pulling me up off of the couch and towards the stairs. "Where are we going?" I asked still feeling a little light headed.

"It's almost time for you're date. We have to go get you ready."


	15. Chapter 15 First

Chapter 14- First

Alice had me in a seat doing my hair when Edward came back with Jacob and Seth. Alice decided to keep it simple today, and I liked it. I was in a regular pair of navy blue jeans and a black tank top. She covered it with a herringbone, tulip hemmed equestrian jacket by Christie Smythe. It wasn't tight, it was a perfect fit. She brought my hair back to its natural curly bunch and put it a low side ponytail that let the curls fall over my right shoulder. She gave me a final once over before she let me out of the chair.

I looked at myself in mirror, I looked nice. The pants were a perfect fit. I was ready for my date with Phillip. I went to walk downstairs and realized that I was only almost ready. "Alice what shoes do I wear?" She threw a pair of size six solid black flats at me. I looked at her strangely.

"What expecting stilettos? You are going to Polka Dot. I don't always over do it." She laughed.

"Thank you for helping me Alice." I really meant it.

"Anytime." she separated some of my curls with her fingers as she spoke.

It was 12:45 when I looked at my watch. I didn't care. I knew that I would be able to clear the 10 miles to White River Junction in no time at all. I walked down stairs to meet Phillip. Jasper, Emmett, Ness, and Bella were still in the front room when I came down with an added Edward, Jacob and Seth.

_**Hey you missed the fun.**_

He raised one eyebrow looking at me, _Seems like it, bets huh?_

_**Yes, bets. It doesn't matter anyway.**_

_I know. I saw most of it in Jasper's mind. I just put my thousand down._

"Not you too." I protested. Jacob and Seth looked at me strangely.

_Oh, she's probably doing that creepy mind thing._ Jacob guessed.

_**Who did you bet on?**_I was curious.

_I thought it didn't matter?_ His mental tone was more amused than when we were in the clearing.

_**It DOSEN'T, I was just curious. Nevermind.**_

Jasper and Emmett laughed understanding at once what the outburst was for. "You look nice Asima," Jasper added confident in his bet.

"Thank you Jasper." I said still upset about Edward joining in on something so immature.

"You do look beautiful Asima." Seth added. _Nice shouldn't be used to describe Asima ever._

My face showed surprise, this was his first time vocalizing a compliment to me. "Thank you Seth. Alice work miracles." I joked.

He laughed at my joke but then his face grew more serious, "It's not Alice."

I saw Emmett nudge Jasper, feeling confident in his bet now. _I'm a minute away from raising._ He told Edward. He just smiled.

I didn't know how to answer the statement so I just smiled timidly and nodded. "I'm going to go say goodbye to Esme." I announced to everyone walking quickly out of the room.

When I got into my car I felt a quick jolt of something odd. I was thinking about Seth's thoughts. It felt like a small twinge of guilt. I reversed out of the driveway and it faded once I told myself that it wasn't my fault. I flew towards highway 4 taking me from the craziness in the New Hampshire Cullen house towards a waiting Phillip in Vermont.

Phillip was already waiting by the front door when I got there. I pilled into an empty space, he was wearing a pair of jeans and a black polo. His dark hair was perfectly gelled into a disarray like any other day.

I smiled walking up to him "Hey" I caught his attention and his nervous face instantly became a smile.

"Hey," he sounded relieved.

"You didn't think I stood you up did you?" I teased sarcastically.

"No, I was just searching for your car, I didn't think you would be driving your dad's."

We headed inside but instead of sitting at a table he walked up to the takeout counter. "We aren't eating here?" I asked confused, scanning his thoughts for answers.

_Maybe we should eat here? Her reaction was weird._

"No, I was planning on something else. But if you want to eat here we can¾"

"No, I want to go with your plan. Surprise me." I immediately closed my mind to his thoughts. I wanted it to be like a real date. A normal date, no gifts, no vampires, no wolf imprinting guilt, none of that. I promised myself that I wouldn't tune into his mind for the rest of the date.

"Okay," he smiled. "Order whatever you like."

I looked at the menu as the cashier waited. I could hear his thoughts as I stared down at the small menu.

_She's hot, too bad she's with someone. Stupid jocks get all the hot girls…. Oh well, she's probably one of those shallow girls that only talks about themselves…_

I looked at him and he looked away. "I'll take a fruit salad and a bottle of water." I smiled at him.

"Ok and I'll have a chicken club and a bottle of water."

I was about to reach for my purse to pay, but then stopped myself remembering that the normal thing was for the male to pay. This would take some getting use to, since I have been paying for everything myself for over a thousand years. He paid without hesitating, and didn't seem to notice my twitch.

We got our food and headed back out the doors. I followed him towards his car. I got into his white Mercury Milan and folded my hands in my lap.

We talked about out mutual interests and he drove us further into Vermont. He stopped the car next to a park and got out. He walked around to the trunk. He was having trouble balancing the food and trying to get whatever it was out of the trunk too.

"Here let me," I offered walking around to the back of the car to see what he was trying to get.

"Thanks, can you get the blanket?"

"No problem," I grabbed the folded orange plush blanket and shut the trunk. "Lead the way," I said following him across the park. He picked a spot back near the trees and I laid the blanket out. I sat on the blanket taking my shoes off and placing them on the grass next to me.

I arranged our food on the blanket as he pulled off his shoes and did the same. "So tell me something I don't know about you." He asked taking a sip of water.

I quickly put a piece of pineapple in my mouth to give me time to think as I slowly chewed. This was a hard question. I didn't want to lie to him but I couldn't scare him with the truth of my secrets either. "Well… I have never been to a dance before yesterday."

He looked at me in disbelief, "Really? Why?"

Another complicated question, "I guess because I have always been a loner."

"Oh…well that makes sense."

We went back and forth playing the 'I never…' game.

"I have never been fishing..."

"I have never watched a sunset…"

"I have never eaten sushi…"

"I have never watched a sunrise…"

My next I never made him pause. "I have never had a boyfriend.." I laughed as I admitted it.

"Really?"

"Nope, never" I sighed. I was expecting to just keep going to his turn,

"Hmm, well that's not good," he said in a thoughtful tone. I frowned wanting to kick myself for promising I wouldn't read his mind. "We can fix that…if you'd like." He said catching my by surprise.

"What do you mean?" I asked trying to make sure I heard right even though I had better hearing then everyone else in the park put together.

"Well, I would like you to be my girlfriend."

"Oh," I thought to myself, "I would like that."

"Then it's settled." He was smiling. And it was settled, Phillip Chase was my boyfriend. I adored him, and I could tell by his thoughts that he adored me too, maybe more in his thoughts than he expressed out loud.

I laid back on the blanket and stared up at the sky. He finished off his sandwich and laid back too. He held my hand and we continued to talk about places we haven't been, things we have never done, things we want to do. I stopped him when he told me he'd never seen a play. "Seriously?" I couldn't believe it, I could remember when that was the main source of entertainment. But this was a different generation so that might be normal.

"No, if we don't count school productions, never."

"Well that is something we must do." I said mimicking the same tone he did with me.

"Okay, for you, I will do it." He sighed propping up on his elbow.

"You will like it, trust me, I have good taste in plays," I laughed.

"I trust you." He said a little more seriously than the normal topic of conversation. We were silent for a moment before he spoke again, "Tell me something strange about you." He said trying to lighten the mood.

I didn't want to lie to him. I wanted to deserve the trust that he was more than willingly gave to me. So I started with a very _big_ truth , presented in a small was, "I…can read minds." I paused waiting for his response.

He laughed, he thought I was joking. I could live with that. At least I told the truth, "you can, can you?"

"Yep," I nodded smiling.

"Okay what am I thinking.?" he stared into my eyes intensely, leaning over me. _She is so beautiful. I think she's it. Jason was right, she's my special one._

_He'd been talking about me with Jason? He thought I was his one? _

"Well?" he waited still staring.

"You think I'm pretty." I stated with confidence.

"Wrong." he said proudly. "I have never once thought you were pretty. I thought you were beautiful."

"Oh…well I'm still right." I pretended to pout.

"Okay, but really anyone can see the way I look at you and tell I think you are beautiful. That doesn't count."

"Still right." I laughed.

"Tell me something else different about you."

I thought about another large truth I could put into little wrapping. "I can see the future." I sounded like I was telling ghost story.

"Really?" he questioned still amused.

"Ye¾" I was halfway through my word before he pushed his lips against mine. They were soft and warm. I inhaled his breath as I parted my lips and took in his top lip. I put my hands softly on his face pulling him slightly closer. His lips pressed harder. I stayed an eternity in what felt like this endless moment. The only thing that pulled me out of it was my head spinning, and my realizing I was still holding my breath. I pulled back slowly from whatever force nature used to pull us together.

"Whoa," I said slightly gasping for air.

He smiled, "See if you could see the future you would have seen that coming." He laughed leaning over me again and pecking my lips once, twice, a third time.

"Apparently there are some exceptions to my gifts," I said laughing, but really pondering it. He laid back down and faced the sky. The sun was peaking through and shining on my face. I closed my eyes as I molded myself into him.

"What are you thinking?" I could feel his eyes on me.

"I was thinking that this his how it's _supposed _to be." No wolf imprinting, no lack of choice, just two people that are getting to know each other and want to be in each others lives. A _mutual_ choice.

"Yes it is." He must have thought my answer meant something else.

We laid there in silence, and I thought he may have fallen asleep until I heard his watch beep and he groaned.

"What?"

"I have to pick up my brother from his friend's house at six." He sounded disappointed.

"Well what time is it now?" I had completely forgotten that time existed until he told me how much it flew by.

"5:30" He let out another groan.

"Ok let's go back." I said sitting up and getting on my feet without using my hands for support.

"You've got some leg strength," he commented pushing himself up with his arms. "you didn't even use your hands."

"Yeah my mom had me in gymnastics and dance when I was younger." I lied instantly feeling bad.

"That's cool, you'll have to teach me that."

I put my shoes back on in silence and folded the blanket up as he put his back on. We talked more about our lives in the car until we got back to Polka Dot. Even though he was in a hurry he still walked out of his car to open the door for me.

"Call you tonight." He promised kissing me again.

I pulled him back again standing on my toes to kiss him. "I will be up."

He waited for me to get in my car and drive away. I headed back to the Cullen house with a smile on my face. I made a mental note to get some advice from Edward if he was willing to give it to me. If we were going to work I would need to focus on being as truthful as possible until he was ready, well until _we_ were ready enough that I could let him in fully.

I was instantly greeted by Ness and Alice when I got out of my car. "How'd it go?" Alice pleaded following me at human pace into the house.

"Emmett?" I called out in a regular voice, he was downstairs at once.

"Yes Asima?" he was grinning as usual.

"Where is the list?" I asked him.

"What list?"

"Jacob and Seth are in the clearing with Jasper." Alice announced.

Emmett looked around unnecessarily to make sure. Ness and mine were the only heartbeats in this house. "Here." he sighed handing it to me.

I grabbed it and looked at it.

1)Emmett- 1000 Seth

2)Jasper- 1000 Phillip

3)Rosalie- 1000 Seth

4)Nessie 5)Bella

6)Alice- 1000 Phillip

7)Esme

8)Carlisle

9)Edward- 1000 Seth

I smiled when I looked at all the bets. I grabbed a pen out of my purse and neatly scribbled beneath Edwards name.

10) Asima- 1000 Phillip

I handed it back to him and he frowned as Alice reading over my shoulder jumped in delight. I smiled and headed upstairs to see Carlisle. I knocked on the do out of politeness. He opened the door to his study for me.

"Hello Asima, did you have a nice time?"

"Yes, I did." I hesitated not sure if I really wanted to know.

"Is something the matter Asima?"

"I would like to talk to you, if you have the time."

"What is on your mind?"

"I was on my date with Phillip today and something happened I wasn't expecting. Well, its not really what happened that caught me off guard it's that couldn't _see_ when the decision was made. I don't understand. Alice saw that he was calling to ask me out and I saw nothing. But I can see you all, even the wolves when I am looking."

He looked down and pondered for a moment. _Hmm, Alice can see vampires and humans. And she can only see Vampires and the shape shifters. That may explain the chromosome pairs. _

"What do you mean Carlisle?" I asked confused.

"Well it's just a theory Asima, but I think that Alice can see vampires and humans because she use to be a human and she is a vampire. So if that is true then you see the shape shifters because you use to be on, and vampires because you are one."

"What did you mean about my chromosomes?"

He seemed to want to put this delicately, "Well. I tested Jacob's a while back and he had twenty-four pairs, vampires have twenty-five, a regular human has twenty-three."

"How many do I have?" I asked eagerly. Like the answer meant everything.

"You have twenty-six Asima."

"_Twenty-six?_" That's impossible. "That means I am less human than a vampire."

"It's just a theory Asima, nothing is proven."

I sighed, I didn't wasn't to raise my voice to him, "If what you are saying is true then I can't see humans because I _never_ was one." Those words echoed in my head.

"It's only a theory. I am still working, I promise to tell you more when I know." I believed him.

I sighed. "I was hoping knowing would make all of this easier. Now I'm not so sure."

"What is it.?"

"I want to see how far I can go with Phillip."

"Oh… I see." He seemed to look at everything in the room but me. "When you are near him, how is your thirst?"

"I completely controlled that part of me centuries ago. The smell of humans doesn't bother me. I have to be literally starved to even feel the burn."

"When you are near him, you will have to be very careful. You are a lot stronger and humans are a lot more easier to hurt than even you are."

"I know, the emotions I feel are so new. It is hard to control my strength when I am anxious, and these new feelings make me anxious. I'm scared I might hug him too hard and break him." I admitted now that I was realizing how soft the was.

"Maybe…" he started and stopped. He was going to say maybe I shouldn't try. "No, it has been done. You will just have to be careful."

"Thank you. You've helped a lot."

"Anytime Asima."

"Is it safe for me to stay at my home tonight?"

"I don't see why not." he didn't seem to think about much. He trusted my vision that there was no threat.

"Okay, well I will let you get back to work." I walked out of the room away from his worrying thoughts.

I knew Ness would be out in the clearing with Jacob. I would go out there. The boys were taking turns fighting. The rest of the girls stayed in the trees watching. Just Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and two very large wolves. I talked to them in between matches but when Jasper fought I wasn't talking at all. He was amazing. I had never seen such an advanced fighter. He was undefeated except for the two times he tied with Edward.

Seth and Emmett were wrestling when I looked at my watch, it was almost eight. "Hey Ness I am going to go ok?" I wanted to be able to talk to Phillip alone whenever he called.

"Oh.." _I thought she was going to stay again tonight._

"We will hang out, geeze. I live like fifteen minutes away from you." I laughed.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" Alice asked from afar.

"Yea, I haven't slept in over twenty-four hours and I would like to do that in my own bed." That was true. I know I would have a deep sleep tonight.

"Leave her alone, she want's to go home and talk to her new _boyfriend_." Ness teased.

"That's non of your¾" I was cut off by the thoughts, then I heard and what I saw coming.

Seth had over heard Ness tease me about Phillip. _She is with Phillip?_ I saw him stopping in mid attack and Emmett ramming him a little too hard. I could hear the bones breaking…

I ran out of the trees into the clearing. Not a second later I heard the thoughts, _She's is with Phillip? _By then I was next to him. I threw my shield around us and watched Emmett bounce back.

_She stopped him?_ He was confused. The large wolf was staring at me. His sandy brown fur waving as he panted. I didn't answer him. He wasn't broken that was all I was trying to avoid.

I took the shield down and ran over to Emmett. "I'm sorry Emmett, are you ok? I saw the vision, Seth was listening to our conversation. He wasn't paying attention, you were about to crush his entire left side." I quickly explained.

"I was?" he seemed pleased that he was going to be the victor.

"Yes. I didn't hurt you did I?" He didn't look cracked.

"No!" he said laughing. "Hey I'm sorry Seth I didn't notice that you stopped."

He just bowed his nose down once. He was still looking at me.

_Strange. _"Ok, well I'm heading out. I will see you all later on."

They all said goodbye. I ran towards the house and got into my car. I sped towards my house, I wanted to be home when Phillip called me.

I was walking in the door just as the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hello Asima."

"Did you get your brother ok?" I asked throwing my bag down and taking off my jacket.

"Yes he's fine. Are you still at Ness's house?"

"Oh no, I am at home. Just getting here actually. What will be our topic of conversation tonight?"

"Hmm… what to talk about?" he pretended to ponder.

" I know what you want to talk about." I said plopping on my sofa.

"Oh really? What?"

"Me." I laughed guessing.

He gave an exaggerated gasp, "Maybe you are a mind reader."

He asked me about other schools I've been to. What I liked to do in my free time. How long have Ness and I been friends. I asked him questions about his family and what they did. We talked seamless with no gaps for hours. It was in those five hours of talking that I knew any doubts I had about Phillip and I not working were gone. I knew that I wanted this just as much as he did, and I would find the will to make sure that I never hurt him, physically or other wise.

As I laid in bed I felt peace come with the sleepiness. I dreamed about my two dates with Phillip. Him holding me close, our first kiss. Everything was warm and full of light. Then suddenly everything became darker. A high pitch screeching. A round woman I had never seen before. I couldn't understand what it was. And when the pieces finally made sense I shot up in bed with a scream.

I panicked, there was nothing I could do, nothing to avoid it. Either way my light would be gone. Either way I would die.


	16. Chapter 16 Missing

Chapter 15- Missing

I woke up earlier than normal for a weekend. Probably because Jake was here and I wanted to make him and Seth breakfast before they woke up. I was having a craving for French Toast. Asima taught me how to make it and it was delicious.

I got dressed in a regular pair of jeans and a tank top. I wouldn't be doing anything today but spending time with Jacob. I went downstairs and Mom and Dad were already in the living room. "Hey dad, mom, how are you this morning?" I asked them walking over to touch there faces.

"Were fine, did you sleep well?" Mom asked examining me. I had gone over a full day without any sleep and I only slept six hours last night. I felt fine though.

"Yes, I'm fine. I didn't have any bad dreams or anything I just woke up normally."

"Is Asima coming over today? I wanted her to help me work on my shields." My mom was getting better.

"I think so. I will call her a little later and make sure. Let her get some rest first."

"I think that is wise." Daddy nodded in approval.

I went in the kitchen and started cooking breakfast. I only wanted French toast but I made eggs and bacon to go with Seth and Jacob's meal. I didn't even need to go upstairs to wake them up. They were downstairs saying hello to my parents as they ran past them to the kitchen.

"Good morning Nessie" Jacob said kissing me on the cheek as I sat down his plate. "Thank you." I sat down on the stool next to him eating.

"How are you this morning Seth?" He looked keyed more than normal.

"I'm fine. Hey, is Asima coming over today?" He tried to make it casual.

"Oh Brother." Jacob groaned.

I gave him a tiny kick under the table, "Be nice Jacob" Poor Seth, I couldn't imagine how hard it was to have an imprint that was falling in love with someone else. "Yes I think she is. She is usually here on the weekends."

That made him more keyed up than he already was. "Thanks. I just want to thank her for last night." Seth had taken another meaning to her saving him from Emmett. He felt like this proved she had feelings for him that she just didn't know yet. I didn't have the heart to tell him that she would have done the same thing for any of us. Even Jacob with her knowing how much he meant to me.

We all ate and talked about the different matches we saw last night. Seth and Jacob did the dishes and I went to call Asima. It was almost noon and she wasn't here yet. The phone went straight to voicemail. She probably forgot to charge her phone. I called her house too. It just rang and rang. I decided to give it a few minutes and try again. "So what are we doing today?" I asked coming back downstairs

Alice answered me, "We are going shopping. It is a cloudy day outside and its perfect shopping weather. Jacob and Seth don't have enough clothes to stay another week. I am going to get them a few things." She loved shopping for others so it would be fun for her.

"Wait let me call Asima again and see if she wants to come."

"That would be cool," Seth said eyes alight. I heard Jacob groan, "Shut up Jake."

I called both lines still no answer, "Oh well maybe she can meet us out there if she calls later." I said hopefully.

Seth was still disappointed, "yeah…maybe."

We decided to go back to Steeplegate. We spent three hours there trying on different things for them. In the end they had about four or five things each, and Alice and I had twice that amount.

On the drive home I fell asleep in Jake's lap. I was still tired from last night for some reason. I could feel Jake's hands in my hair but I felt nearly comatose.

I woke up as soon as I felt my self become weightless in Jacobs arms. "I'm awake Jake, you can put me down." I said half groggy.

"Are you sure?" He didn't seem to trust my judgment.

"Yes I am fine." He sat me back upright on my feet holding on to me until I got my footing. I walked in through the front door and my mom was looking at me eagerly. "What's up mom?"

"Oh nothing is wrong. I just thought Asima would be with you."

"I thought she would be here by the time we got back." I looked at the face of my watch. The hands read 6:14. The entire day was gone. Where was she? I decided to go call again. Her cell rang this time but still ended up going to voicemail. His time I left a message.

"Hey Asima, it's Ness. Give me a call when you get this ok? Thanks, love ya."

"No answer?" Seth asked disappointed.

"Obviously if Nessie left a message she didn't answer." Jacob snorted.

"Stop Jacob, she's my friend." I pouted. I knew he would stop then.

"Sorry Nessie, I'll stop." I he said bowing his head.

"She's probably just out." Alice pointed to us. "I mean she could have gone out with Phillip." She had a smile on her face until she looked at Seth. "Sorry Seth."

"It's ok Alice. Thanks for the clothes." He said trying to cheer himself up.

I knew that Alice was probably right. I decided I would let her enjoy her day with Phillip and talk to her on Monday at school.

I decided to talk to Seth about his imprinting on Asima. "What happens when you imprint and the girl doesn't believe in it?"

"Well that has never happened before that I know of. I knew that Sam's was hard, Emily resisted for a while. But eventually gave in. I can only hope that that happens with her." He sighed

"Well what are you going to do in the meantime?"

"Wait of course." He said it like there was no other option. "I think she likes me, she wouldn't have shielded me if she didn't. She is my world whether she is ready for me to be a part of her's yet or not."

I felt bad for Seth more and more, he really was a great person. He was my friend, just as much as Asima was. I wanted them to both be happy. If they ended up happy together that would be great. But the way that Asima feels about Phillip wasn't a thing to be taken lightly either. If Seth was waiting for her to give in that could be years.

"Maybe you should try talking to her about it." I suggested . I waned to help but this was something that I couldn't even fathom.

"No, I don't want to steer her away from Phillip. She is happy with him for the moment. I can't control the jealously but I can control that. If it makes her happy so much who am I to try to take it away from her?" So selfless. The more he talked about it the more I wanted him to get the one thing that he wanted in the world.

" I' sorry Seth." I really meant it.

"Don't be, I'm not. Have been waiting my entire life to see her. To find her, and not that I have, I just have to be patient for the rest to work itself out. I am not getting older." He reminded me.

"Well that is true." That moment when I looked at Seth I no longer saw a trace of same gangly fifteen year old I remember in Forks five years ago. He was a Quileute warrior just like the rest of the pack.

"How are the rest of the pack?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Jacob's pack is doing good. I know that Leah is probably driving them crazy by now though." He laughed, "Sam's pack is good too."

I talked to him for another hour before I rested my head on his shoulder. I felt Jacob take me upstairs and I slipped into unconsciousness.

I woke up in a hurry the next morning anxious to get to school for some reason. I let Jacob drive me. When we got to the parking lot I didn't see Asima's Mercedes, she usually beat me here. I went to my first few classes antsy for lunch to come so I could see her.

I walked into the cafeteria quickly glancing at our usual table, it was empty. I sat down pulling out my phone to text her.

Where are you? Message me back ok, want to make sure you are ok.

I put my phone back in my bag looking up just as Phillip was sitting down.

"Hello Ness," He seemed to be in a good mood.

"Hi Phillip, for what do I owe the pleasure?" He usually sat with the other football players.

"Well I figured I would keep you company today since Asima isn't here."

"Well that is nice of you," I picked at my tray.

I looked up just as Morgan, Ashley and Staci approached the table too.

"Hey Phillip," Staci said as they all sat down.

"Hi Staci," he didn't seem any happier than I did to have them sit with us.

"Ness," She said curtly

"Staci," I said using her same tone.

"Anyway," she turned her body away from me like I wasn't there, "Phillip, I am having the _worst_ time in World History, you seem to be passing, maybe you could help me."

"Sure," he said indifferently.

My eyes widened and I scowled at him from across the table.

Staci seemed happy though. "Good, you can come to my house this weekend and we can get started."

Phillip laughed and shook his head., "I'm not going to your house Staci." he said point blank.

"Okay well do you want me to come to yours?"

"You're not coming to my house either."

"You just said that you would help me." She poked her mouth out in a small innocent pout.

"I did and I will, I will let you borrow my notes and you can give them back to me later."

"Your notes wont help me." she contradicted.

"Well, you wouldn't know because you never take any. Notes make a world of difference, and paying attention does too. I would work on those before you say you can't understand the material." His face had a smirk on it. I smiled looking at Staci's face.

She got up from the table and huffed away with the others in pursuit. I continued to look at him with a raised eyebrow as he ate his lunch, "What?" he smiled looking up at me.

"What was that?" I laughed.

He laughed too, "Oh please Ness you knew what she was trying to do just as much as I do. I don't think my _girlfriend_ would like the talk that would be going around." He said the term 'girlfriend' with a different type of elation.

"You really like her don't you?" I noticed it wasn't like his normal school crushes.

His face started glowing when he started to talk. "No, she's like no one have ever met before. I think…no I know I _love_ her."

I slightly groaned. Poor Seth, the way his face looked when he talked about her was the same way that Seth's looked every day when she's around. This was going to be difficult, but Asima made her choice. "I'm happy for you." I smiled. Which I honestly was, just felt bad for Seth in the process.

"Don't tell her though, I want to tell her." he said in-between bites of his lunch.

"Okay, that's fair."

"She probably already knows any way. She's my little mind reader." He laughed at the words still eating.

"What?" it came out a little to surprised.

"Oh, inside joke, don't worry about it." he didn't notice he was still wrapped up in his thoughts of Asima.

The rest of my day went by so slow it was unbearable. I wanted to talk to Asima. I wanted to know why she wasn't in school today. I wanted to know why she didn't at least call me yesterday.

When Jacob picked me up from school I didn't speak the whole way, even though he tried really hard to have a conversation. I was wracking my mind trying to understand why she wouldn't be at school today and why she hasn't called me in two days. Could it be Jacob? No Daddy didn't like her and she was still around. She also never came close to attacking Daddy though. Knowing Jacob his thoughts were probably not helping.

"You shouldn't be so rude to Asima you know." I said when we were halfway home.

"Is _that_ what is bothering you? I just don't trust that's all. She's part vampire."

I frowned, letting go of his hand and folding my arms "I'm part vampire." I reminded him.

"I didn't mean it like that. Come on. She can't be good, she steals powers Nessie." he defended himself.

"That is something she can't control anymore than you can imprinting or being a wolf." And then another reason came to me. I was silent again. Could it be because she didn't want to be around Seth? That it would be too, weird? No she still would have called me. Jake to my silence as me still being mad at him.

"Come on Nessie, don't be that way. I'll apologize it that's what you want?"

"No, you won't mean it and it wouldn't because she'd know." I groaned still frustrated on not knowing.

"I'll mean it." I looked at him and he amended. "I will try really hard to mean it. I if you trust here and everyone else does it can't be that hard if I really try.

"Promise?" it would help a little even if that wasn't what I was worried about anymore.

"I promise."

We drove into my spot in the garage and I ran in. Everyone but Daddy looked at me like I was crazy when I blurted out "Asima wasn't at school today."

"Okay…" Emmett didn't see a big deal "She probably ditched, Going through schools for eons is boring kid."

"She _promised_ me that she would come yesterday and she didn't. I called her and she didn't pick up. What if she's hurt or something?"

Seth was more alert and worried then, "Maybe she's right."

"Asima is more than capable of protecting herself. I can't imagine anything that's a threat, plus she would have told us." Jasper added.

"But we haven't heard from her!" I pointed out. "So we can't know. She _promised_ me that she would be here and she never showed."

"Well.. That's not like Asima." Mommy added thoughtfully.

"No it's not." glad someone finally realized.

"She's probably snuggled up with Phillip or something." Emmett blurted out. Seth made a face. "Sorry Seth, my moneys on you but I'm just saying."

"What money?" he asked confused.

"Can we not talk about bets right now?" I demanded. It was frustrating that everyone was sidetracked.

"You guys made a bet on Seth and Asima?" Jacob boomed with laughter. "I so want in."

"Bets closed yesterday." I said sarcastically. "Ugh!" I stalked upstairs and shut my door. When Carlisle and Esme got home I would talk to them. Maybe _they_ would be more focused.

I called Asima again, and again no answer on both phones. I left another message. I turned on my laptop and signed into my email account and began typing.

"AsimaFranklin".net

Subject: Where are you

Hey Asima, are you avoiding me? You said you would be over and you weren't. I called you on both of your phones and you didn't answer either. I'm not mad I just want to make sure that you are okay. I am worried. Call me ok? Oh, and why does Phillip call you his 'little mind reader'? Did you tell him the truth about you? I won't comment on it until I hear from you and make sure.

Thanks

I hit send, this email address went straight to her phone so I knew that she would get it immediately. When Esme got home she was as worried as I was. Which made Carlisle worried of course. He said that he didn't want to interfere with her life but if she wasn't at school tomorrow or if I don't hear from her by then he would go to her house and check on her.

That put me at ease as I laid down to go to bed. I was in a hurry to sleep and wake up. I slept soundly knowing that I would most likely see her tomorrow but there was a back up if I didn't.


	17. Chapter 17 Visitors

Chapter 16- Visitors

I was upset when I got to school the next day and she wasn't there. The day seemed to go by slower. When I got to lunch instead of Asima I sitting in her normal spot there was a smiling Phillip.

"Keeping me company again?" I asked sitting down.

"Yeah, you can't sit by yourself." he smiled.

"Well thank you."

Our conversation at lunch was mainly about Asima. I wasn't as interested as I normally would have been when he told me about the picnic he took her on for their first date. I made the necessary commentary to keep it going but I was wondering where she was now.

I moaned getting out of my car. I had completely forgotten that Alice said that it would be sunny today. I didn't pay attention to anything driving home. But low and behold the sun shined brightly in my eyes as I drove up the incline of my driveway.

"Was Asima at school today?" My mom asked casually looking up from her book.

"No she wasn't at school." I groaned sitting down next to her.

"Well when the sun goes down, Carlisle, Seth, and Jasper will go to her house" she comforted.

The five hours that it took for the sun to go down was unbearable. I wanted to nap through it but I was afraid I would miss something. I tried calling Asima every thirty minutes. I couldn't leave anymore messages because the mailbox was full. Probably with me and Phillip no doubt.

"We'll be back." Carlisle promised, I watched Jasper and an eager Seth get into Carlisle's Mercedes.

I paced back and forth, waiting. They were back within another half hour.

"She's not there." Jasper said walking into the house.

"What do you mean she's not there?" I needed a little more than that

"The house was all sealed up. Her scent was faded and everything. No one has been there for days." Seth added following him in. He was more anxious than I was.

"Well, where could she be?" I couldn't fathom why she would leave and not say anything to anybody.

"I'm not sure. The scent was too faint to follow. We should have gone sooner, I'm sorry, we should have gone sooner." He apologized to me. You can never be angry with Carlisle.

"It's not your fault." I sighed. "I am going to talk to Phillip tomorrow, see if he's heard from her. Maybe that will help. Even thought I cant imagine her telling him something that she couldn't tell me."

"It's going to be ok Nessie." Jacob hugged me.

"I'm really worried Jake" no longer able to control my melancholy.

"Wherever she is she has to want to be there. She has way too much strength to be taken against her will."

I looked at him strangely, "That almost sounded like a compliment." My face hinted at my smile.

I decided to type Asima another email before bed.

"AsimaFranklin".net

Subject: Really starting to worry.

Where are you? I am worried sick. Why haven't you returned my calls or my emails? Carlisle and the others went to your house today and it was all sealed up! You are gone? You didn't tell me anything. Tomorrow after school I am going to do a B&E to look for clues if I don't get some hint that you are alive and safe. I'll pay for whatever window I break in the process but you brought it on yourself. Call me.

Seriously worried.

I went to sleep hell bent on doing everything I said. For some reason I couldn't sleep through the night. I woke up an looked at my watch. It was 3:30 in the morning. I got up and walked downstairs. Since no one in my house really slept it didn't surprise me that the lights were on. It did however surprise me that everyone was downstairs. I could hear them all in the dining room. What was going on? I walked quickly into the dining room and everyone looked up.

"Hello Renesmee," it wasn't a family member that said my name. It was a small curly haired vampire that looked no more than a teenager. I recognized her as Maggie.

"Hello Maggie, Liam." They were a part of the Irish coven that stayed to witness my growth to tell the Volturi that I wasn't an immortal child. I couldn't stop looking at them because they looked different. They weren't the same neat and tamed Irish folks I remembered five years ago. Liam looked like he had been through battle. And Maggie didn't look any better. I took in the whole picture as I realized the same round women that was always at Liam's side wasn't there. "Liam, Maggie what happened to you?"

"We were just getting to that little one." his accent was still as docile as ever even though his tone sounded like he was being burned. I took a seat next to Jacob and sat in silence.

"We were in Donegal when we were attacked. They came out of no where and without warning. There were five of them. The only one that I was able to recognize was Corin. The other four scents and faces none of us recognized."

"Volturi Corin?" Carlisle interrupted, to be sure.

"Yes," Maggie continued the story. "They attacked us. But there were too many of them to fight off efficiently. We were defeated within minutes. They finished a fire for our pieces when a sixth person showed up."

"A sixth vampire?" Emmett asked "Why did he not fight too?"

"She wasn't a vampire, she had a heart beat. But she was strong and carried several gifts. I thought she was part of the Volturi too until she attacked them. Most of them fled because she averted her attention to us. Her scent was different…"

"Asima?" I put my hand over my mouth. I noticed my outburst interrupted their talking. "Sorry."

"It's ok, Renesmee," Maggie continued the story where Liam left off. "She quickly started putting us back together explaining to us that she knew you. That everyone that stood against the Volturi were being hunted. She said we were to go to New Hampshire and find you. That no one was to leave. I found no lie in her quick rushed words. She guided Liam and Me to LetterKenney Airport, Siobhan was already burning when she got there." Her face fell, " She put us on a cargo plane and told us to not stop until we found you all."

"We need to find the others and alert them." Rosalie said breaking the silence after Maggie finished.

"Asima said not too." Mommy reminded them.

"We can't do nothing and let our friends die for trying to help us." Esme reasoned.

"Did she say where she was headed?" Carlisle asked Liam.

"No she didn't, she just said that she had others to find and stressed how important it was that no one followed." His voice was still burning.

"Alice can you see Asima?" Edwards asked

She shook her head. "I can't see Asima so I can't see where she is heading. Even when I try to see around her I only get blurs."

"Can you try to focus on those?" He begged.

"Sorry Edward." she couldn't.

"Well then what do we do?" Emmett asked.

"I thought the Volturi weren't going to attack?" I asked remembering the decision.

"Obviously someone is acting against orders." Jasper pondered.

"There was no doubt in the vision I saw with Asima, no one planned to attack us. I am sorry Liam and Maggie, we didn't know any of this would happen." Carlisle confirmed.

"I know Carlisle." Maggie would know if no one else did.

"I think that if Asima saw us being able to help then she would have told us." Mom added her opinion. "I think we need to wait, and be patient."

"I agree," Alice concurred,"I saw no other way when I left." She reminded them.

"But you had Jasper and everyone you were going to knew you. She is alone." Seth added. He was worried for her safety.

"Asima can take care of herself. How do we know that we won't mess up whatever she is trying to build to help if we run off to get everyone." Jasper said impatiently.

"She seemed too focused to not know what she is doing." Liam interjected.

"Let's just vote." Esme said trying to avoid an argument, the tension that was obviously climaxing.

"That works, all in favor of finding the others and bringing them here raise your hands." Carlisle ordered. Seth, Rosalie, and Emmett raised their hands. "Then it's settled we wait until we hear something from Asima.

"What about La Push?" Seth asked

"I'm not leaving," Jacob said "Sam, and Leah can handle the packs, we have more than enough wolves to protect the tribe from and attack. You can go back if you want bro."

"I'll stay." I knew he wanted to make sure Asima was ok.

"I'm going to go email Asima and tell her that they arrived safely and that were staying here." I said getting up from the table."

"Thank her for me." Maggie requested

"Will do." I said walking up the stairs.

"And for me as well Nessie." Carlisle added.

"AsimaFranklin".net

Subject: What the hell?

Liam and Maggie made it here safely. Carlisle and Maggie say thank you. What did you see? Half of my family wants to run out and help, and another half says that we need to stay here. The vote is to remain here for now but you need to tell us something. We can't just wait for them to pick us off one by one. Give us something that we can help with so my family doesn't go rouge and start running off. I am not mad but I am worried, let me know you are ok. The Volturi are no game, please be careful.

Love you

I hit send and got dressed quickly for school. I would be late today anyway so I just drove idle. I had too much to think about. I made it in time for my last class before lunch. I didn't pay attention to it like every other day this week. I was anxious to know if she was okay. At lunch Phillip was at the table with me and this time I was unsurprised.

"Hey Phillip," I said sitting down.

"Hey Ness, how are you today?"

"A little tired I was up late." I said truthfully.

"Oh I understand that. I didn't sleep until after three. I was up talking to Asima." He said it like it was routine.

"You heard from Asima?" I asked in disbelief. How could he have talked to Asima, she wasn't returning _any_ of my calls.

"Yes. We talk as much as we can, with her gone and everything." He didn't seem to notice my irritation.

"Oh, do you now where she is?" I wonder if he told her that too.

"She's spending some time with her parent's. They are taking a small vacation. She'll be back." He promised himself.

"Do you know when?" I asked eating a piece of my orange.

" No she isn't sure how long, her parents are going to let her stay out. I told her I would keep the work she's missed while she's gone though."

I drove home outraged. She couldn't even tell me she was okay but she could talk for hours with Phillip? I thought we were friends. If there wasn't an email from her when I got home I was going to her house, she had to have left something to say where she was leaving." When I find something. I am going to track her down myself."

By the time I got to the house I had already poked about a thousand holes in my plan. My dad would know what I was up to and so would Alice. They would stop me. Plus my nose isn't as strong as a normal vampire so I would probably have trouble finding her scent. Not to mention that I don't know the first thing about tracking so I would have no idea where to start. So I gave up and huffed in the house mad at my mediocrity.

When I got in the house Liam and Maggie looked better. Alice had them in new clothes so they didn't look as traumatized. They were in the front room with my parents talking about Asima.

"So she's not fully a vampire?" Liam was asking as I walked in.

The conversation broke off into two separate ones as I walked in, Carlisle, Esme and Jasper continued to talk about Asima and her abilities while the others, who have heard it before turned their attention to me.

"Hello Ness." Alice smiled as I walked in.

"How was school?" Daddy asked as I sat on the floor next to Jacob.

"It was great." I lied. I saw Maggie from the corner of my eye making a face.

My mom knew I was lying with out even needing to look over at her. "What happened?" she asked not taking her face from mine.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." I really didn't. I would talk about it later.

"Did you email Asima last night?" Seth asked trying to be casual.

"Yes I did, but I haven't checked it yet. I'll check it after I eat. Do you guys want something?" I asked looking at him and Jacob.

"Always, " Jacob grinned looking down at me.

"Well, I am going into the kitchen to cook, you guys can help if you want." I got up and walked toward the kitchen.

Jacob and Seth followed immediately. Seth and Jacob were peeling potatoes when everyone in the front room got quite. Jacob and Seth stiffened, and I topped stirring the food. "What's wrong?" I asked Jake touching his arm.

He loosened under my touch and answered, "Vampires."

I quickly walked into the front room where Jasper, Emmett and my dad were no longer there. "What's going on, who's coming?" I asked looking at Alice.

Alice was still staring off into space. "I can't tell. It is all so blurry." I knew the wolves were like a magnet on a television set to her.

I let out a sigh, "Where did they go?" I asked.

"To meet whoever it was just incase it isn't someone we know." Esme answered.

They were back in five minutes that felt like eternity. When Jasper and Emmett entered the doorway I was instantly relieved. "It's the Amazons." Emmett answered soothing everyone else's panic.

"Asima sent them," Edward finished walking in with them.

"Zafrina!" I said in a mixture of relief and shock as she walked in with Senna and Kachiri following.

"Hello young one." Her deep voice was tense just as Liam's had been when he first showed up.

Zafrina was my favorite of the vampires that helped us in Forks. Her gifts were close to mine except she didn't have to touch anyone. They didn't look the same as I remembered them either. They didn't look like they were in battle though, just different. They were all wearing American clothes. It was a large change from the animal skins.

"Asima sent you?" Carlisle asked breaking up the reunion.

"Yes, she found us outside of Manaus. We were hunting when we came across her scent. It intrigued us because we didn't recognize it. We followed it deeper into the forest away from the villagers we were hunting. She knew what we were. I tried taking her sight away but it didn't help. When we attacked her she¾"

"You attacked her?" Seth's voice was a low growl of disgust. I was glad that he interrupted because I was about to.

"She's fine Seth," My dad coaxed him down.

Zafrina didn't look at him as she continued. "I'm sorry Carlisle, we didn't know she was your friend."

"It's ok you couldn't have known continue please."

"When we attacked her she put up some invisible wall. No matter how much we attacked we couldn't get past it." She sounded amazed. "Once she said your name we ceased attacks. She explained to us that we were in danger unless we came with her."

"She came with you?" I asked hopeful.

"No, she told us about the Irish coven as we traveled. She said that they would already be here, she told us to change clothes and put us in the baggage area under a plane to America. She said when we landed in Atlanta that we were to head north to New Hampshire, that you would be here and not Washington and you would explain in detail when we got here…?" She paused waiting for a response.

"The Volturi have decided to come after us all…" Carlisle started as I sat on the arm of the chair wondering who would be the next to come?


	18. Chapter 18 Instructions

Chapter 17- Instructions

They all sat quietly listening as Carlisle explained the little that he knew without interruption. It wasn't until he was done that they spoke.

"So we are to wait here for the little girl to come back and do nothing?" Zafrina didn't see any logic in this. "We could find them a lot faster than she can. And we will be ready."

"She's not a little girl, she's older than all of us." I said defending her.

Zafrina stared at me curiously, "She didn't look like an ancient." I know she was imagining the Volturi and the Romanians.

"We thought so too." Emmett chuckled. "But trust me she is ancient." Leave it to Emmett to make a joke in the midst of a tragedy.

"She was able to save you?" Zafrina asked in disbelief looking at Maggie and Liam.

"All but Siobhan, she got there to late for her." Maggie answered.

"Who is she? What is she?" Senna asked speaking for the first time.

"I am going to message her to tell her that they arrived, she may not be able to write back but at least she will know that they are safe." I told Carlisle before he started the story I have already heard countless times.

"Thank her for us." He said as I walked upstairs to get on my computer.

When I signed into my email account I received something that I wasn't expecting. I had one unread message. I quickly opened it.

"Ness"

Subject: RE: What the hell?

I am sorry that I couldn't tell you where I was. If you must break into my house please just use the key in the glove box of the Infiniti and not break anything. None of you must leave Hanover. Demetri is tracking you from Volterra, he will know if you leave it will alert them, and I can get to them faster not limited by daylight. If they come across your scent elsewhere they will know that you are involved. None of them know my scent so they can't link me back to you.

I can't tell you where I am going for several reasons. One because you all will be tempted to follow. Second I don't know myself , I am getting the visions in glimpses. The only thing I can do is recognize the landmarks and hope I can get there in time. I will protect as many as I can. I found three in Brazil that should be arriving any day now.

I know that the Volturi aren't a game. I have seen glimpses. This isn't going to be easy. No matter what path I do lives will be lost. I am going about this to make sure that we save as many as possible. I have a few things for you and your family to do please pass this on to them if you don't mind.

Carlisle and Esme: Please make sure that no one leaves unless its to hunt. They need to go in groups of no more than four and have at least one person with a gift with them.

Bella: You have to practice making a physical shield. It needs to be strong enough to keep Emmett out. Once you achieve that you need to work on separating it to form around individuals. You have to find a way to make it move with them like you can your mental shield. It will be hard but I know you can do it.

Alice: I need you to not focus on who is coming and where I am and focus on advancing your gift to not revolve around decisions. If you must watch anyone watch the Volturi, they are the main focus.

Jasper: You are the strongest fighter your family has. Don't focus on your gift, you are far advanced. Even though I know Bella and Edward won't agree, I need you to teach Renesmee how to fight. For the sake of her survival she has to know.

Emmett and Rose: If you can help everyone in anyway that you can it is appreciated especially Bella and Renesmee.

Seth and Jacob: The wolves are safe. They are too many for them to try to attack right now. If that changes I promise to alert you.

Nessie: Please focus more on learning to fight than where to find me. I haven't had time to explain to you how your gift works but I will when I get back. We will need it. I also need you to keep me posted on everything that is happening there.

Edward: I know that you didn't want to tell your family about your gift until we perfected it but you will need to find a way to perfect it without me. You need to be able to do it with multiple minds and not just Emmett. Jasper will explain to you why this is important.

I will inform you with what I can as the information comes to me.

I hit the print button and ran to the printer in Alice's work space. I could hear them still talking and debating as I passed the opening in the stairs. No one paid attention to me. I was expecting half way through the message for Daddy to come in. His mind must be too caught up in the heated discussion downstairs.

I retrieved the paper and ran downstairs. No one even looked up when I entered. Not even Jacob.

"We have to do something…" Jasper argued.

"We need to stay here…" Maggie's voice went over his.

Everyone was talking at once. "Guys." I said in a relaxed tone. No one even looked over in my direction.

"What about Asima? What if someone else attacks her?" Seth threw out over something Emmett was saying

"Excuse me." I said with a little more assertiveness in my voice. Still no one even looked in my direction.

"She can't save them all." Rosalie threw in over a comment Alice made in Emmett's defense.

This was silly. People were going to die and they were wasting time, and we don't even know how much of it we have to waste. Even Carlisle's voice was firm even though it wasn't a screaming like everyone else's. I did something that I have never done before in my life, I yelled at my family. "WILL EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP FOR ONE SECOND AND LISTEN TO ME!" It worked they all froze in place looking at me like I had lost my mind. I instantly felt bad and apologized, "I'm sorry. I have been trying to get your attention for the past three minutes and no one was listening. This is important."

"I apologize, what is it Renesmee?" Carlisle said snapping out of his shock.

"No one is leaving¾" I started and was interrupted by Jacob

"We can't let th¾" I interrupted him just as fast as he did.

"Can I finish?" He stopped talking. I looked around for another hint of an interruption before I continued. "No one is leaving because we have things to do here." I waived the paper in the air to emphasize my point. "We have instructions from Asima."

Everyone remained silent as I read the email from Asima. No one interrupted probably because they were afraid of being snapped on. They remained silent afterwards to make sure that I was finished. "So that's it." I said breaking the silence, "I haven't told her that Zafrina, Senna and Kachiri have made it yet but I am sure she will have instructions for them too when I do." No one said anything still. "Any comment at all guys?" I didn't understand why no one talked.

"Tell her I will work on my part, and stay here" Alice promised

"Me too," Mommy seconded Alice.

"As will I," Jasper added.

"You aren't teaching her to fight." my dad growled

I sighed, I knew this of all things would get to him. "Daddy, it's either Jasper teaches me to fight or I _die_ which one do you prefer?" I had never taken a strong tone with my dad but we were wasting time.

"Neither will happen." He stated finally.

"Edward she needs to learn." My mom sided with me. He looked at her like she was betraying him. "If it doesn't come to her needing it, then it doesn't but she needs to be prepared. Her lack of knowledge isn't going to be what gets her killed if it happens." He bowed out of it. He knew that she had a point as much as he pained by letting Jasper do so.

"Jasper…" he said it like a plea. "Teach Bella too please."

Jasper nodded.

"We can't take away anyone's will to leave but we can make sure that everyone stays in groups." Carlisle promised.

"I'll make a hunting schedule." Esme added.

"We will stay now that we know there is at least some type of plan." Zafrina added.

"Liam? Maggie?" I asked looking at them

"I never planned on leaving. I trusted the girl as soon as she spoke to me." she said confidently

"If Maggie trusts it enough to stay then it is good enough for me." I could tell in his face that his thoughts were unsure.

"I will alert the packs just in case but I will stay too." I could tell Jake was still sad that I yelled at him.

"I'm cool." I knew Seth would stay.

"Dad?" I asked him breaking him from his deep thoughts. "What should I tell her about you?"

"I'm not leaving." He sighed. "And it looks like we won't have much of a choice as far as working on my gift if there is a battle coming."

"What can you do?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"Apparently I can force my mind reading to go both ways." Everyone looked at him confused. So he explained. "When I went to see Asima a few weeks ago. I was talking to her with my thoughts and she was answering me aloud. But then as time went by she stopped talking aloud and I could hear her in my head. Only things she wanted to say at the time but still…"

"Amazing…" Carlisle's face was alight.

"Very useful in battle if we need to coordinate a group." Jasper pointed out .

"I have only been able to successfully do it a few times with Asima and Emmett. I am not sure how long it will take for me to be able to do it with a large group." He admitted

"Wait a sec…" Emmett straightened in his chair. "You mean when I heard you guys calling me downstairs and everyone was swearing that no one said anything, I wasn't going crazy?"

Daddy and Jasper let out a slight chuckle. "No Emmett, we were practicing."

"Ok well I am going to go tell her everyone is on board. Jasper when would you like to start?"

I looked at Daddy before he answered, "We can start as soon as you leave school tomorrow." he committed.

"I am getting started now." Alice said getting up from Jasper's lap.

"I'm coming too Alice." Mom said following her out of the back door.

"She's going to need someone to test her shield on." Rosalie said getting up and running out of the house to join them.

"I'll get started on a rotation for hunting." Esme said walking towards the stairs.

"I have a email to write." I left the others to go do what they felt they needed to do.

"AsimaFranklin".net

Subject: Instructions

Hey. Thank you for finally telling us something. It was going apart down there. I had to YELL to get their attention. Everyone is going to do what you tell them. You were right, Daddy wasn't to happy about you telling Jasper to teach me how to fight. Did you see me dying? I don't understand how you expect me to fare against a full vampire, but I trust you. Everyone is working on what they need to do now. Except me. I will start after school tomorrow.

Zafrina, Senna, and Kachiri (The three you met in Brazil.) made it safely. If you have any instruction for them just let me know. This is really happening isn't it? Do you know how much time we have? If we are even going to win? How many will be lost? I know it is a lot of questions but I would really like to know.

Message me as soon as you can so that I can know that you are still safe. I heard about The Amazons attacking you, sorry. Word of advice, vampires don't usually talk things out at a table setting. So I need you to shield first and explain later. Be careful wherever you are.

Love you

I sent the email and went downstairs to finish the cooking I started before everything happened. Jacob walked in and started helping me so I knew that I was forgiven for yelling at him.

I ate dinner and went to check my email before going to bed. There was nothing from Asima yet, but just knowing that I had a purpose put me at ease.

When I walked down stairs the next morning I could tell Asima was busy at work because there on my front couch sat Vladimir and Stefan. To my surprise they didn't attack her. The Volturi already were after them and they were on the run. They ran into her in London and she mentioned Carlisle. They were excited about a chance to stand against the Volturi and needed no convincing from Asima. She took them to the airport and put them on a direct flight to Boston before getting on a flight of her own. "We had to travel in the cargo ports." He told Carlisle. I couldn't imagine them not standing out in public. Their plane landed at 4:20 this morning and they ran the rest of the way.

Everyone looked up as I walked down the stairs at seven this morning. Probably because of my outburst yesterday, and them not wanting to miss any news. "Hello Renesmee" Vladimir greeted me as I sat down on my couch.

"Hello, thank you for not attacking my friend." I said graciously. They seemed to be filled in on everything that was happening already and they too agreed to stay and fight with no convincing.

I decided to check my email one more time before I went to school.

"Ness"

Subject: Re: Instructions

You have two more coming. It's 5:05 in EST so they should be there within the hour. If they aren't there by sunrise please send someone out for them. Don't worry they didn't attack me. They seemed excited to fight. I have a few more stops before I can come back. I hope I am not too late but I will try to save as many as I can. My luck has been going good so far so lets hope it holds strong.

Has Alice seen anything new yet. If she does please let me know immediately? As far as your questions go, I can't answer them. I'm sorry. Just trust me when I tell you that you NEED to know how to fight. Can you talk to Jacob and Seth and tell me how many wolves there are and whether or not they are willing to fight with us? I need to figure this in somehow.

You might not hear from me for a few days. I am going into Volterra to see what information I can absorb. I will talk to you when I can though I promise. I can't see anything on Zafrina and the rest yet but I will tell you when I can. I do have something for Bella though.

Bella: This is the most important key thing I can give you. These are the people you need to focus on protecting. I know it seems like a lot right now but you can do it. Practice as much as you can.

Alice

Esme

Stefan

Senna

Edward

Jacob

Don't worry about what it means, just focus.

Love you too.

I looked at that list as I hit the print button. I knew as soon as I read them that these were the people she saw dying. It was the only thing that made sense.


	19. Chapter 19 Communication Silence

**Chapter 18- Communication Silence**

**I printed out the page and walked human speed into Alice's work space. I wasn't in a rush this time. For some reason I thought that this news would make things less hopeful. Asima said that people were going to die. That was the only thing that this list could mean. I tried to picture my family missing the ones from the list. I couldn't, I couldn't even get past Alice.**

**I took the piece of paper and folded it into my pocket. I walked downstairs and no one was in the front room. I knew they would all be practicing in different places. I didn't want to keep information from my family, but I also didn't want them to lose hope either. I knew the only person I could ask was Carlisle. He would know what was best. **

**I could hear him upstairs in his study practicing with Daddy. Shoot. I forgot about Daddy. I haven't had much of a need to think of other things when I was around, but then again I never received a list marking my family to die. I wasn't sure how long I would be able to keep him out, so I had to keep my conversation short.**

_**Alouette, gentille Alouette,**_** "Hi Carlise, can I speak to you for a moment?" **_**Alouette, je te plumerai **_

"**What is it Renesmee?" Carlisle was expecting me to speak it right then.**

_**Je te plumerai la tête, Je te plumerai la tête. **_**"Privately please?" I said in a hurried voice. Daddy was looking at me strangely.**

"**Very well then." **_**Et la tête, Et la tête.**_** He got up and started to follow me towards the door but then my father spoke. **

"**Renesmee, what is it that you aren't saying?" He eyed me curiously waiting for my thoughts to slip. **_**Alouette ,Alouette, Ohhhhh.**_

**I was out of song and it was about to happen. **_**I need to know about sex**_**¾**_**Alouette, gentille Alouette,**_** "Nothing! I just need to speak with him for a moment. Something personal Daddy." His eyes grew wide and his entire body looked frozen. I knew that he thought that was my slip. "Come Carlisle." I said grabbing his arm and running from the room before my real reasons could slip through. I didn't stop singing until I got into the car.**

**I sped out of the driveway and onto the main street. To be honest I didn't want to have sex. It was the last thing from my mind, but I had to let him think I slipped or he wouldn't have let me go. If we lived I will apologize for it later.**

"**We're far enough away that Edward can't listen Nessie." Carlisle announced, he didn't need to hear my thoughts to know what I was doing. I pulled off the road down a street that I knew was a dead end.**

"**I heard from Asima?" I said as I cut off the car.**

"**What is the problem?" He seemed anxious but remained patient.**

"**I don't know if I should tell the family the **_**whole**_** message. I figured I would run it by you before I did. I don't think that it will help our morale any." I explained my logic.**

"**What does it say?" I wish I could know what he was thinking. He was always so calm, even though I knew he was deep in thought.**

**I sighed and pulled the piece of paper out of my pocket, handing it to him. "I think that the list¾ are the people she sees…dying…" I let my voice trail off as he read the paper.**

**I knew must have read it over and over because, I was silent a good ten minutes before speaking. "I can see why you would want to edit." He sighed. His face was full of worry. **

"**So I can do that, I will take out mom's part and give it to her directly and tell her to not say anything." I plotted in my head ways to keep my Dad out. **

"**I know that you are trying to help Nessie, but if our family and friends are risking their lives we can't keep any information from them. We will tell them everything Asima sends us." He said calmly.**

"**What about the ones on the list? I don't see how it will help. And the stress on Mom…"I couldn't understand how it would help.**

"**I know, but we can't hide anything from them, I would want to know…" His voice trailed off, and I didn't know if he was unsure himself or just in deep thought. **

"**If it is what you think is best I will do it. I won't go to school today, I will need to get started with Jasper earlier. If anything happens…" I forced myself to finish, "It won't be protecting me. Let's go back and tell my father and the others." I cranked up the car and headed back up the dead end.**

"**From the look on Edward's face I think he already knows." Carlisle commented.**

"**Nope. I was able to think just the right things to keep him out." I said tapping my temple with my index finger.**

"**It looked like you slipped." He said unsure.**

"**Oh the slip was planned too. All to keep him out until I talked to you. Even though I will have to explain it too him later, I'm sure he will want to talk about it."**

"**What did you think to keep him out?" Carlisle asked curiously.**

"**Well. I started out singing 'Alouette' hoping it would be enough, but Dad is smart, he knew I was trying to keep him out…"**

"**And?" He requested for me to continue.**

"**He thinks we're having a sex talk." I sighed now ashamed.**

"**Well that would explain his reaction." Carlisle laughed. **

**We pulled back in the driveway as I spoke. "I guess I can go to the clearing and get the rest of them," **

"**That won't be necessary. If I am right the moment we made the decision Alice saw it. She will probably have everyone assembled and waiting." He said waling through the door. **

**He was right. Everyone was in the front room waiting for us. "Hi guys." I said timidly "I have some more news from Asima, and some details for Mom." **

**I read the Email with out stopping until I got to the end with Mom's instructions. I looked at Carlisle to make sure that he hadn't changed his mind. He gave me an encouraging nod telling me to continue. I watched their reaction while I read off the names. " Alice…Esme…Stefan…Senna…Edward…Jacob. Don't worry about what it means, just focus." **

**No one spoke when I was done. I knew that their minds went to the same place that mine did. "So what does the list mean?" Rosalie asked frustrated. "They are going to die unless Bella can protect them.?"**

"**I don't know what it means." I confessed. "I just know that we have too much to do to worry about it now."**

"**Come on," Mommy said getting up off of the seat looking at Esme. **

"**Where are we going?" Esme asked curiously.**

"**To the clearing. I have a lot to work on if we are going to protect you all. Let's go." she ordered with a new determination. She took the news as fuel driving her to work harder. Maybe Carlisle was right? The six of them headed towards the back with out question, my mom paused in the door way watching them all run towards the clearing "I need attackers. Emmett, Zafrina, Jasper?" Her voice was more of a request this time.**

"**Wait." I said stopping them from following. I looking at my mom. "Can I use Jasper? I want to start learning now." **

**Mom looked at me and nodded, "Rose?" She requested. Rosalie got up and ran towards the clearing with Emmett and Zafrina, Kachiri even followed. "Carlisle can you work with Edward please?" Her voice was a lot softer when it came to Carlisle.**

"**I shall." He promised.**

"**Are you ready Renesmee?" Jasper headed towards the back door. I put my hair in a pony tail as I ran out of the door following him.**

**He took me deeper in the trees than everyone else. I could hear the faint sounds of their practicing if I listened hard enough. "I want to focus on the basics today." Jasper said trying to prepare me.**

**He attacked me different ways trying to teach a defense but he had me pinned within seconds. Even though he encouraged me after every pin and showing me tricks that would help me I still felt like I was getting nowhere. He was, stronger, faster, there as no way I could survive with a normal vampire let alone ones that have been fighting for years. I practice the rest of the week and weekend and still got no where.**

**For the sake of remaining inconspicuous we went back to our day lives and worked only at night. Still no word from Asima and no one else was sent our way. I was worried. Mom was starting to get frustrated. She could protect the six when they were grouped together but once she tried give them individual shields she couldn't. They were thin and they were confined within them unable to fight back. **

"**She went to Italy, was anyone really expecting to hear back from her?" Jacob said with his normal lack of tact. **

"**Shut up Jake." Seth growled with a mixture of anger and pain at the thought that he was probably right.**

"**He's right," Jasper sided with Jacob. "She went into Volterra alone. That was walking into a death trap." He shook his head.**

"**The question is what do we do now?" Emmett asked aloud.**

"**Asima isn't dead." I contradicted, sounding like trying to convince myself more than anything.**

"**She's right." Seth agreed. "She isn't dead. I can still feel her. She's out there."**

**Emmett looked at him skeptically, "…Right…"**

"**We can give it another week." Liam suggested. He was starting to feel like this was the safest place to remain. **

"**Yes, if we don't hear anything from her this week we will assume the worst and try to track down the others ourselves." Carlisle stated.**

"**I'll keep emailing her," I said to them. Even thought I know she had yet to open my last four emails; I didn't get any delivery receipts. "Come on Jacob let's go practice." I knew he was closer to my strength even though it didn't help any, still I was getting nowhere.**

"**No," My dad half shouted as I he got up to follow me out. "Jasper?" He has been careful to not let us be alone since I had my talk with Carlisle. I knew what he was doing and we have been so caught up with our skills and fighting I had completely forgotten to talk to him about it.**

"**What's the deal?" Jacob asked defensively.**

**I giggled to myself and looked at Jasper. "No it's ok. You can work with mom and the rest Jasper." Jacob headed towards me again, "You too Jacob, you need to work with my mom. Dad come on, we can work on yours." I walked quickly into the dining room, he sat down and I took the seat across from him. "Speak to me only mentally ok?" He nodded in compliance as I continued.**

_**I know what you are trying to do. Keeping Jacob and I separated isn't helping us all work together.**_

_**What am I supposed to do? I heard your thoughts when you left with Carlisle.**_

_Daddy sex is the last thing on my mind. I only thought that because you knew I was trying to keep you out. You would have held me longer waiting for it if I didn't let you think I slipped. I needed to talk to Carlisle to get his opinion on Asima's email. I was debating on giving Mom's instructions only to her. _

He seemed shocked at my ability to keep him out affectively. _**So you didn't talk to Carlisle about wanting to have sex? **_

I laughed aloud, I couldn't help it. _No! We talked about whether or not letting everyone hear the names on the list was a good idea. Sex is not in my mind right now. I won't lie I am sure that it will be somewhere down the line. But that day isn't here yet._

_**So Jacob hasn't hinted towards…**_

_No daddy, I don't think that it is on his mind yet either. But then again you would know better than me. I am surprised that you didn't figure it out sooner._

_**I didn't. I have been trying to think of a way to bring it up to Bella**__**¾**_

_Well I am glad that you didn't. She would have killed him. I am upset with you. I thought you knew that we had a stronger relationship. I would have came to YOU for that talk._

_**You will?**_

_I would have, now I don't know…_ I let my thoughts trail to make him worry. His face dropped.

_**I guess I deserve that.**_

_Come on dad? I was kidding. Yes we will have this talk when the time comes. But now isn't it. Can we please bring this conversation up after… _I couldn't let myself think the rest.

_**We can wait. **_He seemed to not want to say it either.

_Are you scared?_

_**No, I know no matter if that list means we die, you and your mother will make it. Are you afraid?**_

_Nope, I don't know why it hasn't sunk in with me yet. Probably because I trust Asima. I know if she is out half way across the world protecting our allies, she will do everything she can to protect our family._

_**I think you are right. **_I can tell that he just realized it for the first time.

_Do you think she is dead?_

_**I can't be sure. But it doesn't look good.**_

I nodded getting up from the table. "I am going to go check my email again and call Phillip. Maybe he has heard from her."

I called Phillip before checking my email. He hadn't heard from her in over a week as well. She told him that she wouldn't have cell service on the cruise, and she would call when she could. I could tell that he missed her. I didn't want to check my email. I knew if Phillip hadn't heard from her then I wouldn't have. I forced myself to check it anyway. Still nothing. I closed my laptop and went to join everyone else in practicing.

Jasper had me fight with Seth. Jacob kept hesitating when he fought me and the other vampires just felt guilty like they were fighting a human. I lasted a little bit longer with Seth. It took him a full minute to pin me. Jasper never lost patience as I was pinned time after time. He kept giving me pointers.

"This sucks. I don't even have powers. If I had a shield or something I could probably survive. I am going to get everyone killed trying to save me." I groaned to Seth while helped me up.

"You will do fine." He encouraged.

"Yeah says the wolf." I spat bitterly.

"Hey we are just working with what we have." He meant the words in his defense but I found a different meaning to them. I saw them as advice. My eyes got wide as I looked at Jasper. Mom, Jacob and Alice had come over to watch my failed attempts at fighting. Jasper was sensing my new feelings and gave me a curious look.

"Maybe we should stop for today Nessie," Jacob suggested. He didn't like watching me get tackled and pinned.

"No," Jasper interjected. "Let her do it again." My family looked at him like he was pushing it so I decided to go to his defense.

"No I _want_ to go again. Seth again."

He looked at my family waiting for their permission. "Uh… okay if that's what you want Nessie." He backed up another twenty yards and ran towards me. I focused harder on where I should attack.

When he got up to me I darted out of the way in a low quick movement. He came back at me and grabbed for me. I touched his coming arm gave him a flash of me attacking him from behind. He turned quickly. Grabbing for the air. As soon as our touch disconnected he saw I wasn't there he was alert again. I moved farther across the field as he came at me. I moved around him quickly touching him. Letting him attack the air. While I looked for an opening to sprang without getting hurt. I kept touching places that I saw no clothing. I had him thinking I was coming from all sides. After about three minutes of our attack dance I found my opening and wrapped my arms around his waist showing him complete darkness as I pinned him to the ground.

"Are you okay Seth?" I asked pulling myself up from him and helping him up.

"Yeah," he panted still confused.

"How was that?" I asked Jasper, waiting for approval. My mom and Alice were smiling but it was Jacob to break the silence.

"Pretty damn good Nessie." Jacob laughed, "That's my girl."

"What did you do Nessie?" Jasper asked curiously.

"This" I touched his face and showed and image of me about to strike him from behind. I felt him stiffen and I quickly removed my hand.

"I see. Very effective Nessie. We will have to work on it some more but we can definitely use it." He complimented.

"Thanks, Seth gave me the idea." I shared the glory. "I just realized when he said work with what I have that I didn't have to have the vampire speed, I just had to give the illusion that I can, and it worked."

"It sure did. I didn't know which way she was coming from ." Seth admitted happily. He was glad that I finally found a way to make some progress.

Daddy and the rest were happy for me and my successful pin. I continued to work on my fighting through out the week. Mostly with Seth, we were pretty much even in pins now. I even pinned Jacob once. I was leaving school on Friday when an uneasy feeling came over me. I raced home to check my emails. There were still no messages from Asima. Everyone was going to give her until the end of the weekend before they left. Half of us still thought it was a bad idea to separate. I worked on my fighting for the remainder of the night using the frustration to kick Seth up and down the woods.

I decided to go home and check my email again and send another one before I went to bed. Still nothing. I was starting to feel like she was gone. If she was gone then how was there supposed to be any hope for my family's survival. I quietly cried myself to sleep and even though I knew everyone in the house could hear my tiny sobs no one came in.

I woke up at 4:01 in the morning. I looked at my window, it was still dark outside. I turned over to go back to sleep but a small green light was irritating me. I rolled over and put the covers over my head to keep it out of my sight. Then my mind connected where the light was coming from. My phone was ringing. I must have left it on silent. I jumped up and flicked it open without looking at the number.

"Hello!" I gasped into the phone.

"Ness," It was Asima. She sounded relieved.

"Asima, your alive." I was so relieved.

"I have been calling you for an hour straight. I should've figured you would be sleep. Sorry."

"It's ok where are you?" I asked not caring about the hour. "Did you go to Italy?" I she couldn't have if she is calling me now.

"I will tell you about it later. Where is everyone else?" She asked worried.

"Some are here and some are working in the clearing. Why what's wrong did you see something?" I was putting on my robe over my night clothes as I talked.

"Yes, I have seen a lot. I need you to gather everyone and put me on speaker. Can you do that?"

"Yes of course. I have to run to the clearing and get the rest." I explained.

"I will call you back in five minutes. I promise. Have everyone together please." she requested in a voice that was more relaxed than her request sounded.

"Okay, be safe." I said putting on my sneakers.

She laughed a tired laugh and I could picture her forcing a smile on her face. "I am safe Ness. Bye."

I ran downstairs no one was in the front room. I went to the guest room and opened it quickly. Jacob and Seth were still asleep. I slapped Jacob on the arm. He jumped up quickly. "Wake up Seth and meet me down stairs." He started to ask what was going on "NOW!" I said running up to the third floor to Carlisle and Esme's room. I didn't want to open their room door. So I just called out "Front room I have news." As urgently as I could. I ran downstairs where Alice seemed to have everyone else waiting from the clearing.

"Thank you Alice." I said stopping once I noticed everyone was there but the four that were upstairs.

"No problem." She smiled sitting in Jasper's lap. Esme and Carlisle were running down stairs as she spoke.

Jacob and Seth took a little longer to get downstairs than normal but still made it down. "What's happened? Have you heard from Asima?" Carlisle asked when he came down.

"Yes, she just called. She asked to get everyone together she was calling back in five minutes. She wants me to put her on speaker, she has instructions."

She called exactly five minutes after she hung up.

"We're all here Asima." I said putting it on speaker phone and sitting it on the coffee table in the middle where everyone else was huddled.

"Carlisle?" her voice spread through the room.

"I am here Asima, what is it you need?" He asked clearly into the phone.

"I saw you all leaving? Are all of you still there?" Seth seemed relieved. To hear her voice as much as I was.

"Yes, we are all hear. We were just thinking of different alternatives because no one had heard from you." he explained.

"I know sorry, I ran into a few problems." She seemed irritated.

"Are you alright?" Bella asked into the phone.

"Yes I am fine. Just frustrated. Alice?"

"Yes Asima?"

"Have you seen any decisions from the Volturi?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary but I have been working on my talent to." She reported into the phone.

"Good, Bella, how are the shields going?" she spoke like she was checking he comments off of a list.

"I can protect them if we are all together but still not good with the individuals." She was disappointed in her progress.

"No others have came since the last time we heard from you. Did you send others?" Maggie asked into the phone.

"No I haven't been able to save many more." She sighed, "Once I left Volterra everything got a lot harder." She said her tone back to irritated.

"You went to Italy? What happened?" Daddy asked her.

"I will show you when I get back." She promised.

"Where are you Asima?" I asked wondering when exactly that would be. "I am in Madrid. Emmett? Jasper?"

"We're here." Emmett said.

"I need you to do me a favor. Go to my house and get my Infiniti. I left the key under the passenger seat of the car already. I need you to pick us up from EWR. The plane land at 7:15 tonight."

"We can do that?" Jasper confirmed.

"Who is with you?" Esme asked.

"The last four I could save. I have to go. Emmett, and Jasper I will see you when I land. Everyone else I will see you when I get there."

"Thank you Asima." Carlisle said before I heard the phone disconnect. I looked around the room and was glad to see that I wasn't the only one that was happy Asima was coming home.


	20. Chapter 19 Complication

Chapter 19- Complication

"Who is with you?" I heard Esme's motherly voice on the other end of the receiver. I didn't expect to feel so relieved to hear her voice.

"The last four I could save." I then paused because the flight attendant was eavesdropping. _They have to be famous or wealthy, they bought every first class ticket on the plane. What is she talking about I can't hear? I am going to go see if they want something. _"I have to go. Emmett, and Jasper I will see you when I land. Everyone else I will see you when I get there."

"Thank you Asima." Carlisle responded, but I didn't answer. I can talk to him later when we are in a more private setting.

"Hello, is there anything I can get you? Water, tea?" She asked us looking around. _Especially you_. Her eyes stopped at Peter. _I wonder if they are related? They look too much alike to be his girlfriend._ She mentally compared herself to Charlotte. The couple only had the same pale skin and blonde hair. I could tell they weren't related without needing my extra sight. _Why won't any of them take off their glasses? They must be famous. I want to see his full face._

I heard Peter's desperate thoughts from across the aisle. _Asima she's too close. I haven't fed since we left Georgia._

This is the exact reason that I bought every other seat in first class. To prevent everyone on this plane from becoming the nomads in-flight meal. Charlotte wasn't thirsty but that wouldn't stop her from ripping the busty, flirty flight attendants heart out of her chest. Benjamin had more control over his thirst but her scent wasn't helping either. And Alistair¾he has done enough damage.

I went the minds of Benjamin, Peter and Charlotte. _**I will get her out of here.**_

_Oh he is tense, I knew he found me attractive. _"Here let me get you a pillow." She seductively whipped her hair to one side of her head, bending to reach into her kart. I could tell she had done that move several times. But today it was the wrong move.

"Um excuse me." I quickly said getting her attention. I knew the burn in Peter's throat was about to be soothed if I didn't step in.

_What does she want?_ "Yes how can I help you?" she said with a smile. Pretty good actress.

"We don't need anything just, like the last ten minutes you checked on us. I'm starting to think that the reason you are neglecting the other three-hundred something people on this flight isn't your dedication to Air Europa. So let me just save you the seven hours we have left on this flight. We are fine, we don't need anything, and he's married." I said motioning towards Charlotte. She scoffed and walked away. She would gladly accept my rudeness if she knew the alternative consequences to her trying to seduce Peter.

"Thank you Asima." Charlotte thanked me.

"No problem." Charlotte and Peter were one of the few Vampires I confronted that didn't give me any difficulty, as soon as I told them that I knew Carlisle and that there was trouble they came without questions. They listened to me as I explained and seemed to have been expecting something like this to happen. "How is the thirst Peter?"

"Strong." He said in a gasp.

"Glad I have backups." I grabbed my carry on bag and started sifting through it. I was glad I had time to stop at that hospital in Madrid before our flight. I stole five pints of blood and hid them in promotional thermoses in my bag. "Is anyone else thirsty?"

"I am," Benjamin admitted.

"Me too, but I can wait. We cant kill anybody on the plane." She thought.

I laughed, "We aren't going to kill anyone on the plane. Even though that flight attendant made me mad enough to let you." I looked at Alistair. "Are you thirsty too?"

"I am fine." he said curtly.

I scowled at him, "I'll be back guys." I walked back towards business class and was greeted by a male flight attendant. "Hello, can I help you?" _She is stunning, she must be one of the stars from first class._

" Sorry to bother you by my friends and I have a special tea that we like to drink on flights, It helps relax us. I was wondering if you had a microwave that I could use?"

"Oh, no problem. Why don't you give it to me and I can do it for you and bring it to your seats." her offered sincerely.

"I would rather do it myself. They only like it steeped for a certain time, and they tend to get fussy if it isn't right. If I get it wrong… I would rather them be upset with me than at one of you. You know how musicians are." I smiled hoping me bright eyes would win him over.

"Well.. We aren't suppose to let passengers use the equipment." he hesitated.

"I understand and I don't want you to lose your job. I can handle the equipment though. I use the one on Continental all the time." …_come on_

"Well... I don't see how it would hurt. Come with me." He took me to the section where the microwave was and showed me where the water and lemon were. He stood there waiting for me to get started.

"Maybe you should wait outside incase the other flight attendants come. I don't want you to get in trouble." I suggested.

"You have a point." He thought to himself. "I will be just outside of this curtain. Call me if you need help." I nodded and waited for him to be out of sight before I pulled three long thermoses out of my purse. I quickly pulled the bags out of the containers and threw them in the microwave. They were already room temperature from my bag so a minute would be enough. I pulled them out of the microwave and frantically spread the five bags equally between the three containers. I put the empty bags in the bottom of my bag. I quickly screwed the tops on as he came in to check on me.

"Are you done?" He asked me a little nervous.

"Yes I am, thank you?" I smiled. He walked me back to first class. "They will probably be asleep for the duration of the flight. Can I find you if we need anything I don't want them to wake up?"

"No one will disturb you." He promised. He seemed mesmerized.

"Thank you," I smiled and walked back through the curtain.

"Hey," I said pulling a thermos out of my bag and handing it Peter. "Here. I'm sure it's not quite the same but it's the best that I can do thirty-thousand feet in the air." I handed a thermos to Charlotte and Benjamin as well. "No one is going to check on us until it's time to land so you're good."

Benjamin opened his lid and hesitated, sniffing it and looking at me, "It's human." he stated surprised For the past week that they have traveled with me I have had a strict no humans hunting rule.

"Yes I know that you all don't drink animal, I went to the hospital while you all were at the hotel waiting out the sun. I warmed it up. I hope that helps."

Peter didn't care, his thirst was so bad he started drinking right away. Charlotte sipped hers slowly. Benjamin sipped slow for the first two sip before drinking his. "Thank you." Charlotte said between sips, she was drinking more quickly.

"No problem." And it really wasn't this one, I could live with them drinking donated blood. I put in my ear buds trying to drown out the sounds of them eating with music before I felt sick I hadn't had time to hunt either.

When they were done I took the containers to the bathroom and rinsed them. I also disposed of the empty pint bags. I walked back ignoring Alistair, his glares, and thoughts.

I called the one voice I hadn't heard in over a week.

"Hello?" His voice sounded so heavenly.

"Hey stranger. Long time no talk to." he recognized my voice immediately.

"Asima!"

I laughed, it was good to know that he missed me. "Guess what?"

"You're coming back?" He guessed.

"And I thought I could see the future." I teased ignoring the awkward look Benjamin gave me.

"Well, to be honest Ness called me and told me."

"She did?"

"Yes, we have been keeping each other company since you've been gone. Telling each other when we hard from you etcetera." He explained.

"Well that was nice."

"Did you have fun? Tell me everywhere you went."

"It was more tiring than I thought it would be. I've been to Brazil, Ireland, Egypt, Spain, Italy, and France all in the few weeks that I have been gone." I told the truth about that.

"Wow that was a lot."

"Yes, had a big itinerary." I admitted.

"Dad must have turned the vacation into work huh?" He guessed.

"How did you guess?" I groaned into the phone.

"Do you need me to pick you up from the airport?" He seemed to want to pick me up.

"They already arranged for that with Ness's family. I can see you afterwards." I promised.

"Tonight?" He seemed to not be able to wait until tomorrow.

"If you can stay up." I could arrange that.

"Call me when you get settled, I'll be up as late as it takes." he vowed.

"Ok thank you."

We said our goodbyes and hung up. I closed my eyes and imagined the face that I would want to be waiting for me when I landed in Newark. It would still be good to see Jasper and Emmett. I missed them too, but not the same way.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked Peter.

"Yes, thank you. It helped a lot. I will be okay until I can hunt."

"So what is the plan?" Benjamin had been itching to ask since I got off of the phone.

"Well, when we get to Hanover, we are going to stay together. We will have some time to prepare before they attack."

"But there are less of us than last time." He pointed out.

"Well, we have a few special abilities. It will help a lot if we can grow them in time. I know that you don't want to be used as a weapon Benjamin. But your gift will be really useful if you will let me work with you. I am not trying to use you, you are free to go anytime¾"

"Ha!" Alistair scoffed sarcastically.

We both shot him a look. "One more word Alistair and I will zap you. I am not joking."

He sat quietly. "I'll do it Asima… for Tia." he had a burning vengeance in his voice.

"Thank you."

"Put your glasses back on, the fight attendant is coming back." I quickly whispered towards Peter and Charlotte.

"We will be landing soon. Do you need anything?" The male fight attendant asked.

"No thank you, we are fine." I smiled at him.

"Okay, well I am right out here if you need me." He promised.

I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. We would be landing within the next few minutes. I knew Jasper and Emmett would be there on time.

When we landed in Newark they were waiting by the gates. "Jasper, I believe you know Peter, Charlotte, Benjamin and Alistair." I said picking up the second duffle bag that was too big to carry on.

I could tell from Jasper's thoughts that he was hoping that Peter and Charlotte would two of the four that that landed with me. "Hey Emmett," I smiled walking up to him. "I hope you saved me a fight or two." I laughed.

"You know it." He laughed grabbing the large duffle bag off of my shoulder and throwing it over his. We were all able to feel comfortable in my Infiniti. I sat in the passenger seat and let Emmett drive. Jasper sat in the back catching up with his friends.

When we pulled into the driveway I saw a lot of relieved faces. Ness was the first one that I saw.

She hugged me fiercely, "I will kill you if you do that again." She threatened.

I laughed, "You can't kill me Ness you know that, then you'd miss me."

"I will find a way to get over it." She frowned sarcastically.

Seth squeezed me tightly, "I am glad you are safe." He whispered in my ear. Everyone else was embracing me in some way or another so I allowed it.

"Thank you…" I said not wanting to hurt his feelings even though I felt odd.

"Thank you for saving our friends," Esme hugged me.

"Not a problem, just wish I could have saved more." My frustration must have shown in my voice because she continued, " We are grateful for the ones that you did."

"Come on, let's go inside we have a lot to discuss." I said walking in the house. There were too many for a dining room setting so everyone stayed in the vast front space. Everyone waited patiently for me to start even though I could hear their minds.

_There are only twenty-one of us…_

_What happened in Volterra?…_

_It this is the last of the survivors what has happened to the Denali Coven?…_

I decided to answer that one first, "Carlisle the coven in Denali is fine. They were picking off the smaller covens and the nomads first."

"Tell us what happened to make you leave? Start from the beginning." Carlisle requested.

"When I left here that night, I went to sleep. I had a whole lot of visions at once. I saw the Irish being attacked. I knew that something had changed since the vision I shared with you. But I couldn't see what. I noticed what landmarks I could in the vision and got on a plane. I was able to pick up their scent very clearly. I barely made it in time, and I could only save two.

As soon as I got them near a plane and told them to join you I saw a vision of three other vampires being attacked. I immediately headed for Brazil. I was able to beat them there. When I approached them I didn't choose my words carefully enough and they attacked. No one got hurt or anything, once I mentioned your family they stopped and followed my instructions. I told them to tell you not to follow. The Volturi couldn't know that you were involved or we wouldn't have time to prepare.

I got another vision sending me to London, where I found Stefan and Vladimir. They had already been in hiding and needed no convincing. Then I went to Volterra, I needed to find out as much information as I could so that we wouldn't be at a farther disadvantage than we already were.

Once I left Italy I was sent to France to save Alistair. He was more¾_elusive_ than I imagined, I chased him over Europe for three days. I even lost my phone. Meanwhile I was getting visions of other covens and nomads. I couldn't waste anymore time and I chose to return later since I had enough scent to track him.

I found Peter and Charlotte, as soon as I mentioned the Cullen's they complied immediately. I couldn't send them here yet though. I needed them to help me.

We headed straight for Egypt where we were able to save Benjamin. I was too late¾due to chasing Alistair I missed the timing. Benjamin came with us back to Europe. We each took a separate direction and closed in on him from all sides. We wasted another two days from him trying to escape from us.

Each place we went to after that we were too late. Our last stop was looking for a nomad couple in Madrid. I found out from Peter and Charlotte that it was Charles and Makenna that we couldn't save. That's when I called and told you we were coming back."

Alistair's eyes were shifty, looking for a way to escape still. Carlisle noticed and said something. "What is it Alistair?"

"He doesn't want to be here," Edward answered disturbed.

"Well no one is forcing you to be here." Zafrina answered letting him know that he was free to leave. I could tell that he wasn't an acquaintance of hers by far.

"No that's not true I am, he's staying." I said fighting to try not to zap him.

"Asima, we can't force him to fight against his will." Carlisle said softly.

"Benjamin's coven is dead because of _him_," Benjamin was as tense as I was. " as well as Charles and Makenna," I was seeing red, "Because of his cowardice, we are down five more fighters that would have been beneficial."

Everyone looked at him, and he was outraged by the thought that it was his fault. "What did you expect me to do? She's working with the Volturi. You think she is trying to save you? She is going to be the death of us all!"

"I am not working with the Volturi you fool I am trying to_ save_ you!" I couldn't believe he had the gall to call me a trader when I was risking my life to save them. "Maggie please, tell him." I knew she would be able to put an end to his madness.

"She isn't working with the Volturi." Maggie stated confidently.

"She has many talents, obviously getting you to side with her is one of them." He said turning his back to her.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Maggie growled, Liam didn't look to happy either.

"Who else do you know is able to walk into Volterra and walk out alive? She has to be working for them. She is going to get us all killed."

"She isn't a part of the Volturi." Ness shouted, "She saved you, this isn't even her fight and she's helping us."

"Young, naive, child, you can be fooled so easily." He looked at Ness tensly.

"Don't talk to her like that." Rosalie growled pulling Ness next to her. "She is right, young or not."

The arguing back and forth, mixed with the accusations was making me angry. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, and pictures came running into my mind. They made me smile.

"You know what Alistair. Fine, if you want to leave go ahead. But you will be dead by the end of the week." I stressed each word so that he knew that I wasn't lying.

"I will be dead by the end of the week if you decided to kill me." He snarled.

"I wont kill you, you fool. The Volturi will. You might have the talent of elusion but if I can herd and corner you with three imagine what they can do with dozens at their disposal. A personal hunting party just for you…"He to winced at my words, "I just saw a vision of it. I can show you if you don't believe me." I put my hand out towards him and he coiled back to spring. I could have thrown up my shield up but he had been so irritating I was going to zap him just to teach him a lesson. I didn't think anyone would interfere when I pulled back ready to attack.

Carlisle moved in grabbing him mid-leap throwing him into the floor. "Enough Alistair!" Everyone was silent. I had never heard Carlisle raise his voice before. I softly straightened from my position.

Alistair was in shock, he wasn't hurt but still, "You side with a member of the Volturi over me?"

"She isn't a part of the Volturi Alistair, she is our friend. A friend that is trying to help us. Now if you want to leave we won't stop you, but I wont let you attack her."

I noticed that Emmett and Jasper were angled slightly in front of me. Seth was at my side and so was Jacob. It was unnecessary, they all knew I was more than able to defend myself. Yet oddly comforting knowing that they would try regardless.

I lowered my voice into a milder tone. "Carlisle he needs to stay."

"We can't make him stay if he wishes to leave Asima." he sighed.

"The Volturi have grown their guard. There is a member with a gift of sight." They gasped. "If you leave you won't make it through the week. If you stay and fight with us you will be protected. You will _live_." I talked calmly to him as well.

"I will stay… but only because I trust Carlisle's judgment."

_More like self preservation_, Emmett thought loosening his stance.

"Come on," I said holding out my hands. Jasper and Emmett grabbed my hands first and the rest of the family fell in. The others looked at the semi circle with confusion but followed in. "It's time for me to show you what I saw in Volterra…"


	21. Chapter 21 Volterra

Chapter 20- Volterra

"What are we doing?" Maggie asked grabbing Liam and Zafrina's hand.

"Instead of telling us what she learned in Volterra she is giving us a firsthand look ourselves." Edward answered her.

"It's going to feel real, but whatever you do, don't pull away." Bella warned.

I mouthed 'thank you' to Bella and smiled, she winked me a 'you're welcome' before I continued. "It helps if you close your eyes, you will be able to see only what I am showing you." I watched everyone close their eyes and dropped my head.

I started to pull them into my memories of Italy…

_Marcus, Aro, and Caius are in their normal seats watching as a dark haired man and another black haired man of Hispanic origin entered the room in all black cloaks._

'_Ah, Corin, Santiago, how are the new additions coming?' Aro smiling a brittle smile that was meant to be endearing._

'_Very well master,' Santiago walked forward slowly extending his hand while kneeling at Aro's feet. Aro standing and taking his hand…_

"I told you she was one of them!" Alistair said pulling his hands back and breaking the connection. "How was she there to see this?" he accused.

"She is remembering what she saw in the mind of another, Alistair." Edward answered impatiently.

"I didn't go _into_ the walls of the city. I only got close enough to get into Demetri's mind and I jumped to different minds from there." I was feeling myself about to zap him again. "Maggie please confirm that I am not lying. I can feel Alistair isn't the only one that's uneasy."

Maggie sighed, _we don't have time for this_ "She isn't lying, now can we get back to what she was showing us? _I_ would like to know what is coming."

The Cullen family, Jacob, Seth and Maggie never dropped their hands. The rest of then hesitated before grabbing and reforming the circle. The thoughts were still uneasy, I couldn't concentrate. "Look, if you don't trust what you are seeing feel free to step out of the circle." No one's curiosity would the them step out from the circle.

"Please keep going Asima." Esme encouraged. I dropped my head and continued.

'_Very well master,' Santiago walked forward slowly extending his hand while kneeling at Aro's feet. Aro standing and taking his hand…_

'_Very well indeed, I can see Carlos is developing quickly.' _

'_He is still very young master.' Santiago acknowledged. 'But he is far enough along that if there is attack he will do.' _

' _I don't think that it will be necessary to rush him. Demetri where are the Cullen's?' Marcus asked _

We could see Demetri's mind pull out, _'The are still in New Hampshire, they haven't left.'_

_Thank goodness… _I could hear my inner voice.

'_You see Caius, there is no need to worry. They aren't planning an attack.' Aro was amused._

'_Then why did Margaux see them attacking?' Caius questioned angrily._

'_Margaux is still young, we can't understand how she see's yet. Pity Alice couldn't…' his thoughts trailed off. 'Never the less, we will have more than enough to be ready if they decide to.'_

'_Santiago…Corin, thank you.' Marcus dismissed tiredly._

I opened my eyes and looked up, no one dropped my their hands. "Now I am going to show you a conversation I was able to hear a little later through Corin. There was a reason why Corin never offered his hand to Aro. Let's continue." Everyone closed their eyes again.

'_Did you have any luck with the Egyptians?' Caius asked in private quarters. The room was smaller than the main hall that they were in at first. There was a single chair in this room. The floors were no longer marble but covered in a large red area rug. The fire place was one large enough to stand in and remained unlit. There Caius sat._

'_Me and a team were able to exterminate Amun and his mate, we also got Tia, but Benjamin escaped. The girl helped him.' Corin wasn't thrilled with having to deliver the news._

'_Who is this girl? The same one that saved the two Irish?' he was outraged._

'_Yes the same…' I don't know if I should add the rest he seems already too upset. _

'_What more is there?' Caius could tell he was hesitant._

'_We went looking for the amazons, they are gone. I went to where Margaux sent us but there was no scent of them.' _

'_Probably the girl no doubt. Any luck on trying to find her?' _

'_No, it's hard to track her, her scent is unfamiliar and mixed with human. Maybe Demetri _¾_'_

'_No, not Demetri, then Aro and Marcus will know. They are still certain of the Cullen's innocence. I must take care of this separately. Just get to as many as possible, but avoid the werewolves and the Denali coven. I'm sure that the psychic can see that.'_

'_Yes master.'…_

I opened my eyes, Edward was about to ask a question. "Please Edward, can we hold the questions until the end I have more to show you?" He nodded and closed his eyes. "I was able to get into the head of one of the new additions. His name is Carlos, he is one of the many talented that Aro recruited."

_I am hungry, maybe I can just go above ground and pull someone down. 'I am hungry, why won't they let us hunt in the city?'_

'_Because vampires aren't supposed to exist dumb ass' a male vampire with deep crimson eyes and blonde hair answered, he couldn't have turned any older than sixteen._

'_Shut up Orin' a pale faced female with long black hair ordered in a thick French accent. Her bang cut straight across barely above her eyes. It made her a lot more frightening than the average vampire. He complied right away._

'_You know that Santiago doesn't like you to use your powers on us Eskarne.' Another girl with long curly hair reminded her. She seemed to have an innocence to her when she spoke._

'_Don't bother talking to her Mora. She thinks that she has special shoes because Aro took a liking to her.' we could hear Carlos's voice teasing. Eskarne just glared into his eyes. He laughed, 'That doesn't work on me remember?' Who does she think she is? 'Since you can't control using your powers I will.'_

'_Give me my powers back.' Eskarne growled._

'_Shh, the half-breeds are coming.' Mora whispered. _

_Three beautiful brown-skinned women walked in. They all had the same shade of brown eyes. They wore grey cloaks that differed from the black ones the rest of them wore. They walked past the table where the other vampires were sitting, their nose up in the air. None of the girls even glanced in the direction of the table let alone at any of them. They continued straight to the other doorway and walked through. When they were out of earshot they started talking again._

'_Why weren't they killed with their father?' A girl blonde with a short boyish hair cut asked. _

'_Aro is fascinated with them Ulya.' Carlos answered laughing again. 'Just like the rest of us, we're special, no one in the guard is like us.' Carlos boasted._

'_Yes but Caius and Corin have a separate use for us than what was told. I can feel it. They are planning something, and the rest of the brothers are oblivious.' A red haired boy with a sharp features warned with dark eyes._

'_Oh please Palin. You and your conspiracy theories.' Eskarne laughed._

'_I think he is right. Corin is gone more than the rest of them.' Mora defended._

'_Well he wouldn't go against Aro and Marcus.' Eskarne rebutted._

'_He will if he has reason.' a short vampire with dark red eyes spoke for the first time. Though her skin was pale a hint of her old tan peaked beneath the surface. She was curvier than the rest of the sharp, angular featured vampires. 'I have seen others attacking before you all came.' Her voice had a strong Spanish accent._

'_Well now that we are here, I don't expect them to have a chance.' Carlos's voice remained superior._

'_Don't get cocky, you are only a month old newborn. The only reason the rest of you aren't killing each other is because Santiago told Eskarne to make sure you don't.' Margaux snapped at him._

'_You aren't too far from new yourself.' Orin pointed out._

'_I am old enough to not kill you even though you are pushing it.' Margaux shot him a warning glare._

_Orin looked at Margaux and her fierce expression faded, she started to slightly tremble. Her eyes darted around swiftly. Orin intensified his gaze and she sank in her chair letting out a slight whimper._

'_Enough Orin!' Eskarne snapped at him. He straightened in his chair but didn't respond. _

_Margaux straightened up glaring at him. Carlos laughed, 'Not so tough now huh Margaux.'_

'_Be quiet Carlos.' Eskarne said standing from her seat. 'Come, Santiago will be expecting us to join the others for training.'_

'_We don't need training,' Carlos mumbled to himself as he followed swiftly behind the other nine vampires…._

"Okay that was what I was able to gather from Volterra." I said dropping my hand so that they knew I was finished this time.

"How much did their guard grow?" Jasper asked breaking the silence. I sighed, I didn't want to answer. "Asima please." He urged

"The original thirty-two have grown. Eight vampires with talents, three half- vampires like Nessie, and an extra ten fighters. So fifty-three in all." Jasper didn't like the numbers.

"Fifty-three vampires to twenty-one?" Zafrina gasped at the thought.

"The packs will help." Jacob added offended that they weren't counted.

"Jacob how many wolves are there?" I asked him hopefully.

"Mine has five, Sam's pack has twelve." Jacob answered.

"Okay that's seventeen more," Esme added cheerfully.

"What about Kate and the rest. They will help, their lives are in danger too." Alice reminded.

"That's another five." Rosalie added hopefully.

Jasper still looked uneasy at the numbers. I spoke to put out the mental picture. " That is fifty-three to forty-three, that isn't as bad Jasper. Plus I know the eight extra talents. We can easily avoid them if we are prepared. I help anyone that wants to learn how to grow their gifts. That will make us stronger."

"I suppose it can work. But we have to strategize immediately. It will take time to prepare."

"But Aro and Marcus don't want to fight with us." Charlotte said remembering my vision.

"No they don't right now. But Aro will side with Caius when he finds out what Caius has been doing. He will see it as an opportunity to acquire Bella and Alice."

"But they already have the Margaux girl, she has the gift of sight too." Carlisle pondered in the air.

"No, it's not the same. Margaux is limited in her sight. She is no where near as strong as Alice is now, let alone how she will be once I am done working with her. Margaux sees random glimpses. She herself doesn't even know why she see's them nor does she see the choices that influence them. Caius is creating the same inevitability that he is trying to avoid by wiping out our allies."

"There is no way to avoid a fight this time is there?" Edward asked me. Even though I knew the thought was Carlisle's .

"No, it's as inevitable as the sun setting and rising. The only thing that we can do is survive the best way we can."

"Looks like our time has come," Stefan told Vladimir excited.

"Then we will do what we need too." Carlisle sighed. "Anyone who wants to leave, now is the time." He offered.

No one budged. "My coven is staying, it's either stand together and have a chance or leave and be hunted down." Zafrina said.

"We're staying." Maggie said committing her and Liam.

"Us too," Peter added for him and Charlotte.

"They killed my coven, I'm staying." Benjamin nodded. "Asima when can I start?"

"We have to find a place for us to work but that shouldn't take more than a¾" I was so use to tuning out the thoughts that annoyed me that, it surprised me when I heard Alice snarl.

"Stop him Asima!" I saw in Alice's mind Alistair's face but not enough to know what was happening.

I threw my shield around him trapping him at the door. "I was preoccupied Alice sorry, what did you see?" I asked her focusing on the shield.

"He is planning on going to the Volturi. Telling him what he knows, in exchange for amnesty." Edward growled from deep within his chest. Everyone else started hissing and snarling at the shield.

I let out a small laugh. I had foreseen this as a possibility when we were in Madrid. "Silly fool. They aren't going to grant you amnesty, they will take your information and kill you after." I tightened the shield so that he couldn't move at all.

I walked up slowly to the shield and he snarled. "Get away from me!"

"Be careful Asima," Esme warned.

Jacob grabbed my arm trying to tell me not to continue forward. I shook it off easily. I opened a small hole in the shield where his hand was stuck to his side. I put my finger through touching his cold hand, and he stiffened as I showed him dying by the hands of Felix and Demetri.

"See," I smiled as I watched his face absorb my warning.

_**I will be watching to see if you decided to try to warn them. I won't let you get that far. The moment that you decide to leave you will be no different from the dozens of other vampires I have killed. I will kill you before you can make it out of state, whether you're Carlisle's friend or not. Nod if you plan to be good, when I speak.**_

"See, what I mean? There is no good from trying to save yourself. You will end up just dying anyway." I smiled smugly.

He nodded, "I see."

I released my shield and turned back to the rest of the group. Edward raised an eyebrow, I knew that he could hear my orders through Alistair's mind but remained mentally silent. _**Don't look at me like that. It's either I kill him or your family gets killed. They are going to kill him anyway. I would just kill him sooner. **_

_You have a point. _He admitted.

_I will keep an eye on him Asima,_ I heard Alice's high mental voice promise me. I gave her a slight nod to let her know I heard her.

"How long do we have?" Carlisle asked looking at Alistair. His thought's weren't as forgiving this time.

I closed my eyes trying to scan. "We have seven months before they know that I am with you. And three months after that before they attack."

Jasper was happy with that news, "That was better than we've had before.

"What about the traitor?" Vladimir asked speaking for the first time since the visions. "If he is planning on going to the Volturi we should kill him now." I could tell that a lot of people were agreeing with that idea.

"He will behave," Edward said looking at him with a smirk on his face. "Alice and Asima will make sure of that."

Alice cut him a look. "He won't leave."

"I will work Peter, Charlotte, Alastair and Benjamin into the hunting schedule" Esme offered.

"Good idea Esme, can you make theirs soon? If you can't I will take them out myself. They had a little on the plane but it wasn't enough to make them last very long." I suggested.

Everyone gave me a bewildered look. "You let them feed on the plane?" Jasper asked in disbelief. Emmett didn't seem to care much.

Peter, Charlotte, and Benjamin laughed, "Charlotte and Peter hadn't hunted in weeks. No one would have survived the flight if I didn't do something." I defended myself letting them assume the worse.

"You _killed _a human?" Ness gasped upset.

"No Renesmee, no one died. She stole some blood from a hospital before we left." Benjamin laughed. That was the first time I had seen him smile since we found him.

"Wow, I thought you guys knew me." I laughed rolling my eyes. "Can you work them in tonight Esme?"

"We can form two groups for the sake of tonight and I can work them in later."

"Jasper and Edward, are you both hunting tonight?" I asked them hoping that schedule didn't include them.

"No we go next week." Edward answered.

"Good I need you two. And Carlisle if you are available. We need to talk strategy. We need to find a way to organize the ones with talents and the ones without."

"Rosalie, can you explain everything to your extended family and tell them to come. I would rather not get attacked."

"I can do that." Rosalie pulled out her cell phone and started dialing. She spoke in the phone silently and quickly as the thirsty guests headed out to hunt.

"Okay guys, let's get started." I said pulling my long-sleeved shirt over my head and off and throwing it in my large purse.

"Ok, let's go upstairs, I have a board up there we can work on. It'll help us visualize better." Jasper suggested.

"Good idea." I said running upstairs as the rest of the Cullen's followed with Jacob and Seth.


	22. Chapter 22 New Additions

Chapter 21- New Additions

We all met in Alice's work place. Emmett rolled in a portable dry erase board. It was obviously used to keep score for there elaborate bets and games because I could see different tallies and numbers under their names. He handed me a black and red dry erase marker. "Here you go, floor is yours"

I quickly erased the scores and begin to write names in different orders.

Eskarne

Mora

Margaux

Orin

Palin

Ulya

Carlos

Baili

Adam

Amato

Inés

Isidora*

Irma

"These are the new additions that stand out from the rest." I stated when I was done writing. "Santiago and Corin, are the ones that oversee their development. There are only two in this group that aren't considered newborns. Margaux, who just passed her two year mark. Then there's Eskarne, who is much ,much older."

Rosalie walked in as I was explaining. "They will be here on Monday." She froze when she saw the board.

"Come in Rose, I was just taking them through the new guard." She fell in next to Emmett in the semi-circle. "The first three are Eskarne, Mora, and Margaux. I am sure you can tell from my vision which is which. Aro has taken a special liking to Eskarne. She has to be one of the first we take out."

"What can she do? She seems respected." Rosalie asked

"She has the ability to get inside your mind and take away your free will." I heard Esme gasp. "It is completely avoidable with mental shields. We just have to make sure that we keep a mental shield on everyone.

Mora, the curly haired innocent looking one, has telekinetic abilities. She's limited and can only do inanimate objects, rocks and things like that, but whatever she throws at you can be defected easily with a physical shield.

Margaux as you already know has sight. She is limited to glimpses only. She doesn't know how to avoid them or what causes them so she's not a real threat." I thought about her being the reason that all of this started and quickly amended my statement, "Compared to Alice at least. Were stronger on that end."

I filled in the gifts as I spoke. "The next three are Orin, Palin, and Uyla. Orin is the blonde brooding one."

"The blonde, he was the one that made the Margaux bloodsucker squirm right? How did he do that?" Jacob asked aloud.

"Yes that's him Jacob. She squirmed because he can induce fear and panic. Almost like how Jasper can control the mood of the room. Another thing that can be avoided with a physical shield, but we also want to take him out quickly. He can span over a group, no more than ten but still that's enough to hurt us. Palin, can sense people that are conspiring, traitors so to speak. Nothing that can hurt us in a fight. Ulya has telepathic abilities, hers are only one way so she can't read our minds. She will be useful on there side with coordinating as much as Edward will be with us. I don't expect her to be fighting but standing somewhere to get a good enough view to give advice." I wrote in their gifts on the board.

"Now the last talented vampire is Carlos. He is a bit tricky because he is a very gifted fighter, he learns fast, so don't expect him to make the same mistake twice. He's a dangerous combination, especially for us."

"What is his gift?" Bella asked.

"That's where the problem lies. He can take away a person's talent. I'm not sure how long, probably indefinitely if he is close enough and has the concentration." Bella's face fell so I immediately added what little relief I could. "He can't use it or anything, but as long as he is focused on you, using your gift is impossible, on him or anybody else. He is immune, period. That is dangerous for Bella and I since we will be shielding. It will put all of the people we are shielding in the line of the other attacks."

"Then what do we do?" Emmett asked.

"I think he will be a good one for Jasper. He is the most advanced fighter you have. Bella and I will just have to double shield everyone. He can't take both of our gifts at the same time. So we will be each others back ups instead of splitting up the groups like I originally planned."

"I can't shield everyone mentally and physically Asima." Bella admitted

"Yes you can. We will work together. It will be easier when I can help guide you. Jasper you'll have to take him out quickly." I warned meeting his eyes.

"I think I can manage," Jasper smiled sharing a hi- five with Emmett.

"Emmett my main man. I have one for you." I said going to number eight on the list.

"Great! I thought I was just going to throwing limbs into fires," he said sarcastically. Everyone laughed.

"You have Baili¾"

"Oh come on you give me a chick? Give me anyone but that." Rosalie rolled her eyes at him.

"You can have as many as you want, _after_ Baili. She has raw strength. She's your type of fight I promise." I smiled.

"Ok. I can do that." He nodded thinking it over again.

"Are you sure? She has the strength of two newborns… You know what. Maybe I should give her to the¾"

"No! She's mine." He half growled.

I laughed, I had no intention to give her to anyone else. "Okay Emmett. Continuing, the last two vampires are Adam and Amato, they don't have any special gifts but they are the top two of the new fighters. Their newborn strength and skill isn't the easiest combination to deal with."

"I am sure that we'll be alright." Carlisle comforted, Esme in a low whisper.

"Yes, we will."

"Okay now, the final three that Aro considers special are Inés, Isidora, and Irma. They are the half-vampires."

"Wait? There are _more_ half vampires?" Renesmee asked confused.

"From what I gathered their father was named Joham. The Volturi paid him a visit, things ended badly, but he gave his daughters the opportunity to join them. They accepted."

"Those are Nauhuel's sister's." Alice said remembering some distant memory.

"I guess so, Aro wants to use them, I'm not sure why yet. But he has taken special care of them. They are natural fighters as well." I added not caring about what he wanted to do with them.

"To our knowledge Nauhuel only had _two_ sisters." Carlisle added looking at the third name.

"Irma is the youngest, she hasn't reached full maturity yet, it's possible that this, Nauhuel doesn't even know about her if he hasn't been around. She's a little more, gentle than her other sisters, almost as if she we're an outcast amongst them. " I shrugged again.

"Why does Isidora have a star by her name?" Seth asked.

"Isidora is the only one that has a special ability. She can manipulate memory. Not a good thing if she realizes how to weaponize it. Right now she is using it for petty things. It is avoidable with a mental shield though."

"I can take Isidora," Ness said wanting to be helpful.

"I don't think that she will be the best fit for you. I was thinking more of the youngest, Irma."

"I want Isidora.," Her fierce tone held a small hint of a whine that she tried to control.

"Okay, we will have to train you on multiple attacks then." I sighed. "Isidora and Inés are never separated in anything."

"Okay." She said like it wasn't a problem.

"Definitely not okay, she will not need to fight at all." Edward said in a final tone.

"We have time to discuss it." Carlisle interjected.

I was glad that Carlisle interceded because we didn't have time for an argument. "Carlisle we need to find a way to mix up the these with the original guard. I am not sure what they all do since I was focused on the new ones."

"I will write them up for you." He offered walking toward the white board and taking the marker from me.

I watched him write the original guard and their abilities on the board in silence. I didn't speak until he finished. "What does Renata do?" I asked curiously.

"She acts as Aro's physical shield. If you try to attack, you are suddenly confused as to why you were going that way in the first place and change directions." Edward answered.

"And Heidi?"

"She can create desire, that's why the Volturi have such luck accumulating guard members. She makes them feel like they really want to join, like they want to serve." Jasper answered.

"Hmm, all avoidable with a mental shield I assume."

"Heidi is, I was able to block her last time," Bella answer, "Renata, I'm not so sure, haven't gotten to try that one.

"How long will it take the others to come back from hunting." I asked wanting to have them filled in as well.

"They will be back sundown tomorrow. For the sake of being inconspicuous they can't hunt in a three hundred mile radius of where we live." Carlisle answered.

"I didn't think of that." I admitted.

"When do I call for the packs," Jacob asked

"How good is their fighting?" I asked not trying to be rude. I didn't know the answer.

"We can handle anything." Jacob laughed.

"Ok well they can stay in La Push for a few more months. It will give us time to arrange transportation to get them here. They will have to be here though. So that they can get familiar with the new vampires and their talents."

"I think that the wolves can handle the giftless fighters with no problems." Edward added.

"Will they come though? Will they leave La Push to fight?" I asked. The last fight happened in Forks so protecting the town was a factor then. This was on the other side of the country.

"Yeah, they will do almost anything to protect a brother and their imprint." Seth said blushing. _Thank goodness for Ness and Jacob._ I said to myself.

"They will probably leave some of the younger ones behind but we fought an army of vampires before with the same amount so we can handle it." Jacob assed proudly.

"But those were newborns, they only had strength, these will be trained fighters that have had centuries of training." Jasper pointed out.

"Can you train them to fight skilled opponents?" I didn't know if they could add what Jasper knows in their fighting style.

"I will do what I can." Jasper promised.

"Just tell me when you are ready for them and I can get them here." I promised.

" I will tell them to be on standby." Jacob said.

"Um… not that I don't want the wolves here." Alice said hesitating, trying to find a way to put it so that she wouldn't offend Seth and Jacob. "But vampires and wolves normally don't coexist together very well. This isn't like what happened in Forks, they can't just go home to La Push and wait for it to happen."

"We can keep to the trees. Live off of our instincts." Jacob said still not offended.

"You aren't going to live off of your instincts for months." Esme said mildly offended, "You can stay here."

"This house will be packed with vampires, Jacob and I don't mind so much because you are our friends, but I am not sure that the other fifteen vampires will accept it so easily." Seth added.

"I see the problem, I wouldn't want any fighting amongst us." Carlisle pondered.

"We really don't mind living off our instincts," Seth said cheerfully. Thanks to absorbing Maggie's talent I knew that he wasn't lying.

I let out an exasperated sigh, "Are we really having this conversation? The wolves will stay with me the vampires will remain here. I thought that was assumed."

"Are you sure? We don't want to inconvenience you, we can make other arrangements." Esme stated.

"Well if the wolves would prefer to live off of their instincts they can. If they would like to live in my home I have _more_ than enough room to accommodate them all. The offer is there."

I directed my offer to Jacob but Carlisle answered. "That is very gracious of you."

"It's no big deal. We need to be together as much as possible." It was the only thing that made sense.

"Thank you, " Jacob said surprised that I would offer. _Nessie's friend is all right._

I laughed at that to myself. _I'm staying with her. I don't care if the whole pack refuses to. _Seth of course.

"I want to talk to you about the fight Asima." Carlisle said putting his hand on my shoulder, I was use to the temperature so it didn't flinch at the lack of heat. "This upcoming fight will be dangerous. Though I appreciate everything that you have done for my family so far, this isn't your fight. I don't want you to feel obligated to risk your life to join it."

I looked at all of them, even though Carlisle knew that he could use my help he couldn't ask me to fight. I had already seen myself dying in several ways. I knew that if I grew their powers they would have what it took to win. That wouldn't guarantee that they would have enough to _survive. _I knew going into this battle my own life would be an uncertainty.

When I was a leopard, I risked my life without thought to protect the lives of the people in my city. This would be no different. I would make sure that I could save as many as I could in the process. Ness had been my first _real_ friend in over a thousand friends. Her family members are the first _real_ people I've met. They _lived_ life better than the people I was made for. I was fighting, whether I came out of it or not I would make sure they could.

I could feel a wave of foreign emotion as I stared into Carlisle's golden eyes. Even though he looked nothing like a member of my family, I still felt the same caring emotions as if he was.

"I don't feel obligated. I _want_ to do this." I told him confidently.

He sighed and for a quick second I was feeling his disappointment at my answer. It was quickly smothered by gratitude . "Very well then."

"Okay," I looked at my watch. It was 11:10 pm. I needed to go home and get settled in and call Phillip and say that I couldn't hang with him tonight and would see him tomorrow. "I need to go home and unpack and do other things. I will meet you all here in the morning if that is okay?"

"Yes Asima, that's fine. We will be here. Thank you for all of you help." Esme said hugging me again.

"You promise that you will show up and not run halfway across the globe." Ness was still angry.

"I promise, try to get a hunt in before your training if you can." I suggested

"Okay, let's go Mom." She said running down the stairs after kissing the air next to me.

I got in my car and sped out of the driveway. Heading to hear the sweetest voice in my entire thirteen-hundred years of existence.


	23. Chapter 23 Confession

Chapter 22- Confession

I got home and threw my bag on the floor. I walked to the fridge expecting to have to throw away three week old food. To my surprise there was new food already in there. Ness must have done it when she found out I was coming home.

I pulled my hair down from the pony tail and let it fall from my back. It was 12:30, Phillip was probably asleep by now. I would at least call though. I walked to the cordless phone in the kitchen and dialed his number.

"Finally settled in huh?" He answered the phone wide awake.

"Just getting home actually. Ness's family wanted me to spend some time with them for a while after they picked me up. Sorry." I felt bad. I didn't want him to think I was just promising to promise.

"Oh that's okay. What are you doing right now?" He didn't sound upset at all.

"Just hanging out at home." I headed upstairs unpacking my clothes.

"Are you tired?"

"No, I am yours all night." I promised.

"Cool, that's that I was hoping on. I want to talk to you." He seemed anxious.

"Okay, let's talk." I started throwing my clothes into the laundry room hamper.

"I need to see you."

I stopped throwing my clothes in the hamper. "Where are you?" He was acting differently.

"I was at Jason's house waiting until you called, now I am on my way to you." He said calmly.

"Won't your parents be upset if you don't come home?" I teased thinking he was joking.

"No they thing I am at Jason's tonight." He sounded like he planned this out.

"Okay…' I wasn't sure what the normal reaction would be. " Well how long until you are here?"

"Ten minutes."

"Okay, ten minutes, I'll see you when you get here, don't speed please." The worry of human frailties creeping back on me for the first time since I left.

"See you in ten."

I hung up the phone, then it set in. He was coming to my house. I quickly put my clothes into the hamper and went to stash my suitcases in my closet.

I was going to go upstairs and change into something that Alice bought for me. Then I decided not to. He liked me before I wore the designer clothes so there would be nothing wrong with the pair of jeans and green tank top that I now had on.

I was just coming downstairs when the doorbell rang. I ran to it with inhuman speed and had to force myself to calm down enough not to rip the Lincoln model door off of its hinges. "Hey," I smiled opening the door.

"Hey you," he beamed pulling me into his arms passionately not even bothering to walk all the way in the house yet. We simply held our embrace in the doorway. He leaned in kissing me just as strong. "I… missed… you" He said in-between breathless kisses. I was glad to know he missed me just as much as I missed him.

"I missed you too. But come on, lets get inside." I said pulling him into the foyer.

"Nice house." He complimented breaking his embrace and looking around.

"Thanks, do you want a tour." I offered after locking the door behind me.

"Maybe later. I want to talk to you about something."

_Don't read his mind Asima. Be fair._ "Okay, well lets go sit in the den." He grabbed my hand and let me lead him through the hall and into the room that I usually sat in. "Can I get you anything to drink, juice or something?"

"No thanks I'm ok." He seemed nervous.

_Be patient Asima, don't read his mind. Just let him get it out. _"Okay, what you want to talk about?" I asked trying to coax it out of him.

"When you were with your parents…and I didn't hear from you I had a lot of time to think." he started.

"I'm sorry about that. I wanted to I just couldn't¾" I didn't want him to think I wouldn't call him back.

"It's okay, just listen." His tone let me know that this wasn't one of those regular casual talks. I used my hand to pretend that I was zipping it, locking my mouth, and throwing away the key trying to lighten the mood.

He smiled only for a moment before he continued. "When you were gone I found myself missing you terribly even though I talked to you every night. And when communication ceased all together I found myself literally climbing the walls." He let a small laugh flow through his tense lips. "I must have driven Ness crazy. I called her fifteen times asking if she had heard from you."

"I didn't mean to make you crazy." I apologized putting my hand on his. He put his second hand on mine.

"No, I am glad that you did in a way. It made me realize that I don't want to be without you." He gaze was so irresistibly mesmerizing that I could see the reflection of my confused face in his eyes.

"Wh¾" I started ask him what was he trying to say but he had his lips pressed hard against mine before I could finish my first word.

I returned his affection parting my lips carefully fighting the urge to bite his lower lip. My teeth were a lot sharper than the average humans and I didn't want to hurt him. I thought it was going to end as quickly as it begun, but it only grew more intense as the time went by. I inhaled breath as his fingers entwined themselves in my hair.

He pulled back slowly leaving my lips parted and meeting my gaze, "I love you Asima."

I thought about you what he said, processing it in my mind. I knew that I didn't want to be without him either. I didn't want to ever be away from him. I needed to be near him just as much as he needed me. I promised myself that I would let us go as far as he wanted to go, as far as I wanted to go. The next step I had to take; was to say the words that I already knew were true.

Phillip took my silence as a bad sign and started to explain, "I know that we are young, but I have never felt this was about _anyone_ that I have ever met. I don't want you to feel obligated to say it back right away. I just needed to let you know that I love you. If you feel like it is too soon, I am willing to wait¾"

"Stop." I didn't want him to go on a minute longer thinking that I didn't feel the same way. I gave him a quick peck on the lips smiling. "I love you too Phillip."

"You do?" He was checking to make sure that I was certain. That I wasn't saying it to make him feel better.

"Of course I am sure." It was almost insulting.

"Okay, as long as you aren't saying it to make me feel better."

I laughed. "No not a chance."

"Well that's good." he said relieved.

"So how long are you here for?" It was 2:30, I didn't feel tired, I just wanted to enjoy what time that I had with him.

"As long as you want me here." he grinned. "My parents think I am staying at Jason's house."

"Then it is settled. We are making a night of it." I smiled getting up off of the couch. "We can watch a movie, eat some snacks and you can sleep here."

He looked surprised, "Are you sure? I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Of course not. Are you hungry?" I said walking towards the kitchen.

"No, how about we just talk. I want to hear about your trip. What did you do? What did you see?" He sat back on the chair.

"That is a long story." I said sitting back down next to him.

"Well go ahead and put on your pajamas or whatever you need to do for bed, I can wait here."

"Okay." I said getting up again. "I'll be right back." I walked slowly upstairs to my bedroom and when I closed the door and opened my dresser I panicked again. What was I going to put on? I just realized that I asked him to _spend the night_. What did that _mean_? What did _he_ think I meant by it?

I looked through everything in my night drawer. I couldn't just wear a t-shirt to bed like I normally did. A nightgown? No that wouldn't work too sexual, I didn't want him to think _sex_. Did I? Sweat pants? I didn't want to be un-attractive either. I dug to the bottom and was happy when I found a pair of silk pajamas. I wouldn't wear the champagne camisole that matched with it but the pants would do. I quickly changed into the pants and a yellow stretch tank top. I walked into my adjoined bathroom and quickly brushed my teeth.

I wet my brush and ran it through my hair. I heard a knock on the bedroom door. "Asima?" Are you okay?" Apparently I was taking longer than I expected. I put my hair up in a larger clip and went to open the door for him.

"Hey, yeah I'm fine." I said while opening the door. "Come in." _Come in? What was I doing?_

_Whoa, she wants me to come in her room? _"Okay." He sat on my vanity bench while I sat Indian style on my bed. He watched me as I dropped my hair from the clip detangling the rest of the curls. I started braiding it when he spoke, "You should leave it down, I like it when your hair is down."

"Alright then." I put the brush on my nightstand. "Okay, my trip where to start?" I said to myself really trying to figure out where to start.

"Start with the first country you went to of course."

"Okay. Well the first place I went was Ireland. I didn't get to see anything really. I did see the countryside though. It was beautiful, the way the sun ran over the hills at the sunset…" I let the thought trail off. I was caught in the memory of the countryside, it really was beautiful. I wish I had been there to enjoy, that I wasn't pressed for time.

"I wish I could have came."

"I wish that you could have too."

We were silent for a moment. "Tell me about the next place."

"The next stop on the list was Brazil."

"Ah, trekking through the jungle…" He found that funny.

"Hey believe it or not, I can handle the jungle." I laughed.

"I believe you. Tell me more." he said leaning his back against the vanity.

We talked about the rest of my stops and how long I was there. Another hour and a half went by before I saw him shifting his weight to get comfortable.

"You don't have to do that you know, you can come sit over here." I said patting the large space next to me. His eyes grew wide again. This was the only time I wasn't even tempted to listen into his head. "Come on." I sighed scooting over so that there was more than enough room on the king-sized bed.

He walked over silently removing his shoes before sitting on the right side of the bed next to me. He leaned his back against the mahogany headboard stretching his legs out. I scooted closer to him letting him wrap his arm around me. "See, this is a lot more comfortable." I said pushing the point.

"I suppose." He was tenser than when he was on the sitting on the bench.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him positioning myself to view his face better.

"Wondering to myself if I can ask you a question without upsetting you of being inappropriate."

"You can ask me anything," I said relaxing my head back down on his chest. I counted the beats of his heart comparing his to mine. His heart was beating four times to my one.

"… Have you ever…"He stopped the question, I noticed his heart was beating twice as fast.

I knew what he was talking about. He was nervous so I figured it would be easier for me to just answer, "Have I ever what? Had sex? No."

"Oh…" just Oh.

"You can relax now," I said still listening to his heart. "Your heart is about to beat out of your chest." I laughed. He remained silent. "There is something else you want to ask?" I asked guessing at his silence.

He chuckled then, kissing the top of my head. "My little mind reader."

"Well, go ahead ask away." I didn't know what question he would ask next, but I could only guess what would follow a question like the first. I didn't feel as calm about that one.

"Do you feel like… the reason I came…was because I wanted to…"

"No, I don't feel that way. I would _know_ if that was why." my voice holding a hint of smile.

"Good, I didn't want you to feel that way. I was only eager to see you. Going with out seeing you for so long made it harder for me to even wait another day."

"I understand." His heart started to slow back to the normal four beats to my one. I waited until it was completely back to normal before I asked my question. "Can I ask you a question?" I asked putting my hand over his heart.

"Of course you can."

"Have you ever…?" I let it trail off like his did.

He took a deep breath and exhaled just as deeply. "I had a feeling that you would ask me that question."

"Do you not want to answer?"

"It's not that, I am willing to answer, I am just afraid that you won't _like_ my answer." He answered the second question still leaving the first one open.

I knew by his lack of answer that it was 'yes' he had. "Phillip I understand that I am not your first girlfriend, it's okay." It was, he was only human.

"Is it really? I mean, I don't want you to feel that just because I have, that I am not willing to wait for you… if you ever want to."

I knew he wasn't lying. "I do want to." I admitted.

"You do?" His heart was beating quickly again.

I really did, the only problem was that I didn't know what I was doing, and even though he held me tightly with his athletic physique I couldn't help but to notice how _delicate_ he was. "Yes I do. I just haven't figured out just quite _how_ to do that yet." I admitted truthfully.

I could feel his breath in my hair when he spoke, "Then I will patiently wait until you do." He kissed my head and pulled me closer.

As I tried to tangle my legs within his I noticed that he was wearing jeans, and that made it a little more difficult. "Um…. Hun. Do you have any pajamas to put on?"

"No, I left my bag at Jason's house. I didn't think that I would be spending the night." he admitted

"Well, would you like some clothes?" I offered.

"Do you have anything that can fit me Asima? You are kind of small." He laughed.

I didn't say anything I just got up and headed towards my closet. I fumbled around looking for something that could fit him. I found a pair of boys basketball shorts that were three sizes too big for me; I liked to wear them when I was lounging around the house. "I'm sorry I don't have a shirt that will fit you but I am sure that these shorts will." I said walking out of the closet handing him the shorts.

"I have an undershirt on. I can just wear that as a shirt. Thanks." I directed him to my bathroom and sat on the bed giving him privacy to change. "What do you think?" He asked walking out of the bathroom.

The shorts that were too big for me fit him perfectly. The ribbed black tank top that he had worn under his polo worked with it nicely. "Nice."

He got back on the bed laying down on top of the covers. I fit my body into his as best as I could facing him. He kissed me scooting in closer to me. "You look tired." I noticed slowly caressing his cheek.

"A little bit." He admitted "But I am not ready to go to sleep yet."

"Go to sleep." I said pulling down the switch next to my bed to dim the lights to blackness.

"I'm not ready for this night to end just yet." I looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand.

"It's 4:30" I said looking at the time. "The night _is_ over. It's Saturday already, you can stay tomorrow too if you would like." I could still see his face clearly in the darkness.

His face lit up, "You promise?"

"I don't have a problem with it. I like having you around."

"I love you Asima Franklin."

"I love you too Phillip Chase."

The last thing I remembered before seeing the back of my eyelids was being wrapped in his embrace as close as our bodies could fit, he held me tight enough to make me feel secure yet loose enough to where, if I were human, he wouldn't hurt me. It felt good to know that he wasn't planning on ever letting me go.


	24. Chapter 24 Shield Color

Chapter 23- Shield Color

It was a little after six am when my instincts woke me up. I heard their thoughts when they approached my house. It was Emmett and Alice. Phillip was wrapped around me, we were still intertwined the same way we were before we fell asleep. I needed to untangle my limbs from his, but I didn't know how to do so without waking him.

Then I heard the barely audible tap on the glass door of my balcony window. "Asima" Alice whispered as Emmett softly landed on my balcony. I unraveled my second half as quickly as possible without waking him. I padded soundlessly to the door sliding it open just enough to fit my body through it.

"What is it? Is everything ok? I didn't see anything." I whispered in a hushed voice.

Emmett didn't say anything, his eyes were focused on Phillip laying in my bed. Alice wasn't at all surprised that he was here. She had a small smile on her face before she spoke. "No problems¾well no one is attacking. But Bella is going a little crazy. She's worried about having to shield everyone mentally and physically, and the list that you gave her to focus on. You might want to come before she gets frustrated and throws a tree somewhere."

I looked at Phillip still asleep. His arms were almost reaching for me to go back to the bed. "What if Phillip wakes up?" I couldn't see him, and it would be weird if I wasn't here when he woke up.

"He is dreaming about you Asima, he wont be be awake until around noon." Alice predicted. I could see in her mind a vision that backed up her.

"Okay hold on." I went back into my bed room grabbing the blanket at the foot of my bed gently placing it over him. He tensed a little under the added weight, and then relaxed. I kissed him on the forehead and I heard Emmett let out a groan and Alice nudged him. I put on a pair of socks and sneakers before sliding back out of the door. "Okay, lets go."

I jumped off of the balcony landing effortlessly into a run. We ran in silence across the fields and through the trees. I listened to Alice's thoughts. She was worried about Bella. She was also wondering what her name being on the list I gave Bella meant. _Well if it is people that are going to die, at least Jasper will be alright._

I tuned into Emmett's thought's he was bitter because he was closer and closer to losing his bet. He was wondering exactly _how_ far we went last night. I let out a groan as his mind became more explicit. "It wasn't like that Emmett."

"So you're telling me you both just slept?" He was skeptical.

"Yes, it wasn't like that." We were approaching the clearing and even though he believed me he didn't feel very secure in his bet anymore. He was thinking about switching his money to Phillip.

Alice saw his decision and laughed. "The bet's are closed Emmett."

Edward heard us approaching and came to meet us. "Thanks for coming. I'm sorry if we woke you." Edward apologized.

"I'm not," Emmett mumbled under his breath.

I ignored the comment, "What is wrong with Bella?"

"She's upset, she's been working on her shield since you left and she feels she hasn't made any progress. She is worried because she doesn't know what the list you gave her means and with adding everyone else… she thinks that if someone dies… it'll be because of her." His thoughts were upset as well. He didn't like the pressure of everyone's life on her, and it was upsetting him that she was up set, upsetting him more that there was nothing that he could do to make her not upset. "She won't talk to anyone until… she just keeps saying that she needs to speak with you."

"Okay, lets go." I sighed going back into my run towards the clearing. I approached to see a very distressed Bella. Jasper was trying to trying his best to calm her down but to no avail. She was shielding her self, and Jasper was frustrated that he couldn't help. Esme looked worried as well. There she paced back and forth in a bubble only visible by her and me.

I waked up to the border of her shield and stood there folding my arms. "Why are you freaking out your family Bella?" I was slightly annoyed.

"Isn't freaking them out nothing compared to the fact that I am going to get them killed?" She spat sarcastically still pacing back and forth.

"You aren't going to get us killed Bella," Alice said trying to calm her down even though she wasn't certain.

"Says the one that's first on the list." She half shouted waving a piece of paper in the air. I recognized it quickly as my email.

"Bella, stop." I said sternly interfered before she hurt anyone else's feelings. "They are just trying to help."

"Do _you_ want to help Asima?" She was still sarcastic, stressing the "you".

"Of course I do, I would still be asleep if I didn't." I pointed out.

"Then can you _please_ explain to me what the names on this list mean?"

I let out a sigh, it wouldn't help her to know that the names meant and she needed to be ready for anything. "No I cannot."

"Great help Asima!" She shouted going back to her pacing within the shield.

"Bella come out of the shield please." I requested softly trying to hold my temper.

"No, not until you tell me what the list means." She paced back and forth.

_**Sorry Edward.**_ I said to myself as I let my anger go zapping at her shield.

"Stop trying to attack my shield!" she said stopping her pacing and staring at me angrily.

"I will when you calm down." I zapped at the shield again. I knew even if I got through it wouldn't physically hurt her but I could make an opening big enough to let Jasper work his magic.

"Stop zapping at me!" she snarled again.

"Fine, I won't zap you anymore." I promised. "Will you come out now?"

"No not until you tell me what the list means." she demanded again.

"Fine, I give up." I said running back toward the Cullen house. "Good luck Bella."

The sky was slightly light so I knew that Renesmee was still asleep. I walked in through the back door where Seth was sitting on the sofa watching television, eating cereal. "I'm glad that you are awake, I need you."

_She needs me? Why is she here so early? _"Sure anything." He said standing up and sitting his cereal bowl on the floor.

"Can you please wake up Jacob and both of you meet me in the clearing?"

"Sure." he ran upstairs to the guest room, I could hear Jacob groaning when I walked into Ness's room.

"Ness wake up." I said pulling the cover off quickly.

"What! What's going on?" She jumped up assuming the worst.

"Bella is freaking out in the clearing so I need everyone to come with me." I said walking out of the room to let her get dressed. "Carlisle?" I knew he was in his study. "Can you meet us at the clearing please when you get a chance? Bella needs our help, Rose you too."

Jacob, Seth, and Ness met me at the back door and we ran a relaxed speed to the clearing. Rosalie and Carlisle arrived a second behind us. Bella was still pacing in her frantic shield. Edward and Jasper look relieved that I came back.

"Bella I want you to shield the people on your list, and use Seth and Carlisle in the place of Stefan and Senna." I folded my arms, backing up to see the over all picture. She didn't seem to trust me enough to drop her shield. I sighed, "Look Bella, I can't tell you what the list means. The only thing I can do is teach you how to make yourself strong enough for whatever happens." She still didn't remove her shield. "Fine, if you don't want to learn I won't¾"

"No, I need to learn. Don't go." She sighed letting go of her shield.

"Are you sure?" I didn't want to waste time when I could be helping others.

"Yes I am sure. Tell me what to do." I want you to shield the people on your list mentally and physically. I am going to watch. She shielded them, "Bella I can still read their thoughts." She focused a little harder trying to close, and protect each individual light .

"Emmett, Rose, Esme, Jasper. Can you attack the shields please?" They attacked them all and I heard crack after crack after crack, I could hear their thoughts pour back into my head as the mental shield weakened trying to repair the physicals. "Stop" I said to everyone attacking the shields. Bella, can you drop your shields please?" She dropped her shields looking disappointed in herself.

"Can everyone else make a horizontal line across the clearing?" Their faces were confused but complied. I looked at the faces of all of her family members and friends. Then it hit me.

I ran over pulling Renesmee and Edward from the line halfway between the rest of the line and Bella. "Choose." I said simply directed for Bella.

"What?" She didn't understand my question.

"If you have to choose which on live or dies right now which one would it be?" I clarified.

"Is this really necessary?" Edward asked, bothered because he didn't see what I was trying to do.

"Yes Edward it is. Now Bella…choose." I said putting my hand on my hip and tapping my foot.

"I can't do that," She said frustrated and frantic.

"Why can't you?" I gave her a confused look.

"Because I love them both. No, I can't _choose_ something like that, ever."

"Well you have to choose." I said forcefully.

"No I can't, I won't."

"Okay well I am going to zap one of them in a few seconds and you will have to choose then." I said backing up.

"Asima…." Carlisle cautioned.

_**It's okay Carlisle, I know Bella, I need to do this to prove a point. **_Even though Edward heard my voice in Carlisle's head he still didn't relax .

"Okay Bella…one…two.." I counted off to give her warning.

"Asima don't" she pleaded.

I sighed. "Who to save and who to let die is a choice that _will_ come up in the near future. The thing that makes you special is that you don't have to, you have the ability to protect everyone here."

_You are giving her more pressure Asima._ Edward wasn't happy.

"I am not giving her too much pressure Edward. I am giving her the right pressure." I said aloud so that it answered Edward's thoughts as well as Carlisle's and Jacob's. I walked closer to her, talking only to her. "Bella, what feeling do you have when you make the shields?"

She didn't answer, she was in deep thought. I looked over to Jasper, "Care to answer Jasper?"

"She's angry." he stated confused at what I was getting at.

"Anger is a strong emotion, good enough for a mental shield but not strong enough for a physical shield. You have been trying to use your anger to create a physical shield. But anger can only get you so far."

"What are you saying, that my shields are all wrong?" She was still confused.

"No not that, you have an emotion more powerful than your anger. The love you have for your family." Her face finally seemed to click what I was saying. "Now again, shield them."

Her face smiled as she looked at them, "It looks like yours, it's blue." I knew once the shield was blue physically nothing would come through it.

"Emmett, can you attack for me please?" Of course. He attacked both shields, nothing. "Not a crack." She was elated. I squinted my eyes trying to zap Edward. The smile fell from her face momentarily. Then she was relieved when she saw that I didn't get through. "And since Edward isn't on the floor I can say the mental is safe too."

"You tried to shock Daddy Asima?" Ness said in a worried tone.

"Don't worry about it he's fine. As long as her shield is blue nothing is getting through."

"How do you feel Bella?" Edward asked still in his shield.

"I feel fine." she was smiling.

"Okay then, let's keep going. Carlisle and Esme can you come stand next to Edward and Ness?" As soon as they appeared "Bella shield them with the same thoughts as the rest."

It only took them a moment to be covered in blue lights. I slowly added Alice, Jasper, Jacob, and Emmett before her mind was strained and the shields blinked out. "What happened?" She asked panicking.

"It just takes time to grow. We have to work on it." I said smiling.

"Thank you Asima!" she squealed hugging me a little to tight.

"No problem. Thanks for the help you guys." I strained wincing. She noticed quickly and dropped her arms apologetically. I looked at my watch. It was eleven in the morning. Phillip will be awake in another hour.

"Your leaving?" Ness didn't like that too well.

"Yes someone will be waking up soon.." Alice winked at Jasper smiling.

Her mind scanned over the memory on my balcony this morning. Edward saw the images and shot me a disapproving look glancing at Seth. His face fell form his normal chipper demeanor. I sighed shaking my head. "I will see guys around two." I promised not commenting on Alice's or Edwards thoughts. I bid adieu to the Seth, Jacob and the rest of the Cullen family before I ran home to see my sleeping love.


	25. Chapter 25 Enamored

Chapter 24- Enamored

The sun was shinning brighter than normal today. Phillip was still asleep when I landed softly back on my bedroom balcony. I opened the door just enough to fit my body in the space before gently closing it. He was still covered up and showed no sign of him waking up early. I sat on the vanity bench for a moment thinking about what to do.

I could crawl back into bed and pretend I was there the whole time, yet I wasn't tired in the slightest. I did notice however, that I was hungry. Well if I was hungry I knew that he would be, and I had about fifteen minutes before he would awake. I took my sneakers and socks off putting them back in my closet and walked barefoot downstairs.

I groaned when I didn't have everything that I needed to make French toast. I settled on making a mini buffet and he could pick what he liked. I quickly ran around the kitchen with inhuman speed chopping peppers and onions, whisking eggs, and shredding cheese to make omelets. I hastily cut cantaloupe, watermelon and strawberries in-between flipping and pouring the omelet mixture and browning the small sausage links. I put the omelets onto a plate and the fruit into two small cereal bowls. I arranged them all neatly on the tray with silverware, sausage, a glass of apple juice and a glass of orange juice.

I was about five minutes behind schedule, I walked hurriedly up the stairs balancing the tray in my hands. I walked in the room to see him frantically looking around. "Hey you." I smile bringing his attention to my part of the room.

His face immediately melted form the panic. "Oh there you are." He smiled looking at the tray.

"I woke up a little earlier than you did, and I assumed that you would be hungry when you did wake up." I explained. "I hope I didn't scare you."

"Oh no, you are fine. I just fell asleep with you in my arms so it felt awkward when you weren't there." He admitted.

He started to get up and walk towards me. "No stay there." I said walking again. I crawled back into bed putting the tray in-between us. "Okay, I don't know what you normally eat for breakfast so I just made a little bit of everything."

"It's perfect, come on, eat with me." he gently ordered grabbing a fork.

I grabbed a small bowl of fruit, and picked the strawberries out first eating them slowly. "How did you sleep?" I asked in-between bites.

"Slept like a log. You?" he asked pushing my hair back behind my ear.

"Pretty good." I didn't want to talk about how short it was. "Do you like it?" I saw him take the first few bites of his omelet.

"Yes, it's really good. Who taught you how to cook?" He asked curiously.

"I taught myself." I admitted laughing at the thought. "My mom never cooked."

"Really?" I wasn't sure if you that was normal or not but I didn't want to lie anymore.

"No, we had cooks. She was never taught." I said pulling my hair on one side. "She was born in Egypt. My grandparents were well off so she never had to do anything. Then she met my _father_ who's family was more well off than she was so she never needed to. "

"Egypt huh? That explains why you know so much about ancient Egypt." He was dropping the subject of my family in a subtle way, for that I was thankful.

"Please, know about ancient Egypt? I _am_ ancient Egypt." I laughed.

We ate as we talked, "Okay, tell me some of it."

"Okay, did you know that the whole incestual race thing was an exaggeration.?"

"Really? So people didn't always marry their brothers and sisters?"

"Well no more than any other society that tried to keep royalty within the family. But there were enough Kings and Pharaohs to not have to marry within the family. Archeologists got it confused because, in that time the people they loved were considered brothers and sisters. And when they wrote about them they used the term brother or sister."

"What do you mean?"

"If we lived in that time, I would refer to you as my 'brother' and you would refer to me as your 'sister'. Even though we are of no relation, because we love each other." I laughed at the odd look on his face. He didn't want to think of me as his 'sister' ever.

"Okay, that one is a little weird, how about another one?"

"Unless you were in a royal family most children were naked until they were about twelve." _Why did I chose that one?_

"So the rest were too poor to afford clothes?"

"No, it's just¾well, until you're twelve everyone looks about the same anyway. Plus it is really hot, why waste money on clothing when you don't have to? When their bodies start to change they start wearing clothes."

"Ha, that's funny." He finished his omelets and sausage and moved on to his fruit. "Tell me more."

"Okay, they would use fat from crocodiles, hippos, lions, snakes, and an ibex to try and cure baldness." I frowned my nose up remembering the smell of the mixture when one of the guards had to use it, even after he had washed it the smell still revolved around him.

"What's an ibex?"

"Like a wild goat with horns that curl back." I said taking a sip of my apple juice.

He continued to listen to my weird facts and history while he finished his breakfast. Empty dishes was the only thing left on the tray. "So what are we doing today?" He asked laying the empty glasses on the tray.

I looked at my watch. It was a little after one. "I already promised Ness that I would spend the day with her. I'm sorry, I didn't think that you would be staying last night when I made plans."

He was disappointed, "Oh okay. Well I need to get to Jason's to get my bag and things anyway. What time are you meeting her?"

"Two," I sighed just as disappointed as she was. "but we still have tonight if you would like to stay."

"Okay, what time would you like me to come back?" That was a hard question. I didn't know how long I would be working.

"I'm not sure when I will be back home, probably around 12 or 1." I admitted.

"That's cool, I can hang with Jason until you come back." He got up taking the tray with him. He carried it downstairs in four times longer than it took me when everything was full. I followed him down the hall, he let me pass him at the foot of the stairs so that I could show him the way to the kitchen.

I reached my hand out to take the tray from him so that I could wash the dishes and put them away. He turned his body like he was shielding the tray from my hands. "No way. You cooked, I am washing dishes."

He slowly spun around me and headed to the sink. "Fine, how about you wash I dry?" I offered.

He pretended to think about it for a second, "Hmm, how about, no, I didn't help with breakfast."

"Okay," I said waiving my hands in surrender. I hopped up on the counter next to the sink and crossed my legs watching him.

"So tell me about your father." he said filling one side of the sink with soapy water before putting the dishes in.

I always hated talking about my father, even when referring to the made up parts. "Well, my father is a Developmental Manger for Micro¾"

"No babe, not _what_ he does but _him_. You said that your mom was from a wealthy family, and she was so use to having things done for her that she never learned to do them for herself. Your father was in that same environment, how did that effect him?"

"My mom just fit the mold of every other rich daughter in her day, I suppose you could say that my father did the same. He was different than my mom though, he didn't crave money and the higher upper-class status that he received he felt like it is _owed_ to him."

I didn't even notice that my hands were in tight until I felt his wet hand on mine. I looked down, his hand almost covered my small fist. I relaxed the clenched fist under his touch. "We don't have to talk about it anymore. I won't bring him up again, I promise."

"Sorry, he just¾really upsets me." I said sliding off of the counter and drying the dishes and putting them away.

"I can tell, I am sorry. I won't bring him up again." He kissed my forehead and dried the remaining dishes as I put them away.

"See you tonight," he promised kissing me at the front door. I watched him get into his Milan and drive away.

I ran upstairs, showered, and got dressed at inhuman speed. I threw my hair in the normal ponytail and ran out of the door. I slid into the seat of my Lexus and put on my Muse play list as I drove back to the Cullen's.

I pulled into the driveway at full speed stopping inches away from Ness's Audi. She was getting out of the car just as I was. "I thought you were going to hit me." she admitted walking over to me.

"Not a chance. I have been driving since cars were invented, and have had awesome reflexes for longer." I laughed.

She put her arm around me as we walked into the house. "So who are you working with today?"

"Who is here?" I asked stopping at the stairs.

"Mom, Dad, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme are in the clearing. Rosalie, Alice, Jacob and Seth are at the mall. If they are going to be here for another ten months they are going to need more clothes. I just got back from there, I wanted to hang out with you and help in whatever way I can. Zafrina and the others will be back tonight."

"Bella for now, we can work with you later today, Miss 'I want to take on two vamps'" I teased walking again towards the back door.

"I just want to do my part. You said that this Isidora girl was important. So I need to take her out." _I have to do this…_ She bent her legs slightly to push off into a run.

"Why do you have to do this Ness?" I asked grabbing her arm stopping her from running.

_I have to prove I am strong…_ "It doesn't matter. Isidora is a threat to my family. If I have to deal with Inés too then so be it."

"Look at me." I grabbed both of her arms looking up at her. _This would be more convincing if she didn't tower over me._ "You _are_ strong, and you don't have to risk your life trying to kill Inés and Isidora to do it. I will help you but don't feel like you have to prove anything to anybody. It's a stupid reason to die."

"I want to help Asima." She sighed "I would be better off fighting Inés and Isidora together than any other vampire alone."

"I know, so let's get to work." I said giving up on it. She needed to learn multiple attackers anyway. "Want a ride?" I offered joking.

"I can run." she snapped taking off. I let her get a head start of about thirty seconds before taking off after her.

Despite my relaxed run and her head start we still approached the clearing at the same time. "How is it going?" I asked Jasper stopping next to him.

"She's doing very well. She is having no problems shielding Edward, Esme, and Edward."

"Okay, well you and Emmett can attack. I will do a mental attack. Renesmee you can fall in with the rest."

We practiced for almost an hour before her shield flickered out. "How was that?" Bella panted seeking approval.

"That was excellent Bella," I smiled remembering her meltdown this morning. "It will only get better in time."

"Hey let's go a round or two, what do you say?" Emmett asked Jasper.

"I'm up for it." _Do you want to join us Edward? _Jasper offered.

_**I am going to wait with Bella for a minute. I will join you shortly.**_

Jasper nodded and ran a little further into the trees. I looked at Edward some what shocked but mostly approved. _**Impressive, how far have you gotten?**_

_I can do an individual with ease now. I just need to work on groups. _

_**Very good Edward!**_ My eyes were wide and I was smiling.

"Hey, enough with the mental chat." Bella groaned wrapping her arm around Edward's waist.

"Sorry love. Caught in the moment I suppose." He gave a crooked smile and she instantly forgave him. She pushed up on her toes kissing him. I adverted my eyes to the trees where I could see Emmett and Jasper going at it.

"Hey Asima, I'm sorry about this morning." She apologized bringing me back to where she was.

"Oh Bella it's no big deal." It really wasn't.

"I still feel bad. I didn't mean to mess up your night." She felt bad.

I wrapped her in a blanket of calm feelings. I knew it worked because I saw her eyes close and exhale. I unwrapped the blanket and began to talk again. "It isn't a big¾"

My hand involuntarily shot to my head grabbing at my hair_. _

_I could see myself surrounded by Corin, Carlos, Demetri, and Baili. I fought hard but with Carlos' force diminishing my powers I couldn't defend myself. I winced when I saw myself get pulled apart in the same clearing that we all stood in now…_

My eyes darted around. Emmett and Jasper were still going at it, Ness was checking a text message from Jacob. Carlisle and Esme watching the duel in each others arms. Esme was thinking about how fortunate she was. I went to straighten up and I noticed that Edward was behind me with his arms on my shoulders holding me up.

"Are you okay Asima?" Bella asked in front of me.

"Yes, I am okay, but yeah Bella it was no big deal, Phillip didn't even wake up until after I got there." I said finishing my statement.

Bella and Edward looked at me in disbelief, "Are you all right Asima?" Edward asked his hand twitching ready to grab me again.

"Yeah I am fine." The vision was just strong.

"You almost passed out." Edward stated still not believing me. "What is it?"

My face was more convincing this time, "Nothing. I am really ok. The gifts growing is a bit overwhelming. I have never had so many at once before. Nothing to worry about though."

"Did you see something?" Bella still wasn't convinced. She remembered the last time I was 'overwhelmed', I saw a live view into Volterra.

"Yes it was just some glimpses of Phillip. I can barely see humans so it hurts to try to focus on something so blurred and shadowed."

"You can't see humans?" Bella said taking my truth in a lie bait.

"No, I can't." I sounded disappointed. At that moment I couldn't be more relieved.

"Well don't try anymore okay. You scared me." She admitted frowning.

"Sorry Bella, didn't mean to scare you. Everything is okay." _For you_.


	26. Chapter 26 Story

Chapter 25-Story

"Is everything ok with Phillip?" Ness asked done with her text and noticing my minute of delicateness.

"Yes he is fine. He is just at a friends house, nothing important, just normal decisions."

I wasn't really bothered by the sight of my death anymore so it wasn't hard to pretend like it wasn't anything important. I would try to work on my skills with multiple attackers. I was sure Jasper would help me, I would have to not use my gifts.

"Well I want to go practice with Jasper." Edward announced still looking at me skeptically.

We walked into the trees and stood next to Carlisle and Esme. We were waiting on Emmett and Jasper to finish, "So... Phillip spent the night last night?" Bella said breaking the silence while we waited for Edward's turn.

"Yes," I was pretending to be into the match.

"You really like him huh?" Bella must have just realized that.

"Of course I do." There wasn't any doubt with me.

"So did you guys do it?" Ness asked wide eyed.

Bella hushed Renesmee, probably because of Edward's groan at Ness's curiosity. Ness didn't notice.

"No, don't be silly. He's human, I wouldn't want to hurt him. I don't even have the experience as a human, to even attempt to give me a clue. Add a thousand times his strength, thirteen hundred years and zapping powers to that, its not something I can jump onto unprepared."

She shrugged like none of that was a problem, "So, just ask mom and dad. They did something right, I'm here and she's not dead."

"Renesmee" Bella hushed her again. I could hear Emmett and Jasper snickering, I hadn't noticed that they had stopped fighting.

"It's ok Bella." I laughed, at Edward's thoughts. He was on edge more because this had been a topic of discussion already. "Ness I love you but, this isn't something we can talk about right this moment, so please. Edward, you're up."

He reluctantly went into the trees to join Jasper and Emmett. I waited until he was in full attack mode before I spoke again. "Bella…did u get hurt…when?"

"No, I didn't." She thought about it, laughed, and amended, "Things around me did, but me, no."

I was glad that I wasn't able to get into her head. "So it's possible, to do." I said more to myself than to her.

"Of course it is." Ness said looking up from her phone again. "Jacob and the rest are on their way back." She announced.

We watched Edward and Jasper brawl, it lasted longer than I expected. Eventually they just decided to call it a draw when Alice returned with the rest of the gang.

_I promised Nessie I would give the bloodsucker a chance. _"Hello, Asima." Jacob said to me after wrapping his arm around Ness.

"Hello Jacob." I could hear the perplexity in my tone. I was trying to focus more on not letting it show in my face.

I looked at Seth, he was just as confused as I was. Alice must have shopped for him too, he was no longer wearing the cut off shorts and t-shirts that he normally wore. He had on a pair of acid washed blue jeans with a long sleeved sea blue buttoned up shirt, he had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the shirt open enough to expose the white ribbed tank top underneath. "Hello Seth, you look nice today." I complimented.

I didn't think it was possible for his face to glow any brighter until I complimented his clothes. "Thanks Asima."

_Awkward, I didn't think a compliment would mean that much. _"No problem." I directed my attention to Jasper tuning out the inner ramblings of Seth. "I'm going to go upstairs to the board and see how to pair and match people up."

"Do you need my assistance?" He asked glancing at Alice not wanting to be away from her since she was gone for most of the day.

"If you could, Alice you too." I added so he wouldn't feel the need to be pulled between the two.

"Can I come?" Seth asked looking hopeful.

I didn't want to hear his obsessed thoughts as we talked strategy, but I needed to know more about the pack's abilities. "Sure."

Esme, and Bella were watching Carlisle, Emmett, and Edward. Jacob and Ness were sitting with them. I didn't need them so we all just ran back to the house.

I looked at the board with the main problems of the Volturi and their guard. "Okay our first problem is Carlos. Jasper you are our best bet since you don't use your gifts to fight. Not to mention your fighting expertise."

Alice wrote his name beside Carlos's name and gift.

"I think that Eskarne would be the next target. Bella or you would be best since no one can get into your minds." Jasper thought aloud.

I shook my head. "Bella and I need to be shielding the others. We can't fight, it has to be someone else. We can shield someone, but we need to stay focused."

"Garrett," Alice suggested, "he's tough."

"Yes, I think he will work." Jasper said mentally thinking about a match they once had.

"Emmett gets Baili." Alice wrote his name down remembering the last conversation we had.

"We need to take out the coordinator, the less organized they are the easier it will be." Jasper added looking at a Ulya's name.

"She probably won't be fighting. Who ever it is has to be able to find her, kill her quickly, and join the fight again. We will be down two fighters already with Bella and I.

"Edward of course," Alice laughed like it was obvious. "Edward is fast and since he can read people's minds he can find her in half the time."

"He need's to coordinate us as well." Jasper pointed out. "How is he going to join the fight if he is looking down at it?"

"Renesmee." I stated after a moment of thought.

"How can Nessie coordinate us?" Seth asked confused.

"She won't, Edward will through her eyes. We can put her in the trees instead. Everything she sees Edward will too, and be able to coordinate while fighting. It's a good way to get her contributing and keep her out of harms way."

"I like that," Alice agreed writing her name off in the corner of the board.

" Put Tanya with Caius." Jasper said it like it was the only option.

"Why Tanya?" I didn't think she had any special abilities.

"Caius killed Tanya and Kate's sister. She'll want him." She explained putting the name on the board. That would be enough fuel to make sure he goes down.

"Kate with Jane." Alice said writing it down.

"The rest are back." Seth announced with opened ears.

"Zafrina," I called normally listening to a wisp of air from the outside of the house heading upstairs.

"Yes Asima." Her deep voice sounded a lot more fierce. Her eyes were no longer a dark deep crimson but a bright fire.

" We are putting together a list of who should be matched with who. I need to see your coven in combat. Can you think about a time please?" I requested gently. Even though she hasn't been hostile towards me since our first encounter, and I could protect myself even if she was, she was too wild and animalistic to not have a gentle tone with.

I traced over her memories, without a doubt Zafrina was an excellent fighter. It was the quite Senna that caught my eye though. I had never heard her say more than a word yet she had such focused rage in the heat of battle. "Thank you Zafrina." I expected her to go back downstairs but instead she stayed looking at the board with Senna soon at her side.

"Put Senna with Demetri. And Zafrina with Felix." Alice hesitated and then started writing them on the board. "Senna, Demetri must be gone permanently, we need to make sure that this won't happen again." Senna quietly nodded.

_Are you sure Zafrina wouldn't be best?_ Jasper asked me mentally.

_**Zafrina is good, but don't let the quietness fool you, Senna is a much better fighter.**_ I touched his hand showing him what I had seen and he didn't question anything after that.

"We should put Kachiri with Heidi." Zafrina added in her thoughts.

Alice nodded and put Kachiri's name down.

"Stefan and Vladimir will get a kick out of taking out Aro and Marcus." Seth laughed. I heard another two wisps of air as they appeared in the doorway.

"Yes, revenge at last." Stefan's bitter laugh echoed as he walked into the room staring at the board.

"Finally," Vladimir seconded joining him.

Our strategic meeting of four was turning bigger than I expected. Kachiri joined us with Peter and Charlotte with curiosity after hearing something that would make Vladimir and Stefan laugh.

"I'll handle the sisters," Charlotte politely offered noticing the blank. Peter had no problem with her going against the three half-vampires.

"Peter should go against Santiago. They have a familiar fighting style. He will know how to avoid some of Santiago's techniques." Jasper said putting his voice back into the meeting. He too didn't like that everyone was treating it like we were casting a school play.

"Before Vladimir and Stefan do anything Rosalie needs to take out Renata." I reminded them.

"I can do that." Rosalie agreed walking in with Emmett and the rest behind her. _Ugh. _The rest of them looked at who they would be fighting.

"Esme and Afton." I said visualizing the entire layout in my head. No one else spoke as I visualized each decision and outcome of the layout. "Maggie with Chelsea" Alice wrote quickly as I spoke. "Carmen and Mora. Liam and Palin." I winced as I saw the outcome of that choice and quickly revised. "No Liam and Corin." Alice quickly erased and changed the name as I spoke. "Put Eliazar with Palin. Adam with Carlisle, no Amato with Carlisle, Alec with Carlisle, NO¾" Alice was feeling uneasy as she erased Carlisle's name for the third time. It was easier to brainstorm when everyone wasn't here watching. I took a deep breath. "Carlisle and Orin." exhaled in relief when I saw a better outcome. "Alistair and Adam."

_She wants me dead, she is putting me with one of her buddies they're going to kill me. _"Shut it Alistair." I warned impatient that he broke my focus and I was now blind. "Guys I am drawing a blank on the rest here. Alice can you see anything?"

She shook her head frustrated again. "No , I won't see anything until _they_ decided that they are going to attack." She didn't like not knowing.

"Well lets get back with strategies then." Jasper suggested.

"I should take Margaux. We aren't sure how far along her visions will be and I will be able to see her choices so I would have a better advantage." Alice said writing down her name. I smiled when I saw that dot over her "i" was replaced with a smiley face.

"What about us?" Jacob asked wondering where the wolves came in.

"We are trying to take out the ones that will make it difficult first. There are about twenty-five more fighters. You will have plenty to do trust me." He was okay after that.

"I'll take Amato." Bella offered looking at the blank. Edward stiffened, Amato was also a very gifted fighter.

"No we aren't fighting unless we have to Bella we need to focus on protecting the others from the guards talents." She nodded knowing we would be more helpful shielding than fighting.

"We might need to be each others relief systems. I am still blinking out." Bella determined.

"We are going to be each others relief systems because of Carlos, not because you won't be able to do it on your own." I clarified.

"What about me? Why am I all the way in the corner?" Ness said noticing her name. "Why aren't I next to Isidora?"

"Asima thought of a special job for you." Jasper said it like he was talking to a child.

"What am I doing Asima? Picking up pieces?" I could tell by the sarcastic venom that she was upset with me.

"I'm sorry Ness…" I started apologetically, "but we needed to find a way to keep Edward in the fight, but see enough to coordinate everyone." I started explaining to everyone else Ness's job. "She is going to be Edward's eyes. We are going to put her in a high enough spot where she can watch the fight without interruption. Edward will be able to see everything she is seeing through her mind from there."

Edward and Bella liked the plan, anything that would keep Ness out of harms way was good enough for them. Everyone seemed to think it was a good plan except Ness. "I need to fight." She demanded. _You promised I would learn. _

"No one said that you are going to stop learning Ness. You will be prepared regardless of what your job is." I tried to pacify her.

She didn't respond. She stood next to Jacob in a huff with folded arms. Jacob tried to put his arm around her and she shook it off. "Don't be mad Nessie, you have an important job too."

"What about Bella and Asima?" Seth asked bringing us back into focus. "If they are shielding us. wouldn't they be the main people to take out first on their list?"

"I can hold them off." Edward volunteered

"No, you have to get Ulya so that she can't coordinate the other side." Jasper interrupted.

"Well after that¾" He started.

"You will be needed elsewhere." I stopped the thought. "Everyone that takes out their primary objective needs to focus on helping the others. There will be twenty-five other fighters, there are only seventeen wolves. They will be your next priority."

"But everyone will make a bee line straight for you." Emmett added like it was crazy.

"We can shield ourselves," Bella defended. She didn't want anyone worried about us.

We continued to talk over strategy. The Denali coven would be there in a day or so we would try some group coordination when they got here In a few months time the wolves would be here and we would coordinate with them as well. Everything was looking up, minus the small detail of my inevasible death. I wouldn't have to worry about that right now though, it would come eventually. I would try my best to avoid it, as long as I wasn't dooming another to take my place. Except maybe Alistair, his thoughts were pushing it.

Everyone was in a rush to work on their combat skills. I headed downstairs to follow everyone into the clearing, I had about three more hours before Phillip was expecting me. "Can I talk to you for a sec Asima?" Seth's timid voice called behind.

_Please say yes._ I didn't want to be mean to him. I just wanted him to stop obsessing over me. "Sure Seth, what's up?" I said walking out the back door.

_Wow she said yes, ok where do I start? I love you? No too weird. I've imprinted on you? No she wouldn't understand that…_

"I know what imprinting is Seth." I sighed standing in the doorway.

"I know that you know, but do you _understand_ it?" He asked leaning against the wall.

"Love at first sight, yes I understand."

"It's more to it than that. I _love_ you Asima. The moment I saw you, everything that tied me to who I was, to this _world_ was immediately insignificant. The pack, my family, friends, _physics_, _gravity_ all are nothing now. The only thing that is holding me here is _you_."

I could tell from Maggie's gift that he wasn't lying. "This imprinting thing is real huh?"

"That's an understatement." He forced a small laugh trying to keep it casual.

I sighed, it really wasn't his fault. He was just as innocent as I was in this. That didn't make it any easier, "Seth, I understand that this isn't your fault and you have no control over it, but it doesn't change anything for me."

"I know, you love that Phillip guy." he said somberly. "And I don't want to get in the way of that. If you are really happy that's fine, and I can tell you are. The only thing I can do is wait it out then. He won't live forever, I can wait, then maybe one day you will learn to love me. I understand that I came at the wrong time in your life, if I had came maybe a little bit earlier I would have had a better chance or something."

I could once again tell that he was telling the truth, he was willing to let me be with Phillip. "Seth, you are a very good person. But the timing didn't matter, Phillip or no Phillip I still wouldn't have been with you." I said this as softly as possible.

"Oh.." _She'll never love me… what's wrong with me? I can fix_¾

"No Seth, there is nothing wrong with you. It's just…" I didn't know how to explain it, "When I lived in Arabia, I was betrothed."

"What?" He didn't understand.

"When I was twelve my father chose the person that I was intended to marry and I didn't have a choice in it. And when I became a leopard our wedding was put off until I was no longer bonded by my duty to protect. I _never _had a choice on what I wanted to be or who I wanted to be with. Now you imprint on me, and even though it isn't your fault, it once again would take away my choice. I won't let that happen."

He held his head down. _She sees me as trying to take away her free will. _"I am not trying to take away your choices. I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy Seth. I don't want you to feel like I blaming you." I amended.

"If you are happy, then I am too. I hope it works you deserve a choice after a thousand years of none." He said once again not lying.

"Thank you… for understanding."

I felt his inner torment but it didn't stop him from putting on a semi convincing smile. "No problem. If no one understands you I always will."

"Thank you for that." I hugged him. Seth was so kind and smart, yet he had this innocence about him. It made me feel like I should be protecting him from the world not causing him more pain. I honestly felt bad, but I would hurt him more keeping my feelings a secret and letting him hope and it amount to nothing.

He returned the hug. Holding me a few seconds after I dropped my arms. I didn't pull away, he was, in his own way, accepting his lack of choice. He inhaled my scent as he released me. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." I knew that he was referring to me not pulling away from him.

"Friends?" he suggested still not wanting me out of his life altogether.

"Of course, were going to be killing vamps together, I hope you didn't think you were getting away from that." I laughed. I felt better now that we had this talk. It gave me hope that this would no longer be a topic of tension. If he accepted my choice no one else should have a problem doing so.

"So are you going to the clearing?" He asked casually. He felt better too, I could tell.

I started to answer but my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID, it was Phillip. I looked at him and he knew immediately who it was. "I'll meet you in the clearing." He said running out of the doorway.

"Hello." I said picking up.

"Hey Asima, sorry to interrupt your girl time." he apologized.

"You can call me anytime, what's wrong?"

He let out a little laugh, "My little mind reader, Jason's aunt is sick, so they are heading to Vermont in a few moments to visit her. I wont be able to stay here much longer."

"Oh, that's no problem. I will be home in about an hour or so. There is as spare key in the glove compartment of my dad's Infiniti. I can meet you there when I am done."

"Really, you don't mind?"

"No of course not. Make yourself at home, I will see you when I get there."

"Okay, love you."

"I love you too, tell Jason that I hope his aunt gets well soon." I said walking out of the door.

"I will."

I ran to the clearing and Zafrina was using her talents to help Bella practice. I watched giving her my input where it was needed. By the time the hour was up she was able to successfully shield eleven before her shield flickered out.

It was ten pm when I looked at my watch. "I am going to head home." I announced pushing myself up from my sitting position.

"Will you be returning tomorrow?" Edward asked, even though Ness's mind wanted to know. She was still mad at me.

"Yes, I will be here around four." I affirmed.

I headed home knowing that my love would be waiting for me. I pulled into my driveway and Phillip's car was there. He must have been listening for me because as soon as I turned off the car he was running to the car to greet me.

"Hello Love," he said opening the door for me when I turned off the car.

I jumped out of the car kissing him. "Hey you!" I grabbed his hand escorting him back to the house. "Are you hungry?" I asked letting his hand go to walk towards the kitchen. He followed me beside me anyway. I was going to hunt tomorrow so I wouldn't eat. The slight dry burn I felt in my throat I quickly ignored.

"No I'm fine, I ate at Jason's house." He said leaning against the counter. I looked in the fridge and grabbed only a bottle of water. Even though I knew I could drink and entire crystal spring and it would only temporary relieve the burn.

"So what is on the agenda tonight?" I asked after taking a swig of my water. It felt good and cooled my throat, but before I could put the cap back on it was dry and burning again.

"What do you want to do?" He wrapped his arms around me kissing my forehead.

I thought about it for a moment, "I want to know more about _you _tonight." My life was boring compared to his. The only exciting parts I couldn't tell him because he would run for the hills.

"Okay, well get your pajamas on and we can talk until you go to sleep. You look tired." He said noticing the slight darkness under my eyes.

I was running weeks without any real rest but an hour here or there, and no blood in two weeks. "Yeah, I know I look horrible." I said using my thumb and index finger to rub my eyes.

"No you are still beautiful, just a little tired."

He held my hand following me upstairs to my room. He already had his overnight bag on the floor. He pulled out a pair of pajamas while I shifted through my drawer for possibilities, he must have sensed my frustration. "Can't find anything?" He asked looking at me. "Just wear what you normally wear, sweat pants whatever, you'll be beautiful regardless."

He walked out of the room to head to the down stairs bathroom. I quickly put on a pair of shorts and a loose t-shirt. I got in bed folding my legs and covering them with the blanket waiting for him to return.

I pulled my hair from the ponytail letting it drop to my shoulders. He walked in, and sat on top of the covers leaning against the headboard. He held his arms open waiting for me to lay in them.

"Okay, now what is your first question?"

"Where are you from?…"

He answered every question I could think of to ask him. We talked about his parents, his friends, and his plans after high school. It was one in the morning and I still wasn't tired.

"Is that it?" He asked sarcastically.

"I have ran out." I admitted trying to think of more.

"Well, you have been listening to my boring life all night. Let's do something that you like to do?"

"What is that?" I asked trying to maneuver to look at him. It was an awkward twist so I only held it for a minute before putting my head back on his chest.

"We can talk about Egypt." He laughed. "Tell me a story about there."

I thought about all the stories of Egypt, but only one stuck enough for me to tell.

"How about close to there?"

"That's fine." He laughed.

"Okay, hmmm. About thirteen-hundred years ago just across from Egypt, across the Gulf of Suez, and not too south of Jordan, there was a city named Al-Hayat. This city was thriving with power, money, music, dancing, energy, and all around happiness. The king had a beautiful queen that traveled from Cairo to escape the war that was happening between Egypt and other countries from the middle east. They were trying to convert Egypt to Islamic rule.

In the midst of the fighting, despite the fact that Al-Hayat was in the middle of the feuding, the city was always unharmed. The King and Queen had five children. Four boys and a single daughter. The children grew healthy as the city thrived and the wars continued. When the little girl came close to reaching her teenage years she grew ill as well as her brothers. They were sent away to the outside of the city to live in huts used to house travelers and soldiers. The children weren't allowed visitors except for their father and a few other member of his court.

The children ran fevers for weeks, and even though they were isolated from the others in the city other teenagers were being brought into isolation with the kings children. When the fever stopped the children looked different. They were fully matured adults almost. The king held a meeting in the dining hall out side of the city. In that hall he explained how these thirty teens were special. They had a¾ _magic _about them."

"Magic huh?" he laughed skeptically

"Yes magic. Do you want to hear the legend or not?" I pouted.

"I'm sorry go ahead."

"Well these thirty people out of thousands in the city were _magic_." I waited for him to comment but it didn't happen so I continued. "They had a gift, they could turn into leopards. Their job was to protect the city from harm. They were to stay together for more weeks to prefect the changing abilities. The Eldest of the King's sons was the first to perfect it. He was put into charge of the others. He was able to change into the eight foot tall leopard with out any effort.

Within weeks they were perfected and were allowed to go home to there families. Every other week, there skin would burn telling them that danger to the city was near and they would meet outside the city, change, and fight. They were rarely needed once word got out that there were protected by large leopards.

One night about a year later the princess was going on about her business when her skin started to burn. She ran through the city knowing that she had a duty. When she got to the huts at the limits everyone was already meeting. The only four girls that were like her were confused as to what was going on. She promised that she would council with the other princes and return.

When she found her brothers they were debating on going home. It was only a group of travelers that here headed their way, not soldiers and criminal. The princess disagreed, she felt like any warning that she got from her skin burning that it should be looked into. In the end the older brother decided they would circle the city a few times and if there was no danger they would go home.

When they reached the travelers they warned them of their numbers growling and hissing. As they got closer they were able to be seen better. The six men were beautiful even though there appearances were unkempt. They found out later that they were 'Algulahs' they had only heard of them being women and a myth at that so it didn't occur to them. They attacked, they were stronger and faster than anyone they encountered. When the battle was over the four princes, the princess, and five others remained alive.

They took the head back to the King explaining what happened. The king was intrigued by the power and the abilities that these creatures held. He wanted to find a way to create more power. One of the older members of King's court advised him not to, that they were dangerous. The kind didn't listen, to blinded by greed and power. He wanted more everything, more power, more glory, more wealth than he already had. He instructed one of the healers to find a way to use the head to create more of the men they encountered.

The ten survivors were called to the hall outside the city days later. The king told them that they had found a way to turn them into better fighters. That when they were better they would be 'stronger than the Gods'. The girl didn't like the idea of being an experiment. She refused to lay on the tables like the others.

She watched the healer cut her older brothers wrist and pour in a small amount of poison. They said you could hear the screams miles into the city. The screams grew louder as the others were exposed. The girl refused to be a part of it. She tried to flee, but her father ordered the guards to hold her. From the stories it took a dozen guards to hold her down long enough to expose her to the poison. She begged the King to stop them, to help the others but he didn't comply. He just saw the special protectors as expendable pawns to glory." He was caught up in the story, I could tell because he held me tighter as I spoke.

"The screams outside the city lasted for a month before they stopped. In the end only four remained, the princess, two of the princes, and two others. Her other two brothers and the rest didn't survive. The girl was so angry that she fled from Al-Hayat without ever being heard from again. The other three stayed but months later the city was attacked by a different group of Algulahs. They failed and died, the Algulahs rampaged through the city killing and eating everyone in sight. The King fled leaving his wife and court behind to die. The King fell left with nothing, and died alone of thirst in the desert.

The survivors that made it out of the city went looking for the princess. They headed as far east as Oman and as far west as Morocco but no one ever found her…"

He was quiet for a while before he spoke. "Wow…some story?"

I let out a tired laugh. "Yep. I figured it was better than some love story of Nefertiti."

"Why did they go looking for the princess why didn't they just assume she was dead like the rest of them?" He asked curiously.

"Well, in that time, it was told that if you were bitten by a snake and survived you would have been granted immortality. The people needed a leader, and if she could survive Algul poison then she should have been more powerful than any immortal." I let out a small yawn.

"I wonder what happened to her?" He thought to himself.

"She probably found a husband and had a family and lived happily ever after." I said in a deeper yawn.

"Go to sleep honey." He said kissing my forehead.

"Good night," I said closing my eyes. I laid on my pillow so that he could dim the lights off and get under the covers as well. I felt his arm wrap over me as I nodded off into sleep.

**Author's note: Alright I'm not sure if anyone is into this or not. Please review or send me a message if you are interested in reading the rest of the book. Thanks.**


	27. Chapter 27 Truth

Chapter 26- Truth

I woke up later than I expected, and alone. I was looking around my room and then stopped panicking and used my senses. I could smell food cooking. He was downstairs. I relaxed and looked at the clock, it was a little after eleven. I must have been really tired, I didn't even feel him move.

I pulled back the covers and padded lightly downstairs. I tiptoed into the kitchen, I peaked around the corner and saw him taking pancakes out of the pan and putting them on plates. He was planning on giving me breakfast in bed. I didn't know if I should go back upstairs and fake sleep or announce my presence. I decided on not lying and walked in "Good morning."

"Good morning babe." he smiled, his face looked tired.

"Did you have a rough night's sleep?" I asked walking over to the fridge and pulling out a carton of orange juice. I grabbed a couple of glasses out of the cabinet and poured them. I sat one in front of him before kissing him on the cheek and examining him closer.

"I didn't sleep at all to be honest." He admitted taking a sip.

"Why, are you okay?" I asked confused, fighting the temptation to look into his mind.

"Come on, lets eat." He said changing the subject putting a plate in front of me.

I wasn't hungry, but I forced myself to eat a syrup covered bite. "So why didn't you sleep?" I asked bringing the subject up again.

He took a deep breath, he looked so tired. "I have been thinking about something, and I've been trying to find a way to ask you."

"Honey you didn't have to lose sleep over something like that, you can ask me anything and I will tell you the truth." I affirmed taking another bite.

"Are you sure?" he said quickly after my sentence.

I looked at him bewildered, "Yes I am," I stated flatly.

"I need you to promise me that no matter what, you will always tell me the truth. Swear on everything you care about." His eyes were strong and bore into me even though his tone was the same as always.

"Of course I will." It was an easy thing for me to promise, anything he would ask me would easy to answer.

He searched my eyes still seeking the truth. "Do you love me?"

"Of course I do. I didn't even know it was possible to love a human being as much as I love you." I proclaimed fiercely. _Where was this headed?…Stay out of his mind, you promised. Don't do it._

He seemed to find what he was searching for in my eyes because he relaxed and took another bite of his food. "Okay, I believe you. I need to ask you something else." He said taking another bite chewing it before he continued dubiously.

"Go ahead." I said softly putting my hand on his across the table to let him know that whatever he wanted to ask was ok.

"Well…. I don't know how to ask." He sighed.

"It's best to just come out with it then." I said softly trying to slightly bump him towards the point.

"Okay." He said to himself. There was a long pause.

"Well…" I pressed slightly impatient.

" Are you a leopard?" He blurted out quickly.

I dropped my fork onto the plate leaving an audible clank echoing in the silence. My mouth was wide open, the shock was too heavy to even attempt to close it.

"So it's true." He said half proud at his conclusion and half surprised.

"Why would you think¾" I tried to asked but he stopped me.

"Is it true Asima? No half truths, you promised. Are you a leopard?" his eyes started searching mine again.

He was right, this was it. I did promise that I would always tell him the truth to anything he asked. But that was before he asked me if I was a monster. How was I supposed to know that this would be the question. I begin mentally kicking myself for promising to stay out of his mind.

I sighed, "No Phillip… I am not a leopard…" He looked at me disappointed and hurt by my answer, he stood up form the table shaking his head. "Stop, sit please." I pleaded quietly.

"You just lied to me." He said hurt.

"I am not lying to you," I sighed, "I am not a leopard. Please sit so that I can explain" He searched my eyes and sat down at the table.

"Go ahead." he sighed waiting for me to continue.

"Like I told you before, no, I am _not_ a leopard." This is one of the few times that I didn't _want_ to hear his thoughts, gladly tuning them out. "At least not anymore." I put my head down waiting for anything. He didn't say anything so I continued, "I was able to change a long time ago, but not any more, not since…"

"Since you disappeared?" He finished eerily calm.

"Yes." I answered flatly.

"I looked up Algulahs too. I kept coming up with vampires. Are you a vampire too?" His tone was more direct, even though his words were hard I didn't feel any anger in them

"Part." I affirmed briskly.

"Uh huh…And when where you going to tell me?"

This time I hesitated. I knew that I had to tell him eventually but, how was I suppose to tell him that? "I don't know." I admitted abashed.

"That's kind of an important detail to leave out Asima." he acknowledged sarcastically.

"I know, but it's the truth. I didn't know _how_ to bring up something like that. I'd never been in love with someone before you, so I never had to." I defended frowning down at the table.

He let out another sigh, but his tone was a lot more softer once he realized that it was the truth, "Well how did you expect it to happen. I have never felt this way either but I know that it doesn't work by keeping secrets."

Now it was my turn to look skeptical. He took the uncertainty in my face and once again his eyes bore into mine, "I have _never_ felt this way about anyone before you came along."

I would have still been skeptical if Maggie's intuition wasn't making it clear for me. "I believe you." I whispered.

"Now the question is where do we go from here?" He asked himself letting go of my hand and sitting back in the chair.

I couldn't expect him to stay after that. I guess I had already accepted that he wouldn't be with me forever, so it wasn't hard to accept it now. "Well, I understand that you want to leave, but could you please _not_ tell anybody? I can't afford to draw attention to myself."

He thought I was crazy, I could tell by his face. "There are three things wrong with what you just said. One, I didn't say that I _want_ to go anywhere. Two, I would _never_ tell anyone. I wouldn't hurt you that way, and I would be committed if I even attempted too. Third, bringing attention to yourself is natural. Do you see you? You can't not bring attention to yourself."

I only heard the first part, before I was too happy to listen anymore, "You want to _stay_?" This turned out better than I expected.

"One condition," He stopped my celebrating. "You have to _promise_ to never lie to me again."

"I can do that. I can tell you anything now. You already know the hard part." Then it occurred to me that I didn't have to tell him, "Speaking of that how did you know?"

"Your story." He felt like it was obvious.

I couldn't see how he could see me in that story at all, "My story?"

"Yes your story. The only time that I had seen you that vexed was when I asked you about your father. When you were talking about the king you sounded like you knew first hand, you told it personally.

Then last night, when I was holding you I saw this picture in my head as clear as if I were there. There were four girls, and I could hear your voice but I couldn't see you. I could hear you say, something about 'Azeem'. I couldn't understand it at all, but then another girl asked something, and I heard you speak again. You said something else and the girl nodded, one minute she was a naked woman the next a big brown eyed cat."

I dreamed about me telling the other girls Azeem's orders. It was the last time that I had seem all of us alive, and together. _I showed him that?_ I needed to talk to Carlisle as soon as I could. _I can't leave now. This isn't something I can just put on pause. _I had no choice but to sit quietly and let him continue.

"When you were asleep, I looked up some things on my phone, about Algulahs, and the legend you told me. They described the princess to have…" He seemed to struggle with the pronunciation so he just gave up. "Well roughly translated it was 'eyes of jade'. You have jade eyes, not a normal green like others. It was too much to ignore, but not enough to know for sure, so I decided to ask you."

He waited for me to respond. I suppose I didn't have much of a choice, "I can't believe I showed you that." I sighed disgusted with myself. _What is wrong with me?_

This caught him by surprise, "_You _showed me that?"

_Oh, well. Might as well he already knows. _"Yeah, it's one of my abilities or whatever."

"Abilities?" he wanted me to continue.

"Yes, abilities. When you are introduced to vampire life whatever strong characteristics you have before are carried over and magnified. I already had… 'special abilities' before I was introduced to it so mine were a thousand times over. So that let's me absorb other peoples abilities and make them stronger." I explained a little more casually.

"There are others like you?" He asked confused.

I didn't want to tell him about the Cullen family. I could risk my secrets but I couldn't let myself risk theirs. "Well, there are vampires out there that have gifts. Not all of them but some. There are half vampires too, but they are half human and half vampire. I think I am the only combination of what I am." I thought aloud.

"Which is..?"

"I guess you could say part shape shifter part vampire. I don't know how else to explain it."

"So are you a leopard or not, I'm confused." he admitted.

"Well yes, I was able to shape shift _into_ a leopard before my father… well you know. When I got…exposed to the vampire life I lost the ability to change anymore, but I got the other gifts. Not to mention my already heightened five sense were multiplied by ten."

"Oh…ok." he seemed a little excited now, "So what all can you do."

"A lot."

"What?" His eyes were wide with excitement.

"I can see the future, read minds, control feelings, put images in peoples heads. That's what you saw last night." he nodded once he made the connection. "I can put my _voice _in people's heads. I can shock someone, I can tell who's lying. I can track anyone in the world no matter how far. I can mentally and physically shield myself and others, I can even control the elements if I wanted to."

He was no longer excited, "That's a lot of 'special abilities'"

"Yeah, I know. I only have them because I absorbed them from others." I tried to make it sound unimportant.

"So you have been around other vampires?"

"Yes, I have met and killed hundreds, but there are a few that I have become fond of. Well minus one, but since I am around them I absorb their gifts too. They will go away when I don't use them for a decade or so." I didn't mind telling him now.

"What makes these vampires different?"

"Well a few of them drink the blood of animals instead of people, they are more like me in that case. The few that do drink human blood won't do it around me, so it makes them a little easier to tolerate." Not to mention they were crucial to the one's I did likes survival.

I could feel the fear raising in the room. I must have scared him with my casual tone. "You've been spending time with _vampires_?"

"Yes I have, they aren't the same as the others I have run into, they don't hurt people, and they are the only ones that understand me." I explained wanting him to understand.

"I could've understood sooner if you told me." He said still reluctant to my secrets.

"I know now, I'm sorry but it'll be different now. I won't keep anything from you anymore." I promised.

He saw the truth in my eyes so it wasn't hard to accept. "So who are these vampires friends of yours?" I twisted my mouth up into frown. He knew what I was about to say. "You just promised to not keep anything from me."

"I know, it's just I can't tell you _who _they are. They try really hard to protect themselves from exposure. I can't betray their secrets. They aren't mine to tell. Please don't ask me to do that." I reasoned with a hint of a whine so he wouldn't be upset.

He thought about it for a moment and nodded, "Okay, well tell me what you can tell me. Why did you really leave Hanover for almost a month?"

I took a deep breath and explained to him the entire story without mentioning the Cullen family. I explained to him that they were good and deserved to be protected. I explained to him the Volturi and what their plan was, I also told him about my visions and how I had to protect the others so that they could fight with them. He was worried when I told him that I was going to help the ones that had gifts grow them and to help them fight.

"You are going to fight?" He didn't understand how I could be safe.

"It's ok, I promise. I am tough, our side will win." I put my hand on his. "Would you like me to show you?" He nodded slowly. "Close your eyes." I watched him close his eyes before I showed him the first vampire that I ever met in Hanover. I didn't use Ness's full power because I didn't want to scare him, pictures would do just fine. I showed him our fight and my easy victory. I could feel the fear peaking back up in the room. And I quickly pulled my hand away. "I didn't mean to scare you." I sighed debating on whether or not I should calm him. I decided against it, the less influence my gifts had on him the better and more real this relationship would be.

"No, I'm fine," he lied. "it's just, you're so _little_."

I smiled, "I am far from a little girl Phillip."

He realized I was referring to my age and not my five foot, two inch frame. "So how old _are_ you?"

"I will have my thirteen-hundred and twenty-second birthday December 26th." I sighed at the thought.

His face grew into a smirk. "Funny."

_Great I'm funny now. _"What's funny?"

"I was talking to Jason the other day, and he brought up something; me always dating girls older than me. We thought you were the exception." He let out an audible laughed once revealing the inside joke.

"Not funny." I pouted.

"Oh come on, I have to find humor in this somehow. I'm dating a superhero and I didn't even know it." He continued laughing.

"I'm sorry but why aren't you running away with a cross and garlic right now?" I asked still bitter that he thought it was funny.

He stopped laughing, "If I were going to run I would have when you were asleep. I knew enough of the truth then to know that I was most likely right. Now nothing can make me leave, unless you aren't honest. If I can sit through this and handle it pretty well, there shouldn't be anything that you can't tell me."

I didn't really know how to answer that, "Well a cross and garlic doesn't work on me, well vampires at all for that matter. Plus I would be able to catch you anyway. Speed is one of the perks of this part vampire thing."

We spent another hour talking about what was a myth and what was fact about vampires. How I was different from them and how I was stronger. I told him about the disco ball effect in the light, the red eye color for the ones with human diets. I even told them about their inability to sleep. His reaction reminded me of a person that was reading a good book. He was hanging on to every chapter of information I gave him. Wanting to finish, so that he knew what happened but not wanting the story to end all the same. When I told him literally everything that I could tell him, he was beyond amazed.

"Wow…"

"What is it?" I asked telling by his face he wanted to ask something but didn't know how.

"Can't you read my mind?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

I laughed, "Yes, I can. But I _choose_ not to, I consider it an attempt to keep us on even footing."

"Right…even footing. Thirteen-hundred and twenty-one year old superhero and an eighteen year old football player." He joked sarcastically.

"Hey, you're eighteen that's all that matters." I laughed a little louder.

I got up and started washing and putting away the dishes. "I am not a superhero."

"You have powers." He argued.

"Still not a superhero." I protested.

"Ok fine, no superhero." He laughed. "What are we doing today?"

"Well I have to go do some things today. So I won't be able to hang out."

"Vampire army things?" He asked curiously.

_Why did he have to sound so casual with it? _"More like…hunting things."

"You are going to drink _blood_?" I could hear him trying to hide the gag.

"Yes¾it makes me stronger, I can eat regular food but most of it is unappetizing."

"And blood isn't?" He asked with incredulity.

"No, it will actually get rid of this dry burn in my throat." I said frustrated grabbing another sip of water.

"Well if it helps…have fun." I could feel his confusion. "Will I see you tonight?" The confusion quickly changed to elated hope.

"We have school tomorrow, and as much as I would like to keep you here forever, you have to go home. I have a life that I have to stick to, and so do you."

"Yeah, my parents will have to see me sooner or later or they'll start calling Jason's parents. How about the weekends?" Still hopeful.

"I think we can do that. You can stay on the weekends." I agreed willingly. "Go ahead and get your stuff, you need to go home before your parents send H.P.D. to my house."

I saw him off kissed him goodbye and picked up the phone immediately. I needed to speak with Carlisle.


	28. Chapter 28 Open

Chapter 27- Open

I cursed myself for not having Carlisle's number. He was the main component holding everyone together. I should be able to call him directly.

"What's up Asima?" Ness's glad voice sang into the phone. She seemed to have forgiven me from last nights betrayal.

"Hey, is Carlisle near you?" I asked getting to the point.

There was a pause and I could hear wisps of air in the background as she spoke. "No Carlisle isn't here, what is it? What did you see?" Her voice was panicked. I could tell from the slight echo that she had me on speaker.

"Ness everything is fine, take me off speaker, you're going to worry the others. I just need to talk to him, nothing Italy related I promise."

"Oh, he's at the hospital today until around six." I heard the echo leave and her voice back to normal.

"Ok I will see if I can meet him there." I said before hanging up.

I ran quickly upstairs throwing on a pair of jeans, with a black button up blouse that Alice picked out for me when we went shopping. I slipped my feet into a pair of black Manolo Blahnik's that went with it and ran out the door. It took me less than ten minutes to get to Alice Peck Day. I looked myself over in the rearview before walking in, I looked like hell. My eyes weren't any where near the bright emerald they once were, they were a gross olive color. I knew that the changes would be subtle to the human eye, I would look like I lacked sleep.

I walked into the hospital and walked up to the nurse's station. "Hello, how can I help you?" A short stout red haired woman greeted.

"Hello, I am looking for Dr. Cullen." I smiled with the same enthusiasm she showed me.

Her smile immediately faded. _That isn't Mrs. Cullen. _"I'm sorry, but Dr. Cullen is with patients all afternoon." She said curtly. _She will just have to ruin his marriage somewhere else._

"Well can I just sit in his office and wait until he has free time. I _really_ need to speak with Carlisle. I'm a friend of the family." I replied still smiling.

_Sure you are. _"I am sorry, but they don't allow non staff members in the E.R. unless they are family members or with patients. I can try to call him down but you will have to take a seat over there until I can reach him."

"Thank you." I said before turning and walking over to a chair in the waiting room.

The smell of the disinfectant and alcohol were sickening. I sat there watching the nurse pretend to call around for Carlisle. She had no intention of letting me get through anytime soon.

I tilted my head back against the wall closing my eyes. I could find Carlisle my own way. I scanned the hospital looking for Carlisle.

_No one in my family is colorblind. How can my child…_

_Jared is late and I'm suppose to go home today…._

I sighed in relief when I heard his familiar 'voice', he was talking to another nurse, '_April, could you take blood from Mrs. Benet in room three? She might be anemic, I want to check before we send her home."_

_**Carlisle.**_ I called from three stories down.

'_I'm sorry did you say something April?' _He thought it was the nurse.

'_No Dr. Cullen.' _she wasn't confused she was just glad that he was talking to her at all.

_**No Carlisle it's me, Asima. I am downstairs, I need to talk to you but the nurse won't let me up. **_

'_I apologize my mistake.' _he said kindly before turning away from her. _I will be down in a minute Asima._

_**Thank you.**_ I kept my head tilted back as I waited. I was starting to feel a little sick now that I sat there. I felt like I was tired even though I slept more than I usually needed to last night. The burn in my throat was no longer a dull fry ache but a full on flame. It was too late in the day to hunt and make it back before I was needed at Ness's house. I would hunt tomorrow.

I heard Carlisle's light steps coming down the hall. I looked up to the doorway as I heard him walk through. "Hello Asima. I'm sorry I would have came down sooner if I'd known you where here."

I glanced at the nurse and rolled my eyes. Her face now matched almost the exact shade of her hair. She quickly glanced down pretending to be busy with work. "It's not a big deal, I didn't wait long. Is there somewhere we can talk?"

He glanced at the nurse and pressed the button opening the double door again. "Yes, my office is this way."

I followed behind him closely trying to ignore the obvious looks the nurses were giving me. I tuned out as many thoughts as I could as I passed the second nurses station. He held the door open for me to enter his office and shut the door behind him.

There was only a single oil painting of a sunflower on the wall. I quickly sat in the leather chair facing his desk.

_Is everything alright Asima? _He was worried about the Volturi.

_**The Volturi are still in the dark. Everything on that end is fine. It's Phillip, he knows about me. All of it. **_His mind ran over how that was going to affect his family. _**I didn't tell him about your family Carlisle. I wouldn't do that. I didn't even tell him about me, he just put a few things together on his own.**_

_Wait, start from the beginning. _I took a deep breath and mentally told him about everything that happened when I got home. I started with the story and the involuntary vision, and how he put two and two together. _He's observant._

_**More than most, but I'm worried because I gave him the vision and didn't mean to. I don't even know how, what if that ended badly?**_

_I see your point. I can't be sure, but I think that at that moment when you told him your story whether you meant to or not you opened yourself up and a part of you leaked through. I think it will happen with him from time to time. We were able to see Renesmee's dreams if we touched her while she was asleep._

_**Okay. I feel a little better then. I just wanted to make sure that I wasn't losing it or anything.**_

I noticed him looking me over, I guess he too noticed the changes in my appearance.

_Are you alright Asima? _

_**Yes I am alright Carlisle, I am just a little tired. I am on my way to work with Bella some more. Will you be joining us?**_

_My shift is over at three. I will join you then._ He promised.

_**Thank you for your help Carlisle. **_I said getting up from the chair.

_Not a problem Asima. I will see you later on._

I walked out of the office and ignored the looks and thoughts. I smirked at the nurse as I passed heading to the exit. When I got in my car I didn't even bother to put on music. I just headed to Ness's house. When I arrived Seth and Ness greeted me at the door.

"Hey Asima." Seth greeted, he was happy from what I could tell. _I guess our talk worked out._

"Hey Seth. Ness, where's everyone else?"

"In the clearing of course. They are working on Mom's shield, she's trying to shrink it to fit so that we can move around. Did you talk to Carlisle?" She was dying to know what it was about.

"Yes I did." I kept it at that.

"Ok well we should get out there if we plan on doing anything productive today." Seth said stopping Ness from prying deeper.

I could feel Seth's eyes on me when we walked to the back door. I could feel him worrying about me. "You don't have to say it, I know I look like crap." I sighed , he didn't respond and I only waited a second before taking off in a run.

"Hey Asima," Emmett greeted when I finally got there. _Man is she okay? She looks like hell. _"Are you okay? You look like hell."

I couldn't help but laugh, Emmett once again said _exactly_ what was on his mind. "Yeah, I'm okay, just tired, no big deal."

"We don't have to practice today, you can get some rest." Bella was trying to mask the disappointment in her voice in an effort to be understanding.

"No, I'm fine. I'll get some sleep tonight." I promised walking next to her. She agreed skeptically turning back to her practicing.

I fought with myself to stay focused on helping guide Bella to shrink the shields to fit. She was almost able to give Jasper and Maggie a full free range of motion before Edward fell out of formation and came over to me. "How is she doing?" he asked concerned.

I talked in a hushed voice from the trees, careful to not break her concentration. "She's doing well. Jasper can move his upper body freely now, but her shield is getting weaker when she tries to shrink it any further." I answered truthfully.

"That's still advanced as far as growth is concerned. I have never seen gifts grow this fast."

I concurred, Bella was doing _very_ well. This didn't stop her from becoming frustrated though. Her shields were no good when she was frustrated. Even the normal domes that she had circled around Esme and Edward looked more frail even though she had fully grasped that part. "This isn't working Asima." She groaned frustrated across the field.

"Maybe learning by viewing would be a more successful approach. Would you like to see how _I_ do it?" I offered.

She let out another sigh, "I don't think that it will help, but okay."

I asked Emmett to help me demonstrate for her, "Okay Emmett, your going to fight me, just as we did before, but I'll be covered in a physical shield." He was thrilled at the chance to fight but he saw me using my shield as cheating.

"Okay Bella, now watch my shield. See, I start with a mental shield, shrink it to fit, and _then _turn it physical. I am only slowing it down so you can see, once you get the hang of it, you will be able to make the transition faster, almost instant." I shrank my shield to fit and physically strengthened it. I started to feel light headed but shook it off quickly. Bella was analyzing every move I made, "Okay Emmett, ready."

He launched at me with full force knowing that I wouldn't be harmed. I could feel the others watching me as we fought. I didn't pay any attention to them, I was more focused on keeping my shield up. He lunged at me, fist pulled back when my head whirled, and I knew that I couldn't hold it anymore. My shield flickered out and I could hear Bella shout across the clearing. "Emmett stop!"

It was too late, his fist connected with my left shoulder blade and I flew back. I could smell the blood as I flew across the clearing and hit a large spruce behind me. I could see the vibrant blue shield around me on the ground, and could hear Esme and Peter growling and snarling before my eyes lost focus and everything went black.

When I came to I was moving, I couldn't have blacked out for more than two minutes. I couldn't feel my weight beneath me. I could smell pine, and chocolate, mixed with a hint of honeysuckle, I was being carried by Emmett. I couldn't hear Esme anymore or anyone else for that matter except for the panicked thoughts of Ness and Alice. I could smell a hint of freesia so I knew that Bella was close as well.

"We'll take her to Carlisle, he should be home now." Ness was panicked on Alice's back riding beside me. _What's wrong with her, is she sick? She can't get sick...can she? _Alice ran next to Emmett silently trying to _see_ what was happening, but quickly gave up when she couldn't see anything.

_Good thing Zafrina took Esme's sight and Bella shielded or she'd be dry right now. _Emmett thought relieved. He felt guilty for hurting me.

"Yes it is…" I agreed groggily opening my eyes slightly. The light was causing my head to spin more so I quickly shut them again.

"She's awake," I heard Bella sigh in relief from behind Emmett.

"Asima are you okay?" Ness asked still panicked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Let me down Emmett, I know it's difficult." They all slowed together to a stop. Emmett let me down, and helped to stand me upright before letting me go completely.

As soon as I was vertical I felt everything again. My collar bone, which for some odd reason wasn't healed yet, my sore back and the spinning ground. I spread my feet so that I could brace the ground better trying to focus my mind to stop the moving.

"She's going to fall!" Bella said grabbing my shoulders again.

"You should carry her the rest of the way Emmett." Ness said dropping from Alice's back.

"I don't think that he can." Alice said looking towards the direction of the house and then back at him, Emmett wasn't able to hold the control for another three miles. He already stood against the wind from me to clear my smell from his nose.

I heard two movements approaching from behind us. They were slower movements than a vampire would make, but still faster than a human. I smelled the air, it was Seth and Jacob in human form.

_I hope she's okay…_

_Why have they stopped?…_ Jacob thought confused.

_I knew Emmett shouldn't have carried her, he looked like he could barely resist himself. _Seth thought worrying.

"She okay?" Jacob asked Bella looking at her hands on my shoulders.

"I'm fine," I groaned closing my eyes and shaking my head trying to stop the spinning.

"No she isn't she's about to pass out." Seth contradicted.

"I'll be okay." I hissed frustrated. I didn't want to sound mean but I didn't like everyone fussing over me. I noticed that Esme, Edward, Rose, Jasper, and the others weren't traveling with us. "Where are the others?"

"Still in the clearing, you caused a bit of a frenzy when you started bleeding. Took everything I could to shield you from them. Edward and the rest stayed to help calm them. They'll stay away until you are healed." Bella informed

"Thanks," I said graciously, "Let's get to Carlisle, need to know why I'm not healing."

"Let's go." Ness said climbing back onto Alice's back.

My head swam and the dim light of the evening hurt, I ran slower than normal, but it was okay. All I had to do was hold it together for three more miles and I would be okay. And I succeeded, for a quarter of a mile at least. My vision got dark and I stumbled to a stop.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked using her hands to keep me upright again.

"I don't think I can…" I sighed defeated. What was wrong with me, this has never happened before.

"I can do this, I'll carry you Asima." Emmett said with mild confidence.

"No!" Seth yelled at him before approaching me. "She's not something you can gamble with man."

"I think he's right Emmett..." Alice sighed staring.

"I'll carry her Alice." Bella offered still unsure of herself.

She held out her arms and slowly scooped me up into them. I groaned, feeling like a little kid.

"I'm sorry, I would have put you on my back but I don't think you can hold on." She apologized.

"It's fine." I felt too sick to care and wanted to get there as soon as possible. I didn't care how vulnerable I felt. I closed my eyes as she ran smoothly the rest of the way.

"Carlisle come quick," Alice alerted when we got close enough to the house for him to hear. He materialized in the back doorway as soon as I opened my eyes.

His forehead was wrinkled with worry. "What happened?"

I felt the weight beneath me shift from Bella to Carlisle.

"She was demonstrating her shield for me, but when Emmett attacked it flickered out at the wrong time. She's hurt pretty bad, and she's not healing." Bella gasped with quick deep breaths, she was holding her breath the entire time.

"We'll take her upstairs." he announced walking into the house and running up the stairs. I could hear Emmett, Alice, Bella and Ness following.

I kept my eyes closed, I was feeling tired. "Asima, what hurts?" Carlisle asked gently moving my shirt and examining the crack in my shoulder.

"My shoulder and my back, but not that bad." I opened them to look at what he was doing and quickly shut them when the lamp light hurt my head.

_Hmm she isn't healing… _"Do you remember what happened before you dropped your shield?"

"My head had been swimming, along with dizziness, I feel uncoordinated and weak." I sighed hearing Jacob and Seth storm into the room catching up to us.

"Is she okay doc?" Seth asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure…" Carlisle answered truthfully.

"This isn't just the fight." Seth informed, "she's been looking worse by the day."

I didn't know that he was paying that close attention to me. "When was the last time you fed?" Carlisle asked cleaning the shoulder and bandaging it.

"I had breakfast this morning before I went to see you."

"And blood?" he queried.

That one took a while for me to answer. I had to think about the last time I hunted. It was a before I left for Ireland. "About eight...ten weeks."

"It can't be hunger, she can survive on both." Ness argued trying to quickly rule out the unnecessary.

"How long have you gone without blood before?" Carlisle asked.

"I usually hunt about one or two times a month." I informed, "I have never gotten like this though."

"Bella help me get her up." They both stood on either side of me sitting me up on the table. My head spun more. She held me in place and pulled my shirt up so he could work on my back. He worked quickly and "I think you may be thirsty." Carlisle guessed rubbing gauze up and down my back. "I want to get you some blood to see if it helps."

They laid me back down and I exhaled slowly. Jacob was trying to hide a grimace of disgust.

"I can get some blood from the hospital and¾" I hurriedly cut him off.

"You mean human blood?" I was grimacing from the thought. "I can't drink human blood Carlisle." I said shaking my head and trying to sit up. Emmett held me down with one hand.

"You will get your strength back faster if you drink human." Carlisle explained.

"If it helps…" Seth said letting the comment trail off. _…I would feed her the next person I see if it will make her better sooner._

I opened my eyes wide with outrage and glared at Seth, "I have NEVER, had human blood. I don't think it would _help_ to drink it now."

"It's not bad," Emmett commented thinking of the last time he tasted the blood of a human.

"You'll like it, Asima." Ness said impatient and willing to do anything to get me better too.

"That's the problem." I sighed thinking about it. "To go without something like that for so long and to be introduced to it... I don't think I will be able to resist if I can remember how it…" I thought about Phillip and all of the other humans I come in contact with everyday. "I don't think I can... Carlisle…?" I pleaded hopefully.

"We can take her hunting." Alice suggested looking at Carlisle.

"I don't think she can hunt like this…" Emmett said looking at me on the table.

"I'll hunt for her," Alice replied like it was an obvious answer.

"We'll need to take her carefully." Carlisle said still thinking. "I don't want to hurt her anymore than she already is."

Everyone exited the room except for Alice and Ness, to help me change from the blood stained clothes. Alice peeled them off of me quickly and throwing them into the fireplace with the same speed. Ness was careful with pulling the shirt over my head. _She looks so tired...maybe she is thirsty. _"Asima why haven't you hunted?" she asked after helping me into a pair of shorts.

"I have been really preoccupied, and human food is easier to get to. I didn't know I _needed_ blood." I answered truthfully.

She was feeling bad that her family was the cause of my weakness. "Don't... I have been procrastinating the hunting, it's my fault." I said stopping her thoughts. She didn't say anything and only a single smile came and then quickly shifted back into a frown.

"We'll make sure that you remember to drink more often." Alice promised thinking about putting me into the hunting rotation with the rest of her family while quickly sliding me feet into a pair of her flats. When they were done Emmett and Carlisle entered again.

"Ready?" Emmett asked scooping me up into his arms with no difficulty since I was no longer covered in bloody clothes and I was bandaged up. His thoughts were full of guilt for hurting me. I used Jasper's gift as much as I could without my head hurting to ease it and remained silent. Emmett sat me carefully into the car next to Alice in the back seat. Carlisle jumped into the drivers side of my car with Emmett riding shotgun. I closed my eyes again to rest hoping that whatever was wrong with me, the hunting trip would cure.


	29. Chapter 29 Cognizance

Chapter 28- Cognizance

Everything was back to somewhat normal, better than normal as I sat next to Phillip laughing at a joke from Ness in the lunchroom.

It had been weeks since my "dehydration episode" and I was feeling much better. Carlisle was right, the lack of blood was the cause of my problems and I was back to normal by the time I came back from the hunt. I was able to successfully use _all_ of my talents without feeling the slightest bit of dizziness.

The coven in Denali arrived safely to the Cullen house with no problems. They listened to the different stories of what happened from the beginning and accepted what was coming as an inevitability. Kate and her mate Garrett both took an instant liking to me and Carmen as well. Eleazar eventually gave in when Carmen wasn't afraid. It was the strawberry-blonde haired sister Tanya, that I had the most problems with. Her problems mostly stemmed from not wanting me to be involved with what has happening. She felt they didn't need help from someone beneath them, that wasn't even a full vampire. She saw me as no different than Jacob and Seth, in which she tolerated only because her extended family befriended them. It didn't bother me and soon even she got over herself enough to be civil even though she still felt like the "real vampires" should do the fighting.

Everyone was well underway in working on extending their talents. Bella was able to do a fitting shield over half of the fighters and hold it for several minutes before it flickered out. Edward was able to extend commands within a small group but no more than five. Kate was slowly getting better at pushing her electric current off of her skin, it was only a matter of months before she would be able to shoot it directly at individuals. Jasper, Zafrina, and Maggie were already close to maximizing their abilities before I met them so they needed no help from me. Benjamin was able to cloud the sunny sky over head as everyone practiced, soon he would be stronger. I practiced with them everyday except for Friday and Saturday nights, those were reserved for Phillip.

He was being so easy about everything. He never asked me who I spent most of my days with even though I knew he was dying to know. He would ask me to demonstrate the talents that I picked up from my "special friends" he called them. I showed him simple ones like the shields, visions, the mental conversations, even the weather control, but refused when he wanted to see the zapping. I wouldn't zap him that was out of the question. Christmas was in another two weeks and we were already ahead of schedule progress wise for our spring deadline.

"Staci's staring holes through you again Asima." Ness said in a hushed smile looking over at the table where she sat along with Ashley and Morgan. Her brow furrowed when she noticed a new addition to the table, "Hmm, I wonder why Chelsea is with them? I thought they hated each other."

I looked into Ness's head to keep from turning my head, and sure enough Chelsea was there looking like a regular part of their coterie. "Oh well," Phillip shrugged putting his arm around me not caring. "Am I still coming over today to work on that World History project?"

"Sure I have some time before I have to run some errands." I answered knowing that he would understand what I meant.

"Do you guys mind if I come, I need to work on mine too, and it's boring doing it alone." Ness asked not wanting to intrude.

"Sure." I said quickly pushing away my tray. That made Phillip raise an eyebrow. He didn't know that Ness knew my secret nor did he know that her family was the one that I was protecting, she didn't know about him knowing either so it was an even trade to me.

"Cool, what country are you guys doing anyway?" She asked not noticing Phillip's expression.

"England seems easy enough." I said taking a sip of my bottled water. "How about you?"

"Spain." She answered smiling. I knew she already had the project done like me. "How about you Phil?"

"Egypt." He said proudly.

Ness's eyes widened and smiled. "Well Asima can help you with that one."

Phil returned the smile. "She's _all_ about Egyptian history." I could hear the hidden meaning in his words.

Ness smiled again, _he has no idea how close he is._

I shared a conspiratorial smile with both of them and finished off my water. I must have finished it quicker than I normally did because Phillip glanced at me worrying. "Are you okay?" He asked examining my eyes for a hint of darkness. He was quickly at ease when he saw that they were still the brilliant emerald that they were when I came back from the last hunting trip.

"Thirsty?" Ness asked wondering the same thing. _It's been almost two weeks do we need to schedule you to go sooner? _She didn't want me to go too long without blood again.

I shook my head at her widening my eyes so that she could see the color, she too was immediately at ease. "Come on guys lunch is over." I said scooting back from the table and grabbing my tray.

I was having a mental conversation with Ness in calculus when my phone buzzed letting me know I had a text message.

Do you need me to take Ness home today while you do your vampire stuff? If so I need to get gas before I go to your house so I will be late.

He knew she rode with me for school today, she offered her car to help with the transportation for the hunting trip today.

I can take her when I leave. Thanks but its on the way.

Literally on the way.

_Who's that? _Ness asked wondering if there was something wrong at her house and checking her phone for a message too.

_**Just Phillip.**_ I said quickly before her imagination got too far.

Ness and I drove to my house going seventy miles per hour. I would have gone faster if I wasn't worried that Phillip would crash trying to keep up. He was pulling into the driveway when we were walking into the house. I left the front door open and ran with inhuman speed upstairs to change into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. I could hear him ask Ness where I was as I was throwing my shirt over my head.

I ran inhuman speed to the end of the stairs and walked normally around the corner. "Here I am." I smiled, "just changing."

Ness gave me a cautious look, _Be careful Asima. Normal speed._

I gave her a subtle nod before wrapping my arms around Phillip's neck and standing on my toes to kiss him.

"Alright, enough you two, let's get to work." Ness said carrying her bag into the living room and sitting on the sofa.

Our projects were already done, but with our constant goofing off Phillip barely got any progress on his. Not that he was upset, he was goofing off too. "Oh well we still have a little over a week before Christmas vacation so I have time." He sighed throwing his pencil down on the coffee table in-between the encyclopedia and shutting it.

"Have you gone Christmas shopping yet?" Ness asked Phillip.

I didn't hear his answer because I was already gone. All I saw was what was in my head. Kate, Tanya, Carmen, and Esme, were all back from hunting earlier today.

_I could see Edward's Volvo pulling into the Cullens' driveway with Bella, Alice, Edward, and Jasper arriving now._

Ness called them earlier letting them know that she would be with me until I came over.

_Emmett met them at the car. "You're all back early." He said with his hand's in his pockets. Alice and Jasper exited the car quickly and ran into the house._

"_Ready to combine what we've learned." Bella said anxiously getting out of the car. "Did Asima and Renesmee make it yet?" Edward got out and walked over to the passenger door to put his arm around Bella._

"_Not here yet," he answered. "They weren't expecting you all back for another few hours." I could tell by the way he fidgeted that he was anxious as well._

"_We can go get her." Bella suggested. "I want to see Renesmee, I haven't seen her in days." She looked at Edward hopeful._

_Edward could never deny Bella what she wanted. "Let's go." he said running back over to the driver's side and getting in._

"_I'm coming too." Emmett said blurring into the backseat._

I watched them reverse out of the driveway before I was snapped back to normal.

"Asima…." Ness snapped her fingers impatiently in front of my face to get my attention.

"Oh sorry. What?" I said shaking my head.

Phillip knew what was happening, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah sorry, lost in thought…" I let it trail off.

_What did you see?_ Ness asked looking back at the television.

_**No biggie, your parents are back from hunting early and are coming over with Emmett.**_

_Oh, okay._ Her expression was the normal excitement as she flipped through the channels.

Phillip got my attention and tapped his temple which was his signal to give me permission to read his mind. _You were seeing the future right? What did you see?_

_**Nothing to worry about honey. Ness's family is just coming to pick her up in a few minutes.**_

He relaxed when he realized it was nothing. _Oh… alright. I love you._

I smiled and held his hand. _**I love you too.**_ I tuned out his thoughts after that. Thirteen minutes exactly I heard the slight purr of Edward's Volvo pulling into my driveway.

When the sound was close enough for even Phillip's human ears to hear Ness got up with fake curiosity for Phillip's sake. "Someone is in you're driveway." She walked over to the window by the door and peered out. "It's my sister and her husband." She announced opening the door.

I could hear Edward warning Emmett and Bella in quiet whispers under the slamming car door. "Asima's boyfriend is here too."

"I'm going to go get some juice from the kitchen." he said getting up.

"You know where it is." I sighed getting up and going to the foyer.

"Hey Edward, Bella, Emmett. Come in, we were just doing homework." I invited walking back into living room.

"You can meet Asima's _boyfriend_ too." Ness said laughing. Then in a low whispered to Emmett. "Looks like you owe Jasper some money."

Emmett rolled his eyes, "Not yet, she still has two years to change¾Hey!"

I gave him a very small shock, _**Not around Phillip. And I'm NOT changing my mind.**_

Edward let out a single chuckle. "Be nice."

Bella wrapped her free arm around Ness sitting on the couch next to Edward. Emmett sat on the loveseat where Phillip and I were sitting just a minute ago.

I could hear Phillip rinsing out his glass and decided to meet him in the doorway. "Phillip, come meet some of Ness's family." I said walking in.

"Sure," he smiled drying the dish and putting it back in the cabinet. I grabbed his hand and led him proudly back out to the front room. "Phillip this is Bella, her husband Edward and his brother Emmett." I pointed them all out individually.

I could hear Phillip's voice through Edward's mind. _They are all so beautiful... _

Emmett stood to extend his hand to shake and I noticed that Phillip slightly positioned himself in between Emmett and I. Phillip didn't take his hand, and looked around the room slowly. Edward stiffened when Phillip's thoughts processed through his mind.

_Wait, no. They are too beautiful. Like the Agulahs Asima described in her story…They are…vampires…_

_He knows about us?_ Edward half screamed into my head.

_What's wrong with your guy Asima?_ Emmett asked dropping his hand.

"_**He knows what we are Emmett."**_ Edward told him mentally.

"Can you guys excuse us just a second?" I said grabbing his hand again and gently tugging him into the kitchen.

He let me pull him away but couldn't take his eyes off of the them. "Are they vampires?" he whispered as soon as were through the double push doors.

I sighed, I had no doubt that all of them could hear. "Yes, they are." I whispered loud enough for him to hear me even though the others could too.

"Why didn't you tell me that Ness's family were vampires?" he said in another franticly loud whisper.

"Because you said that I didn't have to tell you." I reminded him of out first conversation on the subject.

"Wait¾So they are your friends¾the ones you like?" He said putting it together more still whispering.

"Yes these are the one's like me. And yes they are my friends." I said in a calm tone.

"Do they _know _that I know?" he asked without distress.

"They do now." I said leaning against the counter. "They have better hearing than me." I reminded him. I tapped my temple with my index finger slowly. "Not to mention Edward."

"_He's_ where you got it from." He said in realization not bothering to whisper anymore. He was thinking for a moment before he asked the next question. "So what do you want me to do? What will make this easier for you?"

I was taken off guard, and I could tell that the eavesdroppers in the other room were surprised too. "Well, Carlisle already knows that you know about me, and vampires in general for that matter."

He raised his eyebrows confused, "I'm sorry… Carlisle?"

"Oh sorry. He is the leader of their family, well more like a father than anything."

"So that's Ness's dad?" he asked to gain clarity.

"No, Edward and Bella are Ness's parents." I heard Edward's warning thought that I was probably giving him too much information so I quickly changed the subject, "Never mind. That is another story entirely, one that isn't mine to tell. The main thing is that they are my friends, vampires or not I don't have many that I can give that title too."

"Come on." He said sighing and grabbing my hand and pulling it towards the door.

I was confused, so I stood in place even though he pulled with a little more force. "Where are we going?"

"I want you to formally introduce me to your friends." he smiled pulling harder. This time I let my feet move.

I held his hand as we entered the living room again. I could feel his anxiety and the tension stemming from the others, all except for Ness. Ness sat between her parents smug and smiling. _I knew that he would accept her regardless_.Here eyes cut to me directly. _You are in trouble for not telling me._

I didn't comment on her remark, I was only focused on Phillip not freaking out and having a heart attack. "Bella, Edward, Emmett, this is Phillip. Phillip these are my friends."

"Hello." he choked out.

"Hello Phillip." Bella spoke gently trying not to scare him.

He slowly lifted his arm and extended his hand out to her. Bella looked at me checking if it was too much for him, and I shrugged. She got off of the sofa slowly and shook his hand. He flinched slightly at the temperature but then he seemed a little more at ease. "N-nice to meet you."

"Same." she replied still low.

Edward stood slowly beside her and extended his hand. "Nice to meet you Phillip." His voice was more controlled.

Phillip nodded, " Nice to meet you too."

Emmett stood and his fear retuned slightly. "Sup?" he said reaching to shake his hand. I laughed at his casualness.

"Sup?" Phillip repeated.

Ness jumped up off the couch and used hurried speed to approach us. "Renesmee," Bella warned.

"Mom it's okay, I'm sure he's seen Asima fly through this house a thousand times by now." She justified.

He nodded agreeing. We all sat back down and they listened intently about how he was able to put together the pieces about me and my life through the story and just _knowing _me. When the story wrapped up it as almost six and we needed to get back to our daily practices.

"So this is it now," Phillip said as I walked him to his car. "no more secrets."

"No more secrets." I promised giving him a long kiss before watching him get in his car and drive away.

Emmett decided to ride with Ness and I on the way back. I was thankful that they had gone through this all before with Bella, it helped them to be more understanding to Phillip and I and it felt good to have no more secrets between the my friends and the love of my life.


	30. Chapter 30 Christmas

Chapter 29- Christmas

Things were great, I couldn't understand why I ever tried to keep the good things in my life separated. Ness was using my house for privacy to wrap the Christmas gifts she got weeks ago. She hummed as I helped, curling ribbon on the top of a package. All of the nomads would be hunting in various places until the day after Christmas so she was determined to make it as close to a normal one as possible.

Our fast progress put everyone in high spirits, Alice decorated the Cullen house in full out Christmas Décor. The last time that I was there, the nine foot tree was already overflowing with gifts.

I was spending the night with Ness tonight so that I could give the Cullen family my gifts for them and I was somewhat nervous. I had never needed to buy Christmas gifts before, let alone for a large group and a boyfriend. Phillip was going to pick me up from their house later in the afternoon when he was done exchanging gifts with his family. I was careful to only introduce him to the Cullen family. When he asked why I reminded him that the others weren't use to being around humans unless it was to feed and he quickly accepted my reasoning.

"So what did you get me?" Phillip asked walking into my house. Since he was here every weekend I gave him the spare key so that he could let himself in early when I was running late.

"She's not telling, she's like a vault." Ness answered taping another box.

"I'll tell you what I got you." He tried to use my curiosity to negotiate.

"No, I don't want to know what my gift is. If I did I would have looked already." I rolled my eyes as I curled another ribbon.

"Gifts." He clarified throwing gas into my curious fire.

"Gifts?" Was I suppose to get more than one? Finding something midday Christmas Eve would be impossible.

"You have a birthday coming up too." He reminded.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell Alice." Ness mentally kicked herself.

"No, no Alice." Alice was known for going overboard on the slightest occasion.

"Well we have to do _something_." she protested thinking of different things that she could pull off in such little time.

"We don't need to do anything. I have had thirteen-hundred and twenty-one birthdays it's not a big deal."

"This is your _first_ one with me. So we are going to do something." Phillip pointed out, I could tell he wasn't going to leave any room for negotiations.

"Fine, but something small, here. Just the three of us, I don't want a big production." I stated as my terms to cooperating.

"Okay." Ness was happy regardless.

He finished helping us wrap everything and load it into the trunk, and the backseat of Ness's car. He kissed me goodbye before we headed out.

"Promise me that you won't let my dad hear my thoughts about the presents." She ordered as we pulled into her garage. "This is the first year I will be able to surprise him."

"I promise. When ever you start thinking about gifts I will shield your mind." I said grabbing an arm full of gifts and walking into the house.

Seth and Jacob immediately came out and started helping with the rest. I had to shield Ness's mind for most of the night. No one mentioned the upcoming fight or the anything about powers. It was just everyone enjoying each others company. Bella cooked for Seth and Jacob, so they wouldn't feel too homesick for the holidays.

When Ness and I awoke on Christmas morning it was after ten. Jacob and Seth were already awake, waiting downstairs with everyone else.

Watching everyone open their presents was more fun than I expected. Carlisle's expression was first confused when he opened the box only to pull out a large mahogany case. When he opened the case and his eyes widened I couldn't help but laugh. "This is Leonardo Da Vinci's Codex Leicester." He recognized carefully flipping through the pages of the old notebook. "I have been trying to acquire a copy of this for quite a while now."

"Well know you have the _original_ from my library." I laughed.

His eyes grew wider as he looked carefully at Da Vinci's scientific writings. "How did you…"

"I bought it from an auction about fourteen years ago." I said nonchalantly, raising a bid was no big deal I had an endless amount of savings.

His thoughts were leaning towards politely declining the rare book, _**It's just a book Carlisle. **_

"Thank you." he said graciously.

Rosalie loved the Victorian sapphire and natural pearl necklace. Putting it on immediately after thanking me. The crescent moon of sapphires and diamonds complimented her blonde hair and pale skin greatly. Alice and Esme both loved their Georgian jewelry as well.

Ness stared at her ancient Egyptian Cartouche when she opened it. "How old is this?" she whispered rubbing her finger slowly across the gold hieroglyphics stopping at the single diamond in the middle of the Ankh.

"Older than me." I laughed thinking back to the day I got it. "It was my mother's, and my mother's mother before that. She gave it to me when I turned twelve. The Ankh means life, it's for protection."

Her eyes glistened as she put it around her neck. "I'm never taking it off." She promised hugging me. All of the girls in the Cullen family got jewelry except of Bella, she was different from the other girls and very seldom wore jewelry, so I knew it wouldn't get much use. I chose to go another route instead. I gave her the three volume, first edition copy of "Emma". I knew she was a Jane Austen fan so she would like it, and she did.

"Edward this one is your's" I said gently holding up the flat, thin, wrapped gift. "Bella said you were a music lover. I had to go deep into my collection for this one."

He opened it carefully exposing the plain sleeve of the record. It was an original 1953 release of "Stormy Weather" by The Five Sharps.

"Thank you." He said putting it carefully on the coffee table next to where he was sitting.

Emmett loved his, 70th home run record breaking ball autographed by Mark McGuire himself. As did Jasper his pocket watch I had gotten during World War II. I took it to a vintage jeweler and was able to get it working again without messing up the watch itself.

Seth and Jacob were the only two that I had to gone out and purchase something for other than Phillip. "Here you guys go." I said putting a large box in front of each of them. They were both surprised that I got them gifts.

Seth hurriedly ripped open the paper revealing a Playstation 3. "Wow thanks!"

"Awesome!" Jacob reacted to his new Xbox 360.

"No problem, I know it going to be boring when you all start staying at my house, now you will have something to entertain yourselves with." Seth was looking through his games. "Phillip helped me pick them out and a few games."

"Well thanks to Phillip too," Jacob said looking through the games.

I opened my gifts, by the time I was done I had gotten a new Ipod, which was good because my old one was full. An emerald choker, two bracelets, and tickets to the First Emperor exhibit at the Hood Museum of Art.

I was confused when Jasper handed me a gift only from him, everyone else had given me a gift as a couple.

I unwrapped the large book with fighting styles throughout history. "I figured you could find a way to apply it to your hand-to-hand." he explained.

"This is great, thanks Jasper."

Alice was smiling when she handed me my gift. "Open mine now." she ordered sitting the box in front of me. She was thinking about Fermat's Last Theorem to keep me out of her head which made me raise an eyebrow. _…can satisfy the equation "a" to the nth__, plus "b" to the n__th__ equals "c" to the n__th__ for any integer value of n greater than two…_

"I think I know that what this is." I smiled opening the paper slowly. "it has to be clothes." I pulled off the last piece of paper. "Knew it." I said when I exposed the white clothing box underneath. I gently pulled up the lid sitting it on the floor next to me. I carefully opened the red tissue paper and stopped breathing.

Inside was a lace pink and black corset with pink garters with little black bows on them I heard Ness gasp and I quickly shut the wrapping paper before anyone else could see. I put the lid on it still staring wide eyed. "You're welcome Asima." Alice smiled walking back over to Jasper and sitting in his lap.

"Thank you Alice." I whispered still wide eyed. Ness tried to think about something else other than what she just saw but still not enough to keep Edward from seeing too, he just rolled his eyes.

"So… how are you enjoying your first Christmas?" Ness asked helping Alice and I clean up the wrapping paper. Jacob was already off somewhere installing his system.

"This isn't my first Christmas." I smirked.

"Well you know what I mean, your first _traditional _Christmas." she clarified.

"Right… traditional. I know what you mean. I love it." I laughed tying the third bag of paper and ribbon off and setting it aside letting Jasper and Emmett take them out.

I had just finished eating some of the coconut cream pie Bella made for Seth and Jacob when Phillip called to tell me that he was going to be late picking me up.

"I'm sorry babe. I have a few more hours here and I'll be there, I promise." He was apologetic.

"Oh, that's okay, I can see you later this evening." It didn't matter to me as long as I saw him.

I hung up the phone and started flipping through my book. I had just gotten to Tai-chi-chuan when Seth came into the kitchen.

"Hey, learning anything new?" he asked after watching me flip through the book.

"A little. I can't wait to go against Emmett. Maybe even _Jasper_." I said Jasper's name sarcastically, I couldn't see myself beating him in hand-to-hand, no talents used, even on my best day.

"Thanks again for the Playstation." He lingered in the doorway of the dining room. _Maybe it's inappropriate. I probably shouldn't…_

"You're welcome Seth. But that isn't why you are here. Mind reader remember?" I tapped my temple for emphasis after closing my book. I motioned for him to sit in the chair next to me. " Come on, what's up?"

"Well…I got you something too… for Christmas I mean." _It's no where near as nice as the other gifts she's got. She'll probably think it's stupid._

I held out my hand, "Let's have it."

He placed a small leather pouch in the center of my palm. I pulled at the drawstring and poured the contents in my other hand. It was a bracelet made from small pieces of turquoise. None of the small blue rocks were the same shape. In the middle of the bracelet there was a single piece of ivory the size of a dime if it were pressed oval.

"I love it. Thank you."

_It isn't fancy like the other ones…_

"That's why I like it, it isn't fancy. It's simple, turquoise and ivory are just as precious as diamonds and emeralds."

"Really?" I held out my arm so that he could help clasp it on. _She wants to put it on? Wow. _I let out an exaggerated sigh and extended my arm closer to him. He quickly put it on.

"Thank you, I really do love it." I added again.

"I'm glad." I could feel the cheer radiating from his body. His brown eyes were fervent as he looked into mine. Then something happened and his mood changed. There was still happiness beneath but it was quickly masked by a burning, longing, that I could only describe as desire and his eyes bore deeper into mine.

I was running through his thoughts and I could see the mental pictures run across his mind as clear as if they were projected on a screen. I couldn't feel my own confusion, they were completely drowned by his lustful feelings.

"Hey Asima, Phillip just pulled up." Ness informed walking into the kitchen.

I jumped up quickly from my chair. _Oh thank goodness._ I couldn't stand to be in the awkward situation any longer. "Thanks Ness."

I ran upstairs with Ness to pack up all of my gifts and my overnight bag.

"So what was up with that?" Ness asked pulling another bag on the bed to fit the rest. I knew she was referring to the strange thing with me and Seth.

"I don't know, Seth gave me this bracelet and then he was thinking about jumping me." I tried singing my favorite songs in my head to get rid of the pictures.

"Poor Seth," She whispered low, I didn't respond. It only took her a second to finish her sympathy, "Speaking of jumping, saw what Alice got you."

I still didn't respond I put the gifts into the second bag she handed me and zipped it up carefully.

"So, do you think it's going to happen soon?" she was done with the hinting.

"I don't know." I thought about it, "We will when the time is right I suppose."

"Makes sense, thanks for the cartouche." she was rubbing the pendant in between he fingers. I looked at the Eye of Horus, the Ankh, the Sa, and the Shen hoping that it would bring her the protection that it seemed to have brought me all of these years. I gave it to her because if no one else survives this, she would.

"You're welcome, thanks for the wonderful Christmas." I hugged her tightly.

We walked downstairs holding hands and each holding a bag. I filled with excitement when I saw Phillips perfect face. "Looks like you're leaving with twice the amount you came with." He said reaching for the bags from both of us.

"Yeah, Alice loves shopping." I explained. He put both of the bags on his shoulder and reached his hand out for the one on my shoulder. I took it off and handed it to him. As soon as the weight of the bag left my fingers it quickly dropped to the floor with his arm still attached.

I heard Jasper and Emmett snicker and I couldn't help but laugh. "I'll just take this one." I pulled the bag up on my shoulder again.

I thanked everyone as we walked out the door. _I'll be there at noon tomorrow. _I heard Ness promise waiving back at me.

"So how was your Christmas?" He asked getting out of the car when we got to my house.

"It was great, defiantly the best Christmas thus far." I stated confidently.

"Well hopefully it only gets better from here."

I opened the door and was completely surprised. The inside of my house was decorated with garland, poinsettias, and tiny white lights. "This is why you were late?" I whispered looking around.

"Yeah, sorry. I thought I would be done sooner. Come on, time for your gift." he grabbed my hand and led me into the living room.

I was feeling misty eyed when I looked around. There in the middle of my living room was tree decorated in silver and green bulbs accented with white lights. There was a black velvet box underneath with a shiny red bow on top.

I sat in front of the lit fireplace pulling my gift for him out of my bag. I handed it to him and swapped for mine. He loved the Rolex that I had engraved with our names and the day of our first date.

I cried when I read the inscription on the inside of the silver heart shaped locket that held a picture of us at the homecoming dance.

To my life, my love, my everything.

Love Phillip

I lifted my hair and let him help me put it on. "Thank you baby, I love it." I kissed him fiercely until he pulled away.

"Come on," He said getting up and putting his coat back on.

I wasn't going to get cold so I just slid my feet back into the pumps I had on earlier and took his hand. I started for the front door until he started pulling me towards the back door. "Why are we going out back?"

He didn't say anything until we walked out of the sliding doors. He led me past the tennis courts and the pool to the garden. Everything was ice covered except the bench that he rearranged to face the west instead of the north.

I sat down in the seat as he explained. "Do you remember that day in the park when I told you I have never seen a sunrise or set?" I nodded. "Well I figured this was a good day as any to do that. Not with anyone else but you."

He wrapped is arms around me and we talked about all of the gifts I had gotten and what my day was like. He told me about his Christmas morning and the gifts he'd gotten as well. He never took his eyes off of me as I spoke not even to watch the sky turn orange and darken.

"You missed your sunset." I acknowledged feeling bad that I talked so much.

"No I didn't. My sun rises and sets with you, so as long as I have you I'm not missing anything." he kissed me harder in that moment then he ever had. He started to shake and when I rubbed his arms I could feel the goose bumps.

"Come on, let's go inside before you freeze." He didn't contest and held me close the entire way.

As soon as we got into the house he kissed me again with the same passion as sitting on the bench. I pulled him closer to me kissing him harder. His breath was so sweet and his scent was so intoxicating that I craved more of him.

"I'm ready."

He talked in-between my kisses pulling away when he could. "Ready…for …what?"

I was hoping that he would know what I meant automatically, but decided to give him another hint. "Let's go upstairs." I kissed him again.

He pulled away to get his breath. "Wait, I hope you don't think that I planned…"

"No, I know you didn't, but I'm ready… if you want me." I didn't really think about the possibility of rejection and now that I was it didn't feel so good.

"I've _always_ wanted you. Are you sure?" He wanted to make sure that it wasn't his influence.

I kissed him passionately so he would see no doubt in my words. "Yes.. I'm ready."

I kissed him harder wrapping my arms around him, kissing the base of his throat. I let him lift me and I wrapped my legs around his waste. We didn't stop kissing all the way to my third story bedroom. As he laid me on the king sized bed I knew that this was going to be the best night of my existence.


	31. Chapter 31 Imperceptible

Chapter 30- Imperceptible

I was so caught up in kissing him that I didn't even notice until after the fact that we were both naked. His lips were so warm, almost burning he kissed up and down my neck and collarbone.

"I love you Asima." He whispered in my ear in-between kisses. He looked at my body, trying to remember each second of the night as I was.

He planted warm kisses on different places of my body. Neck… arms… stomach… face… neck again. His fingers traced lightly up my legs to my thighs and then back down.

"I love you too." His body was better than I imagined.

"Are you sure you're ready?"

I didn't answer him. I just pulled his body closer to me feeling his heart speed up. I looked into his eyes and everything changed.

My elated feeling was no longer there when I stared onto Alistair's red eyes instead of Phillips'.

_He was still hunting with Peter, Charlotte, and Stefan. They were in Richmond and separated like normal in each direction and were to meet back up just before dawn. _

I had told them to make sure that each group had at least one talent. It wasn't just in case someone from Italy decided to come early. The talents were also to stop Alastair incase he tried to flea.

_Alastair was running full speed towards D.C. In Dulles he could jump a plane to anywhere. Alice wouldn't be able to see his split-decision, she wouldn't see anything until he decided to go to Italy. He was into the District of Columbia city limits… _

I was being pulled back into alertness.

"Ow...Asima...can't...breathe." My hands quickly released him when I noticed that I was holding him too tightly. He sat up to catch his breath, and I quickly jumped up frantically to his side.

"I'm so sorry baby. Did I hurt you?" His face was pale.

"No," He answered in a quick pant. He was lying.

"I'm sorry. The vision just…"

"Who was that?" he asked finally catching his breath and speaking normally. I wasn't surprised that he was able to see. He has been seeing most of my dreams and visions when he was held me.

"Alastair." I revealed curtly he knew it wasn't directed at him.

He jumped up from the bed in an outrage. Even though he had only met the Quileute's and the Cullens, he was well aware of who the rest were. "He isn't running?" He burst with disbelief.

"Yes he is." I sighed irritation returning now that I was sure Phillip was okay. "I have to go." I said dashing into my closet to put on some clothes.

I couldn't believe the most perfect day of my existence was getting interrupted by Alastair. When I caught up to him his death wasn't going to be quick. I put my underclothes back on and along with a pair of pants and a t-shirt. I walked back out to bedroom to pack a quick bag. Phillip was running around the room in his boxers, he already had clothes from my drawers thrown on the bed and a bag next to them.

I decided to use the little time I had left to call the airline. I was able to get a flight leaving within in an hour from Boston to Barcelona. Once I got on the continent he would be easier to track. He had already jumped a plane to France so I would have to hurry. I thanked the lady, hung up the phone, and turned to Phillip. "I have a flight in an hour."

"What I would give for just two seconds with him." Phillip growled, followed by a list of swears as he threw the stuff into the bag. I knew he was just as irritated with the interruption as I was.

A bitter laugh escaped my lips as I walked to the wall safe in my bathroom. "You would last about half of that." I said putting in the safe combination. He didn't respond. I pulled out a bunch of euros and some U.S. currency not bothering to count it. I carried it, both hands full, to the bedroom dropping it on top of the clothes and zipping the small carry on.

"How long will you be gone?" He asked putting the bag on my shoulder.

I tried to skim ahead but I couldn't see farther than me getting on the plane. "I don't know. I won't know until I get closer to him."

"Then what?"

"I kill him before he exposes us and ruins everything we worked for." I confessed darkly.

"Can't the others.…" He didn't like me fighting. A hundred times more vulnerable than I, yet still worried for my safety.

"No the others can't stop him, the other three that he is hunting with won't even notice he is gone until he doesn't meet them at dawn like he is supposed to. Besides it isn't safe."

"If it isn't safe for them…"

"It's safer for me. I can't be linked to the Cullens yet."

He thought for a minute with a locked jaw. "Are you sure there is no other way?"

"I wouldn't be going if there was. Trust me there are other things that I would rather be doing." I jumped up to kiss his him.

He sighed." Well what can I do to help." He asked following behind me downstairs.

"Call Ness and speak to Edward." He listened intently. "Tell him to come over here and show him everything that you saw from my vision. He'll understand, tell him to go to Virginia to meet the others so that they don't waste time searching for Alastair. If I don't reach him in time they need to be prepared, they'll have one week before the Volturi come. One week." I repeated to stress the importance. He nodded his head. "I won't be able to contact you or anyone else. It's going to take everything I have to see and make moves before Alastair acts, I'll need to concentrate. Running is what he does best."

I put a hand on the front door and started to open it before he stopped me. He hugged me as tight as he could not wanting to let me go. "I know this is important so I won't stop you. Hell I couldn't if I wanted to," He let out a weak laugh. "Just… come back to me." He half begged half ordered.

I kissed him fiercely not wanting to make promises that I wasn't sure that I could keep. I wasn't sure how far I would have to follow before I could end it, but I was willing to follow as far as it took. I would stop Alistair before his hand touched Aro's even if I had to storm into the heart of Volterra, and the home of the Volturi to do it. "I'll try to hurry back."

He took my answer as a yes and stepped from in front of the door. I hastened into the trees towards Boston. I didn't have time to take the roads, I was just glad that it was dark enough to keep me from being seen.

I got to the airport with seven minutes to spare. I headed towards the main gate when a man stopped me. "Excuse me miss." He yelled trying to get my attention as he ran over.

I stopped. _I don't have time for this! _I thought impatiently. I put on a dazzling smile despite my severe avidity. " Yes, is something wrong?" I asked innocently.

_Whoa she's sexy, I wasn't expecting her to be nice too. _I looked at the man, he couldn't be older than a college senior. His uniform though the same as every other member of security, was more loose. He left his shirt un-tucked on one side and the pants hanging slightly off of his waste even though he was wearing a belt. Like he was trying to find a way to make the uniform "cooler". To make it more his own personal style. "I'm sorry 'miss lady' but you have to go through security before you go to the main gate." He explained.

I sighed, looking at the line, it was almost to the baggage claim I would miss my flight in that. "My plane leaves in five minutes. There is no way I could make it through that in time to make my flight."

"I'm sorry miss but you have to go through."

I looked at his lament, before speaking. " Oh come on Julian. There has to be _some_ other way. I can't miss this flight, it's the last straight flight to Spain tonight."

_Oh, she's going to Spain. International flight are hard to miss, I should just let her through. Maybe she'll give me her number… No I need this job. _"I'm sorry Miss but you have to go through security first."

I slid open the pocket of my bag and pulled out a couple hundred dollar bills stuffing them discreetly in his hand. "Please." I begged, "I really can't miss this flight."

He counted the money without anyone else seeing. _Wow a grand just to go through the gate. That's more than I make in a week here. No, what if she's gonna blow up the plane or something? I cant take this, _"I'm sorry Ma'am but you have to go through the check." He went to push the money back into my hand but instead of taking it I shoved another handful into his hand.

"Please…" I whispered looking at the large clock. I had three minutes.

He counted the money quickly with wide eyes. _twenty-seven hundred dollars? This girl has to have major dough. Maybe she is one of those disguised people they send in here to test us? _

I quickly shoved another five bills into his pocket before he could refuse again. "There's another five hundred. Please I have to make this flight."

_Damn, thirty-two hundred to let a cute girl through a gate? A girl that cute can't be a terrorist. Oh well, they don't pay me enough to turn down that much, _"Go ahead through.

"Thank you." I rushed out as I ran human speed thorough the gate. I could hear Julian's supervisor telling him to get back to work and Julian saying that he was going to lunch as I handed the flight attendant my ticket.

I was thanking Bes that I was able to get on the flight in time and it only cost me thirty-two hundred dollars. If he refused again I was just going to _run_ for it. That would have cost me a lot more.

I held my bag in my lap not wanting to reach over the passenger sitting next to me. He smelled like onions and Carp. "So what takes you to Barcelona?" He inquired eyeing my small luggage. I could tell that he was a business man of some type because of his Valentino suit.

"Family."

"Who in your family are you meeting?" His thoughts were trying to find a way to force a conversation between us. He was hoping that we could go out somewhere within the three days that he was there.

" My aunt." Even though I knew that I was older than him his physical appearance compare to mine made him look old enough to be my father.

Before he could ask another question I found my Ipod in my bag. I was worried for a moment because I didn't pack it. _I love that man._ I said to myself putting the ear buds quickly in my ear.

I needed to sleep because I would be going without sleep for however long it took to catch Alistair. I let the sounds of Gregorio Allegri put me asleep.

I awoke to the man next to me snoring. I groaned looking at my watch. The flight would be landing in less than an hour. I intentionally left my phone at home to rid myself of distractions and I wished I didn't. I missed Phillip already and I hadn't even landed yet. I wasn't use to not being able to freely get in touch with him.

I spent the rest of the time thinking about Phillip. The perfect day that I had with the Cullens and Ness, perfect night that was going to follow. I reminisced on the fire in his lips and the passion of his caress. I sighed when I though about how close I came to finally giving myself to the one that I loved. I thought that I was going to be nervous but I wasn't. It took it as a sign from Qetesh that I was ready, no that we were ready for the next step.

Now that I was replaying the scene through my head I craved to be near him more. I was thinking about catching another flight straight back to be with him until I remember why I was heading to Spain in the first place. _Very selfish._ I scolded myself. I had to think about someone else other than myself. The closest thing I had to a family was in danger and I needed to stop the immediate threat first, then I could worry about my sexual euphoria later.

Then again Phillip wants me too. He was like family too, but in a different way. I wouldn't just be thinking about myself if I … _Stop Asima no. Volturi first , fun later._ I don't know why I was having such a hard time focusing. Phillip's naked body crossed through my mind again. That's why. I wouldn't feel better until I spoke to him, at least once.

I picked up the phone on the plane and called Phillip's phone.

"Hello?" His voice was jumpy. Eager to hear from me I suppose.

"Hi honey." I whispered into the phone trying not to wake the sleeping man next to me.

"Thank God it's you. Are you okay?" Always worrying.

"I am fine. Is everything alright there?"

"Yes everything is good on this end. Edward seemed kinda mad. He wanted to go after Alastair too, but Alice talked him down."

"That's good. He's needed there." The last thing I needed was Edward running off to Italy.

He was quiet before adding on." I asked her if she could se if you were okay and she said she didn't know I was worried."

"She can't see me, I'm different from her. It's nothing to worry about. She never has been able to."

"Oh… where are you?"

"I'll be landing in about five minutes, I don't know where I'll be going from there just yet. But don't worry I'll try to get this over as soon as possible." I promised.

"Just…be safe and come back." he ordered with longing in his voice.

I avoided the question again. "This is where communication is going to fade out. I have to go now. I love you Phillip."

He sighed, "But you just called." he protested sounding like a deep voiced child.

"I know, but the sooner I do this the sooner I will come home." I explained upset with the little time we had to talk. The man next to me was already stirring.

"I know… hurry please. I love you too Asima."

We hung up just before the flight attendant made her announcements. I felt better that I was able to talk to him. Now I could focus on all of the work that I needed to do.

I sat in one of the chairs that were usually filled by waiting and welcoming family and friends but it was too early for that.

I put my ear buds in even thought the music wasn't on, I didn't want to be disturbed or look like I was totally crazy. I tilted my head back against the wall searching for Alastair.

I could see him running south towards Lyon. He is trying to get as close as he can before daylight causes him to go into hiding. If he stays there I can get a connecting flight and kill him before the sun goes down. Things were looking up.

"Damn it." I sighed as I realized that he now had a quick switch in direction. "He knows I am tracking him now. Stupid powers." I could kick myself for ever helping him grow his abilities. He was heading towards Switzerland, and from the board I could see no flights that I could cut him off on.

I would have to travel by foot if I wanted to catch him. I looked at my watch. It was 5:21 in the morning. I grabbed my bag and headed to the counter to try and rent a car. "Happy Birthday to me."


	32. Chapter 32 Torment

Chapter 31- Torment

"I have to go…"Asima sighed disappearing into her closet.

I sighed too, pulling on my boxers. The only time she ran like that around me was when she was in a hurry. I saw the limits of D.C. in her vision so I knew this would be a serious hunting mission.

I emptied one of the bags that were left by the bedroom door and went into her drawers searching for something less dress up.

I knew she would need something she could carry everywhere easily. I pulled out a pair of my sweat pants I left over weeks ago, a pair of faded jeans, and some t-shirts. _What would the weather be like where she was going? _I searched deep into the bottom of a drawer and found a black turtle neck. I threw it in just in case. Even though she never got cold she would need to look the part.

I put her underwear and a couple pairs of socks in the small pocket of her bag.

She came out of the closet dressed in black jeans and a snug solid black t-shirt. The locket I gave her stood out on her chest in the midst of all the black. She was surprised that I was packing for her, I could tell.

She called the airline as I finished up. "Hello, I was trying to see if there was a direct flight to Barcelona leaving anytime soon."

_Barcelona? _I thought he was in DC. She must be trying to cut him off before he got to Italy. I walked over to her nightstand and grabbed both of her Ipods. I knew she would need it for the flight.

"Boston? What time?" she was pacing back and forth a hundred miles per hour.

She must have gotten good news because her expression changed to hope as she thanked the lady on the phone before hanging up.

She was definitely leaving. I hated that he was the reason that she would be away from me. She should have killed him the first time he tried to run. I would have, if he were near me. "What I would give for two seconds with him."

She laughed disappearing from the room, "You would last about half of that." Her celestial voice teased from the bathroom.

She was right. For a moment there I'd forgotten about him being a vampire and saw him only as the cowardice, yellow bellied, weasel that he was. If he didn't have super human abilities _I_ would be chasing him right now.

I recalled the time I asked Asima how she and the others gotten their powers in the first place. She had said, 'Our strongest abilities in our mortal lives, got carried over and multiplied in our immortal one.'

I didn't really see much into that until now. That meant that Alastair was just as much of a wimp in his human life if not more.

_How could they trust him ever?_ I asked myself folding everything neatly to fit in the small space. If the power theory were true that would have had to mean that the only thing in his human life that he was good at was escaping. If he always needed to escape he couldn't have been a very admirable person. And now he was putting _my_ girlfriend in danger by endangering her friends.

She walked out of the bathroom carrying several rubber band rolls of money. Some was American money, others I recognized to be Euros, others I couldn't recognize at all. She threw the money on top of her clothes in the bag and zipped it up.

"How long will you be gone?" I needed to know, I needed to prepare myself if it was going to be the same non-communicated torture as her last trip abroad.

She stared in my direction, yet wasn't looking at me. Her lips moved quickly, like she was counting in silence. She gave up after a second with a wrinkled-nosed frown and her eyebrows in a hard line. "I don't know. I won't know until I get closer to him."

If she finds Alastair in time, no when she finds him does she drag him back here? "Then what?"

"I kill him before he exposes us and ruins everything we worked for." She didn't like talking about killing around me. There was no other option with Alistair though.

Surely there was another way to stop him without putting her into harms way. There were ones closer to him than her. They could stop him sooner. "Can't the others¾"

She knew what I was about to ask. "No the others can't stop him, the other three that he is hunting with won't even notice he is gone until he doesn't meet them at dawn like he is supposed to. Besides it isn't safe."

"If it isn't safe for them…" How can it be safe for her?

"It's _safer_ for me. I can't be linked to the Cullens yet."

I didn't miss the fact that she said _safer_ and not safe like I was hoping for. "Are you sure there is no other way?"

"I wouldn't be going if there was. Trust me there are other things that I would rather be doing." She ran her finger across my chest suggestively before jumping up to kiss me. I had thought for a second that she had changed her mind and decided to stay but she turned for the door. I realized it was a kiss goodbye.

I let out a deep sigh and followed frantically behind her not ready for her to be out of my sight yet. "Well what can I do to help?" I was willing to do anything if it would make her trip easier and bring her home sooner.

She seemed to think about it not wanting to give me anything to put me in harms way. "Call Ness and speak to Edward. Tell him to come over _here,_" She didn't want me around any other vampires besides Ness's family. "Show him everything that you saw from my vision. He'll understand, tell him to go to Virginia to meet the others so that they don't waste time searching for Alastair. If I don't reach him in time they need to be prepared, they'll have one week before the Volturi come." What? One week? I thought the big fight would be in spring sometime. It's too soon, I wasn't ready to worry about that too. "One week." she repeated, probably to snap me out of my own mental thoughts on the rushed timeline. I nodded to let her know that I was once again all ears. "I won't be able to contact you or anyone else. It's going to take everything I have to see and make moves before Alastair acts, I'll need to concentrate. Running is what he does best." I noticed she sat her phone down on side table in the foyer. She wasn't planning on taking it. This was going to be worse that the last trip. No communication at all.

She started to make her exit but I closed the door quickly. I held her tightly, trying to mentally will her to change her mind. But I knew that this was important and she needed to go. Even though I wasn't ready to let her go, I had to. "I know this is important so I won't stop you. Hell I couldn't if I wanted to," I laughed trying to imagine me trying to stop Asima from doing anything. She was stronger than me, not to mention if it was something she really wanted I couldn't deny her anyway. "Just… come back to me." She better come back.

She kissed me hard, I knew it was a promise to return. "I'll try to hurry back." she added for extra emphasis.

I re-opened the door no longer standing in her way. I watched her walk to where her Infiniti was parked, look at her watch, and then disappear into the woods. The chill of the air made me realize that I was still in just my boxers.

I quickly closed the door and ran upstairs to put on clothes. I buttoned up my shirt while I waited for Ness to pick up her phone.

"Hey Phillip, what's up?" Her voice was surprised that I was calling her.

"Why so surprised I'm calling?" I figured Alice would have known that Asima left by now.

"No it's just¾It's Christmas. Shouldn't you be enjoying Alice's gift?" She had a sense of humor in her voice, like there was some inside joke I was missing.

_Gift?_ I would ask Asima about that when she got back there was something else I needed to do first. "Hey… Could you put Edward on?"

She stopped her giggles when I asked for Edward. "Edward? Why would you want to speak to him?" I didn't need to answer because she figured it out herself. With a sigh she asked me to confirm her theory. "Asima left again didn't she."

"Yes."

"Do you know where she's going?" She asked irritated.

"She's running to Boston to catch a flight to Barcelona."

"Barcelona? Why is she going to Spain?" She was so caught up in the conversation that she had forgotten, I needed to talk to Edward.

I could hear Edward in the background, "Does he need to speak with me Nessie?"

"Oh… yeah, here's Dad." She said handing him the phone.

"Asima is gone?" He asked reconfirming.

"Yeah, she told me to ask you to come over and show you what happened."

He sighed like it wasn't a good time over there either. "Bella is in the clearing with the others." He didn't want to leave without her. I could understand that, I didn't like being separated from Asima either.

"Couldn't he come here?" I heard Ness ask in the background.

"No I can't it's not that I think you're family will hurt me or anything but Asima doesn't want me around the 'non-vegetarians'."

"Understandable." He was still torn.

"She didn't say that it had to be only you, just that you needed to come and that there was a very short time limit."

"We are on the way." He said hanging up.

I paced back and forth in the foyer waiting to see a car pull up. I knew they had a knack for driving fast so it shouldn't take more than fifteen minutes to get here. I kept pacing trying to stay focused and keep my anxiety level down.

Ten minutes went by and still no car. I decided to go to the kitchen to get a glass of water to calm my nerves. I drank the water quickly and turned to put the glass in the sink. "Ah!" I screamed dropping the glass. There was a silent streak of white from across the kitchen that stopped an inch in front of me.

"Sorry I scared you." The high voice apologized. When my eyes focused I saw a short, dark haired woman in front of me. Her honey eyes smiled up at me apologetically.

She handed me the glass she caught mid fall waiting for me to respond. I slowly grabbed the glass from the fairy like woman, "Thanks Alice." my voiced cracked as I spoke, putting the glass in the sink. I cleared my throat to return my voice to normal. "How did you get in?" I didn't hear a car pull up nor did I leave the front door open.

"Asima always leaves her balcony door open." They didn't take a car.

The balcony in Asima's room was three stories up. _How did they_¾_?_

"Vampires remember?" Edward's voice came from the kitchen doorway making me jump. I didn't hear him enter the room either. He noticed he scared me, "Sorry to startle you." He apologized quickly.

"We're in the living room." Alice said exiting the kitchen, almost dancing. Edward followed behind her.

I walked into the living room after restarting my heart. Edward didn't just bring Alice and Bella, but Ness, Emmett and Jasper. They all stood patiently in different places of the room. The only one smiling was Ness. "Hi" I said to everyone very carefully. I knew that they wouldn't hurt me, but it was still…unsettling to be alone with them.

"Don't be afraid, we won't hurt you." Jasper said from across the room.

"He knows we won't hurt him." Ness said coming to stand next to me. I couldn't help but feel overcome with relaxation as she guided me over to the couch by the shoulder and sat next to me. Even though I knew it made perfect sense for me to be afraid, I couldn't make myself if I wanted to.

"I am okay." I said oddly surprised by the truth in the words. I looked at Edward. "I am supposed to show you everything I saw from her vision and what she said after." He nodded waiting. "How does this work?" I asked unsure of what to do. _Was I suppose to touch him, like Asima always did when she showed me things?_

He found something in my head funny, "No just think about everything you remember as clear as possible and I will see everything."

I was thinking about what was happening _before_ her vision as stopped quickly, "Everything?"

"Yes… everything."

"Okay." I was sure that I could control my memories enough. I closed my eyes and thought about the exact moment that Asima's face disappeared from my vision. It showed Alastair running.

I heard a deep heinous growl, like an animal was near. It scared me into opening my eyes. It was Edward making the noise that made me quiver.

"It's okay." Ness whispered scooting closer making her presence known. She looked at Jasper and I was once again inconceivably calm. "He's just angry at whatever you showed him." She explained in a whisper.

I looked at him still tight in anger. "Do I keep going?" I whispered to her. Asima didn't prepare me for this. I had never seen him unreserved.

"No, I'm sorry continue." He requested through clenched teeth.

I thought about after the vision, to our conversation and the plans she was making. It took all of my effort not to think about Asima's body. Even though I knew Edward was sure that Edward was just as committed to Bella as I was Asima. It was still an intimate moment that I didn't want anyone to know about.

I remember the conversation that we had downstairs to the letter. I paid careful attention for two reasons, first I wanted to help in anyway that I could. Second I didn't know when I would see her again.

"Thank you." He said more relaxed when I was finished. I remained quiet as he ran over the play by play of my memory. "I'm going to go get him myself. You all can go to Virginia and get the others." He growled.

"Asima said we need to stay here." Alice disagreed. If she doesn't catch him we only have a week¾"

"That's a week that we can avoid if I kill him." He snapped interrupting her.

"Maybe we should go." Emmett suggested. "He is more powerful now that Asima helped grow his talents. It took them a week to catch him with Peter, Charlotte, and Benjamin helping."

"You are angry, you aren't thinking clearly Edward." Bella added.

"Chasing Alistair is like trying to catch a ghost. Especially now." Jasper sided with Edward.

"We need to see what Carlisle and everyone else wants, I'm sure that he'll want us to stay here too." Alice added.

"We don't have time Alice!" Edward snapped. "She wont catch him and we'll¾" Edward stopped mid sentence raising an eyebrow looking at Ness and I on the chair.

"What is it?" I whispered to her.

"Oh I was just thinking." She whispered timidly. I remained quiet along with everyone else waiting for her to continue.

When she didn't Alice encouraged her on, "About?" She seemed to get restless and sat down on the chaise folding her legs.

"Oh, it's just…" She hesitated before getting courage from somewhere. "Asima is powerful too. She's grown in the past few months that we have know her. We've _seen_ what she can do, and we trust her. I feel like if she needed one of us she would have told us to come. And everyone here knows that they would have gone without questioning it once. So why are we questioning that she wants us to stay put? She hasn't steered us wrong yet. She is out there doing what she needs to do¾No she is out there doing what she _wants_ to do, because this isn't her fight. She's out there _for _us and were wasting time."

She stood up from the couch looking around at her family. Everyone remained silent listening to her speak, there was a sense of authority in her voice as she continued. "Asima said that by Caius trying to avoid the future Margaux saw he was creating and securing it. How do we know that if you and Emmett, and whoever else wants to help runs after her we don't cause more damage? Asima is doing her part and we are damn sure going to do ours." Her rant reminded me of one of those movie scenes that would have started in a slow clap and turned into a huge applause from the audience. But it was hard to clap when it was my girlfriend out there in harms way.

Alice broke the silence because no one else would. "So smart, yet so young…" She giggled glad that what she had to say was in her favor. "We're staying Edward." She said firmly.

"She's right." Bella added proudly. "We need to stay."

"Alice?" I asked bringing myself in the conversation for the first time. "Asima said that… she got her ability to see things from you."

"Yes she did." She smiled spirited.

"Can you see if she makes it in time? Or if she'll be okay?" I asked hopefully looking for the answers that she couldn't give me.

He face fell apologetically. "I'm sorry Phillip, but I can't see Asima at all."

My heart sank. She must be in more danger than I expected. Ness sat back down next to me. "But you can see Alastair. Will he make it?" She asked trying to restore hope to my dark situation.

"I'm sorry, he's being careful not to make any decisions." She apologized. Ness sighed and Alice perked up. "He's going to France, if Asima's flight is non-stop she has a really good chance of catching him."

"It is." I confirmed feeling hopeful again.

"And if she doesn't we have a week." Emmett sighed slumping in his seat.

"We will be ready." Ness said confidently.

"Come, we must go tell the others." Alice said jumping up gracefully even though she didn't use her hands for support. It immediately reminded me of Asima.

"Hey cheer up," Ness said rising like the others. "Asima will be back within a week regardless."

"Are you sure?" I asked wanting it to be true.

"She promised to fight with us… so of course she will be." I could hear herself unsure.

"Okay." I sighed as she hugged me. I walked with them to the back door. "Don't worry. I'll keep you posted on anything I find out." she promised.

"I will too." even though I doubted I would know anything else that would be beneficial to them.

She hopped on Emmett's back and ran back towards the trees. I couldn't see them once they passed the first tennis court.

Once they left I noticed the silence. It seemed to grow louder. I decided to kill some time putting away some of the bags she brought home. I hung up the clothes on hangers and put them in her closet. I didn't think that she had it organized a certain way so I just hung them where I saw space. I was going through a bag of with what I assumed were gifts she got at Ness's house. I put the jewelry in her jewelry boxes. They were organized according to stone. I put them all away stopping at a bracelet made from turquoise and ivory. She didn't have a box for that. I examined it, it looked older, the imperfect stones were put together by hand, more traditionally.

"Classic Asima." I laughed to myself. I knew whoever got that for her knew her almost as well as I did. She would love that one more than any other piece she got. I put it with the older jewelry from her youth.

I was almost done unpacking her bags when I pulled out a white satin lingerie set with lacy garters and tights. "Who got her this?" Then my mind ran over when I called Ness. "Alice." I sighed. She must have know what was going to happen before I did.

I didn't know where to put it so I just put it in the dresser with her other underclothes. I put the books in her library. When I finished I put the bags away in her closet. I sat on the bed once again bored. That was the problem with situations like this. It was so much harder trying to kill time when you didn't know how much you needed to kill.

I closed my eyes trying to picture Asima in the satin number that Alice gave to her. Even though I was sure she would be breathtaking I couldn't imagine anything being better than what I have already seen. It was torture, not knowing anything. I paced back and forth, then my phone rang. I didn't recognize the number so I immediately picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hi honey." her voice was the sweetest whisper I had ever heard.

"Thank God it's you. Are you okay?" I plopped on the bed in a relieved sigh.

"I am fine. Is everything alright there?"

"Yes everything is good on this end. Edward seemed kinda mad. He wanted to go after Alastair too, but Alice talked him down." I reported.

"That's good. He's needed there." She seemed relieved too.

"I asked her if she could see if you were okay and she said she didn't know I was worried." I confessed after a short silence.

"She can't see me, I'm different from her. It's nothing to worry about. She never has been able to."

That didn't make me feel any better. "Oh…Where are you?"

"I'll be landing in about five minutes, I don't know where I'll be going from there just yet. But don't worry I'll try to get this over as soon as possible." I promised.

"Just…be safe and come back." I already missed her.

"This is where communication is going to fade out. I have to go now. I love you Phillip." she had a longing in her voice. Like it was goodbye.

She can't go yet…"But you just called." I groaned.

"I know, but the sooner I do this the sooner I will come home.

She had me there. "I know…hurry please. I love you too Asima."

She hung up and I looked at the time. I would call my mom and tell her I wasn't going to be back for a while. I didn't know what I was going to tell her but I would deal with it tomorrow. I lay in the spot that Asima usually slept in when we shared our nights together. Hours went by before I could make myself tired. I looked at the clock and it was three am. I let out a small sigh as I let my eyes close. "Happy Birthday Asima."

I didn't sleep well that night and was awaken at ten in the morning to the smell of French toast. "Asima!" I said to myself getting up and running downstairs. Something must have brought her home, and I was grateful.

When I got to the kitchen it wasn't Asima's perfect face that I saw but Ness's. "Sorry. She isn't back yet. But I figured you wouldn't go home, so I came to keep you company."

"Thanks." I said to seem casual, but the sound came out still disappointed. It was nice of her to want to keep me company. "That's nice of you." I sat down and she sat a plate in front of me.

"Have you heard from Asima?" She asked casually transferring the bacon from the pan to the plate.

"Yeah, last night. Not for long, just saying that she was landing and she would be home when she could." I wasn't happy with the lack of information.

"Well at least _you_ heard from her. I didn't hear anything." She commented putting some French toast on her plate.

"Everything okay on your side?" I asked making conversation.

"Yeah, my Mom and Dad are in Virginia getting the others. They will be back in a few hours. Everyone else is working hard." She reported.

I was glad that everyone decided to stay. However there was something else in her answer that stuck out to me. "Your mom was human right?" I asked trying to sound casual.

"Yeah. She didn't become a vampire until after I was born." She answered in-between bites.

Bella was human too, and now she was never separated from the love of her life. Nothing was ever too dangerous to leave the other behind. They were in Virginia together right now. I envied that, I needed that.

"Ness…" I said trying to find a way to go about this.

"Yes Phil?" she said looking up from her plate.

"We're friends right?"

She scoffed at the word, "We're more than that. Asima is pretty much my sister, that makes you pretty much a brother."

"You know I would do anything for you right?" I asked trying to confirm that she knew I would.

"Of course." She didn't see where it was going and I got quiet for a moment hesitating on asking her. "What is it?" She asked returning to her food.

"I want to ask something, but I'm not sure if would like to hear it." I admitted.

"You can ask me anything Phil, it doesn't matter. We're practically family." She encouraged.

I felt confident enough in her words to continue. "Will you… bite me?"

I expected her to be angry but she only laughed. "I could, but it wouldn't do anything but hurt. I don't have any venom." She explained in-between laughs.

"Venom?" Asima never said anything about venom.

"How much has Asima told you?" She asked putting down her fork again.

"Nothing. I just assumed the biting part from the movies was true." I confessed.

"Well vampires are venomous. Except me since I'm half human. Everyone else is though." She said it all so casually.

"So what's it like?" I asked eating again.

"Well you have to let the venom spread. It hurts a lot though. Like the worst pain that you will ever feel in your life. You'd want to die as soon as it starts, but you'll have to deal for days."

"Asima said that the screams lasted for months." I said remembering the story.

"That was just Asima, she was a special case too. She was actually lucky to survive at all. Our venom is dangerous for shape-shifters." She added proud that Asima was so strong. "She and my mom were both strong though, my mom slept through hers."

I thought about what she was saying. I would go through three days of pain for Asima. If I could get through those few days I would get to be with her for eternity. It would be worth it. "Is it hard to keep from killing people?"

"Not for me, when you first become one it's difficult. Blood is all you think about. It can be overcame though. My mom did well, hasn't killed a human yet. Rosalie hasn't had human blood either. Carlisle has only tasted it to transform the others, and Asima has gone over a millennium without slipping. With concentration and willpower I'm sure you could too."

She wasn't giving me anything that I couldn't handle, and I was sure that Asima and Ness would help me adjust.. "So¾do you think I would make a good vampire?"

"Of course, and Asima wants to be with you so it only makes sense. It's like, if your love is eternal why not? You know?"

"Your right, why not?" I felt good after our conversation. She hung with me until her parents came back and I called mine letting them know I would be spending the night at Jason's and I would call.

I wasn't leaving until I knew that the love of my life was safe. I spent the next two days masked with a new hope that I had found a way to never have to worry like this again. I would be inseparable.

But as the others got ready for their big fight, and I stayed at the house pacing and waiting and it was getting closer to the end of the week, the hope I once had fell. No calls, no news, no nothing. I was in a deep black hole when the fifth day came and Asima wasn't home.

When Ness came for her daily visit she found me sitting in silence. "What's wrong Phillip?" she asked turning on the light and sitting on the floor next to me.

"The week is almost over."

"I know, I've been worried about that too." She admitted.

"Still haven't heard anything?" I asked hopeful.

"Not from Asima, no." She seemed to choose her words carefully.

"What aren't you saying?" I asked trying to the point.

"Alice sees Alistair still alive, and approaching Volterra. If Asima continues into the city, chasing him, even though she is too late, I don't think that she will make it home." Her eyes were misted re-telling the vision.

For the first time my heart felt completely missing. Like it was ripped out of my chest and I was being sucked into a bottomless pit on top of it. I knew Asima, she would try to stop Alistair to the very end. She didn't have self preservation when it came to people she cared about. She would go in after him. I could feel my own eyes tear when I realized the truth in my own words. "Asima isn't coming home."


	33. Chapter 33 Imbecile

Chapter 32- Imbecile

It had been six days and seven countries and I was finally close to catching Alastair. From France, to Switzerland, to Austria, up to Germany, Czech Republic, back to Austria, and now Slovenia. I had to admit, he was a quick learner. He was seeing my searches a lot quicker.

If I didn't have the day time I wouldn't be able to get close. I was physically and mentally exhausted. I was less than five miles away. Using all of my mental ability to hide myself from him. If I let it go for a single second he would know how close I was and would flea again.

The only problem with hiding myself is that I was traveling blind. Every time I would use my tracker's abilities to find his location, it would without a doubt open myself up to him as well, thus the endless running. My vision saw him entering Volterra two days ago. So I was doing pretty good on stalling. Even if I couldn't get him right away, he wasn't in Aro's hands so that made me optimistic. He was in a hostel just outside of Škofja Loka the last time I checked. That was a little after dawn so I knew he would wait out the day there.

I knew exactly where he was, the city hadn't changed much since the last time I was here. The medieval castle still stood along with the Plague Pillar in the middle of the town square. The homes were a lot more colorful than the dark time that I remembered. I wondered how the Puštal district looked now. I could sight see later, now, time to focus. I need to find Alistair.

I was less than a mile away from the hostel, so close that I could smell his original trail or scent. Then the wind changed from south to north, I paused. It would take my scent directly to him. I focused on pulling the wind back in the opposite direction. I let out a sigh of relief when the wind blew back south.

Sadly, by pulling the wind back I lost my concentration and thus revealing my location. "Oh crap," I said running as fast as I could.

It was still daylight over the rural town, he was stuck unless he was stealth enough. Then I remember that Alastair was a lot of things, and as much as I hated to admit it, stealth was one of those things. I could hear his thoughts as I ran.

He was panicking for a way to escape. The sun was still shining. He stood at the back door of the hostel looking into the light scanning for people. "He wouldn't!" I gasped in disbelief still running. As soon as the inn keeper went into another room he sure enough darted into the light. There was nothing that Alastair wouldn't do.

I was close enough to get into his head as I passed the inn. _**What in the hell Alastair!**_ he was a gleaming blur zigzagging back and forth across the wide open field. I passed in a blur as people stared in Alistair's direction.

_What was that?_…

_Holy_¾_…_

Alastair's self preservation was too high a priority for him to care. _You left me no choice. I won't die with you and the others, and I won't let you kill me._ He reasoned running west. We were entering the plains of Cerno when I realized that he was still trying to head for Italy.

_**Are you crazy? Wait until I catch you, you'll wish for death long before it comes!**_ I threatened creating an eclipse as I ran. He was exposing more than just him in his ill attempts to save himself. I was angry and the weather around me showed. The sky was completely black as I ran behind him.

He tried to head straight for the city and I stopped running sending a bolt of lightning crashing into the sign ahead. "Damn it all." I groaned seeing that it completely missed him. I started running again thankful that he was at least running the outskirts. His quick evasive tactics kept me from focusing on him long enough to hit him with lightening. After several failed attempts I gave up just keeping the sky dark.

_I am not the only one attracting attention._ He noted still running when we were outside of Grahovo.

I didn't answer and tried taking his sight away to stop him. He knew it was a trick and didn't even slow still zig-zagging in the same direction. I gave him his sight back after I noticed the sky was starting to get lighter. _Why didn't I hunt?_

I cursed his name as we crossed into Monfalcone. I was lucky that it was dark enough that I didn't need to cloud the sky anymore so I wouldn't waste energy. As soon as we set foot into Italy, I had a vision. Margaux was in Bergamo with Corin, Isidora, Inés, and Irma.

_They were all irritated because they lost a day for nothing. Margaux had a vision that Alistair was coming. Corin and Margaux were to wait for him and then kill him as Caius instructed. The sisters tagged along wanting to get out of the castle. They waited all day yesterday for him to arrive and the sun was what kept them from returning now. _

"_I don't think the vampire's gift works very well." Isidaor teased pacing back and forth in the deserted warehouse._

"_When can we go?" Irma whined wiping dust off of her shoes._

"_No one asked you to come." Margaux growled. Then mumbled something under her breath about 'disgusting half-breeds' ._

"_Don't pay her any attention sister, she's just jealous because she's forced to keep to the shadows like a leper and we can come and go as we please." Inés commented head held high. "But you should stop whining Irma."_

_Irma frowned feeling ganged up on and started to protest until Margaux started mumbling._

"_I'll give you your leper." Margaux growled crouching._

"_That's enough Inés." Corin interrupted already irritated. "It's dark enough to leave. Let's go_

_Margaux hissed at Inés, and then grew stern. "Wait, we can't go back yet. He's here, running this way."_

_Isidora groaned. "Come on we already wasted a day on this. All it got us was hiding in this filthy warehouse." She wiped dust off of her dress._

"_Are you positive?" Corin asked ignoring the others. "How far away is he?"_

"_I am positive, I saw a sign for Monfalcone. He's close." She grew excited. "If we hurry we can cut him off." I took it they weren't getting the action they craved because they all followed, running in the shadows this way._

_**Damn you Alastair, they are coming. Can't you feel that? **_I asked shooting a line of electricity his way. He was still over a half a mile away so it weakened out before it could get to him.

He noticed the five new blips on his mental map as well but kept heading forward._ They will help me, once I tell them I have information for Aro._

_**You imbecile, they are instructed to KILL YOU on sight!**_

_No, they'll stop… _Instead of heading south towards Tuscany he continued west straight for them. They were in Pieve, less than fifteen minutes away from meeting them head on in Schio.

Trying to not attract attention was interfering with my ability to catch him. He was heading directly into Castelfranco Veneto, no longer running the outskirts desperate for anything that would slow me down.

_**Are you crazy!**_ I screamed at him mentally following. I needed something that would get them in side their homes, people could get hurt. I could feel the temperature around me drop as I concentrated on the updrafts and downdrafts that would give me exactly what I needed.

_Hail! You will expose us all! _he thought looking at the quickly falling pieces of frozen ice. I could see them breaking on his skin as he ran.

_**You are heading straight into town, this is your doing. People will see you.**_

_You could let me go in peace and I wouldn't go to Volterra. _He tried to negotiate. He didn't see this ending well either.

I felt the tight feeling in my stomach backing me up, even though I didn't need it to know that he was bartering with lies. _**Not a chance Alastair, this doesn't end until you are dead. You've caused enough damage.**_

He entered the empty streets and I let out a sigh of relief that the four inch pieces of hail did their job. We ran through the small city quickly without anyone noticing our presence. I kept the hail on unsure if he was going into Shico directly or if he was going to run the outskirts.

He was going to run around and I was thankful. I needed this time to catch him no holds bar. _I hope we are far enough away from the town._ I hoped to myself as I focused on creating a 'dry line' adding humidity when needed, using the winds to circulate. I had to stop running to get full concentration.

_She retreated!_ He said to himself still running.

The circular wind rushed ahead of me going ninety six miles per hour. I remained where I was in hopes of not getting sucked into my own creation. I used my tracking abilities to steer the winds exactly the way they needed to go to catch Alistair.

The few trees that were around him were uprooted and tossed in different directions. _Are you mad? _He screamed trying to elude the tornado. The five Volturi members, were approaching him as well. They could see the monstrous storm that followed him as he ran forward. They paused at the sight not sure if they should proceed.

I couldn't remain still any longer. I ran in the direction of my storm letting down cracks of lightening in the wide space between them, warning them not to proceed. Alistair had a brief moment of cowardice hesitation seeing them approaching. That one second that he stopped running, was all I needed. "Gah!" He gasped as the winds pulled him in.

"Finally!" I sighed to myself ceasing my pursuit and using the winds to bring the tornado back my way. The curious five hesitated a little longer before deciding to follow the beast that sucked in Alistair. I laughed as I saw the dark humor of him trapped and spinning. I decreased the winds when I was close enough that I was certain I could put him in a physical shield. I stopped them all together and the tornado abruptly disappeared. I let him fall the two kilometers shocking him every time he tried to brace himself for the fall. I let out another grim laughed at his timed screams and him crashing into the ground.

I put a small dome over him not letting him get out of the hole he made in the ground. I could see the others would be approaching soon so I hurriedly grabbed the isopropyl and the lighter out of my bag. I shoved a tank top in the glass bottle soaking it. I couldn't make it the slow death that I originally planned.

_You can't kill me, Carlisle wouldn't approve of it, he would release me._

I laughed at that thought. _**You are right. Carlisle would want me to let you go. But Carlisle isn't here, and I told you that the only thing that kept you alive in the first place was that you were his friend. Now you are no more than any other creature I despise. No, worse because you are willing to throw your 'friends' to the dogs at a failed attempt to save your own useless existence.**_

"No my friend, you die today." I lit the tank top letting the shield open just enough for me to throw it in shattering the glass on his skin.

I didn't even rip him apart first, I wanted the dark satisfaction of watching him dance as he burned. I laughed at his screams and his failed attempts to flea seeing the bitter humor in it.

"It's her!" A gasp came from across the fields. It was Margaux. Corin headed forward to approach me but Margaux stopped him. "Don't¾she's killing Alistair in that fire. She'll kill you too if you get too close." He must have seen truth in her warning because he stopped.

I could feel my body absorbing new talents as I worked. I stood there until the screams stopped, and they watched me carefully, using the winds to make the smoke disappear. I could feel their fear as I finished my work. The shield around me expanded about a quarter mile just in case they decided to come.

When I finished I stared debating on the best way to leave the situation. I turned to leave when Corin spoke. _Caius and the others will want to acquire her. _"Wait!" He called across the field. He started towards me and my face made him hesitate again.

"I wouldn't come any closer, unless you want to end up like your friend here." I motioned towards the now pile of dark ashes.

"He's no friend of ours." Margaux stated feeling confident enough to talk to me.

"You did us a favor." Inés groaned a confirmation.

I didn't know how to feel, "It wasn't intentional. It was a personal vendetta." I said harshly.

"Well thank you all the same." Corin spoke smiling. I knew he wouldn't harm me. But I needed to make sure that they didn't follow either. "Who are you?"

"Asima." I stated short scanning for a way to escape that wouldn't lead to them following or me killing any of them. If they didn't return Caius would be more outraged.

"What are you? You aren't vampire." Irma confirmed. "But you aren't quite like us either, something off with the scent, a slight musk. Your heart is slower too. Where are you from.? What is your business with¾"

"Don't bombard her with questions Irma." He scolded, his expression softened when his eyes fell back on me. "We mean no harm, we are just curious. You seem to posses several talents."

"I don't mean you harm either," _not right now at least._ "I just want to make my leave."

"Let's discuss this in a more relaxed setting, it will be dawn soon, and where we reside isn't that far."

I shook my head. "I'm sorry but I have to decline, I value my life too much to walk into an ambush. I don't think you plan on letting me leave if I were to go."

"No one will hurt you." He promised.

Lie. "All the same, your wish to add me to your coven isn't something I can give you."

"We have a vast coven, I assure you, we don't have room for more, that's not what we want." _How much does she know?_

Another Lie. "I don't think I can take you up on that." I smiled ruefully.

"You don't trust us." Margaux's thick Spanish accent tried to pacify me. "I understand, you think we are all like the vermin you just killed. But I assure we are nothing alike. We were planning on killing him ourselves before you beat us to it. Come back and meet the rest of our _family_," I didn't miss the looks she got when she said the word. "let us show you how we live you don't have to travel alone."

I pretended to think about her lies. She smiled confidently knowing that she had me. "I'm sorry. But I prefer the solitude. I hope you understand."

Margaux had a vision of me returning to Italy. She smiled confidently at me as she spoke. "Of course, go. We won't harm you as we said." The sisters scolded in disbelief.

"I would like to not be followed if you don't mind miss."

"Of course not, you go your way we go ours." Corin guaranteed.

Was he ever capable of telling the truth? I would make sure that they wouldn't follow. I put them in a physical shield and held it there as long as I could. The wind blew changing my scents direction and I didn't feel it flicker out until I was minutes away from the Slovenia border.

It was nearly dawn, so I knew that they had their own way to go. I stopped in the trees for a quick hunt before entering the city. I felt a little more energized even though I was exhausted. I looked filthy, my clothes were tore in various places, pieces of leaves and dirt were stuck in my hair. I was able to clean up a little when I crossed the Unica River.

I put on a Phillip's sweat pants and another tank top. The smell reminded me of him, my stomach ached with homesickness. What I set out to do was done, and it was time for me to go home. I ran straight to Ljubljana's airport. I was able to get an economy class flight to Paris, and a first class flight from Paris to Albany. Lucky for me I would be home by tomorrow afternoon.


	34. Chapter 34 Homecoming

Chapter 33- Homecoming

I slept the entire flight to Paris, and picked up something nice to wear at a boutique within the two hour layover for the first class flight. Returning to the airport, the front of a man's tabloid caught my eye.

**The End of Days?**

**Strange occurrences in Slovenia and Italy**

I groaned looking at the front of the page, I was as careful as I could have been but I knew people were bound to see something. The question is how much? Hearing the final call for my flight, I quickly bought one of the magazines before running to my connection. I tore the magazine open as soon as I got into my seat, shuffling quickly through the pages until I found the article I was looking for...

**...Not many of us have ever found ourselves in a situation where we had to try to explain the unexplainable. Not many of us have seen things considered bizarre. What if one day you did? What would you do? Would you try to rationalize it? Pretend that it didn't exist? Or would it change you, force you to believe that the stories and signs that you considered folklore and superstitions might contain a hint of truth? Yesterday in the small quiet streets of Škofja Loka just at midday, a woman and her fiancé were both faced with these same questions.**

**"My fiancé and I were taking pictures of Slovenia to send back to his parents in America. We were in the country side when we first saw it. It was a fast blur of streaking light crossing the fields. It was a Kresnik, I was sure." Danica told our reporter just hours after the start of the strange activities. (A Kresnik is the representative of goodness and light in Slovenian legends sent to fight off evil and to fight off Judgment day.)**

**"We got it in one of our photos. (See pictures on pg. 26 with continued article.) The Kresnik was fast, and when we couldn't see it anymore the sky went blacker than night, the wind blew, the thunder roared and the lightning crashed just like the stories my mother told me as a child."**

**When we asked her fiancé what he thought he simply replied, "I am usually the first to call bluff on things like this, but I know what I saw, and I know my fiancé. There was definitely something unnatural about what was happening."**

**We interviewed citizens in other cities that also experienced strange weather out of the ordinary. "One minute it was barely sunset, and the next it was pitch black and hail the size of tangerines were falling from the sky." Agosto, a farmer in Castelfranco Venento told us.**

**"There was hail, thunder, lightning , and a tornado all at once. I had never seen anything like it. For the longest I had been telling everyone that the end was near, perhaps now they will believe me." Vittore, a resident in Schio for 56 years told us.**

**"What's strange is, tornadoes are usually a product of huge giant thunderstorms called 'super cells'. These powerful, highly organized storms form when warm, moist air along the ground rushes upward, meeting cooler, drier air. As the rising warm air cools, the moisture it carries condenses, forming a massive thundercloud. Now what is so strange about this particular tornado is that during the winter months there isn't much warm air. Not enough to make a tornado of this magnitude. It was an 'F5' on the Fujita scale with wind speeds of over 250mph. It was amazing that no one died." Raul Keagen, a well known meteorologist in Rome informed our magazine yesterday morning.**

**Whether you believe in the stories of the Slovenians or that the weather was no more than a long stream of coincidences, one thing is for sure. Whether you ask the scientist that are studying it or the townsfolk that experienced it first hand, you are still trying to explain the unexplainable...**

I groaned looking at the pictures in the magazine. Most of them were of the tornado off in the distance, the hail damage of the cities, and the storm all around. There was only one picture that really unnerved me. It was a picture Danica and her fiancé had taken. The picture of the beautiful meadow filled with primroses and bumblebee orchids would be seen as nothing more than beautiful to the average eye. But to my eye it was disturbing. Off in the distance, in the far corner of the photo I could see the small shiny glimmer that was no doubt Alistair.

Beside it was the same photo cropped and zoomed of the exact spot that was upsetting me. It was only a shiny distorted blur once zoomed, and made me feel a little better.

"What a mess." I groaned to myself sitting my head back in my chair.

I wasn't expecting my self frustration to be answered. "Crazy isn't it?" the middle aged man sitting next to me agreed. "Why someone would believe that nonsense that magazine spits out is beyond me."

I let out a small laugh, which he assumed was at the tabloid in general but it was more at the situation as a whole. I was familiar with the _Kresnik_ and _Vukodlak_ tales of long ago and for Alistair to ever be depicted as goodness and light was in itself funny. I stopped laughing when I realized that that put me as a _Vukodlak_, I had never seen myself as a 'threat of the living' before today. When I saw the headline of the International Herald Tribune, **"'Unnatural' Natural Disaster causes 3.5 million in damages" **I didn't feel like the protector anymore.

"Do you believe any of that?" The man asked me nodding at my magazine, trying to make conversation. His thoughts were kind, he was homesick and I reminded him of his daughter. I couldn't just ignore him.

"No, it's just interesting what other people believe." I flipped through the magazine stopping momentarily at the hint of truth stuck between conspiracy theories, aliens, and crazed gossip.

"Pretty much anything in print." He laughed to himself. I joined in softly. I talked to him on and off until he fell asleep.

I flipped over the new talents in my head while he slept, thinking about how close it all had gotten. "Damn you Alistair." I whispered low looking out the window.

If I were counting the very small amount of good that came from this trip, I would count the little insight I had gotten in Volterra, and the two new talents I acquired.

Now that Corin and the others had came into contact with me, and what Inés showed him of our encounter the Volturi's interests were piqued. It left the group of ancient brothers thinking, that by my killing of Alistair, I was in no way affiliated with the Cullens at all. Even Caius had agreed that there was no longer a need for Demetri to track the Cullen's whereabouts.

Aro was now using a small group of his 'devoted' to look for me. But with the storm I created, the scent would be taking them south. They wouldn't find me until I was ready for them too, which was good. From what I could tell their guard had grown by another ten or more. We would need to all be fully developed and working together as one if we were going to win this. We would have to be better than perfect if we were planning on no casualties. Which I was.

We were just over the US when I remembered why my luck was so good. Margaux's vision. I flipped Alice and Margaux's gifts over in my head, trying to find the differences. Isidora's talent was a lot easier to pick apart. I can take the memory of any individual I concentrated on. I was even able to grow it without using it, a rarity in my case. I would also be able to restore a lost memory if needed.

When we landed in Albany I had completely forgotten to call and ask someone to pick me up. I looked on the board for a connecting flight closer to home. The soonest one was in two hours. I decided to just rent a car, I could probably clear the three hour drive in two. Getting back in New Hampshire I was torn in between two places, home to where I knew Phillip would be waiting or to the Ness's house who I knew would also be waiting for me.

The Cullen's would need to know what happened first, I could get it over with and then spend the rest of the day with Phillip. The house was quiet when I pulled up, no being, living or otherwise was inside. _Probably practicing in the clearing_, I told myself running that way. Upon approaching I could feel growing hostility. _What was going on?_ I could hear faint hisses as I approached.

"It's not them, it's Asima." Edward said sniffing the air.

Then I remember that this was the eighth day that I was gone. They were expecting the Volturi. They lingered unsure before eventually dropping out of their vast formation. "Impressive." I complimented Jasper.

"We are no where near ready for this fight." He seemed relieved that I was here.

"Thank goodness, I thought I wasn't going to have a backup shield." Bella said relieved coming over to me. I looked around seeing that only half of our group was shielded to fit, the rest were in a large dome that flickered out as soon as she got to me.

"We still have time…" I sighed, my eyes flickered over to Carlisle and then quickly away. "I got to him in time, it's done."

"I'm sorry you had to do that." Carlisle apologized. Surprisingly he wasn't upset that I killed his friend but for the troubles that it caused.

"There were some…problems." I informed, Alice gave me a wary glace.

"Problems?" Benjamin wanted me to continue.

"I will tell the story when I can get to the board. I have some information that might help us more." I looked around combing the group fro Ness. "Where's Ness?" I asked looking around.

"With Phillip." Jacob answered running back from phasing in the woods with Seth.

"We figured you would want him out of harms way too." Bella answered.

I knew the truth, they couldn't get the wolves here in the short time and they didn't like the number enough to risk it. "Yes thanks."

After the threat of the Volturi coming vanished for the time being the greeting became more genuine. Emmett was the first to hug me. "We thought you were a goner." He laughed picking me up slightly.

"No,not dead yet." I laughed.

Esme broke through the crowd hugging me hard "Glad that you are safe." She then stepped back with her hands still on her shoulders inspecting me. _She looks tired._ "Have you been feeding?" her tone worried.

I let out a smile, " Yes. I ate before my flight."

Seth hugged me warmly, " Glad you're back."

Though the others didn't hug me I knew they were all at least relieved that I was back and safe.

"So tell us about what happened." Alice said balancing on the stool legs folded in what use to be her work space. "I was blind for most of it." I could tell she was upset about that part.

I looked at the anxious pairs of gold and red eyes wondering where to start. "Well like I said before there were problems. As soon as I landed in Barcelona and attempted to track him he was able to feel me searching. I had to go blind most of the time, using no talents at all excepts Bella's to hide myself. He was a quick learner." I joked before continuing.

"Even in the five days, chasing all over Europe, I was no where near prepared for what happened in Slovenia." I growled going in the small bag.

"Which was…?" Emmett asked impatiently from the corner.

"Have any of you _seen_ a paper in the last day or so?"

"You're in the paper?" Edward asked cautiously.

"Well, not me, but indirectly yes." I held the paper up the man gave me on the plane first. Then the headline of the New York Times I got after landing **"European Tornado Sweeps Without Warning"**

"You did these?" Benjamin asked surprised at the complexity and the strength of his talent.

"I didn't mean to cause a scene." I hurried apologetically. "It was in the plains, away from the cities mostly-no one was hurt."

"Thankfully." Carlisle's look wasn't one of approval.

"I'm sorry, I was running out of time. Alistair was getting closer to Italy, the Volturi were coming, Alistair running deliberately into the sun, the whole thing was a complete mess."

"Alistair ran into the sun?" Edward growled in disbelief.

"Yes." I answered pulling out the first tabloid. I opened it up to the folded page with the picture. Handing it to him.

The hisses weren't coming from Edward alone. "I hope it was a slow and painful death." Stefan growled.

"What's done is done." Esme didn't want to talk about it. Neither did I for that matter.

"Quite a mess." Peter agreed looking at the tabloid.

"No one believes what is in these." Maggie contradicted passing it to off Zafrina.

"You can't even tell what it is, just a shimmer." Kate said supporting Maggie.

"But the storms…the damage…that's another thing." Tanya's cold Russian accent scolded.

"Had to cause some collateral damage huh?" Emmett laughed out loud. "It's a freak accident of nature big deal?"

"I'll cover it." I promised picking up the marker. I would make a donation to each of the towns affected anonymously. "There is a small amount good that came from this."

Liam raised an eyebrow, "You killed off some of the Volturi guard?" He guessed.

"No, don't be absurd Liam." I said laughing. "If they didn't return from their mission it would have made things a lot more difficult for us."

"Well who did you run into, and if you didn't kill them how did you get away?" Zafrina asked. Her expression was angry but I felt her overwhelming confusion. She despised being confused.

They all listened on edge as I retold my encounter with the others from the burning to them trying to recruit me. No one interrupted until I was done.

"Still not seeing the good here." Jacob said unfolding his arms.

"Well for one thing none of us are prepared to take on the Volturi today and we're back to our regular timeline. Another, they think I am on their side, well that I am going to be eventually; Aro is so focused on finding and recruting me that he doesn't even have Demetri looking your way right now. Which means that they can go to Forks and work out the wolves travel and we can breath a little easier coming and going as we please as long as we don't do anything drastic enough to set off Margaux."

"How are we suppose to know what set's off Margaux?" Tanya objected.

"Pay attention sister, Asima was in close contact, she has picked up Isidora and Margaux's gifts she understands them more than they do I'm sure." Kate answered.

I went to the list of Volturi members with talents erasing my original notes beside her name. " Margaux has no idea how talented she is. I thought that she was limited because I didn't know how she 'worked'. Alice can see the outcomes of decisions that you all make. Now that she is practicing and gaining more focus she is getting better at seeing before the decisions are made."

Alice's face held a satisfied grin, pleased at her progress so far. Jasper was smiling too, it was hard for anyone to not smile when she did. "Now Margaux's gift is a little more concrete. Well, a lot more. What she see's _will_ happen, they are inevitable. So I guess that you can say she see's destinies. She see's the things that you will happen no matter how many decisions try to prevent it. When she is able to unlock herself completely she will be able to focus more on what and who she sees." I wrote as I spoke.

"Doesn't that mean that you will join the Volturi?" Carlisle asked.

"No, I won't" I vowed still writing.

"But if she saw you joining them how can you say you won't." Seth asked with pain in his voice.

"I said that she saw me returning to Italy, not that I was joining. She took it as that being the reason because that's what she wants to happen. Understanding isn't one of her strong suits." I clarified still writing.

"You're going into Volterra again?" Edward asked concerned.

I kept my voice cool. "I suppose it is inevitable. Even though I couldn't imagine why I would. Nothing to worry about now." I shrugged.

That didn't stop the mixed thoughts and emotions about it. Most of the nomads except for Maggie, and Charlotte were worried about me betraying them. Even the Denali coven had the thoughts. None of them shocked me, vampires have always tended to be skeptical. What I wasn't prepared for was to get those thoughts from Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett.

I was no where near prepared for that hurt. I took a deep breath shielding myself physically so that not even Jasper could know how I was feeling at that time. "Now that you all know what happened, I need to go home. I am sure that Ness and Phillip are worried. I need to go tell them I'm okay." I could hear the words being spoken, but the detached voice sounded nothing like my own.

I headed for the door, "Asima?" Bella called stopping an inch from behind me.

I needed to leave, I could feel my eyes starting to blur. I walked out of the house and didn't answer her until I was at my rental. "Yes, need something Bella?" I said still detached.

"No…" she whispered almost inaudible. "I just saw that you were shielding yourself. I wanted to make sure that everything was alright."

"I'm alright, just needed to remove myself for a while. They aren't sure if they trust me enough to be around anymore." I answered, voice matching hers.

She didn't know what to say. She just hugged me. I couldn't feel it because of the shield, so I let it fall returning her embrace. "Just come back soon okay." She wasn't asking me. "I'll stop by later for Renesmee. She'll want some time with you." She said a little louder, but still not above a whisper.

I was able to get the tears out before I was close to my house. I hated crying, and I was irritated that I was in the first place. Pulling into my driveway I felt better. Before I had the chance to close my door Ness was at my side.

"You're home!" She hugged me tightly, it was uncomfortable to breath. If I were human she definitely would have broken something.

"Ness." I gasped before she released me.

"I'm sorry, it's just Alice saw that Alistair was still alive. She couldn't see if you would be able to stop him in time. The wolves couldn't be organized in enough time to get them here to fight with us. Mom's shields weren't ready." Her voice was a frantic frenzy. " They wouldn't let me fight because of the numbers. I have been here for two days with no word from anyone and I thought you went into Volterra and got killed. But you didn't you're home."

"Shh, Shh, Ness it's okay everyone's fine." I consoled rubbing her hair. I patted her back trying to use Jasper's talent to control her hysterics, the emotions were so strong that it took longer than the instant relief that I was use to. "Feel better?" I asked looking at her. She nodded quietly and I hugged her for a third time.

I felt Phillip before I saw him. I looked over Ness's shoulder into the face that I missed so much and I stiffened. Not from a threat or anger like normally, but in disbelief that I could miss a person so much. His beautifully warm face still looked the same apart from a few dark circles.

Ness feeling my weight shift turned, "Hey Phillip, look who's home." She said smiling in between sniffles.

He didn't say anything walking toward us. Ness moved away from me as he extended his arms pulling me towards him kissing me the hardest he's ever had.

"I'm going to call my parents." Ness said walking into the house to give us privacy. I don't even think Phillip heard her. He was too wrapped up in kissing me. I could barely process what she was saying.

He stopped kissing me and just held me, burying his face in my hair. We remained silent just enjoying the luxury of being able to hold each other.

"Never again." He whispered, releasing me.

"I'm sorry, never again what dear?"

"Never again, are you going to leave me like that. I don't think my heart can take it." He confessed.

I wasn't sure if he thought the distance was easier for me, or if he just didn't want me to leave again. "There's nothing else to worry about. I won't have to chase anyone else." I promised.

"Good." he held my hands rocking them back and forth slightly. He still didn't seem okay.

"I kept my promise. I came back to you." I smiled trying to get the strange set of his mouth to relax.

"Yes you did," he smiled putting his arm around me as we headed back into the house. "But still, ever again."

"Don't worry after today, I don't think I will even be fighting." I sighed sitting on the couch.

"What do you mean?" Ness asked sitting on the chaise.

I retold my story of, Europe adding on my reunion with the others minutes before.

"So you aren't fighting anymore?" Ness asked interested.

"I'm not sure what I am doing right now. But it won't work if they don't trust me."

"Ungrateful-" Phillip started before me shaking my head made him stop his sentence.

"I wouldn't be mad if you didn't you know…" Ness defended. "It was never your fight to begin with."

"I know…"

"I can't believe my family." She groaned putting her forehand in her hands.

"Don't worry about it." I told her laying my head in Phillip's lap.

"Is it alright if I stay here tonight?" She asked not wanting to intrude.

I knew that not knowing if I was dead or alive did a number on her too. "Sure Ness, just let them know. I don't want them thinking I kidnapped you and took you to Volterra." I said sarcastically. It stung her and I quickly apologized. "I'm sorry Ness."

"It's okay. You're hurt, I know." She forgave.

I spent the rest of my evening falling back into tradition with Ness and Phillip. Our usual "Friday Sleepover" was changed to Wednesday to celebrate my homecoming. When my exhaustion came Ness retired to her usual guestroom and Phillip and I next-door.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked Phillip as he held me waiting to fall asleep.

"Phrasing how to talk to you about something. Well something I want to ask." He said thoughtful.

"Just ask it. We shouldn't be afraid to talk to each other about anything."

"Well… when you were gone I spent every moment wondering if you were going to come home. I cursed every single circumstance that made you leave. I cursed Alistair, I cursed the Volturi, I even cursed your exceptional unselfishness."

I sighed, "But I did come home my love. As I promised."

"Yes, but most of all I cursed my own insignificance." He sighed.

"You are _far_ from insignificant." I contradicted politely snuggling closer.

"Well more of my inability to help you. I should have been with you. And I didn't ask because I knew I would only slow you down. But I don't want to slow you down anymore Asima. I want us to be balanced."

I sat up, I didn't like the way this conversation was going. _Slowing me down? Want us more balanced? _"What are you trying to ask me Phillip?"

He waited hesitating at my unexpected defense, "Are you venomous Asima?"

"You are _not _asking what I think you are asking? Please tell me that you are not!" Not being a vampire.

"It makes sense Asima. The human life line isn't thirteen-hundred years love. I was looking at Bella and Edward and, sort of saw us… The way it _should_ be."

I groaned. "The way it should be? Look at me Phillip. I'm nothing the way it _should_ be. You don't know what you are asking."

"I already know about the pain. I don't care. I'll take the three days if it means that I get to spend an eternity at your side."

"Three days?" He knew, "Who told you?"

"Ness did-I had asked her to do it while you were gone, but she doesn't have venom. So I figured I would wait until you got back."

"Ness!" I shouted towards the wall that connected our rooms. She was awake but didn't answer. "I'm gonna kill her." I promised.

"Don't do that. She is only trying to help. I didn't know that having me forever would upset you."

I softened from my anger, "It's not that. Of course I want you forever. It's just… that's not the way. I will be with you, but not that way. You have me, just like this, if you …changed it wouldn't be the same." I said sitting back down. "I can't let you become what I hate in myself."

"I'm sorry…I didn't know you hated being part vampire. This is fine, okay… this is fine." He was just so glad to have me home that for the moment it didn't matter.

He was telling the truth, he would stay the way he was for me. "Can we just go to bed please?" I didn't want my homecoming to be spoiled.

"Yes, come on." He sighed getting back into bed.

Laying back in his arms I felt the length my journey. I thanked every God that I could think of for Ness not being venomous, fearing what I would have came home too.


	35. Chapter 35 Forgiveness

Chapter 34- Forgiveness

New Year's Day, and Holiday break were both over, and I still hadn't gone to the Cullen house. Though I did receive several visits from Ness, Bella, and Alice. They all hated the separation but didn't ask me to return. I was grateful for that.

We returned to the hell of a school and back into routine as seamlessly as the other students even though we went through more than they could imagine.

Even though I missed the days that I spent working with the others, there was a plus side. I got to spend a lot more time with Phillip. He was so satisfied with being glued to my side that I had no more fears of him wanting to be a vampire. Every weekend he spent with me and every night during the week I would sneak in his window and stay with him until he fell asleep.

"Do you think that you'll ever come back?" Ness asked randomly at lunch one day.

This caused Phillip to roll his eyes. Apart from Bella, Ness, and Alice he wasn't really too fond of vampires anymore.

I grabbed his hand waiting for him to relax before I spoke. "I'm not sure Ness. I can honestly say that I am not upset about it anymore, but they have to trust me enough to want my help."

"This is stupid." she groaned. Ness was my main defender these days. She was spending most of her free time at my house too. I didn't like that she was separating herself from her family. Unity was one of the main things they needed to make this work. But when I expressed my concerns she simply said, "You're my family too. My loyalty lies in what is right not who I'm related too. My mom understands you should too." I left it alone after that.

"I wish things would just go back to the normal." She sighed.

"Nothing is ever normal with you two." Phillip pointed out.

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, well you could always just get Asima to make them all forget she even said anything." he laughed. I gave him a slight nudge with my elbow. "Ow" he whispered even though I knew that it didn't hurt him.

"He has a point you know?" Ness thought. "That is an option. I wonder if it would work on mom?"

"That is never an option. I can't use dishonesty to rebuild trust. If they are going to trust me it needs to be on their own accord, the way it _should_ be." The bell rang ending lunch, and ironically the conversation too.

Going straight to my house after school was becoming a new routine. Alice being there upon our arrival was beginning to be one as well.

"Hello Alice." Phillip greeted opening the front door. "You could have just let yourself in you know."

"Last time I did that they could hear you scream all the way in Vermont." She laughed skipping in behind us. Phillip groaned.

"You have an 'all access' pass" I seconded floating down on the pillow I put on the floor.

"I like that." she smiled sitting on the pillow across from me.

"We'll be in the theatre." Ness said disappearing with Phillip.

"So, what would you like to work on today?" She asked pulling her legs closer to her.

"How about the wolves? You'll need to be able to see their decision outcomes too."

After three hours of trying to see around Jacob and Seth's decisions she gave up rubbing her temples.

"It's hard. They're just so different. Everything around them turns blurry or disappears completely."

I could empathize with her. Even though I was able to see vampires, wolves, and half vampires with the same crystal clarity humans gave me trouble. But now, a thousand headaches and hours later, if I wanted to, I could see every decision Phillip made before he himself chose.

"You'll get it" I encouraged with confidence.

"Will I get it in time to be useful? That's the question." she sighed getting up.

"You will." I promised getting up too and walking towards the back door.

We got to the back door before I spoke breaking the silence. "So, how is everyone?" I asked casually.

"They're alright. Bella can shrink just about all of us in a shield. Jasper's doing a great job training us all." She hesitated. "They are starting to get a little worried. I'm seeing things in Italy clearer now. The guard is growing, by five so far."

I sighed, "I've seen it too."

"Edward has also been fighting with the decision to come and see you." She added. "And Emmett."

"I've seen that too." I said in the same indifferent voice I had with the previous comment. Then another quick glance in the future caught my eye. "And Jasper too it seems." Alice had a talk to Jasper planting a small seed deep within his cerebellum that has been growing since. "You didn't have to do that Alice."

"Vampires tend to be very stubborn." She laughed, pulling the corners of her lips into an angelic smile. "Besides I didn't say anything I didn't mean. If it were me you saw in that vision instead of you they wouldn't have believed it. Not even in I were sitting in a fourth throne. The vision you showed me could mean anything and I think that we shouldn't worry about it until it happens."

"I'm not." I told her. I saw another vision of Jasper in the clearing with the others. He was pacing almost impatiently. "Now get back. The others will be waiting soon."

"I know, I know." She said walking past the tennis courts before breaking into a full run. "Tell Ness to come home when she's ready." She called a distance away.

I couldn't pay attention to the movie we were watching. I just kept looking at the time. It was getting late, and I knew that if Ness didn't leave within the next few minutes her family would be worried. The last thing I needed was for her family to think the worst. Thankfully the movie was in its last thirty minutes, it was too late for her to run home so I would have to drop her off.

_That's going to be awkward. _I thought to myself looking at my watch for a fifth time.

"Is something wrong?" Phillip whispered noticing my fidgeting.

" No. I'm fine." I whispered. I looked at another five minutes of the movie before I felt my body tense up. I could see Edward racing off the highway towards my house. _Great._ I thought to myself before raising out of the chair.

"What is it?" Ness asked after I crossed in front of her to head towards the door.

"Edward is coming. You should have been home by now." I informed in a scolded whisper.

"Alice said come home when I was ready." She argued not wanting to get up.

"Should I come with you?" Phillip asked not really wanting to see Edward but not wanting to leave me facing an angry parent alone.

"No just finish the movie." I looked at Ness who was still firmly planted in her seat. "Sure just sit there Ness." I said sarcastically. "It's your father, I'm not getting yelled at alone."

"You said finish the movie." She groaned.

"Him not _you_. Come on I hear him in the driveway."

She groaned getting out of her seat.

I opened the door to a silent Edward exiting his car. I wasn't overcome by the expected feeling of animosity but one of attrition. "I was going to drive her home after she finished the movie. I'm sorry I worked with Alice later than I thought I would today." I apologized.

"Don't be mad at Asima. I wasn't ready to come home yet and Alice said to take my time so we watched a second movie." Ness defended taking Edward's silence as a chance to explain.

_I need to speak with you…_ His thoughts requested softly. "Nessie you can go finish the movie, no one is upset." He explained.

She looked at me for reassurance. I gave her a quick nod. She shrugged before running back into the house at top speed to catch the rest of the movie.

I could hear Ness asking Phillip to rewind the parts she missed before Edward's voice covered theirs. "I know she's safe with you. I wasn't worried about her being here this late. I just… wanted to get a chance to¾"

"I know. I've see you dancing back and forth with this decision for days. I forgave you a while ago."

"Well I am sorry just the same."

Silence was screaming with discomfort. "They want you to come back you know…" He blurted out.

"I know… They are worried because of the guard growing. I've seen that too." I finished leaning against Phillip's car.

"Yes-No- I mean." He took a deep breath. "Yes the guard is growing, and yes it worries us, and the others do have self preservation in mind. But for my family, Maggie, and some of the others, they trust you. We can't do this without you."

"Yes you can, you are all far enough along to win." Would they lose a lot in the process, yes.

"Ok well let me rephrase, no one _wants_ to do it without you. You're the reason that we even stand the small chance that we do have."

The feeling I got remembering the initial rejection hurt like it just happened. Then, stacked on top of that was anger, angry with myself for letting it happen, for not keeping my mouth shut. Anger with them for not trusting me even though I was bending over backwards to earn it. And stacked on those feelings weighing heavier was an ache, I truly missed the others. I was lucky I was able to still spend time with Alice, Ness, and Bella, but I missed the jokes with Emmett, the strategic chats with Jasper, and Esme. Oh, how I missed Esme's constant inviting warmth.

All of these feelings mixing together was foreign to me. I didn't like feeling uncomfortably torn, "I'll be back to help." I promised.

"Thank you." I could hear Phillip's thoughts through Edward's mind. They weren't too nice. Edward sighed, "I suppose I deserve that."

"He's just mad, I'll talk to him." I sighed smiling. "He's just being a boyfriend."

"I have to give him credit. He's more honorable than most boys his age. He hasn't had a single unchivalrous though about you since I have been around him. He always controls his thoughts when they include you."

"Really?" I was slightly surprised. "I mean I know he's a good guy. But he's still a guy." I figured he had to at least catch himself from time to time.

He started remembering Phillips extra effort to retell my leaving to Edward without showing my body. I was immediately gracious of his control. "Oh wow."

"You never noticed?" He asked me skeptically.

"No, I don't read his mind without permission. I try to keep us as even as possible."

He nodded in understanding, I could hear them debating on putting in a third film. "It's getting late." he said after hearing the same.

It was after one, "Yeah it is." Phillip needed to go home too before his parents started worrying.

I watched Ness skip to the car after knowing that Edward and I made up. I kissed Phillip goodbye promising that I would be in his room before he fell asleep.

When I got to his house he was wide awake just dress for bed. I leapt through his second story window effortlessly and silently. "You are going to fight again aren't you?" He sighed laying next to me.

"They need me Phillip." I explained hugging him tighter. "I won't get hurt I promise."

"I know, I just don't see how you can just go back to the way things were." He sighed resentful.

"We forgive the ones we care about. Immortals make mistakes too, and forever is a long time to hold a grudge."

He mumbled something about 'not deserving' and I kissed him. "Stop honey. If I messed up you would forgive me in a heartbeat."

"It's different." He grumbled.

"No it's not. I didn't trust you enough to tell you my secrets at first. Yet you forgave me, because you love me." He started to argue again trying to find my eyes in the darkness. I stopped him kissing him on the lips again. "Forgiveness."

He sighed, "I love you dear."

"I love you too." I whispered. I remained silent waiting for him to fall asleep. I didn't like him being upset. I know it wasn't going to be easy for him to fall out of the habit of not being with me every second of every day. I would make sure he got more time with me then than the old weekends only.

After sneaking back out of his room at three in the morning I found myself still wide awake. There was only one place that I could think of going this late.

"Hello dear." Esme said opening the door for me.

"Hello Esme." I greeted hugging her.

_She's back!_ Seth mentally screamed running down the stairs. "Hey Asima!"

"Hey Seth." I missed him too. I was surprised that he didn't come around when Alice and Bella did. Warm arms immediately replaced Esme's cool ones.

"Are you back, back?" he asked after releasing me.

"Yes¾I think I am." I smiled at his oddly structured question. "Do you feel like coming to the clearing with me? I haven't practiced shields in forever."

"Uh…" He thought about it for a minute he was heading to bed when I came. I started to tell him another that another time would have been fine but cut me off.. "Sure, give me a sec." He said running upstairs to put on some shoes.

Emmett and Jasper appeared at the foot of the stairs as soon as Seth went up. They were silent, mentally trying to find a way to apologize. I didn't want to be hit with the same wave of emotions that I almost drowned in earlier with Edward. I used Japer's own talents against him relieving his guilt, "I know. It's okay. You guys don't have to say anything." Jasper nodded in understanding, while Emmett just grinned.

The others were also a lot more welcoming than I expected them to be. Alice wasn't at all surprised when she came from the clearing with Kate to see me sitting in the living room. "Welcome back." She smirked, before doing a solo promenade across the room to Jasper.

"Ready?" Seth panted coming back down the stairs.

"Are we going somewhere?" Carmen's silken voice queried.

"Oh, no, I was just going to the clearing. I haven't unwound in weeks." I explained heading towards the back door.

Shielding Seth in his wolf form wasn't as difficult as I thought it would be. I watched the sandy brown wolf dart around in a blue shield that fit close enough that I could still see his fur blow in the wind. His mind was going a thousand miles an hour beneath the silent conversation we were having.

_How far out would you like me to go?_

_**I would say no farther than two miles. I won't be able to shield you that far out.**_ I explained, when he was out of my sight quickly climbed up the ninety foot sycamore to get a better view to shield.

_So when do we go get the others…? _He asked heading north in a straight line.

_**We won't need to get them until the Volturi know.**_ I didn't want them to leave La Push exposed too long.

_Oh…okay…_ His mind ran over another thousand thoughts and questions, none necessarily directed at myself so I just listened.

He was telling Jacob to un-phase, he was curious to know what we were up to.

_Butt out Jake!_ Seth threatened.

_Just making sure she wasn't beating you up too bad._ He laughed.

_We're not fighting, now phase back!_

_Awe you two want to be alone?_ He laughed making kissing noises in his head.

I laughed entering Seth's mind. _**You guys know that I can hear you right?**_

Even though Jacob was surprised he found it humorous. _Ha!_

Seth was embarrassed about it yet still wondering, _How can you hear, I'm over three miles away from you?_

I had just realized that same fact. _**Hmm, I don't know. I can still shield you too. Hasn't flickered out at all!**_ I thought amazed.

_Probably because we're werewolves._ Jacob guessed smug.

_**Maybe,**_ I answered him before I directed back to Seth. _**Keep going Seth, I want to see how far I can go.**_ I requested.

_Okay. _I remained quiet concentrating on Seth and our growing distance.

_I'm going out too, incase he goes too far, you'll need to call him back, I can follow your scent no problem. _Jacob thought running in my direction.

_**Good idea.**_

Seth's thoughts were disappointed about it, but kept running.

Seth was at mile six and still clear when Jacob got to me. I listened to his thoughts approaching.

"The others are coming? Why?"

_Curious about your range._ Jacob stated obviously.

"Oh"

Seth was at mile ten by the time everyone except for Bella showed up.

_Still clear?_ he asked checking with Jacob to make sure that he wasn't running for no reason.

_**I can still hear you.**_ I told him.

"Is she still shielding?" Carlisle asked Edward not wanting to break my concentration.

"Yes Carlisle, he's not too far yet." I answered.

"Amazing," Edward approved, "I can't go past five miles."

Alice's vision flowed into my line of sight. Bella was running to us.

"Bella's coming." Alice and I said in unison. I looked down from my branch and everyone was looking at me. I tipped my head to Alice so that they would direct their attention to her instead of me.

"Something happened when she was working on her shields. Nothing from Italy." She added and everyone relaxed.

Edward's thoughts were still worried.

Seth was at mile sixteen when Bella got to the rest of us. His thoughts were starting to get softer, he would dim out completely within another mile or so.

"Something is wrong with my shields," she rushed frantically looking up at me from the base of the tree.

"What happened Bella?" I asked still relaxed.

"I was in the attic, it's where I go to think. I tried to bring my shield up and nothing. I tried every object up there and nothing completely blank." She was really worried.

Seth was completely dim now. I sighed, "Eighteen miles, not bad." I said to myself. "Jacob, Seth can come back now." I told him.

"Eighteen miles?" Bella asked confused. "What does that have to do with me not being able to bring up a shield.

I sighed again looking down at her. "You tried to shield inanimate objects? That's not how your shields work Bella."

"Then how do they work?" She asked a little more calm.

I pushed myself off of the branch climbing back down. When I was thirty feet from the ground I jumped the rest of the way landing on my feet softly. "Bella, you can't shield inanimate objects. They're not living." I explained leaning against the tree.

_She can shield the vamps_, Jacob reminded me, _They aren't what I would call living_.

Edward let out a small laugh hearing his thoughts and I merely gave him a patient smile before amending my statement. "Yes, you're right Jacob. Vampires aren't _alive_. Let me rephrase, she can't shield things that lack a _soul_."

"We have souls?" Carlisle stated in serene amazement.

The term "soulless monster" was circulating in each perplexed thought. Apparently everyone questioned whether or not their soul was lost during their transformation into vampire life.

"You have a soul Carlisle." I affirmed , "All of you do."

_Even us?_ Zafrina thought to herself. _Even the ones that feed off of humans?_

"Yes, even the ones that drink human blood." I said aloud to answer not just her thoughts.

"You're sure Asima?" Esme asked wanting it to be true.

"She isn't lying." Maggie confirmed.

Esme looked like she wanted to cry. "Bella when we shield others what do you see besides the colors of the shield?"

"White lights," She answered figuring things out. "lights, all with a different _essence._ I can tell each of them apart from the others…" Her amazed voice trailed off.

"Exactly."

"I need to head back, the sun will be up soon and I need to get dressed for school." I stated when Seth came back. "Thanks for your help Seth."

"Your welcome."

"We need to get back too, Renesmee will be up soon." Bella agreed following us back to the house.

This information hit Edward harder than anyone else. I could tell that he had been battling with himself for over a century. _For decades I have been wondering if the efforts I put forth… _I blocked him out on the run back giving all of them their privacy to adjust to their realizations. I didn't enter back until Edward's thoughts became too loud to ignore, pulling me back in.

_**It matters Edward, it's all worth it.**_ I answered to only him.

_Thank you, sincerely._ He tipped his head to me. I nodded before watching him go into his home.

I had forgiven my friends for their moments of uncertainty towards me, I felt better. Now I was wishing for Edward to have the same moment of forgiveness for himself.


	36. Chapter 36 Awkwardness

Chapter 35- Awkwardness

Phillip wasn't too happy about the change in our daily routine, but it wasn't just me fighting again that stopped us. It was near the end of January and he was preparing for baseball season, which took up most of his after school time during the week anyway.

"That's it, I'm blowing off practice today." Phillip said as he sat in front of the school kissing me.

"No, no, no. How can the _captain_ miss conditioning?" I teased rising up from the bench to kiss him again.

"Fine." He groaned standing up again. "Are we still going to Ramunto's after practice?"

"Yes, Ness is bringing Jacob so I suppose we couldn't bow out if we wanted to."

"Jason's coming too, he just told me a few minutes ago." He sighed.

"Well I suppose there is definitely no bowing out now." I restated.

I started walking with him towards the field. "Alone time would be nice. We haven't been really alone since you got back." He pointed out.

I knew what he meant, "I know…" I too had thought several times about what almost happened before Alistair's cowardice interrupted it.

"Hey Phil!" Jason called out from the field. "Get over here, she's not going anywhere." He laughed reffering to me.

"Better go." I smiled.

"Yeah, yeah." He groaned. "See you after practice." He promised running away after kissing me on the cheek.

I went home to shower and get dressed before going to pick up Ness and Jacob. I shuffled through the closet thinking about what to wear, making decision after decision using the vision of myself to view how I would look in the clothing. I settled on this gray jumper dress and a pair of turquoise tights.

I walked over to my jewelry boxes and searched through until I found Seth's bracelet. I put Phillip's locket back on and headed out the door.

"You know where everyone is." Alice said looking over my choice of clothing. Her thoughts approved but stopped when she saw my hair up in the regular ponytail. "Not with the dress Asima." She sighed shaking her head.

I sighed pulling the hair tie out and letting the long tresses fall down my back. I used my finger to separate the curls, "Better?" I asked walking towards the kitchen.

"Quite." She smiled complacent before running towards the clearing.

I pretty much just watched since Edward was trying to get into everyone's heads enough to coordinate Jasper's thoughts. I watched as only a few advance forward as instructed.

"This isn't working." Charlotte protested, "We can't hear Edward from the flank."

"If the wings don't move with us it gives them a direct shot at Bella and Asima." Garrett pointed out.

"To think that a frontal attack is going to work at all is crazy," Liam called from the left wing. "it's like juggernauts facing juggernauts."

"As long as we 'attack' it should be fine. It's not like an ambush wouldn't be seen." Peter said from the front.

_Isn't attacking what were doing?_ Jacob asked sarcastically.

"He means 'attack in detail' Jacob." Edward called from the front with Jasper.

He was still confused so I clarified. "Old war term. destroy the enemy piece by piece, by attacking smaller segments one at a time."

_Oh…thanks._

"Head on is best." Vladimir's voice called from left wing.

"Why am I in reserves?" Stefan asked from the back.

"You aren't the wolves are reserves." Jasper answered impatiently.

Edward started speaking for Jacob, "Why are _we_ reserves? The Romanians are ancient they should be reserves if anyone."

"Reserves is the wrong word Jacob, you are fighting you aren't reserves. You're _reinforcements._" He accepted that better.

"As long as we force dispersal we should be able to hold strong." Jasper continued. "We have a stronger assortment of talents."

"That isn't going to cause a rout." Stefan contradicted.

"Says the person that hasn't evolved past Napoleonic tactics." Jasper hissed.

High emotions weren't going to help. I sent a wave of calm over our the raised voices.

"We will try it different ways and pick the best." Carlisle added when the mood turned serene.

"That is best." Zafrina concurred.

We practiced a little longer and Edward got a little better. When Ness climbed down from the tree, Jacob and I took our hints to fall out of formation and leave them to their work. What I wasn't expecting was for Seth to fall out of formation when we did.

_Ness invited me, I hope it's cool?_ He asked not wanting to intrude.

_**Of course not, don't be silly it's just us and some people from school go un-phase and meet us at the car.**_

"Oh I invited Seth too, forgot to tell you." Ness said getting into the front seat of my Infiniti.

"I know, it's cool, Jason is coming too." It wasn't like Phillip hadn't met Seth before, and that went fine so I didn't care.

"So how long are you and Seth in town for?" Jason asked curiously as we piled into the large booth.

"A few weeks before we have to head back for spring semester." Jacob answered smoothly.

"The distance has to be tough," He guess looking at Ness and Jacob holding hands.

Jacob nodded agreeing as the waitress came and to take our order.

"Hey guys." Katie, Jason's girlfriend, greeted us. "Are you guys ready to order?"

"Hey Katie," Ness greeted putting down her menu. "I'll have chocolate cake." She smiled skipping over the rest of the menu.

Jacob laughed at her before ordering his personalized pizza.

She went quickly around the booth to Jason, Seth, Phillip, then finally me. "Nothing for me, I'll just share with Phillip." I smiled sipping my water, I didn't find pizza at all appetizing and didn't want to grimace and gag through it.

"Okay, I'll be right back." She smiled hurrying away to the kitchen.

Seth and Jacob got along with Jason and Phillip with no problems. I was actually surprised to see how much their conversations flowed.

The thoughts approaching behind us made me tense up for a second. _Oh who is that? I'd never seen him before. Cute! _When the thoughts turned into whispers I noticed that Staci and Morgan were also with Ashley. They had been eating here too heading out the door until she spotted the unfamiliar face at our table.

"You guys go ahead, I'll call you later." She said heading towards our booth.

"Hello guys," Ashley smiled stopping in front of us.

I wasn't that shocked, but my slight annoyance stopped me from speaking.

"Uh¾hey Ashley, what's up?" Jason asked removing the shock from his face.

"Just came to get something to eat and I saw you all here and thought I'd say hello." She grinned the faux-smile that she had perfected over the years to get what she wanted.

_Since when are you all friends with Ashley?_ Jacob wondered remembering the stories Ness told him.

_**Since Seth came to dinner.**_ I answered sarcastically.

He coughed a laugh out after practically choking on his soda. _Good luck with that one Seth._ He thought to himself.

"Who are your friends?" Ashley said noticing Jacob's cough of humor wondering if she'd missed something.

"Oh, sorry. This is my boyfriend Jacob, and a friend of ours Seth. They're visiting from Washington. Seth, Jacob, this is Ashley." Ness introduced.

She held her hand out to only Seth, "I'm of friend of theirs from school." She added shaking his hand.

Jason and Phillip shot her confused looks. I just silently stared out of the window. _**She's not going to leave.**_ I told Phillip in his mind still staring out of the window. He slightly jumped at the sudden intrusion and I quickly apologized.

"Have you all finished eating yet?" She asked still standing.

"No we were just waiting." Seth answered politely.

"Would you like to join us?" Phillip asked her ignoring Ness and Jason's eyes .

"Sure." She said trying to squeeze at the end of the U shaped booth next to Seth.

She could have taken the other end of the booth next to Ness that held plenty of room for another to sit but instead she was happier with shifting us all over a seat to the right. I groaned scooting over until everyone was once again comfortable.

When Katie came back with our food she was also surprised at our new addition. "Here you go guys." She looked at Ashley while sitting our food on the table. "Ashley can I get anything _else_?"

"No thanks Katie, not hungry." She said curtly directing her attention back to Seth.

"Anything else for you guys?" Katie asked rolling her eyes.

"Can I just get some more water?" I asked looking at my empty glass.

"Sure, I'll be right back." She said once again disappearing.

I found myself watching Seth more than normally. He looked only slightly uncomfortable yet still remaining mannerly.

I didn't speak until Katie came back with a pitcher of water to fill my glass. I requested courteously for her to just leave it because I didn't want her to walk back and forth.

I sipped my water more quickly and silently ignoring the questioning glances of Ness and Phillip. _Are you alright?_ Ness asked eating her cake.

"You okay Asima?" Jason asked catching on to my irritated state.

"Yeah, I'm fine just a little more thirsty than I thought." I answered.

I sipped my water quicker as everyone ate. I reached out and poured myself another glass quickly. Phillip looked at my bracelet and smiled.

"I see you are wearing one of your Christmas gifts." He acknowledged trying to include me in the conversation I was too irritated to be a part of.

Seth looked up from his plate and smiled.

"That's pretty cool Asima let me see." Jason requested leaning across the table to get a better view of my stretched arm.

"It's old." Ashley scoffed not finding my trinket interesting.

"Asima likes old." Ness added looking at my Ashley.

"Yeah she does." Phillip seconded. "The person that gave it to her must pay as much attention to her I do." He joked rubbing the piece of ivory between his fingers.

Jacob started choking on his soda again and Ness elbowed him in the side.

"I'm wearing another Christmas gift too." I said bringing attention to the locket. "It's one of my favorite pieces."

"And the bracelet is another." Phillip added. "Though this is the first time you've worn it since I saw it."

"Well I don't wear many clothes that go with turquoise." I answered sipping my water again.

"You should, it looks great on your skin." Phillip complimented returning to his food. "Who got it for you anyway?"

Seth answered before I could. "I did. A couple of women in the Quileute tribe have them. I had my mom snd it here from La Push."

"Oh…" He answered looking at the bracelet again.

"Awkward." Jacob said under his breath, before getting elbowed by Ness again.

"It's a great gift, I also got some diamonds from Emmett and Rose, and some emeralds from Ness, Bella and Edward. It was a good Christmas." I said stressing how it wasn't a big deal.

"I'll say." Jason agreed eating his food not noticing the tension.

I sipped my water quickly thankful that Ashley found a way to bring the conversation back over to her, or Seth, or anything not involving me and Seth.

I waited impatiently for everyone to finish. "Well we better get going if we're still going to the 'Sleigh Ride Social'" I hurried thankful that Katie returned with our bill.

"In Candia?" Katie asked putting down our check.

"Yeah, would you like to come?" Phillip invited.

"Sure, I always wanted to go there. My shift is over in five minutes if you don't mind waiting."

"Not a problem." Jacob said leaning back in his seat looking at the situation he found so humorous it was _priceless_.

She hurried off again taking the money for the bill and the large tip with her. I liked Katie and didn't mind her coming. Phillip and I doubled with them a lot and she was fun to be around. I did care about getting away from Ashley as soon as possible.

"Oh good, were all coupled off now!" Ashley cackled in her fake laugh putting her arm around Seth. He slid it off kindly putting his hands back on the table.

_Who invited her?_ Ness said rolling her eyes shooting Phillip a glance.

Phillip just shrugged, surreptitiously pretending to scratch his temple requesting my presence. _Tell them I am sorry, I had no idea she would take it as an invitation outside of dinner._

I nodded before passing on his message to Seth, Jacob and Ness. _**Phillip says that he is sorry, he didn't expect her to invite herself past dinner.**_

_Tell him that it's fine with me. I can't buy this kind of entertainment._ Jacob chortled mentally.

_Oh well, can't do anything about it now._ Ness sighed.

_It's okay with me if it's okay with you guys. Sorry if I got you in trouble with the bracelet._ Seth apologized.

_**It's not a big deal. It is one of my favorite pieces. I can't deny that. It isn't a big deal to Phillip either.**_

He looked at me skeptically during our mental conversation. _Uh… I'm over here!_ Ashley thought putting her hand on Seth's making him turn away. "Are you okay with us _sharing_ a sleigh?"

"We're getting a group sleigh." Jason corrected.

"Oh, that's fine with me as long as I sit by Seth." She shrugged.

That was it, I didn't like the fact that I was forced to share my outing with this menacingly intrusive girl, now I was forced to share and hour drive with her to Candia but a two hour carriage ride and bon fire too? In that brief moment I let my angry thoughts towards her slip just enough to give her a small jolt.

"Owie, Ow, Ow." She said shaking the hand that was on Seth.

"Are you okay?" Seth asked looking at her.

"You shocked me." She said in staggered breaths starting trying to remain smiling. She still tried to shake the feeling out of her hand.

Jacob boomed with laughter. "Static electricity is the worst." He agreed. "You're hair is starting to rise."

Jason joined in at the laughter as the perfectly tamed locks rose slightly off of her head.

She used the back of a spoon to look at her reflection and groaned. "I'll be back."

Ness shook her head disapprovingly as we scooted out of the booths.

I made the drive to Candia in forty five minutes, half the time it would take a normal person. "We're here? Already?" Katie asked looking around.

"Asima drives fast." Jacob laughed getting out of the car.

"I'll say." Jason laughed jumping out the other side.

"Geeze trying to kill us Asima?" Ashley reproached getting out of the car. "It's an SUV, it's more likely to flip over."

I was just about to give her another shock when Seth interfered. "It wasn't _that_ bad." He disagreed.

Phillip wrapped his arm around my waist turning my back to Seth and Ashley, looking ahead towards the twinkling lights and the small crowd of people.

"She will be out of our hair soon enough." He whispered kissing my forehead. The night didn't get any better when the sleigh driver told us that he didn't have the group sleigh I reserved.

"Well how long is the wait for a sleigh big enough to accommodate us all?" I asked worrying that I was made the forty-five minute drive for nothing.

"The track takes about three hours ma'am. We aren't expecting another group sleigh until it's time to close up." He apologized.

Phillip turned to the others, "Well what do you guys want to do?"

Everyone's was disappointed, we were settling on just coming back another day. I would be able to enjoy the snow covered scenery a lot better when Ashley wasn't hanging around.

We started to leave and the man spoke again, "Ma'am. We have enough two-seater sleighs to accommodate all of you."

"Oh, well that's even better." Ashley burst with excitement.

_Ugh._ "Well if no one objects." I smiled even though I was _really_ looking forward to just ending the night.

"I'm okay with it, kind of romantic." Katie said pulling herself closer to Jason.

"I'm okay with it." Jacob shrugged.

I turned back to the sleigh driver using the brief second to roll my eyes. "We'll take it."

I felt a little better now that I was sitting in the sleigh wrapped in Phillip's arms. I looked at the twinkling white lights that guided the pathway.

"Are you that upset about Ashley coming?" He asked breaking the silence after sipping his cocoa.

"She _never_ talks to us. Her entire existence revolves around making our lives difficult now that we're together." I pouted folding my arms.

"Oh…" He trailed off. He was silent for another second, "I thought it was because she ended up being coupled off with Seth."

My jaw dropped, and the sleigh driver was a little more alert to our conversation. How could he think that? Did I he have doubts that I wanted him? "How could you say that? It's her being around, in general. Seth has nothing to do with this."

"Well I was just thinking because of the bracelet¾"

"The bracelet was a gift. I am wearing it because it matches what I have on today. And yes I do like it. I like _all_ of my gifts. If you notice I haven't taken _your_ locket off since I got it."

"I know… it's just. I assumed it was from Esme or someone else. I said that 'whoever got you that must pay attention to you as much as I do' . Why would he _know_ you? He has to be _in love_ with you." He accused waiting for answers.

Now the sleigh driver was practically salivating at the topic of conversation. I sighed holding him, and mentally going into his mind. I admitted that Seth did without a doubt love me, and that the awkwardness had dimmed down to a nothing but friendship. I explained to him the imprinting and how he had no control over it and even though he cared about me was willing to let me be happy with who I chose to be happy with.

He was mentally silent absorbing the entire story from the first time he saw me at homecoming to present.

_Poor Seth._ He sighed holding me tighter.

_**Why does everyone say that? **_I groaned, putting my head on his shoulder.

_Well, not that I am upset with your choice to be with me. I just couldn't imagine loving you and not being with you. It must be torture. _He explained.

_**Seth and I are fine and I am happy with my choice.**_ "Now enough focusing on crazy stuff. Isn't it beautiful out here?"

"Yes it is." He said looking around for the first time since we started the five mile path. "We should do this again before it's spring."

"Yes we should." I agreed pulling closer to him.

We waited at the bonfire sipping cocoa form the others to come back from their trips too. I was in a much better mood so I let Phillip drive us back to Hanover, ignoring Ashley for the entire hour and a half home.


	37. Chapter 37 Torn Heart

_**Author's note: Okay so we are more than halfway in on this 60 chapter fan fic novel. Thank you for those of you who are letting me entertain you even if it is momentarily. For the ones that messaged me worrying for Seth, I want to promise you Seth is one of my favorite people in this series because of his kind heart that he is happy, being in Asima's life in whatever way that he can be. So he is in no way hurting and that things will work out for the best I promise. Just be patient. I love hearing the reviews, you rally dont know how much they mean to me, keep them coming. Well anyway you didnt click this link to hear me babble on so I give you...the second half of Facing Dusk.**_

* * *

Chapter 36- Torn heart

I was completely over the entire situation by the time Phillip and I walked into my home. We settled in for bed as normal. I crawled into bed kissing him, but he was still a little tense. His returned kisses felt robotic, like something was on his mind.

"What is it Phillip?" I asked removing my weight from him and leaning my back against the headboard completely.

"Are you _sure_ that there isn't anything with Seth I should know about?" He asked diffident.

I kept my expression composed despite my climbing exasperation, "No Phillip, there is nothing like that with Seth."

"It's just…you got so defensive about it when I asked you." He was rethinking even bringing it up.

"I get defensive because I am tired of it being brought up. It's always, 'poor Seth' this and 'poor Seth' that, meanwhile I am being viewed as the 'bad one' because I love _you_ instead of him. I'm sorry that I seem a little defensive but that's exactly what I've been doing, defending myself." I spat out folding my arms.

He let me vent without interruption and then asked softly, "Is it _that _bad?"

"You have no idea." I laughed sarcastically. He put his arms around me, and my rigid position softened under his caress.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know everyone was making it so difficult for you. I'm not any help." He sighed chastising himself.

"It's not that bad anymore." I didn't like him feeling bad about anything. "Now it's easier, since Seth and I are friends and the bet thing isn't coming up anymore."

"Bet?" He asked intrigued.

"Oh yeah. A couple of the Cullen's bet on who I would end up with, since they haven't seen anyone go _against_ an imprint. Jasper and Emmett just love to bet." I sighed laughing.

"Who bet on who?" His face was amused.

"Jasper put a grand on you. Emmett, on Seth. Carlisle, Esme, Bella, and Ness didn't bet at all. They saw it as going bad for someone either way."

"Well it's true." He agreed pulling me tighter. "I won't bring it up again I promise."

I knew that he wouldn't so I replied by kissing him. Our kiss got hotter and I started sliding out of my shorts.

"Wait." He said stopping them at my thighs and pulling them back up. "Not tonight."

"Why not?" I pouted. Tonight was as good a night as any.

"If we do it tonight, I will be wondering if you were doing it because it was what you wanted, or because you are trying to prove to me that you want me."

"I want you." I argued kissing him again.

"I want you too¾but not tonight." It sounded more like a request.

"Alright." I sighed pulling myself closer into him.

I fell asleep with happy thoughts of Phillip in my head.

Even though I fell asleep thinking about Phillip my dreams drifted into our upcoming fight. Me dying by Carlos and Eskarne's hands startled me awake. I sat up alert listening into the dark silence. Phillip was still sleeping peacefully.

"It's just a dream." I told myself aloud, curling back into Phillip's arms and going to sleep.

Phillip and I ate breakfast together, and I kissed him goodbye before I headed out to spend the afternoon practicing trying to find a way to avoid my destined demise.

"See you in a few hours." I promised kissing him again.

"I'll be waiting." He committed returning my kisses.

Jacob was still cracked up about last nights events when I got there.

"Heard you shocked your competition last night." Emmett laughed when I walked into the house.

"Barely. And she isn't my competition, she was just annoying." I groaned bringing back up the memories of the night.

"You were annoyed by her because you saw her as competition." Rosalie disagreed laughing.

I rolled my eyes, "So her being a sad excuse for a human has nothing to do with it? Right."

"Let's go practice Asima." Alice said skipping downstairs.

I spent most of my practice working with Carmen, Esme, and Kate. The less time it took for them to disassemble their opponents the more they could help with the others.

Ness was getting better at her fighting too. The way that she used her talents to create illusions was smart. Jasper and I watched her fight.

"Well done Nessie, try it with Jacob now. Jacob no throwing the fight." Jasper commended watching her pin Seth. I stayed out of the way while Jasper gave her pointers. Seth walked casually over, "She's getting better." He acknowledged leaning against the tree next to me.

"Yeah she is." I agreed indifferently.

"Are you mad?" He asked looking at my blank expression.

"No." I said quickly turning my attention back toward Ness. Jacob was listening in too.

"I was just being nice. I'll never see her the way that¾"

I cut him off in a curt whisper, "I said that I wasn't upset. As far as Ashley goes, it doesn't matter. I have work to do ." I walked quickly towards Ness and Jasper.

_Smooth one Seth._ Jacob thought to shaking his head.

_**Butt out Jacob.**_I warned, while taking Seth's place and Ness's sparing partner.

I practiced with her a little longer before all joining together for group coordination. Two thirds of our group advanced when needed and the ones that didn't I prompted not even a full second behind. Alice and I froze at the same time, not advancing under Edward and Jasper's orders, seeing everything in Alice's mind.

"We're getting help..." Alice said staring off somewhere distant.

_There would be a new vampire joining us. I watched him walk through the Cullen house as if he were already familiar. Even though casual his clothes were designer. His muscular body wasn't as bulky as Emmett but he was definitely an athlete in his human days. _

_His pale skin had a slight flush, like he had just finished hunting. He headed out the back door breaking into a run. His perfect smile glistened as I watched him run across the backyard at full vampire speed. He ran gracefully, almost like an antelope. _

Something about the way he ran unsettled me. He was a little too happy about the speed. Like it was all fairly new to him. I focused on his facial features.

_His pale face had a perfectly chiseled jaw line. His hair was dark, almost black but in the light I could see the hint of brown. Even though red couldn't be his natural eye color there was a familiarity to them. _

The sky grew dark as I connected the dots. It was Phillip! It was there. _The scarlet eyes replaced the hazel deep set pair I looked into every day. The slight bump on his nose he got from breaking it as a child was no longer there. The smooth arm, no longer had the small scar he received freshman year at football practice._

"No!" I screamed snapping Alice, and I out of the nightmare I spent trying to avoid. I could hear thunder and gasps, still not bothering to look around. I kept my gaze on Alice.

"I'm sorry Asima." she sighed apologetically.

"Have you seen this before? Phillip as a vampire?" I asked not focusing on the thunder crashing behind me.

The nomads weren't interested in the topic of conversation, only the storm brewing behind me. Benjamin watched in awe as the lightning cracked ahead.

"Yes, only once though. And it wasn't as clear as this time. It seems he's made the decision this time, not the outcome of circumstances." She clarified once again rueful.

"No, it can't happen." I growled through clenched teeth.

"Jasper…please?" Carlisle requested. "The storm."

I felt myself calming and used the time to take deep breaths clearing my head.

As I calmed the sky returned to its normal brightness. The sun peaked though the clouds slightly reflecting off the snow covered grounds, the rainbow of vampires stared up at the sky, and corrected the rest putting the clouds back in place so that they were once again unexposed.

"I'm alright." I told Jasper and he released his physical hold on my emotions. "Sorry Carlisle, I didn't mean to."

"It's alright, we all lose control sometimes." I smiled because in my short time of knowing him he had never lost control of anything, yet always included himself.

Ness came over to me, unafraid of me or my outburst. "You need to go see Phillip."

"I know." I sighed thinking of the quickest way to make my leave.

"You can run faster, give me your keys. I'll drive your car over when I'm done here."

I kissed her forehead, feeling lucky that I had a best friend like her. I handed her my keys. "I'll be back ." I said answering Alice's questioning thoughts before running in a straight line towards my house.

Approaching my back yard I listened for what part of the house he was in. I could hear his heart beats coming from the second floor. I didn't bother going through the front door. I leapt up to the third story balcony and ran down the flight of stairs bursting into my study.

"You want to be a vampire? I thought we had this conversation already and you said you would remain human." I accused walking up behind him.

My materialization startled him but he recovered quickly becoming defensive. "Well… things changed."

"Things changed? What changed?" I asked, my voice raising a pitch.

"That was _before_ I saw you _dying_ Asima. I had to rethink things."

My face fell, I wasn't prepared for that one. "You saw me dying?" I should have seen it coming. I should have known that he would have seen the dream too. "That doesn't matter, I always see myself dying. That's not something you can change, only _I _can."

"You see yourself _dying_ and you still prepare to fight?" He yelled in disbelief. "And what's suppose to happen to me? Why haven't you done anything to change it?"

"I _have_ done things to change it. The way keeps changing, the only way to fix it all together is to not fight at all and I can't do that."

"No, tell me you're joking. You are going into this _seeing_ yourself dying and you're still going? I mean, I love Ness like a sister, and her family is great too, but this isn't even your fight!"

"I know that it's not my fight but I can't just let them die either. You understood that." I sighed sitting in the seat across from him.

He stood walking over to the bookshelf to put the book he was reading back in its place. "Asima, I _am_ understanding. No¾I'm begging you to understand my stance on this. I am not going to sit at home _powerless_. Wondering if you are coming home or not. I can't do that!"

My heart sank, what was he trying to say? "Are you leaving me? Is that what you're trying to say."

He was outraged at the thought. "No, I'm not leaving you. I _love_ you with every fiber of my being. But you need to choose Asima. I'm not going to be stuck wondering. It's either you change me, and we fight together. Side by side. And if you fall¾" He shook off the thought, "Then I know that I did everything in my power to keep you alive."

"Or?"

I caught him off guard by his facial expression, he wasn't expecting me to ask for an alternative. He quickly recovers, " Or, I remain human and you pull out of the fight. That's the only two options we have."

I jumped up from the chair, "Phillip, you are asking me to chose between letting some of my friends or the love of my existence die. That's not fair!"

"I wouldn't be dying Asima, I'd just be a vampire. Don't overreact."

"You are making me chose between the two most important things in my life and I'm overreacting?" I could hear my Lexus pulling up in front, Ness was here. "Honey please, I'll find a way to make it work, just don't make me chose. I can't choose."

"Asima, this is the _only_ way to make it work. You can't keep us separate anymore. And I couldn't live with myself knowing that I could have possibly done something to help."

Ness waited outside, hearing our arguments, knowing it was a bad time. I could hear her trying decide between waiting for us to finish talking or just running home.

"I wouldn't ask you to chose if it wasn't necessary." He sighed stroking my face. I couldn't look at his face, every time I did the hazel eyes I loved were replaced with red.

"I _can't_ chose something like this Phillip." I felt sick and my eyes were tearing.

"I can't let you go into this fight with the Cullens knowing that you are going to die, alone. Not knowing that I can help you in some way." He wiped my cheek again.

"And what if you die? I can't let that happen either."

"We'll be together, like it should be." He reasoned as he started walking down the stairs.

"Being a vampire isn't how it should be, ever." I sighed following behind him.

"You dying isn't how it should be either. I'm sorry to make you chose I really am, but I can't live with that."

He was at the door when I stopped him. "Where are you going?"

"You need time to think. I'll be at home until you make your choice." He answered walking out the door.

He was so preoccupied that he barely said a "Hey Ness." before getting into his car.

After he drove away, I crumbled into the driveway crying. Ness wrapped her arms around me, wiping away my tears. "Why didn't you tell me you saw yourself dying from helping us?"

"It's not important," I sobbed out. "He wants me to choose."

"What are you going to do?" She asked after letting me cry a little longer.

"I don't know." I felt so sick.

"Come on," She said forcing me up in her arms and sitting me in the passenger seat. She handed me a tissue, getting back into my car and speeding out of the driveway.

"Where are we going?" I asked her in between sobs.

"To see Carlisle, you need to talk to someone and this is beyond my expertise, his moral compass always points due north so he'll be able to help you."

I sat quietly in the car looking out the window as she drove down the highway. She didn't ask me any questions while she drove, not wanting to pressure me more. Handing me tissues from her purse as needed. She was worried about me seeing myself die. Trying to think of a way to hide it from Edward until I was ready to talk about it.

"Now wait here." She said putting the car in park but leaving the engine running. "I'll go tell him to come down. And he'll take you someplace private and he'll talk to you." I nodded and she kissed my cheek before exiting the car and running into the house.

I looked up at the sky wanting to zap myself. No matter what, I would have to make a choice. It was just a matter of which one that I could live with afterwards. Three minutes didn't go by before Carlisle was coming out of the front door.

"Hello Asima." He said getting into my driver's seat and backing calmly out of the driveway.

"Hi Carlisle." I sighed glad that my tear ducts weren't producing anymore tears.

_She looks like she's in pain. I assume that this is from Phillip wanting to be a vampire. But how to proceed? _He pulled into the cul-du-sac directly in front of the house Esme was renovating.

"You're right. It is about Phillip." I sighed. "He wants to be a vampire."

"And you don't want him to be like us."

"No I don't, he was willing to stay human until he saw my stupid dream." I sniffed.

_Missing information, now her expression makes more sense. _"Dream?"

I told him about the dream Phillip saw of me dying, and the ultimatum given to me by earlier. The whole time he didn't interrupt him, even though the news of me seeing myself dying came as a shock to him. "Is it selfish of me to want to keep him out of this?" I asked looking for his guidance.

"No, it's not selfish. You love him. We all want the ones that we care about to be safe." he paused and continued. "This isn't your fight either Asima." He reminded me.

"Me not fighting isn't an option. You all need me, if you are going to survive. And I care about you all enough to make sure that happens."

"I am grateful that you care for my family but we can't ask you to¾"

"You _never_ asked me to do anything." I politely pointed out. "I need to fight."

"Well let me ask you. What is about Phillip becoming a vampire that upsets you?"

I rubbed Phillip's locket between my fingers as I spoke, "He has a great life. I don't want to help him take that away. I mean, right now he's for it because he's worried for me. But what about when he outlives his friends and family? I don't want him resenting me for him not being able to live a normal life. What about when he gets bored with immortality? And what does he do if Ido _die _in this fight? Forever is a long time to mourn, at least as human he would move on eventually. Or what if he fights with me and _he_ dies? I could never live with that."

"All valid reasons." He agreed mostly silent.

"And I couldn't change him if I wanted to. I have no venom. You all don't drink human blood and with the nomads there's always the possibility that they'll lose control and drain him completely. I couldn't risk that either."

"Asima, you have sacrificed and helped my family a great deal. I would be willing to change him for you if it's what you desired. I wouldn't lose control."

"That's very gracious of you Carlisle." I thought about my options and he waited with never ending patience as I turned them all over.

I made my decision, and I felt myself starting to cry, it took great effort to remain talking at all. "I decided, I think I know what's the right thing."

"Oh?" He asked curiously. We spent another twenty minutes talking it over in detail.

"It will cause a great deal of pain." He warned me.

"I know. But, I think it's the right thing to do."

"I agree." He sat solemn.

"I just hope I have the strength to endure it myself, _knowing_ that it was my fault." I prayed, and hoped that I did.

"You love him, so you will." He said confidently starting the car and driving me back.

I let him out at the driveway and thanked him for the much needed guidance before heading to Phillip's house.

I was crying when I pulled into Phillip's driveway. I quickly wiped my tears and walked up to the front door. Mrs. Chase answered the door.

"Oh hello Asima,' she smiled warmly letting me in. "Phillip is upstairs in the den."

"Thank you Mrs. Chase." I smiled heading up the stairs.

He was playing Xbox online, jumping up when I walked in. "Asima, you're here." He smiled pulling off the headset. He wrapped his arms around me and I savored the last warm hug I would get from him for the rest of my existence. I kissed him passionately tears running down my cheeks. "Shh, shh, it's okay." He said wiping my tears away. "I love you, don't cry." _She feels this bad about not fighting with the Cullens?_

"I'm still fighting with the Cullens." I wept burying my head into his chest.

He didn't even care that I read his mind, he was so excited about my decision. "I'm going to be a vampire?" He hugged me tighter kissing me more.

I winced pulling him tighter to me, and kissing him harder. "I'm sorry." I got out between weeps.

"Don't be sorry, it's okay. I love you, and it's forever from here on out." He vowed kissing me again.

"Forgive me…" I whispered wiping my tears away and turning my back to him.

"Forgive you?" He was lost.

"I'll be back." I said walking to the restroom down the hall where he couldn't follow. I pulled myself together in that three minutes concentrating as hard as I could. I walked out the bathroom hoping that it kicked in. I flitted into his bedroom picking up the Rolex from his nightstand and the picture of us at Christmas. I grabbed his World History book and exited his room.

"Thanks for lending me the book." I smiled handing the World History book back to him once I walked back into his den.

_Whoa, Asima. Book? Oh… yeah, I guess._ "Yeah sure no problem." He said taking it back from me and throwing it on the couch.

I slipped the watch and the pictures in my bag quickly. "Well I better go. My parents will be expecting me soon."

_Leaving so soon? _"Oh, okay. If you ever want to go out again let me know. I had fun at the dance."

"Me too, but Chelsea might get upset since you're back together." I smiled walking down stairs.

"Goodbye Mrs. Chase, thanks for the hospitality." I smiled as she walked me to the door.

"No problem dear, come back anytime." she smiled with the same warmth. _What a lovely girl, Asima seems like she would be a much better choice than Chelsea…_

I tuned out the other thoughts as I drove away. My heart sank but I held it together before I burst into tears. I needed to focus I had a lot to do before I was allowed to fall to pieces. I raced towards Lebanon street tracking the other pieces needed to make the puzzle work.


	38. Chapter 38 Black Hole

Chapter 37- Black Hole

Once I finished manipulating Chelsea's memories and along with Phillip's close circle of friends, I went to my house and fell to pieces.

I didn't leave my room at all, I couldn't find a reason to. I was fighting to stay strong enough to keep from returning his memories. I was on my sixth day of shut in before I got a visit.

I heard Ness jumping on my bedroom balcony, but I didn't care enough to get out of bed.

"Hi," She said slipping through the sliding door. I groaned at the light and she quickly closed the thick curtains. "Sorry." She said sitting at the end of my bed.

"Everyone at school thinks that Phillip and Chelsea got back together after homecoming. Carlisle said that I shouldn't talk to him unless he speaks to me first…" She hung her head.

I didn't respond, what was I going to say? "I'm glad it's working." I wasn't glad at all, I hated my choice and was still forced to live through it.

_Her eyes look like she has been crying for days. _"Are you alright?" She asked pushing my hair back to get a better look at me in the darkness.

I gave her a single nod before turning back over and burying my head under the covers. I didn't feel like talking about anything, she forced herself to continue the conversation. "Carlisle and Dad say that I should leave you alone. Give you time, but it's been six days. You haven't moved since the last time I checked on you. I didn't call, and you are a week overdue for hunting too. Or did you just forget?" She asked softly.

I felt the burn in my throat days ago, but I didn't care enough to get up and hunt. I almost welcomed the burn in a macabre sort of way. I just slightly shrugged pulling my blanket tighter.

"You need to get up Asima. I'm starting to worry." She sighed pulling the blanket off of my head. I didn't speak at all. Just closing my eyes replaying the images of Phillip and I together.

She gave up sighing and going downstairs. I could smell her cooking, French toast and even though my stomach reminded me that I was past the point of famished I couldn't let myself get up.

She walked upstairs sitting a plate on the nightstand beside me. "Eat." She instructed trying to hand me a fork.

"I'm not hungry." I lied facing away from it.

"Fine, you'll eat eventually." She stated confidently sitting on my settee turning on the light in my room. "I brought your homework. Do you want to go through it so I can turn it in for you?"

I shook my head, still not moving from my spot.

"Fine, I'll do it for you."she pulled out the books and started sifting through the assignments. I laid there quietly while she worked through the assignments not saying anything to me until she was finished. "Did you really not eat anything?" She asked in disbelief staring at my cold untouched food on the nightstand.

I shook my head before burying a pillow over it. She let out another sigh, "Fine." She grabbed the plate and flew downstairs to throw away the food and clean the dish. She came back in my room packing up the books quietly.

_They want to know when she's coming back, but I won't ask her. She is no where near ready, she needs time to heal. I just wish she would respond even a little. I'm not sure if that's normal or not. I'll need to speak to Carlisle. _"I'll turn your assignments in along with a Dr's note from Carlisle tomorrow."

I didn't respond. I wasn't upset with her. I just wanted to be alone and fall to pieces. I couldn't do that with her here. She threw her backpack on. "I'll call you later." She promised walking out the sliding door this time not waiting for a response, closing the curtain behind her before shutting the door.

The moment I was craving since Ness got there, to fall to pieces until I eventually fell asleep came almost instantaneous. I cried for what felt like hours, the only thing that helped was using my vivid memory to recall the nights that he use to hold me in the same bed I was now balled up in and I somehow felt whole. Then realizing that he wasn't with me anymore, I was once again ripped in half. I rubbed the locket in between my fingers until I eventually fell asleep.

Another week went by in the exact same pattern. I didn't move from the bed, nor did I eat any type of food. Ness came by everyday to check on me. She would cook, try to make conversation, and influence me to get up and eat, do something other than cry and breath. I wouldn't respond to anything. Two weeks without human food, three without blood and I was too weak to produce tears anymore.

I wasn't aware of date or time of day as I laid in bed. I could hear a car pull into my driveway. I didn't bother to use my talents to look. I was sure it was Ness since they walked in the house using a key and only she and Phillip knew about the key in my Infiniti.

_Is she still alive?_ The thought wasn't Ness's voice. It was Seth's. I ignored it rolling over and putting my back to the door. "Asima? Are you ok?"

I just pulled my blanket tighter.

"Asima, if you don't answer I'm coming in." I knew he wasn't bluffing but I didn't care enough to respond.

He walked in my room ignoring me and heading straight for the windows. He ripped all of the curtains open and I groaned, pulling the blankets over my head to keep the bright lights out.

_Oh no you don't._ "No Asima, you need to get up. It's been two weeks, and you haven't eaten anything. Ness and everyone else is freaking out. It's time to get out of bed."

I groaned turning over in my bed shielding myself but it flickered out quickly.

"Here." He handed me a thermos.

"I don't drink human blood." I groaned trying to pull the covers back over my head.

He grabbed them yanking them away, for some odd reason he was strong enough to win the tug-of-war, "I _know_ that. It's lion, it took hours to get enough blood for you. I have more. He pulled out five more thermoses.

I pulled myself up in the bed, "I don't want to eat." I groaned looking at the sun for the first time in weeks.

"So what you're just gonna starve yourself?" He asked in disbelief sitting on the bed still holding out the container.

I wondered how long it would take to starve to death, was it even possible to if I wanted to? I ignored my morbid thoughts, "No." I answered stubbornly.

"Then drink." He begged.

"Fine." I groaned taking the container from him. The last thing that I needed was for him to tell the others that I was trying to kill myself. I took the first sip and quickly downed the container.

He screwed the top of another one handing it to me as soon as I finished off the first one. I accepted it quickly drinking down the rest. He didn't turn his nose up once watching me down the rest of the thermoses.

"Feel better?" He asked looking at my complexion. "Some of your color is back."

"Yes, thank you." I looked out the glass door not wanting to think about anything else. I did feel better now that I fed but I was still torn up.

My heart still felt like I was falling in a black hole. "How is everyone else?" I asked trying to pull myself out and focus.

"Don't worry about us. Everyone is fine, how are you feeling? I know this is beyond hard for you."

"I feel lost, I knew it was the right thing to do but I didn't think it would be so hard." I could feel myself tearing up. "There's this huge hole in my chest, and I can't breath." I started crying again.

He hugged me tight letting me cry. "It's going to be alright. It just takes one day at a time, start each morning getting up and trying to focus on each little things that matter." He whispered as he rubbed my hair. I got the feeling that he was talking from experience.

He let me cry until I was cried out, I didn't remember falling asleep, but when I woke up he was still there sitting next to me, his mind was going a mile a minute.

_It looks like she hasn't gotten sleep in weeks. I don't want to wake her. I need to call and let them know she is fine. But I don't want to leave her._

"You can call." I yawned stretching.

"Are you sure?" He didn't want to leave me unattended.

"Yeah, I'm sure, what time is it?" I asked looking around the room.

"A little after two am, you were out for most of the day. I decided to let you sleep."

I nodded sitting on the bed curling into a ball.

"Well I'm going to go call the others and let them know you are ok." He said getting up from the bed and walking out of the door.

I got up from the bed too. I needed to shower, I thought about Phillip. For the first time since I wiped Phillip's memory I was able to sleep. I got out of the shower, looking at my phone. I got dressed in the bathroom and walked downstairs. Phillip was just getting off the phone.

"Is everything alright?" I asked sitting on the loveseat.

"They are just practicing. Ness is on her way over."

"This late?" I asked looking down at my phone. It was after three. I had a full mailbox of messages and over sixty missed calls.

"Yeah, well she's been waiting on you to…come around."

"I know… thanks for the blood. It really helped." I said genuinely.

"I'm glad I could help." He said sitting beside me. "I just hope it doesn't wear off. I know that it's hard but you'll make it."

I sighed. "Yeah I know, I have a lot of work to do, we need to get the wolves here, figure out the new additions to the Volturi guard, Edward still isn't getting everything done¾"

"Whoa slow down. You have just made the biggest sacrifice of you lifetime and you're talking about jumping up and getting back to work. It won't work that way, you might feel better now because you have blood, and you might be able to fool everyone like you're okay but until you take the time you need to heal it'll just build up until you break."

I hated that he was right, "But I don't know _how_ to stop working. Everyone needs me, and Phillip isn't something I can just get over. He's always going to be there, I don't _know _what's after that." My voice broke at the end and I was once again in tears.

He didn't try to shush me, he didn't even care that I was soaking his shirt. When Ness let herself in she sat on the other side of me still silent. "I don't have much experience with relationships but I know that you have to take it one day at a time. It will get easier." He promised.

Ness hugged me from the other side. "We'll help you, together. I swear. You don't have to do anything until you are ready."

"Everything hurts." I whined into Ness's arms.

"Do you need Jasper?" She offered dialing her phone.

"She shouldn't use Jasper." Seth suggested. "She needs to work through her pain on her own. Or She'll always need Jasper."

"I think you are right." She agreed over my sobs. "Just let it out Asima, we're here." I cried myself to sleep again on the chair.

I could feel Ness put a blanket over me along with part of her conversation.

"How was she?" Her worried voice asked.

"She's fine. She drank the blood and she got her color back." He reported.

"Thank you." Ness whispered graciously.

"I didn't do anything, I'm just glad that she had some blood and got out of bed."

" She hasn't moved in weeks. You did _something_ that's for sure."

"Just glad to help."

I could hear Ness humming and her hand rubbing through my hair. I was drifting back off when he spoke again. "Hey, do you think she'll mind if I stay?"

"No of course not stay."

I felt the weight on the sofa shift and I could smell him sitting beside me. I once again felt like I wasn't alone as I drifted off into a deep sleep.


	39. Chapter 39 Ready

Chapter 38- Ready

"Are you _sure_ you're ready for this?" Ness asked searching my face for uncertainty.

"I got to do it sometime." I sighed, I was still unsure but, I had been gone three weeks and I needed to get back into routine.

Ness didn't like my answer, "You aren't ready. We can skip lunch and you're classes with him this afternoon. I'm sure they need us at home anyway."

"No, I can do this. I promise." I made my face as confident as I could, hoping that the confidence would follow.

"Alright come on." She sighed. _Please don't let her see him and have a break down…_

I felt as nervous as she did, walking into the crowded lunchroom. I immediately scanned the room to see Phillip's face. _Was it as perfect as I remembered it? _I didn't see him, he wasn't there yet.

Just because I didn't see Phillip doesn't mean I didn't notice everyone else's eyes on me or their thoughts.

_Whoa, Asima's back? I heard she was in France…_

_Asima doesn't look like she has leprosy…_

That one made me smile, for the first time in weeks. "You told them I had leprosy?" I whispered sitting at our normal table.

She rolled her eyes, "No Carlisle wrote a note saying that you had _pneumonia_, you know most news gets jumbled around here."

I watched Phillip enter the lunchroom with Jason and a few other friends from the baseball team. He looked beautiful, I stared at him, watching him walk to the table in the center of the lunchroom. He didn't notice me, he just joked with his friends.

_Don't stare too long Asima, it'll make you sad. _Ness warned picking through her food too.

I could already feel myself tearing up. I quickly wiped my eyes and nodded agreeing, picking at my food. I tried avoid looking at his table by listening to what the other students thought about my absence.

_Why do her parents let her miss school to travel the world? Not fair…_

_She doesn't look like she's been sick. I bet she just played hookie. Must be nice…_

_I wonder if they will be the next it couple, now that Chelsea and Phillip have broken up again?_

My face shot to Phillip's table searching for a sign of Chelsea. She was sitting with Ashley, Staci, and Morgan.

"What is it?" Ness asked looking at my face.

"Phillip and Chelsea broke up." I whispered rubbing my temples.

"What? Why?" She seemed shocked.

"You didn't know?" I asked in disbelief.

"No, of course not. This must have just happened over the weekend. I swear, Friday they were together.

I knew she wasn't lying but I was still infuriated. _What happened? Was my perfectly created memory wearing off?_ I needed to find out. I listened to the conversation at the table.

"So…you and Chelsea …" Jason started glancing in the direction she sat.

"You broke up with Chelsea?" David asked sitting up in his seat and leaning forward towards Phillip.

Phillip just nodded.

"What were you thinking? Chelsea is hot!" He argued looking at the table.

"I don't know man… I just couldn't do it anymore."

Jason's thoughts were the only ones that didn't think that he was crazy, only concerned. "What do you mean?"

He sighed trying to explain. "I don't know how to explain… It just didn't_ feel_ right…" He uncrossed his arms letting them drop at his side leaning the chair on it's back two legs.

"You were dating Chelsea, one of the hottest girls at this school.. What's not right about that?" Rodney disagreed confused.

"I can't explain it man, but when we were hanging out this weekend the question kept popping up in my head. 'Why are we _back_ together?' Chelsea has changed since the last time we broke up but it didn't feel like something I should be doing…" He stared off at the ceiling hoping that his friends didn't think that he was an absolute nutcase. "So I told her I couldn't do it anymore, and I apologized that we couldn't work, and that it was _really_ me this time."

"Are you feeling ok man?" Rodney asked sarcastically touching his head laughing.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just didn't feel like she was right for me."

"So what's next?" Jason asked curious.

Phillip just shrugged.

"How about find some else." Kyle stated like it was the only obvious answer.

Kyle glanced over to my direction, Ness, who had been eavesdropping as intensely as I was, pretended to flip through a magazine. Luckily my back was turned and I didn't have to pretend because I didn't think that I would have been able to hide it. "Didn't you take Asima to homecoming? What ever happened with that?" He whispered looking back at Phillip.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Jason warned. "I am sure that she's still mad at you."

"That was stupid." He sighed putting his hands in his hair. "Maybe if I talk to her…"

"_What do you want?" Margaux hissed at Carlos coming into a room, a large yet private room with stone walls. Black marble floors met the lava grey walls making the room appear grandiose, drained of color completely except for the azure runner that led from the entrance ending at the dark walnut table where Margaux and Eskarne sat in the center of the room playing chess. _

_Above them hung a bronze and crystal chandelier. It held five intricate and ornate scrolled arms. Each arm was adorned with French baccarat crystals that refracted the light with almost the same brilliance as a vampire in sunlight. The long center stem was embedded with cut crystal pieces, as well as the bob ashes, with dozens of large diamond-cut fire polished crystals water falling down. _

_Carlos ignored her venom falling gracefully onto a black velvet chase. "I was just wondering why you aren't out searching for this Asima girl with the rest of them? After all, you let her go." He laughed letting a green yo-yo drop beside him almost touching the floor, letting it idly spin for a minute or two before pulling it back up with a quick flip of his wrist._

"_Get out of my chambers now." Eskarne ordered, spitting through her Ukraine accent making the words much more terrifying._

_Though amused, Carlos stood up from the chase holding his hands up to let her know he 'came in peace', causing the yo-yo to once again drop and spin idly at his waste. He smiled yanking it back up. "Not here to antagonize, just bored." He explained controlling his hand to make the yo-yo go slowly up and down. _

_Margaux mumbled 'Por qué no se va?' under her breath before moving another crystal pawn. _

_Carlos ignored smiling making the yo-yo lunge to the right, releasing it from the right hand, letting it rotate in a full circle around the left hand before catching it with his right. "'get out of my chambers'" he mocked innocently letting the yo-yo drop all the way to the ground rolling against the onyx surface as he walked closer to them, not pulling it up into his palm until he was a foot away from the table. "How old are you anyway?"_

_Eskarne didn't seem offended by the question when she answered " twenty four"._

"_You know what I mean, how long have you been around?" He clarified laughing ._

"_How young are you?" She asked examining his facial features, "surely not young enough to be playing with toys." She lectured._

"_I'm nineteen, technically twenty if you count vampire life in the mix. And it's a 'yo-yo' I always loved playing with these, and now it's a lot better because I can process the speed fast enough to do tricks, look." He ordered letting the yo-yo drop and raise several times, before pulling the string up quickly wrapping it around his fingers causing it to form a triangle then, tilting it causing the spinning yo-yo to rock back and forth like a pendulum within the triangle. "It's called 'rock the baby'." He stated proudly letting it fall back down spinning idly inches off the floor._

"_Cómo es el tonto, un de nosotros?" Margaux groaned rolling her eyes moving another crystal piece._

"_I'm from Spain too you know? I understand you." He laughed putting the yo-yo away._

"_Oh I know." Margaux smiled sinister._

_He stopped smiling. "Geeze, never mind, you don't have to take the fact that Caius is mad that you lost Asima out on me." _

_Margaux stopped smiling, "I didn't lose her." she leered moving another piece. "She will join us on her own." Confident._

"_Surly Caius, Aro, and Marcus don't blame Margaux, she posses too many talents to acquire by force." Eskarne interjected astute._

"_I could have gotten her," Carlos added proudly smirking._

"_Well I don't have your talent now do I?" Margaux snarled._

"_Right, you _see_ things." Carlos mocked, "Well maybe you can _see_ where Asima is and save everyone the trouble of trying to find her running across the continent."_

"_It doesn't _work_ that way." Eskarne defended taking away one of Margaux's knights._

"_Well she needs to figure it out. Tu belleza no exime de tener el conocimiento de un recién nacido cuando se trata de su poder." He smiled returning to his yo-yo tricks._

"_Ignore him Margaux, it's your turn." Eskarne suggested waiting for her to make another move._

_Margaux didn't respond her expression was unreadable as she stared down at the chess board. Her long dark hair covering the sides of her face, her straight cut bangs now hiding her eyes. Her shoulder's weren't moving which meant she wasn't taking breaths anymore either. _

"_Margaux…" Eskarne said again. "What did you say to her Carlos."_

_Carlos's tone became defensive and panicked, "Don't look at me, all I said was that that she needed to know__¾"_

_Margaux's head popped with a quick inhale. "It wasn't Carlos. It's Asima, she isn't on this continent. Or won't be for long at least. She's joining the others."_

"_Were you having a vision?" Eskarne asked curious._

_Margaux nodded, "The other vampires Caius has been searching for are with her. I saw them all together, along with the 'gold eyes'"_

"_Freaky…" Carlos said still on her behavior when she was having the vision._

_Eskarne and Margaux ignored his side comment, "Come we must go to Aro and the others now."_

_They rose from the table running into the other room running into the different rooms getting the others. "What do we need all of the 'elites' for?" Carlos asked waiting for the others to join in the hall way._

"_Aro will want to call them anyway." Margaux explained no longer impatient with him._

"_Does this mean a fight is coming?" He asked as Ulya and Palin caught up._

"_Possibly." Eskarne said quickly. "Come."_

"_Finally," Carlos sighed running excitedly as him and the other nine new vampires ran towards the great hall where Aro, Caius, and Marcus be without a doubt._

_They know now?_ Ness asked panicking pulling her fingers off of my hand.

I nodded, not surprised but still a little shaken, it could have happened at a better place then lunch surrounded by people that could have accidentally brushed my skin and saw everything. I could just erase the memory but it was still horrible timing.

_**How much did you see?**_ I asked putting my books that scattered across the lunch table quickly into my backpack.

_I touched you as soon as you spaced out, so pretty much all of it. Why are we packing up, lunch isn't over for another ten minutes?_ She asked mimicking me, putting her books away and her uneaten lunch back into the paper bag.

_**We have to go, we have to tell the others . What do you expect us to finish out the school day? We have to get to them and catch them up before I see more.**_ I explained.

She nodded, standing with me, walking at a torturing human speed towards the trashcans to throw away my lunch.

"Hey Asima." I heard a call as we passed the center of the lunchroom.

Hearing the voice call my name made me stop in my tracks making it obvious that I heard him. I should have pretended not to hear and continued making my exit but my pause made encouraged him to get up from the table and slightly jog over to me.

"Hey Phillip." I sighed continuing my walk with Ness towards the trashcans.

"Hey Phil." Ness smiled making it obvious to me that she missed him like a long lost family member. _Sorry Asima I'll be quiet_. She quickly apologized as I shot her a glance letting her know to not encourage him.

"Hey Ness, how is everything, Jacob?" he asked comforted with the fact that Ness had noticeable resentment towards him.

"Fine, how about you?" _Sorry, habit._ She thought responding to my eye roll.

"I've been pretty good." He replied, "Just got captain for baseball…"

_**We have to go.**_ I said to Ness while he was informing her on his recent accomplishments.

_I know sorry. I couldn't help it. It's hard you know._

I didn't say anything. _Of course_ I knew how hard it was, it was a thousand times harder for me than her.

"…but coach says…" He continued.

_Sorry, I know you of all people know how hard it is. So what do we tell him were skipping and we gotta go before the lunch bell rings?_

_**No he'll want to come too. **_I said looking into the decision she made.

"Yeah so everything this season should be rolling in about another two practices or so." He finished.

"That's great." Ness smiled. "Well I need to get my Physics book out of my car before class so I have to go. It was _nice_ talking to you _again._"

_**Too much Ness.**_

_Sorry._

"Oh that's cool. I don't want to hold you up I just wanted to see if Asima and you would like to go hang out sometime."

"Well I have a lot going on after school." I answered politely, "But I'm sure Chelsea wouldn't mind going with you guys."

I started to walk but he sighed. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feeling when Chelsea and I got back together. I'm trying to make amends." His voice was sincere, even though the memories he held were created by me he still meant it. I couldn't cry here.

"I have to go, bye Phillip." I sighed, walking away towards the cafeteria doors that led to the outside of the building. "Come on Ness."

"Bye Phil." She smiled apologetically trailing behind me.

When we got into my Lexus leaving her Audi, the parking lot, and the school getting smaller in the distance Ness called Edward. I could hear his fatherly panic from the other end.

"No, no Dad I am fine. I am with Asima, she had a vision and we are heading home. You might want to get everyone together, I think that this is it." She listened to him for a second longer before answering. "Alright." and hanging up.

Speeding onto the highway ramp doing a sixty mile per hour turn and merging at eighty would have gotten a normal person a ticket best case scenario, and freaked a passenger out. Ness just leaned back in her seat looking through her phone.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that Phillip had broken up with Chelsea. I would have prepared you if I did."

"I know." I stared straight at the road keeping my eyes open trying to dry out the moisture.

"It's kind of weird that he said it didn't feel right. It's almost like he knew that it wasn't who he was suppose to be with…"

"I can only change the memories not the person themselves. Chelsea is an incredibly self centered person. I knew it wouldn't last forever." Yet wasn't expecting it to be so soon either.

"He's going to ask you out again…" She trailed almost making it a question.

"I know." I said emotionless.

"What are you going to say? Because I think that your paths will keep crossing until it happens, like it's fate or something."

"I'll say no of course. 'I do not believe in fate that falls on men however they act; but I do believe in fate that falls on them unless they act.'" I quoted taking the exit to Lebanon.

"Really?" She asked in disbelief. "You see destinies and you don't believe in fate?"

"Those are different, inevitabilities. The sun rises and sets. Inevitability. Britain's Duke of Windsor abdicated his throne in order to be with Mrs. Wallis Simpson. That was his fate. To be Duke, but in giving up his kingdom for his wife, he changed his life by doing so as well as the history of his country. Fate. See the difference."

"Fine." Ness sighed as we pulled into her driveway.

"I will cross that bridge when I get there, for now we have a more pressing fate to worry about, fighting the Volturi."

"You mean _destiny_." She corrected sarcastically getting out of the car.

I smirked shutting the door and running towards the house. "Smart-aleck."


	40. Chapter 40 Forks

Chapter 39- Forks

I was mentally and physically bombarded with questions as soon as I got into the house.

"Are they attacking now?" Carmen, who was leaning against the doorway, asked standing upright as I walked in.

_What did the Volturi say?_… Garrett's question entered my mind.

_Do they know that we are here?… _Kachiri's thought.

"What's our next step?" Stefan blurted from across the room.

"Can you show us what you saw?" Carlisle's voice requested.

"Yes, I can." I extended my hands in front of me. "Everyone?"

The entire room locked hands without hesitation. I watched them all close their eyes before closing my own. After taking them through everything that I've seen so far I dropped my hands letting them know that I was finished. "This was a glimpse of the near future. It will be happening within the hour I'm sure. I'll be able to see Aro, Caius, and Marcus's reactions better then."

I turned my attention to Alice, who seemed to know what I was going to request without me having to ask. "I am looking now too, I can see things a lot clearer when I know what to look for." She sat on the loveseat folding her legs and closing her eyes, Jasper without a second thought went and sat beside her also becoming motionless.

"Jacob you might want to call your other pack leader and tell to be expecting us within forty-eight hours." He nodded running upstairs to get away from the others, Ness, and Seth following behind.

"We're leaving?" Eleazar questioned, "I don't see how going to Washington, will benefit us any when there is work to be done here."

"You, aren't going anywhere." I clarified. " Only a few of us are going, we need to get the rest of the packs here."

"The wolves are coming here?" Tanya's thick Russian accent was appalled by the thought.

"They are our _allies_ Tanya. One of the few we have in this." Jasper said irritated, speaking for the first time since he sat next to Alice.

"If we have any hope, of surviving we are going to need everyone that is willing to help us." Peter added.

Tanya didn't answer, only letting out a quick huff that sent her strawberry blonde bangs shooting up quickly and falling down slowly, letting us know that she understood the logic and disliked it just the same. "We called Billy, he's going to get Paul to relay a message to Sam." Jacob announced coming back down the stairs with Ness and Seth towing behind.

"Good if they are ready we won't need to stay more than a day. We'll head straight to La Push and…"

"I don't think the treaty covers that much." Seth added.

"Treaty?" I asked, not recalling anything like that coming up. Edward and Jacob's minds went over the arrangement that let the wolves and the Cullen family coexist peacefully. "No vampires on the reservation" I sighed. "got it." Turning in my head how exactly I factored into that equation.

"Carlisle is an exception." Emmett pointed out.

"Who will stay here?" Benjamin asked not wanting anyone to separate.

"What if there is an attack?" Zafrina asked slightly uneasy.

"I'll stay," Alice said opening her eyes still not moving. "If there is an attack coming, I'll be able to see it." No one questioned her confident statement. She re-closed her eyes attempting to regain her zen-like focus.

"I'm going," Bella stated. "I want to see Charlie…just incase…" She trailed off unsure of her future.

I didn't answer her because in that moment Alice and I shared one small moment of pansophical awareness. I whipped my head in her direction just as she opened her eyes. "It's time." We said in unison. Everyone froze waiting for us to speak.

"Carlisle." I requested reaching for him unable to see him past my vision. I felt a quick gust of wind stop at my side and reached out quickly barely touching his cool hand before I focused completely...

_"Sorry to interrupt but there's been a development." Eskarne said opening the large doors and storming into the large marble and stone halls. _

_Aro's look was one that was almost endearing. "Come in my dear ones." He motioned. "Give us a few moments and we will address your situation momentarily." The group stood motionless and quiet towards the back of the bright hall. _

_"Demetri," Marcus urged him to continue with a nonchalant wave of his hand. "I don't think we will be able to find the girl north. I think that we'll have better luck heading south—" _

_"That's why we are here, looking for her is a waste of time." Margaux called out impatiently from the back of room. Demetri shot an annoyed glance toward the interruption from the back. _

_"I don't think the opinion of the ones that let her go should have much substance—" _

_"I beseech thee to hear what she has to say, in silence Demetri." Eskarne said, her tone enveloped in authority. Demetri's eyes narrowed into thin slits, a face full of rage and yet he didn't respond. _

_"Now Eskarne, let's all play nice. We are all friends here, taking away his free will isn't necessary." Aro slightly chastised, yet his face remained amused. _

_"It will be beneficial for you to learn and respect your chain of command." Caius scolded. _

_"I apologize Caius, Marcus, Aro, but Margaux has seen some useful information." She continued a bit more cautious. _

_"Oh?" Aro's face of amusement became one of perplexity. "Come show me dear one." He requested extending his hand not getting up from his seat._

_ The ten of them moved as one, crossing the room. Eskarne at point and Margaux to her immediate right, Carlos, on her left. Eskarne was the leader of this set, and Margaux obviously second in command. Carlos and the rest were ordered by the strength of their talents. Carlos, Orin, Mora, Baili, Ulya, Palin, with Amato and Adam in the rear. They walked in the chevron formation instep with each other. Flowing together so smooth that it seemed second nature. When they reached the front they came to a unified stop without the slightest signal from Eskarne or anyone else. _

_Aro eyed still smiling. "I thought I told you that your talents weren't necessary Eskarne." _

_"I didn't master, we've become so accustomed to each other that it is almost an automatic reflex when one of us is needed." _

_Aro gave her an approving nod but it was Marcus who spoke first. "Yes, yes a true unit." unimpressed with how in tune the group was with each other. _

_"The information Margaux…" He requested rotating his hand urging her to move on with the point. Margaux fell out of her position, walking slowly hand extended towards Aro. She was an inch away from touching him and stopped looking at Caius, almost asking permission. Caius nodded and she touched his hand. Aro cupped both of his hands around hers closing his eyes for a brief minute in silence. _

_Everyone waited anxiously for a response. The silence was then filled with a grim laugh from Aro, startling the serene setting of the room even though the statue like vampires remained motionless. "It seems there is no longer a need to search for Asima. She's with Carlisle and his coven." _

_"Carlisle…why?" Demetri asked his will to speak returning to him. _

_"It seems that they have assembled an army in New Hampshire." He reported sounding sad, yet his eyes joyful. _

_"For what reason would they have to build an army?" Marcus asked in disbelief. _

_"Ah Caius…" Aro trailed of his voice holding a hint of approval remained thick with scolding. "It seems you have been busy too." _

_Marcus stared at his white haired brother on the left of him. "We agreed that we would leave Carlisle's coven and the other covens alone!" he was furious. _

_"If I didn't do something the army they are creating to rise against us would have been larger. Someone had to do something. Killing them off separately was the only option." He defended harshly. _

_"Killing them off no doubt is the cause of the army rising against us!" He spat enraged. _

_Aro remained smiling listening to his brothers. He released Margaux's hand facing them exuberantly. "Brothers it doesn't matter now who started what, what matters now is what we are going to do…" He paced back and forth rubbing his feeble chin pondering. "What to do?… What to do?… What to do?" _

_"We leave them be." Marcus said firmly. _

_"We kill them all, we can't let the others think that we can be easily unnerved. We'll lose control and there will be no order within our world." Caius rebutted. _

_"May I speak master?" Margaux's thick Spanish accent requested timidly. _

_"Of course young one." Aro smiled. _

_"The fighting is inevitable master. The others will want revenge for the loss of their coven members." _

_"Ah yes, well it seems that our decision is made for us." He said shaking his head in disappointment even though his eyes remained alight. _

_"Our guard is larger, there is nothing for us to worry about." He directed at Marcus. _

_"Felix, Corin…" Caius ordered in their direction. "Fetch Santiago and start preparing the guard for battle we haven't needed to battle in a century we don't want to be unprepared." _

_"Yes master," Corin nodded before turning into a streak of white leaving the room. _

_"Demetri?" Aro requested. "Keep an eye on our friends please, let us know if they travel anywhere." _

_"Yes master." _

_"I must converse with my brothers, you are dismissed everyone." He turned his back heading back to his chair with a flick of his wrist. _

_Eskarne's group exited quickly still in a unified chevron formation. "Well guys it looks like we will be put to use after all." Eskarne commented as they walked. _

_The innocent curly haired brunette was unsure, "I don't know guys, maybe we should find out more about Asima first…Maybe we are going in blind." _

_"Oh, silly Mora. Maybe they shouldn't have changed you so young, then you would be able to understand how 'adults' do things" Carlos teased.__"It doesn't matter how the Volturi proceeds. We are stronger, we have the element of surprise, we have a larger army, and we have us." He boasted still walking in step with the rest. _

_Orin's German accent scolded, "Don't antagonize her." _

_"Twelve isn't young." She whined slightly passing a table holding a solid onyx statue of Aurora. She looked at it causing it to launch full speed sending it crashing into the back of Carlos's head. It shattered into pieces causing him to stumble briefly before getting back into step. _

_"I will let you have that one…" He growled. __Mora smiled smug almost skipping in step with the others. _

_"Enough games." Eskarne scolded in disapproval. "We have our own training to do…" _

_"To the basement?" Amato asked from the rear. His heart shaped bangs flowing from their speed. _

_"Yes-To the basement." Margaux confirmed. No one spoke as they headed down the wide stairs still in step. Their formation condensed tighter to fit in the narrow space, taking the spiral path in sync. _

_"No I don't think so Uyla." Margaux said breaking the silence. _

_"If you are going to go telepathic you need to at least include all of us Uyla." Palin reminded walking down the stairs. _

_ "I said, 'shouldn't we get Corin and Santiago?"_

_ "No, they will be busy training the others. We are capable of training alone." Eskarne answered. _

_"Training alone? Training with the group? Who cares as long as the training is leading to something." Baili shrugged. _

_"I've never seen a lady so eager to fight." Palin shook his head, Baili turned and shot him a glare then turned her head back as if he wasn't worth the fight. _

_"Well that it is Baili, that it is." Carlos smiled with excitement…_

When I opened my eyes I was slightly surprised that everyone was in a circle holding hands. I only recalled touching Carlisle which shouldn't have been a strong enough connection for everyone else to see too unless… I looked over and sure enough Seth was touching my other wrist with a single warm index finger. "So you've seen it." I said relieved that I wasn't going to have to replay the images again saving time.

"So it starts it seems." Carlisle answered grimly.

"Don't worry Carlisle, we'll be prepared too." Ness comforted with confidence. He gave her a weak smiled still unsure himself.

"Looks like we need to get going." Alice said rising off of the couch.

"Wait a minute." Kate interrupted. "Are all of you leaving?"

"No just the ones that need to." Alice answered before me, forming a plan of her own. "I'm staying, I'm the only other person with sight so I need to be here incase something changes. I can't speak for Rosalie and Emmett but I'm sure they wouldn't mind staying as well."

"I'm staying." Rosalie answered, she couldn't imagine fifty thousand feet in the air in a sealed aluminum tube trapped with the smell of werewolf. Of course Emmett would be staying with her.

Esme was able to book us last minute flights leaving the same night with only a small layover. I didn't take my car home, not wanting to waste time driving the twist and turns of the road when I could just run it. I threw a simple change of clothes into an overnight bag with extra money, tucking my passport into the zipper flap—just in case.

When I rejoined the rest with my Infiniti they were also ready to go. I gave Alice the keys to my house. "Can you prepare it for the wolves please? Food, and whatever else you can think of."

"Of course." Her mind already going to everything that they would possibly need.

Getting on the plane I took the window seat next to Seth. I stared out of the window into the darkness as we passed cloud after cloud trying to pick out shapes.

Carlisle was in deep thought. _Maybe taking this route with Phillip wasn't the best idea. There could have been another way…_ I glanced at the row in front of me where him and Esme sat and then went back to my window.

_**We both agreed that it was the best route. Ending his life wasn't an option. Nor was me not helping fight**_.

He wasn't startled by my intrusion. _Yes… I did agree. But that was before I saw how it affected you. Now I think you should have chosen to not fight, to be with him instead. _From the corner of my eye I saw Edward straighten in his seat. I had no doubt he was listening. I watched him take Bella's hand and stare, watching her read her book.

Thankful that his thoughts drifted to her alone I continued, there was a hint of pain in my thoughts. **_Have I been abating on my share of the work in any way? I can do more—_**

_No, Asima, you have done more than enough for my family, and you are still doing more…It's just, the light in you're eyes, the life in your attitude seems to be fading… _

I took a deep breath, I could feel my eyes getting wet as I rubbed the locket in-between my fingers. **_I haven't been fooling anyone have I?_**

His thoughts were kind, trying to find a way to politely phrase what he was thinking. _I was going to talk to you about it. Esme has been worrying about you, so I promised I would speak to you on the matter._

**_…I knew that this would be…difficult. _**

****_But that doesn't mean it's the best way..._

**_ Ending a persons life is never an option Carlisle._**

_Well, possibly the alternative would make things a bit easier…_

**_That isn't an option either…_**

He mentally sighed. _Well it seems you're adamant..._

I shook my head even though we weren't facing each other. The small dam of tears was building up as I glanced around the plane. It was a red eye and most of the passengers were asleep. Seth was next to me asleep. Jacob asleep across the aisle from me, wrapped in Jacob's protective arms, Ness also slept. In front of them Edward's chair was tilted back and his eyes were closed. Even though I knew better, he looked as if he were in a peaceful slumber.

Bella was no longer reading her book. She was staring at me. Her face was unsure. Whether to come to me, or leave me alone. I held up a finger telling her that I needed a moment to myself. She nodded slightly, her gold eyes still apprehensive. I rose quickly and slid across Seth quietly only causing the slightest stir in his sleep. I walked quickly down the aisle of the cavern to one of the restrooms in the rear. I was able to keep the tears from spilling over until the lock clicked from 'vacant' to 'occupied'. I let the tears flow in silence mentally begging, no longer for the strength to stick to my plan but the strength to hide my weakness from others.

The last thing I needed was for them to think that I was incapable if helping. I let the tears stream in silence promising myself that I would keep it together after that. I tuned out the thoughts of the flight attendants and passengers that passed by the bathroom staying mentally within myself. The slight knock on the door startled me. "Occupied", I sniffed slightly annoyed that the passenger would rather knock on my door then go to the other three unoccupied.

I opened my mind to see who was on the other side. It was Seth. _Hey…can you open the door Asima?_ I wiped my eyes dry before opening the door. If someone was awake to see is we would have looked like idiots since neither of us spoke, both relying on my abilities to communicate.

**_What's up is something wrong?_** I cracked the door, making it only wide enough for my body to stand in.

_Are you ok?_ His face was just as worried as Bella's was. I nodded. _No you aren't._ He challenged looking at my eyes. I nodded again, trying to arrange my face in a more convincing way, so that he would believe me. He shook his head still unconvinced. _You aren't fooling me._ That did it. Composed face gone. The tear dam broke, once again betraying me and breaking my promise to myself. He slid into the bathroom, closing the door.

_Hey, hey, it's ok._ He handed me some paper for my eyes.

**_ It's not ok. Apparently I'm not fooling anyone. I need to get it together._** He locked his arms around me, and squeezed.

_No you don't. That's the problem, you're holding it in. Just let it go. There's no rule saying that you have to pretend not to be hurt when you are._ My silent rivers were then accompanied by small quick gasps and weeps. Not even the passengers sitting by the bathrooms would be able to hear them, now the immortal passengers were a different story. _Let it out, it's ok. You'll feel better, I promise._ Once again, I don't know how, but he was right.


	41. Chapter 41 La Push

Chapter 40- La Push

When we got to Forks it was raining. The Cullen's went straight to their home. Jacob and Seth phased and headed towards La Push. "We have to wait out the day here so no one from the town will see us." Bella answered coming into the front room where Ness and I were sitting.

"No problem with me." I shrugged. I couldn't think of anything in this small town that could hold enough interest for me to want to leave. It seemed dismal, even though I could see how it would appeal to vampires as a place to settle for a brief time. The lack of sun, the cold even though it was approaching spring, made perfect sense.

"Wanna' meet Grandpa Charlie?" Ness asked laying across the sofa staring at the ceiling and suddenly perking up.

"Umm… sure." I said looking at Bella's cautious face. It had been five years since she'd seen him, and I am sure that she was worried about his reaction to her looking exactly the same as the time that she first said goodbye.

"I'll call him and see if he's available tonight." Bella said getting up.

"No need Mom I already called him. He's excited." Ness added falling back down looking up at the ceiling. My eyes were still on Bella's worried face.

She bit her lip. "Renesmee…does he know that we aren't supposed to be back in town and to not let anyone know?"

"Of course, he said he'll be expecting us later in the evening." I let out an exhale of relief, the same time that Bella did. I think I could hear Edward's breathing restart upstairs too.

"Well then come Nessie, we need to hunt before we see Charlie."

"Let's go Asima, you look like you could use a deer or two, too." She said rising off the couch and dancing out the door.

We were back a little after dusk, Edward and Carlisle were at the back door waiting for us. "Jacob called while you were out. We can meet in a few hours with the Quileute elders."

"Okay that's perfect, we can drive to La push, get everything worked out, and then Bella, and Ness can see Charlie. Well be back sooner than I hoped." I sighed in relief wanting us to all be together.

Edward and Carlisle exchanged a look before Carlisle spoke. "Asima…Sam, and the rest of the council are unsure if they want to be involved in this. Thus the point of the meeting." I sighed.

Edward continued. "Jacob said that his pack would fight regardless but since this attack isn't near La Push he isn't sure if there is a need."

"I see… well that changes things." I sighed closing my eyes. No, this wouldn't affect anything. I still saw the wolves working with the vampires. "No, don't worry gentlemen they still fight. From what I can see anyway. All we have to do is not blow our meeting."

"Well I hope so." Carlisle answered, his forehead creasing. "Now what's with this escort thing? Is that really necessary?"

"I'm afraid it is… We're lucky that they are willing to let us on the reservation at all." He was grateful at least. "It's just a precaution." He reassured.

I mumbled as low as possible. "Thirteen-hundred and twenty-two years old and I need a babysitter." Edward smirked without comment and I rolled my eyes.

"Let's go see Grandpa Charlie," Ness suggested getting halfway down the stairway before leaping the rest of the way. "Mommy can we go now? Pleaseee?" she begged batting her eyelashes quickly.

"Let's go." Bella sighed rising from the chaise.

Sitting in the back of Edward's 612 I let out a small whistle. "If you have a Scaglietti why on earth would you leave it here?" I asked rubbing the leather seats gently with my fingers.

"Well. Traveling is easier when you don't have a lot to take with you." He explained speeding out of the driveway.

That I could understand, but I would have never chosen to take a Volvo over a Ferrari any day. I sighed thinking about the cars that remained untouched in my garage. Having to drive the most inconspicuous cars possible. "Blending in sucks." I exhaled putting my chin in my palm and looking out of the small window into the darkness. He just laughed, his thoughts agreeing.

"We can never really blend in regardless." Ness said looking at the window next to me. All I was able to make out was grass, trees, and darkness; I was sure that she couldn't make out anymore than I could.

"I think I do a pretty good job of blending." Bella disagreed. Ness let out a laugh, and Edward chimed in a few octaves lower as we pulled quietly into the driveway on the quiet neighborhood street.

The house was very small and quaint, the only cars in the yard were a police cruiser and a rusted Chevrolet pickup truck. It looked like a model from the early to mid fifties. The paint was a faded red, almost so faded to the point that in the wrong lighting and human sight it would appear to be orange. The downstairs lights were on. I could hear a television in the front room, weather, rainy, of course.

Bella gracefully ascended out of her front seat, sliding it forward to let us out. Ness slid out quickly materializing in the front door and ringing it before I could even get out. Bella's nervous emotions were so strong I started to feel jittery for her. I quickly calmed her so that I could feel my own emotions. "Thanks." She whispered as the door flew open.

"Hi Charlie?" Ness busted with soprano excitement.

The aged man stared at her perplexed for a second. Trying to figure out who the teenage girl was. _…Couldn't be…_ He thought to himself smiling at the radiant young adult. "Nessie?" He asked squinting into the darkness to get a better look.

She stepped closer to the light, "Hi Grandpa." She said in a softer voice.

"Nessie…you've grown-a lot." He gasped out with wide eyes.

"We should probably get inside." Bella said moving from the car. I took her lead and followed looking around the neighborhood. "Hi Dad." She said timidly, almost as if she were expecting to be chastised.

"Bella?-yeah, come one in you guys." He said sliding out of the way as we entered.

"Hello Charlie." Edward greeted politely walking past him. He barely let out a "Hey Edward," before he was staring at me curiously.

"Hi." I greeted hesitating at the door way.

His thoughts weren't as clear as everyone else's. _ …Never seen … doesn't look …Bella…Alice…_ I wasn't able to hear his thoughts completely. Only pieces that let me get the gist. I was starting to feel like something was wrong with me until I listened to Edward and Ness's thoughts with crystal clarity.

"Grandpa this is Asima, she's my friend we go to the same school." Ness explained walking back over.

His thoughts seemed to soften. "Oh, well come on in Asima. Nice to meet you." He extended his hand wondering if I would shake it.

I grabbed it shaking it softly and entering. "Thank you."

_…warm?…Bella's isn't…_ Edward and I sat quietly listening to Ness talk a mile a minute about her new school and her grades.

"I brought you pictures." She interrupted herself, pulling out a scrapbook from her backpack.

"Alice sends her love." Edward added as they were going through the pictures of homecoming.

That led to another topic all together. He asked me a few questions about school but the conversation mainly revolved around catching up with Bella and Ness. **_Is his mind always this hard to process or is it just me?_** I asked Edward looking down at my hands.

_It's always like this. But it gets easier to…understand his basic train of thought._ He promised.

**_ See where she gets it._** I twiddle my thumbs.

"So do you're parents mind you being so far from home?" He asked bringing me back as the topic of conversation.

I smiled. He was prying, he wanted to know exactly how involved I was in Bella and Edward's secret world of the 'unnatural'. "No Chief Swan they don't mind at all." He frowned causing the wrinkles in his face to become more pronounced. He wanted more information than what I gave him.

"Mom and Dad are the safest people you can travel with." Ness laughed. "If her parents were —" I shot a glance at her as I watched Edward and Bella stiffen slightly.

"She knows?" Charlie asked wide eyed glancing at me.

"What Ness, is trying to say is that… I'm not like other people." I sighed seeing no point in trying to lie about it now.

"She's special grandpa." Ness added to try and clear things up for him.

"Special how?" He grunted once again comparing me to Bella and Edward mentally.

_Delicately Ness._ I mentally sighed tuning out all the thoughts in the room.

Ness looked at Charlie's eyes on Edward, watching his eyes dart back to me. "Oh no, special like me." She explained. "She's only half vampire not full like—oops"

I didn't think it was possible for a person to have that many protruding veins. "Vampire?"

"Charlie calm down." Edward said coolly yet not completely unnerved by the situation. Bella's hands covered her face, mortified, and I was just…watching. He said more swearwords than I was sure Ness knew existed and it all started to run together for me. I was listening to the sound of his heart becoming faster and slightly erratic. If he kept it up he was going to have a stroke or something.

"I knew something…" He ranted, but i tuned it out listening to his heart.

I put my head down not wanting to attract attention to myself. Ness's little slip was dangerous and Edward was thinking about the possible ramifications. I sent a wave of calm across the room causing him to at least lower his voice even though he remained tense. "Vampires, that's impossible isn't it?" He asked looking at Edward.

"I can fix this, if you want Bella. Your choice." I hissed under my teeth too low for him to make out.

Charlie didn't wait for Edward to answer before directing a question at Bella. "Are you a vampire Bella?"

"I can take the memory…Just say the word." I whispered again.

_Of course she wants to..._ Edward answered looking to Bella, unsure.

**_Not unless she tells me to , it's her father, her choice…_**

****"Is someone going to say something?" Charlie asked looking around still calm under my influence.

Bella kept her head down nodding. "Yes."

"Yes what Bells? You're a _vampire_?" He asked still calm in disbelief.

"Do it Asima." She said low, head still to the ground. "I'm sorry Dad." She said barely loud enough for him to here.

I concentrated twice as hard as I had to do with Phillip. His mind was harder to get through. I opened my eyes dissatisfied in a huff. "So that's what you are? Isabella are you going to answer me?" The fatherly tone in his voice demanding answers.

_Why isn't it working?…_ Edward thought anxious.

**_Give it time, his thoughts are distressed so his mind is a little more shielded. We're lucky I can do anything at all. _**

****Ness walked into the kitchen and came back with a can of beer handing it to him. "Here you go Grandpa."

"Oh… thanks Nessie." He said sitting back onto the couch and sitting the beer down onto the coffee table. "I'm sorry what was I saying? " He took a sip of the beer catching the last thing his mind remembered. "So Asima you're like Nessie, is that right?"

"I guess you can say that." I nodded keeping my tone polite but frustrated that I didn't have the strength to take back more.

"And how involved are your parents in all of this?" He asked taking another sip of his beer.

"Dad, you said you didn't want details remember." Bella added.

He thought about it for a moment, and decided she was right. "Yeah well, it's good she has a friend in all of this."

"Asima's the best grandpa, more like an older sister than a friend." Ness added choosing her words more carefully.

"Well that's good." He agreed letting the subject drop. The conversation was a little less awkward afterwards. He took Ness through some pictures of Bella growing up, along with her Renee and her Great Grandma Swan. It all ended when Charlie let out a small yawn.

"Well we better go Dad, I know you have an early day tomorrow."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." He agreed not wanting say goodbye right this minute. It had been five years since he last seen his daughter and he was unsure how many years it would be until his next visit.

"Can I stay?" Ness asked the only one not rising.

"It's all right with me if it's alright with you." Charlie said looking to Bella hoping it would be a yes.

"Please Mom?" Ness batted her eyes "Alright,." She sighed not wanting to disappoint the pleading faces.

"I'll pick her up in the morning." She promised as we walked to the door.

"It was nice meeting you Chief Swan." I bid adieu before walking out of the house. I called Carlisle from the car as Bella and Edward said their goodbyes. He informed me that they were expecting us within the next thirty minutes or so. "This late?" I asked looking at my watch. It was after two.

"Well most of the reservation will be asleep, the fewer that know we are there the better." He explained patiently.

"You mean the fewer meals on legs walking around the reservation the better." I amended sarcastically.

"Whatever makes them feel safe." He sighed.

"Yeah, I suppose. We'll be at the house soon." I promised hanging up. They still weren't out of the house. "We got to go guys, meeting time." I called out only loud enough for them to hear.

"That could have gone worse." Edward said sliding into the driver's seat.

"Thanks Asima." Bella sighed, shutting her door. "Lucky you came."

"Let's hope that same luck holds when we get to La Push." I groaned looking back out of my window.

"And if it doesn't?" Edward asked curiously.

I didn't like the thought of failure, "If this meeting doesn't go well, they'll come around, eventually. I'm just not looking forward to an extended stay in Forks." Carlisle and Esme were waiting at the front for us as soon as we pulled into the driveway. I let myself follow behind unsure of the boundary that we were nearing. We ran for a good five minutes, I was about to ask how much further, only stopped when I could smell Seth's scent and hear his thoughts.

Within his thoughts I could hear, Jacob's, and through their eyes I could see fifteen other pairs of eyes. "They brought the whole pack, both packs." I reported to them feeling a little impatient. "It that really necessary?" I asked myself.

"How do you know?" Edward asked. We still have another ten minutes of running.

"I can hear Seth's thoughts." I answered running. "Can't you?"

Edward shook his head, "Not yet."

_Interesting…_ Carlisle thought to himself still running. I tuned him out, if it was something he wanted to share with me he would say it aloud. Approaching the border Carlisle and Edward slowed to a stop, and I followed his lead staying behind him and Edward. This was their treaty, not mine. All of the large wolves stepped a little further back, some, whined at the scent.

Jacob and Seth were the only ones that didn't rub or bow their noses. Being surrounded by vampires for the past few months helped that. _Hey Asima!_ Seth yelled mentally across the invisible border.

_Smooth Seth she can't hear you…_ Another wolf teased.

_She can too!_ He argued.

The only other female in this mix besides myself snapped at them. _Quiet Quill, you too Seth. Save the panting for later…_

_Should I speak?_ Carlisle asked Edward trying to get a feel of the situation.

**_Go ahead, they don't have much patience…_** He answered.

"Thank you for agreeing to hear our side. When you are ready to take us to the elders we'll follow."

Edward was apparently the designated translator for the wolves. I had a feeling that this happened before. "They are on the mountain already in counsel we'll lead the way." Edward said in a voice that was deeper than his own.

That must be Sam. I thought to myself. He was the largest wolf of his pack. Yet not quiet as large as the reddish-brown Jacob in front of me. Esme, Bella, Edward, Carlisle and I walked together slowly in a close group, careful to not make any quick movements that could be misconstrued. Wolves surrounded us from all sides, the smell was more robust for Bella and Esme, but they kept a calmer face than some of the wolves that were closer to us.

Occasionally they had to be called to order by Sam and Jacob along the way. We were about halfway up the mountain before stopping at a cliff. I could see a fire there and the small peak looked over the dark ocean. There waited three humans sitting by the fire.

"Welcome." Answered the man at the natural head of the fire. The aged man with dark brown eyes greeted us. His voice not hostile yet full of authority. Two of the wolves disappeared into the trees to un-phase. Jacob and Sam appeared from the darkness. They took the spots beside the other two elders. An old white haired man that had to be approaching his nineties and a short dark-haired woman that looked to be in her late forties.

The leader motioned for us to sit. We complied all sitting on the long log facing the leader. It reminded me of a trial I peaked in on when I was a little girl. The setting was different, it was a grand hall and my father and his court members all sat higher looking down at the scared man cowering in between two of our guards. There was only one thing that made this trial remind me of the one I saw as a little girl. The mind of my fathers court, much like this one's minds were already made up before it even begun.

_** This doesn't look good**._ I told Carlisle.

Edward's thoughts agreed, **_Proceed carefully Carlisle._**

**** I waited for the others to un-phase and join us, when they never did I realized that they must be the "precautions" They spread out around the circle behind us and the Elders as Carlisle spoke. "Thank you for allowing us to meet with you." Carlisle greeted graciously.

The man in the wheelchair, from the thoughts of everyone else I found his name to be Billy, answered, "What you are asking of us isn't covered in this treaty or the treaty of our fathers. But we promised to hear what you have to say before we make our decision."

"Start from the beginning." The old man next to him requested.

"Very well." Carlisle agreed. He took them over the entire tale starting with the plan to kill everyone off one by one. He added my history in after Edward mentally suggested that it might make them more willing. It did cause them to listen to the story more intently. When Carlisle finished he waited in silence for one of them to break it.

"You can phase?" The snowy haired man asked me with wide black eyes.

"Not anymore, the venom stopped that sir." I replied respectfully. The thoughts of the woman were more on me being her son's imprint. Now that I looked I could see a few similarities in Seth's eyes and hers.

"And you plan to fight with vampires?" She questioned skeptical.

"Yes ma'am I do."

"Carlisle, I don't have any problems with you and your clan." Billy said thoughtfully. Carlisle nodded. "But what you are requesting could very well get all of our warriors killed. Why should I send them to their deaths?" He asked the fire flickering making the words more frightening. Carlisle didn't have an answer.

"My pack already voted, we all chose to go, so we aren't in this equation." Jacob added. The leaders eyes looked grim, the woman's terrified. My guess was that this was Jacob's father.

"It seems your mind is made up, but my pack can't just run off and fight, we won't die for something that has nothing to do with us." Sam said putting in his input.

"Who's going to protect the reservation while they are out dying?" The old man asked almost angry.

"They said that they are unsure still." Billy said regaining control.

"We'll put it to a vote. Sue?" He started looking at the woman.

"My vote is no, this has nothing to do with us and our children shouldn't die for it." She said firmly.

"Can I say something?" I asked interrupting the old man from casting his vote. I knew that it was out of line but they needed to know everything before they voted. Thankfully Billy was too surprised by my courage to be offended. He gave me a stiff nod telling me that it was okay. "I understand that most of you don't like vampires very much." The thoughts of some of the wolves let me know in a few cases that was an understatement, I ignored them and continued. "And I know that you feel that whether the Cullens and the others live or die isn't any concern of yours, but it's not true. The day that you stood in the clearing and challenged the Volturi you sealed your fates too. Now Caius's plan was to finish each of the covens off one by one, ending with the Cullen's. But after that he had every intent of coming back here. If you don't join us, the Cullen's will lose. It's simple math, no matter how much they have advanced we're still severely outnumbered. And when we fall they will come here to finish off La Push.

Twelve wolves isn't enough to cover their army either, no matter how skilled you all are. Our only chance to ensure both of our survivals is to work together. We do need each other."

They all thought about that in silence. "This…changes things." Billy answered rethinking his vote.

"Aro was obsessed with the thought of guard dogs before. I'm certain that he will see this as an opportunity to get what he wants." Edwards added driving them closer to our side. I could hear several of the wolves growling from within their chests. Bella was unsure of the reason and put shields around us, a precaution of her own.

"We have more than enough room to accommodate them all." Esme added speaking for the first time. "Asima offered to let you all stay in her home, we know the smell is too uncomfortable to stay with us." That changed some of their minds, but the minds in front of us were the ones that mattered.

"Our pack is going." Jacob said finally.

Sam was in deep thought weighting out all of the options. "We can't let our brothers die knowing that we can help…" The old man said to him.

Bella let out a small sigh letting the shields drop. "What about La Push?" Sue asked thoughtfully. "A few will have to stay behind…"

"We'll need a day or so to make arrangements." Sam thought going over names in the pack that might have to stay.

"That's fine," Carlisle sighed with optimism. He was glad that they were coming at all.

"…And travel, we'll have to arrange that too." Sue thought more to herself.

"I can cover that." I answered, "Just let me know who's coming and I can get airline tickets. They will have everything that they need." I promised.

"We'll let you know." Billy said letting us know that this meeting was over.

"Thank you." Carlisle said rising fluidly from his spot, we followed. The thoughts were mixed as we were escorted back to the border. Most were excited that they were getting a chance to kill vampires. 'The reason that they were there.' We said goodbye with a promise from Jacob and Seth that they would call us as soon as they had information. As soon as we got back I was going to call Alice and let her know not to expect us back for another day or so.

I didn't care that I was going to be stuck in the dismal longer than expected. I was happy that we were over another large obstacle in our path on the road to peace.


	42. Chapter 42 Destiny

**Author's note: Okay so we are down to the last 20 chapters of the book. I hope that you are enjoying it. Please feel free to review it and leave comments or questions that you have. It makes me feel good to know that people are enjoying it. **

* * *

Chapter 41- Destiny

When I woke up at seven that morning the weather was gloomy. It hadn't gotten to the rain yet but the dark clouds overhead were looking like they could burst at any moment. I walked out of Alice's room greeting the others.

"Good morning." Esme answered sitting a vase of fresh carnations on the table.

"Good morning. Where are Bella and Edward?" I asked looking around noticing their absence.

"They went to Charlie's, Bella wanted to spend the day there since we are staying longer than we thought." Carlisle informed looking up from his book.

"Seth called." Esme added cutting the thorns from a yellow rose before adding it to another arrangement on the grand piano. "Jacob and him have the list we need to make travel arrangements. He wants to know if you can meet him in La Push, if you aren't too busy."

Busy I wasn't, but I didn't like the light in her eyes. Having Edward as a son gave her a century to practice controlling her thoughts. Her thoughts were focused on her arrangement alone. I looked at Carlisle reading his book pretending not to listen.

"Where do I meet my chaperones?" I sighed giving up.

"The same place," She said in between hums making the words almost sound like lyrics to the melody.

"Alright, I'll go meet them." I sighed going upstairs to get changed in my only other pair of clothes.

Esme, eyed me with approval when I came back down. "You look lovely." She complimented working on another arrangement.

"Alice has great taste." I answered looking at the white jeans and the purple polo I was wearing. The white belt around my mid selection went nicely with it. My hair was in a side ponytail that rested on my shoulder.

"Not the clothes, you." She corrected cutting the stem of a white carnation shorter tucking it behind my ear. "There, flawless." She said satisfied.

"You sound like Alice." I blushed using a hairpin in my hair to secure the flower.

"Like mother like daughter," Carlisle laughed talking over his book.

_No smile…no laugh…_ Esme sighed filling another vase with roses. _…poor girl…_

I shook my head. "I'll be back in an hour." I promised walking out of the house.

I looked up at the sky as I ran in the same direction as last night. The sun was peaking through the clouds slightly. Hopefully it would be sunny after all.

The sun was peaking through the trees when I first caught the scent of a wolf. Not Seth or Jacob, that was for sure. I knew this wolf was from Jacob's pack but I was unsure of his name.

_Can she hear me?… Hello. No she can't hear me._ He thought feeling more foolish as he spoke.

"I can hear you." I answered. "Asima," I greeted, "I don't know you're name yet, sorry." I apologized.

_I'm Embry…_ He raised his oversized paw and I wasn't sure if he was trying to get me to shake it or if he was waving.

"So you're the only one huh?" I asked looking around walking beside him.

_Yep, just me. Jacob and the rest of the pack are meeting with the Elders. Sam's pack is with them. Seth wanted to come, but he was needed there…_

"Not a problem with me, just surprised that it's only one of you." I kicked at the grass as I walked.

_They don't see you as much as a threat , Nessie can come and go as she pleases. You aren't like the vampires…_

"The Cullen's are harmless. I'm more dangerous, trust me." I shook my head listening to his skepticism. "How long is the meeting?"

_Another hour or so… I'm suppose to keep you company until then_.

"Why are you in wolf form?" I asked curiously. "You're safe you know?"

_I thought you said you were dangerous? _He mocked me with a smile in his tone.

"I am dangerous. I've killed more vampires alone than your entire group I bet."

_No way..._ He disagreed.

"Yes way, I remember my first encounter..."He listened to a few of my tales in amazement.

_It's mostly dull around here_. He said envious.

"When I could change it was mostly dull for us too." I sympathized.

I wonder if vampire venom will do the same to me? He asked thoughtfully.

"Probably not, most of us that were exposed died. I mean it's cool if you survive, but not really worth the risk you know?"

_Yeah…_

He was quiet for another minute or so. I remained quiet listening to the animals around us.

_…She smells nice, sweet but not a burning sweet… She's pretty too…nothing like the girls on the reservation. Her eyes are so bright… Wait what am I thinking? That's Seth's imprint. Wrong! Wrong! Wrong!_

My eye's shot at him, startled by the mental chastisement.

_Oh shoot, she can hear me?…Sorry_ He apologized.

"Don't worry about it. Not a big deal, flattered actually." I said earnestly.

He was grateful that I was dropping it. We were quiet a little longer before he spoke again.

_So how fast are you?_

"Not as fast as I use to be," I sighed. "I can keep up with a vampire as long as they aren't running full speed.

_We're faster…_ He boasted holding his nose up.

"Are you?" I asked skeptical.

_Up to a race?_ He challenged. _Northern perimeter and back?_

"Where is that?" I asked unsure of their boundaries.

_To where the beach ends and back. Don't worry if you get lost all you have to do is follow my scent … since you'll be behind me._

"You're on." I accepted breaking off into a full sprint.

Good thing the beach was deserted because we were blurs across the sand. I had a good lead on him until he started to pass me on the way back. He ended up beating me by a quarter mile.

_Told you…_ He laughed smug.

"You won, fair and square." I exhaled defeated.

He was still laughing when we heard a loud howl off in the distance.

_Oh…_ we're being called. _Come on!_

I ran full speed behind him, lagging a little tired from pushing myself in the race. Embry noticed this quickly.

_Wanna ride? _He offered slowing only a little.

I leaped quickly onto his back holding his fur keeping my head down as the wind rushed over us. Everyone eyed us curiously as we reached Sam and Jacob's packs.

_What's up guys?_ He asked halting a few yards from Jacob.

_What the hell Embry?_

Tension was the last thing that I needed. "Thanks." I said leaping off of him when I realized it upset Seth.

_No problem…_

I ignored their thoughts getting to business. I hadn't done anything wrong. "Do we have who's going?" I asked looking at Jacob.

It was Sam who spoke though, _Nodin and Koda are staying behind. The rest of us will fight._

"How soon will you be able to leave?" I asked matching his businesslike tone.

_Tonight if needed._ His mind was running over the names of everyone that would be going in his pack first and last. I took a mental note of each of them so I could get their tickets.

"Okay, I'll work on them now. Thank you Sam." I watched him bow his head and his pack dispersed to go home and see their families. I pulled out my cell phone and started dialing.

_Who are you calling?…_ Jacob asked.

"Travel agency. Why are you still in wolf form?" I asked listening to the phone ring.

His thoughts ran to Leah refusing to un-phase. I watched his second in command roll her eye,_ I'm going to go pack…_ she scoffed before running away.

I heard Quil say something about going to see Claire and ran away too before the line picked up.

"Sunshine Travels, this is Joan how can I help you?"

"Hello, is need to purchase airline tickets from SEA to LEB." I informed politely.

"Okay," I heard her typing in the background. " And what's your name?"

"Asima Franklin."

"Okay how many tickets did you need.?"

Fifteen wolves, plus the Cullens, Ness and I, "Twenty one."

She stopped typing. "I'm sorry, I thought you said twenty-one?"

"I did."

She let out an amused laugh. "Is this a joke?"

"No, it's not, and I would need them for tonight no later than tomorrow if possible." I said seriously not finding any humor.

"Okay, this has got to be a prank call." She was in full out laughter now. "I'm hanging up now."

"This isn't a joke Miss, I really need twenty-one tickets to LEB by tomorrow morning." She laughed harder.

"Ma'am there's no way, I'm going to prepare twenty one tickets and have them sit here." She was barely getting it out between laughs.

"Fine." I sighed hitting the red button disconnecting the call.

"Sounds like they didn't believe you." Jacob laughed from behind me.

I turned noticing that Seth, Jacob and Embry had phased back. "No she didn't." I muttered rolling my eyes. "Looks like I am going to have to go up there." I groaned putting my hands on my temples.

Jacob laughed, "You have to admit it's kind of funny."

"I'm sorry Jacob-maybe I should laugh. Our impending doom is just so hilarious and I'm just sitting here being all grouchy. What's _wrong_ with me?" I replied letting sarcasm drench each word.

He stopped laughing. "Geeze, lighten up Asima, well go up there, no big deal.

"I need to go get a car." I sighed calming down. "Can you meet me at the border please, I want to save time with the whole escort thing."

"You got it." Jacob said giving me a playful salute. I wasn't amused. "Joke … laugh… you know 'Ha-ha'?" I shook my head and let out a sigh, and he did the same giving up. "Never mind."

"I need you guys to look like grownups." I said putting my phone back in my pocket.

"We do look like grownups." Jacob contradicted referring to his size and stature.

"Grownups wear shirts." I said before running back towards the house.

I could hear Jacob laughing. "Cracking jokes she's a natural. Laughing at one, she's practically a robot." I heard him exhale ending the laughter, "Come on guys."

I approached the boundary line where Forks ended and La Push began, screeching to a halt from my hundred and ten miles per hour speed, stopping merely inches in front of them. Jacob and Seth weren't worried in the slightest.

"Man I love this car." I said to myself as Jacob jumped in the back seat and Seth getting in the front closing the door behind him.

"Sweet ride." Seth sighed looking around at the interior.

"Smells like vampire though." Jacob said crunching up his nose.

He opened his mouth to say more but I cut him off. "Don't disrespect the Scaglietti please. Of course it smells like vampire, it's Edward's car."

He mumbled a "figures" under his breath as I sped off.

"And no disrespecting the vampires either." I scolded racing back up the one-oh-one.

"I'm fine, it's Sam's pack that needs the lecture." He defended.

I cut my eyes to him in the rearview mirror. "I'll address it with Sam too."

"You could have just drove in you know?" Seth said changing the subject. "They don't think you're a threat."

"Then why all the chaperones?" I asked in disbelief.

"I said that they don't think you're a threat." He clarified.

I understood what he was saying. "You guy's could give Carlisle a little more credit than that."

"I know that." Seth added, "But it isn't my call."

"I know." I cut my eyes to what he was wearing. Obviously something else he let Alice pick out. Seth wasn't the type to wear a sweater vest and polo with his jeans. "You look nice."

"Thanks." He accepted bashfully. "You too."

Jacob made a gagging sound in the back before I could say thank you. "How about me, do I look nice?" He laughed.

"Jacob…" I sighed looking at his attire. It was jeans and solid black button down shirt, untucked, his hair slicked back into a smooth ponytail. "you look nice actually."

"Thanks." He scoffed with a hint of humor.

"No really, very smooth." I smirked looking back at him.

"Cool." He laughed looking out of the window. "You look good too."

"Are you feeling okay Jacob." I scrutinized from the mirror. "You might be a little hotter than the regular one hundred and nine degrees today."

Seth laughed, and so did Jacob.

"Again with the jokes. No really, the flower and stuff… Nice." he said giving me a thumbs up.

"Esme." I explained flipping through the radio stations.

We listened to the radio in silence for a few minutes until I broke it. "Why didn't Embry come?" I asked curiously.

I realized that this was a bad idea after I said it and Jacob shot me a glance and then a glance towards Seth who was looking uneasy.

I listened to Seth's mind, he thought I was interested in Embry. Jacob's mind was thinking about the boundaries of an imprint and the other members of the pack.

"First of all, I am nobodies territory. I am a free thinking individual so no one can claim me." I corrected his thoughts a little bit harsher than I meant to.

"Don't like what you hear don't listen." Jacob bit, the shock of my venom causing some of his own.

"You know what I mean." I said a little softer. "I understand the whole loyalty to Seth thing, but he can't avoid me. This upcoming fight conflicts with that little plan, not to mention him living in my house. Besides, I like Embry."

Jacob groaned looking out of his window._ Just add insult to injury why don't you?_

Seth looked at me like that didn't cross his mind before. "I didn't think about that." He sighed feeling worse.

"Not like in that way Seth. I like how he can find something funny in every situation, even when it's suppose to be a serious moment, it reminds me of Hafiz."

He perked up a little after that. "Really?"

"Yes, my brother was exactly the same way. Not a problem, so you're jealousy isn't necessary. You're still my favorite wolf." I teased elbowing him in the arm.

He laughed.

"Why did you bring us anyway?" Jacob asked fussing with his shirt collar.

"I might need you to help me stash a body." I revealed.

"Huh?" Seth became alert wondering if he should be ready for trouble.

"If this lady is anything like she was on the phone I am going to be committing my first human murder." I sighed pulling into the parking lot.

Jacob laughed. "Again with the jokes."

I shook my head turning off the car. My patience was wearing thin, no joke intended.

"Hello welcome to Sunshine Travels, my name is Joan how can I help you?" She smiled bright eyed upon her entrance.

"Hi, we need plane tickets." Jacob started.

"Alright, do we have an order number for you already?"

"No, we called a little earlier but we didn't get that far." He said choosing his words carefully.

"Well I'm sorry about that sir, it's been a really busy morning here, let's see if we can't get that fixed for you. Are these for round trip or one way?"

"One way." Seth answered.

"Alright, no problem. And when is you're departure date."

"We're hoping for tonight if possible." Jacob answered.

"I'm sure that won't be a problem sir. There isn't a deadline too early for us." She laughed clicking something on her computer. "Where are you going?"

"To Hanover, New Hampshire." Jacob informed.

"Alright, well the closest airport to that location is Lebanon is that alright?"

"Works for us." Jacob smirked wondering how long it would take her to get who we were.

"And how many tickets did you need?" She said typing.

"Twenty-one." Jacob answered seriously.

The travel agent's face fell. "You called earlier." She said earlier. "I am so sorry, I thought you were playing a joke." Her voice was apologetic.

"It's no problem." Jacob smirked.

"Do you have the names of and ages of your travelers?" She asked still embarrassed. I rolled my eyes.

Seth handed her a list of fifteen first and last names along with birthdays. I quickly wrote down a list of everyone else placing it on the counter.

"Did you want these tickets to be coach, or business class?" She asked not looking up from her monitor, her face still red.

"Whichever you have available." Seth answered.

She typed faster and was silent for several minutes. "The soonest flight that I can arrange to accommodate you all is at two-fifteen tomorrow morning. Is that alright?"

"That's fine." Jacob answered, his voice little deeper than normal.

She worked down the list quicker than I thought she would. Only taking her fifteen minutes to fill in all the appropriate fields for everyone on our lists.

"Alright, these are all economy flights thru Delta. There is one layover in Memphis, but you are all grouped together for the most part. The cheapest I can get them even with a group rate is five hundred and forty-six dollars."

Jacob looked at me asking if it was an acceptable price, I nodded. "That's fine."

I pulled out my card, getting it ready for when she asked for it.

The lady looked at him like he misunderstood. "That's per ticket," She clarified.

His eye's grew wide-eyed at me looking over to see if it was still alright.

"I know. We'll take them." I sighed handing her my card.

She swiped it quickly handing it back to me. "Here you go Mrs. Franklin." She shot her eyes back down.

After printing out the tickets she thanked us and told us to enjoy our trip. Jacob busted out laughing as soon as we exited the building.

"Did you see her face? Man I wish I could read minds for that one." He laughed.

I drove as fast as I could back to Forks, stopping only to drop Jacob off at Chief Swan's to see Ness. After saying hello for a few minutes I left to take Seth back to La Push before going back to Carlisle and Esme.

"So how are you?" Seth asked breaking the silence between us.

"Very well, now that we have full participation everything should be pretty smooth. Well as smooth as it can be for something like this." I amended not taking my eyes off of the road.

"You know what I mean."

"It's been…confusing…and painful." I stated truthfully, pain and confusion seemed to come hand and hand with me these days.

"Well you know you can always talk to me if you'd like. I wouldn't tell anyone." He promised, his chestnut eyes were dripping with sincerity.

That I wasn't confused about, I knew Seth would never betray my trust in anyway.

"I wouldn't even know where to begin." I admitted shooting my eyes back to him.

His voice remained patient and non judgmental. "We'll let's start with why you are confused."

"I'm confused because I have always been able to determine the right path and the wrong path. Examine both sides, see the results and choose effectively. Even before I had Alice's gift of sight.

With Phillip, it's not so easy. I'm not sure if I'm torturing myself for no reason, if I should just restore his thoughts and hope that he wouldn't be pissed enough to stop loving me or whether I am on the right track and I just need to dig deeper and stay strong. It's driving me crazy !" I took a deep inhale from saying everything in one breath.

"That's a lot." He said trying to make it light.

"Tell me about it." I sighed dabbing at my eyes. "Look, crying again. Stupid human emotions."

"They aren't stupid. Without pain we wouldn't appreciate the good stuff. Pull over." He requested placing one scorching hand on mine.

I complied getting on the shoulder and turning off the engine two miles away from La Push's border. I waited in silence to hear what he had to say.

He seemed to be thinking it through himself, choosing it carefully, like he knew it could possibly upset me. I waited patiently dabbing at my eyes.

"You haven't been the same since you left. You know that as well as I do. I barely see you smile, you _never_ laugh, and I feel like when you're here you aren't here.

Right now you're in limbo and you aren't going to heal until you are out of it. So I suggest you use you're strength to weigh out all the options and decide."

"I've tried Seth, I just can't, I've made this list a million times and each time it changes." I exhaled frustrated.

"You can see things that are set in stone right? I say use it to see if he's who you're supposed to be with.

If so, stop torturing yourself, give him his memories and be happy." He saw me about to speak and rushed into his next part. "And don't say that you're worried about him not loving you. He can't not love you, it's impossible.

And if it turns out that you're doing the right thing by staying away then… it may be hard but it's better than not knowing. Just know that the people you care about will support you either way."

"I've always tried to keep my talents out of our equation. Trying to even us out somehow. That never crossed my mind." I admitted.

"That's another thing. If you are going to do it, he needs to be able to handle everything, talents and all. They are a part of what makes you Asima."

"I'll try…" I sighed closing my eyes.

I focused my mind on Phillip and searched for the first time ever into his future…

_I glimpsed over the large perfectly landscaped lawn. There were different arrangements of shrubs, tulips, roses and other plants leading up toward the main house. _

_It was huge and held three cars in the driveway, the white bricks that formed the house went three stories up meeting a charcoal gray shingled roof. _

_Inside the house was Phillip making breakfast. He was older, definitely human, but still looked as beautiful as ever. His dark hair had small streaks of gray in various places. His eyes were youthful and as bright as the day his met mine coming down the stairs. His body still held the muscular definition of his youth as well. _

_He smiled putting the French toast on a serving platter and sitting it in the middle of the table. He pulled plates from the cupboard setting the table. Four places?_

_"Breakfast ready!" He yelled through the kitchen door._

_I could hear several footsteps shuffling down the stairs. Him smiling and shaking his head. _

_"Me first Kyle!" A little black haired green eyed girl ran into the kitchen pushing through the door and jumping up into the chair. She couldn't have been more than seven . Her hair was long and was bone straight down her back, held in place with a blue ribbon that matched her school uniform._

_"Dad Asima is taking all of the eggs." The boy groaned. He looked exactly like the baby pictures I'd seen of Phillip except he was missing a tooth in front. This boy couldn't have been more than seven either. They had to be twins._

_"No pushing Kyle, Asima share with your brother." Phillip warned. _

_"You're taking us to school?" The little girl asked kicking her feet back and forth in the chair._

_"No, you're mother is today, I have an early meeting." He informed grabbing a piece of bacon off of the plate and chewed it, barely letting it cool. _

_I could hear someone enter in the doorway. "Shoving bacon in you're mouth isn't a real breakfast. It won't hurt to stop and eat a full meal." She teased from the doorway. _

_"I got juice too." He defended with the same innocence I loved. _

_"Still not a breakfast." She laughed walking over and kissing him on the cheek…_

My eyes flew open, my breathing uneven.

"What is it Asima? What did you see?" Seth asked anxious.

My throat choked trying to find the words I needed to, there were a million I wanted to say but I only was able to manage three. "It's …. not… me."

Seth put his arm around me, "I'm sorry it isn't." He apologized genuinely.

"No." I shook my head fighting back the tears. "It helps… to know."

"But it's not what you wanted…" He sighed ruefully.

"I …wanted…To know, and now I do." The tear dam spilling over silently.

"Do you want me to drive back to La Push?" He offered undoing his seatbelt.

I shook my head, "Do you mind if we just stay here for a little while longer."

I could hear the rain pouring louder than when we originally parked. "We can stay as long as you want." He promised unwrapping his arm from me and setting it on my hand. He sat in silence with me and I let the tears flow silently for what I hoped would be the last time.

I felt better after dropping Seth off, at least until we got to Sea-Tac airport and there were no wolves. They said that they had their own was of getting there so I didn't argue.

It was one-thirty and they still weren't there. "We should have picked them up ourselves." Edward sighed impatiently pacing back and forth in front of our gate.

"They'll be here Edward, we just have to be patient." Carlisle said looking at his watch too.

"They'll be here dad." Ness said confidently.

"They're less than a mile a way." I answered opening my eyes realizing I was the only one that was sitting down.

Esme seemed to melt from her statue form. "Good."

Bella and Edward didn't stop pacing until they heard Jacob's voice. "Didn't think we were going to show huh?" He laughed reaching the gate followed by fourteen different wolves.

"I didn't know wolves were into being fashionably late." Bella teased.

"Yeah well, we're full of surprises." He rolled his eyes.

I handed the Cullens their tickets. "Go ahead and board, I'll be the last one." I volunteered.

They entered as I sifted through the other tickets. "Okay, Jacob, Sam, Quil, Embry, you're up." I said in a low yet clear voice handing them their tickets. They each thanked me heading through the gates to board. I continued through the list. "Paul, Jared…" making sure that they all were accounted for finally getting to the last three. "Brady, Colin, and Leah."

I watched the girl walk up to me and I couldn't help but smile. She reminded me of Kalila, the sharp haircut that shaped her face with a straight bang, the look that made her come off as ill tempered and scary. Even though Kalila was one of the warmest people I ever met, she still was also one of the toughest in battle.

"So you're the female wolf." I smiled still, "Leah…_Clearwater_?" I furrowed my brows, she had the same last name as Seth.

"Yes I am," She smiled the corners of her mouth drawn up with sarcasm matching her tone. "And _you're_ the one that thinks she's too good for my brother." She dropped her smile walking through the gate.

Brother? I sighed following behind her. This was going to be one really, really, really interesting flight.


	43. Chapter 43 Flight

Chapter 42- Flight

Our travel party took up almost the entire passenger log. Even though the cavern could hold five times the amount, the late hour caused most of the seats to be vacant. I listened from my seat and could hear only a few people talking in first class.

I chose to be close to the aisle this time, in case I had to get up for any reason. Instead of everyone sticking to their assigned rows of three each they all sectioned off into groups in the vacant seats. Which really just meant, as far away from the vampires as possible. It reminded me of the subtle boundary lines I saw in the lunchroom in school.

I shook my head at the childishness releasing my seatbelt when the announcement said that I was free too. I got up going up a few rows and plopping down next to Ness and Jacob.

"Why were you guys so late." I asked curiously.

"We had council meeting and Sam wanted to do one last run before we left." he shrugged putting his arm around Ness, letting her amber curly tresses fall on his shoulder.

She was half asleep resting on his shoulder, "Sorry I haven't spent much time with you this trip."

"Please, you were spending time with you're grandfather. Hardly something to apologize for."

"Still, you're having a hard time, I should have been there for you too." She yawned apologizing just the same.

"I see you everyday, Chief Swan doesn't. I'm not bothered in the slightest."

"Did you think about what you were going to do?" She yawned pulling herself closer into Jacob.

"I'm going to leave him alone, let him live his life, grow old, and live life like he should." I promised myself this time a hundred percent sure of my decision.

She frowned with closed eyes, "Still fighting destiny." She sighed and yawned a final time before drifting off into sleep.

"You cool?" Jacob asked adjusting so that he was comfortable too.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I wasn't in tears so that had to mean something, just hoped one day I could say it and mean it. "You looked beat, get a nap in before we land in Memphis."

"Alright." Jacob yawned not bothering to argue.

I got up and went towards the back. "How's everyone holding up back here?" I asked sitting in the seat across from Sam.

"We're fine. Most of them will probably be sleep until we get where we're going." He informed looking around uneasy.

"You should too. There's no danger thirty thousand feet in the air." I promised.

He nodded still looking uneasy. There was sweat on his forehead, and his heart was beating twice as fast as everyone else's. "Are you alright Sam?"

He nodded silently his breathing a little erratic.

I ran over his thoughts, "Ah…I see. I'll be right back with something that'll help you. Count backwards from a hundred slowly."

Esme and Carlisle eyed me curiously as I passed by their seats. I went up to the flight attendants station, quickly taking what I needed off of the cart not wanting to interrupt the flight attendants conversation on the phone.

He was at eighty-five by the time I got back to his seat. I ripped open the package handing him the sleeping pills. I screwed the top off of the water handing it to him. "That should help."

"Thanks." He said drinking off the whole bottle.

"I didn't know you had a fear of flying. I would have gotten you some sooner."

"Neither did I." He let out a low chuckle. His mind was now running over how well they were going to work with the others waiting for us in Hanover. "How did the Cullens convince you to get mixed into their trouble with the guys in Italy?" He asked curiously.

"They didn't, strictly voluntary." I answered truthfully.

"Voluntary? You're working with vampires, to protect them? Wasn't your vow to _kill_ vampires?" He asked truly confused.

"My vow was to protect innocent people, yes. My thoughts we're the fewer vampires the safer humans were. So I killed through out my lifetime, protecting them, unable to be _in _the world I chose to protect.

And then I met Renesmee and her family." His eyes cut towards the front, not with animosity but curiosity. "I'd never met such _good_ souls. They're better than most of the humans that I was put on this earth to protect."

He eyed me skeptically unable to imagine. "So you're willing to die. In a fight that isn't yours to protect _vampires_? Most of them still kill humans."

"No I am willing to die in a fight that isn't mine to protect _those_ vampires. If that requires I protect a few others, then so be it. They're worth it." I shrugged.

He eyes me still skeptical. Thinking the vampire venom didn't just take away my ability to transform but to think logically as well.

I smiled still remaining patient, "You don't understand right now, only because you're fighting, saving yourselves."

" And you're saving them…" He replied trying to make sense of it.

"No…they're saving me…" I smiled politely correcting him. I could hear his pulse slow slightly as the medicine ran through his system. "The pills should take hold in another minute or so. Just keep counting back from a hundred." I rose going back to the front where I knew everyone was still awake.

I passed Seth and Leah asleep next to each other, comparing the similarities. I was surprised I didn't see that sooner. Probably because I didn't see Leah in human form the entire time.

Esme was still worried about the conversation she heard with Ness and I. Carlisle was next to her pretending to sleep. "Hello Esme." I whispered sitting next to her.

"Hello dear, are you alright?" She asked examining my eyes.

"I'm… better." I answered truthfully.

"So you're choosing to stay away?" Esme asked putting her book down.

"Yes, I am." I promised resting my hands in my lap.

"Are you sure that it's the best idea?" She asked hesitantly. "You've been so sad lately?" She explained putting her cool marble hand on mine.

"It's the right thing to do." I sighed still confident. "Besides, I cheated a little." I admitted guiltily.

"Cheated?" Carlisle inquired opening his eyes.

"I peeked in his destiny, to see if I was making the right choice. He had a normal life, with children, a wife, and he was _happy_. I couldn't change that if I wanted to, I wouldn't."

Esme embraced me, and I rested my head on her neck.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Carlisle exhaled earnestly.

"It's alright, it's better that I know."

"Yes, but you're hurting." Esme contradicted sympathetically.

"That goes away in time…right? I'll be happy again someday." It sounded more like wishing than anything.

Esme remained silent for a moment. "I think so… one day you'll find a reason to laugh and smile again. You deserve to be happy just like everyone else in this world." She gripped me tighter pulling my hair back.

I touched my locket in between my fingers rubbing it. It was a habit whenever I was sad or lonely. I imagined the things Phillip would say if I he were here. 'You're too beautiful to frown.' or 'The sky is blue everyday so you don't have to be.' or he would just kiss me until I forgot the reason that I was sad. I liked the latter the most.

An unintentional yawn escaped from my lips.

"You should sleep dear, we have another hour." Esme suggested.

"Do you mind if I sleep up here?" I asked looking at her hopefully.

"Of course not dear, you can lay here as long as you'd like." She promised lifting up the armrest so that I she could provide a shoulder for me to rest her head. I inhaled her sweet aroma before drifting off completely.

It was still dark landing in Memphis. "Who's hungry?" I yawned after we finally were able to claim all thirty of the bags. It wasn't surprising that _all_ of the wolves felt like eating. I gave Sam my card, "Get whatever you all need, we have a little over an hour."

I curled up in an oversized chair in the internet lounge scribbling in my notebook, people watching. They each spread across the few open cafés wanting different things.

I watched Bella and Edward holding hands, inseparable, like always. Ness was with Jacob drinking her smoothie laughing at Jacob shoving his third hotdog into his mouth, them too inseparable. Esme and Carlisle were sitting in the lounge area with me, Carlisle reading today's news, Esme a home improvement magazine. Even though they were both enjoying their own separate tasks they also remained inseparable.

I put my headphones on, determined not to let myself get down too much. I closed my eyes letting the song calm me down. When I was feeling better I attempted to 'people watch' again. I got frustrated when I noticed that all of the people that passed were _couples_. I curled up turning in the chair so that I couldn't pay attention to the people anymore.

"Hey Asima!" I heard Ness yelling across from thirty feet across from me, the rotunda causing her voice to thunder and echo through out the quiet space.

When she noticed this she put her hand over her mouth and blushed with embarrassment. Jacob just laughed walking over holding a cup holder carrying beverages and food.

"We brought you a smoothie." Jacob said sitting in a chair next to me, Ness sitting on the other side.

"Thanks," I answered quietly taking the drink. I sniffed it before taking a sip. It was actually pretty good.

"Good huh?" Ness smiled smug. "I picked out the flavor.

I nodded re-closing my eyes. After another few sips I was relaxed enough to start humming the intro to another song.

"Brought you a hotdog too." Jacob added holding the fully loaded monstrosity in my face.

I wrinkled my nose at the smell shaking my head. "No thank you." I declined politely.

"I told you she wouldn't like it." Ness responded.

Jacob shrugged not offended in the slightest, "It's cool, I'll eat it."

I turned my music up to drown out the sound of Jacob inhaling the hotdog. Returning to my low humming I re-closed my eyes.

"You guys can eat food, I don't see how you don't see it as good. I mean Edward and Bella I understand, but you two." He wondered in disbelief wiping his mouth.

"I have heightened senses." I answered plainly.

"Yeah, I know. So do I but I'm not turning my nose up at chili dogs." He rebutted after downing the rest of his smoothie.

"It's hard to explain Jacob. It's just not appetizing." Ness tried to answer.

"Can you try?" Jacob asked truly curious.

"I don't really know how to explain it." She confessed opening her magazine.

"How about you Asima?" He asked nudging my knee to get my attention.

I sighed pulling out my earplugs and opening my eyes, apparently listening to Maroon 5 wouldn't be a part of the plan to enjoy my layover.

"Your taste senses aren't as heightened as mine." I answered adjusting to look at him. "When you bite into that hotdog you taste the tomatoes, from the ketchup, the meat from the hotdog, the meat and sauce from the chili etcetera. All combined to make the one single flavor.

If I were to bite into it I would taste _everything_. The meat, the meat fat, the cereal filler, the soy flour in the chili, starch, not to mention an array of other additives you wouldn't believe. Not very appetizing." I frowned thinking about it.

"I get it, meat fat, flour and whatever filler all tastes good to me." He shrugged.

I shrugged too, "I just know it's not for _me_."

"Hey Asima." Seth waved speeding up to come sit in the last seat in front of me leaving his sister behind.

I smiled and waved him over, until my eyes connected to Leah's glare and dropped my expression along with my hand. Her thoughts were twice as venomous as her scowl.

"What's wrong Asima?" Seth asked sitting down.

I shook off my guarded expression and tuned out her thoughts. "Nothing, how was you're breakfast?" I asked returning my smile.

"Good, I had chicken." he beamed, "So how long until we board?"

"Another thirty minutes. It took everyone less time to eat than I thought it would." admitted watching the other wolves come back towards our gate.

Still sticking to the side of the lounge farthest away from the Cullens. I shook my head once again. Looking at the layout of the lounge, noticing that it was ironically the layout of our lives at the moment. The vampires on one side, wolves on the other, and Ness, Jacob, Seth and I in-between. That would be the layout for the rest of our time together if something didn't happen to change that.

"Asima…" Ness called waving her hands in my face and snapping.

"Oh.. Sorry. Zoned out for a minute." I apologized.

Edward glanced at me worried, wondering what I saw. Seth, Ness, and Jacob's faces matched his. "What did you see?" Ness inquired in a lower voice.

"Nothing, just zoned out.." I answered again.

She let it go for that moment thinking I didn't want to talk about it in front of others. She would ask me again when we were alone.

I flipped through a magazine, searching for something that I would find mildly entertaining within the pages. The conversation between the three turned into mere background noise. It seemed like everything around me was just drifting into the background. Esme said that it would get better. Was feeling this blasé about everything really better?

_I can't be blasé for much longer._ I thought to myself. _I'll be dead in a few months so it won't matter how much of a shell I've turned into._

I had to admit even to myself that this was a horribly despondent way of looking at the situation. _No, it will get better…it has to get better_. I told myself. I've already been at the lowest I'd ever been in thirteen-hundred and twenty-two yeas of existence, where else could I go? I let myself tune back into the conversation when I realized that I was staring at the same page for ten minutes.

Jacob was still on the not eating thing. "If you can eat French toast you should be able to eat a hotdog." He disputed with Ness.

"That's different. It's sweet." She explained poorly.

"Well, you'd like food if you ever tasted _my _cooking." He beamed confidently, a little bit of a boyish light shining into his eyes.

Seth scoffed. "Oh please. Nessie don't listen to him, if you eat his coking you'll _never_ want human food again. His smoke alarm is his sick version of a cooking timer, and last time I was over he was bending up tools trying to get the Mac and cheese out of the pan. The only cooking success he'd ever accomplished was getting the pop-tarts out of the toaster in one piece."

Seth's and Ness's showed that they were just as surprised at my reaction as I was. It had been weeks since I had heard the bubbly sound that escaped from my lips, so long that if I didn't recognized my voice I would have sworn it were someone else. But there it was, laughter.

I covered my mouth attempting to muffle the sound. To soften the surprise on my friends faces. Ness was happy that something was able to make me smile for more than a brief second.

Jacob's face was drawn up into a frown , unhappy that the dam of hysteria was broken at his expense. "At least the pop-tarts were good." He mumbled in his defense.

That made me laugh slightly harder, trying to get out between the bubbles of laughter was an apology somewhere. "I'm….sorry…Jacob. It's just…so…funny."

"Yeah yeah," He mumbled.

"It's is funny Jake." Ness defended starting to giggle too, though not as exuberant as mine.

And even though I promised myself that I was strong enough to not cry every again, there I was breaking that promise as two single tears ran down my left cheek. I wiped them quickly, softening my laughter as I looked over at the Esme. She had a wide smile of delight as she heard my voice ringing softly across the rotunda.

"I'm sorry Jake, I'm done now." I promised still unable to completely remove the smile from my face. It felt good to exhale the last bit of laughter from my lungs.

_I didn't even think she was paying attention._ Seth thought to himself obviously pleased that his words were the reason I was able to laugh after so long. Now his thoughts ran more towards 'hope'. Hope that I would regain even of a fraction of the light that I had lost.

Tragically, as quickly as my moment of delight started it ended. I reached towards the table grabbing my drink and taking a sip. Still smiling and cheerfully on the inside I reached to put my drink back on the small table less than a foot away from me. I gasped in a quick breath dropping the cup...

"Asima…" Ness's voice was out there somewhere.

I heard it hit the marble floor with a huge spat before I was completely gone, the future taking over my vision completely.

"Asima…Asima." I heard Edward's voice when I came too.

"Yeah." I sighed opening my eyes.

Carlisle, Edward, Bella and Esme were the closest. Sam, Jacob, Seth and Ness beside them. Even though it was hardly the time to notice such things, The boundary line that once separated the lounge seemed to evaporate. Sam more curious to feel uncomfortable about touching arm and arm with Carlisle.

I could hear the thoughts of and irritated custodian coming over with a mop and bucket to clean up the spill. Edward heard it too mentally telling Carlisle to head him off.

"We'll take care of it, I apologize." Carlisle offered politely.

He must have given him a tip because his thoughts and voice were a lot more generous as he answered. "Oh okay."

Jacob and Seth started cleaning up the mess as Carlisle walked back over. "Asima, you were out for quite a minute there. What did you see?" Edward asked snapping me back into concentration again.

"What time is it?" I asked looking at my watch and grew wide eyed as I notice what time it was. "We need to go, we have ten minutes. Later." I promised unsure when later would be.

They nodded in acceptance disbursing to grab their bags quickly. Sam gathering his group and Jacob his we were running as fast as _humanly _possible to our connection.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Knowing who it would be I let myself slow enough to where everyone had passed me before stopping to answered it, carefully checking to see if anyone was in earshot immortal or otherwise.

"Alice." I answered just before it went to voicemail.

She was just as worried as I would be if I didn't have a façade to keep up. "Oh thank goodness you answered, I was worried you'd already be on the plane. I just saw—"

"I know. I did too, does anyone there know?" I asked getting to the point.

"No, Jasper is out hunting, and the rest in the clearing, I'm alone. What are we going to do?" She asked still not calm.

"I know it's…" I couldn't think of the right word. "disheartening. But we keep this to ourselves for now. Just keep you're emotions under control. I'll be there in a few hours and we can come up with something."

Her voice was still a high pitch of fear. "I can't keep—"

"Yes you can, we'll come up with a plan when I get there." I promised. "Four hours, can you hold it together for four hours?"

"Jasper won't be back by then…" She thought."

"Ok, four hours I promise. I have to go." I hung up the phone running once again to my connection.


	44. Chapter 44 Cope and Exist

Chapter 43- Cope and Coexist

I heard the faint whistles of amazement as the three rented vans driven by Seth, Jacob, and myself had came to stop in my driveway.

Everyone seemed to pour out of the cars at once, not bothering to get their bags in and on the vehicles. "This is where you will be spending your free time." I spoke leading them towards the front. "I am hoping that you all will see it as _your_ homes as well, at least for the time being. It's not much but I think that everyone should be able to be semi comfortable here." I opened the door letting them file in after me.

Everyone paused in the foyer looking around. "Dibs on the couch." Sam's second in command declared, running to the leather sofa in the den and dropping on it.

Jacob laughed, "Smooth Paul, break the furniture out first hour here."

I frowned at his claimed territory, surely he wasn't planning on sleeping on the couch. "If that's what you would prefer." I shrugged controlling my expression to appear indifferent. "Go ahead, I'm going to finish the tour."

I walked around showing them the kitchen, dining room, theater, and all of the other places downstairs. Telling them about the pool and tennis courts, if they chose to use them were available as well as the cars in the garage.

"On to upstairs." I said going to the second floor, passing by my library. "This room you all are welcome to as well, but I ask that you please be careful. My oldest and most valued possession are in this room."

Jacob looked around at the different things that I picked up through out history and sighed. "Guys, let's just avoid this room altogether."

Sam nodded in agreement before leaving.

"I never really liked history much anyway." Embry joked with Seth and Paul walking out.

I noticed all of the windows were open upstairs, Alice really did think of everything. Her scent nearly faded completely.

I opened the door to what _use_ to be another part of my study. It had been slightly transformed, now holding a queen sized oak bed with a canopy and drapes. The door that connected to the library was now blocked with a chaise matching the black sheets. The desk was still there, a computer in the place where my belongings use to be.

"Leah this is your room. The door to the left is the bathroom, I figured you wouldn't want to share a room with the rest of the guys."

Her mind was relieved that she didn't have to share a room with them but she turned to me slightly defensive. "I _am_ one of the guys. I'm just not a guy. It wouldn't bother me either way." She shrugged with an edge in her voice.

"I wasn't trying to imply…" I could tell by the thought that it was pointless to even try to win this. "never mind." I sighed turning and walking down the hall.

"Geeze Leah, can you be more of a jerk?" Seth whispered as I turned and walked out. I completely ignored her response because I knew the answer already. Yes… she could.

"Three more can sleep in this room." I said opening it to see two newly added queen size beds to the already existing bedroom. They both matched the décor I had already picked out.

When we got to the end of the third floor, Sam and Jacob were the only ones without rooms. I walked past my door pointing it out but not opening the door, stopping to the door next to it. The same guest room that Ness used most of her nights here.

"You both have this room," I answered letting Sam open the door.

They looked around whistling at the king-sized beds naturally claiming their sides and sitting on them.

"What do you think?" I asked going to close the window as I had with each of the other rooms.

"Sure beats the couch." Sam moaned stretching staring up at the canopy.

"Don't tell Paul that." I smiled.

I went through the house dropping towels to each room working my way from the bottom until I reached Sam and Jacob's rooms again.

"You all make yourselves at home The keys to the cars are in the garage. I'm sure that you can understand the importance of not attracting attention. I'll be back in a few hours." I promised.

"Where are you going?" Jacob asked wondering about the vision in Memphis.

" I want to catch up on practice with the others. See what I missed while in Forks. Normal stuff." I shrugged.

"And when do we practice?" Sam asked not wanting to miss anything.

"I think… it would be best for us all to work together only at night. I don't want any of you seen. We can start tonight if you all feel up to it."

"We'll be ready." Sam answered certain no one else would object.

I hurried to my room, taking a quick shower and changing. Not having time to untangle my car from the vans surrounding it, I leapt off the balcony running to meet Alice.

After I landed I called Alice telling her when and where to meet me. Surely enough, when I reached the halfway point between her house and mine she was there waiting. Pacing back and forth. Her face matched her panicked thoughts exactly.

"See, four hours exactly. Just as I promised." I forced a smile trying to get her to do the same. I stopped when she didn't reciprocate.

"Seventy Asima?" She shrieked so high that I could barely hear the question in her inflection.

I decided to answer anyway. "Yes the guard has grown a little." I agreed sighing.

"A _little_?" Alice spat sarcastically. She was really upset.

"We'll figure it out." I promised remaining calm.

"Figure it out _how_ Asima? I have been thinking about it for hours. Honestly, I don't see how you could even _see_ us winning right now."

I remained silent.

"You saw us losing didn't you?" She accused crossing her arms.

"We weren't exactly in the best position…no." I admitted guiltily.

Alice hit a spruce out of frustration causing it to split and splinter at the impact point. The top cracking and hitting the ground, leaving a small imprint from its weight.

I remained quiet and calm letting her get it all out. There were no humans around to witness her raging strength, nor hear the stream of profanities that went along with it.

When the obscenities calmed I spoke, " We'll win this Alice." I promised in no more than a whisper. Even though the passion in my eyes screamed it.

She sighed letting her arms drop, "I don't know anymore…"

"I do. It'll change. I've seen us losing before, and we adjusted and things once again looked up. All we need to do is adjust."

She seemed to believe me. "Well when are the wolves coming?" She asked wondering if _they_ were the adjustment that we would need.

"Tonight." I answered making a face, I wish there was a way to start sooner. "They're a little conspicuous in the day.

Alice's frown matched mine. "I suppose you're right." She agreed rubbing her temples with her middle and index fingers. "It would help to _see_." She groaned.

"Have you been working on it?" I asked glad that the subject changed.

"Yes, but to no avail." She sighed

"It'll happen, just keep working." I encouraged.

That brought her mind back to the visions. "When do we tell them?" She asked grimly.

"Tonight I suppose. We need to include Sam and the others, they're part of the team now." I thought.

"Well come on," She sighed walking back the way she came. "Benjamin has been waiting on you."

I sighed running along side her. Now that she was no longer upset I was able to thank her for the room renovations.

"About time you got here." Emmett laughed at my arrival. He sniffed the air around me, "No werewolves?" he asked curiously.

"Give it a few hours." I smiled rolling my eyes. I spent most of my times practicing how to handle different scenarios with multiple attackers. Jasper and Emmett volunteered to help me automatically and eventually Peter and Liam joined too.

When the sun was starting to set I called Jacob, asking him to drive them over and let them phase closer. I didn't want them to risk it.

Before they got there Carlisle had a talk with the others about respecting the wolves, that they were there to help and that hostility on either side wouldn't help our cause any.

"They're here!" Ness screamed running from the direction of the house. "Three minutes, they're phasing." She announced stopping at my side.

Edward and the rest of the Cullen's stood in between the other vampires and the wolves as they approached.

Jacob's pack was through the woods first. Naturally, Sam and the other pack fell pack. It was their nature to be cautious around vampires. It would take some getting use to view the other vampires as something other than "leeches".

They all seemed to wince when they caught our scent. Another thing they would have to just get use to. The other vampires turned up their noses at the smell of the wolves as well.

I gave them a small smile, as Carlisle spoke. Once again thanking them for agreeing to join us. I wasn't able to hear much, all I could hear was screeching. I tried to tune it out and pay attention, but I couldn't, then I realized why…

_I could hear the screeching sound that came with tearing the ligaments from a vampire. The fighting had started. _

_I could see Bella grimacing, using all of her energy to keep up her shields. Where was I? _

_I could see Margaux, fighting with Esme. Ness fighting all three sisters and failing. Where was Alice?_

_Jasper was still more skilled than the two he took on and seemed to be triumphant. Even with his victory the overall battle wasn't doing so well. Alice and I were needed and we weren't there. Where were we? Nothing would keep us from something like this._

_Bella's shields were weaker, only half were protected and she wasn't protecting herself trying to keep everyone else from falling. _

_Ness's scream caught Bella's attention, snapping her from all of her efforts, shields dropping._

"NO!" I screamed reaching forward only to be grabbed by Esme.

It took me a second to realize that Carlisle was still talking and my cry had interrupted him. "It's alright Asima. You're back, you're back." Esme repeated fully aware and unsurprised at my outburst, probably even while it was happening. Her arm around me with her cool hands stroking my hair with the other.

"What did you see?" Edward asked anxiously.

"We're missing…" I said thinking to myself. Turning over every possibility of _why_ we wouldn't be with everyone else fighting for their lives. I could even see the ones that would perish but we weren't there _at all_.

"Who's missing?" Bella asked worried.

_What's happening?_ Sam asked concerned.

"She saw something." Edward shot quickly not taking his focus from the situation.

_Freak…_ Leah thought to herself slightly amused along with another stream of remarks that weren't to kind.

Seth let out a growl at his sister's remark. _Shut up!_ He barked at her.

_Watch it Leah…_ Jacob warned irritated.

"I am missing from the fight…" I started not wanting to finish, "…and Alice too. Were not there, but we _have_ to be there. We'll lose if we aren't there, there's already too many." I panted listening.

"Did you see why? So we can avoid it." She whispered. Jasper's eyes firmly planted on her.

I shook my head. "No, just that we weren't there. We need to adjust, but _what_?" I asked myself.

"Well be fine, well cross it when it comes and choose opposite." She suggested. "We need to focus more on the team for now. We're out numbered."

"How outnumbered?" Garrett asked across the field.

"The total is seventy right now." I stated flatly.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Jasper asked comparing the numbers and talents in his head.

"We needed to all know together, we need to be on one page if this is going to work Jasper. We can't have the wolf- vampire border fighting together, when the Volturi aren't going to have one. They'll kill us all equally." Alice stated looking towards Sam. She skipped closer to them at more of a human pace, not worried about their guarded stance.

_Whoa…_ Jared thought comparing Alice's small stature to Sam's surprised that she is coming that close at all.

"Sam, I know that working with us won't be easy especially since the others don't share our lifestyle but I promise to fight with you and protect your 'flanks' the same as I would any other part of my family."

Paul and Sam didn't know how to react to the gesture Alice extended. Jacob just mentally laughed and Seth was a bit relieved, worried about the tension.

Most of the vampires stood perplexed. Jasper, as uneasy as they were, was debating on calling her back, even though she knew she wouldn't come anyway. Bella and Ness didn't view it strangely at all having befriended the wolves already for the most part. Carlisle and Esme shared expressions of worry.

Then after a long silence Edward spoke. "We will do our best to do the same." Edward said in a flat tone, coming from Sam. Edwards own thoughts were perplexed, but then again no one had ever been able to resist Alice.

I watched as she took control of the gathering in amazement. "Now we are low in numbers right now but thanks to Asima we have the gifts to somewhat compensate for that. Show him Asima." She gestured, she turned back to look at Sam, "You can sit if you want, she's only demonstrating so you know what we have in our arsenal." Alice moved so that she wasn't downwind and sat no less than five feet from where Paul stood.

_Is she for real…_ Paul asked Sam.

Jacob sat along with Seth, the rest of his pack following. Ness ran over sitting next to him.

"Um, alright… I said walking into the middle of the large circle. "My gift has always been growing talents as well as absorbing them. Something I picked up from being a leopard. The average vampires talents get stronger in a matter of centuries. I'm able to speed up the process, and I have been teaching the others to do that. I guess I'll start with Bella."

Bella walked across, slowly, not liking the spotlight.

"Emmett you too." I called watching him run over.

"Why me." He groaned not wanting to let the werewolves watch him fly on his back.

"Because you're the strongest, now attack us."

_This isn't going to end good…_ Sam said to them not sure if it was needed.

They watched Emmett charge at the invisible dome and fly backwards. Amusing as they found it, they were in awe at Bella's mental abilities, and liking her ability to keep us protected. I took them through Edward's next., talents that would help keep us coordinated, they didn't like it as much but understood how it would be helpful during our fight.

Kate wasn't as comfortable demonstrating her grown abilities but lost the anxiety after hearing the laughter from everyone when Emmett decided to bow out as test subject for the night and Garrett had to step in. Benjamin was the one that startled them the most, we couldn't let him fully unleash his abilities but the winds, rain and thunder were example enough, even though Embry was dying to see the fire manipulation.

"We only have another few months, but we'll be ready when the time comes." I promised speaking to Sam.

I looked around, and noticed that all of the Cullen family were sitting along side of the wolves. Vladimir and Stefan's faces were the only ones that weren't perplexed by the arrangement even though they too stood on the opposite side of the clearing.

"Well I think Jasper can take you through the rest." I sighed running off to go sit the rest.

Jasper rose letting Alice's hand go but stopped at the front of the clearing when Edward spoke. "The others have gifts too, correct?" Once again from Sam.

"Yes, a little more, but most of them don't know how to work their strengths. With Asima's help our grown talents, especially Bella's, we should have all the defense we'll need." Jasper answered.

"So we're dealing with the same ones that were in Forks?" Edward asked again.

"Well no, there have been additions…" Jasper asked thinking to himself. "Would you be willing to come back to our home? Asima was able to get a list of strengths on their side. It would explain everything."

Some of the wolves were uneasy about un-phasing around the vampires but that didn't change Sam's answer.

"Yes that would be helpful, thank you." Edward's voice was still as tranquil and fearless as when Sam first mentally spoke.

"Alright then." Jasper answered turning back towards the house.

We were able to make it through the entire time without an incident with really made things look up, thanks to Alice. Jasper took them over strategy and the new addition and they agreed with most of the layout. All of them started to feel bothered when Alice and I started adding on the other soldiers. Even though they held no talents, they were skilled fighters, some with the strength of newborns.

"Asima and I still have work to do, but I'm watching and she is. We won't miss anything." Alice promised.

Sam responded with a solemn nod. "We'll be back in the evening."

As the wolves cleared down the stairs I followed after them, stopping at Esme on the way out. "That went better than I thought." I admitted when I hugged her.

"Yes it did." She was just as surprised as I was. "Alice has a magic about her." She smiled.

"Yes she does." I sighed

_I wish she knew why Alice and her weren't with us… it worries me not knowing…_

"I know Esme. I'll figure out what I'm missing." I promised.

"I know you will." She answered forcing her heart shaped face into a smile before walking me downstairs.

I didn't go to school the next day trying to figure out what I was missing. Everything depended on it, Sam and Jacob's packs horse playing around to the point that I couldn't concentrate. I got up from my bed and put on my shoes, heading down the stairs. Maybe Alice could help me.

"Where are you headed?" Jacob said looking up from the Playstation.

"Probably to see the _vampires_." Leah scoffed looking up from the television.

"Yes, I'm going to see Alice, trying to see if we can work together and find what I am missing. Would you like to come?" I offered staring at her.

"No way." She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Then I'm leaving." I promised ignoring her snide mental remarks. "I'll let you know when I find something Jacob."

I stopped looking at Jacob when Seth's thoughts interrupted as he rand downstairs. "Of course you can come Seth." I answered before he could ask.

He smiled running out the door ahead of me, I smiled shaking my head following after him.

"Did you find anything yet?" Seth asked interrupting us. "No Seth." I sighed opening my eyes. Alice and I hadn't moved from our isolated spot in the woods for the past four hours looking for something that would help us. This wasn't the first time that someone had come to check on us. Twice with Jasper, once with Kate, Maggie, Vladimir and Benjamin.

"We'll let you know." Alice promised not opening her eyes but finally taking in a deep breath. "We need to focus, we'll come back when we find something."

Seth seemed to get the hint. "Okay, well I'll go back and hang with Edward."

I waited until he walked away to close my eyes again. I spent another hour trying to see the decision.

_Not choosing to fight?_ No that wasn't it. I couldn't even see that option knowing that I would never choose that way.

_Alice and I going to find help?_ Other to join our cause would help us in the numbers but I didn't see any new people.

I searched for another hour before we were interrupted again this time a vision from Alice.

_Phillip is here?_ Alice thought.

My eyes shot open as Ness's approaching thoughts caused my eyes to shoot open. "What is he _doing_ here?" I gasped thinking about all of the vampires in the Cullen house.

"Don't be mad." Ness started defending as soon as she reached us. "He wanted to see you, he seemed so sad and you know how persuasive he is when he gets all doe eyed." She defended.

I sighed, I did know how persuasive the charms in his arsenal could be. "I'm not mad. Where is he?" I asked trying to hide the horror of him being around the others.

"In the living room with Emmett. The others are in the clearing. You better go take care of it." Alice sighed giving up on looking for the time being.

Running back to the house I saw Edward. _Phillip is here. I'll make sure the others stay in the clearing for the time being._

_**Thank you.**_

I walked into the house and Phillip looked just as uncomfortable and just as beautiful as he did the first time he sat in the sofa in the Cullen's living room.

"Hi Phillip." I sighed stopping in the doorframe.

"Hey Asima, sorry to come here. I just, really needed to talk to you but you didn't come to school. So I asked Ness and she said that you were at her house…"

"Yeah I know." I sighed feeling that doe eyed effect. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

_I don't even know how to start… _"It's hard to explain… I have been thinking about you everyday since the last time you came by my house. It's like I miss you and I don't know why…" He sighed frustrated giving back up on his words.

"I know… I didn't expect for this part to happen." I sighed honestly sitting next to him.

"What do you mean?" He asked examining me curiously.

"I mean, I did something bad, that wasn't fair to you." I put my hands in my head slightly ashamed of my self. "I did it because I love you, I thought it was best, now I'm not so sure."

"What do you mean? You _love me_? What did you _do_?" His voice dropped.

I took off his locket handing it to him. "I took your memory of everything."

He stared at the locket still confused, trying to make sense of everything that was happening. "You did _what_?" His voice wasn't above a whisper but still strong with emotions.

I sighed, "I know, you don't understand it now, but you will. I'm going to make it right."

I grabbed his face between my palms staring deep into his eyes. I listened to his heart beat gradually quicken as the memories of our life returned to him. It worried me when his heart had gotten faster than I had ever heard it.

"Are you alright Phillip?" I asked anxiously watching his face turn a funny purple color. "Phillip?"

His heart raced on and then suddenly stopped, his eyes rolling back, he collapsed sideways onto the floor.

I picked up my phone and pressed the automatic redial, "Ness, tell Carlisle come quick, it's Phillip!" I practically screamed into the phone.

I could hear a pulse now, even though his eyes weren't open. _Thank goodness._ I picked him up in my arms effortlessly, just as Carlisle came in through the back door.

"What happened?" He asked quickly at my side listening to his heart. "Lay him on the couch."

"Nothing, I gave him his memories back and his heart sped up and he just collapsed." I blabbered anxiously.

Ness was there with Seth and Emmett by then, all curious about what had happened.

Carlisle gave me a disapproving glance, "A human can't handle things like that all at once."

"I'm sorry I didn't know." I shrieked in horror, "Is he all right?"

"He's fine, just fainted." He answered gently lifting his eyelid open trying to see if they were responsive.

"I thought I killed him." I said mildly relieved yet still mortified with myself enough to tear. If I had killed him I don't know what I would do.

"You very well could have." He answered. After seeing my face he quickly added more. "He'll wake up, just give him time. He's fine."

I sat on the floor by his head burying my hands in my face, "I'm so stupid." I groaned.

"No you aren't." Seth said sitting beside me on the floor, Ness and Carlisle going upstairs.

"I could have killed him." I argued bringing my knees closer to my chest resting my chin on them.

"It's ok, he'll be fine." Seth promised.

We waited in silence another hour before I heard Phillip groan my name. "Asima?"

My heart lifted as I realized he was awake. "I'm here Phillip." I turned to face him. I stared into his eyes and he looked as if he was looking at me for the first time in months.

"Hey sleeping beauty." I smiled as he tried to sit up, I quickly put one of the pillows behind his head.

"I'll leave you too alone." Seth sighed getting up and walking upstairs.

"Thanks Seth." I called as he went back up.

"How are you my love?" Phillip asked like we hadn't missed time at all.

"Besides nearly killing you," I started. "it's still been tough." I admitted, he stared at me, the same comforting look he'd given me a thousand times.

"Show me please." He asked touching my face slowly against his cheek.

I touched his face slowly taking him through everything that he'd missed since I had taken his memory. Afterwards he sat silently stroking the hair off of my face.

"You aren't angry with me?" I asked preparing for a wrath that I didn't see coming.

"You did what you thought was right, how could I be angry with you? I want to apologize, for forcing you to make a choice in the first place."

"You don't have to apologize, I shouldn't have taken you're choices away from you." I answered ruefully.

"I love you too much to be upset with you, you're forgiven." He answered kissing my forehead, his warm lips were heavenly. My face didn't pick up, even though he relaxed me enough to momentarily close my eyes and exhale. "Don't be so glum, we have the rest of our existence for you to make it up to me." He smiled .

I let out another sigh feeling the pain of once again having to make things right.

Phillip knew me well, " We don't have the rest of our existence do we?"

I shook my head.

"I'll stay human, if that's what you want." He promised eager to get me to say something. He sat up on the couch putting his legs on the floor.

"I know you would." I answered.

"Then what's the problem Asima?" He asked pulling me up on the couch to face him.

"We can't be together anyway. You have an entire life that won't include me, and it's not fair for me to keep that from you anymore." The tears ran silently.

"There is _no life_ without you Asima, you have to get that." He pressed.

"You say that now, but I've seen everything, wife, kids all of it. It's not me Phillip, I need to let you go."

He wiped the tears from my cheeks, still looking in disbelief, analyzing, calculating, trying to think of something to say to get me to change my adamant expression. "We can't see what happens?" He asked not wanting to let me go.

"If I let that happen… I don't think I would have the strength to let you go. I have to do it now, so that you'll heal, and maybe I can too." I said thoughtfully.

His face became more resolved. A few tears running down his face as well. He grabbed me firmly burying his face in the top of my head. "It'll be alright." He promised kissing the top. "Don't cry, it'll be alright."

"I know." I sighed. "It's just _hard_."

"I know, that's why the sky is blue everyday so that you don't have to be."

I let out a small laugh, wiping my eyes. He could always make me smile.

We sat silently for a moment, letting him hold me. He broke the silence. "I don't suppose you would tell me…" He started.

"Oh no," I smiled pulling away from him. "knowing your future will drive you crazy. I know."

"Alright, if you insist." He dropped it. "You know I'll always love you, not even destiny can change that."

I smiled, "I know, if things were only different."

He started to hand me the locket back, "No you keep it. You'll need something to remember me by, from what I hear human memories dim." I joked.

He put the locket in his pocket. "You won't ever fade from my memories that's for sure."

He pulled my face closer to him, planting a fierce kiss on my lips. I pulled him closer, knowing that this would be my final kiss, not wanting to let him go. We didn't stop until I heard a noise at the foot of the stairs.

"Ahem," I recognized the impatient voice immediately. I pulled away and he chuckled. I turned to look but it wasn't just Ness at the foot of the stairs but Seth as well. His expression pained. I instantly felt a twinge of guilt.

"Hello Ness." Phillip laughed at ease.

"Good to see you're awake now." She laughed skipping over. Seth just walked out the back door.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He laughed scooting over to make room for her.

He stayed a little while longer before I walked him out to his car. He hugged me goodbye before saying a "see you at school." and driving off.

Felling a little hope that I would be able to finally let go.


	45. Chapter 45 Missed View

Chapter 44- Missed View

Everything was going better. The wolves entered our group seamlessly for the most part. Phillip and I conversed from time to time mainly keeping him updated on our upcoming battle. He too was worried about the numbers even though he would swear to me that he wasn't worried and that we could handle it.

I had caught up with Seth back at the house and explained to him everything, unable to shake the guilt. He forgave me and we were practically inseparable except on the rare occasions that I went to school. This made Esme happy, 'seeing the light come back in my eyes' as she put it. It just felt good to have a friend that could help me through heartbreak since Ness couldn't relate.

Ness had become a stronger fighter, and Bella was able to do a fitting shield on every vampire in our group, the wolves we were still working on but they weren't as worried about it as I thought they would be.

Zafrina and I worked day after day using her talent to form different scenarios so that the others could attempt to overcome the situations. She even offered to work with the packs, which Sam graciously accepted.

Leah, well she still hated me, but her attitude was the least of my worries. Alice and I were still unable to find what we were missing and I was beginning to get frustrated. It was causing me to lose focus in other areas, areas that I couldn't afford to lose focus on.

"Hey!" Peter called out snapping me back into attention after zoned I out. I was working with Benjamin on how to "safely" manipulate fire when it got out of control shooting too far ahead and set a tree ablaze.

"Sorry." I called bringing a light drizzle, to put out the flames. I could hear Emmett and some of the Quileutes laughing.

"We aren't fire proof you know." Embry laughed standing up. Him and some of the others came in human form not wanting to miss anything.

"I know sorry." I sighed rubbing my temples.

"Are you all right dear?" Esme asked examining my eyes.

"I think she needs to hunt." Rosalie answered matching her thoughts exactly.

"Yeah, I think so too." I agreed, I hadn't hunted since we got back. "I'll be back tonight." I promised.

"Maybe we can stop somewhere quiet enough to concentrate." Alice thought getting up. We needed some time alone, to search and figure things out so I accepted.

"I'm coming too." Ness declared getting up to join me. Well so much for the alone, but she seemed so excited that I didn't have the heart to tell her no.

"Come on Seth." Bella said not wanting to leave Ness alone. Well, the more the merrier I suppose.

Seth ran away and came back phased. I sighed knowing that having enough peace to concentrate was now out of the picture.

"We aren't going far." I promised reading Edward's thoughts. "Just to Enfield near Smith pond."

"Let's go." Ness gleamed ready to go.

I felt a lot better after hunting "Why is it that the thought of us drinking blood doesn't bother you?" I asked Seth when Ness and I met back with him, on our way back to join Alice and Bella.

_Because I know it helps. I could never be repulsed by something that keeps you strong and healthy…_ He answered.

"What did he say" Ness asked walking on the other side of him.

"He said because it helps." I answered.

Ness awed at his words, "Seth is so sweet." She started reaching the pond.

I patted the sandy fur on his side in a friendly gesture, "Yeah he is." I laughed. "But he'll never watch us hunt. He'll really run for it then."

We waited another hour before Bella showed up, and Alice shortly after.

"You haven't been waiting too long have you?" Alice said running to meet us. "I was trying to see what we were missing." She informed apologizing.

"Did you see anything?" I asked hopeful.

Her tiny face fell, "No, nothing."

"It's alright Alice, we'll figure it out. Let's get back. It'll be dark soon and Edward will worry."

"Yeah, you're right." She sighed, "I can see Jasper pacing now. Until he knows what we're missing he's not going to be getting any sleep."

"He never sleeps," Seth commented laughing.

"Well you know what I mean Seth." Alice said poking her tongue out at him. He laughed.

We talked keeping a steady pace trying to get out of the park before we ran again. Something changed and I froze during Bella's joke.

"Stop." I hissed looking around.

Everyone froze listening. After a minute of listening to silence Ness answered. "What is it Asima? What's wrong?" She whispered.

"Something's changed." I answered looking around. I froze, recognizing for the first time, our surroundings. They held a familiarity that I couldn't quite place.

"What's changed, I can't see." Alice asked still listening and hearing nothing.

"What is it?" Bella asked sniffing the air searching for danger.

Then I saw the flashes...

"Seth phase now!" I ordered.

He didn't even go to remove his clothes, he stepped away another five feet and shifted immediately into the massive wolf, his clothes tearing into the shreds.

"What is it Asima?" Ness asked frantically.

Alice hissed, "They're coming, we don't have much time." Looking around.

Seth growled, _How many?_

"Five, maybe more." I answered unsure. "I had the perspective wrong before. That's why we couldn't see. The reason Alice and I aren't in the fight. You all weren't suppose to be here."

"They can't not be there too." Alice gasped, her eyes cutting around her.

"Who-" I grabbed Ness mid sentence tossing her onto Seth's back.

"Hold on tight." I ordered, steadying her. "Seth get Renesmee out of here now!" I hissed.

_I can't leave you…_ Seth whimpered.

I stared in his large brown eye, he really was a true friend. "Go, keep her safe please, for me." I begged.

_I'll get her to safety and come back…_ he promised.

Bella blew Ness a kiss goodbye. "Tell your dad I love him." She requested.

_I love you Asima…_ He thought before sprinting off into a the east toward Lebanon with a frightened Ness on his back.

"You should leave too, and Alice." I told Bella, our backs to each other looking into the trees.

"Right, Asima. I'm _meant_ to be here. We'll face it together. We're already outnumbered and we don't have much longer. Bella you should leave though Edward won't be happy that you chose to stay. You can't share our fate." She agreed.

"Will they make it safely?" She whispered.

"I can still hear Seth, I have a good range with him. They're fine, out of the Volturi's path they'll make it safely." I confirmed.

"Then that's all I need to know. I'm staying." She stated firmly. The three of us facing three different direction waiting.

"Four minutes." Alice answered. "I can smell them."

"I know, I already have us shielded." I promised.

"Let Me." Bella offered, "Well need the other talents too." I let Bella take over the shields for a moment, concentrating on pulling the winds in our direction to catch as many scents as we could to have some idea how many.

"Five." I stated checking the different scents.

"No, Seven." Bella corrected her eyes narrowed glinting with malice.

"There's five more from my direction. We didn't see them as connected. The additions to the guard. It was for a separate agenda. Why didn't we _think_ of piecing the two together?" Alice added not taking her calculating eyes from the trees.

" I know." I sighed irritated with myself inhaling another scent. "Thirteen." I counted pulling my hair up.

"Asima. I don't think I am strong enough to keep the shields up for much longer." Bella whispered anxious.

"Bella I'll take the shields." She waited until she saw mine to let hers flicker out. "If you can control your anxiety it'll help them last longer."

"What do they want?" Bella asked wondering why it was only a small group.

"Whatever it is we're about to find out." Alice answered. "They're here." She reported looking at the shadowed figures stepping out from the trees...

We weren't technically surrounded, just out numbered as they all walked out. A short blonde girl leading them. One I hadn't recognized from the new additions. We turned to face them, shielded just in case.

I inhaled absorbing a new talent, much like the one I received from Kate. The board in the Cullen house made the connection for me. "You're Jane." I stated through narrowed eyes.

Her pleasant voice filled the area. Her skin gleaming in the sunset causing her face to sparkle on one side and to be shadowed on the other. Add in the red eyes and the blonde haired girl could put fear into anyone, "Ah yes, Margaux said that you would know me. I suppose I have your new friends to thank for that." She shot a glance to Bella and Alice. I pulled my shields tighter to them no longer domes but fitted coats of invisible armor. Her voice became more delightful as if she were speaking to lost acquaintances. "Alice, Bella, how are you? It's been too long."

"Jane." Bella leered through narrowed eyes wishing that she had the powers to zap on her own no doubt.

I felt sharp stabs at Bella's shield, and remained silent.

She laughed, "Still immune I see."

"I'm sure I can help with that." Another voice came from the trees alongside him was another Hispanic woman, her long hair blew in the wind almost majestically by Carlos's side. They came from the trees with the other ten soldiers in tow.

"Ah yes, Carlos, let's see what you can do about that." Jane beamed.

The sinister grin he held on his face didn't make me feel like we had much hope for this situation. I checked my shields wondering how it was going to happen and even though I knew it was impossible, if I could stop it in some way.

I angled myself in front of Bella regaining their attention. "What do you want?" I hissed strongly.

Carlos, Jane and Margaux shared a laugh.

I picked up what they wanted from Jane but it was Carlos who spoke. "Well it seems that you caused some trouble for us. Aro doesn't take to kindly with raising an army against his empire."

"I'm sorry, but it was to my knowledge that _your_ side attacked first. Or am I remembering it differently?" Alice spat forcing it to sound like casual speech yet heavy with hostility.

Margaux radiated with amusement as her words sang through out. "Silly Alice, you and I both know what is coming. Aren't we past the 'he hit me first' whines?"

"So that's it. You want me to join you?" I asked taking their focus back. "Surely you don't see that happening Margaux?" I asked in disbelief.

"Oh you'd be surprised what I see." She rebutted stiffening.

"Then, you might want to change the prospective." I sneered. "You've misread before haven't you?"

"Why you-" She started at me.

Bella and Alice crouched snarls pulling from their chests. I pulled my shields tighter crouching in.

_Aro said to try and take her alive first…_ "Now, now." Jane stopped Margaux holding her arm in her way. "We mustn't be so hot headed Margaux."

We didn't straighten up.

"Aro has taken an interest in you Asima. Margaux was able to tell us where you'd be. That you would be alone." She shot a glance at Bella and Alice again. "Well for the most part. That since it was just the three of you, this would be the only time that you'd be able to listen to reason."

"Listen to reason?" Bella growled still coiled. "There's thirteen of you, a little high in the numbers don't you think, where's the reason in that?"

"I said Aro was interested, not a fool." Jane answered sharply not enjoying the interruption. "He also said that we could extend the same courtesy to you both if you were willing." She shrugged indifferently hoping that they wouldn't be.

"Not happening." Alice answered coiling deeper. "We're not going with you, and if you want Asima it'll be over my ashen remains."

Jane and Carlos smiled liking that idea very much. Jane because of an old vendetta and Carlos merely for something to do.

"Wait." I said straightening, touching their arms causing them to relax. I couldn't be the reason that they were taken from their family. My job was to protect them. "I'll go."

Bella and Alice stopped in disbelief but still angled themselves in front of me.

"I'll go, as long as they can run away now." I stated my condition.

"Of course." Jane smiled signaling to Carlos.

"Alice, Bella run back now. It'll be alright." I ordered them. "I'll keep you shielded until you get far enough away."

_Were not leaving you, and it's a trick, I'm sure of it…_ Alice argued.

I shrugged. "I don't care, go." They backed away slowly¾human pace¾not taking their back from the guard.

_Don't do it…_a familiar voice in the back of my mind made me jump but it wasn't Alice or Bella.

_She has so much…_ Carlos thought his face finally pulling from a smile to concentrate. _I've never had to work this hard before…_

I fought to hold on to my accumulated talents. I could head Alice's thoughts dimming the farther away they backed.

"Don't be alarmed." Jane added. "It's just a precaution, we wouldn't want you to change your mind later. Carlos will drop his hold when we have you safely back in Italy."

And like that, they were gone. I felt like I was fighting to hold them for hours but they were taken from me as quickly as it took for me to absorb them all in the first place. I could no longer hear Seth or anyone else's thoughts. I could only hope that they got far enough to be safe. Not just Ness but Seth too.

I knew this was a long shot but Jasper and Edward would never forgive me if they knew there was a way that I could have prevented them from losing their lives. Now Ness can see Jacob again, along with her mother and aunt.

They were no more than ten feet away from me when I heard the blood boiling scream.

"Alice!" I turned to see her on the ground writhing in pain, Bella growling fiercely at Jane.

"Bella, shield her!" I screamed feeling helpless.

I looked at Jane, wishing I could shoot her own talents at her. Her face looked like a child caught in a lie. "Oops. I missed." She shrugged innocently. She seemed to stop it off and on. Sending Alice into timed wails of agony.

Margaux laughed. "Ode to Joy?" She asked Jane

Jane shook her head before Carlos let out another guess. " Toccata and Fugue?"

She shook her head again. "No listen harder."

I was at Alice's side powerless to help her on the ground. As was Bella. "I'm sorry Alice, I can't hold it." She apologized in her ear trying to block her from Jane's line of vision. I did the same hoping that I could absorb her gaze but nothing helped. I listened to the timed screams in tears recognizing the pattern in Alice's shrieks of agony. It was a classical piece I had heard many times.

"It's O Fortuna." Jane answered finally after sighing.

"Oh, alright I can see that." Margaux nodded in realization.

I snarled throwing my body on top of Alice's convulsing stone figure.

"Now this is Toccata and Fugue." Jane answered before I felt the wrath of her mental knives.

Alice was up on her feet almost instantly. I tried as hard as I could not to release the times screams but couldn't.

"I'm alright Bella, now calm down and focus." Alice snapped with a new anger.

"You have to RUUUNNNNNN!" I screamed taking another set pain. Everything hurt right down to my fingernails. My heart was racing to the point that it almost matched a humans.

"Oh I see the difference now." Carlos nodded in amazement. So calmly as if they were discussing the difference between two best selling novels.

My symphony was short, leaving me with a tingle all over my skin. I touched the grass below me but couldn't feel it. My heart was slowing back to the normal fifteen beats per minute, it had to be Bella. Alice pulled me up on my feet.

"What happened?" Jane asked, face shooting to Carlos.

"Asima has no talents right now I swear." Carlos shrugged. "It has to be the other one."

"Take them." Jane ordered.

Bella's shields flickered out and I felt everything rushing back to me and I quickly replaced them sending a zap in Jane's direction leaving her on the ground in pain.

"Take Asima's too!" Margaux yelled trying to get Jane up.

They disappeared more quickly this time even though I gritted my teeth struggling to keep them.

"I got the shields." Bella confirmed. "He can't pull it from both of us."

"Alice what do you see, best route here?" I asked coiling back into a spring.

Jane got up eyes full of fury. "Kill them all!" She yelled outraged.

"Focus on the ten!" Alice yelled before we spread out springing for attack.

These red eyed newborns had just enough skill where I couldn't go for the easy kill. It took me what felt like forever to get on the red haired vampires back and grip enough to hold on. He jerked me around like a rag doll but I held firm to his neck. From the corner of my eyes I could see Bella taking the arm off of a girl with blonde hair. Alice seemed to be the only one making any permanent progress. Successfully able to decapitate one and throw his head into the tress and starting a new one.

_Stay alive Asima…_ the familiar voice in my head wasn't my own. _Don't let him get his arms around you… _It was Seth's face that I saw in the corner of my mind urging me on.

Bella was thrown form another newborn but hit the tree coming back not missing a beat. The shields were holding. I finally got a tight enough grip to pull his head from his shoulders. Tossing it on the ground and jumping on it with all of my strength. I would burn him later.

I went on to the next one, helping Bella finish off the blonde haired girl before joining at Alice's back.

"They're shielded see that?" Jane pointed out in amazement. "Not just mentally. See how she isn't responding to the bites and scratches of the others? Pull it."

"I can't pull her and Asima. Make a choice." Carlos answered still standing into along side Jane and Margaux.

"PULL IT!" Jane ordered.

I didn't know that the shields were dropped until I felt my radius crush at the grip of one of the vampires throwing me. I was able to shield myself and the rest before using my feet to coil and spring from the tree.

I zapped at Alice and Bella's opponents leaving them temporarily grounded long enough for Alice to tear off another limb from her opponent and throw it towards Jane's direction.

"They're still shielded, how is that possible?" Jane stomped her foot.

Margaux's head shot up. "We have to leave, now." She whispered urgently, "More are coming."

She was right. Now that I was able to focus I could see them coming to help. With our talents back we would have no trouble fighting them off for the three minutes it would take them to get here. Carlos groaned as if it were more reason to stay. Margaux face him urgent, "Come my love, we have to leave, now."

"Fine, to be continued then." Carlos sighed running at Margaux's side behind Jane.

I was overcome with elation for several reasons as we tore various limbs from the remaining seven opponents. Some having time to put themselves together made the repetition agonizing, especially with my arm crushed.

One, Alice and Bella would get to see the ones they loved again. I wouldn't be the cause of them dying.

Two, I would get to fight alongside them ensuring their survival.

And three, I would be able to tell Seth face to face how I felt about him. That in this one moment of uncertainty whether I would live or die, that his face was the one that I saw through out it all. That in those minutes of helplessness I was still holding out hope that the one that had saved me dozens of times in more way than one would save me again. The one who waited patiently expecting nothing in return for his undying devotion. I needed to tell him that I _loved_ him too.

"Alice!" Jasper's voice was the first to break through the trees.

"I'm fine Jasper." She screamed over the screeching of her opponent losing his leg. "Jane, Carlos, and Margaux just ran south. Don't let them get away."

"We can help them." Carlisle answered jumping from the trees into full attack mode. "Edward, Peter, Jasper, go."

They nodded sprinting north. Seth leaped through the trees, his teeth gripping, one of the vampires by the arm slinging him around like a rag doll before crashin, into the tree.

"Leave it to you all to find some action on a simple hunting trip." Emmett joked joining the fight.

"It's not on purpose I can assure you that." Bella argued over the screeching of her taking her opponent down finally.

By the time Jasper, Edward and Peter came back all that was left was a stack of moving body parts.

"We followed all the way to Rutland but they were long gone." Jasper hissed.

"Are you three alright?" Carlisle asked, the adrenaline of the fight wearing down as he threw parts into the fire.

"Asima's hurt." Alice snarled still on edge.

Seth growled, beating himself up for not getting back sooner.

Carlisle held out his hand for me to come and examine the purple ring around my arm. I walked over to him putting it gently into his hands, letting the coolness soothe the ache. "I think the radius is crushed completely but the ulna might just have a simple break."

"I think you might be right." He sighed. "Let's get her back to my office so I can get a closer look."

Emmett threw the last of the pieces into the fire. I watched the flames silently as Bella embraced Edward. "Renesmee?"

"She's with Jacob, safe." He said in a weak laugh. She exhaled thankfully closing her eyes and resting her head on his shoulder.

Alice held hands with Jasper watching the flames. "We had the perspective wrong. The added guard members weren't for the battle but to try and get Asima and I."

"Are you sure?" He asked wondering what changed.

"Yes, that was going to be what took us out of the fight. Alice and I were suppose to chose to go hunting alone. There wasn't suppose to be anyone to go back for help." I answered coolly not taking my eyes from the flames. "Definitely not Bella. When we refused they were just going to kill us, no one the wiser."

Jasper hissed at my words.

"Bella was suppose to leave." Alice answered. "They had Carlos prepared for Asima, but he couldn't take Bella's talent at the same time. It kept us shielded for the most part, with them switching back and forth as Carlos did."

"Not long enough to keep Jane from torturing you both." She hissed in also still tense.

"Torture?" Peter asked looking around into the now dark sky.

"It's nothing." Alice stated quickly taking in Jasper's expression. But that couldn't stop her mind from running over events anyway.

Edward's eyes were livid, he snarled from depths I didn't know were possible as he said her name, "Jane."

"We're fine." I answered reacting to Seth's growls as well. I sent a wave of calm around everyone.

"Let's get back." Carlisle said taking another sigh.

I looked up to the sky letting the rain extinguish the fire turning the ash into a gray muddy puddle.

I ran back alongside Seth, trying to rationalize my thoughts now that I wasn't facing death. I wasn't sure the type of love I had for him. Whatever it was it was more than the friendship that was approaching closer to non-existence. And even if I did tell him, how would he react after me hurting him by turning him down time after time? One thing was for sure. I would look at it from every angle before I told him how I felt. I couldn't drag his heart more than I have already for something that could have been a near death anxiety rather than an epiphany. I would keep my mouth shut for now, he deserved at least that much.


	46. Chapter 46 Distinction

Chapter 45- Distinction

"How does that feel?" Carlisle asked pulling the wrap tighter on Asima's arm. "It needs to be tight if we want the fragments to heal properly."

"It's nothing I can't manage," She grimaced turning her wrist. "I can practically get full rotation now. I probably worsened it myself, still fighting."

I had been sitting at her side measuring their expressions. After weeks of watching my best friend carefully, I was still unable to tell when she was having a mental conversation with someone. But today, by Carlisle's lack of questions and Asima's lack of eye contact it was almost obvious, Carlisle and Asima were definitely having one.

"So she's alright?" I asked anxiously, pretending not to notice.

"I'm fine Ness." Asima sighed answering me for tenth time since she got back to my house with everyone else.

_She wouldn't have gotten hurt if Seth and I didn't come back…_ I thought to myself going downstairs to leave her alone. She had been itching to voice whatever concerns she had with Carlisle.

I jumped slightly at the voice intruding into my thoughts. _**She did the right thing bringing you back here. You could have gotten killed. **_

_I have to fight sometime DAD._ I stated passing him and waking out the front door. He was comforting my mom, who was also beating herself up for not being able to prevent Asima and Alice from feeling Jane's wrath.

"Where are you going?" Jacob asked leaning against my Audi with his arms folded.

"No where of importance." I shrugged hitting the button to unlock my car.

He didn't budge from in front of my driver's side door.

"I'll be back." I sighed trying to give him another hint to move. He didn't move so I sighed giving up on the subtlety, "Can you please move, I need to go."

"You're not leaving." He stated firmly holding his hands out for the keys.

"Yes I am, I have to go." My eyes filled with nihilism.

"Those guys from Italy could still be out there. You think I'm letting you go anywhere, you are crazy." Jacob said extending his palm further for my keys.

"They are long gone. I'm going and I'll be back." I said putting my foot down.

He remained firmly planted in place and I pouted, trying a softer approach. "Jacob… please." I put my head down waiting for him to resist me.

I detected a hint of wavering in his expression but he quickly composed it. "It's for your own good Nessie." He said a little softer, almost apologetic.

"Ugh." I groaned walking around the house. Not even bothering to walk through the house. "I don't believe this."

"Don't be mad Nessie." He pleaded calling after me. I stalked ahead anyway. "Where are you going?"

"To the clearing, don't follow me." I called in a huff before sprinting off.

Asima was all bandaged up so I knew everyone would be in the strategic meeting Jasper called. A meeting that Jacob couldn't miss.

I stopped walking through the trees looking up at the starry sky. I laid on letting myself calm down before I pulled out my phone and started dialing.

"Are you alright?" His voice hadn't changed from the frantic inflection since I told him the news of the oncoming attack.

"Yes I'm fine." I promised him sighing. "I couldn't come over, everything is airtight on my side now, sorry. They're back now. All of them."

"Well that's understandable…Are any of them hurt?" He asked, and I knew exactly what he meant.

"Everyone's safe. Asima has a hurt arm but she'll be alright in a matter of hours according to Carlisle."

He exhaled and was silent for a while.

"How did it happen?" He inquired finally taking in a deep breath.

"Her talents don't work on Carlos. He can take them, along with her defenses. From what I hear Jane was being sadistic on top of it. So to be honest the thirteen to three could have ended worst."

"Sadistic?"

"Yeah, well Jane has the ability to¾well she's like Kate." I left it like that. "She was timing the screams to make _music._" I hissed appalled.

"What?"

"Don't worry they're fine." I promised not wanting to make him faint or something.

"_They?_ Who else?" He demanded.

"She got to Alice too." I sighed.

"They're so small…" He choked his voice almost in pain.

"I know, but they're fine. I promise." I took another minute or two of silence before I spoke. "The numbers down by ten now, so we aren't as bad off."

"Well…that's…better…" He still didn't like the numbers.

"It's alright Phillip we'll win this. They're having a meeting now about it. I should try to see what I can find out. I just didn't want to keep you worrying too long."

"Alright, thanks, it means a lot."

"Just keeping my promise. I'll let you know if something else changes." I vowed before hanging up.

Running back towards the house I felt a little better. That was until I walked into the meeting upstairs.

"We need to see if we can get anymore to help." Tanya suggested at Carlisle.

"Who do else do you know that's willing to go against the Volturi Tanya? It's practically suicide." Zafrina's added in.

"Does anyone know someone that would even possibly be willing to help?" Esme asked in a calming voice.

I walked over to Leah, she was scowling in the corner. "What's happening?" I whispered moving closer to her.

"No one likes our odds, and everyone wants to go find more help, yet don't want leave in fear of another ambush." Leah shrugged.

"I doubt we'll get another ambush, they aren't going to want to risk lowering their numbers more." I argued in a hushed whisper only towards Leah.

Leah looked thoughtful for a moment weighing the options. "Makes sense kid, but since our numbers are already small we don't need to risk ours either."

"What does _captain_ say?" I asked glancing down at the floor.

"Captain? What did he do?" Leah asked already understanding. We only referred to Jacob as _Captain_ when he was being bossy and hard to deal with, a little too _Alpha dog_ for our liking.

I shrugged not wanting to get into it again, "Doesn't matter. What did he think?"

"He thinks we're fine, but he's always been overconfident, even for a werewolf." She kept her face in a frown, probably still bothered by the smell, no doubt the reason that she was off in the corner.

I looked at the dry erase board with our strengths, weaknesses as well as the Volturi's. The pairings were still exactly the same except for the blank space where Alistair's had once been. It didn't bother me until I noticed my name still off in the top right corner of the board my hand shot up like I was sitting in my classroom. "Why am I still off in the corner when there are still blanks?"

"Because we still need you to help us coordinate." Jasper answered delicately as if he were trying to make my insignificant job seem more than it was.

"Judging by the numbers we need fighters more." I pointed out politely.

"Keeping us coordinated is more important." Daddy stated in a finalizing tone that remained gentle.

I wasn't going to let it go though. "I'm getting better. I took down Seth _and_ Embry last week. Charlotte could take Adam or Amato and I could easily take the sisters."

"I don't mind." Charlotte offered in a soprano voice, almost as if she wanted us to move on.

"I don't see how that would help. There would still be no one to coordinate us." Jacob argued.

"Can we ask someone that has _sight_?" I asked sarcastically with a little more venom than I meant to. I corrected my voice before I continued. "Alice?"

My father, mother and Jacob watched Alice anxiously waiting as she stared off into space. Watching my father's face relax and fix into a smug smile gave made me frown before she even gave her answer. "I can't see anything that says we should defer from our original layout." Her voice, apologetic.

"She can't see me so of course it won't change for her. Asima?"

I was hoping that she could back me up that I should at least try to fight, but she didn't say anything. "Asima?" I repeated trying to get her attention.

She became alert after the second call. "Huh, what?"

"Never mind." I groaned trying to read her expression, no longer worried about my fighting letting Carlisle take the floor.

Leah scoffed, "Focus much? She's been like that for most of the night." She shook her head probably thinking some not too nice thoughts.

"Be nice, she's my friend, and Seth's imprint." I whispered.

"Seth would have been better off not imprinting at all." She mumbled before paying more attention to Carlisle.

I stayed fixed on Asima for the rest of the meeting. She sat in the chair slightly hunched over. Her un-wrapped arm holding up her chin and her index fingernail in her mouth, as if she were biting it looking at the floor but completely froze.

This was Asima's look of deep contemplation, but usually when she has that look she is still aware of everything in her surroundings. Something was definitely bothering her.

I watched her carefully. She barely moved except to answer a question of two from Carlisle. After several minutes I wasn't the only one that was noticing her. Jasper started appraising her as well, becoming almost a statue himself.

It was getting late so I knew that things couldn't be much longer, anxious to talk to Asima before she left. Almost feeling like he could feel my anxiety and hear my thoughts Carlisle was came to a close.

I watched Asima remain a statue, as Sam and his pack filed out of the room first followed by Jacob and his.

"See ya kid." Leah groaned getting up.

"Bye." I said mid yawn as she went downstairs to head back to Asima's and get a few hours of sleep before daylight.

I slid up when Stefan and Vladimir glided past me, and out of the room.

Asima remained one solid piece of stone un-responsive to the movement around her. I touched her gently on her shoulder leaning into her ear. "Asima, are you alright?"

She softened slightly her face changing from contemplation to befuddlement. "I'm… not sure."

"What do you mean?" I asked sitting next to her.

Jasper and Alice were the only ones in the room other than Asima and I. They were still discussing strategy trying to ignore us until that point.

Jasper turned swiftly, "Asima, a moment if you have it to spare?"

Asima looked at him in understanding and nodded, "Of course Jasper…"

I had every intention of staying in the room with Asima itching to know what had her so confused. Alice however, had other intentions. She skipped across the room to my side linking me by the arm. "Come Nessie, let's go plan your clothes for school tomorrow." The way she gently tugged at my arm let me know that I didn't have much of a choice. I sighed letting myself be tugged from the room by an aunt with all smiles.

"I think orange will look nice. We're going to have a bit of sun tomorrow and it will go perfectly with that¾" She peeked her head out of the closet. "Are you paying any attention Nessie?" She asked poking out her lip.

"Yes, orange, sun, go on." I groaned looking at my watch again. Asima had been talking to Jasper for over an hour. Jacob and the others were long gone and I still didn't know what was upsetting her.

"Well how about the jumper?" She asked pulling out the pink ensemble and throwing it on the bed into the pile of "maybes".

I heard the door to Alice's workspace open and Asima's voice heading down the stairs. "Thanks for your help Jasper."

"Of course Asima."

"Works for me." I said quickly jumping up from the bed and bolting for the door and down the stairs.

"Asima, can I talk to you?" I called out just before she walked out from saying goodbye Emmett and Edward sitting on the couch.

Her face seemed alight, a complete one-eighty from her expression an hour ago. I wondered what the topic of her and Jasper's conversation was about? What was bothering her earlier, what was changing that now?

"I can't right now Ness, I need to go do something, but tomorrow alright?" She requested apologetically.

I hid my disappointment not wanting her to feel bad. "Yeah sure that's cool. See you at school tomorrow?"

"Uh…" I could tell that it didn't even cross her mind until that point. "Yeah, sure, I'll be there."

"Alright, then we'll talk tomorrow." I forced a smile.

"Ok bye guys." She waved a final time opening the door.

_I wished that I knew what it was about at least…_ I sighed mentally while physically yawning.

Asima stopped again in the doorway, turned and started digging in her purse. I watched her along with Emmett perplexed as she rumbled through the bag, pulling out a dense silver object, she threw it on the coffee table causing a light thud. She turned again for the door this time walking all the way through and smiling, "See you guys later."

I stared at the object on the table and everything connected. "Oh…Oh…OH!" I covered my mouth what seemed to be permanently fixed into the shape of an 'O'.

Daddy raised and eyebrow and then smiled rising up and walking off, to go find my mother no doubt.

Esme had entered the room startled by my noise her eyes fixed on the table as well. Her face matching Emmett's smug smile. I stared at the silver money clip for the final time and with out needing to count it knew it was holding a thousand dollars cash.

**

* * *

Authors Note: So We are into the last 15 chapters of Facing Dusk and I am going to do something that I havent done. Usually I have uploaded 5 chapters a day BUT if I can get 5 reviews I will upload another 5 chapters today. So thats 10...**


	47. Chapter 47 Declaration

Chapter 46- Declaration

Even after reversing out of the driveway, and spinning the car out onto the main road, watching the dial shoot past a hundred my car was still trying to catch up to my mind. I didn't stay to see the reactions I set off by "paying up" on my bet. Even though I could be sure I would hear about all of them later I had a more pressing matter to handle. More important than the talents, the upcoming battle and every member of the Volturi guard. Declaring my love to Seth Clearwater himself. The conversation I had with Jasper was still running through my mind as I sped into my neighborhood...

"Asima, a moment if you have it to spare?" Jasper requested. _You're conflicted and I am almost certain that I can help you…_ His eyes matched the confidence I felt radiating from him.

"Of course Jasper…" I nodded, Alice and Jasper were connected to the point that he didn't even have to request the privacy that he desired, she just willingly offered it.

"Come Nessie, let's go plan your clothes for school tomorrow." She smiled locking arms with Ness to gently remove them from the situation. _Have you're talk with Jasper, I'll keep her occupied until you're ready to talk about whatever it is._

_**Thank you.**_ I graciously added before she closed the door behind her.

Jasper pulled up a chair in front of me wondering where to begin. "Normally, I would just mind my own business, however I have been drowning in your," He once again paused to search for the right word. "anxiety, all night long."

"I didn't mean to…" I whispered feeling broken.

Jasper's eyes softened sympathetically, "I know." He let out a quick sigh. "Now let's see if we can't figure this out… the cause of your confliction?"

"Phillip…" I started.

"I see." _She's still isn't able to let him go.._

I saw that he had the wrong idea. "No, no. I _love_ Phillip, but I do _know_ that I need to let him go. That's not it, well not all of it…"

He eyed me curious. "Go on."

I told him about everything I was feeling starting with my epiphany while hunting. Wondering whether it was just the near death experience or if they were there the whole time. Wondering why did they choose to surface then, or if I was searching for a substitute since my future with Phillip wasn't possible?

He listened quietly to the stream of questions that I had been carrying since we got back. "Sorry." I sighed after the last question dripped from my lips. I knew that my emotions were overwhelming him because they were overwhelming me.

"It's alright…one situation at a time. Let's start with Seth… how you feel about him alone."

"I care about him, he's been there for me in whatever way he could, never trying to sway how I felt. Just accepting me however he could have me. He's the only face I saw when Alice, Bella, and I were fighting. When I got my talents back and heard you guys coming I was… elated. Not because I was going to live, but that I was going to see him again, only him."

"You love him. No question about that." Jasper stated without a doubt. He would know. "Now you're next problem…"

"Phillip…"

"You love him."

I groaned. "That's impossible, you can't love two people at once, can you?"

"When you talk about both, I get the _exact_ same feelings. In most peoples cases when people say they love more than one person they don't truly, I admit but in you're case, you are. Impossible? No."

"Philip and Seth _both_ can't have my heart. I only have one. I have to be missing something." I slightly argued in denial.

Jasper let out an amused chuckle continuing, "The heart has a larger capacity for affection than we give it credit for. You will always love Phillip. He was the first to help you experience love. Sometimes our first isn't always the last. That doesn't mean that you love him any less, just that life's path isn't leading you two together. He will always have that space in your heart."

I sighed feeling frustrated at my years. This was all new to me, and I extremely disliked the confusion that came along with it.

"You are in love with Seth, you are in love with Phillip. Now the question is what do you do?" He asked prying into the silence.

"Keep my mouth shut and wait until something happens." I sighed having every intention to do so.

He let out a sigh of disappointment towards my answer then mumbled something about "chronic hopelessness" before shaking his head.

"What do you mean?" I frowned my nose up in defense. " I'm not hopeless."

"No, let me explain. Right now you are thinking, 'If I reveal my true feelings and get rejected, then my whole world will collapse, therefore I must not tell the truth.'"

I frowned letting him know that he was close enough.

"You will always remain in the state of searching for resolutions if you don't tell him how you feel. Irresolvable conflicts are forever lingering, the moment they are acknowledged they become 'resolvable'. Tell him, it's the only way you'll find the peace you're searching for." He promised.

I knew that I loved Seth, but what would come of it? I had looked into Phillip's future to make my decision, however seeing my own death several times held me from peeking into my own. So I simply closed my eyes and _imagined, _what a life with Seth would be like. It made me smile immediately. That gave me enough to want to tell him.

I sighed in acquiescence, "Looks like I owe Emmett some money."

Jasper let out a chuckle, "Looks like you aren't the only one. You can hear his 'I told you' later, go to him." He urged.

I got up from my seat now eager, unsure if it was from Jasper's effect or my own desire I hurried out the door barely rushing a "Thank you for your help Jasper." from my lips…

Now that I was away from Jasper's abilities and in the safety of my driveway I was a hundred percent certain that it was my own elation.

I paused at the door taking deep breaths preparing myself for the next step.

"Hey Asima, how's the arm?" Paul called over the music blasting from the television. Some horror movie from the sound of it.

"Great. I can move it see-" I said picking up a pillow from the couch as I passed and launching it at his head. It felt stiff, like I'd been working out all day, but that was better than before. "Turn it down a little, I'm sure some of the others are sleeping." I requested passing behind him.

"Sleep is for the weak." Embry laughed coming out of the kitchen with a large plate of something, Sam following behind. I drew my nose up, the overwhelming mix of garlic, cornstarch, chili powder and fried corn told me it was a taco salad. Only I didn't see anything that resembled salad in the fully loaded fried bowl of meat and cheese.

"Well I must be weak because I could use some rest." I smiled.

Embry reclined on the chaise jabbing his fork into the crunchy mess. "Want some?" He offered the plate in my direction.

I couldn't help but draw my nose up, "No thanks. That stuff will kill you."

Embry shrugged and dug in. I headed towards the long staircase, wanting to let the hot water of the shower soothe my aches and relax me.

"Heading to bed already?" Jacob asked walking out of the kitchen. I was starting to think that they all lived there instead of the bedrooms that were set up for them.

"In a few minutes, I need to get at least a few hours."

"Oh come on Asima."

I ignored their razzing, walking past the kitchen and towards the stairs.

"Oh come on, you _really_ aren't going to bed are you?" Jacob whined in disbelief.

Before I could answer another voice made me slightly jump. "Leave her alone, she's had enough today without you guys on her back, let her get some rest." Seth's semi-protective toned filled my ears causing me to freeze at the stairs.

I don't know why I was startled to see him considering he lived here too, I suppose the best way to describe it was that I wasn't prepared to see him. I wanted to clean up, changing out of the macabre reminders of my day and had my thoughts cleared.

_What's wrong with her?…_Seth thought sitting down noticing my rigid form still frozen facing away from him towards the stairs.

I turned around slowly, knowing now I had to face him. "Actually I don't think that sleep will find me anytime soon, feel like going for a walk?"

He could read the need in my expression, even though he misunderstood it as something involving the fight he got up anyway, "Uh… Sure."

Jacob groaned when Seth cut across the television to get to the doors to the kitchen.

We walked slowly down the hallway towards the back doors. I panicked when I caught my reflection in a passing mirror. My hair was in complete disarray. It was holding small leaves and twigs. My shirt was torn at the shoulder blade thanks to some vamp turned ashes. Along with grass stains allover my jeans.

I stopped quickly pulling my hair down, shaking some of the debris from my tangled curls letting the mess fall to the floor. I gave up after another minute and used my hand to smooth the haystack back into the ponytail holder.

_She's worried about her hair?…Weird? _He thought pulling the sliding door open and holding it for me. He slid out behind me letting the door slide back slowly on it's own until it softly clicked.

We walked in silence, at least verbally. Mentally it was loud on both ends. He wanted to know what was wrong with me and I was trying to find the best way to tell him.

I had seen situations similar to this in movies a thousand times, but Seth and I had several different variables on top of normal reality.

We reached the benches in the center of the garden, and I sat down quietly hinting for him to do the same.

He did, letting his concerns flow with him. "How's the arm? Are you feeling okay?"

"It's getting better, I can move it." I repeated for the thirtieth time to everyone tonight.

_Well if everything is fine… why would she ask me to walk with her?_ He was confused. "So… what's up then?" He pressed gently.

"I needed to talk to you about something…" I was getting an unfamiliar ball of nerves in the pit of my stomach. "I've been thinking…" this wasn't going the way I thought it would, things seemed so much easier on television.

"About?" He nudged slightly harder.

I didn't know how to form the right words, so I gave up all together. Letting my body lean forward and pressed my lips against his softly.

His lips barely parted, too befuddled to fully reciprocate. His feeling of confusion completely masked his elation causing me to withdraw, my nose wrinkling from the frown of rejection.

"Sorry." I whispered abashed, putting my head down slightly.

_What…_ Seth was mentally and verbally at a lost.

"I pictured that going a lot smoother," I admitted. "But I was trying to fit an 'I love you' in there somewhere."

"You…love _me?_" He pointed at himself to emphasize the point.

I nodded without doubt. "Yes, I do."

_She loves me!_ His inner elation only twinkled in his brown eyes, the rest of his features remained frozen into an expression that I couldn't place as shock or skepticism.

"And _what_ made you realize this?" He asked after he was certain he could control his tone.

Skepticism.

"The feeling I got when I thought that I would never see you again was horrendous even though I also felt joy from knowing that you were safe away from danger. The happiness I felt, when I got my talents back and heard you coming was stronger than anything I ever felt. Not to mention, when I was there it was _your_ voice I heard in my head." I placed his head between my palms staring into his eyes and forcing his gaze to remain unwavering. "It was _your_ face I saw in my head. You." I exhaled dropping my hands proud that I was finally able to say the right words.

_She… loves me. No, that can't be right she loves Phillip, she's confused…_

"But I'm not-" I started to protest but stopped when he held up his index finger.

His gentle request was no more than a whisper, "Can you please… get out of my head for a moment? I need to collect my thoughts."

I nodded putting my hands in my lap tuning him out and facing the rose bushes. They would be in full bloom within a week or so. Soon my garden would be a full bouquet of multi-colored blossoms, but tonight it was just a darkened bush, casting a shadow against the coy pond.

I watched his body language, wondering what he was thinking. It was so inconvenient not knowing automatically, especially after getting use to it, but I would get over it, for his sake if that's what he wanted now.

I watched him sigh several times and rub his tanned hands through his black hair, causing the spiky shape to bend and spring back to form.

"I love you Asima, you know that." He started after another moment of silence.

"And I love you too Seth." I repeated with conviction.

He exhaled closing his eyes for a moment, liking the sound of my declaration in his ears. His burst of bliss swam over me so I wasn't expecting what came after. "I know what you want, and my answer is no."

The pain of refusal jabbed into my stomach causing me to gasp for breath. "You…don't want to be with me." I stated not asking nor looking up at him. Keeping my eyes on the rippling water in front of me.

"That's right." He sighed, he was lying I could feel it, he was rejecting me for another reason.

I immediately got defensive, "Seth I'm not confused, I _know_." I declared stronger, trying to will him to believe me.

"I know." He sighed grabbing my hand, taking his eyes from mine and looking towards the pond and the bushes.

I put a finger under his jaw pulling his attention back towards my eyes. "Then what is it?"

"You may know you love me, but you don't know if you want to be with me. You are just assuming that's the next step. You just went through a space in time where neither of us knew whether you would live or die. That can change a perspective, I understand, but, you aren't obligated to be with me because of that.

When you're ready, then I'll gladly be with you for as long as you want me, but until then I will just love you in whatever way you need me." He leaned in for a kiss except he turned my face slightly for my cheek.

I sighed, this wasn't what I wanted at all. I didn't feel obligated, but the finality in his tone let me know that until I proved him otherwise his answer would remain the same. I huffed looking at the coy pond again, "I knew I should have showered and changed clothes first." I muttered to myself lowly.

He laughed wrapping a feverish arm around my shoulders. "It's not your clothes, don't be silly." I barely said it loud enough for a vampire to hear but he heard my babbles.

"I'm sure." I mumbled a little louder my nose wrinkling from the frown.

He ran a finger down the bridge of my nose, resting it at the tip. "I kinda like that." He smiled before planting another warm kiss on my forehead. "It reminds me of a rabbit."

I wasn't amused nor moved from my train of thought. "I'm going to prove it to you, somehow." I sighed already trying to think of what he could possibly want me to do.

"Don't be that way. Just take some time, think it thru." He waited for my expression to change but it didn't, he sighed giving up kissing my hair and standing, "You should get some rest now."

I stood up, "Yes I have _school_ to attend in a few hours." I grimaced at the thought, but a promise was a promise.

We walked side by side back to the house only to see all of the lights were bright on the main floor.

"Good news and bad news." Sam announced meeting us at the back door.

"What's going on?" Seth asked looking at his pack of brothers.

"Keeve and Terrance just joined the pack. Apparently the visit from you guys set another wave in motion. Nodin and Koda can join us here." He informed happy that the odds were slowly getting better yet unhappy that another two members of his tribe were joining the perilous life of the pack.

"I'll send for them at once." I promised. "I'll call Carlisle and let the others know too."

"Already a step ahead, called Edward ten minutes ago." Jacob said holding up the cordless phone.

"How soon can you get them here?" Sam asked regaining my attention.

"I can have a flight arranged within the hour." I promised.

"Thank you." He nodded.

I picked up the phone and dialed immediately booking two first class flights and read out my card numbers from memory. "They'll arrive five pm tomorrow. They can pick up their tickets at the desk when they get there." I informed putting the phone down running to the closet to pull out linens.

Seth came behind me grabbing the blankets from the top shelf. "Sleep, now. I'll take those."

"Can't sleep. I have to find them a place to sleep, and get them beds before they get here." Some of them might have to sleep four to a room instead of three.

"When they get here they can take one of our beds if they're tired, if not the couches you have are more comfortable than their beds at home. I'll ask Alice and Esme to do it while you're gone tomorrow. I'm sure she would want to anyway. You've done enough, get some sleep."

I let out another yawn before relinquishing the sheets and blankets to him and jumping up on my toes to kiss him on the cheek. "I _love_ you." I repeated firmly before turning towards my bedroom.

He grinned. "Now sleep."

I went into my room closing the door and groaned, that went _horrible_. I thought to myself before heading to a shower. I would handle it later though, right now all I could think about was the large bed calling my name.

"So.. What happened?" Ness shrieked in the parking lot. She had showed up twenty minutes early to make sure she didn't miss me.

"He said no." I sighed throwing my bag on my back.

"What do you mean _no_? What happened, tell me everything." She ordered not even trying to head towards the building.

I went over a play by play of everything. She listened quietly without interruptions. "Maybe it's just too late." I groaned walking towards the building. "Maybe I waited too long and his feeling have changed.

"No I don't think that's it. I think he just wants you to be sure. There's nothing wrong with that. It isn't just your heart on the line, but it will work out." She promised.

"_How_ do you know?" I asked skeptically.

"It's Seth, he's a great catch. And like all great things worth having, do not come easy." She grinned smugly.

"Yeah, yeah, let's get to class before I have to forge another note."

Koda and Nodin were adjusting well with the others. Alice and Esme somehow made room for them without having to put them in Leah's room.

Seth however wasn't budging on his answer. I had tried just about everything and he kept refusing every advance I made. He stopped giving me pecks altogether thinking they were giving me the wrong message. So we were actually going backwards now. Leah got a kick out of my pouts of rejection thinking that I was getting my 'karma' returned for how I treated Seth. I couldn't disagree entirely. Ness kept telling me to be patient. I had given up on that as well.

Phillip and I talked on the rare occasions that I would go to classes and he would call about once a week to check in. He still felt confident about our chances telling me to just stay focused.

The two additions made everyone a little more optimistic about the battle quickly approaching. Yet a large gap still remained in our numbers. Everything was building up so fast along with the tensions and emotions that Carlisle suggested that we all take a free day to ourselves, for reflection and relaxation.

Ness chose to spend her free time in Vermont with Jacob and Seth. Paul and Jared had never seen the landscape at Marsh-Billings-Rockefeller Park and begged to tag along. Leah and I were more on the reluctant side.

I sighed picking a flower, sniffing it trying to remove the sent of grilling food from my nose. I lay across a blanket reading Pride and Prejudice for the second time through watching Seth and the boys throw a Frisbee back and forth.

"Too bad the sun is so high. Mom and Dad would love this." Ness sighed staring up at the sky.

"Yeah that would be fun." Leah muttered sarcastically.

I didn't glance up form my book. I had stopped reading and just stared at the page, upset with myself for only bringing one book, knowing that I was a speed reader.

"Too bad none of the others joined the pack." She sighed trying to bring up conversation amongst us.

Leah looked up from her magazine, "Easy with the battle talk kid. Reflection and relaxation remember."

She sighed catching the hint. "Yeah, still to bad though."

Leah let out another sarcastic mumble mixed with laughter. "Well maybe we should just send them back. Set another wave in motion."

Ness perked up. "That's it! Leah you're a genius."

Leah frowned at the thought of what she said being taken seriously, "Whoa kid, even _if_ I were serious and it worked they'd be too young. They'd only get killed when we went against the guys in Italy." Seth and the others stopped throwing the Frisbee turning their head in the direction of our conversation.

"Sam would never allow it." I seconded blandly turning the page of my book.

"No, _experienced fighters_." She sighed like I was missing the point.

I was.

I eyed her curiously listening to her thoughts.

"Oh…I see. Well that's impossible." I sighed going back to my book.

"Is it _really_ impossible Asima. _Really_?" She pressed thinking about everything in our entire lives.

"The older ones couldn't phase if they wanted to anymore." Paul said walking over and joining the debate.

Ness sighed ignoring him and only directing her eyes on me. "You have to admit. It's possible."

I was lost in thought and didn't respond. _Could it be?_

"We just said that it wasn't possible." Jacob rebutted backing up Paul.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." I sighed slamming my book and grabbing my phone. "We don't have much time."

"What are you doing?" Seth asked, "Didn't you hear what Paul and Jake said? Impossible."

"Shush Seth, she's calling the airlines." Ness said after motioning for him to sit, giving me the silence I required.


	48. Chapter 48 Travels

Chapter 47- Travels

Looking out of the window forty thousand feet in the air, I couldn't help but feel ecstatic that I was actually going. It was touch and go as I eavesdropped on my father and mother talking to Asima...

"Renesmee really wants to go…" My mom added thoughtfully.

"I don't think that this is the safest time for her to be traveling alone. Look how close it got last time." Daddy argued.

I imagined my mother holding his hand causing his rigid body to melt.

"I would have to agree with you one hundred percent Edward." I thought Asima was going to turn on me for my own good again. "_If_ she were going to be alone, I'll be going as well."

"And what if you both run into Carlos on your travels? You couldn't protect her then." Daddy argued.

There was silence.

"I'm sorry, that was rude." He apologized.

"No, it's the truth," Asima sighed. "Look this was her idea, and she wouldn't forgive me if I didn't at least _try_ to bring her with me."

"And what are you expecting to find in the short time you plan on being gone?" Mom asked still thinking.

"To be honest Bella, nothing at all. It is worth a shot however, we could use the help."

"Do you expect them to help, if it even goes the way you plan?" Daddy remained skeptical.

"Honesty they could say no, but I won't know unless I ask." She amended quickly after a short pause. "_If_ it even works out."

_Why was everyone doubting my plan?_

"And you see our dilemma with letting her go?" Daddy asked proving his point.

"I do, I could be putting her in harms way over a total failure." Asima admitted.

_**I tried Ness…**_she apologized in my head.

"Edward, what about Jake and Seth?" Mom's voice lit up like she found the solution. "I'm sure between the three of them, she'd be safe for a week."

"I'm sure Jacob wasn't planning on staying here if she were going." Asima sighed, she was planning on leaving Seth here. Being around him had been getting tougher.

Dad was still silent, it felt like I could hear the gears turning in his head from the foot of the stairs. "And you think it's enough?" I knew he was directing the question at Mom.

There was a silence and I was worried about my mother possibly changing her view and then I would never get to go.

But then I heard my father speak. "If _anything_ happens to her…" He trailed off the ending leaving me wondering what he was thinking.

"I know Edward. I'll keep her safe." Asima promised with a smile in her voice.

"Let's go tell her she can go." My mom exhaled. I was up from the floor and racing up the stairs towards the room.

I could hear my father laughing as I approached the door. "That won't be necessary."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I squealed jumping into his lap...

It had been hours since my parents drove us to the airport in Lebanon, now I was looking back over the Atlantic ocean heading for Cairo.

I shot an excited glance over towards Seth, who was just as excited as I was to be heading to Africa. Egypt at that, the home of the pyramids, the country that paved the cornerstones for civilization for eons to come. I was more than excited. He was on board as soon as I told him my idea.

They were confused yesterday during my mental conversation with Asima. They assumed since Leah joked about the wolves that I was referring to the Quileute tribe, when really I was wondering about what Asima could possibly have left behind in Arabia.

That if wolves and leopards were technically the same thing, shape shifters, perhaps they multiplied the same way as well.

Jake was skeptical, he considered the Quileute legends as a wolf thing, yet didn't say anything trying to remain supportive, but Seth was just as confident as I was about my idea.

"How much longer?" I whispered across the row to Asima's seat.

"We have about three more hours before we land in London. Then we connect to Cairo from there, that will take another eight hours."

I played a game on my phone trying to prevent boredom, Jacob was asleep and I didn't want to wake him before we had to so I turned down the volume.

I could hear Seth calling Asima's name in a hushed whisper. She wasn't looking up from her book. "Asima…Asima.."

I knew that she heard him because I could hear him from across the aisle. Still irritated with his repeated rejection to her advances.

"Yes Seth." She replied coolly, "Is there something wrong?"

Seth ignored her tone politely, he once revealed to me that he found her pouts amusing and was now trying to hide a smile. "What's the plan when we drop in Cairo? Just walk around until we find something? Wasn't you're city further east, I think we should go to your old stomping grounds."

"That's out of the question. Things have changed drastically, it isn't Arabia anymore, its _Saudi_ Arabia, four _human _Americans can't travel freely there. If we don't find them in Egypt there isn't anyone to find I'm sure.

"Can't we just…get permission?" I suggested. "I'm sure the American Embassy would me more than willing if we pay enough."

"The closest Embassy is in Riyadh, too far we'll lose time." Asima shook her head. Jacob woke to the severity of her tone. "We aren't going any farther east than Egypt."

"And we're only going for a week? We can't search an entire country in a week." Jake complained.

"If we can't find them in a week we can't afford to lose anymore time searching, we still have to be prepared, it's happening whether we find anyone or not." Asima sighed, her voice ringing with finality.

We remained silent for the rest of the flight and we caught up on sleep on the flight to Cairo. When we awoke to the sounds of the seatbelt lights turning on.

"You need to call Bella and Edward." Jacob suggested holding my bag for me.

I called my parents letting them know that I arrived safely and promised to call them everyday keeping them informed. It was dark so I couldn't imagine us starting the search tonight.

"We have a villa in the Katameya district, we can clean up and take some of the western cities tonight." Asima suggested.

"I'm fine with that." Jacob perked up for the first time since we got here.

I listened to her speak perfect Egyptian Arabic to the taxi driver as he loaded the bags in the car. Jacob and Seth were helping. I took the brief moment of solitude to send a text to Phillip letting him know that we landed and that we were alright and that I would keep him posted if we found anything.

"Let's go Nessie." Jacob said pulling me closer to him just as I received a text of appreciation before hopping into the cab.

The villa was impressive. Four bedrooms and a maid room were perfectly proportioned in the spilt level sand colored abode. The marble floor was accented with Persian rugs with various color schemes. I picked the first room I saw, it was simple, a full sized bed lower to the ground than most, a dresser and closet. I threw my bag down on the green cotton sheets folded at the end and walked back out.

"Let's go." I blurted hoping to find something.

"Give everyone a minute to get settled Nessie. I don't think Seth has even gotten in the shower yet." Jacob grinned.

It didn't take long for them to finish up.

"When do we phase?" Seth asked jumping to the floor skipping the last eight stairs.

"Not until we're out of the city, it will be mostly desert after that. Times may have changed but _that_ much hasn't."

Asima looked out the window of the taxi in silence. No doubt comparing the thriving "New Cairo" to the Cairo she knew centuries ago.

Jacob and Seth watched with excitement as we passed several buildings. We all regained focus when the obelisks disappeared and desert greeted us at the western outskirts of the city.

The taxi driver rushed a frantic request to Asima as we got out of the taxi. Asima politely declined his offer and shut the door.

"What's got him spooked?" Jacob asked looking back at the anxious cabbie still parked along the side of the road staring at us.

"Saiful is worried about dropping us off in the desert. It's easy to get lost in the dunes, especially at night. Not to mention the casual looter. He wants to wait and take us back. Asima said that wouldn't be necessary." I informed readjusting my backpack smugly.

"Impressive." Asima approved before leading us farther into the wide open sand until eventually the road was completely out of sight.

"Siwa is one of the farthest western cities on the map, along with Musaid. About the same difference in miles South and North from here. We should split up and knock out both territories in one night." I suggested looking at the international locator and map on my phone. The application zoomed out automatically when I clicked the close button showing the little blue and purple dots in the United states. I was sure that Mom would have checked the feature at least a dozen times by now.

"Seth and I will go South to Siwa, we can meet back here." Jacob volunteered.

"Not a chance. Neither of you speak the language. Asima and I do, that won't help. Seth and Asima will go north, you and I will go south."

"No, you can't phase until you pass the main villages, if you and Jacob get too far I wouldn't know if anything happened unless he phased. We need to keep a connection until then. Jacob and I will go north, you and Seth go south, I can hear his thoughts at least until you get to the point you can phase."

Jacob huffed, he didn't like that plan very much. "Why can you hear Seth farther than me anyway?" he mumbled.

"Probably because he doesn't have a skull as think as yours." She quipped. I let out a laugh until I saw that Jacob wasn't amused. "Seth and Ness, don't phase until you can't see any type of light what's so ever. It shouldn't be more than fifteen miles. Lights mean people, that can possibly see you. When you get to Siwa phase back. Look around, and if you find something don't interact until we're all together." She ordered gently.

I shot her a salute and smiled, "See you in a few hours Jake. Come on Seth."

I could feel Jacob watching until we disappeared.

About half, way running Seth let out a torn sigh. "She's still mad huh?"

"She just doesn't understand how you could both feel the same way about each other and yet you refuse to be with her. Everything is usually 'a' plus 'b' equals 'c' in her eyes, so it frustrates her when she can't solve it." I explained my best friend in the best words that I could find.

He slowed his run to a walk and I matched him as he spoke. "She doesn't understand? I just want her to be _sure_. What if I…say yes and then a few weeks later she realizes that I am not what she wants." He ran his hand over his hair kicking the sand as he walked. "I don't think I could take that…again." He admitted.

I put my hand on his warm shoulder. "I understand." And I did. It wasn't just Asima that had a wounded heart. Poor Seth.

"Look." He whispered looking around at the sky. "All I can see is the moon. I can phase now."

I turned and sat down keeping my head towards our southern path, giving him privacy to phase. I didn't move until I felt his heated sandy fur brush over my arm, I turned around and picked up his clothes and shoes putting them into my bag before I hopped onto his back and continued on.

The Siwa Oasis was breathtaking in the moonlight. The majestically blue waters rippled hypnotically as I passed. There are so many things that I wanted to see in this city alone. Cleopatra's spring, Tomb Mountain and El Aghurmi were just a few. Gazing at this place, rich in history and beauty made me hopeful that we would find what we were looking for on our quest.

We walked through Siwa Central Square, we couldn't find a single hint of an unfamiliar scent. Some of the citizens were up before sunset going about there business and Seth and I blended in with them. Well as much as a tourist could blend in. I asked a few of them if they were familiar with legends of leopards, I could tell from the looks that it was no.

We gave up around eight that morning and headed back north towards Asima and Jacob.

"Find anything on you're end?" I asked waving across the hot white sand to Asima and Jacob.

"Nothing, zilch, zippo." Jacob groaned fanning himself. "Plus on top of that it's hot. How about you guys?"

"Nothing on our end either. We should go north tonight." Seth suggested.

"I think I found the Temple of the Oracle." I teased trying to lighten the sunken spirits around me.

"That's a myth Nessie." Asima disputed walking the miles of sand towards Cairo.

"We're myths too," I defended walking behind her holding Jacob's hand. "We are surrounded by mythical beings."

"I know, I know, look when this is over, we can come back together and search for it." She didn't sound too much like she meant it, but I planned on holding her to it all the same.

"Deal." I smiled, thinking of another adventure without as much peril.

She laughed at my eagerness, "Let's hurry. It will be high noon soon. We don't want to be in the dunes when that happens, you think it's hot now. We can rest up at the villa and start again in the evening taking the northern cities."

We followed in the sweltering heat, and I made a note to bring water next time. As soon as I got back to the villa in Cairo my phone rang.

My parents seeing that I was back no doubt wondering if we found anything. I told them no but we haven't given up yet and informed them of our plan as soon as the sun set. I sent everyone my love and crashed into my bed exhausted.

The northern cities didn't go well either. Seth and I were able to cover Port Said, Banha, Tanta, all the way to Suez not getting a single piece of evidence to support my theory. Jacob and Asima didn't have any luck with Baltim, Idku, or Alexandria. The next five days were the exact same. From Cairo to Mut, from Mut to Bans, Bans to Halaib we found nothing.

I was riding on Jacob's back heading towards Cairo before the sun got too hot. Seth was panting in a run slightly behind him and Asima running at his side. I looked over to the east the glistening water of the Red Sea made me feel a little less hopeful. Unless a miracle happened in by sunrise tomorrow we were on our way back to Hanover empty handed.

Unless…"Asima?" I called out readjusting myself so that I could look back and see Asima without falling off. Jacob sensed what I was trying to do and he switched to a safer speed.

"Yes." She proceeded cautiously probably knowing what I was thinking already.

I carried on casually, "I was doing some research yesterday. Based on the stories you told me from the last time you were here, you're old city would be just outside Al Wajh."

She was silent, and for a moment I had a glimmer of hope, "I'm aware of that. But it doesn't change anything. We're leaving tomorrow. It was a good idea, but we found nothing."

The finality in her tone let me know that there was no swaying her to do otherwise. I made it back to Cairo and called my parents just as I promised I would. My mom could hear my disappointment that the trip came from nothing. She said that she was proud of me all the same. Even though I knew she was genuine I didn't feel any better, I halfheartedly told her I was going to bed, and promised to call her before we boarded and to send everyone my love.

There was a knock on my door as soon as I hung up the phone.

"Ness, you awake?" Jacob asked cracking the door slightly.

"Yes I'm up, come in." I called sitting up and crossing my legs on the bed.

He came in and sat on the foot of my bed. "Sorry that your plan didn't work." He frowned trying to read my face.

"It's ok, just wanted to do my part to help. Now I just wasted more time." I sighed bringing my knees to my chin.

"It's not a big deal, it was a good idea, I guess they must have just died out with the times." He thought to himself. I knew if I weren't so sad about it he would love the fact that the wolves were the only ones of their kind out there. My face didn't change, "Don't be sad. You didn't ruin our chances or anything so don't go feeling useless."

"I don't feel¾" I started to protest by my face would have just given the lie away anyway.

He gave me a smug smile before tussling my hair and standing up. "Get some rest Nessie. I'll see you in the morning." I called back a goodnight before he shut the door.

I lay in bed awake listening to the house turn down around me. I thought about the leopards, I know that I can be a _little_ on the stubborn side but this was more than that. It was a gut feeling. A strong one, so strong that even though I knew Asima and my parents would probably kill me later, I had to act on it. I quietly picked up my backpack and grabbed my shoes walking down the stairs and out the door barefoot. I put my shoes on when I felt the gravel on the streets, and ran at inhuman speed as fast as I could, heading to Al Wajh.

I was two miles away from the Red Sea, I could even smell the salt water, when I heard something approaching fast behind me. I stopped, I knew it was Asima catching up to me. I sniffed the air preparing for the worst, but it wasn't Asima that appeared from the darkness of the desert, it was Seth. He stopped three inches before me, his sandy fur and brown eyes holding a hint of anger.

"Don't look at me like that Seth. I _need_ to go to Al Wajh. If we don't go then this entire week will become a waste of time. I can't go back without knowing." I called into the silent night of the desert around me.

Seth let out a small whine probably thinking about how mad Asima would be when she found out, if she hadn't already.

"Did you tell them I left?" I asked hoping that he didn't.

His head went from left to right in one quick motion along with a huff escaping his muzzle. He whined as if he wanted to tell me go back.

"You can go back and tell them if you want, but I'm not going back until I find out if they are there or not. You can't make me go." I huffed turning and walking towards the east.

I felt his warm mouth tugging on my shirt.

"No Seth, I'm not going back." I argued stopping to keep from tearing my shirt.

He whined motioning towards the Red Sea and pulled at my shirt again tugging me slightly towards the original direction I was heading. He wanted to go with me.

"Thank you." I whispered jumping on his back and securing myself, quickly heading east.

I was glad that Seth came with me when it came time to cross the Gulf of Suez. There was a strong current going towards the south and with me needing oxygen it was difficult. I made it about half way before I needed to climb on Seth for assistance.

I put my clothes on over my swimsuit after handing Seth a pair of his clothes that were left in my bag from the day before.

"Thanks for coming." I repeated as we walked on he beach.

"You seem set on going and everyone would kill me if I left you alone. We should probably call Asima and tell her where we are." He suggested.

"I left my phone behind. The last thing I needed was for my parents to see I was here." I answered.

Seth groaned, "That wasn't a good idea. How are we going to know our way around."

"Relax Seth, I memorized the map, I could walk these streets in my sleep. If we're lucky we'll be back before they even wake up."

"I don't feel really lucky right now." He sighed following me.

"Well I do." I smiled walking towards the lights of the city. I grabbed a large black scarf from my bag and started pulling my hair back, and wrapping it around my head.

"What are you doing?" He asked as I pulled the sleeves down on my shirt and the cuffs of my pants all the way down.

"Women have to be fully covered here." I explained, "And you'll have to do all of the speaking too."

"Oh great…" He mumbled kicking up the sand.

We worked the city from the inside out, it was bigger than I had planned and the sun was rising by the time we made it to the outskirts.

"We need to head back now." He said looking up at the sun. "We have a flight to catch and we are already in a world of trouble without missing the plane too."

I sighed knowing that he was right. I followed my gut and failed. "Let's just go a little farther north. We'll be closer to Cairo, a straight shot across the sea."

We walked the seven miles in the heat when the sun was completely overhead. I stopped handing Seth my water bottle, he needed to be as hydrated as possible if we were going to cross over the large mass of water and make it. The problem was, I only brought enough water for one.

"We need to get back soon." Seth squinted in the sun. "It's burning up."

"I know, sorry for bringing you out here." I apologized unwrapping my hair. Asima was going to be livid, we were hours later than we should have been.

I inhaled deeply trying to keep my breathing even.

"It's okay, I know you wanted to¾"

I hushed him looking off towards the north. I squinted looking towards the dunes, the sun revealing heat waves rising from the sand. I looked harder at the figure on the other side of the waves. It had to be a man, but what would he be doing out here? The closest city was twenty miles from here, and surely he would take the main road.

"Seth look, out there. Do you see that?" I whispered pointing at the still figure in all white.

"What, sand?" He asked staring of in the direction I pointed.

"No the man." I whispered pointing harder.

He squinted for a long time in silence before shrugging and giving up. "We better get back, I think the heats getting to you. You're seeing mirages." He answered pulling of his shirt and walking towards the water.

I sighed picking it up and putting it into my bag before turning around. "Vampires don't hallucinate." I argued stubbornly looking back towards the north. The figure was gone.

"Humans do." He teased from behind me.

"Not me, if I were seeing water out there then maybe, but light refraction doesn't make a person appear out of no where." I argued again.

He let out a laugh and I huffed dropping my bag and running towards where I saw the figure.

"Where are you going Nessie?" He groaned after me.

"You stay, cool off if you want, I'll be right back." I yelled running up the dunes not slowing down causing a cloud of sand to stir up under my feet. I didn't hear him coming after me so I was sure he thought I was loosing it. I thought that I was too for a brief moment when I reach the peak of the last dune , then I noticed the tracks.

"I _knew_ someone was out here." I told myself in satisfaction. Then faced toward the seas, "There are tracks Seth, I'm going to follow." I called. I didn't get a response so I figured he didn't hear me.

I turned to follow the trail which suddenly became unnecessary, the man in white was right in front of me. He was staring at me with deep confusion. My face probably matched his, even though I planned to follow the trail to where the man went I hadn't yet thought of what I was going to say. "Salam wa aleikum" I greeted bringing my hand slowly to my face yet only making my fingers wave once.

He gave me an accusatory glance and spoke a phrase that I was unfamiliar with. I could only pick out a few of the words. He wanted to know why I was in the desert, was I following him.

I shook my head with a "La." quickly coming from my lips denying the accusation.

He asked another question and I realized the that he was speaking Hejazi Arabic, not Egyptian. I didn't know Hejazi. I gave him a slight shrug giving him a fragmented Classical Arabic sentence hoping he would know what I meant. I told him that I was traveling with a friend and didn't mean harm.

He remained defensively tensed. His wavy black hair fell to his shoulders. He smelled like iris and lotus with a hint of a sweet musk that was hard to describe.

"Nessie!" Seth shouted running up the dunes at my side not liking the outside view of the situation.

The muscular built man clenched his fists and shot a daggered look at Seth. Seth angled himself in front of me pulling me slightly back.

The man started shouting another stream of questions quickly. I tried my best to pull out the key words but he was talking much too fast.

"What is he saying?" Seth asked stepping fully in front of me.

"I don't know. He's speaking Hejazi Arabic." I whispered at his ear.

"You speak Arabic." he pointed out.

"Not Hejazi, it's a completely different dialect from Egyptian." I defended. I pointed to Seth repeating that he was my friend over and over.

I was able to pull out a few words and warned Seth, "He said not to proceed farther north. He says we should go, if we care about our lives, we should do so soon. He thinks we're looters." I answered.

"Tell him we're leaving." Seth spat through clenched teeth and shaking shoulders.

I started halfway through the phrase and stopped. I looked at his bronzed skin on his arms. It's tanned color was starting to mix with a flushed rose color underneath his skin. A subtle fluster, like a girls cheeks would have when she blushed, it wouldn't have been noticeable to a human eye but his muscular arms, and face, hands, even his fingers were flushed. Almost as if his skin were… burning. "No Seth look, at his skin." I whispered in his ear.

I looked at the man with wide eyes . "Fahed…" I gasped. The mans eyes snapped alive and a loud snarl sprang from his lips.

I pulled Seth quickly. "HE'S A LEOPARD! I screamed running back just seconds before the Herculean stranger transformed into a giant desert cat.

Seth's jaw dropped in awe at the large blue eyed beast before pushing me into the sand and phasing himself. I could tell that the man wasn't expecting it, yet he wasn't afraid. He towered over Seth by at least two feet . Seth gave him a warning growl and he hissed coiling back preparing for the worst.

"No Seth don't hurt him!" I screamed from behind him still too rational enough to stand between them. If they ended up fighting there would be nothing I could do to stop them. I shouted at the leopard telling him to stop. "Bess! Bess! Bess!" But neither of them released from their stances. Seth's strike would be more straight forward and for the throat but from the way the large cat was angled and his agility even in his stillness let me know that he had tricks.

I shouted again trying to make myself heard. Telling him that we were friends and we came in peace. Nothing clicked in his head until I screamed the phrase. "Aref Amirah Asima, Bint'nt Chosroes II. Bess!"( I know princess Asima, daughter of ChosroesII. Stop!) ;)

The leopard straightened out almost instantly. Seth angled himself back in front of me giving me a questioned look about the sentence which contained Asima's name. Of course they would be familiar with the story. I pulled the cartouche she gave me for Christmas out of my shirt and over my head. I walked past an anxious Seth holding it up by the thin rope chain less than two feet from his azure eyes.

Seth's head shot back towards the Gulf of Suez where I saw a raging Jacob running towards us with my ferocious best friend on his back. I could feel a slight pressure on my skin, letting me know that I was shielded. Jacob halted in point in front of Seth growling and Asima jumped from his back in between the wolves and the lone leopard. I felt her shield yank me back behind Seth and if her shield hadn't been fit to my body perfectly I would have fallen over by the sheer force in which I was pulled.

The leopard tensed again preparing for battle even though I was telling her that everything was alright. The others crouched, and Asima held her hands out between them, then pulled the scarf from her hair and face freeing herself from anything that would constrain her in anyway. He froze again immediately un-phasing, dropping to his knees, and bowing his head to the ground.

Jacob and Seth whined with confusion at me as if to ask "Why is he bowing?" I shrugged adverting my eyes from the naked man and focused on Asima's face. She was confused as well.

She asked him a few words in Arabic that I didn't catch and he nodded.

What is you're name?" She asked staring down at him.

"Sami" He whispered.

"The 'all hearing'" She thought to herself "Interesting."

"Are you really her?" He asked with English so perfect I couldn't detect a hint of an accent at all.

"If you mean Asima, yes, that is my name." She answered in an even tone.

"The daughter of King Chosroes the Second?" He asked still kneeling not looking up from her feet.

"That too I am." She sighed rolling her eyes. "You don't have to bow, please stand."

She handed him the large grey scarf that covered her hair and shoulders. He thanked her standing tying it around his waist.

"Why were you about to attack my friends Sami?" Asima asked directly.

"The girl.." He frantically explained. "She followed me, I asked her why, and then the boy came. The girl knew what I was. I couldn't let her leave. You understand?" He pleaded wanting be in her good graces.

Jacob let out a growl and I rubbed his leg trying to calm him. Asima waited for a moment before speaking. "She isn't to be harmed, we hold secrets of our own as you can see. She is capable of keeping yours as well."

"Yes ma'am." He agreed uncontested. Asima frowned not use to the reaction she was getting.

"You don't have to do that." She answered.

"Yes ma'am." He nodded again.

Asima rolled her eyes letting it go. "I assume there are others."

"Yes. Jabril, our leader, and my brother Rami. There are a few other people in our village but we're the only protectors." He informed respectfully his eyes darting back and forth between Seth and Asima.

"Jabril, is in the village now?" She asked trying to trigger the right thoughts for the questions she wanted to know.

"Yes ma'am, they all are." He answered not taking his eyes from the both of them.

"I must converse with him at once." She requested.

"I'll lead the way." He nodded taking three steps before turning into a large cat once again.

I jumped onto Jacob's back as he followed at Asima's side.

"I told you I was right." I smiled smugly.

She let out a small laugh, "Yeah, you were right, but don't celebrate yet. We have to see if they are willing to join us. Not to mention you have to deal with Bella and Edward who are awaiting your phone call.

I mumbled a swear under my breath and she smiled following the large Arabian leopard north along the coast.


	49. Chapter 49 Answers

Chapter 48- Answers

We didn't go as far as I thought we would have to go. The next city to my knowledge that I knew was north from Al Wajh was Duba, but we stopped long before. I looked down from the top of the dune, a city so enchanting that it almost appeared to be a mirage. A large circle of cliff surrounded it almost as if they were providing a natural wall around the city, except by definition the population would consider it more of a village than a city.

The white sand and tan rocks slanted inwards forming a natural basin at the entrance. The northern point of the city, inhabited a large crystal blue oasis. The palm trees surrounding it created almost a crescent shape following the curves of the water. There were stones surrounding the water all the way around, and as they got closer to the northern point of the spring the rocks grew larger and stacked higher and higher coming to a forty foot peak where the water flowed back down and stirred underneath. It reminded me of an aqua therapy fountain. Things like this I had only seen in pictures. Less than a mile east of this natural Shangri-la sat several homes that looked a lot like the villa in Cairo except these homes were only one level. They were perfect squares that sat in clusters of four all over the city with cobblestone streets meeting the spaces in-between.. I counted them as I scanned over the city. Twenty, all painted in different pale shades of blues, greens, and tans. There was a single large harvesting area in the southern corner of the city. Perfect rows of date and fig trees shifted into several other crops from melons, nuts, to saffron.

I saw several other buildings in different places throughout the fifty foot walls surrounding everything but the building that caught my eye was the white stone house that resembled a palace except on a more modest scale. It was only two stories high but the pathway leading up to it had several statues from Egyptian culture.

"Oh my goodness." I gasped walking down the steep trail towards the gate that got larger and larger the closer I got to it.

"It's almost like Al-Hayat" Asima gasped finally unfreezing at the peak and shuffling quickly to catch up to Sami, matching his stride when she reached him.

"The homes have changed to blend more with the times here, but the basic layout is the same. The spring facing the north and the palace to the west. From what I am told it's one-hundredth of the original size and a little farther north, but it's home enough for us." We reached the fifty foot doors and he pushed them open effortlessly, "Welcome to Jannah."

Seth and Jacob's faces matched each others, cautious yet amazed. Asima's was being taken down memory lane, gasping as we passed different sculptures and buildings. The brims of her eyes held more moisture as each wave of nostalgia hit her.

The citizens bustled around the streets a few nodding to Sami and giving the rest of us curious looks. The market was set up almost like the one we saw in Al Wajh except for size of course. I had never seen such a small place thriving on its own, mostly hidden and unaffected by the happenings outside the walls.

"How often do you get others passing through?" Jacob asked looking at a shopkeeper talking to a customer. Her language changed from English to Arabic whispers as we passed so even he could tell that we were the topic of conversation.

"Not often." Sami smiled waving at them pulling the knot holding the scarf around his waste tighter. The women looked away flushed going back into the shop. "Most people stick to the road when they travel to Duba, wandering in the desert isn't the smartest idea." He smiled looking at me.

I gave him a timid smile back changing the subject from my renegade mission. "So how _long_ has Jannah been here exactly?"

For as long as I can remember." He answered quickly. "When my father returned from his search for Princess Asima, coming back empty handed he told the townspeople to rebuild. They found this place and thought it was perfect.

"You're almost as old as Asima." I stated flatly taking it in.

Asima eyed him curiously her eyes making a hard line. "What was your father's name?"

"Kadir, ma'am. He led the rest of the survivors alongside my mother Nadia, until he died. When Rami and I reached our transitioning years we got the same fever that my sister Kalila got before she was able to turn."

"So that's how it passed on…" I thought to myself aloud.

"Kalila was your sister…" Asima thought, her hard eyes softened. "She was a good fighter, strong, and you're father was a good man." She smiled putting her hand on his shoulder.

He was taken aback. "I wasn't aware that you knew my father. He wasn't a Vizier, nobleman, or court member, but only a fisherman. Not someone that would have been in your circles."

Asima smiled understanding what he meant, "I may have met him once or twice, but when I did he was generous beyond belief. Leaving behind a lasting impression of which I am sure you understand."

I eyed her wondering where she would have met this man. Sami continued letting it go, "Yes ma'am I do, and I thank you." He started to bow but they immediately stopped bringing himself up right.

"So you, you're brother and Jabril share the duty of governing the city?" She asked brushing her hand gently against the branches of a date tree.

"Yes ma'am. Well Jabril is our leader, Sami and I have taken on the roll of princes so to speak." He explained stopping to pick a date from the tree. I watched him take a small nibble and make a slight face before tossing the date on the ground next to the tree. He stepped back on the cobblestone street leading us father up stopping only to talk to a man picking figs from another tree.

"The dates need another week Bashir. The figs look wonderful though." He rested a hand on his shoulder his kind blue eyes alight smiling at the middle aged man.

"Yes sir." He answered smiling back, his voice holding a heavier Middle Eastern accent.

"So this Jabril, he's the king?" Seth asked as he joined us back on the street.

"No, he's a prince as well. He's more of our chosen leader; his family was placed higher on the pyramid of power, from what my father told me."

Asima squinted in deep thought again. "So you're all princes, no queen, and no king? That's not normal."

"You're right that's not. Jabril sees it as keeping the three of us on the same level. This is why we chose him as our leader. Him losing all of his family brought a sense of compassion and honesty to his leadership role."

"So why aren't you guys aging?" Jacob asked in a slightly accusatory tone.

Sami kept his tone polite, "We won't age until we aren't needed anymore. There aren't enough of us to never be needed. It's a catch twenty-two." He cut his blue eyes at me catching me nudging Jacob with my elbow and smiled.

"You're mind is full of questions Sami." Asima sighed, probably bombarded in her mind.

"You can hear my thoughts? I'm not in my animal form." His brow wrinkling.

He jumped slightly and Asima laughed. She must have said something in his mind. "I didn't mean to startle you; I have a few more abilities that you don't know about. I will explain all when I speak to your brother and leader." She promised.

Sami nodded opening the large palace doors.

"Brother," a voice called from down the hall. "You go out to face the threat in the south and you come back with four Americans in a skirt." He smiled. He looked exactly like Sami except for a small freckle under his right eye. His eyes were a vibrant blue that naturally mesmerized me. I was starting to think that all leopards must have this effect. I immediately felt sorry for the men that caught the jade rays of Asima's eyes.

"I'm sorry brother, you won't believe what happened. I went to the border just like I said but I ran into these two…" He gestured to Seth and me, "And then these two showed up too." He motioned to Asima and Jacob.

Rami stared at me curiously taking in my scent. His skin flushed slightly. "Brother, you brought a _vampire_ into Jannah?" He accused shaking as if he were about to phase.

Asima and Sami stepped between us immediately. "Both of them are vampires Rami." Sami explained putting his arms on his brother's shoulders trying to help hold him together.

Sami spoke through clenched teeth. "When Jabril finds out…"

"It isn't as it appears. Look carefully, it's her, _Asima_." The way Sami spoke her name made it seem like he'd been awaiting a long lost savior and had finally found her.

Rami stared at Asima's face, from her bronzed skin to her emerald colored eyes. "No." He gasped in disbelief.

"Yes brother it is her." He guaranteed.

Rami said something quickly in Arabic under his breath and dropped to his knees at her feet. "My queen, I apologize, I didn't think that¾" Asima was about to say something but it as Sami that cut him off.

"She doesn't like it when you bow to her." He rushed grabbing his arm and helping pull him up.

Jacob gagged rolling his eyes and I nudged him again, harder this time.

"As you wish ma'am." He nodded standing up. He eyed her again. "Of course she is one of us. That explains how I can see her glow. What brings you back after all these years? Are you planning on leading the city? How did vampire poison _feel_? Where have you been for thirteen hundred years? Who are the companions you're traveling with?

I'm sorry it's rude of me. I am Rami, one of the protectors of Jannah."

"I'm Renesmee." I greeted smiling.

Seth extended his hand, "I'm Seth, this is Jacob."

"They can transfigure, but they're wolves." Sami added as if he were passing along something more fascinating than what they already knew.

Rami eyed his brother quickly, before putting them back on the boys. "_Really?_ Are their others? How long have you been able to do it? I would love to compare our abilities and see how we differ¾" He paused when Asima's face drew into a slight frown and smoothed out. "I'm sorry. It's just so fascinating."

"I understand, but we shall get there in time, I would like to wait until the other prince is among us too." Asima explained.

"Oh, Jabril of course!" He reminded remembered smacking his forehead and turning on his heels walking down the long hall. "Follow me, he's in the garden." He said disappearing down the long hall around what had to have been a corner.

"His excitement get's the best of him, but he means well. I'm going to get changed, and join you shortly. Don't worry he grows on you." He promised before disappearing upstairs.

We walked down the hall passing several tapestries holding calligraphy and other ancient Egyptian markers of history, mixed in with things from current times as well.

Asima stopped at a large glass case that reached from the top and bottom of the wall and stretched about eight feet across.

"What is it Asima?" Seth asked turning back towards her.

I looked harder recognizing it. It was a panel carved from limestone, I could tell by the incomplete markings around it that it had been chiseled out of the original wall it was attached too. The carving was meant to be of the Sun God Aten, the twelve inch circle extended seven rays of light across the carved picture. The first touched the crown of the king's head the second a queen. The rest touched the head of five small children ordered from tallest to shortest behind the queen. They were all placing an offering up towards the heavens under their feet were several different engraved symbols that looked a lot like the cartouche I held around my neck.

"This was engraved in the wall of my palace. This _is_ a piece from my palace." She choked out. "That's me." Her fingers ran across the glass where the royal family was engraved stopping at the small girl holding up a basket. Seth put an arm around her and whispered consoling words in her ear.

"Who knew Asima would be _this_ missed." Jacob thought to himself. I nudged him again. "Stop doing that." He groaned as we continued walking down the long hall finally seeing where Rami turned off. "I'm just saying, it's a little weird."

"No it's not weird." I argued turning the corner. I was expecting to turn down another hallway but we were rushed with brightness of the outdoors. I didn't recall walking through a door. I gaped in awe at the well tended garden of sunflowers, iris and deep lavender that hit my nose.

Jami greeted us at the archway, "Don't be shy come on out, he's in here." He waved us out.

A wide eyed Seth looked around as I took Jacob's hand. He thought I was afraid but in actually I was mentally preparing myself to be in awe when I met the next leopard prince.

Even though his back was turned I could already tell the difference between him and the other two brothers. His skin was the same rich bronze as the others, but the other boys were the same height as me. Short for men yet still muscular. This man was tall in comparison, at little over six feet.

"Jabril this is Asima, _thee_ Asima. She is traveling with Jacob, Seth and Renesmee." Rami introduced quietly.

Jabril turned and once again I was in awe. His eyes weren't blue like the others, but a rich brown that matched the color of henna. His black hair was cut short to his head. He had perfectly trimmed facial hair, a moustache, and thin line of sideburns that connected into a slight goatee accenting his chiseled jaw.

His eyes were kind when he gazed upon us, "Welcome to Jennah." His deep voice welcomed, but his eyes grew alight when he caught eyes with Asima.

It was strange because Asima wasn't taken aback by Sami and Rami in the slightest but her face was locked onto Jabril's with a deep intensity. Like he was the most beautiful person on the planet. Asima's breathing got uneven as the dams of moisture in her eyes threatened to spill over.

"Are you alright Asima?" Seth asked feeling anxious. He didn't like that he was holding her gaze for so long or likewise.

Yet Asima didn't hear Seth, she didn't see Seth, I was sure at that moment that she couldn't see anything else in our beautiful surrounding, only him. I didn't understand it, but I felt my eyes become slightly moist and I quickly wiped it away.

"Asima…" Jacob called slightly louder trying to get her attention.

"Jabril?" Rami called yet got the same affect that we got with Asima.

She walked up to him slowly her hand outreached, she put her hand on his limp arm resting at his side and he melted dropping to his knees on the ground. His eyes teared up running down his cheeks still in silence and Asima squatted low enough so that their forehead's were touching. She wiped his cheeks and I could hear soft sobs, but I couldn't tell which person it was coming from.

Jabril wrapped his arms around Asima's waste hugging her tight and she took his head in between her hands gently planting kisses on his cheeks and forehead.

We all watched in silence with strong emotions, too bewildered to look away, yet the moment seemed so private. Not that they seemed to notice us staring anyway.

"It's okay." Asima wept in a small whisper that was barely audible and he nodded burying his head in her arms. She rubbed his hair still planting small kisses on the crown of his head.

"Tough break Seth." Jacob sighed.

Seth's face carried, heart broken, jealous, and confused expressions all at one. Yet he too couldn't help but wipe a tear from their embrace.

I patted his shoulder. "It doesn't _feel_ that way Seth."

Asima and Jabril still didn't notice us, still to lost to notice the outside.

"I'm sorry…it's just… you're _here_." Jabril sobbed helping him from his knees.

He towered over her by over a foot but they somehow managed to not stop embracing. They started speaking in another language, still with tear filled eyes they were smiling.

"What are they saying?" Jacob asked curious, wanting to know what was going on.

I listened carefully not catching anything. "It sounds like… Coptic."

"Coptic?" Seth questioned breaking from his trance.

"The language of the Egyptians before Islamic rule. It is extinct, no one speaks it anymore." I caught Jacob's look and amended, "Well unless you lived during that time of course."

" She's saying, 'You look so much like him…'and he's saying 'I can't believe you're here. I never thought I would see the day.'" Jami explained wiping his eyes.

"Look like _who_?" Jacob asked a tad bit of irritation dipping into his confusion.

"Like my brother Azeem," Asima explained taking her hand and wiping her eyes another time. "He's my bother's son."

"You have a nephew?" I asked in disbelief. "I thought all of your family died.

"Well I didn't know he existed anymore than you did." She smiled.

"My mother was the daughter of a tomb digger, unable to be together of course. My mother escaped the town, not knowing that she was carrying me. She came back and helped in the rebuilding of our civilization telling only a few people how close I was to the royal family."

"What did I miss?" Sami asked entering the garden in a fresh pair of green linen pants. His wavy hair pulled back off his shoulders. He eyed Jabril curiously, probably taking note of his glowing mood.

"Jabril is Asima's nephew!" Rami burst before anyone could answer.

Sami smiled looking unsurprised. "I figured he was of some relation. Father always said that he was destined to be a king." He shrugged , "I was referring to the story. Why is she here? The wolves, and Renesmee." He eyed me primarily as he spoke. "What were you before you were infected?"

I was mildly offended, but kept it hidden. I understood that most people only viewed vampires one way, not having the privilege of knowing anyone like my family. I would have been shocked if he didn't feel the same. "I was never _infected_ by anyone. I was born this way. My father is a vampire, therefore part vampire."

Jabril and Rami's mouths dropped, I smiled and Rami snapped his shut to speak. "Vampires can't have children." At least his contradiction was kind.

"Yes they can. Males can, at least with human females. My mother gave birth to me human, it nearly killed her, she had to be turned immediately so, here I am." Even though I spoke as if it were no big deal, the story fascinated Jabril and the others.

"So why were you and Seth out in our dessert preparing to attack Sami?" Jabril asked trying to get the story.

"Oh, that was a misunderstanding." I smiled feeling guilty. "We were in Egypt searching for any traces of leopard life. We had no luck at all even though we trekked over every surface of Egypt. I had suggested to Asima that we search father east but she rejected it saying that there was no evidence to lead us any farther and we should go home. I however, decided to run off and search alone anyway." Asima and Jacob rolled their eyes letting me know that I still wasn't forgiven.

"Seth and I searched Al Wajh and found nothing. We were heading back over the gulf when I spotted Sami, but he spoke a different type of Arabic so I could barely keep up, I got confused. Then Seth stepped in not liking the situation and I noticed that Sami's skin started turning flushed. He wasn't expecting me to know what he was, it scared him." I stopped there from Jacob's expression. I shouldn't have been that close to _either _of them phasing.

"It could have happened to anyone. But then Seth phased to protect me¾"

"He what?" Jabril asked looking to Asima and then twins.

Asima's voice was patient as she clarified, "Phase. It's what the wolves call their transfigurations."

"Oh. Alright. Continue please." He requested

"This story will take all day." I sighed taking another step closer to him.

_**Careful Ness…**_ Asima warned, I ignored her.

"Here." I said placing my hand gently on his neck. He froze as I replayed the entire story through my eyes in his head.

"How did you do that?" He asked puzzled.

"Vampires, well some of them anyway, carry special abilities." Jabril was still staring at me with amazement. I felt my face blushing, "My gift is nothing compared to my family and Asima.

"May I see?" Rami asked apprehensive. I touched his face and his skin flustered warming my fingers. I pulled away when I noticed it was getting warmer, I didn't know how under control they were.

"You have this ability?" Rami asked Asima.

"Among a few others, it's a long tale. It will take a century to fully explain." She sighed not wanting to get started.

"Well that we have." he smiled at her.

He then turned his attention to me, his warm sienna eyes locked onto my face causing me to blush again. "All because of _you_." He walked closer giving me a hug so fierce that I was slightly picked up from the ground. I momentarily panicked as his skin flushed hotter, but the feeling was gone as quickly as it had came. "Thank you for making this possible."

"I didn't do anything extraordinary, just my normal tenacity." I smiled, my toes searching for the ground.

He picked up on that sitting me back on my feet. "Well all the same, I am forever in your debt."

I smiled at Asima. _I'll leave that up to you._

She gave a subtle nod putting a hand on his back. "We have a lot to talk about."

"Yes, so it seems." I heard a slight crack of thunder in the distance. "It will be raining soon. We should head inside"

"Asima, cant you just¾" Jacob started but Asima shot him a look and he stopped taking the hint. "Yea maybe we should.

Jabril lead us to what looked like a dining room. The large round table was only two feet from the ground and large pillows were in the place of seats. "Come sit," he motioned slidig onto a pillow. Sami and Rami sat on both sides of him, Jacob and I filled in on his right with Asima and Seth on his left.

"Let us talk. Start from the beginning please." He requested gently.

"Well…" She started trying to choose he words carefully. " I wish that I could have came to you in a more peaceful circumstance. I want nothing more to catch up on the thirteen-hundred years of lost time, but it as it turns out, I am already pressed for it." Her expression was apologetic even in her smile.

"What do you mean?" Sami asked.

"Right now I am in a fight for my existence along with my friends…."

They all listened carefully as she took them over everything that had happened involving the Volturi starting with when my family was in Forks, including her recruitment of the wolves and the other vampires, her absorption of talents, her troubles with Alistair, the close call while hunting, leading up to Egypt.

She compared Aro to her father in certain points and used a few terms that even thought I couldn't understand I knew she was helping them to.

Rami and Sami's faces never changed from wide eyed with open mouths. Like they were hearing and watching the most exciting 'edge of your seat' thriller of all time. Jabril listened intently, occasionally rubbing his goatee.

When she finished no one spoke. Asima filled the silence again. "… I know that what I am asking of is a great sacrifice on your parts, going against everything that you, that _we_ stood for. But I don't have anyone else."

Jabril's eyebrows drew tight together. "You are asking us…to go to America…and fight along side _vampires_… to save them from tyrannical _vampires_?"

Asima squinted into a guilty frown nodding.

"Trust me, I know it's hard to gather but, my family isn't bad I promise." I rushed in not liking the tone worried about the verdict.

"America… fighting…" Rami started his expression matching Jabrils.

"We're in." Sami and Rami said in unison.

I smiled and Seth let out a quick breath of relief.

"This isn't a sparing match. This side has more advantages than numbers alone." Asima added her tone more serious.

"Are you trying to get them to go or stay Asima, because I can't tell." Jacob laughed.

"Just to understand the severity." She defended.

"I'll be going too. I couldn't bare to send the only family I have left away without me knowing if she'll be back. You won't be lost to me again." Jabril promised.

"Thank you." She smirked delighted, a sparkle in the emeralds that were her oculus, so bright that I had never seen before.

"Thank me after we win." He winked. "We will need a few hours to prepare the city for our departure, we can leave tomorrow evening after you have rested from you're journey."

"That's more than acceptable."

Seth and Jacob spent the rainless evening swimming in the oasis as Rami and Sami spent their time making preparations.

Asima and I spent the evening with Jabril. I listened to the stories of Asima's several lives through out her existence with the same excitement as he did, having never heard them before. I called my anxiously awaiting parents to tell them the good news. After thirty minutes of being reprimanded and my apologizing I think it was safe to say that I won't be going abroad without them anymore. I didn't care it was worth it. I was finally able to contribute, nothing was better than the feeling I had now.

"Jacob you can sleep in this room, Renesmee across the hall, Asima, you and your husband can have the room at the end of the hall. My room is¾" Jabril stopped confused as to why Jacob was holding his stomach boiling over in laughter and Asima's face was wide and red.

"What, what is it?" He asked looking at my face. I was biting my lip holding back a giggle. "What is funny?"

"Seth and Asima aren't married." I smiled, a small giggle slipping through.

"We aren't even together." Asima said taking it another step.

Seth suddenly was very interested in the vase on the table in the hall, not taking his eyes off of it. Holding back a smile of his own, except his looked a little more controlled. Like he liked the thought.

"Oh, my apologies." His eyes cut from Asima to Seth over and over. "I would have sworn…she's traced him and everything. My mistake." He said shaking his head. "Renesmee and Asima, do you mind taking the large bedroom and Seth taking the one that was for Renesmee?"

Seth was no longer distracted, "Traced? What's that?"

"I have never heard of it." Asima thought looking towards Jabril.

Jacob stopped laughing as he spoke. "We leopards are constantly linked to each other in a way. They each have a slight glow around them, when we focus on it we can find each other over a great distance as long as we are familiar. When we find our perfect mate we trace them in our glow, sharing that ability with them as well, as you have done with Seth here." He squinted looking at the air around Seth's body.

I squinted looking for something and quickly gave up. Seth's face flashed into a smile, Asima squinted looking at Seth, "Why don't I see anything?' She frowned giving up too.

"You haven't been around us long enough to become familiar with our glows, or your own for that matter. It will come give it another day or so."

"That explains why you are linked to Seth farther than anyone else." I pointed out. Jabril raised his eyebrows nodding.

Asima looked harder, "This tracing thing, has it happened before? How come I have never heard of it?"

"It's not common but it happens. It happened to my father and mother, even though their romance was a short lived one. And to Sami and his wife Hirut."

"What happened to Hirut?" Asima asked never remembering seeing a wife or hearing a mention of one.

"That's a story for him to tell. We will speak more in the morning, get some rest my friends." He answered walking away. From Asima's face she already knew what happened to Hirut.

We walked to the bedroom at the end of the hall Asima stopping to glance once at Seth's door before shutting hers.

"I _traced_ Seth? What do you think that means with Phillip?" Asima asked staring up at the ceiling. It was four in the morning and she was still rambling in deep thought.

"I don't know," I yawned exhausted. "I'm sure that Jabril can answer you tomorrow. Get some sleep." I suggested.

"Yeah, maybe…" she yawned herself "Good night."

The first class flight back to London went by quicker than the journey to Cairo, most likely because there was so much to catch the leopards up on.

Jacob and Seth were talking to Sami about the difference between the shape shifters. Asima was talking to Jabril about the tracing. She saw the thin glow around Jabril just before out departure and she became ecstatic, happy that she didn't lose all of her shape shifting ways.

I was taking Rami through the talents of my family and friends. He was catching on pretty fast, for the most part, "Wait so, Carlisle is the leader, and your father, Edward can read minds, but Asima helped teach him to _see the future_?"

"No," I smiled showing him the diagram I drew on a dinner napkin. "Alice can see the future, Edward can read minds, and say things in your mind."

He nodded in understanding. "And Jasper can control the weather." he stated confidently.

"No, no, look Jasper can control emotions, Benjamin can control the weather."

"But Benjamin isn't a part of your family, he's not in the circle." He pointed wrinkling his nose.

"Yes but look, he's here. He's a friend, he was there the first time the Volturi came."

"I think I got it." He sighed taking it all in smiling. "Anything else I should know?" He asked looking at the complicated diagram of names and lines that seemed to confuse me the more he stared at it.

"Oh yes, Stefan and Vladimir, the ancients, don't ask them why they look different, unless you want to hear creepy stories." I laughed

"Noted, can I see them so I am prepared?" He asked.

I touched his face showing them the images of the brothers. "Whoa…."

I laughed at the face he made as we headed back to Lebanon, New Hampshire with a new feeling of hope.


	50. Chapter 50 Traced Adoration

Chapter 49- Traced Adoration

"From the sound of it, your home is full. I would be¾"

"You'll be staying in my home, I won't accept anything else." I declared over Jabril's attempt to argue. "There is no need to make other arrangements, we'll make room." Well Alice and Esme would, I couldn't think of another bedroom in my home that would squeeze three more beds.

"If you are certain," He let it go without further protest. He thought for a moment then started smiling. "I'm really going to America. This is a new change, I can't believe _this_ is where you've been."

"Not thee _entire_ time." I reminded him, then I caught something I didn't notice before. "If you all have never been to the U.S., then how is your English so well?"

The answer was so simple it should have been obvious. "Tutors of course. We were self taught for the most part, but we would have a different tutor come for a month and teach the others." He thought and quickly amended, "Those who wanted to learn anyway.

Every citizen can speak at least four languages other than Arabic."

I blinked partially shocked. I was amazed at the technological advancements Jennah held. They were so far out into the desert that they were practically nonexistent. "The three of you are doing an excellent job. Your people are lucky, they have the greatest leaders I could imagine."

"You mean _our_ people." He corrected with a smile.

I liked that thought. That _our_ peopled were thriving more than my father ever dreamed would be possible.

Jabril's smile faded contemplating how to bring up the next topic. "So… You're Seth's _imprint_?" His forehead creased stressing the unfamiliarity of the last word.

"Yes, I am." I sighed picking up my magazine, staring at the cover, not bothering to open it. "And it seems that I have _traced_ him as well." I stressed the last word the exact same way he did.

"It makes sense." Ness commented peaking over the seat, her breath causing my hair to ruffle when she exhaled. "You've always been able to see and hear him farther than anyone else too."

I sat unresponsive looking out the window. Ness stayed where she was in silence, her chin resting on the top of the chair, my top hairs still rising and falling in sync with her breaths.

"What is on your mind?" Jabril queried perceptively, rubbing the short hairs on his goatee

"Is it possible to trace more than one person?" I asked hesitantly.

His eyes flickered to a sleeping Seth¾he stirred once before turning over on his side in the large seat. "No why do you ask?" He whispered a little softer.

"Because she's loved another." Rami whispered turning around in his chair to face us. His voice was also a whisper, understanding my dilemma, his face no longer holding a smile, but a sympathetic, uncharacteristically serious expression.

Jabril raised an eyebrow. "Is this true?"

"Yes, it's true." Ness answered for me, standing and slipping past a sleeping Jacob, walking around Jabril lifting up my armrest and squishing in-between us. Jabril smiled scooting and inch down to make room. "And I mean she _really_ love-"

"You're confusing him." I nudged her slightly. "Let _me_ at least explain it all from the top."

Rami and Jabril listened carefully, I even got Sami's attention somewhere in the middle.

"So… you love Seth?" Rami asked.

"Of course I do." I scoffed, more at the thought of _not _loving him now that my feelings were figured out.

"Asima loves Phillip too, her love has just grown to a different type of love. It's not her fault. Seth and Asima met at the wrong time in their lives. She wanted a choice in who she loved, no magic, no betrothal, no imprinting. You know, the normal way. Ness gently explained and defended.

Jabril's deep voice chuckled amused. "You're a spirited one aren't you?" His smile gleamed, his henna eyes holding a twinkle to match.

"Ness smiled, her cheeks blushing rose. She still wasn't use to the dazzling effects the leopards held.

"No don't be bashful about it," He encouraged misunderstanding her blush, still putting his unintentional charm in the atmosphere. "Spirited is a good thing."

"But back to the subject at hand Asima. You never had a choice. It was him from the beginning. The moment you traced him. He was yours and you were his. Even though you love and care about your friend Phillip, you were never his, merely…" He searched for the right word. "On loan."

I frowned, cars, books, and, money, those were things that tended to be 'on loan'. Not my heart.

"Don't become cross, his life will be better for having known you. But it never would have worked. He would constantly be in peril in our world, both of you never having a moment of peace. If you were human, it would have worked, but our life isn't for the weak of heart." Sami explained with deep rooted experience.

I couldn't argue with that, if I were human life would be easier for us. "He wasn't faint of heart. And he was always protected." I did argue slightly.

Rami picked up where Sami left off without needing a cue. "So you would have spent your life protecting him never having peace. You couldn't have protected him forever."

He was right, even though I would have been able to protect him from vampires, and whatever else lurked in the shadows of the unknown. I couldn't have protected him from the inevitable. He deserved a better life than that. "I understand."

I chose my path when I reached the crossroads of my life. The heavens have favored me, for I have came full circle leading me back to the crossroads again. This time I choose the one that loved me unconditionally the way I needed him to be during my ugliest time. "Seth didn't just help me live my life, he _gave_ me life, in the ugliest time. I'm truly lucky to have him, in every and anyway that I can." I declared knowing without a doubt it was true.

"Good for you." Ness whispered putting her arm around me.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but you're going to have to go back to your seat, we'll be landing soon." The attendant informed apologetically.

"Alright." She sighed getting up from her spot on half of Jabril's and I' seats and scooted back into hers.

The motion of our landing awoke the wolves. I called Bella promising to bring Renesmee straight home as soon as I got a car.

I laughed when she said, "Steal a car if you have to, I don't care. Just get her back to me."

Luckily I didn't have to. I pulled a rental around and we started putting the bags in the trunk.

"It's hard to believe we've been traveling for eighteen hours and it's still daylight when we get here." Jacob yawned tossing his bag in the trunk.

"Yeah, gotta love those time zone changes." I answered readjusting his bag so that the others would fit. I gave up pulling them all out attempting to start over.

"Got room for one more?" Seth asked wheeling Ness's freshly claimed suitcase through the sliding doors. Her large designer luggage was loaded with dozens of memories from our small expedition, I couldn't see it fitting even if I was able to solve the game of 'Trunk Tetris'

"I'm not sure." I admitted staring at the trunk in horror. I started arranging the bags all over again as he watched.

"Here let me help." He offered reading my frustration.

He grabbed a bag pulling it out and slipping Ness's in trying to force my smaller bag on top. I realized that if I pulled Jacob's bag out and shoved it in the corner, I _should_ be able to close it.

Seth apparently had the same revelation as mine, because we both reached for his bag at the same time. His warm fingers froze on the back of my hand. He slowly curved his fingers back softly tickling my unyielding skin, sending and electric tingle up my spine.

Then he did something that he hadn't done in a long time. He kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes exhaling, from the delight his warm lips sent through my body. My eyes closed letting out another sigh, and for the first time ever his lips met mine by his own desire.

I felt no confusion in this kiss, only adoration as my fists clenched onto his shirt pulling him closer to me. I stood on the very top of my toes trying to meet his lips faster in between breaths. His left hand pressed gently against the top of my back holding me steady on my toe tips as his right hand tilted my chin to meet his.

"You have also given me life…" He whispered pulling away to stare into my eyes.

"I should have know you would be listening." I smiled biting my bottom lip trying to stretch myself to kiss him again.

He caught the hint and his lips were once again on mine.

"Hey, Seth, Sam says that we need to meet them at Edward's they want to get us back into¾" Jacob stopped when he got to the back of the trunk and saw us. Seth didn't pull away from me, still kissing me as if he were making up for lost time, not acknowledging that Jacob had even spoken. Jacob stood their awkwardly his thoughts wondering if he should just turn around and walk away or wait.

"What's going on Jake?" Ness's voice asked probably reading the confusion on his face. I could feel it radiating from where I was standing. "We're you guys able to make the bags…fit." Her squeals of delight made me giggle, and Seth laughed pulling away.

"Sorry." I apologized unrepentant yet still being polite.

"No sorry needed." She practically shrieked in joy.

"Let's get over there before Bella sends out a hunting party." I rolled my eyes thinking about how possible that was.

Seth didn't let go of my hand for the entire five miles of our trip. His eyes rarely leaving my face. I blushed staring into his eyes longer than I should have been. If I didn't have flawless reflexes I would have crashed going a hundred on the curves of the highway.

Sami and Rami looked uneasily at Jabril as we took the last curve. "Is driving like this customary?" Sami asked an unbothered Ness brushing her hair in the rearview mirror.

"Vampires love speed." She shrugged, "Are you afraid?" She razzed finally putting her brush away only to pull out a lip gloss.

"Aren't you worried about attracting attention?" Rami asked ignoring the razzing.

"By the time someone notices we've already breezed by and are long gone." I smiled. I pulled my foot off the gas slightly letting the needle drop.

Pulling into the driveway I was the first one out of the car. I could hear the remainder of Seth's pack running around the house to greet their missing members. Seth met me around the car after Ness and Jacob filed out from the back. He pulled me into his arms once again planting kisses on my lips and face.

An angry growl caused me to pull away. _Ugh!_ Leah huffed angrily. She didn't like me, and up until now she was getting a thrill from watching the day to day anguish that Seth's day to day rejection had caused. She ran east her legs fueled by the anger of knowing that it was no longer the case.

_Where are you going?_

_Oh come on Leah…_ Embry called after her, deciding it was wise to not pursue.

"She just needs to cool off. Let her go guys." Jacob snorted.

"She'll come around." Seth whispered kissing my forehead.

I answered with dubious eyes. He wasn't the one in her mind, having the ability to _hear_ her venomous thoughts to match the murderous glares.

Jabril and the others barely caught the end of Leah's storm off, only seeing a clue for trouble from Jacob's words to Quil and Embry.

"Is there trouble?" Jabril asked shooting me a glance in question thinking about Jacob's words.

"Just sister stuff, nothing to worry about." Seth groaned kissing my forehead again before releasing me

"This is the rest of my pack…" Jacob started than amended, "Well minus one." He pointed them out individually, "This is Quil, and this is Embry."

Sami's skin flustered slightly underneath his skin.

_Whoa, they really exist…_ Embry panted.

_This is too cool, can they phase now? _Was the only thing I could pull from Quil's mind. It was shooting out so many things at once, the individual thoughts almost became completely inaudible.

"They're excited that you're here." I explained to Rami. "Patience guys, let's get them to the back first. You shouldn't be this close to the road either, someone might see you."

Ness didn't need me for a translation this time. "They just wanted to welcome us back, curiosity gets the best of us all sometimes Asima. Hey Quil, Hey Embry."

"We'll see you around back guys." Jacob dismissed pulling Ness's bag from the trunk.

We walked my extended family through the front doors and Jabril's skin immediately started to fluster at the scent. Sami and Rami were a quarter of a shade redder than Jabril.

"Are you alright?" I asked directing my eyes to his arms.

"Yes, we're fine, it'll just take some getting use too." Jabril answered calming his flushed skin slightly.

Jacob sat down Ness's suitcase at the door and we took off out of the back door. The closer we got to the clearing the redder their skin got. Jacob moved Ness on the outside away from the leopards incase an accidental phase happened.

I wasn't worried, after a millennia, I was certain they had their phasing under control. I rolled my eyes at him.

_Hey accidents happen…_ Jacob defended.

"Are you sure that you don't want to just phase?" Seth asked feeling how uncomfortable they were. "Won't the burning stop when you phase?"

"It will friend, but 'phasing' is a sign of hostility, that's not a proper first impression. We'll transfigure only when needed." Jabril explained reminding me more of my brother as the time went on. "Once the feeling that they are a threat disappears the burning will stop."

There was complete silence as we approached the clearing but their minds were very loud. We broke through clearing and they immediately froze skin ablaze.

"Mom, Dad!" Ness called before fluttering over to them. They embraced their daughter shortly but their attention quickly went back to the new visitors.

Seth and Jacob came through the trees phased joining the rest of their pack, Leah still missing and greeting Sam's as well.

_Should I speak Asima?_… Carlisle asked wondering why they haven't unfrozen.

_**No give them a second Carlisle, they need to adjust. They are trying to gather their self control…**_

Carlisle gave me a brief nod in understanding.

"Are you alright?" I whispered to a heated Rami, his fingers were twitching trying to fight the phase.

"Are you sure…" _these are the good guys_…

"Yes I'm sure." I smiled sending a wave of calm over them. It barely helped their crimson skin, but it cleared Jabril's head enough to speak.

"Asima told us of your trouble, and we are here to help if you will let us. I am Jabril, and these my brothers, Sami and Rami." He pointed each one of them out.

"Welcome, I am Carlisle, and this is my family." He introduced them one by one. "We want to thank you for willingness to help and it's greatly appreciated. We are prepared to catch you up to speed right now if you'd like." He offered. Jasper stepped forward, as guarded as always.

"We would like that." Sami replied, his skin slightly cooling from another wave from me.

Jasper took them through all of the strengths of our small army. They watched in amazement, even though they were forewarned by Ness that we had these abilities, seeing them was another thing entirely.

"What do you think?" I asked coming back to them after helping Jasper demonstrate Bella's abilities.

"Impressive." Rami answered sitting off to the side.

"I can see why you like these… _Cullens_." Jabril answered uncomfortably.

"I know, they grow on you." I smiled lowering myself to the ground.

"I'm bored…" Ness sighed plopping to the ground dramatically.

I leaned my back against hers, supporting each other watching our wolves spar. She suddenly remembered her purpose for coming over. "Oh yeah, Jasper wanted to get you guys into formation with the rest of us as soon as possible. If you feel up to it, that is."

"Of course," Rami answered quickly. "That's why we're here."

"I figured you would say that Rami." She smiled pulling herself up. "Well Jacob just told Leah to come back, so as soon as she gets here we'll get started." She groaned and corrected, "Well, _you'll_ get started."

"You aren't fighting?" Jabril asked shocked and partially curious.

"No, I'm look out." She groaned, ill thoughts popping in her head.

"I'm sorry to hear that. That will put us down an important fighter." He smiled and winked springing up.

Ness smiled blushing. "Did you hear that, it puts us down one." She smiled getting up.

"Yeah, don't think it means anything." I answered grabbing her hand, and pulling myself up.

"Yeah, yeah." She grumbled, "No fighting, I got it."

I smiled listening to the thoughts behind me, _her beauty makes the morning sun look as dull as the moon._

Seth was getting more flattering by the minute. I took Ness's hand swinging it back and forth as we walked.

"I love my Seth." I exhaled closing my eyes for a moment.

"I know you do…" Ness was still talking but hearing another thought from him made me tune out anything that she was saying.

…_If a thousand painters worked for a thousand years, they could not create a work of art as beautiful as what I am looking at…._

I was surprised that his pack wasn't razzing him about not focusing. I listened in on Jacob, he was telling Quil and the others about our trip. Odd. Embry was asking Seth about the leopards and he was answering excitedly

I listened carefully to the third thought… _Who is she? I must know her…_ It wasn't Seth that was speaking, I whipped around when I realized what was happening.

"NO!" I shrieked stomping back the way I came. Ness jumped surprised by my sudden outburst.

Some of my other friends faces followed in my direction to check for the cause of my conniption.

Jabril stood there staring into the trees. I followed his gaze searching for what had his attention but didn't have to look far, the grey and black wolf was already starting to produce a thin hint of a glow.

"Looks like the leopard has the hots for Leah." Emmett laughed from across the clearing.

"Jabril, what are you _doing_?" I groaned stomping my foot reaching him. I glanced at Leah, her gaze was locked on him in the same love struck daze. I knew it was possible, but I never would have dreamed that she would imprint on _my_ nephew.

"Ah, he's traced her." Sami stated. Ness was instantly excited, yet calmed herself down when she noticed my outraged reaction to it.

"Stop _looking_ at her." I hushed waving my hand in front of his eyes, even though I knew that the deed was done. This made Emmett laugh harder, even Rosalie giggled at my reaction.

He stared through them, not even noticing the movement. "I can't help it… she's so…striking." I rolled my eyes. She was a _wolf_. Now in human form she was indeed beyond pretty but she looked exactly like all of the other wolves right now.

Jabril's breathing got heavier, "What's her…name?"

I folded my arms huffing in resignation. "That's Leah, Seth's sister. She likes runs with the pack, long walks on the beach, oh, and making my life _hell_." I spat sarcastically.

But he didn't hear any of that, "Leah…"

I threw my hands up and stormed away.

"He can't control it Asima." Sami defended.

"I know, I just wish it was someone who at least didn't _hate_ me." I huffed again.

Emmett laughed again and I shot him a warning glance. "Maybe you shouldn't Emmett." Jasper warned feeling my emotions. Emmett smiled, shrugging it off.

Seth whined coming over, leaning in to nuzzle my face with his nose. Unlike most dogs, his nose wasn't moist and cold, it was dry and warm. I welcomed it, his touch allowing me to calm myself.

Poor Seth, he's been torn in between Leah and me enough already without this, he didn't need one more thing for us to fight over.

_You okay?…_

"Yes I'm fine Seth," I answered rubbing his nose. "We need to get to work," I replied, my eyes crossing over the group of vampires.

"Come one Jabril, she's not going anywhere." Ness pulled at him too gentle to making much progress in getting his attention.

"We have work to do…" Rami repeated helping push him along. His feet moved, but his eyes didn't leave Leah's. She merely walked in the same direction they were heading matching their pace, still across the trees.

_Uh Leah…hate to break up the touching moment but we have work to do, come on in please…_ Jacob requested.

_Fine, I'm coming, I'm coming.._ She snapped irritated.


	51. Chapter 51 Resolutions

Chapter 50- Resolutions

Traced adoration aside everything went very well. Our new additions seemed to fit seamlessly into the group as if they belonged there the entire time. I sent Seth and the others back without me when we were done promising to meet them at home when I was finished.

I was still too irritated to deal with the Leah imprinting on Jabril.

"That's fascinating. It's like they are the same in certain ways yet also have completely separate characteristics." Carlisle watched in amazement at the re-_showing_ of what I saw first hand in Al Wahj.

"They really have their own personal civilization out there." Edward added not concerned about the tracing factor more than Jennah itself.

"Well at least they don't stink." Tanya shrugged not caring. I was wondering why she was even upstairs with the ones that were curious. Stefan and Vladimir were out back with Garrett, Peter, Zafrina and the rest of her coven, she could have easily joined them.

"So you can really _see _the process as it happens?" Carlisle asked still fascinated.

"Yes, I can , now that I've been exposed to it again at least. It feels good to know that all the leopard parts of me haven't vanished out completely." This caused me to smile faintly.

Edward was still thinking about Jennah. "Do you think that I could…"

"Go see Jennah for yourself? I don't see why not." I shrugged.

Ness was handing Alice and Egyptian scarf as she spoke. " Jabril says that I was welcome anytime I wanted to come back. You'll like it daddy, there's an oasis and sculptures, and you'd love the gardens Esme. They have bladder dock, mint flowers, even acacia trees."

Esme's eyes widened like that was a big deal.

"Just because you have an open invitation doesn't mean that you can run off." Bella clarified. She still wasn't over her running off on her own.

Ness quickly handed Rosalie a small pendant of Isis attached to a thin gold rope chain. "It's getting late, if I plan on going to school tomorrow I should get to bed." Ness said faking a yawn, pretending to barely get the words out. "Enjoy the gifts everyone, goodnight." She blurred upstairs before anyone could finish getting a 'goodnight' out.

Edward laughed and Bella frowned, "Don't laugh Edward, it's not funny."

"I'm sorry love, she just reminds me so much of you." He still had a hint of humor in his voice.

"She didn't get hurt Bella, I don't see what the big deal is." Emmett said in between laughs not bothering to hide his amusement.

Bella mumbled something under her breath that I was too preoccupied to listen to.

_You are still thinking about Leah imprinting on Jabril…_ Jasper accused with confidence in my head.

_**I can't help it, she's so…ugh…**_ I couldn't get the words out, even in my head. I settled for giving him a roll of my eyes.

_They can't help it either… nothing will keep them apart now, so the best thing to do is to just bite the bullet and give them you're blessing…._

I sighed rubbing my temples, _**Sometimes I feel like the fates just like torturing me. Giving me brief glimmers of happiness just to hit me with something else a moment later. The only family I have left in this entire existence, my brother's son, meet him in a day and I have him coming to America to risk his life, then he's here no more than an hour and he's prisoner of love to someone that loathes me…**_

_It is only as bad as you choose to see it…_ He replied not pressing it further.

I didn't say anything for a minute scanning over the people that were sitting in the room. Then my eyes landed on Maggie. Even for a vampire she wasn't bad. Her eyes were a vibrant crimson from her recent hunt, but even with that her beauty was unmistakable, including smart, honest, and most importantly, she liked me. I leaned in resting my chin rest in my hand.

_**If only…**_ I sighed in my thoughts.

Jasper's curious eyes followed my gaze quickly and smiled. _You would rather…_

_**Yes.**_ I declared a little to anxiously.

I was expecting to hear a small chuckle from Jasper, but it came from Edward instead. Everyone thought it was a delayed reaction to Emmett's joke and didn't think twice about it, but I knew that he was listening in Jasper's head.

"I'm going to go say goodnight to Renesmee." I announced getting up and flying upstairs almost as fast as she did.

I let myself in when I reached her door, hearing that she was still awake.

"How much trouble am I in?" she asked sitting on the bed with her legs folded.

"I don't think you are, but if so not much." I sat in front of her folding my legs on the bed as well.

She exhaled in relief, "Thank goodness." She studied my face for a moment. "There is something else that is troubling you isn't there?"

I thought about talking to her about what was bothering me, and I just ended up frowning, and shaking my head.

"Jabril and Leah huh?" She guessed correct again, I nodded rolling my eyes. "After a thousand years of companionless life, he comes here, and finds his true love within hours. And within moments he knows that she is the one, that before he saw her he was at peace with solidarity.

Until then he thought that true love was merely a mirage, certain that if sought would lead to more desert. Yet he is now a believer that she is the greatest refreshment of his existence. It's so romantic, it belongs in a storybook."

I looked at my hopeless romantic best friend, her eyes were fixed on her ceiling fan, but I knew she was too far gone in her daydream to even notice the rotating blades. I rolled my eyes falling back horizontally across her bed in a heavy sigh. The sound of my fall brought her back to reality. "The same storybook tale is applied to your life to." She sighed quickly.

I sighed again, she was right, I felt the same way about Seth, and to an extent Phillip as well. "Does that make me lucky or cursed? I've had the same feelings twice."

She thought for a moment, bringing her eyes back down from the ceiling stopping at my face. "I think… you're lucky. Until Phillip came along you were in this…loveless shell. When he was finally able to get you out, it was like you were seeing the light for the first time.

But then he was gone, and your light dimmed. Then Seth came along and brought the light back, in a different way, but still light.

I think it took the dimming of Phillip's light for you to notice Seth's. Yet Seth has Phillip to thank, because Phillip released you from your shell for you to see light at all." She smiled satisfied with her answer, "So you see, Phillip was just as necessary as Seth himself."

"Then I am lucky to have them." I sighed. She fell back on the bed vertically. "You're still a hopeless romantic."

"You're changing the subject." I could hear her smiling.

"I know, I know. I will have to deal with Jabril and Leah sooner or later." I looked at my watch, it was a little after three in the morning. I sighed.

"Not tonight if you aren't ready. You can sleep with me tonight." She offered.

I felt like she was throwing me a lifeline, for which I was grateful. I would think about what I had to say first then go back. "Thank you." I readjusted so that I was too vertical staring back up at the ceiling fan.

It wasn't long before I felt the length of my journey pressing down on my eyelids.

"I have a confession to make." Ness yawned closing her eyes after an hour of silence. "I've been keeping Phillip posted on what's been happening."

I felt my body flicker with a brief moment of irritation but it faded with a yawn. "I suppose I should be mad. But I'm not surprised, you'll always do what you think is right."

"He deserves to know." She answered flatly. "Our survival matters as much to him as it does to anyone else. The only difference is, he can't help. So I tell him, and he's grateful for it. Even though he wishes that you would be the one to tell him sometimes."

"Did you tell him…"

"About Seth? No, only things involving coming events." She promised.

I knew she wasn't lying, as well as being right, I did owe Phillip that much. "Let me do that. I'll talk to him tomorrow." I promised closing my eyes again.

I was able to sleep soundly, but instead of going to the house I decided that Phillip was a more pressing matter, and got dressed for school.

"So you chickened out?" Ness asked when I told her my reasoning on the way to school.

"No I did not chicken out." I clarified. "I just think that I need to get things squared away with Phillip as soon as possible.

"Oh please, you borrowed clothes from _Alice_ this morning. You didn't even go home to get your car. You're stalling…" She laughed screeching into a parking space.

"No I just have my feelings for Seth and Phillip organized and accepted. I already know what I am going to say. Jabril and Leah…not so much." I admitted throwing the bag on my shoulder.

"A.K.A. chickened out." She laughed again walking into the building.

The three classes I had with Phillip weren't the best place to have a conversation like the one that I had to have. I spent most of it prattling with him and making idle chit chat about classes.

_You stalled all day…_ She teased as we walked out of the school doors. Phillip walked along with us not ready for me to be out of his sight yet. He wasn't sure when the next time he'd see me in school.

Phillip stopped at his car throwing his backpack in his trunk. I was sure Ness parked next to him on purpose today, so I would have no excuse for avoiding him. I stopped too.

"Phillip, you up for skipping baseball practice today?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure. Where do you guys want to go?" He asked eagerly.

I turned to Ness, "I'll meet you at the house later." I promised sliding into his passenger seat.

"Umm, okay." She waved slightly confused before getting into her car.

"So…where are we going?" He pulled out of the parking lot so happy that we were together at all that he completely forgot to ask where. Now we were stopped at the red light of the main intersection unsure of where to go.

I shrugged, "Somewhere were we can talk. You decided."

He studied my face for a moment, no doubt wondering what the talk would be about. Then a smile flickered across his face as he pulled on the highway ramp going west.

I watched out the window in silence having a pretty good idea of where he was taking me. My suspicions were confirmed when we crossed over the Vermont border. We pulled into the park in the exact spot that he took me too on our first date.

I opened the door on my side and he pulled a blanket from his trunk. Phillip and I went on picnic's so often that he would always have to keep one available for the spur of the moment trips. Time had never quite brought us back to this magical place but today it seemed almost fitting.

I pulled my shoes off, stepping onto the fleece, and laying on my back staring up at the sun.

"Soo.. Where have you been for the past week." He asked trying to make conversation.

I rolled my eyes, "I know that Ness has been keeping you posted, you don't have to pretend."

"Don't be mad at her she just didn't want to leave me anxious and worried." He defended laying across the blanket.

"I know. I'm not mad at her. You had the right to know." I sighed staring up at the sun peeking through the branches. "I should have been the one to tell you though. My twisted way of trying to shelter you. I won't keep anything from you anymore."

"Promise? I would much rather hear it from you."

"Yes, Phillip, I promise. I do apologize."

"You're forgiven." He pulled himself up putting his hands behind him for support. "So when is it starting…"

"Three weeks." I stated flatly.

"Three weeks? So soon." He exhaled.

"It is approaching faster than I expected, but we're in better shape now that we have the leopards." I added putting him at ease.

"Leopards? They agreed to come? That's terrific." His happiness was genuine of that I was certain.

"Yes, one of them, as it turns out, is Azeem's son." I smiled at the thought.

"You're brother Azeem?" Apparently Ness hadn't been able to get to that part yet. "That would make him your… NEPHEW!"

"Yes it would. I have family. Actual _living _family." I gasped with elation.

"Asima with a family of her very own… who would have thought." He pulled his hands forward dropping down on his back beside me. "You've always had this deep rooted maternal trait. It suits you."

He was right, I have always felt the need to protect the ones that needed it. It always seemed that I should have had a child of some sort, some one to look after and raise. Jabril however, wasn't a baby. I had unfortunately, missed the stages of his adolescence by a little over a millennium, and when I do see him, he is no longer my own. I frowned.

"What's wrong?" He asked reading into my silence.

"I'm forced to share him sadly…with Leah." I snarled the name to the point that it was barely audible.

"Leah? Seth's sister Leah? Oh man tough break on that one." He started laughing.

I groaned, why did everyone find this amusing? "It's not funny, she hates me."

"Hasn't gotten better since the last time we talked?" He asked running his hands over his hair.

"It's gotten worse. She seemed _nicer_ when she first got here." I shook my head slightly.

We talked about the trip to Egypt and Arabia for a little while. I could tell he was impressed with the description of Jennah just as I had been. It fell silent again, after a promise to take him their after all of this is over.

"Three weeks huh?" He repeated filling the silence.

"Yes…three weeks, and this will all be over." Would my search for peace finally be over? Who would survive to tell our tale. Would it change anything?

"You know…prom is in two weeks." He hinted aloud.

I didn't respond.

He didn't know how to take my silence. "I could use a date. If you'd like one last human experience before you fight to the death. Strictly platonic of course." He teased with propping himself back up.

"I'm not going to prom." I frowned not liking this part of our conversation.

"Why not, don't tell me it's because you don't dance." He laughed sitting up, leaning over his face blocking the sun from my eyes. His smile almost glowing.

"No, it's not that. It's just, were going to be so busy I won't have time for human things." I shrugged, the words coming out more defensive than I meant them too.

His eyebrows went into a straight line. "Alright, that makes sense I suppose. A perfectly rational excuse." He nodded raising an eyebrow.

He was agreeing with me. That wasn't normal for us when it came to something like this.

"Now can you tell me the _real_ reason you don't want to go with me?" He requested softly, his expression almost angelic.

I knew it. I took a deep breath closing my eyes as I spoke. "I can't go with you to prom because, I don't think that Seth would like it very much." I kept my eyes closed waiting to hear a reaction. I didn't want his hurt expression to be the one that suck in my mind if he chose to not be around me anymore.

I didn't get a verbal reaction for quite a while. I listened to his heart beat stop, and then quicken. I opened my eyes to make sure that he was alright. "Oh…I see." He realized dolefully.

"I would have told you sooner, I just..." I didn't have a reason or an excuse.

"Chickened out?" He finished trying to smile through his anguish.

"Yeah." I smiled nodding, forcing a smile even thought I could feel my eyes getting wet.

"No, no, this is a good thing." He shook his head clenching his jaw. It didn't seem like he was talking to me so I didn't respond. He took my head in between his hands staring into my eyes. I could see my own pitiful expression in them. "It could never be me, right? Ever?" He tensed his arms even though his hands remained gently cradled around my face. As if begging me to be absolutely sure.

"No, your with someone else. It isn't me." I could feel my tears stopping halfway down my cheek and running into his palms.

"I love you with all of my heart Asima. I know that I always will, I'm sorry that I couldn't be perfect enough to fit into both of your worlds." I started to protest but he put his fingers on my lips. I listened to his heart race as he held my face with shaking hands.

"You deserve perfection Asima, and for some reason fate decided that I wasn't worthy. But I think Seth is. I notice things Asima, and I knew how he felt about you from the first moment that I met him. Before you told me about imprinting and magic.

His life depends on your happiness just as much as mine does. And he's part of the _supernatural_. He can protect _you_." He stopped my protest again. "I know Asima that you are strong enough to take care of yourself, but even the strongest need protecting. Someone that can fight along side you. You're happiness is _everything _to me, so don't you dare be alone." His eyes were fierce.

I was unable to speak, I was in awe at his tearful sacrifice. I merely nodded wrapping my arms around him and burying my face into his chest. I knew it was hurting him to say the things he said even though I knew without a doubt he meant them.

"I'm sorry." I managed to get out even though it was muffled in his shirt.

"Don't be sorry, just promise me you'll be happy." He sighed rubbing my hair back.

I nodded.

We sat there in silence apart from my sobs. I wasn't sure how exactly, but I managed to fall asleep. I woke up to the sun long gone, and the only sounds were the hum of the street lamps, the crickets, and Phillip's breathing.

He looked better, more relaxed. I shot up confused at my surroundings and he smiled. "Why didn't you wake me? What time is it?"

"You were tired, it's little after one." He answered looking at his watch.

"I've been sleep six hours? Crap. There's so much work to be done." I frowned. "Have you just been sitting here?" I asked taking his jacket off of my legs. He must have went to the car and gotten it, _I_ must have been really out.

"Thinking mostly." He admitted unbothered by sitting six hours in silence. "We have to get you back." He said jumping up and popping his back and neck.

I watched him as I folded the blanket, slower than normal. I didn't want him to think I was eager to get away from him.

"I would have changed for you, you know that right?" He asked as we walked back to the car.

"I know, with out a doubt. I think that might be why we wouldn't have worked. I never would have let you change." I smiled lowering myself into the car as he shut the door.

"Don't be a stranger." He ordered as I slid out of his car when we got back to school. He wanted to take me to Ness's but I convinced him that running would probably be a better choice since it was still inhabited by vampires.

"I won't" I promised before he sped out of the parking lot.

I didn't really feel like going home, or to the Cullen's for that matter. Even though there was work to be done, I felt like alone time was more along the line of what I needed. I found a nice oak along the way home and climbed it as high as I could before the branches couldn't hold my weight.

I looked out towards the general direction of Lebanon. I could see a faint puff of smoke coming from a chimney in the east. I wondered what humans would think if they knew that a supernatural army was preparing for war not even a few miles away from their humdrum lives.

After another three hours in the tree, facing Jabril and Leah became more pressing. I leapt from the tree running back towards my house. I figured they would still be practicing at the Cullen's which would give me a free hour or so to shower and change. I was wrong again, as soon as my back door clicked I was greeted before I hit the kitchen.

"Hi." She greeted flatly, her expression uncomfortable with greeting me.

"Hi." I sighed back walking past her. "Where are the others?" I asked casually pulling off my over shirt exposing the tank top underneath.

"On their way back. I left a little early. Seth was worried when you didn't come back last night. I was hoping you would be here when I got back. I wanted to talk to you." Her tone was forcefully kind.

"What's on your mind?" I asked not stopping my journey upstairs.

She muttered a "Like you wouldn't know." To herself before altering her words. "About everything that is happening, with Jabril."

"You mean imprinting on your enemy's nephew?" I shrugged sarcastically. "I'm over it, his happiness is important. I just got him, I won't lose him over something so juvenile."

"We aren't enemies." She muttered.

I froze at my door, "Those were _your_ thoughts not mine. _You_ act as if we are, I've been nothing but nice."

"You know what my problem with you." Her voice now matched my aggression.

"Look, Seth and I love each other. I have no plans on hurting him ever again. Ilove _him_. I want to be with _him_, for as long as he will have me." I could hear the other wolves rustling in downstairs. "The only person that I have to prove that to is _him_ not _you_. So do me a favor and step off!"

The noise downstairs became instantly quite. She scowled at me for a second in partial surprise. Her mind went over several things she wanted to do to me at that moment. All of which weren't very nice. I had never snapped at her before, and she was struggling to calm herself. I just sighed entering my room and slamming the door, leaving her in the hallway.

She rapped on my door roughly, "Can I come in?" I could still hear the irritation in her voice.

"No you can't." I scoffed sitting at my vanity trying to brush through the mess that was my hair.

She sighed turning the knob and entering anyway. I shot figurative venom at her through my eyes.

"We're not done." She said slamming the door behind her and making herself comfortable on the foot of my bed.

"Oh yes¾"

"No. We're not." She cut me off. Her short hair making her look tougher than she was. I knew if push came to shove, Jabril and Seth wouldn't like it but I could take her. "Look, I love Jabril. I didn't think it was even possible to feel the degree of love I feel for him but I do." She stated it like I was arguing that fact.

"And I love Seth. More than you believe possible. No matter what that _won't_ change." I scowled at her through my mirror.

"Fine!" She glared.

"Fine!" I sneered raking through my hair harder.

It was silence for a while before I heard a tired laugh come from her mouth. "This went all wrong." She sighed pushing her hair behind her ear.

"What did?" I asked still irritated.

"This." She gestured at me and then to herself. "I thought that I could make amends a lot easier if we were alone, didn't work out that way." She sighed again re- tucking her hair behind her ear.

"What a pair we make." I sighed putting down my brush and turning around to face her for the first time. "Both angry over the same things. I guess I'm just a little irritated. I haven't been able to adjust to Jabril even existing and now I have to share him." I admitted.

"His relationship with you is important. He doesn't want anything to keep you two apart. It would hurt him, and I couldn't bear for me to be the reason that happens. I dislike you because, I felt like you were causing my brother to go through the same pain that I went through…" She trailed off the thought, and I knew what she meant.

In that moment I understood Leah Clearwater more that I ever had. "I can't change what happened, but I can keep him happy for the rest of our existence." I promised.

"Then I'll, stop giving you such a hard time." She promised after a long pause.

"Really?" my voice held skepticism.

"Well I'm not going to start braiding you hair or anything but, yeah." She snorted rolling her eyes.

"I'll take it. I can braid my own hair." I smiled softly.

"Seth's downstairs, I'm sure he's wearing a path in the floor with his pacing. You should go down there." She sighed getting up.

As I walked behind her downstairs, I realized that it was almost too easy. I kept waiting for some one to pull the rug underneath me and start laughing. Or maybe Jabril changed her just as fully as Seth had changed me.

Then as I pulled myself into Seth's warm arms I exhaled closing my eyes. Knowing that this wasn't a trick. That it was real, that to get the resolutions, to be on the right road to peace, I had to love Seth more than anything. To get Leah to finally accept me, she _had_ to fall for the only family I had living. Bonding us in not just one way through Seth, but in two ways with Jabril as well.

I kissed Seth as devotedly as I could. Wrapping my hand in his hair. I pulled away for air. "I won't leave you worrying again." I promised. "I had to tie up some loose ends." I explained.

He answered with a kiss and I was one step closer to keeping my promise to Phillip. Being happy.

I could feel Jabril's sienna eyes on Seth and I and I pulled away. He was wrapped around Leah, feeling completely comfortable.

"When you didn't come back I thought that you were upset that I¾"

"No. It's not that. I just had to take some time to adjust that's all. But I'm better." I answered winking at Leah. Jabril caught it and lit up catching the meaning.

"Okay enough with the lovey stuff." Paul whined eating marshmallows straight from the bag. "It's bad enough we had to deal with Leah and Jabril, without you two too."

"Shut up Paul." Leah snapped before, growing suddenly sheepish.

I gave Jabril a curious look and my eyes grew as I peeked into the incontrollable thoughts of his mind.

"Ugh!" I buried my hands in my head trying to keep the things I saw from ever returning. I suddenly felt bad for the time that Alice and Esme spent decorating the room in which Leah slept.

"I wanted to talk to you about something-" Jabril started delicately. As if he were about to tell me he killed my favorite plant or broke a priceless artifact.

"No, no no!" I frowned not wanting him to say the words aloud.

Leah laughed at my reaction along with Jacob.

"So we're forgiven then?" He asked choosing his words more carefully along with his thoughts.

"You owe me a new desk." I groaned pictures of the broken one still in my mind. When this was over I had planned on moving that one into my study. Not anymore.

"Very well then." He smiled happy that I wasn't upset.

He unwrapped himself from Leah only to hug me for a moment before returning at her side.

"Now tell me, what did I miss today…" I sighed sitting on the floor at Koda's feet.

* * *

**Author's note: So we are in our last ten chapters of the book, and everything is leading up to the fight now. I hope that you are still enjoying everything, don't forget to comment and review. **


	52. Chapter 52 Magnetism

Chapter 51- Magnetism

Everything felt better the next day, and the tension was completely at ease as the days followed. I got up at sunrise practically humming with jubilation. I fluttered into the bathroom quickly getting dressed for the day; one of the dresses that Alice gave me. I hurried down into the kitchen deciding that a nice human breakfast was what I felt like having, I started pulling out the ingredients for my favorite dish.

"Oh what the hell." I shrugged pulling out more food than necessary for my simple meal, several cartons of eggs, and packs of bacon. "Might as well make breakfast for everyone else too." I said to myself shuffling and cracking open eggs and discarding the shells instantaneously.

It wasn't long before the smell of bacon, eggs, vanilla, and cinnamon filled the entire downstairs.

Koda and Embry were the first to follow their noses to the smell, and that wasn't until 7:30, two hours after I started.

"_You're_ cooking?" Koda's face fell into a frown of perplexity. His heart shaped bangs covering most of his eyes. I was surprised that he could even see in the tangled haystack on his head.

"I can cook." I pouted pretending to feel offended.

"But you don't _eat_." He contended climbing on a stool at the island.

"I don't eat _junk_," I clarified handing Embry stacks of plates for everyone. "This isn't junk."

"I'll say." Embry gaped at the spread that extended from the normal French toast, eggs, and bacon, to fresh fruit, juices of all varieties, and something I didn't eat called crepes. I picked up the recipe watching television and was glad that I had a reason to test it. "Is there a reason for this feast?"

"Yes, you'll need your strength up, we'll be practicing all day today. I want to run some more scenarios with Jasper and also make sure the pairings are right." I explained pouring Embry; who's hands were full with a pile of food on a plate a glass of milk.

"But it's daytime." He pointed towards the large bay windows that allowed the sunlight to fill the kitchen.

"We'll be careful." I winked, he dropped the orange he was balancing on his plate and I caught it sitting it back on his plate. "Do me a favor and wake everyone else would you?" Embry nodded running upstairs before his plate got cold. "Koda? Can you take these trays into the dining room, there's no space here."

I continued greeting as the sluggish men shuffled and yawned, letting their noses lead them half blindly into the kitchen.

I smiled when I noticed Seth was among the walking comatose filling their plates. I kissed his lips grinning as he became instantly alert reciprocating. He sat his plate down wrapping his arms around me and kissing me again. Jared grunted and I realized that we were holding up the line around the table.

"Go ahead and eat. I'm going to wake Sami, Rami and Jabril. I'll be back in a flash." I promised disappearing into the hall.

I knocked on the door to their room, it was Sami that opened it. "Good morning Princess," He tipped his head already dressed for the day. From the sounds of the bathroom I was sure Rami was getting ready too.

"Just Asima, we're all equals." I reminded him. "Breakfast is downstairs, hurry and eat while there is still some left." I cautioned.

"Yes ma'am-I mean Asima" He corrected. "Rami and I will be right down." I noticed he didn't say Jabril's name.

I glanced over noticing his bed was untouched;perfectly made;"Where is Jabril?" I asked, then changing my mind not needing to wait for the answer. "Never mind."

What was the point of Alice and Esme putting all of my stuff into the attic so that we could get him a bed if he was always going to be in Leah's? I sighed shaking my head.

"He's in love." Sami replied reading the expression on my face.

"I know, I know." I smiled grimly. "I'll see you downstairs." I mumbled before heading back down to the middle level.

"Breakfast is ready!" I called into the hallways as I passed the rooms that I knew still inhabited inactive members of our group. I raced back downstairs positive that if I didn't I would have to fight to the death for a plate; luckily I didn't have to.

"Saved you a seat." Jacob motioned over at the space between Seth and him.

"Thanks." I smiled squeezing through to get myself into the seat. The chairs were packed closer together trying to fit more people.

Seth exchanged a fork for a kiss so that I could dig into my oversized plate of French toast and fruit. Seth must have made it because there was no way I was going to eat this much.

"So we're going to the Edward's place early?" Jacob asked cutting a crepe with his fork, getting to the reason everyone was up so early after everyone had joined us.

I looked in amazement that all twenty-one individuals were squeezed into the dining room. Most of them had been able to squeeze in at the table; which had originally been set for twelve- the others were sitting in the stools holding their plates on their laps, seeming perfectly comfortable. They must have been eager to know what was going on.

"Well I wanted to get started with-" I stopped mid sentence listening to the approaching thoughts about two miles east from here.

"What's going on?" Seth asked dropping his fork, the sound of the clank annoyed my eardrums, the sound drowning out the approaching thoughts.

Dresses…? Mother…? Something was unfair…? "Oh it's Ness," I relaxed eating again. "She's on her way."

Everyone else started eating again, my demeanor no longer worrying them.

"As I was saying, the time is getting closer and we need to be ready. I want us to practice as much as possible. We'll keep to the trees and be careful but we don't have time to wait for night anymore."

"Hey guys." Ness radiated walking through the back door, not bothering to knock.

"Hey Nessie."

"Hi."

"Sup Nessie?"

"Hey,"

Several peopled greeted shoving their mouths full of food.

"Geeze, is no one surprised to see me?" She looked at me and then shrugged, "Well I suppose not, scoot over." She requested.

I scooted slightly to my left sharing half of my seat with Ness. She grabbed a fork from the center of the table and shared some of my food. "You guys are up early, what's on the agenda today?" She noticed in-between bites.

"We were heading to your house after breakfast." Jacob informed passing her a clean plate. He pulled one of his French toast pieces from his plate and put it on hers. I gladly passed her some of my fruit and another piece of mine.

"Oh, that's why I was coming." She suddenly remembered. "Alice and Jasper need you. Something about Jasper thinking a 'squirming formation' would be better and Garrett thinking that the 'wedge' would be more effective. And Alice unable to see anything that will work."

"You mean '_skirmishing_ formation.'" I corrected after swallowing a grape.

" Same difference." She shrugged again eating another bite of food. "Either way they need you."

"Alright, let's finish up and head out." I smiled letting it go.

"We didn't expect you to bring the entire group Asima." Carlisle smiled welcoming us.

"Hello Carlisle." I greeted as I entered, "They're upstairs?" I asked listening above me.

"Alice and Jasper are upstairs, the rest are out back." His face looked rested, even though I knew he had no need for sleep. Like his hope was giving him a small sense of peace when everyone else was getting wearier as the day approached. I envied that.

"I'll meet you guys out back." I shot before disappearing upstairs.

"Is Esme out back too?" Seth asked Carlisle. "I had something I wanted to ask her about."

"No she's in my study, go ahead up." he answered. "Do you know where?"

I didn't listen to the rest of the conversation. I tuned out all outside influences when I entered Alice's workspace. I was hit by a wall of trepidation before I even shut the door. "Whoa." I gasped stopping in my tracks.

"I know it's... uncomfortable." Jasper apologized. "Alice has been difficult to console and it's causing me to worry as well." He explained watching Alice pace back and forth.

I sent a wave of calm over both of them, they were slightly stubborn but I knew I prevailed when Alice closed her eyes.

"I can't see anything Asima. This isn't working. Margaux has told them everything about my ability so I'm blocked, unable to help on anything." Her small face frowned making her look slightly older.

I closed my eyes trying to look as well. Nothing. "I see what you mean." I groaned.

"Are we missing a decision?" Jasper asked trying to help. He could feel the stress creeping back in.

"Maybe." I sighed. Jasper's thoughts matched mine. The last time we had a missing gap we were cornered in an ambush.

"Jasper, could you leave us and work with the others please?" Alice requested gently. "We need to focus, maybe together we'll…" She wasn't confident enough to finish.

"Certainly." He nodded dismissing himself as he flew past me closing the door behind him.

As soon as the door clicked she fell gently to the floor. "Okay, I am going to focus on attacks. Go through each member of the Volturi until I see the decision we are missing. You do the same for our side, I don't want Jasper to worry longer than necessary." She instructed closing her eyes.

I searched until I got a headache and still couldn't find the missing piece. It wasn't an ambush, I was able to rule that out, and Alice realized that the decision was from _our_ side, not the Volturi's. Every time we decided something about our group the future would become hazy and dim into darkness again and again.

"You look tired." She sighed, I could tell she was spent too.

"Slightly." I agreed. I looked at my watch, we had been 'searching' for over fifteen hours. The others were still hard at work.

"Go home and get some rest, we can try again tomorrow." She encouraged almost reading my thoughts. "I'll tell the others you went home and send them your way when they are tired too."

I nodded hugging her before running out the door. I got a call from Phillip on the way home. He could tell by my tone that I was disgruntled, discouraged, and an entire different group of 'dis' words I was too tired to think of. I told him everything about our lack of vision. He encouraged me to keep looking, telling me that he had confidence that we would find what we needed. I thanked him and said goodnight before I walked through the door.

I fell into bed covering myself up not bothering to change into pajamas. I kicked my shoes off before I heard the downstairs door open, I stirred again ignoring it.

For some reason I couldn't fall into the sleep that I wanted. Like my body was being pulled away from my bed and in another direction. I fought with it for another five minutes before giving up. I yanked the blanket off and padded downstairs to the sound of the television playing.

Seth was watching some horror movie I couldn't recognize. "Oh hey Asima, sorry did I wake you?" He apologized clicking the television off.

I smiled walking over to kiss him. "No you didn't, I couldn't sleep anyway."

"Alice told me that you came back early. I thought you were asleep when I got here so I decided not to bother you. I had something for you…"

"What did you have Seth?" I asked curiously sitting on the couch next to him.

His face lit up. "We'll it's something I made. We'll I had help. Do you really want to see?"

"Oh course, why wouldn't I want to?"

"Okay wait here, it's in the kitchen." I watched him disappear. "Close you're eyes." He ordered as I heard him shuffling out. I could smell a hint of floral perfume, but I wasn't sure how he could exactly make that. "Are they closed?" He asked stopping, behind me in the archway that connected the rooms.

"Yes they're closed." I smiled impatiently, curious at what I had coming. The smell of perfume came closer and suddenly stopped in front of me with a 'thump' hitting the coffee table.

"Okay open them." He instructed with a smile in his voice.

I opened my eyes to a large floral bouquet sitting in a large crystal vase holding at least fifty flowers of various colors and species.

"Do you like it? I had a little help from Esme." He confessed still smiling.

"I love it, it's beautiful." I inhaled the mixed scent intoxicated by the aroma it set off.

"I thought you were asleep so I wrote everything down incase you woke up and saw it before me, but now that you're up I can just read it to you."

I nodded smiling as he cleared his throat. I noticed that the paper was shaking slightly from his nerves.

"Okay. The outside of the bouquet is surrounded by Alstroemerias, they are a symbol of friendship and devotion. Which is how our relationship started. I was devoted to you at first sight, and we held a friendship that grew stronger as time went on."

I smiled wiping moisture from my eyes looking at the peach colored flowers.

"Inside those are the hibiscus, which are a symbol of beauty. Even though the flower in no way compares to your beauty it needed to be included. Inside of those are violets, a symbol of the faithfulness that I will always have for you. Inside those are white chrysanthemums and campanulas, the first my promise to always tell you the truth and the second a symbol of my gratitude that you chose to want me as much as I want you." He sat the paper on the table sitting next to me again.

I kissed him with an avidity that couldn't be fulfilled. I noticed through my wet eyes one red plastic rose sitting in the dead center of the bouquet. "Seth what is the fake rose for?" I asked bewildered and yet still full of love and wholeness.

"I was waiting on you to ask about that one." He smiled pulling away from me slightly. "The rose is a symbol of the passion, the love and desire that I have for you. I chose to make it a plastic one because eventually this arrangement will wilt and die, and I don't want the first token of my devotion for you to be thrown away completely.

You need to know how I feel about you, that I will continue to love you until the last flower in this arrangement dies."

I never wanted anyone more than I wanted Seth at that moment. I kissed him fiercely pulling him closer to me. He seemed to know what I wanted without me having to ask for it. He picked me up cradling me in his arms leading me upstairs barely breaking our kiss for air. His hunger and desire matching mine.

He let my feet meet the floor, gingerly trying to unfasten and untie my dress kissing my neck. I grabbed my vanity trying to calm my nerves as he sent me mentally over the edge. Giving up, I anxiously helped him stepping on my tiptoes kissing him harder. He slid the dress off my shoulders laying me on the bed, I let out a longing groan disliking his lips not on mine anymore. I pulled him closer to me his lips meeting mine again, both of us prepared to take the next physical step to entrust ourselves to each other entirely.

I woke up the next morning looking around my room. There was no way I could be upset with Jabril for damaging a desk when I compared it to my room. I was lower to the ground than when we started. Some how the mattress ended up on the floor with us along with it.

The bed frame itself had no damage to it, not that I could say the same for my vanity. The chair was broken, pieces of my vanity were missing on the edge facing the mirror. I ran my fingers down the indents along the back of the two ripped chunks of wood, some of the marble still attached, the rest crumpled on the floor. I matched them to my nails and I faintly remember grabbing the vanity trying to focus. The items on my night stand and dresser were scattered along the floor, the curtains on my canopy ripped down.

My eyes frantically flashed to a sleeping Seth, worried that I might have broken him with the rest of the things in my room. He lay still snoring under the blanket, then suddenly the mess didn't matter, I lowered myself back down to the mattress on the floor sliding next to him just as he awoke.

"Hey beautiful." He smiled still yawning, pulling me closer to him. He kissed the back of my shoulder leading up to my neck, I turned my neck meeting his lips. "How are you feeling?"

"Perfect," I answered without question. Last night had been beyond perfect. Seth and I were indeed like magnets. The only difference was we couldn't quite get close enough to each other to satisfy whatever force was pulling us together. "How do you feel?"

"Perfect." he sighed matching me. "Can we just lay here all day?" He asked locking his arms around me.

And as if fate wasn't sure if I would give the answer correctly my phone rang. I groaned annoyed at the sound of Ness' ring tone. "As much as I would love to, duty calls." I frowned.

He took his finger smoothing out the wrinkle in my nose. "There's always later." He smiled kissing the tip.

I smiled very much liking that idea.


	53. Chapter 53 Unexpected Decision

Chapter 52- Unexpected Decision

Seth reached up on the nightstand, and handed me the phone not bothering to get up. He put his arms around me pulling me into his chest.

"What's up Ness?" I asked bringing the phone to my ear.

"Good, I didn't wake you up." She sounded relieved and apologetic at the same time. "Charlotte and a few of the others are a little anxious about you and Alice's blind spot. They want to know if you can come soon? Esme said they should let you rest…but you know how persistent vampires can be."

I groaned discouraged, knowing that I was probably in for another supernatural headache. Seth gripped me tighter kissing the top of my head and then suddenly he was no longer underneath me.

My back barely hit the mattress before he was planting soft kisses on my neck and collarbone melting my pessimism. A small giggle escaped from my lips when he blew a warm breath against my ear.

"Asima? Hello, are you there?"

I had completely forgotten that I was even on the phone. "Yes I'm here." I answered quickly, barely able to control the quivering in my voice.

"So…" She was waiting for something.

"So what?" I queried not understanding.

"Are you coming? Never mind, you aren't very coherent, perhaps you should go back to sleep."

Seth pulled away, understanding that he was the cause of my inability to focus, allowing me to clearly process thoughts.

"No, I'm alright, let me wake everyone else and we'll be on our way." I promised following Seth's lead, jumping up and throwing on pants.

"Asima, everyone is here already except for you and Seth."

"What do you mean everyone is already there?" I asked listening to the house for the first time, only hearing Seth's heart beat along with mine. "They could have woken me."

"They never left last night, are you sure you're alright?" Her voice was edging towards worried.

"I'm coming now." I promised hanging up the phone. Seth threw me a tank top, the exact shade of my charcoal sweatpants out of the dresser. I grabbed a hair brush and hurried out with him on my heels.

Seth tamed his hair in the mirror as I drove. I flattened the petal while trying to untangle the curly mess enough to put it in a ponytail. I swerved around a car irritated at how slow they were driving. Who goes a mere sixty on the highway? I didn't hit them, but it was too much of a close call for Seth.

"Hands on the wheel if you are going over a hundred please." He requested gently, surprising since his heart sounded like it was trying to catch up with the car. I complied for his peace of mind.

"We should be there, everyone is waiting for us." I caught my reflection in the rearview mirror, "And my hair is so tangled. I should have stayed yesterday." I huffed slightly angry with myself.

"Everything's okay Asima. You can't be there twenty-four-seven." He encouraged still calm.

"The time is drawing closer and closer and I'm losing focus." I lectured to myself aloud.

Seth didn't respond at first. He just took the brush and gently started untangling the other side of my hair. "So, you regret last night?" He asked trying to appear conversationally curious, he was taking my self chastisement personally.

"No, of course not." I scoffed frowning. He ran his finger down the length of my nose smoothing out the wrinkle. "If I had a choice I would relive last night for the rest of eternity." I confessed inconvertibly.

"Then everything is okay." He repeated handing me my ponytail holder.

I put the car in park running my fingers through my hair. There were still a few tangles but he did a pretty good job considering his gender.

We walked hand in hand up the driveway smiling. It was harder and harder to keep my smile for him, feeling the solicitude that radiated from the house.

I heard Alice mutter a 'finally' before yanking open the door. "Good to see you too Alice." I murmured rolling my eyes at the lack of greeting.

"Come come." She said ignoring my sarcasm and pushing me slightly up the stairs.

"I'm going, I'm going." I groaned heading up the stairs. I turned my head slightly to make sure that Seth was following behind us.

Alice caught me, "He's right behind us, let's go, up-up." Her high voice commanded impatiently teasing.

I walked into the room full of vampires, shape shifters and Ness.

"Thanks for joining us." Jacob razzed Seth when he walked over to join his pack.

I was shocked to see Stefan, Vladimir, Peter and Charlotte sitting amongst the group. They were suppose to head out hunting hours ago.

"You all are still here?" I asked looking at their onyx eyes, Charlotte's still had a small thin ring of crimson around her pupils, her irises hadn't yet fully blended with her pupils yet. Still dark enough that I knew she was beyond uncomfortable.

"They are…reluctant to leave because we can't see anything. They wouldn't want to run into the Volturi." Alice answered for them.

"It's not on the Volturi's side, it's ours. We know that much." I sighed. "You're free to hunt."

Carlisle put a hand on Peter's shoulder. "If she's certain, there's no need to be uncomfortable unnecessarily." His kind voice reasoned.

Peter's stiffened slightly, "I'd feel better when we were certain Carlisle." He looked at me, "No offense."

"None taken," I said flatly. Even though I knew that I would never take Seth in the unknown and he was only looking out for Charlotte I felt mildly offended.

"Well we'll all have to hunt eventually. We can't just wait here. It's already going to be a difficult fight, being at full strength is a must." Zafrina conflicted.

"We'll we can't necessarily walk into an attack either." Garrett argued.

"We'll figure it out." Alice vowed rubbing her temples.

"When? Hopefully not when an ambush is already underway." Liam spat sarcastically.

"That's not really necessary." Benjamin scowled.

I think we should stay together until we figure out what is happening." Eleazar suggested pulling Carmen closer to him.

"I suggest we move out of the way and let the girls concentrate." Maggie added.

"I agree with that." Jasper seconded not liking the pressure on Alice.

"I don't think that-" Everyone froze at the same time Edward cut his sentence. Listening. I could hear the sound of a car radio pulling into the Cullen's driveway.

"It's _Phillip_." Alice answered baffled staring through unfocused eyes.

"Oh, he's been calling me for most of the night, but I thought our matter was more pressing, so I sent it to voicemail." Ness answered looking down at another missed call on her phone. "He knows not to come here without one of us giving him the okay, why would he be here?" Ness's eyed flashed to the dark eyed members of our team.

I heard the door of the car slam, the sound of his heart racing nervously. I knew if I could hear it they could, Stefan's mouth was flowing with venom as the sound got louder.

"He wants to talk." Edward answered impatiently

"Asima maybe you should-" I didn't wait for Carlisle to finish what he had to say, I ran down to the stairs in a flash with Ness on my heels practically ripping the door off the hinges to open it quick enough.

As soon as I crossed the threshold I saw his face on the other side, waving and smiling with a backpack completely at ease. "Hey I-"

I grabbed him as gently as I could by the arm tugging him back towards the car. "Get back in the car Phillip."

He flinched back at the acidity in my tone. "No, not until I say-"

"This isn't the place to talk to me Phillip. Do you have a _death_ wish?" I asked in disbelief pulling his car door open motioning for him to go inside.

"I called first-"he started to defend.

"This isn't the best time Phil. I promise to call you tomorrow but you need out of here, go to school." Ness promised looking frantically back and forth between Phillip and the upstairs.

"No, I'm not leaving until I -"

"Phillip you have to-" I started, but he cut me off.

"Will you let me _finish_?" He asked annoyance seeping through his patience. I nodded shielding him from everything. If the wind blew the wrong way I would be ready. "I'm not here for you." I furrowed my eyebrows and he corrected. "I mean I _am_ here for you, but not just for you. I came to talk to Jasper."

"Jasper? What would you want with him?" Ness asked trying to place pieces together that weren't there.

"He's the military one right? He's the one I would go to if I want to talk strategy, where is he?" He asked peaking through the large glass window searching, a few of the faces that were staring down in curiosity met his.

"Right here." Jasper answered appearing into the doorway with Alice at his side.

_Stefan, Vladimir, Peter and Charlotte are going out the back. They'll wait there until we go get them._ Alice promised, _What does he want?_

I shrugged.

He was startled by their sudden appearance but shook it off quickly. "Hey Alice, Jasper, didn't see you there."

"The reason Phillip?" I asked bringing him back to the topic feeling edgy still.

"Oh, I have some things that might help. Or try at least. Asima and Ness we're telling me that you all were at a loss. I've been up all night trying to find a strategy that would help." He explained.

Jasper chose his words carefully, "We appreciate the thought, but I don't see how-"

"I just need five minutes, hear me out, and if you find holes then alright, I tried." He asked firmly even though his voice held a hint of a plea.

"It's five minutes Jasper, I'm sure Asima can keep him shielded the entire time." Ness said feeling her weak spot for her friend. "Surely what can five minutes cost?"

"It can cost us nothing, him, his life." I answered tersely.

I heard his heart beat skip for a quick moment, fear crossing his face. For a brief second, the realization kicked in. "Five minutes." He requested with a stiff jaw.

"Alright, but Asima this is on you if it goes badly." Jasper answered walking in the house.

We didn't go upstairs, instead Jasper headed straight to the dining room. The Cullens stood around the table while the remaining non-vegetarians and shape shifters waited upstairs.

"Alright, well when I got off the phone with Asima she was really frustrated about her and Alice having blurred sight. She was telling me that every time she would search for choices on this end they would dim out.

So I started thinking, that maybe the reason it was dimming out is because you were looking at choices involving the fight instead of the fight itself."

"I don't understand." Edward answered frustrated that I was still shielding him, which made his thoughts nonexistent as well.

"The battle isn't a person, I see events because of the decisions people make not the other way around." Alice explained to him patiently.

"I know that Alice," he smiled pulling several books out of his backpack, each having pieces of paper holding places, notes, and ideas. "But I was thinking that instead of making a decision on what you are doing decide _where_ you are doing it. I think that's why you don't see anything, because you haven't made that choice yet."

"The Volturi are coming to us." Rosalie interjected impatiently.

"I don't think that that's what you all saw, I think you just thought it as assumed Rosalie." He politely contradicted.

"We would never stage an attack on the Volturi." Esme thought. "It's suicide not to mention against everything we stand for. This is purely in defense."

"It still will be purely in defense. But you will have control over the terms in which you defend yourselves." He explained.

"But to lose the advantage of it being on our side isn't going to help us any." Jasper argued.

He smiled as if he were waiting for Jasper to say that the entire time. "I knew you were going to say that, but look." he started opening the books., " Battle of Agincourt, 1415, Battle of Alesia, 52 BC, Carthaginians versus Romans 216 BC. All outnumbered, all outgunned, all victories against the odds, _because_ they were on foreign soil. I think going to Italy will cause more of a shake on their side than if you all wait here."

Everyone stared at him in silence, some thinking that he had lost his mind.

"Seriously, think about it, if you wait for them to come here, it will be on _their_ time, when _they're _prepared. Why give them time to acquire more when your force is already at it's strongest.

War is not about the eradication of your enemy, it is about his swift defeat' and that defeat in this case is not possible with _only_ overwhelming power. Both sides have that, our side has to have more. Not just the overwhelming power but the element of surprise." He looked at me and amended.

"Okay maybe not the total element of surprise, but at least _we_ control the when and the where. They think they'll have a psychological advantage, too shadowed in overconfidence that they won't see that you've halted their growth and organization."

When he didn't get a response he added more to his case. "Plus, Asima said this all started _because_ that Margaux girl saw all of you _going_ to attack them, not them coming here. What she see's is in stone right? Plus Margaux let Asima go because she _saw _her retuning to Italy."

Emmett loved the idea of kicking Volturi butt on their own turf and would be in regardless. Edward and Jasper were starting to considering the possibilities, hearing a glint of truth in in Phillip's words.

"I think that your idea has merit, but Volterra is a city inhabited by not only the Volturi, but innocents as well. We can't risk endangering their lives or the exposure that comes with it." Carlisle reminded.

"I've thought of that too." He answered excitedly pulling out a map from his backpack. "I went to Italy last summer with my parents, I ran off with my sister just outside of Pisa and we found these mountains. There's a pass here." He drew a circle on the map where the Pisan mountains were located. "There is a cliff, perfect for you're coordination, close access to water, it's deeper into the mountains so there's no exposure risk. It's also close enough to Volterra that they'll know you're there."

Alice's eyes grew unfocused for a moment and she instantly smiled. She blurred at his side startling him giving him a huge kiss on the cheek and jumped in elation. "That's it. Pisa, we go there." She stated confidently.

"As soon as she made the choice to go to Italy my vision was no longer blurred, and everything that I once saw in a blur became crystal clear, the rolling hills, the wide open space, much bigger than our clearing. Our ability to safely manipulate the fire. It was all making sense."

"Alice are you certain?" Esme double checked.

"Yes, I see it Esme, it's perfect." She smiled happy to no longer be in the dark.

"Well it seems we are in your debt." Carlisle thanked putting a hand on his shoulder.

He shivered slightly at the temperature before adjusting. "It's nothing, just hope it all works out. You might want to leave as soon as possible, I don't know how long before Margaux will see it."

"Not until we're already there." Alice said confidently. "But he's right, we should leave soon."

"Plane tickets for all of us?" Rosalie said pulling out her phone and starting to dial.

"No Rosalie," I answered staring off into the distance seeing a Bombardier Q400 in the skies. "We're getting the plane itself."

Alice smiled seeing what I was seeing. "Yes!"

"Everyone should hunt immediately. We'll hunt again after we land." Jasper thought having confidence in Alice's confidence.

"I'll take that as my cue to leave." Phillip said packing up his books in his bag. I need to get to school before my parents found out I skipped. I'll leave this with you." He handed Jasper the map. He thanked him before disappearing upstairs.

Seth was down the stairs right after Jasper disappeared up. "We got our sight back." I smiled automatically as soon as I saw his face.

"I heard." He said picking me up and twirling me once before letting me back down. I looked to Phillip, who was oddly accepting of our embrace even though he mentally winced. I dropped Seth's hand to embrace him. "Thank you." I replied retaking Seth and Ness's hands walking him to the door.

"No problem. Good seeing you again Seth." He smiled walking towards his car. The three of us in the doorway.

"You too, thanks man." Seth replied genuinely.

"I could only do so much, being human and all." He smiled throwing his bag in the passenger seat. "They rest is up to you. Good luck, make sure she's alright." He requested getting into the car and roaring his engine to life.

"_That_ I can do." Seth promised. As I watched Phillip wink, pulling away with a smile, I had the feeling that he wasn't just talking about the fight anymore.


	54. Chapter 54 Standing Together

Chapter 53- Standing Together

"The day we dreamed of is nearing brother." Stefan rejoiced slapping his brother on the back.

"Yes, and in their own home at that, just like they over took us, we'll over take them." Vladimir reveled.

"Will you two hush over there." Maggie shushed, eyes flickering to the corner where the Romanians were standing. "Celebrate when we aren't dead."

"But with, Benjamin, Bella, and the half vampire how can we fail?" Vladimir's dry voice sang waving his translucent marble hands in the air almost dancing.

"We mustn't go in over confident, this danger is very much real, we stand a chance at most." Jasper reminded firmly.

"Thank you Jasper." Carlisle reminded. His face creased with the toll of what was coming. A life was a life to Carlisle, no matter how they chose to live it. He won't take ending their lives lightly. "Everyone needs to hunt, we'll hunt again when we land to assure that we are at maximum strength. We meet back here in twenty-four hours. Upon return, we leave, everyone keep together as much as possible, each group taking a phone just in case."

"Those of you that require sleep should get as much as possible." Esme added gently.

"If anything changes we will call you." Alice promised. She glanced at me leaning against the wall. "Do you have anything to add Asima?"

She snapped me back into attention. "Oh no, that's everything."

"Alright then." Carlisle dismissed

The non-animal drinkers had farther to go and disappeared immediately. The Denali clan was going to hunt together and they too disappeared.

Alice and I had a few minor details to finish before she could go hunting. The rest of the Cullen's waited, they too would hunt as a family.

It took barely an hour for Alice to obtain an air plane, even though it was short notice. I was beginning to think that nothing in the human world was impossible with the right amount of money attached to it. Jasper was able to finish off two pilot licenses for Carlisle and Edward in the same amount of time.

"I'll take those," I said ending my phone call just getting clearance to land at an airport. "We'll have to land in Monte Nerone, but that's not too far. I'm going to go pay the deposit now." I announced taking the documents from him.

"Are you sure Asima, we'd be happy to-"

"Don't be silly Esme, go hunt. I'll be done with this little errand in less than an hour."

It actually took a lot less than an hour. All the man cared about was the money, he ignore my youthful appearance, he barely listened to my excuse for why the pilots were unable to come themselves, he didn't even ask to look at the flawless credentials Jasper created. I just signed the contract and thanked the heavens for small favors.

"Hi Seth, what's up?" I smiled brining the phone to my ear.

"Just making sure that everything went well." His voice had a hint of worry.

"I'm fine, heading back now. We're ready for tomorrow." I paused for a moment waiting for him to respond, when he didn't I broke the silence "Is their something else?"

"Oh, yeah, well the packs are just out in the clearing practicing. I wanted to know if you will be coming back to join us?"

"I should probably hunt Seth." I thought apologetically

"Oh yeah, I forgot." He sounded disappointed and then changed, his voice turning back to concern. "The Edward and the others have already left."

"I know, I'll just hunt by myself."

"Everyone else is grouped off, I don't think that you should go alone." He suggested protectively.

I normally I would have laughed or rolled my eyes at the thought of me needing protection from anything, but with past events I could say he was over reacting, even though I knew that the possibility of that happening again was unlikely.

"Yes, you're right, I'll just hunt when we land in Monte Nerone." I sighed not wanting to argue it. My ache wasn't anything that I couldn't handle. I've gone longer than this before.

"I don't want you to be hurting." His voice softened rethinking his firm decision.

"I will live Seth, it's barely approaching the three week mark." I assuaged not wanting him to feel bad.

"How about I go with you?" He offered.

I wasn't so sure about that one. Seth had never seen me hunt, when he went with Ness and I he waited by the lake until we were finished. When the Cullen's went hunting he viewed it as unpleasant. Even though he knew it was something that they needed to do for survival, it didn't stop him from grimacing when they talked about it. I didn't want him disgusted with me in anyway shape or form.

"I don't know if that is a good idea Seth." I answered apologetically.

"Why not?" He wasn't expecting a no.

"You've never seen me that way before. I don't want to repulse you." I answered truthfully.

"You won't." He wasn't even sure if his own words were true by the sound of his voice. He confirmed it with quick over flow of amends that he did mean. " Look, I will stay out of the way. I won't watch at all. I'll just stay close enough to know that you are safe."

"That seems like a fair enough compromise." I accepted warily. "I'm pulling into the driveway now. Come, we should hurry."

We didn't drive far, just to the wildlife range in Vermont. There wasn't any big game so close to home, but the abundance of white tails would have to suffice until I could get to the lynxes, bears, and lions that waited for me in Italy. I could hear Seth in the distance listening for trouble.

I satiated the burn quickly, not filling myself completely since I would be hunting again soon. In all honesty I was eager to get back to Seth, so we can go home and spend the remainder of the day and the rest of the night with each other.

I was almost back when I caught a whiff of something that didn't smell like deer. "Oh." I gasped in delight running towards the smell. I thought I would have to wait to get something non-herbivore but today was my lucky day.

I didn't even allow myself to leave the trees before I jumped into an attack. I tackled the bears back before he even had a chance to catch my scent. He thrashed trying to get me off, but my grasp wasn't loosened as I was jostled back and forth. I was too focused. My teeth sunk easily through the fur and fat that protected his jugular. The blood flowed easily down my throat soothing the mild burn, and warming me all over. The bear sank as the lack of blood took his strength. He was completely drained before he even hit the ground and I dropped too finally satiated.

_Whoa…_ Seth's thoughts brought me back to the present world. There Seth was . His sandy brown fur moving in the breeze. He had seen me. I suddenly felt sick, pushing my self away from the limp sack of fur and running into the trees again.

_Asima wait a sec…_ Seth panted, I could hear him chasing after me. I didn't stop until I felt the sun on my face again, finding another patch of field in the trees.

_Why'd you run away? _he thought, his brown eyes the only thing showing confusion.

"You said you would keep away. I didn't want you to see me like that," I frowned. "Now you are probably horrified and disgusted."

_No I'm not. It was actually beautiful…_ He contradicted, him too surprised at his words.

I felt the honesty with Maggie's senses, and my own intuition, but the words didn't make any sense.

I had never found anything remotely beautiful in the macabre event that was my hunt for sustenance. He could see my skepticism in my bewildered expression.

_Asima, it really was. It was graceful, it reminded me of watching cheetah week on animal planet. You didn't even get dirty!_ I laughed grimly at his choice of words. I didn't see anything graceful about killing a bear and drinking its blood. My frown returned with the thought. _And after…look at you… you're…glowing…and your eyes… they're so bright and…_ He seemed to be at a lost for words.

"So you aren't grossed out?" I asked still in disbelief.

He frustratingly changed back into human form. "No. I'm not."

I frowned looking at the ground. "I still feel disgusted with myself. I shouldn't have brought you."

He took my hand trying to pull me closer to him. I looked away still irritated. I fought against myself, staying firmly where I stood.

With a humored sigh Seth pulled himself closer to me, wrapping his long arms around me. "Asima…stop."

I sighed, still fighting against myself. It was difficult to even remember why I was mad at myself with a naked Seth distracting me. He ran his finger down the bridge of my nose smoothing out my frown along with it. He kissed me holding me tighter and all of my anger melted.

He was as hungry for me as I was for him. All of the feelings from last night returned to me along with stronger ones. We would be leaving to face the Volturi in less than twenty-four hours. The full outcome was known to no one, and as we held each other we both knew that. In that small clearing, surrounded by the trees, the flowers, the sun, and our love for each other. Seth and I made love for the last time either of us could guarantee.

"Alright let's go!" Emmett howled boarding the Bombardier and falling into a seat at the front.

Rosalie let out a sigh, and Bella patted her shoulder. "It must something in the 'y' chromosome." Bella sighed watching an anxious Edward follow Carlisle to the cockpit.

"I'm pretty excited." I shrugged sitting behind Esme. Ness quickly slid into the row across the aisle.

"You are a freak of nature Asima." Rosalie replied merely teasing, without a hint of animosity in her perfect smile.

"Freak of nature no, wanting to get it over with and have a moment of peace, yes." I clarified leaning back in my seat. Not bothering to buckle up for take off.

"So Asima, I've been thinking," Ness started off unbuckling her seatbelt after we reached cruising altitude. "Jabril and I have been working on my fighting, and I think-"

"Your job isn't changing." Bella interrupted quickly. Ness sighed letting it go.

"You should get some rest Nessie. We don't know how long we'll be going without sleep." Jacob suggested soothing her melancholy. He didn't want her to be sad, but he didn't want her fighting vampires either. She was asleep within the first hour.

Jacob and Seth had moved back a row talking about moves that he had seen Sami and Rami do, wondering how they could incorporate them into their own style of fighting.

I got up deciding to stretch my legs, I wasn't sure how I was able to stay seated for the hours that I did. Looking around the plane I was able to see a unique occurrence in the supernatural world.

There were no longer dividing lines, separating the vampires and shape shifters. Everyone sat blended together, a complete one-eighty from the last time that we flew together. All in good spirits, laughing, talking, united, by a single enemy.

There was only one face amongst them all that alarmed me. Alice. She sat in the far back away from everyone else, her expression mirroring chagrin.

I walked to her immediately, ignoring Seth's eyes when I pulled down my toiletry bag from the overhead. She was trying to ignore my approach, but I took the seat next to her anyway.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked after sitting my bag on the seat next to me.

"Do you have about nineteen hours free to listen?" She asked sarcastically.

I smiled handing her the travel straightener from my bag. "You straighten and talk, I'll listen." I bargained, pulling my hair down.

"Deal," she accepted with a smile.

Ruefully, upon landing in Monte Nerone, Alice wasn't anymore optimistic , yet it was too late to do anything. All I could do is hope she would understand eventually.

"We're a hundred and sixty miles from Pisa. It shouldn't take more than an hour on foot once we hit the trees." Carlisle briefed putting a bag on his back.

"There is still the matter of the sun before we get to cover friend." Zafrina's voice brought attention to the only thing keeping us on the plane.

"I can cover that." Benjamin cheerfully volunteered, staring focused out the window.

"Alright Ben!" Emmett cheered a little unnecessarily.

"How long until they know we're here?" Edward asked Alice before leaping from the emergency door, not even bothering to take the stairs.

Alice held the straps of her backpack, leaping behind him, her eyes closed for a quick second after landing. "They already know that we're here, and where we're going. Caius is ready to mount up now, but Aro suggested that they wait. He knows I'll be blind from indecision if they wait." She frowned bitterly before grabbing Sam's backpack so he could go phase.

Each vampire dutifully took an extra bag, lightening the load for the shape shifters.

"Alright lead the way, we'll follow." Edward said in a cool, strong, tone that I knew could only belong the Sam.

Even though we thoroughly checked for a human presence before we got off the plane I wasn't worried if we'd missed anyone. They would have thought we were a hallucination, one minute there, gone the next. The thought of someone trying to explain seeing our group to others made me grin slightly.

Ness caught me, "What's so funny?" she asked curiously. The wind rushing over her head kept her from being able to un-tuck her head fully.

"Nothing." I smiled keeping my eyes straight ahead.

"Do _you_ know when they are coming?" Alice asked now that there was an opening to ask.

I was running, I couldn't unfocus my eyes to look. "Sorry Jake, need to borrow you for a minute." I apologized before leaping on his back and adjusting myself behind Ness.

_Oh sure, I'm just an overgrown horse. What do I care?_ he thought sarcastically.

"Well you're the closest." I defended before I closed my eyes.

_Yeah, yeah…_ he muttered mentally.

Then I didn't feel the wind anymore, I didn't feel the fluid motion of Jacob's run, I couldn't even feel the one-oh-eight point seven degrees radiating from his body. I was sucked into the vision I needed to be in...

I wasn't sure how long I was out. When I did come through Ness's hands were firm manacles around my wrists. She was sitting reversed on Jacob's back. "Are you alright?"

"Yes I am fine why?" Even though I told her I was alright she didn't remove her hands from my arms.

"You let go of Jacob, you could have fell." She answered scrutinizing my eyes making sure that I was alright. She found what she was looking for and released me.

"Asima, what did you see?" Edward called from in front of us. I was unaware for longer than the seconds it felt. We were minutes from Pisa. Everyone was all just as anxious as Ness was.

"Just before dawn tomorrow. They know the packs require sleep so we'll be vulnerable if they aren't fully aware."

"Fat chance." Emmett laughed, and Embry panted one as well.

"There it is!" Ness said pointing at the two very large cliffs, a little more than a mile away. The closer we got to the rocky structure, the more unbelievably massive it became.

"Your friend was right Nessie, this is perfect." Jasper assessed when we reached the base of the top cliff.

The flat space spread out almost a mile across before it ended abruptly. It dropped only forty feet or so before the foamy waves of the Tyrrhenian crashed gently at the base.

"No one look down," Leah whistled pushing a small rock with her foot off of the edge. Jabril protectively holding her elbow as she looked over the edge.

"The cliffs at La Push are bigger than this drop." Koda scoffed comparing.

"More like no one look up." Maggie squinted, her eyes following up the cliff that was twice the size of the one we were on.

"We should find a way up, find a spot for Nessie, We'll set up camp there." Jasper suggested to Edward.

"It needs to be in a spot, that we can get to just incase there is trouble." Jacob concurred, no longer interested in the height of the cliff.

"But I'm-" Bella, Edward, and Jacob silenced her with a look. "Hmph-fine, never mind." She folded her arms.

"We'll follow up," Sam added, "Let's go phase again." he directed to the rest of the pack.

Trekking up the hill took a matter of minutes. The trail steep and rocky. For anyone other than the supernatural the trail would have been perilous, especially at night. The rocks and gravel slid beneath our feet, the wide shape shifters merely inches from the edge.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me?" Rosalie groaned dropping her bag on the ground, her once perfect blonde hair, now wild and windblown from our journey. Even unkempt she was the most beautiful vampire I had ever seen.

Carmen groaned too, looking at the other side of the cliff. It was rock free and from the looks the trail was a lot less steep. "Well that's just…fabulous." Tanya grunted.

"Well now we know there are only two ways up and down. Liam grinned helping set up camp.

"I'll take it down, see where it let's out" I volunteered.

"Me too." Ness jumped up letting go of the steak for the tent just as Edward was about to drive it in, leaving him to raise her tent himself. Bella laughed replacing her.

We walked the trail in silence for the most part, both in deep thought about what was coming. Ness was the first to speak. "What else did you see that had you pulled in for so long earlier?"

"Nothing I want to talk about right now. I just want to focus on a quick victory and heading home."

"I really wish that you would tell me, but I won't press it." She promised, trying to be understanding.

"Thank you." I replied candidly, "Let's go back up, it'll be sunrise before we know it. Race you?" I asked hoping the competition would change the subject.

Her answering cloud of dirt left me victorious.

* * *

****


	55. Chapter 55 Facing Dusk

**Author note: The next 6 chapters, the POV will change each chapter. Just a warning... This was my favorite character to go into. **

* * *

Chapter 54- Facing Dusk

"What time is it?" Ness asked yawning, barely alert, dragging herself out of the tent.

"It'll be dawn in a few hours." Edward answered grimly.

"They're coming." Asima said staring off into the darkness towards the south, the direction of Volterra. Her tone grave, deep in thought. She had been sitting in the same spot for hours. Since before I went to sleep, which was a lot later than the others. In a mild, brief, spit second of panic, I hastily unzipped my tent. I knew that my thoughts were absurd, knowing that nothing had happened in the three minutes in which I was gone, I still felt coerced to check. Seeing the most beautiful face in my existence stunned me from my panic. Her soft expression putting me in trance. The soft pale green that traced her body dimly lit the inside of the tent. Even asleep the power she had over me was sovereign. And she awoke, whether it was from feeling me watch her or no longer feeling me next to her I was unsure, her eyes searching the tent before falling on me.

"My Jabril." She sighed her voice more majestic than the angels.

"My Leah." I smiled back not needing to force it, even though peril was rapidly approaching. Almost as if reading my thoughts, her expression became austere. "It's time." Her voice non questioning.

"Yes, my love it is time." I answered matching her severity. "We will be heading down within the hour." I turned back out to give her privacy, I needed to converse with Sami and Rami. I pulled back the flaps of their tent only to see them already preparing to move out.

"We heard it was time." Sami started.

"We're ready." Rami finished.

I looked at my companions, my brothers, for over a millennium, preparing to go into battle once more. They would go to the end of the earth with me, or I them and this, and this proves it. "Are you well rested?" I asked Rami, knowing of his focus when he is lacked sleep.

"Better than the dead, boss." He smiled, his glowing outline a strong cucumber color.

"We're ready, we wouldn't be here if we weren't." Sami reminded. His sea green outline always calm, calculating, logical.

"Today we fight brothers." Rami sighed, his tone pensive, a rare occasion for him.

"Any regrets?" I asked trying to force a smile into a grim situation.

It remained silent, unsure if it was regret, I waited too. Then Rami spoke the words that usually I started a hundred times. "Today we go, off to fight…"

"…For there is no other alternative within our sights…" Sami continued.

"…Whether we fall, or victorious our plight…" I carried on.

Ending in unison, "…We will know, we fought, for what was right."

Rami was the first to notice her in the doorway of the tent. "Princess," He nodded almost startled by her presence.

She didn't say anything, only stared in the opening, her eyes damp, her soft lime outline blurred between the shape-shifters and vampire existence.

"Are you alright princess?" Sami asked analyzing.

She seemed to break out of the trance. "Oh, yes." Her hand was a quick blur across the bottom of her eyes. "We are ready, when you are."

"We are." I vowed looking at the my progenitor. More gifted than all of us. The reason that I am here, the reason I found Leah-

_**The reason, you'll probably be killed.**_ She interrupted my thoughts bitterly, her mental voice broken.

_If I shall die, I will be the reason, not you. I am here by choice not by influence._

_**Just promise me, you won't be a hero. If it gets too bad, get Sami, Rami and pull back, and go home.**_

Her words confused me, so perplexed that I didn't bother to answer internally anymore. "If I fall, it will be alongside you, not running away."

At first her eyes held a hint of anger, then it softened, glistening with a damn of moisture. Then she smiled blurring in front of me, hugging me, her face only coming to my chest. "You are so much like your father it's painful."

I comforted her, the opposite of what I imagined for centuries. Burying my head in her bone straight hair. Almost confused by the change, ignoring the need to ask. "When this is over, our family will have peace."

"But at what cost?" She sighed her voice uncertain.

"At whatever cost." Sami answered.

"We take care of our own." Rami smiled in concurrence.

She held her arm out opening our embrace for the twins. She leaned up to kiss their cheeks. "I will be the death of you all if I'm not careful." She laughed, still pained.

We all ignored the deeper meaning, "You're stuck with us Princess. We aren't going anywhere." Rami laughed.

"Let's get this over with." Sami laughed. "I'm going to transfigure so that we can walk down."

"No, wait until I say so. You are going down human." Asima, answered urgently.

"If that is what you wish." I answered unsure of the reasoning behind it. All around us there were similar goodbyes, and embraces. Everyone was in the same spirits, except for the two ancients.

"Our time has come brother. Revenge at last." Stefan laughed into the night. What an odd pair they were, I mostly ignored them.

The others seem to do the same. "Which path are we taking down?" Eleazar asked holding his mate Carmen tight at his side.

"The one Asima and I followed, takes twice as long, but it's flatter." Ness volunteered information.

"The one you both took will due." Jasper answered no longer contemplating.

"This will be over before you know it." I heard Bella promise, Ness.

She was crying, unable to be consoled. "Please let me come down with you guys?" He requested. "I can help."

"We know you can, but you will be of more help to us here." Edward, added consoled almost on the brink of tears, if it were possible.

"We have to go." Charlotte whispered not wanting to interrupt. I gripped Leah closer to me before pulling away, letting her transfigure. I watched Asima wish her best friend good luck, and the rest of the Cullen family kiss her goodbye.

They all walked down the path, leaving her at the peak one by one. I walked up to her, the last one on the cliff. She was startled by my appearance. " Stop crying ok. I need you to be brave. You are the key to holding us all together."

"Right, the key. I don't feel very useful, apart from having a front row seat to everyone's death." She scoffed.

I took her face between my hands, gathering her focus. "No, no look at me. Remember what we worked on little sister. Repeat it, do you remember?"

"Keep low, use what I have, and don't be afraid to go for the kill." She repeated taking deep breaths.

"Good, now I'll be back. Keep safe." I smiled, before running down to catch up with the others. Leah eyeing me curiously, along with the others.

_**I need you to do something for me.**_ A voice startled me, but use to the intrusion I kept my eyes forward, not wanting to make the exchange obvious.

_Yes Edward._

_**If you don't see this going well, I want you to take Renesmee with you. Jennah is the only place that she'll be safe, if we aren't around.**_

_I can do that. _I promised, feeling it was unnecessary.

I looked to Asima, knowing that our exchange wasn't missed by her. _**Thank you.**_

We reached the bottom as the sun rose, looking to the south, I felt my skin burn as gap between the demons in cloaks and our side grew smaller and smaller.

"Here we go," Edward murmured watching them with eyes full of malice. I heard several hisses around me as the first one spoke.

"Carlisle, my old friend. How have you been, it's been too long." He looked frail, weaker than Stefan and Vladimir, like I could fight him human and still remain victorious. But then again I knew that looks were deceiving, the way the others circulated around the three, they had to be powerful beyond my comprehension.

Carlisle, who had been kind to me since I met him, nodded stiffly, "Aro, Caius, Marcus."

The decrepit vampire with the white hair smirked at our side pleased with what he saw, "I see your numbers have dwindled since our last meet."

Benjamin hissed stalking forward, only to be held in place by Emmett.

Sami was closer to them, "You will have your chance at revenge, patience." He reminded only loud enough to go over Benjamin's snarls.

Aro eyed the exchange amused, then eyed Sami, Rami, and I with a hint of confusion. "With few new additions?" He asked questioning.

"Yes it seems you forced our hand, we didn't want it to come to this. But killing off our allies brought us to this point." Carlisle answered his voice still grave.

Liam and Maggie snarled matching Benjamin. Aro just smiled amused, "Ah, well that is a misunderstanding on our part, I don't see why we can't find a more peaceful solution."

"Misunderstanding, you call my entire coven wiped out a misunderstanding!" Benjamin growled.

"At ease my Egyptian friend, we shall resolve this matter. There is no need to end more lives." His eyes scanning the crowd, as if searching.

"She is of no concern of yours Aro." Edward hissed. And in that moment, I knew who he was searching for.

Aro put his hands up still smiling, "I am merely curious as to how she turned out young one, no more."

Maggie growled and I knew that she felt otherwise.

My eyes scanned the dozens of vampires they brought with them. The half vampires, and the special ten that Asima warned us about. They were in a chevron formation apart from the rest, the three half vampires glued in the spot behind Caius, Marcus, and Aro.

He held his hand out, as if waiting for someone to touch it. "Carlisle, tell us the story, let me see that this is was purely in defense and we will look for another outcome."

I watched Carlisle stalk forward slowly, human pace towards the Volturi. He got less than a foot away before he was suddenly yanked several feet back towards us. There were several gasps from both sides before the question was answered. "I don't think so Aro. You and I both know it will mean nothing." Asima smirked.

"How dare you-" Caius started.

"Brother, there is no need. She seems to want a fight. Well we are more than prepared to give it to her, Mora my dear." He called out behind him.

The little girl skipped out of her formation and walked up to him. "Yes Master?" She asked innocently. Her lavender dress matching the bow in her hair. She was turned very young, the youngest I had ever seen.

"Why don't you try to persuade them to see otherwise dear?"

Mora stood at Aro's side, and the ground shook slightly beneath our feet. Large boulders pulled from the base of the top cliff as well as the bottom, the larger ones dripping wet from the sea. I watched in amazement as dozens of boulders of assorted sizes rose thirty feet in the air, filling the gap between us and the Volturi.

"Are you sure a fight is what you want?" Aro asked still amused.

"No one move!" Bella ordered her eyebrows creased with strain.

"Well then, Mora, go ahead." His tone no longer humored. The rocks raced towards us almost blurring then hitting a wall in-between us. Cracking one by one, we weren't even effected by the debris.

Marcus seemed alert for the first time since they got there, "Brother, maybe we shouldn't-"

"We do not back down brother, or have you forgotten the ramifications of letting them be, everything we worked for gone." Caius growled impatiently.

"If that's what you wish." Carlisle answered unmoved.

It was all up to Aro, even though everyone knew the outcome we waited as he deliberated to himself. Then he looked at us, and then he looked at Asima, and a smile crossed his face once again. "Dear ones, today we fight."

"Change now!" Asima screamed, taking Bella's hand backing farther under the cover of the wolves.

His face changed once he saw leopards added into the mix but it was too late. With a nonchalant wave of his hand, the cloaked army rushed forward as did we.

Outnumbered by many, I shook off the fear rushing ahead. Talking only to myself, _Whether we fall, or victorious our plight. We will know, we fought, for what was right…_

_

* * *

_**Note from me: Alright. I know that I usually upload 5 chapters a day, but today I am only doing the four. The next five chapters are about the fight, and I didn't want to upload them cut in half and force you to wait until the next day to read how the fight turns out. I hope that I don't build you up only for you to leave disappointed. As I said, each chapter will be a different POV so I hope that you are ready. It shouldn't be confusing, but if you want I can put it before each chapter if you would like me to. Don't forget to review and comment on your thoughts.**

**Oh, and PS. I got a comment asking will there be more than 60 chapters to this, and if not would I be writing a sequel to this. Well there are only 60 chapters to Facing Dusk, that can't be helped. But I have literally hundreds of notes on my laptop that I could put into a novella or something. We'll see if you like the ending and I'll put it to fanfic vote. **


	56. Chapter 56 Abandonment

**Author's note: Okay we are in the fight scene. Each chapter will be a different point. This first one is Palin's view. He was one of the ten that I brought into the Volturi's side. He has a gift for sensing when people conspire etc. I wanted do a POV from both sides because no story is one sided. ENJOY! Comment**

* * *

Chapter 55- Abandonment

"They already have marked targets, our group is the main focus." Margaux said in that annoying omniscient voice she's been using since she's learned to focus a little better on her talent.

"Let the soldiers go first. Thin them out a bit." Eskarne's command was too powerful to resist. Not that I was in a rush to run off to my death.

Aro heard Eskarne's command to us and held back a few of his guard that had been with him the longest. Mora kept us protected, dozens of large boulders over our head. Just in case someone made a go at us. Though Aro favored us over the others, I had no doubt that we were just as expendable to him as the ones that were dying now.

Feeling his treacherous way along with Caius's for months was making me wonder if I made the right choice to join the Volturi Guard.

"Look Master, they aren't affected at all. They are shielded more than the wall that we saw. They have to be shielded individually as well." Jane reported, standing next to Alec. Shooting frustrated waves of pain across the crowd, yielding no affect.

I watched in silence as a red headed vampire on our side lunged at the blonde leader of this army. He tried to go for the throat. Mistake. I could tell by his scars that if he was skilled enough to survive those bites that an easy kill wasn't going to happen. The blonde vampire ducked under the redhead spearing him, he turned instantly, leaving the red head with no time for recovery, grabbing him mid air and cracking him backwards over his knee.

Putting his foot into his back now that he was grounded he grabbed both arms and pulled. I thought that his arms were gonna come off but I was wrong. He got separated at the torso instead. My brow creased with my frown wondering did anyone else see this but me? If they did they just didn't care because the conversations behind me just continued.

"But who is the protector? He must have a great power." Caius wondered scanning the crowd.

"The two girls aren't fighting master. It's between them." Eskarne reported with a smirk.

"Ah, Bella, and the Asima. Powerful indeed…" He thought for a moment. "Carlos, pull Asima's power, I want to see who it is."

"Sure thing boss." Carlos saluted, treating the battle as if it were a game. I stared at the golden skinned woman with hair that touched down to the back of her calves. Her forehead creased tightly, putting a gentle hand on her abdomen. Trying to fight Carlos's talent no doubt, still failing. Her eyes darted straight toward our group, and narrowed in at Carlos. "Got it." He laughed victorious as if her were taunting the girl.

Their lips were moving, I wanted to know what was going on, I listened harder trying to tune out the grunts and the screeching. "I'm out," She sighed frustrated.

"No, no, Asima, I need you here. I can't do this-" the brunette girl started.

"No, Bella you can. We knew that they would do this, just focus." She encouraged, so it was both of them that had the ability.

"But the plan is all wrong, they aren't fighting we can't-" She hushed Bella quickly.

"Stop, it'll work out. Just don't say anything." Her eyes cut back towards us, knowing that we were within earshot.

"So it is Bella? Dear lord, she has gotten powerful." Aro smiled in delight imagining the possibilities. Jane's malicious eyes glared at the Bella girl with a new hatred. She didn't like Aro coveting her, but that was his nature.

I watched a brown eyed leopard grab Tiffany, a soldier, by the arm, slinging her in between the two blue eyed leopards, between them their powerful jaws separated her with ease. I stared in awe wondering if anyone was going to comment. To say that we needed to get in there, something.

"Where did the cats come from." Jane scowled in distaste. "Those dogs I can smell a mile away, but them, completely unfamiliar."

"It seems there is a lot more within our world that remains unknown." Aro answered, his eyes still alight. I looked over the shattered and torn limbs, none of which belonged to their side. I was waiting for Aro, Marcus, or Caius to give the word to join, but they simply watched. They were the talentless dying for a cause in which we were unsure. My eyes fell on the bronzed girl, wondering what made her special enough to stand a chance against the force that was the Volturi.

I was here because it was better to be with the Volturi than to stand against them, but from this girls attitude she was taking it personal. Her eyes were focused, not on the enemy, but her allies, the opposite of what I was use to. Corin and Santiago always taught us to _never_ take your eyes off of the enemy. She watched a certain vampire closely. The one named Edward. He was a skilled fighter, but I was sure it was mainly his mind reading that gave him the advantage.

Then my eyes fell on the larger one. He was fighting two at a time, and still winning, his strength the reason of his success. Not to mention his immunity to bites and scratches of his opponents. He didn't notice Jacques, a third opponent, coming up behind him though. It was going to be too painful to watch, but Santiago's advice kept me focused.

"Oh… the big one is gonna get it." Carlos laughed with anticipation. I watched Jacques spring towards the large one, but he leapt without looking behind himself, sending Jacques into the other two. The large one landing behind him, ripping his head off before he could turn and prepare for a frontal assault.

"Oh come on!" Carlos shrieked in disbelief .

"Those are better than vampire reflexes." Caius seconded, staring hatefully into the crowd searching for a missing link. The large one ripped the head off of Kenneth, before finishing off one of the few females amongst the guard. He mouthed a silent 'thank you Edward' before going to help a pixie looking girl take on someone else. I wondered who noticed, and what it meant.

"Master, he just mouthed 'thank you Edward.'" Renata noticed, her hands constantly touching Marcus, and Caius's shoulders keeping the three of them protected. It seems the mind reader has evolved master." Chelsea abetted.

"So it seems…He must posses a form of Ulya's ability as well." Aro's eyes growing more passionate by the second.

"Well that may be likely, but I hardly think he mastered the ability to grow a second pair of eyes behind himself. He was over there." Ulya spat, knowing she would be of no use to Aro if Edward was brought onto our side. Which neither of us doubted would happen.

"Observant Ulya…" Aro commended half heartedly, still enough to cause a hint of satisfaction in her expression. "But who is the culprit.?"

I could feel them searching with their eyes, wanting the next accommodation from the brothers, all except for me, my eyes never left the girl. "There look." Felix pointed at the cliff above the action. Our eyes followed along the fine edge until they stopped at a wavy, bronze haired girl, sitting with her legs over the edge, looking down at the fight.

"Oh Renesmee!" Aro squealed in his version of a delighted voice. "She made it after all." I could hear Inés and Isidora scoff. Irma, I could feel watching me.

She was barely interested in the girl, and no doubt thinking about our private conversation before we headed out. She wanted us to run away together, not to risk our lives, and go somewhere that we could be together. I rejected the idea, her safety meaning more than my own, taking Demetri, Eskarne, Jane, and the fact that we had no where to go into account it was more of a danger to be separated from the Volturi than to endure the battle and go back to Volterra. Now, I was unsure.

"Carlos, take Bella's protection, and Mora get rid of their aide." Caius ordered viciously. Before Aro or Marcus could protest, Mora shot a large boulder straight into the air over the heads of the fighters, straight for the Renesmee girl. She didn't notice at first, still mouthing quick words, watching the movements below closely. The horror reached her face seconds before impact. The rock exploding into little rocks, a cloud of dust covering the air.

Bella, and the stranger holding hands with her, shot as anxious glance at where Renesmee once sat, and then a look of relief.

"Seriously?" Carlos groaned as the dust settled. Renesmee still had the same frozen look of horror on her face. Her hand at the base of her throat , taking deep breaths as if trying to restart a non-beating heart.

"Impossible!" Eskarne snapped in disbelief.

"Again Mora." Caius ordered outraged.

"Wait." Aro rushed quickly his smile returning. "There's a more resourceful way brother." He smiled keeping his face straight ahead, eyes on his prize as he spoke. "Corin, go get the darling would you?"

"Of course." He answered fearlessly. He took a roundabout way, not bothering to assist his falling brethren. Keeping focus, quickly, quietly.

"Ulya, guide him through." Marcus ordered, gentler than the others.

The strangers eyes left Renesmee's location and bore into the forty-eight of us that remained still and apart from the battle. She reached inside her pocket, pulling out a small lighter. She mumbled something about a 'best friend' before speaking in a clear, cold voice "Bella, pull them back."

"What is she doing?" Baili asked. "She's going to hurt us by burning herself? What a freak show!"

Bella was confused and anxious as well, "Asima… I can't—" Asima ignored her, sparking a flame.

"Do it now!" Bella took in a quick gasp and all forty of the fighters, animals included were yanked back a dozen feet, their will taken away in less than a second."

"Pull the rocks down in front of us and bring them in tight!" Margaux screamed, her head shooting up.

"Tell Corin to come back now." Marcus said urgently.

In the other half of a second, Asima put her palm into the flame. Dropping the lighter and bringing her hands together palm to palm. She pulled them apart quickly as if stretching an accordion made of fire.

Mora was momentarily stunned, trying to quickly pull the rocks together fast enough, pulling more from the sides to fill in the gaps. "Corin, get back here." She suggested bringing in more rocks. He made it back, putting his arm through one of the gaps.

"Open back up!" he ordered quickly, but Mora's own self preservation was more important. He tried to fit within the gaps, but none were quite large enough. In that instant she blew, and the fire stretched out towards us, spraying through our first defense. Flames bursting through the gaps and missing us by inches. Knowing that anyone on the other side was lost, Mora held the wall tighter, ignoring the screams, Corin's being the loudest, still trying to fit through the hole, the strong smell of burning vampire filling my nose. I let my perfect façade slip just enough to catch the horrified expression on Irma's face. Wanting to go comfort her and knowing I couldn't caused me an unusual pain. I turned back ahead just as Corin's forearm dropped to the ground.

We all stared at it silently, Aro was the first to speak. "Pity."

"So much for thinning them out," Caius seconded feeling inconvenienced.


	57. Chapter 57 Ditching

**Author's note- This point of view is also from the Volturi's side, Irma is the youngest half-vamp of the three sisters. ENJOY AND COMMENT!**

* * *

Chapter 56- Ditching

_Pity? What did he mean pity? _The vampires that he often referred to as his "children" and "precious ones" were dead, and he can only say a mere _pity_? That's when I knew he didn't care about us or our safety, no matter how _precious _we were.

He wouldn't care how many of us it took as long as his vision was accomplished. I looked at Corin's arm, frozen as if reaching. _That could have been me on the other side of that wall, or my sisters, or worse!_ My eyes cut to Palin and then away.

Aro had a strict rule about us interacting with anyone other than him and his brothers. He knew vampires tempers, and self control. We had beating hearts, hearts he wanted to keep beating. Why he didn't kill us with my father, I had yet to figure out.

Aro's rules weren't thought about much since most vampires treated us like we were below them, and my sisters treated it as if it were just the opposite. Until Palin and I fell in love, it wasn't even thought about. We would meet in secret, which was a lot easier than I thought it would be, with vampires suspicious by nature.

Corin noticed me watching Palin, and took us with him when he went out to go after Alistair. No doubt to keep his team intact since he hated us. Before going into this battle I tried to convince Palin to run with me. But always logical, he refused, promising it would be better after the fight.

Now that Corin was dead, and everyone was anxious I was unsure. No I was _sure_, sure we were all going to die. I wanted an out for me, Corin, and my sisters, just a place of peace where we could grow old. Or not grow old, whatever just _live._

Aro was giving a speech about not having any fear, and preparing to fight for what they believed in. "Though the enemies with the yellow eyes, and the men that turn into beasts, have powers that are unknown, we have something worth fighting for… Order! They want to take it away…"

Everyone looked as if the Volturi were heroes. I looked at the ancient wives, both looking as if they heard this speech a million times, on the crusades they attended through the eons.

_We're all going to die. Can no one see this?_ I screamed to myself. My sisters eager to fight, I tried to get their attention, to talk escape.

Isidora nudged me, "Pay attention sister." She snapped harshly. Palin cutting his eyes to me, not liking her tone. Then away back to the brothers.

_Can there be any escape?_ I asked myself only caring about my sisters and Palin.

Almost as if Caius could here my thoughts I tuned in on his speech. "… We are in this, no turning back! We fight for our ability keep order within our world. We _will_ not run from our duties!…"

Well that did it, Palin definitely wasn't going to leave now. I just looked up at the sky, that despite the sun earlier was turning a dismal grey and cloudy, gentle soft roars of thunder in the background. _I don't know if anyone is up there, and I don't know if you only apply to humans or what. But if you can hear me, can you please keep my sisters and Palin safe?_

I waited for some type of 'I got you' or 'request granted' but nothing came. I took the silence as my answer and tried to mentally go over targets that I could take out.

_I can't fight Edward, he will know what I am going to do. What about the blonde one that was friends with Aro? He seemed gentle. So gentle that I am wondering which side is right. I couldn't fight him, that doesn't seem right. The little one with the dark hair. She needed help from the big one to finish off her vampire._

_**No I wouldn't go for her, she's really quick, plus she can see the future. Maybe you should go for Asima. She hasn't fought the entire time. You could probably take her in combat… **_

_What and get burned to death? I don't think so… _I jumped when I noticed the angelic voice in my head wasn't my own.

Inés pulled me back into formation. "Pay attention damn it, get your head out of the clouds."

"Sorry…" I whispered, knowing that if I told her I was hearing voices she would throw me on the other side of that wall herself.

_**That was rude, why are you apologizing to her? You need to be stronger than that if you plan on living.**_

I knew I wasn't going crazy, well maybe I was, but I knew I didn't make that part up. _Are you…God?_

The voice in my head turned into a laugh, almost singing. _**Oh, no. Just heard your pleas and would like to help. I don't want to kill you and you don't seem like you want to die either. So let's look at our options shall we?**_

_Options!_ If there were any other options I wouldn't be here. This has to be a trick, one of them has to be in my head.

_**Yes, I am Asima and I am in your head, but I am not trying to trick you. If I wanted to kill you I would just bide my time until the wall drops and seek you out. I don't want to kill you. You are innocent, you feel as if you don't have a choice and there is always a choice. Like going to live in South America with your brother and his aunt…**_

She had to be tricking me now. I had no brother, the only living family I had were my sisters. _I don't have a bother._

_**Yes you do. His name is Nahuel, and he helped the last time the Volturi decided to try and exterminate the Cullens. How do you think the Volturi found you? Not by accident. Aro acquired you like he hopes to take some of us.**_

I would know if I had a brother. My sisters would be old enough to remember and they would have told me. This had to be a trick.

Another voice entered my head. _**This isn't a trick, what she's telling you is the truth. Your brother and his aunt did help us, and you don't have to be here.**_

It was all too much, "Get out of my head!" I half shrieked. Getting the inner silence I requested, but the vampires around me also became silent.

"What is wrong with you?" Isidora scolded with narrow eyes.

"Is it true, do I have a brother? Nahuel, who is he?" I asked Inés ignoring Isidora.

"Who told you about Nahuel?" She asked in an accusatory tone, looking at Isidora.

"It wasn't me?" She shrugged looking past me, neither answering my questions.

_**Isidora took your memory of him, I'm not sure why, but neither of them wanted you to know. Ask them, and I can tell you… **_the girl promised.

I turned to Isidora wanting answers, "You took my memory? You _never_ manipulate the minds of people you care about _ever_! Why did you take it? Tell me why now!" I demanded. I could feel the other vampires watching me, but the only eyes that mattered were Palin's and he was just as confused as I was.

Isidora glared at me in disbelief, offended. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"You must fight against the voices in your head. Their only desire is to separate us, so that we have no hope in this fight. Come here darling Irma." Aro called reaching out to me, sympathetic.

_**Listen to me, this is what happened. Aro was there as well. I am not making this up only repeating their thoughts…**_

I listened to the inner voice as she ran over what happened. I stared at Aro blankly and then back at my sisters. "I wanted to be with him, and you took my memories away? Because Aro wanted to watch my _maturity?"_

"No, dear. They are confusing your mind to make us weak. Don't be the weak one Irma." Aro answered smiling. "I can protect you from them, just come here." His hand still stretched.

_**Don't let him touch you, I will tell you where you can find him, and you will be safe and you can take Palin and your sisters and run. I promise you we won't attack. But if he touches you, then Nahuel and his family are no longer safe, and I can't let that happen.**_

"I don't know who to believe right now." I sighed talking to Aro and Asima at the same time.

"I know it is hard, just come here. I'll protect you from them. But I need to know what they are saying."

I looked at him, and then back at my sisters. "Go to Aro, what are you waiting for? What is wrong with you?" Isidora spat.

_**This is the part where I told you that you would have to be stronger if you wanted to live. You need to believe that I am telling you the truth and be strong enough to walk away from your sisters, and Aro. If you are weak and conform you will die. Once those rocks fall and the fight begins, it will be too late and you will die. The choice is yours, jump over the rocks and live or fight and die.**_

"I can't do this…" I shook my head backing towards the wall of boulders. I could see Asima through them, staring, and I saw something in her face that made me lean towards her truth. Hope.

"I have a brother, out there, and I am going to find him. I am sorry Aro but I can no longer serve with you. Inés, Isidora, you can come to, I forgive you, just come."

Isidora glared at me, "You're a fool, just like Nahuel. If you go over that wall you will die, but then again you deserve as much, you've always been ungrateful."

That stung, but I had to be strong. "Then I hope that you survive."

"This is foolish, Afton bring her to me." Aro ordered losing patience.

Everything happened too quick for my eyes after that. I was able to catch Afton coming towards me, but Palin speared him and was at my side in the same second. "You will not touch her." Everyone seemed shocked, except for Marcus.

"You're protecting a half-vampire?" Jane scowled with distaste.

"Worst, he's _fallen_ for her." Ulya frowned.

"How did this happen?" Aro shot a glance at Santiago.

Palin was calculating, ignoring questions. Weighing his options. "What are you going to leave with her too?" Orin spat sarcastically.

He didn't answer, his back to me still in a protective stance. "He will _not_ leave, he will fight with us." Eskarne ordered. "And the half- whatever will go to Aro, _now._" I waited for her effects to kick in but oddly felt nothing. Palin remained in his stance, also defying her law.

"Did you take my talent?" She accused Carlos.

"No way!" He defended.

_**I have protected you, jump over the wall. The choice is now.**_

I looked at Palin, wondering what to say to him, but I had no need. "Irma, jump over, I will be right behind you." He promised. She must have been talking to him too.

"No one is to go after them." Marcus ordered.

"Yes if they chose to die don't be a fool and join them." Caius agreed, though I was sure Marcus's reasons were different. I leaped over the wall taking another quick peak at my sisters. I was shocked to see all of them staring at me, all standing still. Some eyes supportive, some empathetic, and I knew I made the right choice when Palin leaped over. _**Go to Panama, you can find them there… **_

I nodded "Thank you." She looked hurt, and my heart went out to her wanting to help.

_**Go…**_ she warned, and we nodded running in the opposite direction.

"So you don't think I am crazy for this? I asked him still nervous.

"Of course I do, but crazy or not, you're mine." He smiled, trying to get more distance between us before the fighting started again.


	58. Chapter 58 Affinity

**_Author's note, this one isn't hard to figure out, were back on the side of good now. I hope you enjoy._**

* * *

Chapter 57- Affinity

"Here Asima, let me help." Carlisle insisted taking off his button up shirt, and ripping his sleeves off, tying them one at a time to her burned hands.

She gasped in pain as he wrapped them. Definitely trying to hide the fact that it hurt from the rest of us. To me it was obvious, I never had much medical training but after watching Carlisle for years, I could tell that they were bad. I wasn't sure if there was such a thing as fourth degree burns but if there weren't this would be it.

They were burned to the muscle, and the blood blackened and burned to the point that it didn't even bother us. Seth whined as she winced, almost as if he suffered the injuries himself.

"It will heal Seth." I promised rubbing his side. "Just give it a few minutes. They already aren't as bad as they were."

"It's a good thing that you have a heart beat because this would be permanent to someone like Benjamin." Carlisle tried to lighten the outlook.

The only person that laughed was Asima, and even that was a weak one. "Yeah, your right." She smiled. "I held it too long. Two minutes was way over the limit I shouldn't have pushed it. My own fault really." She looked at Benjamin. "If you plan on using it, I suggest no more than thirty seconds, any damage you do will be permanent."

"No problem, thirty seconds got it." He took note wiggling his fingers.

"Alice how long until the rocks fall?" Zafrina asked staring at the rocks, she was debating on whether or not to attack though them.

"I wouldn't do that, they'll fall in three minutes. It'll give us time to regroup anyway." I advised her against her plan.

"How is Nessie up there?" Emmett asked squinting up towards the cliff.

"She's fine Emmett, ready to come down no doubt." Edward answered bulling Bella closer to him. He looked back up, "Asima is fine sweetheart, stay where you are. You are doing beautifully."

Jasper and Garrett were discussing another form of strategy, no one was expecting for the attack to come in waves. Even though we remained unharmed, and now our numbers were more even, we were probably more vulnerable without Asima and Bella being able to work together, even though Bella was holding her own perfectly.

We could hear harsh words behind the rocks that kept them protected, I tried to make a decision that would allow me to see what was happening but whatever it was must have involved something other than vampire.

"What's going on over there?" Carmen asked Carlisle eying Asima curiously, she had her eyes closed, unsure if it was from the pain or something else I didn't interfere.

"The youngest sister of Nahuel's, Irma, doesn't want to fight. Asima and Edward are trying to persuade her that it isn't a trap, everyone else is trying to persuade her that it is. She doesn't know who to believe." Esme answered, still watching Asima.

"The poor thing must be confused." I replied sympathetic.

"Yes, let's hope she makes the right choice." Carlisle hoped grimly.

"It doesn't look good." Edward answered, the Volturi don't want her to leave. "Aro, especially, but her sister's staying might seal her fate."

"No one is to attack if she comes over on our side." Asima said opening her eyes. We all watched, hoping that her life didn't have to be ended unnecessarily.

"That's it, Eskarne gave the order, she can't disobey. Nor her mate." Edward answered grimly.

"Wait, I can cheat too you know." Asima smiled. "Look."

We all watched as she leaped quietly over the wall. She eyed everyone with curiosity, but mainly my family. The vampire I recognized to be Palin leaped over behind her. His eyes wondering if he made the right choice.

"Thank you." She whispered softly taking Palin's hand. She noticed Asima's hands, and looked as if she wanted to offer aid, then decided against it. Jasper, always skeptical, watched them until they disappeared out of sight.

"You shielded them." Bella answered in a statement, slightly accusatory.

"The choice had to be theirs, not Eskarne's." Asima answered unrepentant.

"Now this wave is going to go a little different." Liam started, breaking out of the semi circle with Jasper, Garrett, and Eleazar. "They are the most talented, it will not only be skill they fight with, but their gifts as well."

"We suggest everyone sticks with who they were assigned, and everyone else fill in where needed. We're even in numbers, but still hold a slim chance." Jasper added.

"Well that put me down to two opponents, pity, I was looking for a challenge." Charlotte smirked.

Peter smiled back at her, "You can always trade with Emmett for Baili."

"No way, no how." Emmett growled playfully, but almost sounding as if you were trying to take an animals food.

"Serious everyone, this still isn't a game. Don't expect this to be as simple as the first wave." Jasper reminded. "Bella will flicker out shields in various times, Asima needs to focus on healing. So you need to attack as if Bella didn't have an ability, because no doubt Carlos will take it."

"I'll try to not let that happen." Bella promised.

"Asima, how are the hands?" Tanya asked, Jasper's warning sinking in.

"Getting the movement back. Can feel the blood flowing through them again. Give me another ten minutes and I'll be perfect." She winked at Seth.

The rocks that separated us from the Volturi began shooting out towards us in random sprays. A couple hit the wolves, another hit Kachiri, another Jasper. I paused as the rock impacted with Jasper, then relaxed after I noticed that he was shielded.

"Looks like we don't have that long." Emmett answered putting his arm up deflecting a smaller rock that was coming towards him.

He nodded and I saw him going for Carlos, I nodded and he knew where I was heading. Margaux.

I ran straight at Margaux, but was intercepted by Chelsea. I saw her coming, and what to do. I ducked under as she leaped over me, with only a second to act, for she wouldn't be over my head for long. I stretched using my hands to push her abdomen, causing her to be throw in the direction of Kate. Kate pulled her down by the arm slamming her into the ground. Maggie stood on her back and they both yanked at her limps causing a high screeching sound to fill the space. The first one since the fighting started again.

I stopped to help Esme, finish off Afton. Then looked at the wolves, they seemed to be holding their own. I tried to see ahead, but couldn't see them at all. I kept forward, Margaux remained unmoved, as if she were baiting me. I looked to the left and right of me to make sure that it was safe and continued on.

I was halfway across the field when I felt the pain. The mind numbing, pain that only Jane could inflict. _Shields gone._ I thought to myself, surprised that I could even process coherent thoughts. Especially with hot razors scraping against every surface of my body, and flames running beneath the surface.

Laying and cringing in the middle of the field, I felt like no one around me noticed. Too preoccupied with their own survival. I was certain that the pain would only last long enough for a member of the Volturi to reach me, to finish me off, but it wasn't ending.

"Jasperrr." I called involuntarily, always needing him. _Where's Jasper, I need Jasper, Jasper will make her stop._

Then I heard him across the field. "Alice! Oh Alice!"

"Make…stop…ppppleeeee" I managed to get out feeling the current of fire cover me.

His eyes searched around for Jane. Unable able to find her amongst the fighting. Then I realized, after the full minute of pain that Margaux wasn't baiting me into an attack from Jane. But that I was the bait, for Jasper, this was his ambush.

"I'm going to make it stop, but I have to find Jane." He brushed my cheek with his hand, trying to put me at ease no doubt, but my body felt fried and unresponsive to his touch. "Oh Bella, can't you shield her, Asima, can't you do anything." It frustrated me to be unable to hear his response. But whatever Asima told him mentally wasn't good.

Then all of a sudden, cool. I could catch my breath, I was no longer on fire and I was able to leap up. "Jasper behind you!" I warned. It was Carlos, and Orin, both prepared to fight.

"Alice, get back." He cautioned putting his arm in front of me. Taking a protective stance.

"Not a chance." I argued going into a stance for attack. I leapt at Carlos, prepared for the worst. He dodged, laughing, as if it were a game. And then suddenly I was on the ground again, buckled over in pain. Shield once again gone.

"Alice!" Jasper was once again by my side.

"Dddddooooonnnn'ttttt get distracted…Jasper." I encouraged, gasping for air.

Carlos laughed running his fingers over his black hair. "You might want to listen to your girlfriend."

Jasper's mood changed, a dark mood that I rarely saw. He stood up, still in a stance over me, leaping at Carlos, only to get speared by Orin. This wasn't going to be a fair fight.

Jasper was holding his own, but it was still only defensive. He wasn't able to get the advantage, Orin didn't seem to be using his gifts but from the looks of it they must have counteracted each other. Then something changed, and Jasper was able to regain his footing.

In the right moment, Carlos decided to come at him and Jasper welcomed it. His arms locked around Carlos's waist, he used his feet to kick Orin away, separating the too. He was about to separate Carlos's head from his body when another, stronger, surge of pain went though me, and as much as I tried to keep my screams and whimpers low, this one had a mind of its own. It ripped through me and shook everything around me.

Causing Jasper to lose is focus, therefore giving the Orin the chance to bite at Jasper's shoulder blade and rip his arm clean off. Jasper released his hold on Carlos and shot back towards me. That was something that never happened to him before. Jasper was going to lose? Not my Jasper, he couldn't lose.

Still trying to fight he circled around me, never turning his back to them. Moving as they moved.

"Didn't I tell you to listen to your girlfriend." Carlos laughed separating from Orin, to try to get on the other side of him.

"Stop with the phrases and get it over with, we have more to fight." Orin chastised. "I'll take the blonde, you get the girl. It shouldn't be to difficult, she's probably begging for it by now anyway." He was right.

"Fine. Ruin my fun." Carlos snarled before I could feel his weight on me. "Nothing personal…but it's either your mate, or mine"

I was ready for death, and from the looks of it Jasper was going to share the same fate. At least we would be together whatever happened next. I could feel his cold breath at my neck, I closed my eyes for the first time.

Then I felt cool air, and there was no longer weight on top of me. The pain from Jane was gone, but I could still hear the fight around me.

I heard a growl and screeching, causing me to reopen my eyes. I wasn't dead, and Jasper wasn't either. Sami was pulling Carlos apart. His legs, then his arms, and finally pulling his head from his body and crushing it between his jaws. I looked over, to Orin suffering the same way by the jaws of Paul.

Seth jetted towards us, dropping Jasper's arm at my feet. "Thank you Seth." I blurred at his side under the protection of our shape shifting friends. "Are you okay?" I asked him pushing the arm against the crystal space where it once was, waiting the time that it would take for them to heal back together.

"I'm fine, are you alright?" He asked, analyzing me.

"Overprotective fool." I smiled once he was able to move his fingers. "Looks like Asima is back in."

"So it seems." He answered kissing my forehead. He looked at the Paul, Seth, and Sami. "Thank you brothers. I am forever in your debt."

Seth barked as if he were saying don't mention it and then the connection happened in my mind. I was brought back to the conversation I had with Asima on the flight. I was upset that I couldn't see anything that was going to happen, and she told me...

"Alice, you are focusing on how we are different. You need to focus on how we are the same."

And I remembered feeling more confused than when our talk first started. "We are different, I'm frozen, you all aren't. I will never now how it feels to phase or shape shift."

"You need to learn to look beneath that." She answered trying to help.

Now that I made the connection, everything around me seemed to transform. When I looked into the recent future I was still unable to see the shape shifters, and the half-vampires in there, but I was able to see the space they occupied, the outcomes of the shadowed outlined that represented them. And in that moment, Seth's shadowed lining was going to be under attack.

"Seth, duck!" I yelled running at him. He lowered his frame only slightly as Heidi leaped to bite him. I jumped pushing my hand on his back to give me leverage and kicked sideways knocking her against the ground. Sami and Paul finished her off from there.

Seth and Jasper eyed me in amazement. "Did you just see that?" Jasper asked throwing Heidi's limbs in the closest fire.

"I guess I did." I smiled feeling satisfied with my new found strength.. "I have Margaux to go after." I declared before running off.

So satisfied with my new found talent, I stopped to aid Leah and Zafrina just before Ulya tried to jump in and save Adam.

"Decisions, Decisions." I thought to myself aloud. "Margaux, where are you?" I closed my eyes for a brief moment, looking for her.

We had killed her mate, and sse was on the warpath, I had seen her ripping up Liam, and I knew that I would be too late to save him, maybe if I could see where she was heading after I could head her off. Then my eyes opened at the glimpse of the shadowy figure. "Jabril."

He was in the opposite direction, and father away. I searched through the flying shattered limbs and the smoke of burning vampire when I saw her. Liam was gone, and she was already stalking towards him. "Margaux!" I screamed running at her as quickly as I could.

She saw me, I saw her, but Jabril didn't, he was ripping apart Alec. He was tossing him and some other random limbs into a fire when she leaped on his back, using her teeth to send a surge of venom into his veins. Time stopped as he gathered barely enough strength to throw her off before the pain was too much for him to be able to stay phased. He curled up into a ball, shaking and screaming in agony. I growled.

She licked the drop of blood that lingered at the corner of her mouth and raised her eyebrows. "Hmm, you would think since he was an animal his blood wouldn't taste so sweet. Go figure." She shrugged kicking him against the wall of the cliff base. I heard the bones break when he hit the wall, I was sure he didn't notice with the venom spreading through. "I will have something to look forward to after killing you."

"Surely you don't see that happening Margaux." I smiled crouching in.

"We will see." She smiled leaping the same time that I did.

Our bodies sounded like boulders crashing as we connected mid air and I clawed at her face. My nail scraped across her cheek sounding like nails on a chalk board but giving me the desired effect. "My face!" She growled getting up from the ground.

"Don't worry, that's not what I am after." I snarled jumping at her again. She saw me coming and ducked just as I did. I stared blankly at her decisions, fighting only off of a split second future. I could tell that she was doing the same, the way we blocked and weaved away from each other barely getting an attack. Her eyes were just as unfocused as mine, as I ducked under her leg trying to take her footing, and she jumped silently regaining it quickly.

Then I saw Renesmee's shadowed frame, and it brought me barely back into focus just in time for Margaux's fist to connect with my face, and feeling the crack. I hit the ground, the force pushing me against the dirt another ten feet away from her. She smiled bitterly. "I told you, you were going to die." She smiled stalking toward me.

"Shhh, shh Jabril it's ok, I'm going to get you out of here." Renesmee whispered. She picked him up as gently as she could.

Margaux saw my eyes fall on her, and turned quickly, vampires were territorial when it came to their hunt. She noticed Nessie and went ballistic, instincts kicking in. " Where are you going with my kill half-breed?"

She was in front of her in seconds, grabbing Jabril by the arm and tossing him back against the wall. Breaking another rib or two. "Jabril." Nessie cried looking offended. She took a stance that she saw Jasper take a hundred times in practice, except there was too much weight on her front foot, so if she leapt she would become uncoordinated, an easy victory for Margaux if it got that far.

Margaux grabbed her by the throat, her back against the wall. A simple flex of her fingers and her throat would be crushed. "Are you really trying to fight _me_?"

That gave me the time I needed I was behind her in less than two seconds, grabbing the arm that held Nessie in the air I pulled it back towards me, snapping it behind her back, setting Nessie free. "You owe me an arm." I whispered before ripping it off. The screech was masked by her howl of pain. I grabbed her by the hair and threw her over my head, away from Ness and Jabril and into the ground where I once was. "You know what, I think I'll take two." I hissed putting my foot on her chest and ripping the second one off, stomping it beyond repair. I looked down at her pathetic and weak and quoted the last words she would ever hear. "Nothing personal…Oh wait, it is..." Then my foot crushed into her throat.


	59. Chapter 59 Bravery

Chapter 58- Bravery

_I'm not suppose to be down here, I'm not suppose to be down here_. I said to myself after barely getting missed by a flying leg. It had came from Benjamin striking Amato with a bolt of lightning, it was still smoking as it went over my head. _Nope, definitely shouldn't be down here. _But Jabril was hurt, and I had to get to him. Either he would get eaten by Margaux, or the venom killed him, either way it would destroy Asima and Leah.

My objective was to keep the first from happening. Maybe they could do something to prevent the rest. Alice and Margaux seemed to be breaking even when I last checked, my plan was to run down, get Jabril, and bring him back to where I was, he wasn't going to last in human form down there for much longer.

I could hear his screams as I slid quietly with my back against the wall towards him. Alice was on the ground, I must have distracted her.

But wait, for that to happen she would have had to have _seen_ me coming down. She lay on her back, a long crack on the side of her face backing away from Margaux as she stalked forward.

I wanted to intervene to throw a rock, or jump on her back and scream "Get away from my aunt!" But the second the thought came to mind Alice warned me with her eyes against it. So she _could_ see me. I decided to stick to my actual plan, getting Jabril and going to hide.

His screams were ignored by Margaux, probably tuned out like background music. I was able to scoop him up into my arms. He was shaking with pain, and I wanted to provide some type of comfort but I didn't know what to do, so I put my lips at his ear, "Shhh, shh Jabril it's ok, I'm going to get you out of here." I promised.

I crept as quietly as I could towards the trail that would lead up to camp, but it wasn't quiet enough.

"Where are you going with my kill half-breed?" She snapped, rushing towards me, yanking Jabril from my arms and throwing him against the base of the cliff.

He didn't even notice the bones breaking, though I could hear them, and it made me cringe. Her calling me a half-breed I could take, but her tossing Jabril like he were a sack of meat, treating him as if he were already dead angered me.

I got into a stance preparing to fight, but when I went to spring at her my feet somehow got crossed, and she caught me by the throat pushing me back against the wall.

"Are you really trying to fight _me_?" She asked as if I were a joke.

I was too focused on trying to get air, to answer. In a blur Alice yanked her arm letting me drop back to the ground. My throat ached as I gasped quick deep breaths. I looked at Alice, the crack in her perfect face completely healed. "You owe me an arm." She growled before I heard the high pitched screech that only came from separating limbs. I scooped Jabril up into my arms again, deciding not to stick around and see the outcome, Alice was fine.

"You know what, I think I'll take two." Was the last thing that I heard her growl before Jabril and I disappeared back up the trail.

"It's alright Jabril, I got you." I whispered repeating comforting words as I ran up the hill. He was surprisingly light in his human form, but then again I never had to carry a human before.

He tried to force words out, but I could tell the venom was kicking into over drive. "Hur-hur-hur-hru" he grunted taking quick breaths.

"I know it hurts, but you have to wait until I can get someone to help you. Everyone is still fighting." I sighed wishing I could help. When I reached the top I laid him in a tent and began searching frantically for some clothes. I settled on a blanket and began wrapping him in it.

"Le-Le-Le" He panted as I wrapped him tighter.

"Leah's safe, and still fighting. Do you want me to go get her?" I asked getting up to try to find her first.

"No!" He shouted grabbing my wrist. "St-St-St-St-Stay puh-puh"

"I'll stay." I promised rubbing his face, "Oh my goodness you're burning up." I noticed picking up a bottle and tilting his head up. "Here, drink some water, it'll help cool you." _I hope._

He sipped at the water, still shaking with pain and gasping for air. His sienna eyes turning bloodshot in one of the corners. I had to do something, to slow the process until Carlisle or Asima could help him, but I didn't know anything about medicine.

_If I slowed the heart rate maybe it'll stop the venom from taking it's course so quickly._ I listened to his heart, beating twice as fast as a normal one. _Or maybe morphine._ I was certain Carlisle had at least that in his bag.

I felt optimistic until I remembered that he left that bag on the plane. "Shoot." I kicked the tent pole making it shake. That was over a hundred and fifty miles away. I looked at Jabril still in pain and for a second I tried to imagine what he could be feeling. I shuttered, and grabbed my backpack filling it with water bottles. "We better get moving." I told myself picking him up and started back towards Monte Nerone.

He didn't talk much as I ran, just screamed and shook on occasion, the blanket that covered him now drenched in his sweat. We were about fifteen miles out of Pisa when he finally did try to speak.

"Ki-Ki-Ki-Kil"

"I'm not going to kill you Jabril, you're going to live I promise. If Asima can survive this you can. We're going to go get you some morphine, try to ease the pain alright? Just stay up for me ok? It won't hurt for too much longer." I lied.

"Ooo k-k-k-k."

I felt guilty for lying but he needed to stay strong, concentrate minute by minute, instead of dreading the long haul. "Shh, save your strength. You'll need it."

We were about halfway, and my mind was running faster than my feet could to ever catch up. It was getting dark, and I was unsure the outcome of the fight, unsure if Jabril would live, and unsure what was going to happen if he did.

He tried to speak again. "Sssssomeonesss co-co-co."

"Shh." I hushed him listening. He was right, someone was coming, two beings to be exact. And I was miles away from any type of rescue. I stopped everything listening to their approach.

They too stopped, and I heard laughter "Did you really think that we were going to let you get away?" Isidora taunted leaning against the tree.

"Oh sister don't antagonize her, she's been playing with the _vampires_ too long. She could really hurt us." Inés teased finally appearing out of the trees.

I tried to keep my voice steady pulling Jabril closer to my chest. "What do you want?" I asked staring at them.

Inés saw me pull Jabril closer and scowled, "We're not after the _cat_. Why you would be protecting such a low creature is beyond me."

Isidora blurred in front of me, grabbing the blanket and yanking it out of my arms, Jabril attached. He hit a tree so hard that it shook from the trunk all the way up to the branches. His screams didn't change from the normal ones that were caused by the venom, but I knew that it hurt. "Lose the cat, this is between us." Isidora hissed never taking her eyes from my face.

"You see, the way that we see it is, Aro's interests in you tend to conflict with his interests in us. If you survive, well then what happens to us? If you die, well nothing changes." Inés explained running her fingers through her cold black hair.

"I have no intention on joining Aro, so keep being his trophies if you want. I'm going to help my friend." I picked up the blanket and headed to wrap Jabril back in it and I felt something hit me in my chest causing me to fly back.

"Yeah, not going to happen." Inés growled coming at me.

"I don't want to fight you." I said trying to take in air, and quickly running over in mind everything that Jabril and Jasper taught me while fighting.

"Well that's fine since we don't expect it to last that long." Isidora smiled reaching for me.

I grabbed her wrist and showed her me coming at her from behind. She swung her arm hitting her sister in the face.

"What was that for?" Inés asked holding her cheek.

"I didn't know it was you I swear." She responded.

I jumped up, kicking Inés in the chest, I could smell the blood, so I knew I crushed something.

Isidora looked at her sister and then back at me with disdain. "You!"

"I said that I didn't _want_ to fight, not that I wouldn't."

She leaped at me and I touched her face confusing her direction again, before punching her in the stomach. _Okay, keep low._ I told myself, ducking around her arms and throwing her into Inés, who was just getting back up.

Inés tossed her sister off and charged at me swinging her hand across my face. It hurt a lot more than I thought it would. It didn't stop me from grabbing her by the throat and bashing her head into the tree.

I could hear Isidora coming up behind me, and using Inés as leverage I pushed my legs up putting them around her neck and spinning her down. Grabbing a large branch, I used it bat style and swung it across Isidora's head instantly breaking her neck. I didn't mean to, but I knew that she wouldn't have stopped regardless.

Inés saw her sister lying lifeless and charged at me. "Isidora!" I turned quickly and swung again, the branch cracking her head.

I held my breath ignoring the blood on my clothes and grabbed the blanket, picking Jabril back up and continuing our journey.

I had to muffle his screams with a piece of the blanket when we finally got back to the plane. I didn't want to attract attention to ourselves. I laid him across a row of seats and ran to the cockpit to get Carlisle's bag.

"Okay Jabril, this is morphine, it's going to ease the pain." I promised filling the needle and plunging it into his arm.

I waited and waited for the screams to stop, for his pain to lessen and nothing came. I gave him more water, and morphine, and still nothing. I paced up and down the aisle waiting. I thought it had kicked in when I heard his grunts and screaming stop.

"Finally." I said hopefully, walking over going to check on him. He looked as if he were sleeping. I wiped the sweat from his face and started to head back to my seat when I realized something. "Wait, he isn't suppose to sleep." I listened closely and sure enough, his heart was no longer beating.

"Oh, no! NO! No! NO!" I said to myself running back to the seat. "Jabril, wake up!" I yelled slapping his cheeks. I started CPR, trying to get his heart to restart, he had to live.

I searched frantically into Carlisle's bag for something that could help. Giving up on an ordered search, I poured everything out on the seat and spread the vials, bandages, needles, and gauze until I found something. "Epinephrine, maybe this will help." I filled the needle and plunged it into his chest and restarted CPR.

After the third pound on his chest he shot up, once again screaming his lungs out. This time I welcomed the sound, because screams meant he wasn't dead. "I almost lost you there."

He didn't respond to my voice, in too much pain to comprehend. I sat on the floor beside him, and separated the epinephrine from the other vials, happy that I at least found something to keep his heart beating until Asima, and Carlisle came.


	60. Chapter 60 Switching

Chapter 59- Switching

"Bella you need to concentrate on your shields." Asima reminded me, her eyes scanning anxiously, my control flickering the more I became distracted. I couldn't see Edward fighting Jane anymore, they had disappeared on the other side Rami and Seth, blocking my view entirely.

It made me anxious, not being able to see him. Thus the reason Asima was giving me a reminder. " Bella, you aren't focusing." She repeated having to use the wind to repel a vampire that was coming at is.

"Sorry." I sighed trying to anxiously calm myself, taking deep breaths until the dome that covered us became a deep blue.

She dropped the winds and the vampire slammed right into the invisible wall. I jumped at the sound, even though I should have been use to it by now. But it was different recognizing the attacker. It was Felix, I watched him as he got up, the crack he got on his forehead, from the impact of the wall sealed itself up almost immediately.

I smiled slightly knowing that he wasn't making it through. That only angered him more, his large frame leaping and snarling at the us, still yielding no results. I could see the venom dripping from his mouth, his teeth pulled back.

Instinctually I crouched letting a snarl rip through me, wanting to attack him, just as much as he wanted to tear into me. He leaped again this time, he was caught in mid air by Seth's jaws. Seth clenched his jaw tighter around his torso running him over to Colin and Brady, to help finish him off.

Asima exhaled, "Thanks honey!" she called smiling putting a warm hand on my neck. I stopped snarling instantly coming out of my stance. "And what were you planning on doing Bella? Running into the shield too?"

I didn't have an answer, I didn't really have a thought. Nor control over the feelings that took over. "I think I'm going to flicker out." I warned feeling myself close to my max. I knew I would need another few minutes to recover, and I didn't want there to be any gaps in our defense.

"Alright Bella, switch in three. Ready?" she asked preparing me. We've been doing this routine for over three hours minus the lapse when Asima was hurt. I was prepared.

"One…" I counted taking a breath.

"Two…" she counted, but my shields flickered prematurely. Taking a mind of their own.

"Th¾" was the only syllable Asima could get out before she was tackled to the ground. Ulya must have noticed the pattern, because she was on top of Asima at too convenient of a second.

I tried shielding her as quickly as possible but they weren't even stretching around myself. _Damn it all._ I thought to myself, running over going to pull her off.

"No." She yelled at me from underneath her. It was hard to hear her grunted orders over Ulya's growls. "Stop Eskarne!"

I whipped around looking for her before I heard Ulya's screams, I was sure she released Asima imagining the shock running over her skin.

_Eskarne, Eskarne, Eskarne. _I thought to myself. _Where was she?_ Then I saw her eyes fixed on Edward and everything stopped. _Shield, shield, shield. _I thought to myself frantically.

I covered him with just enough time to save him from a mental dagger thrown from Jane, only for it to flicker out as Eskarne spoke. Her thick Ukraine accent dripping with venom as she spoke her order. "Edward, remain still."

He had no choice but to obey. Jane leaped on him, quickly grabbing him by his right arm and leg swinging him into a full circle. Once, twice, and third time before slamming him into the ground. He didn't move. Still a frozen statue.

She picked him up again the same way, swinging him again and again, around and around, but on the fourth time the force in which she swung him sent him flying over the edge of the cliff into the ocean.

"Edward!" I screamed finally unlocking my muscles, and my vocal chords.

Jane frowned holding his arm and leg, feeling cheated out of her fun. She threw the pieces down as if they were no longer interesting and ran off to help Aro fight.

I screamed his name again, feeling myself being ripped apart, not by a vampire, but the pain of him gone. Unable to form coherent sentences vocally or mentally.

I didn't even notice a vampire coming at me until Jacob and Asima stopped him from taking my head off. Jacob's warm mouth pulling at my clothes trying to pull me up from the ground.

"Bella, he's alright, he's not dead. I can hear his thoughts. Get up, we are too vulnerable here." Asima encouraged pulling me up with a little more force than Jacob was willing to exert.

"Jacob, find a way down there and get him out. Take Rosalie and the limbs with you, she can reattach him." Asima ordered, before they both nodded and disappeared.

_Rosalie was there too?_

"Bella, get up. The numbers are off, and Eskarne's still loose. We have to fight alright?" She spoke as if I were a fragile child.

But in that moment I wasn't fragile, I wasn't weak, and I wasn't hurt. Once I was sure that Edward was going to be alright, I could only comprehend one emotion. Anger.

Fighting wasn't going to be a problem anymore.

Asima was growing anxious by my silence. "Bella…" She called waiting for a response.

My fists became tight, my knuckles sticking out, my teeth clenched, and my body stiff. It took a lot of concentration to unlock my jaw enough to speak. I could hear the malevolence rang in each word as I spoke it. "I'll…take…Jane."

She smiled putting a hand on my shoulder. "I'll take Eskarne."

Jane and Eskarne were together at Marcus and Aro's side. If Aro was still standing that meant that Vladimir wasn't successful in his attack.

We ignored the bodies that piled up, broken beyond repair waiting to be burned. Esme and Carlisle were aiding Emmett in disassembling Baili as we passed. Sami and Kachiri were taking down the wives with a few other members of the pack.

"No." Asima gasped as something she'd seen upset her. Her expression glassy and blank.

"What is it Asima?" I asked feeling my body tense now that Jane was within my sights, letting curiosity take over the urge to attack momentarily.

"Carlisle." She gasped blinking and running back towards the pack.

Eskarne's voice held a smile as she yelled across the distance. "Carlisle!"

I wasn't as worried, they defeated Baili and she was burning so she couldn't hurt him the way Jane had hurt Edward, I felt like we should have been running back the opposite direction towards Jane. _What are we doing?_

Carlisle looked up, Eskarne getting his attention. His blonde hair no longer the perfection that it always was.

"Kill Esme, and anyone that stands in your way." she laughed, as if it were a perfect solution.

I froze watching the pain flicker over his face before his teeth pulled back and ran at her. "No." I gasped now propelling myself faster towards the direction.

Esme was completely unaware of what Eskarne had done. She was helping Emmett throw parts into the fire before they had a chance to reassemble themselves.

I passed Asima, and reached Esme first. "Esme, we have to move." I tugged at her urgently.

"Oh, Bella, there you are." She caught my expression and became instantly worried. "Are you alright dear?"

I couldn't answer, I didn't know how to explain it. I just knew that I had to get her to a safe place, probably with Renesmee. I tugged at her gently, guiding her towards the trail that led up towards where she would be.

She stopped, "Wait, Carlisle will worry if I¾"

"He'll understand." I mumbled urging her faster towards the trail.

"Oh there he is." She stopped, waiving her arms, letting him know that she was still safe and with me. She caught his gaze and Carlisle snarled loud enough to hear over screeching limbs and the cracking fire. "Bella, something is wrong." She noticed creasing her brow looking into the face of her husband for over a century.

"Yes, I know." I said once again tugging at Esme.

"I must go to him." She said, worry still never leaving her face.

"No Esme. He'll attack you." I tried to reason gently tugging at her arm again. But she walked towards him. Emmett saw my struggle and came to help.

"Bells what are you doing? Let her go." He asked grabbing my wrist, gently breaking my hold. Well I thought he was coming to help.

"Protecting Esme from Carlisle. He's going to kill her, and everyone else that stands in his way." I explained quickly watching him blur between fights and maneuvering around everything in his path.

Emmett scoffed at the thought.

Esme's expression of worry softened as she processed what I said. She sighed but spoke patiently, "Bella, that will never¾" She stopped reading his expression as he came at her. The look of worry on her face shifting into an expression of fear.

I put her behind me, and leaned into a crouch, my eyes locked on his face and I couldn't analyze him as a target. I loosened my stance and he swung me out of the way before pinning Esme to the ground.

"Carlisle, stop, listen." She pleaded pushing him away with her feet, Emmett grabbing at him, pulling him off.

I recovered and was back at her side within seconds. Carlisle ducked under Emmett's grasp and Emmett grabbed his shoulder as he lunged stopping his advance. Carlisle grabbed his arm, throwing him over his shoulder and into the ground at our feet. Esme looked down at Emmett, hurt and confused, "What is _happening_?" Her voice breaking helping Emmett up.

"Eskarne is what happened, he can't resist it, it's not his fault." I defended.

"He's coming back." Emmett growled in irritation running back forward to meet him. He speared his torso pushing him back only for Carlisle grab his back and suplex him, and kicking out of his path.

"You aren't paying attention Emmett." I called, pulling Esme further back.

He got up, shaking the dirt from his hair. "What do you want me to do, kill him, it's _Carlisle_ for heaven's sake." He said running behind him and pulling him. Still not using his full strength. I understood, I couldn't attack Carlisle either.

Asima reached us, after being held up, with Jasper and Alice at her side. Jasper and Alice took the other sides of Esme, also in a stance. All desperately wanting to protect Esme yet, couldn't classify our father as our enemy we were at a stand still. It was if he were another person, not the kind, gentle, Carlisle that I had always known.

Asima rushed in to help Emmett, "Move Emmett." She ordered running at Carlisle. Apparently she could make the distinction. I looked away not wanting to watch, either way someone would be hurt, Asima small and fragile, or Carlisle, my second father.

"You can look Bella, she isn't hurting him." Alice sighed, her face creased with worry.

Asima had forced him on his stomach for Jasper and Emmett to get a firm grasp on his arms. They secured him before she released her grasp and stepped away. He still snarled and snapped towards Esme. Esme grew morose even though she was the one in danger.

She smiled at him gently, and almost reached to console him until Alice grabbed her hand and pulled it back. She looked at Asima, pleading, "Is there anything that you can do, to take it away?"

Asima looked back at Carlisle and sighed. "No Esme I can't, he'll keep coming, until it's finished or until Eskarne wills it otherwise, or we kill him." Everyone winced, even Asima as she spoke the words. "Edward will also remain frozen, and unresponsive. We just need to get to Eskarne, her effect on them should die with her. That's only an assumption but either way she doesn't get to walk away from this."

Esme looked at Carlisle, and then at her sons. "Can you hold him?"

"We won't let it come to that. He's not going anywhere." Jasper grunted his southern accent becoming more pronounced with the struggle, pulling Carlisle's arm being his back and securing a hand to his shoulder.

"Then come Bella, Asima, we have a few people to kill." Esme snarled running forward.

We passed Aro and Marcus fighting each other, and I started to ask but Alice beat me with an explanation in clipped sentences. "That's where Asima and I were. Asima touched Aro, and absorbed his talent, as well as his thoughts. He killed Marcus's mate Didyme, his biological sister, to keep the Volturi strong, Caius tried to interfere but Stefan fed him to the wolves."

"There's Demetri, I have to do this." Asima said breaking away from our formation. She took the lighter in her hands putting her palm into the flame again this time cupping them over one another forming a ball. She tossed it from hand to hand to prevent damage again. "Hey Benjamin, ever play hot potato?" She asked tossing the ball of fire over Demetri's head to Benjamin. Demetri's eyes followed the ball of flame as it pulled into Benjamin's hand almost like it were magnetized. Asima speared him from behind and Benjamin set his left leg ablaze.

Self preservation must have been strong with Demetri because he separated the leg himself before it could spread to the rest of him.

"Heads up Asima." Benjamin called tossing it back to her, she turned in the nick of time shooting it towards another vampire that came behind her. This one was fully engulfed.

She controlled the fire as if it she were crumbling a ball of paper. "Thanks Ben," she called throwing it back over Demetri's head. Benjamin shot it at his torso this time, letting him scream and hop around.

He smiled shooting it again at a pile of moving limbs setting them to burn before throwing it back to Asima. " I'll let you put that out." He offered. She smiled pushing her palms together, rubbing them quickly, then waving her fingers at him showing unharmed palms, before running off with him to throw in more limbs.

"Eskarne." Esme growled locking her in sight, "She's mine." She said also breaking away and running after her.

"You'll need my help." Alice said following behind her.

That left only Jane. I salivated knowing that I would get her all to myself. From the look on Jane's face when I stopped in front of her, she had the same thoughts.

" I finally have the privilege of taking out the sweet, helpless, innocent Bella." She grinned pacing as I paced, changing directions, trying to find a better point of attack.

I bore into her as I spoke, bringing a shield around myself, and pulling it tight. I flexed my fingers, checking the range of motion. "It isn't going to go like you think Jane." I threatened pulling back my teeth.

"We'll see." She growled before spearing at me.

I ducked underneath her throwing her legs over my head, letting her land on her back. She recovered before I was able to turn around.

"Now that wasn't very lady like." She spat, jetting at me again. I could tell she wasn't use to fighting without her skill, and that didn't work on me. Luckily I watched my family enough to remember.

"I'll show you lady like." I hissed at her as she speared me. I grabbed her wrist, wrenching her arm across her body and flipping her over. Still holding her arm, I moved into a crouch and planted one of my feet on her back, just how Edward and Jasper drilled into me these past few months. Exactly the same, I stood up, yanking her arm with me. She let out a terrific shriek as I threw her arm into a near-by fire, already bodies burning in it. I didn't hesitate to speculate who it was. She began dragging herself forward, away from me, but I grabbed both of her legs and pulled them off as well, again flinging them the fire. Her scream was loud enough to make humans deaf. I quickly got rid of her other arm leaving her head and torso attached.

She spat curse words and mental daggers at my shield and I still remained unaffected. "Sorry it didn't go like you thought." I smiled picking her up by her hair.

I started to finish her off until I remembered Edward, and the hatred grew stronger. "Might want to hold your breath." I warned, tossing her as far out into to the water as I could. She could be at the bottom of the sea forever, the thirst alone would be torture. She deserved at least that.

"Bella!" Edward called out streaking to my side and picking me up.

"Oh Edward, is it over?" I asked kissing his wet face and rubbing my fingers through his hair.

"It's over, Eskarne's dead." He promised, his voice holding a shadowy vengeance.

I stared out over the cliff, "Jane is taken care of too." I felt the anger creeping back up but I shook it off, inspecting Edward's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

I'm fine love, don't worry about me." I ran my finger down the fine line that separated his arm from the rest of his body. I kissed it and he buried his face in my hair.

"Come, we have an arrangement to make."

I was confused with his answer but followed anyway taking his hand. "With Aro and Caius dead a few of he others ceased their attacks, no longer wanting to fight." He explained knowing me well enough to know when I was lost. We came in directly on the end.

"Up hold the laws, and punish the guilty, that is all you are to do." Asima warned Marcus, authority ringing in her voice. "You were a victim of circumstances and if I had any doubt of your repentance you would be dead with your brothers.

"I will, I should have stepped in centuries ago, but…"

"I know." She interrupted looking away. "Stefan." She called out searching through our very large group surrounding the surviving five of them. He made his way to the front, stopping at her side. She directed her attention back at Marcus. "Stefan will help you, and keep an eye on things."

"Of course." He said tipping his head to her, but it wasn't out of fear that he did this, it seemed to be out of respect. "If you, would…" He started to offer letting it trail off.

"No, Volterra isn't a place for me." She declined with a small laugh.

"I see," He scanned the crowd not in a coveting manner but to extend the offer to everyone, "If anyone else would like to join us, help put things back on track, you are welcome."

Several 'no thank yous' ' were muttered, but two stepped forward. Maggie and Benjamin. "We'll stay, we understand the need for law, and our covens are gone." Benjamin explained.

"You're welcome." Marcus answered graciously.

"You should head back, the sun will rise soon." Carlisle suggested, dismissing us.

"Yes, we should." Marcus agreed looking at Mora and Santiago. "There is much to be done."

I was the only one to hug Stefan, "I'm sorry about Vladimir." I frowned not remembering when it happened.

"It's alright, he went out the way he would have wanted, bringing down the Volturi." He laughed. "Don't worry young Bella, this is a glorious day."

I hugged Maggie and Benjamin before they departed, as well as a few others. Asima was the last, hugging them both at the same time. "If there is any trouble, promise you will find me." She whispered feeling better about the choice to let him live.

"I will." Benjamin promised before disappearing.

There was silence for only a second before cheers echoed throughout the mountain. But as quickly as my elation appeared it disappeared when I notice that Renesmee wasn't with us. "Where's Nessie?" I asked frantically searching through all of us.

"I'm not sure Bella, I haven't seen her since Margaux bit Jabril." Alice answered thoughtfully, as if it were just returning to her.

"Jabril is hurt!" Asima screamed looking at Sami and Rami. "Why did no one tell me! He was bitten?"

"No one noticed Asima, Sami and Rami have been fighting so much that they didn't notice the missing link. We can find him." Edward promised, trying to coax her down, the sky cracking another streak of lightening.

Leah looked just as anxious as Asima was. Asima closed her eyes searching frantically within her mind. "He isn't in leopard form." Edward said speaking for either Sami or Rami.

"I know, but I can feel the general direction. And if Jabril is hurt, hopefully they are both together." Leah ran at her side and she jumped on her back disappearing back the way we originally came. The rest of us on their heels.

* * *

**A note from me: So we are at the end of our fight scene and I lied, sorry. there are not 60 chapters to this book THERE ARE 61 yay. its not over yet. Not to mention the Epilogue that I added to the end. SO three chapters left. Hopefull I am still entertaining. COMMENT AND REVIEW please. I love to hear them.**


	61. Chapter 61 Kindle

**Author note: The last two chapters of Facing Dusk...**

* * *

Chapter 60- Kindle

Five hours in…

Even though my vision had gone dark I was still able hear the muffled sound of Renesmee's voice. "Stay with me Jabril alright? You're doing good." She encouraged, her hands repeating compressions on my chest.

Though Margaux's venom was slowly making me join her and I was more than willing to welcome it Renesmee had saved me from her wrath risking herself. She hauled me the entire way back to Monte Nerone, only to save me again from the sisters. And she was still trying to save me.

She was such a sweet girl, even though she was lying, I wasn't doing very well at all. I wanted her to give up, save herself the trouble on a lost cause. I felt myself embracing the darkness, too afraid to fight my way back towards the light, and the pain that was waiting.

I could hear her counting to herself and her hands pushed violently against my sternum. I could barely feel her lips as she blew another gust of air into me.

She repeated the same phrase every time she checked my pulse, this time I mentally said it with her. _Fifteen compressions, two breaths, repeat thrice, check for pulse._ And then she would go back to counting her compressions.

"Come on Jabril, you can't die on me." She ordered fierce enough for it to break through my clouded hearing.

I wanted to comfort her, to tell her that she had done well, and that I was thankful that she was willing to try, but to let me go. I wanted to tell her to tell my brothers, my aunt, my Leah, that I loved them, yet the time for my solo journey had come.

I wanted to tell her all of these things, yet I couldn't pull myself out enough to see let alone speak. Barely hearing her count anymore, I let myself pull into a little further into blackness.

I heard Renesmee mention the word "Epinephrine" and before I could protest she plunged another needle into my chest.

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed shooting up, all of my five senses returning back to me at once. The pain of the venom coursing back through my veins causing me to spasm and shake.

I should have been use to it by now, this was the fourth time she had given me the adrenaline, but each time the pain hit me with a shock I wasn't prepared for.

_When was the torture going to end?_ I asked myself biting my bottom lip to keep from letting out another scream. My body shook and convulsed as Nessie spoke to me.

"This should work." She said confidently, filling up another needle. "If we can get enough epinephrine to last a month, you should be able to survive the transformation.

_A month? _I couldn't last another minute, let alone a month. I tried to put a pitiful expression on my face as I tried to plead. Instead it came out rough and angry from the pain. "KILL ME NOW!" I said grabbing at her arm.

She looked at me sympathetically. "You don't want to die Jabril, you say that now because you're in pain but, you have people here that will love you and miss you. You'll be happy when this is over." She promised wiping my face with a cloth. I couldn't feel the temperature, but I was sure that it was a cool cloth judging by the ice in the bucket, and it had to have been sweat she was wiping away.

I wanted to protest, to tell her that she was wrong, that my family would understand, that they wouldn't want me to suffer, but before I could she put a hand to my cheek, and I saw images of my Leah in my head.

Some in wolf form, some in human, still beautiful regardless. My heart sank and I knew that it would hurt her if I stopped fighting to stay alive, and that I had to survive this month. Almost as if to reiterate my survival's importance, the images shifted to Asima, some of her fighting, some of her and Nessie sharing a laugh, but the final image she let linger in my head was the first time that I met Asima, knowing that she existed, knowing that she was really there, tangible proof in my arms that we were together. For a brief moment, I felt something other than the burning.

"AAAAAAAAAAAh!" I let out another scream. Taking in quick breaths of air, trying to cool myself down. _Okay, it was a very brief minute, _but is was enough to at least try to carry on.

_A month, that isn't so bad. I've lived for a thousand years, a month should fly by._

_Four weeks, I could handle it._

_Thirty days, tough but worth it. _

_Six-hundred and seventy-two hours, I might need a little strength for._

_Forty-thousand, three-hundred and twenty minutes? Unbearable. _

_Two-million, four-hundred and nineteen-thousand, and two-hundred seconds? _"KILL ME, KILL ME, KILL ME!" I begged just as the hatch opened.

Looking at Asima's face, I knew that I had to be brave. She looked as if her entire world had just feel apart at the seams, and I wasn't even dead yet. I didn't want to imagine her face when I finally did lose this battle.

"You're going to be fine." She promised, her tears running down her face. "Leah, Sami, and Rami are changing as we speak."

So they were alright, I felt a bit better knowing that they were safe.

"My Jabril." Leah cried wiping something from my face.

"Le-Le Le" I couldn't form the words and she shushed me. But I still wanted my thoughts to be heard. Asima read my thoughts and translated, to ease some of my stress.

"My Leah, you survived, you're alright. I'm so happy." Asima said matching my enthusiasm.

Leah caught on quickly, taking my hand. "Of course I survived, just like I promised. Now it's your turn." She said bringing my hand to her face.

"I will do my best." Asima promised taking Leah's hand without a second thought. Leah took her free arm and wrapped it around her waist.

It was odd, even though they had made peace with each other I had never seen them embrace before. It gave me hope that if I didn't survive they would take care of each other.

"Don't push it." Asima smiled wiping her eyes. "We still need you around to keep us from ripping each others throats out."

Leah let out a small laugh and the venom kicked into overdrive and I let out another scream. I closed my eyes trying to shut out the pain as well.

I heard Esme's voice. "Carlisle, isn't there anything we can do?"

"I'm afraid that the venom is already coursing, the only thing we can do is try to keep him alive throughout the transformation. We'll need more supplies, we need to head back." He answered full of remorse.

I felt my weight shift , Leah sitting me up to cradle me in her arms, trying to help control my shaking. "It's alright. We're here." She let out another sigh wiping my face again. "My Jabril."

I could hear Renesmee speaking as well. "I've been giving him shots of epinephrine every time his heart stopped, we've had a few close call already. This is what's left. Hopefully we'll make it back before we run out."

I could hear their embrace, before she whispered a genuine "Thank you."

Sami and Rami were over me as soon as the plane finished the takeoff sequence.

"It'll be alright," Sami encouraged grabbing my hand.

"We will be with you every step of the way brother." Rami promised, more serious than I had ever seen him.

I could hear the others bustling and moving around but the one I needed wasn't there. _Where was Asima? I need her._

"I'm here Jabril." She whispered from somewhere behind me.

I had so much to ask her. Did we win? Did we all survive? What happens now?

"Yes, we won, unharmed for the most part. Vladimir and Liam didn't make it…"

That wasn't so bad. Three casualties was a lot better than anyone would have estimated.

"You aren't dead Jabril, and you aren't going to die." Asima started to argue before calming herself. "We can talk about this later, try to relax."

Right, relax….

Hour Three-hundred and twelve…

"GAAAAHHHHH!" I screamed, after another shot of adrenaline restarted my heart.

I still hadn't gotten use to it, so what shot number was that? Seventy-three?

"Seventy-_six_." Edward corrected hearing my thoughts. Though Asima rarely left my side, when she needed to, Edward was more than willing to take over. They brought me back to an old house being renovated by Esme, it was a perfect spot since the closest neighbors were ten miles away.

I couldn't do it anymore, there as no change in my feeling, I was beginning to think I was just burning to burn. My hearing was the same, my skin the same, my heart rate all the same. No sense of cool had broken through any part of my body.

I was losing, even though I was fighting, yet no one was gracious enough to end my suffering. I had never asked Edward, maybe he would be willing to¾

"Not a chance, I may be forever in your debt, but I won't kill you." He answered resolved.

I gasped in breaths, thinking as I pant. _Think of it as being humane. Coupe de grace, putting down a wounded animal._

"No." Edward answered firmly listening to my heart. "It's nearly over anyway you're over the hump friend."

Great, over the hump, which meant it was going to be all downhill from there. Last time I checked that wasn't a good thing.

Hour six-hundred and twenty…

Asima, and Leah were once again at my side. Enduring my screams, their expressions mirroring mine. On the bright side I hadn't needed a shot in days. That was the only bright side. My heart was able to beat on it's own. Which was also the bad side since those were the only painless moments that I encountered.

I could hear Sami and Rami's footsteps in another room. They were no help either, I begged them to kill me every chance that I had gotten yet yielded no results. Everyone was so bent on prolonging the inevitable. I had my father's blood. My fate was sealed.

"You also have my blood." Asima commented dryly.

Another set of feet stopped in the doorway. "Asima?" Nessie's voice rang in a question.

"I'm not going." Asima stated firmly and I was wondering what she was talking about.

Luckily I didn't have to wonder for long because Renesmee spoke again. "You have to go to graduation, you are valedictorian. People will talk if you don't show up. You know, speech and all that."

"I don't care, I have kept up my appearances. I don't need to go any further. Valedictorian isn't something I wanted."

"Well then maybe you should have strived for mediocrity then." Ness said flatly.

I listened. Asima was silent for a moment and then let out a tired laugh. "Look, if this is complete _before_ the graduation, I will go. If not then the salutatorian will just have to do."

"Haven't you tried to…." I knew what she had asked even though she didn't finish her statement aloud.

"No. I've been too afraid to. I'll wait it out." Asima said solemn as I let out another scream.

Hour six-hundred and seventy-two…

"Jabril stay with me honey?" I could hear Leah call as the darkness pulled me deeper in. "Asima, we need another shot!" She screamed, even though it sounded like she was in a tunnel.

_Here we go, another shot_… I thought to myself, but to my relief I felt nothing.

"Shit." I heard Asima swear. "It broke, start normal CPR!"

Broke? On my skin? That must mean that the transformation was nearing an end. I didn't have much longer, all I had to do was pull myself back from this. To wake up and endure the last few hours before everything would end.

But I couldn't, I let myself slip too far in, and now I didn't have anything to pull myself back up. I was trying to keep from sinking in father, but my body felt weightless.

"Do the compressions Nessie. I'll blow the air. Leah, try to find something hard, I'm going to crack him open." Asima yelled.

I could hear more steps than the three of them, but no one else spoke. It frustrated me, why could no one pull me back, why couldn't they hear me?

"Jabril, don't leave us ok?" Nessie begged pumping violently.

"Everyone one that drinks blood, get out." Leah ordered. But why would she say that?

"I'm not going anywhere." Nessie said still pumping at my chest.

"Then hold your breath Ness." Asima's said before I heard sharp crack shake within me.

_Did they just open me up? _That was going to hurt when I did come through. I felt a jolt of adrenaline hit my heart and I shot up, with surprisingly no pain. Taking in my first breath as something other than a leopard.


	62. Chapter 62 Nervous

Chapter 61- Nervous

"Are you ready for this?" Ness asked peaking her head out of the door to take a look at the crowd.

The hall was filled with well over three-hundred people. All of them waiting for me. My heart was beating about the same rate as a normal human I was so nervous.

"How bad is it?" I asked taking deep breaths, trying to calm myself.

"Not that bad, the town of course, and from the looks of it, the Denali Clan, The Amazon Clan, my family of course, along with Benjamin and Maggie, and the wolves." She broadcasted as if it were no big deal.

The mention of vampires other than the Cullen's and the Denali's sent ice water up my spine "I thought no one else was coming." I hissed, immediately worrying about everyone else.

"Don't worry Alice says that it's totally fine." She laughed shrugging. "Now stop stalling." She said reading through my defenses.

"I know, I know." I said wiping my sweaty hands on my dress.

"Don't ruin the dress, Alice will kill you." Ness warned wrapping a curl around her finger and letting it spring back up.

_Yes, I will_. I heard Alice warn me right before walking into the back room with us. "Everything alright?"

"No, what have you got me wearing Alice.?" I accused certain that she was out to ruin me.

"You look beautiful, like a princess." Alice smiled adjusting the fabric that I had bunched up, she gave me a quick nod before disappearing back out of the door.

"Alright, I'm ready." I said taking another deep breath to make sure. "I've never been one for crowds." I admitted, putting my head down.

"Sure, go against a tyrannical empire of vampires and she doesn't break a sweat, a little attention and she's running for the hills."

"No one's running." I rebutted quickly, "I'm just nervous."

Ness just smiled ignoring me, walking out of the door. "See you on the other side Asima." She smiled closing the door behind her.

I took a deep breath, calming myself before following behind her. I could feel the eyes on me as I walked and I was unsure if they were looking at me, or the dress that Alice tricked me into wearing.

The ivory bodice fit me snug, with a single intricate strap covered in pearls and gold satin on my shoulder. At the waist it flared out into layers of ivory silks, and gold lace. The top layer opening in the middle to reveal the labyrinthine of designs on the layers of lace. The edge of the ivory silk carried an intricate gold treaded design that went from the front of the dress, down the ten foot train and back up to the bodice.

I tried to argue with her but she simply rebutted. "You only get married once Asima, and you're technically royalty, so we're having a royal wedding."

I didn't even try to argue with her anymore seeing that she would get her way anyway. I ignored the thoughts of the crowds, keeping my eyes forward.

My bridesmaids smiled at me warmly as I paced gracefully forward, almost floating. Bella, Alice and Ness all looked stunning in their dresses, but it was Rosalie that made me _envious_. No matter how grand my dress was, she still topped me.

I wondered about our future and what it would hold. How Seth's mother would feel about Seth and Leah leaving La Push? What would happen with Quil and Embry? Would they go back to Sam's pack?

Yet none of that seemed to matter when I reached the end of trail where Seth and I would be take the vows that would bond us forever….

"So, how do you feel Mrs. Clearwater?" Seth asked after our first dance. He hadn't stopped smiling since we said 'I do'. I was starting to think that his face was going to be stuck that way. "I heard it was touch-and-go at the beginning."

I smiled, at his teasing. "Yes, you're lucky Bella wouldn't pull the car up out back or I would be halfway to Egypt by now." I said throwing a little bit of teasing in myself.

"How ever did you get the strength to carry on?" He asked faking curiosity, still smiling.

I pretended to think for a moment then answered, "I thought about the gifts."

We shared a laugh before I was tapped on the shoulder. "May I get a dance with the bride?" Carlisle asked more than willingly filling in as my 'father of the bride'

"Sure, but I want her back." Seth warned before taking his mother's hand and starting a new dance.

"You have my word." Carlisle laughed before spinning me away. "You make a beautiful bride Asima." He complimented twirling me around before bringing me back into his frame.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen. How are you liking your stay in Jennah?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"It's truly a paradise. So much to learn, so much to see. It'll be difficult to depart when the time comes." he admitted spinning me again.

"You are more than welcome to stay Carlisle. Our town could use a good doctor. More importantly the city has already taken a liking to you, you and your family can be yourselves here. Not limited, by appearances, boundaries, even the _sun_. We would all accept you and your family for who you were."

I could see and hear his mind turning it over, so I added more points. "Secrecy isn't a problem, Jennah has protected the secret of the leopards, even its own existence for over a millennium."

"That's generous of you, but I'll have to discuss it with my family first. I couldn't possibly¾"

As he spoke we passed Alice on a dance with Edward. "I saw her offering this weeks ago Carlisle. We've already voted yes." She smiled letting Edward guide her closer to us.

"Are you certain that it wouldn't be any¾"

Emmett cut in with Esme, "Jabril said that we could help with guarding the city. We're in."

"Well, if no one objects…" He smiled spinning me away from them before our dance came to an end.

"Can I get a dance?" I heard a familiar voice ask causing me to whirl around.

"Oh there you are Phillip, I was looking for you earlier." I admitted letting him lead through the tempo.

"So, you're going to be living here…" He trailed off with a sigh.

"Yeah, someone has to keep Jabril and the others out of trouble." I smiled trying to keep the conversation light. There was a moment of silence as we danced and I filled it. "Thank you for coming."

" I wouldn't have missed this for anything." He stepped back for a second examining me. " You really do look like a princess Asima." He added.

"Alice, loves to go all out." I laughed looking around at the decorations.

"But you knew that before you let her do it." He rebutted .

" I know, I know. I mean, who else was going to do it?" I defended myself.

There was another silence, this time he filled it. "I'm really going to miss you Asima." He admitted.

I felt myself getting sad. "Awe.. Don't say that. I'll always be around if you need me. You'll be meeting new friends in college before you know it and you'll forget all about me and this crazy world of mine." I smiled trying not to cry.

"Never, that." He declared as if it were blasphemy.

I sighed putting my head on his shoulder. "You'll find your princess one day." I promised swaying to the music no longer bothering to waltz.

"I doubt that." He said skeptically, laughing.

We danced another dance, taking about what had been happening since graduation, and his sadness seemed to fade slightly.

I noticed a girl in the corner of my eye and I felt a twinge of familiarity fill my stomach. She couldn't have been more than eighteen. Her black hair fell to her shoulder, her green eyes matched the exact shade of her dress.

I ran over and over in my mind where I could have seen the girl before, and I smiled. I had never met the woman before but I knew that I was going to.

I took lead, and it caught him off guard as I guided him to the east side of the room. "Asima what are you doing?" He asked trying to adjust his feet.

"Promise me something." I requested still guiding him towards the east. My arms keeping him from falling.

"Sure what?" He asked confused, still trying to adjust his feet to following.

"When you meet that special person, get married and have a kid, you'll name her after me."

"Um… sure. But why would you¾"

His feet shuffled back, causing him to bump into the girl. "Oh, sorry." He apologized breaking our dance to help her pick up the napkins that fell from the table she bumped.

"I'm sorry about that it's my fault. I guess I'm a terrible lead." I sighed feigning innocence, squatting down helping to pick up the napkins.

"No princess it's fine, I'll get them." She said timidly, hurrying to get the stack.

"What's your name" I asked putting the stack pack on the table.

"Kiya." She answered still not looking up.

"Well nice to meet you Kiya, I am Asima." I introduce shaking her hand.

"I think everyone knows who you are ma'am." She nodded.

"No ma'am just Asima please, makes me feel old" I laughed patting Phillip on the back. "Well I'm going to go mingle with the other's, but Phil?"

"Yes, Asima?" He asked trying to arrange the table the way Alice had it. He was failing horribly.

"I think you owe Kiya a dance. It's the least you could do for knocking her over." I smiled walking away not bothering to linger to see his reaction.

"My turn." Ness laughed coming over to me just after Benjamin ended our dance. We awkwardly shuffled hands around unsure who would take lead in this situation. I gave up letting her lead since she was taller anyway.

"This is a great wedding Asima, the best I've ever been too." She laughed looking down at me.

"It's the first you've ever been too." I clarified spinning around. Jacob and Seth laughed once they caught a glimpse of us. A few others joined in when they saw the cause of the laughter. We ignored it. "You're dress is beautiful." I complimented. The champagne colored bridesmaid dress came off the shoulder flowing perfectly to the ground, and ivory colored ribbon around her waist making a bow in the back. The pearl broach over her heart separating from the rest of my bridesmaids, making her my maid of honor.

"I know right?" She laughed bummed at the idea. "Phillip needs to get married soon so that I'll have another reason to dress up."

I smiled seeing a glimpse of the future biting my bottom lip. "Oh, I'm sure that you'll go to another wedding way before then."

"Oh yeah, there's still Jabril and Leah." She laughed thinking about it.

I started to explain that she misunderstood but before I could I was interrupted. "Now, now Asima we have pictures to take before the other covens leave." Alice said pulling me away from Ness.

"We mustn't get ahead of ourselves Asima. Let them happen on their own please." Alice warned with a smile.

I gazed over her thoughts as we posed for a picture. "Speak to yourself, you've already started planning-"

"I can be prepared and let it happen naturally. Different things." Alice defended with a smile.

"Whatever, say what you want Alice but her dress better be as big as mine or were going to have problems." I teasingly threatened.

She laughed as Paul towed me away for a dance.

I danced with all of Seth's groomsmen before breaking up Leah and Jabril long enough to get a dance.

"How is my favorite half-vampire?" I asked his sienna eyes still the same.

"It feels odd not to change anymore." He admitted. "But this 'absorbing' thing is interesting. You'll have to teach me more about controlling it. It's very overwhelming."

"I know that it can be, I will, we have the rest of our existence to perfect it." I promised.

He didn't answer me though, "Alright, Alright." He sighed listening in his head. "Seth wants you back now." He sighed guiding me over to him. "I need to go find Leah anyway."

"Impatient I see." I said burying my head into his chest. I peaked on his side to see Kiya and Phillip still dancing and I smiled.

"Match making I see." He accused turning me so that I could no longer see them.

"Hey that isn't match making , that is fate. I'm just helping the inevitable." I defended frowning at the assumption.

He ran his finger down the length of my nose smoothing out the wrinkle and laughed. "Then I have to thank fate." He said bringing my chin up for my lips to meet his.

I kissed him passionately twirling in his arm, I too had to thank fate.


	63. Epilogue Forever

Epilogue- Forever

Ten years later….

"Honey, if you don't make it to Egypt by morning you are going to miss your flight." Seth warned trying to shake me out of my slumber. "Your flights are already taken care of, Cairo to D.C. and from D.C. to Miami."

Miami? So it was that time already. My had the years flew buy. I couldn't believe that it had been two years since that last time that I had made this trip. I couldn't miss this. " I'm up I'm up." I yawned pulling myself out of bed.

My bag was already packed and at the door waiting. "Ness?" I asked picking up my bag and throwing it on my shoulder.

"She will have to meet you there. You know Nessie." He smiled causing me to smile.

"Phillip and Ciyan?" I asked yawning again.

"The children are fine dear. I am more than capable of keeping them out of trouble until you come back." Seth smiled.

This time I frowned. "You said that last time." I reminded him skeptically.

"Yeah but that time it was because…never mind, they'll be fine. I can handle the children alone for a couple days. We'll have fun." He smiled trying to ease my worry.

"Right...fun." I eyed him skeptically. His version of fun was often something that risked their safety. "I'll call as soon as I land." I warned trying to see his plan ahead of time, but he knew better than to make a decision anytime soon.

"Don't worry, we'll round up the others, and have a good time." He promised kissing my forehead again.

I stared into the same face that I fell in love with over ten years ago, nothing different, his boyish grin still mesmerizing after all these years. "Alright, have fun. Safe, fun." I clarified kissing him again before walking out of the door with my bag.

I could hear a few of the citizens preparing to start their days as I passed, heading towards the gates of Jennah. "Leaving so early?" Alice called from above me, her small frame appearing tinier compared to the tall, massive wall that she was sitting on. Her feet hung over the edge as she looked down kicking her legs nonchalantly.

"Yes, tomorrow is the big night and I don't want to be late. It's tradition you know." I stated not bothering to go through the gate doors, and leaping on the wall next to her, swinging my legs over the other side and dropping down.

"Well good luck." She said before disappearing behind the wall to go off to find Jasper.

My anxiety grew as I boarded the flight in D.C. I didn't know what to think, what to expect. But then again, I shouldn't have been nervous; it should be no different than any other time that I had gone to Florida. Only this time, it was going to be unlike any other.

I drove the rental car down the quiet neighborhood streets, keeping my lights off to prevent from disturbing the neighbor. I parked the car at the end of the long driveway, using my inhuman speed to rush at the door.

I put my hand up to tap on the door, but when my hand hit to knock it pushed open on its own, apparently left open for me.

"Ten o'clock on the nose and in walks Asima Clearwater." A familiar voice called from the kitchen, grew closer around the corner.

"Have I ever been late?" I laughed turning around to greet him. I wrapped my arms around him and he picked me up, spinning me around once before setting me back down.

"It is so good to see you." He said before releasing me, a smile in his voice. "You are still impeccably beautiful." He complimented, but not in a romantic way, but the way you would tell your best friend.

"You are still strapping yourself Phillip." I said giving him the once over. It was true, he had aged over the years, but comparing him to any other twenty-eight year old human, he was still definitely able to turn heads.

"Oh, stop, I'm getting old, yesterday I swear I saw a gray hair." He frowned bitterly comparing my appearance to his.

"You don't have any gray hairs." I assured him, "Trust me, I have got incredible eye sight."

He laughed, his hypnotic laughter causing me to join in. I stopped when I heard a small hiccup upstairs, and I froze remembering the reason that I was so nervous.

Phillip caught on to what I was listening to, "Are you ready to meet your god children?" He asked in a low voice as if the babies were already in the room.

I had to be ready; I just traveled thousands of miles. "I'm…not sure." I whispered honestly.

He smacked his lips and took my hand tugging me up the stairs. "Come on."

He pushed the door open quietly to the nursery, where Kiya sat in a rocking chair gently rocking one of the babies back and forth.

"Hi Asima." She cooed in a tone as if she were still talking to the baby.

"Hello Kiya, congratulations on the new additions." I said walking over to her to get a closer look. Phillip let go of my hand to pick up the other baby from the crib.

"Thank you." She whispered a little less of a coo this time. "They are a little fussy tonight, usually they are asleep. It's almost as if they were waiting up for you." She laughed softly at the thought.

She twitched the blanket back from his face and I could see Phillip in every detail. The set of his mouth, the dark brown waves on his head, even his face when he was drowsy. "He's so beautiful…" I cooed leaning in closer.

"Would you like to hold him?" Kiya offered standing up and placing the baby in my arms.

He was light, almost like trying to cradle a paper crane in your arms. I gently rocked the baby, in silence until his mouth set in a small 'o' and he drifted into sleep. I laid the baby in his crib gently before whispering, "Sleep well baby Kyle."

"And this is Asima…." Phillip introduced putting her in my arms before I could protest. She looked more like Kiya, the full lips, green eyes, cold black-pin straight hair.

She was livelier; she stared at me with open curiosity wondering who I was. "Hello little Asima." I cooed gently rocking her, using a finger to stop her from putting the blanket into her mouth.

I poked the small button of a nose and she smiled at me. I beamed at Phillip and Kiya, who were holding each other. "I think she likes me."

Baby Asima continued to take in her surrounding for a better part of an hour, as I caught up with her parents. She occasionally grabbed at my hair trying to play with it, along with my necklace, and my earrings. "Alright time to sleep." I laughed gently rocking her, giving her a little influence of my own. When the drowsiness won I laid her in the crib alongside her brother.

"We need to have you around for about two more years." Kiya joked before kissing Phillip on the lips. "I'm going to bed. Have a nice night Asima; it was lovely seeing you again."

"As with you." I sighed as she walked out giving us privacy. "She is so sweet."

"I know…" He sighed, thinking about the crazy ordeal of their meet. I let him drift into his own world without interruption or mental intrusion. It only took four minutes for him to bring himself back. With a sigh his mood returned. "Are you hungry?" He asked with enthusiasm.

"Starved." I laughed after he shut the door to the nursery behind him. "I haven't eaten human food for weeks, saving my appetite." I admitted walking down the stairs.

"Well, I have everything we need for the usual." He laughed pulling assorted ingredients from his refrigerator.

I started cracking eggs and whisking them with cinnamon as we spoke. It wasn't long before the scent of French toast filled the entire downstairs, and almost on cue the door creaked open and silent steps filled the hallway.

"You didn't start without me did you?" Ness asked entering the kitchen and taking off her cardigan.

"Of course not; I've only been waiting two years for this meal." Phillip answered sarcastically, only teasing in his tone.

"Leave it to Ness to be late and show up just on time for food." I teased loading the food up on a tray, and handing it off to Phillip to take out on the patio.

"Well I would have been here sooner, but I had to make a pit stop first." She defended taking her seat on the table under the stars. The screened in porch held two torches, that gave us just enough light to see our surroundings, but not enough to disrupt the balance.

"Oh, pit stop?" Phillip asked passing the platter of food around.

"Yes to the house in Hanover."

I dropped my fork knowing what she meant. "You didn't!" I gasped in embarrassment after reading her thoughts.

The noise traveled up to the open nursery window, and an irritated cry broke the silence.

"Oh...no." I said frowning.

"I'll be right back." Phillip said putting his napkin on the table and scooting back from the chair.

"Oh no I got it. I haven't gotten a turn with the babies yet." Ness said blurring out of her seat.

I knew that I could have baby Asima back asleep within seconds, "Maybe I should¾"

"No, no, no." She protested, "After all, I have talents of my own." She said waving her fingers.

"So, why did she go back to Hanover?" Phillip asked returning to his food.

"You'll see." I promised shaking my head.

"So how are Ciyan and Phillip?" He asked, his lips twitching into a smile at the name of my three year old son.

"Phillip is fine, growing like a weed. He's only three years old and he's already the size of an eight year old. And Ciyan, she's a special one, Alice has been trying to get her in a dress for the longest time, but every time she does she pitches a fit until Alice lets her change."

"Just like her Mom." He smiled slightly before worry creased his face. "Their growth, is that normal?"

"Well, no one knows for sure, but Ness and Jacob's daughter seems to be following the same pattern."

"Ah, how is Rosabella?" He asked having trouble with the pronunciation.

"She's fine, Ciyan and her about the same size. Carlisle is monitoring them carefully, but there isn't much of a standard to go by."

"Do you think that they'll become shape shifters?" He asked curiously.

"I'm not sure; hopefully not for a while at least, let them be normal a little longer. Well as normal as they can be." I smiled.

"Alright, out like a light." Ness whispered coming back to her plate. "Phil, they are so precious."

"Thank you."

We continued eating under the stars catching up. "Oh yeah, thanks for missing the reunion guys." Phil grimaced feigning hurt feelings.

"You didn't think that we would really be able to go did you?" Ness asked in shock.

"No, but that didn't stop everyone from asking about you." He shrugged indifferent.

"No way, they remember us? What did they want to know?" Ness was hanging on every word, glad to still be remembered after the decade that had passed.

"You know, have I seen you both or heard from you. What you were up to, etcetera."

Ness waited impatiently, egging him on. "….And you said….?"

"Yes, every other year." He stated matter-of-factly.

This time it was I that wanted more information. "And…"

He smiled a wicked grin and took a sip of his juice. "I told them that you both hadn't changed a bit."

The three of us let out a hearty laugh, and a tear ran down Ness's cheek as she reached into her purse. "Okay memory time." She smiled pulling out three very thick scrap books, filled with memories of her senior year. She flipped open the first page and laughter escaped from Phil's lips. "How did I ever think you guys were normal teenagers? I would never know."

We laughed turning through the pages, looking through memories after memories, until the sun came up. Though we had been separated by oceans and desserts, distance and time, when we were together it was as if we were classmates all over again. And even though the sun eventually set, ending our visit for another year, it would never set on the _friendship_ and _love_ that we had for each other, making them the only _true _immortals.

* * *

**A note from me: I want to take the time to thank everyone that reviewed and commented on Facing Dusk. It took me 3 weeks to write this, and hopefully I didn't build you up to be disappointed. I also want to thank the readers that didn't review or comment, for letting me entertain you for 61 chapters. I am not going to flat out say that there won't be a sequel, but I am in the process of writing my own original work as well. Please feel free to comment and ask questions or shoot me an idea for a sequel, something you want to happen. Once again thank you for the encouragement and kind words, now its time for me to check out everyone elses hard work and do the same... Peace and blessings -Di'NishaRob**


	64. Lunar Adversaries peek my personal thx

**Author note- Alright guys. I just want you to know that this is NOT a part of Facing Dusk. Everyone wanted a sequel and everyone was so nice that I thought I would give you a preview of what was to come. I will upload it all when it is finished. Don't be too harsh, remember that it is still in the extremely rough stages, and i will make sure it is a beacon of perfection before i present the real thing. The story picks up 3 years after the epilogue of facing dusk. So 13 years after the battle with the Volturi. So to say thank you for all of the great reviews and comments I give you an early peek into "Lunar Adversaries"! **

* * *

Chapter 1- Sacrifice

I held Kiya's hand, and my breath, as I watched Carlisle work.

"Alright Kyle, take a deep breath for me." He instructed listening to his breaths, needing no stethoscope. He looked exactly the same as I remembered him thirteen years ago. His golden eyes the same shade as his hair, his perfect face in no way mirroring his age.

My first encounter with him I was shocked into silence, though this was Carlisle's first time meeting my children, my three year old son looked at him as if his stunning beauty were completely natural. Kyle kicked his legs nonchalantly breathing in and out.

Kyle and Asima had both been sick lately and even though their primary physician had assured us that their fevers and other flu like symptoms were easily remedied with antibiotics, _I _wanted a supernatural second opinion.

Kiya, even though she had never became a shape shifter herself, was from Jennah, and that worried me. I begged Asima and Ness to bring Carlisle along for their bi-yearly visit to Florida. Even though they felt like I was overreacting they promised to ask anyway.

I was relieved when Carlisle called letting me know that him and Esme were planning on heading west anyway, and he would stop by a week before to give Kyle and Asima checkups. If there were any abnormalities in their heart rate, growth rate, blood, even scent, he would know.

"Alright Kyle you are finished." Carlisle smiled helping him down from the kitchen table. Kyle smiled and stared up at him. Not an ounce of fear, but as if he were magic, the first time he noticed the difference.

"Okay little Asima, it's your turn." Esme said walking into the kitchen with my daughter on her hip, placing her on the kitchen table before taking Kyle by the hand leading him out of the kitchen. "Let's go play with your blocks Kyle." She suggested as he more than willingly followed her.

I held my breath again as I watched Asima get her physical. She held out her tongue, letting Carlisle use a depressor to get a closer look, requiring no light.

"Hmm" Carlisle's forehead creased looking harder.

My heart stopped and Kiya's hand tightened around mine, trying to ease my panic. "Is something wrong Dr. Cullen?" Kiya asked calmly, which surprised me because I was panicked beyond the ability to form words.

"Well I can see a hint of reddening in the back of her throat. Might turn into "strep" soon. I want to change her antibiotic to a different one, try to get it before it gets to that point." He answered just as calmly. "Alright you're done." Carlisle smiled helping her down. She barely hit the floor before she was running back out to join Esme and Kyle.

Kiya let go of my hand to stand near Carlisle, continuing their conversation. "So other than a little redness, everything's alright?" She asked leaning against the table, crossing her arms. She bit bottom lip, staring at him with attentive green eyes, listening, as he spoke.

"Yes Kiya, they are perfectly fine. Heart, lungs, both normal. No abnormalities that I can tell. They're just a little under the weather. To be honest I would worry if they _didn't_ get sick." He reassured handing her a prescription.

Hearing that, I felt better, and melted from my panic, rejoining at my wife's side. "Thank you Carlisle," Now that it was over I felt foolish. "I'm sorry to take you out of your way." I apologized.

"Not at all, you're a parent, it's natural to worry, and you have a little more reason than most." He was overly kind.

Esme entered the dining room silently, if Carlisle didn't turn to acknowledge her I wouldn't have even known she was there. She held her hands together apologetically, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but the sun has gone down now. If we want to make it to Denali by tomorrow, we'll need to leave."

"I'm sorry it's so soon, but we must make our leave, we have quite a ways to travel." Carlisle said packing his medical bag back up.

"Oh of course, we didn't mean to keep you." Kiya apologized.

"Oh no, not at all, were glad to help" Esme answered following us towards the front door.

"We appreciate it Carlisle." I thanked him again shaking his cool hand.

"Thanks for coming Mrs. Cullen." Kiya thanked hugging her, not phased by the temperature.

"Anytime dear. They really are angels." She smiled watching them play with their blocks.

Asima put down her blocks, standing up, her coal black hair already to her back. She ran over to Carlisle hugging his leg. Which shocked me because she usually had to warm up to strangers. "Bye bye Dowckter Cuwen." She smiled up at him.

"Good bye Asima and Kyle." He laughed.

We all shared a laugh, as she went to hug Esme. Esme knelt down to hug her, "Good bye precious Asima, goodbye Kyle." She smiled before getting back up and disappearing out the door with Carlisle.

Later that night, while washing the dishes and Kiya giving the twins their baths I received a call from Asima.

"How did it go?" She asked with a smile in her voice.

"Like you don't already know?" I answered sarcastically waiting for the 'I told you so speech'

"Alright I do but I know no action is an overreaction when it comes to your children." She explained, I could hear a lot of bustling in the background.

"Really? No I told you so?" I asked skeptically drying the last dish.

" Of course not, I mean, you already know that I told you so, what's the point of repeating it?" She laughed into the phone.

"Yeah, yeah." I smiled putting away the plates and glasses. "Are you still going to be here Friday?"

"Of course, but this time, I am bringing Ciyan and Phillip, and Ness is bringing Rosabella."

"Finally, I get to meet them." I sighed leaning against the counter.

"Of course, well we will see you Friday at sunset." She promised letting me know she had to leave.

"I will be waiting. Bye." I said hanging up the phone.

We put the children to bed, it took them two stories to wind down enough for bed. "Whew, that took forever." I sighed going into their playroom to turn the chaos into order, Kiya followed in behind me.

"So who were you talking to earlier?" She asked curiously as she picked up blocks.

"Asima, they'll be here Friday." I reported still at work.

"Lovely," I could hear the smile in her voice from across the room. "it'll be good to see the princess again."

It always took me off guard when she called Asima "Princess". She was always just Asima to me, so it would never quite sink in that she was anything else. Even though she was unlike any other person I knew.

"Yeah, they're bringing Ciyan, Phillip, and Rosabella with them." I thought in silence at the moment to finally meet my godchildren. "I wonder how they'll look."

"I guess we'll see when they arrive dear." Kiya smiled hanging clothes. "Did you see Asima and Kyle's reaction to the Cullens? No fear at all. I don't think that taking them to Jennah will be much of a problem."

She really wanted them to be able to spend time in Jennah, but we were unsure how they'd handle it once they were old enough to become aware of their surroundings. "It's possible." I answered thoughtfully.

Now that the thought of them was back in my head I abandoned tidying the play room to peak my head back into their bedroom. I wondered how much of a childhood they could really have, would them being a part of the world we knew existed take it away form them completely.

Kiya wrapped her arms around my waist gently trying to tug me out of the doorway. I silently shut the door turning around to kiss her.

"They're going to be fine." she whispered as if she were able to read my mind.

"I'm not so sure." I confessed with a sigh pulling her closer, kissing the top of her head.

Though we had this conversation several times before she didn't get impatient, nor did she get upset, she just smiled, planting kisses as she spoke.

"I am sure…I turned out fine…"

I was starting to forget the cause of my distress, taking deep breaths. She knew the effect that she had on me. Kiya's warm lips moved from mine, lowering to my neck, planting kisses on my neck and collarbone.

"You were exposed …and you turned out fine…." she whispered as she continued.

"I did?" It meant to come out a lot clearer than it did, my voice holding a hint of a groan. I was unsure what we were talking about anymore.

"Mmm Hmmm…" She whispered kissing up my neck to my ear, she took my earlobe in between her lips before she whispered, "very fine."

My lips connected with her once again feeling the electric current that constantly drew us together. I scooped her up into my arms, my eagerness causing a giggle to slip from her lips. My lips met hers again, and a low moan was the last sound that escaped from her lips as I carried her to our bedroom.

The week went by fast, I wasn't home from the office for a full hour before the front doorbell rang. "I wasn't expecting you all until later. I said opening the door.

"Well life is full of surprises." Ness smiled walking through the front door. "How are ya doing Phil?" She asked hugging me.

"I'm well, glad that you are finally here. These bi-annual visits are going fast enough." I admitted hugging her.

Her bronze hair was in a ponytail, giving her a more youthful look. Though I was completely over the shock of her never aging it still made me feel old.

"I have someone I would like you to meet." She said opening the front door a little wider.

The girl walked carefully around the door, her black Mary Jane's not making a sound. I wasn't sure if she were afraid of me or if she thought I would be afraid of her.

She was taller than any four year old I had ever met. The girls she was introducing me to had to be _at least_ ten. Her skin was a shade darker than Ness's, almost a pale honey color. When her eyes met mine, I was certain that she could be no one other than the product of Ness and Jacob. Ness's chocolate colored irises matched this girls exactly. Her jet black hair was the same color as Jacobs's but held the same wavy pattern as her mother's. We both stared at each other in silence, though I was unsure why.

Ness watched both of our reactions carefully. After a full two minutes of silence Ness intervened, standing behind her, putting reassuring hands on her shoulders. "Rosabella, this is your Uncle Phillip. Phil… this is Rosabella."

She extended her hand, no longer cautious, giving me a familiar crooked smile, "Nice to meet you Uncle Phillip." Her voice was musical, to delightful to not smile back.

"It's nice to meet you too Rosabella." I smiled taking her hand. I expected her skin to be warm, but what surprised me was that it was also _soft_. I expected her to have a thick shell of protection like her mother.

Ness smiled reopening the front door. "Come on in guys." She called impatiently, before turning back to me. "They're getting things from the car."

A tall boy walked into the door first. "This is Phillip and Ciyan." Ness introduced as the boy walked through, followed by a girl a foot shorter than him.

His skin was the color of cashews, he looked about thirteen, though I knew he was only six. His black hair cut short. Ciyan's skin color matched his exactly. Her black hair to her shoulders her azure eyes standing out. Phillip's brown. It surprised me, neither of them had Asima's green set. They had an athletic build to their youth. Not very muscular, but like a child that played sports. Their faces were lean, Phillip's jaw already becoming defined. Ciyan was the same height as Rosabella.

"Nice to meet you." I said extending my hand."

"Nice to meet you sir." Phillip said shaking my hand, his to was soft, his temperature a little off, I expected him to be warmer, but it felt like the average ninety-eight point six. His voice was slightly deeper though, his grip a little firmer.

I let go of his hand to shake Ciyan's. She stared at it and smiled gently extending her arms for a hug. "We're family Uncle Phillip." She smiled wrapping her arms around my waist. I bent to hug her, her hair smelled like honey.

"It's nice to finally meet you all." I smiled looking at them all.

"What did I miss?" Asima said coming into the house with bags. I could hear Asima, and Kyle from the other room, becoming antsy.

"Nothing I was just introducing ¾"Ness started, but was interrupted by my children bursting though the door. Kiya on their heels.

"Sima Sima Sima." Kyle laughed coming through the door. She dropped the bags letting him leap into her arms.

Asima ran to Ness screaming, "Nezi Nezi Nezi."

"Hello little Asima." She smiled putting her back on the ground crouching to talk to her.

"Pictor pictor." She asked jumping up and down.

"Awe, you want to see pictures huh? Hold out your hands." She asked after looking to Kiya and I for permission. Kiya laughed urging her on, and I just shrugged.

Asima's tiny palms met Ness's and she her eyes became alight, yet unfocused at he same time. "Ooooo."

We all laughed as we watched her, We introduced my best friend's children to the rest of my family before dinner.

Ness and Asima and I didn't eat but sat at the table with everyone, keeping conversation going. "You know I'm surprised that they remember us at all. We've been gone for over a year." Asima admitted crossing her arms.

"I know, I was wondering the same thing when they ran out to meet you all." Kiya pondered picking up the dishes, Ness floated from her chair to help her.

The twins barely made it through half of their food, too distracted by Ciyan and Rosabella next to them. Ness hesitated collecting their plates glancing at Kiya.

"Oh might as well, they won't eat anymore tonight." She smiled picking them up.

"cowor cowor." Asima repeated over and over kicking in her chair.

"Looks like someone wants to color." Ness acknowledged, walking over to the sink.

"Alright, color it is." I smiled starting to get up.

"Oh no, we have it Uncle Phillip. Just tell us where." Rosabella volunteered getting up, Phillip rising behind her, both of them unsnapping the trays on the high chairs and pulling the twins out.

"Oh, ok, first room on the right." I told them grateful for the break.

The five of them disappeared upstairs, the twins squealing in delight. "Your children are delightful, Asima, and Rosabella in enchanting Ness." Kiya complimented.

"They really are." I seconded glancing over at my best friend. "So…do they…?" I let the question trail off.

"Oh no, not right now at least. No special abilities, no shape shifting, no vampire stuff, just normal. Other than the growth at least." Asima answered understanding my question.

The four of us talked for another two hours before Kiya excused herself to get the twins ready for bed. We followed her up stairs to see the five of them already passed out on the floor. Ciyan holding Kyle in her arms sitting in the rocking chair. Phillip holding Asima in the one next to it. Rosabella holding a story book asleep on the body pillow next to her.

"Let's get these guys up." Kiya cooed in a whisper.

I pulled Kyle from Ciyan's hold as gently as I could without waking either of them. I took him to the next room as Ness followed with Asima in her arms. We laid them in their beds tucking them in.

We went back in to pick up Rosabella and Ciyan, and Asima followed us with Phillip towards the guest room. Kiya was making the bed and setting up the chaise for Phillip before we made it that far. I laid a surprisingly light Rosabella in the large bed next to Ciyan. We exited quietly shutting the door behind us.

"I'm going to take a shower and hit the sack." Kiya announced leaning up to kiss me. Her lips met mine and didn't pull away until a yawn escaped from her lips. Her yawn turned into a tired laugh before turning to Asima and Ness. "It was good seeing both of you again. I hope your still here in the morning."

"Of course, we won't leave before saying goodbye." Ness promised before she went off to bed.

The three of us stood in silence in the hallway for only a second before Ness sighed, "I'm starving."

"Time to eat." Asima said walking back downstairs.

"To the fridge." I smiled following them, picking up where our traditions left off.

They stayed a little longer than there normal one day visit, I was sure it was because of the twins becoming attached to their children. Even though there was a difference in their physical appearance, they played with Kyle and Asima like they were long lost younger siblings.

The sun set on day two of their visit and it was time for them to go. "Alright guys time to go." Asima said softly, her emerald eyes looking down at her watch.

"Must we leave already mother?" Phillip asked playing with Kyle and his blocks. Phillip would see how high he could stack them before Kyle knocked them down and laughed.

"Yes, we have to meet your dad in La Push to visit Grandma Sue." She explained pulling her hair up.

"Alright, alright." Ciyan groaned getting up from the tea party her and Rosabella were having with Asima.

We were in the middle of our goodbyes and hugs, promises to visit sooner when Rosabella interrupted calling. "Mom the gifts," before running to the bag by the door.

She came back with two little white boxes handing them to Asima. "Oh I almost forgot these." She admitted taking the lid off of one.

Asima squatted next to her namesake, who was smiling wide-eyed in a princess dress. I wrapped my arms around Kiya we both watched Asima open the small box pulling out a gold necklace and holding it by the pendant handing it to her. "This is for you little Asima."

"Oooo pwety." She smiled.

"A cartouche?" Kiya asked surprised, walking over to get a closer look. Our daughter handed it to her, and she ran her fingers up the engravings on the pendant stopping at the top gasping.

I got closer to see what the problem was. The symbol for sun was an emerald with a dozen small diamonds symbolizing the rays. I started to protest but Asima stopped me. "Don't say you can't accept it Phil. It's not for you anyway." She smiled grabbing the next box. "This is for you Kyle." She said handing it to Phillip to present to him.

Phillip opened the box pulling out a similar necklace, the only difference was that his sun was a sapphire with diamond rays. "It's just like mine." Phillip smiled pulling his out of his shirt.

Kyle just stared at it. "Mine?" He asked Phillip.

"Yes it's yours." He laughed putting it on him. The necklace hung on his neck, his size too small. He hopped quickly across the room to show his mother the necklace.

Kiya carefully took it off of his neck putting it back in the box. "I think that we should put these away until you are a bit older." Her eyes connected back to Asima, "Thank you."

"Of course." Asima smiled before giving her a last hug goodbye.

"Take care Phil." Ness hugged me giving me a familiar smile.

"You too Ness." I said before hugging Asima strongly "I love you guys. Don't be strangers ok?"

"We love you too Phillip, and we won't." Asima promised, and I believed her.

My family stood in the doorway as they all drove away.

"That went well." Kiya reflected thoughtfully putting Asima her pajamas. She had to struggle a bit because the twins had been live wires of energy since Asima and Ness left.

"Yeah, I know. I think this is going to work." I added pulling Kyle's shirt over his head, trying to grab an arm to put through the sleeve. "Hold still buddy."

"They'll be ok." Kiya reassured finally setting a fully dressed Asima on the floor.

"They just gotta play until their tired I suppose." I put Kyle down on the floor letting them have at it. "I'm going to see if I can get some work done."

"I'll take the kids downstairs with me to give you some quiet." She smiled taking them by the hands, they jumped following her towards the stairs. "Alright guys movie time."

"Movie! Movie! Movie!" Was all I could hear them repeating as I shut the door to my office.

I couldn't really think about work as I sat at my desk twirling my pen between my fingers. Physically I was exhausted, whenever Asima and Ness visited, I would stay awake all night and day with them since they required such little sleep. My own way of trying to keep up with my younger days. The only problem was, I wasn't young anymore.

Almost as if fate was reiterating my thoughts, my laptop went into sleep mode allowing me to see my reflection in the blackness of the screen. My thirty-one year old face looked nothing when I first met Asima and Ness. Sure there were similarities, the eye color, hair color, the small bump from where I broke my nose in the fifth grade. However the differences stuck out to me more. The subtle lines appearing at the corners of my eyes, my body no longer the same epitome of youth and fitness. Sure I still worked out, but I found myself having to do it twice as often, and twice as long to attempt to keep up.

My appearance didn't matter anymore, because in the middle of my thoughts I heard the sound of glass breaking downstairs. "Ah!" I heard a short yell echo upstairs.

"Kiya." I gasped as I jumped out of the chair so fast that it fell to the ground. I ran down the stairs skipping the last few steps and jumping to the ground.

I ran through the entryway of the family room and froze taking in what I saw. The look of horror on my wife's face, I had never seen her petrified in our entire ten years of marriage. She was in the corner of the room with the twins behind her pressed against the wall. Their expressions the exact expression of their mother's.

About ten feet in front of them was a man, his back turned to me. He was tense, the only movements were his shoulders going up an down as he breathed in and out. He was a little shorter than me, his stature lanky.

I grew angry running at him. "Get away from my wife!" My intentions were to tackle him to the ground, and hit him with something heavy, not to kill him, just to knock him out until the cops got there. That plan became instantly erased when I hit his back and it felt like running into a solid steel wall.

I fell backwards, unable to breath from the blow, he didn't even stumble forward. When I hit the ground it suddenly connected in my head. He wasn't human.

He turned around to look at me. His red eyes holding a mix of anger and curiosity. "It isn't you, so who is it?" He asked himself turning away from me as if I wasn't of any importance. He took another step towards Kiya.

"Get away from us!" She ordered, her face not leaving his red eyes.

His head tilted a fraction of a degree to the left before he spoke again. "Maybe it's coming from the children?" He said to himself ignoring Kiya's words completely.

It didn't take a second for him to appear in front of Kiya. I could hear Kyle and Asima whimpering as Kiya pressed her back against the wall pushing them closer together. I knew that I didn't have the strength to fight him, but I couldn't just lay idly while they were hurt and killed, or worse. I pulled myself up using the coffee table, and with a spit second of thought I grabbed the vase on top and hurled it at the back of his head flowers and all.

He froze when the marble vase crashed into the back of his head, he directed his attention back at me. "That's really annoying." He growled deep from within his chest. "So it's not from any of you. No matter, I'll just feed here and try to follow it later." He said once again talking to himself.

_What was he talking about?_

Though the unfamiliar vampire was fast, I could process everything that was happening as if it were slow motion. I could only describe it as pre-death alertness. I could feel his weight on me, Kiya was screaming her lungs out. Asima and Kyle were hiding behind her, at least she was diverting their eyes. I wanted them to run out, to get in the car and drive until they ran out of gas. But I couldn't bring attention to them now, he might decide to change targets at the last second and I would die before I let that happen.

My entire life flashed in front of my eyes and I couldn't help but think if I never met Asima and Ness this wouldn't be happening. Yet if I never met them I wouldn't have been able to experience the happiness that my best friends brought me. If I never met them I wouldn't have met Kiya, and had the most wonderful children in the world.

So did I have regrets? Yes. Definitely yes. Would I change them? No. The only thing I wish that I had control over would be that my family didn't watch my end. But I couldn't change it, so I couldn't spend the last few seconds of my life obsessing over something I couldn't change.

"Kiya, leave." I requested sternly once I was sure he wouldn't be changing his mind. Vampires could only hold out on bloodlust for so long. I could feel my heart racing, so I knew it was coming. As his lips pulled back and his teeth glistened, I closed my eyes, preparing for what was coming, accepting my fate. _I am at peace with this._

His lips went to my throat and I couldn't feel them, his weight was gone, only coolness around me. A loud crash forced me to open my eyes. The immortal stranger left a hole in the wall over my head. "What the hell?" He growled picking himself back up. Only to hit an invisible wall. He snarled trying to lunge only to be stuck in the transparent space.

Asima's firm grip helped pull me off the ground. He expression was cold and unreadable. She took my chin in her hands tilting my head slowly to the left, and then to the right. Looking for a wound of any kind. Then her eyes went back to the vampire. Still making no comment.

"Is anyone hurt?" The familiar voice of Ness asked, yet it was unfamiliar, the thick coat of malice sounded strange on her docile tone.

"No, we're fine." Kiya answered.

Rosabella and Ciyan stared at the trapped vampire as he hit and punched around him. "What is going on, let me out now!"

They didn't seem frightened, yet not completely use to it. Rosabella picked up Kyle and Ciyan, Asima, holding them tightly, and as if they were listening to instructions headed quickly towards the stairs.

My eyes shot to Asima, but her eyes were on the intruder. I looked back to Ness for answers but she gave a single nod before taking Kiya by the wrist. "Come one Kiya, let's get out of harms way."

Kiya followed anxiously without question. I had every intention of staying with Asima until a firm hand gripped my shoulder. "Let's go Uncle Phillip." Phillip instructed leading me up towards the stairs.

He lead me up to my office where the rest of my family sat in a corner, all hurdled together, a little calmer than before.

Asima's soft whimpers were the only sound coming from upstairs. "Shh, shh it's alright Asima. Don't cry." Rosabella consoled her patting her head. Her protection almost automatic relief.

We could hear grunts, slams, and things breaking echoing upstairs. Several minutes went by and the sound didn't stop. "Aunt Ness, what is happening?" Phillip asked calmly, I was wondering the same thing so I was glad that he asked.

"Asima is going to kill the vampire. It's taking a bit longer because she has to do it the conventional way. Her shocking talents faded a few years ago." She explained as if she were telling a secret no one was to know.

"Oh no." Kiya gasped taking my hand.

"She'll be alright, she still has all of my family's talents. That's how we knew to come back to you all." Kiya still looked iffy, so Ness continued. "All she has to do is ¾ " She was cut off from the sound of something breaking downstairs. Something louder than all of the others, this one shook the foundation of our home, the pictures of Kiya on the wall fell.

Phillip was no longer calm. "Was that mother?"

Ness's expression fell for a second, then became composed. "She's alright Phillip, I'm going to go help her, if anything goes wrong take them to Jennah." She ordered before running downstairs.

I don't know why, but I felt compelled to follow behind her, probably because I knew when she was lying, no special skill required. I ignored my wife's words insisting to stay put and pushed my feet leaping to the bottom of the stairs.

"Phil go back upstairs." Ness ordered pounding at the air, her fist's making a loud sound, like pounding on glass. "Let me in Asima!"

Asima was on the ground, the wood from my hard wood floors splintered around her in pieces. I could see her shape in the concrete foundation underneath. She was bleeding. I could see it on her shirt, just not where it was from. "No, he'll get out." She grunted trying to push the vampire off of her.

"Asima Clearwater you let me in now, don't die over stupidity!" She hit again but there was no sound this time. She slid her body through and I tried to mimic her only to run smack dab into invisible steel. Ness grabbed the vampire by the shoulders, barely able to move him. It was enough for Asima to pull her feet closer to her chest and push him off.

Ness tried to snap his arm behind his back only to be tossed over his shoulder. I could tell by the way she hit the wall that there was no more shield. Asima jumped on his back pulling at his head but he rammed backwards into the stone fireplace causing Asima to loosen her grip and fall.

Ness speared him in the torso knocking him down and I ran to the kitchen desperate to help. I pulled the drawer open puling out the lighter that we kept there incase we needed to burn candles for emergencies.

"Asima." I called sliding her the lighter across the rubble covered floor.

She grabbed it quickly striking a flame. She put her hand over it and pulled it back quickly with a loud gasp of pain.

_Don't tell me that talent has faded too!_

Ness stomped him on the arm and I head a crush. She ran to Asima helping her up and striking the lighter again. "You can do this come on."

Asima put her darkened hand in it again and it held. She cupped her hands together making a ball and gasped again quickly shaking the flame from her hand. It disappeared before it even hit the ground.

Ness looked at her forcing a smile. "It's alright, we'll find another way."

Asima stared at the vampire reattaching his arm. "Again." She ordered as he crouched.

Ness struck the lighter and Ness put her hand in the flame again, she brought her hands together again just as he prepared to lunge and shot one quick blast at him. He was covered immediately.

The thick smoke and screams filled the house. Asima's hand was also covered in flame. I ran to her quickly using a throw from the couch to put it out before it caused anymore damage. "Thank you." She managed to get out before her eyes closed and her head dropped with her last exhale.

"Asima?" Ness called her shaking her anxiously. "Asima?" A weak moan escaped her lips and Ness's heart along with mine restarted. "Oh thank goodness. She'll be alright. We need to get her upstairs, give her about an hour to heal."

I picked her up, and took her upstairs allowing Ness to deal with the vampire mess. I laid her in the guest bed as Kiya and Phillip burst through the door. I stopped them before they could think the worse, I knew how that felt and didn't want them to feel it not even for a second. "She's going to be alright. She just needs to heal for an hour." I sighed sitting in the chair next to the bed, preparing to wait the longest hour of my life.

It took a little over an hour, but she awoke with everyone around her. She didn't wake up gracefully, or peacefully like a princess in the storybooks. She shot up with heavy gasps, her body automatically tensed for battle.

"It's alright." Ness assured, the first one to step forward. "Everything is taken care of."

"That was a close one." Kiya admitted. "I'd never ran into vampires outside of the Cullen's before. I must say it's an experience that I wouldn't like to repeat again."

I had to agree with that, I looked down to a sleeping Asima in my arms. I was too afraid to leave her unattended even in the safety of her own bed. "He came and was disappointed with what he found."

"My scent." Asima groaned as if she were the problem. She muttered something about a 'vampire magnet' before covering her face with her hands.

"Your scent. I don't see how," Kiya wondered aloud.

"I told you before, my scent is too…" she searched for the right word. "intriguing, and if any vampire crosses it's path it immediately follows it. My scent is all around this place. I should have thought about that."

I gasped, "You mean, if you didn't come, this wouldn't have happened." I asked not thinking it through before it came out. The color of my tone sounding more like an accusation, that it was her fault a vampire was in Miami.

Her face fell and she nodded. "Yes, that's right."

Everything in my mind raced at one time._ My family, my children, my wife, all could have been killed tonight. The most important people next to my family couldn't be the reason they were in danger, if so… _I couldn't think it.

Asima's eyes grew wider, then she closed them softly, taking a deep breath.

_Did she just read my mind, she couldn't have. She wouldn't, she never reads my mind._

"It's a danger for us to be around you." She sighed, reopening her eyes. "We must leave, and never come back."

"Wait a second." Kiya interrupted holding Kyle closer. "Our family is alive tonight because of you, you aren't a danger to anyone. You and Ness protected us."

"But what if she was too late, what if one of us were bitten or killed before she got here?" I argued looking down at the floor, not even sounding like myself.

"What are you saying Phillip?" Kiya asked, questioning my sanity."

"I am saying that Asima is right, it's not safe for them to be here. What if they aren't here the next time a vampire decides to retrace her steps and they lead to us. I can protect us form anything our world can throw at us, but their world, I don't stand a chance." I had to think about my family.

"Their world is _our_ would too Phillip, or have you forgotten where I come from? Our children have a right to experience both sides." Kiya's voice raised a fraction of a decibel.

"Alright everyone let's just think this through.." Ness imputed trying to be the voice of reason. "Vampires are everywhere…"

"Yes, he could have came to our home whether you visited or not." Kiya demanded.

"But it came _because _of our scent. We might not be able to protect you next time Kiya. We are thousands of miles away." Asima answered quietly.

"We promised ourselves that the they would have safe normal lives Kiya, and we can't do that if there is a vampire bursting through our window every time they come." I added feeling my chest get heavy.

"Ness, please explain to them that our family can have both and be normal." Kiya asked looking to my other best friend for backup, the only one on her side.

Ness was silent for a moment, she looked at Kyle in my arms and wiped his hair from across his face. Her eyes softened, then a tear built up in them, yet not quite spilling over. "I think, that it's best…that we don't tempt fate. We'll leave you both to your lives."

Kiya became stiff, "The children love them, they won't stand for that and you know it Phillip. It's not just us we must think about."

"It _is _them I am thinking about Kiya. Only you and them. If this was still the single Phillip thirteen years ago I wouldn't care, but it isn't." I tried to plead with her for understanding.

"What are we going to tell them? That they love you but they aren't coming back anymore? Oh and forget about your new friends too? We can't do that to_ them _Phillip."

Ness put a hand on her shoulder. "Kiya, they're three. They'll forget all about us in time. The human mind is always changing. If you don't bring us up, it'll be as if we were figments of their imagination. Merely a dream. I don't want it this way, but I won't risk your family either." Ness sounded more like an adult than ever.

"Princess Asima. Please don't do this." Kiya begged quietly, trying not to wake our sleeping son. "Don't take this choice from them."

"I'm sorry Kiya, but we have to stay away." She sighed getting out of the bed. She hugged Kiya and said something in their native language before Kiya ran out of the room in tears.

My heart fell, I didn't want to be the reason she was sad. But I knew that she would understand the choice after she thought about it. "She'll understand." I sighed.

" Give her time, this isn't just about you and the children, she knows they'll forget eventually, they're young enough. She isn't, were telling her to forget about herself too." Asima explained, her tear dam also filling.

"Kiss them goodbye for us." Ness requested before pecking me on the cheek and heading out the door for the stairs. "Goodbye Phil."

"Goodbye."

"Alright guys time to go." Asima said trying to force a smile. "Tell Uncle Phillip goodbye."

I bid them all adieu as they said their goodbyes and walked out and down the stairs. I looked at Asima, and I couldn't say goodbye to her. I just couldn't form the words, like by saying it I would be committing the worse form of blasphemy.

She read my mind and smiled. "I know, I can't say goodbye either."

Her silent tear dam broke as she blew me a kiss with two fingers and walked out the door. "Love you Phillip."

I cried holding Asima in my arms for a few minutes before picking up Kyle too. Angling them both so that they were cradled around me. I held them both trying to remind myself that it was for the best. Yet even though I knew I was right, it didn't ease the pain of knowing that I would never see those immortal faces again.

* * *

**Author note: Okay there it is. let me know what you think. OH yeah, and I decided that at the end of this month I will be picking 1 person from my reviews to send a hard copy of Facing Dusk, if they would like it. I got ten made and I have a few extra after giving them to friends and family. It'll be a random pick down the list,a number out of a hat thing.. but since i only have 25 review you all have a really good chance of getting it. Good luck Everyone. **


End file.
